


The Wind Alchemist

by ManamiVT



Category: Fullmetal - Fandom, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Rewrite, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, Martial Arts, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Some Humor, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 81
Words: 204,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManamiVT/pseuds/ManamiVT
Summary: In order to move forward to the future, she must first face her past. The story of FullMetal Alchemist from the perspective of the Wind Alchemist. OC-Insert fic, following a mix of Brotherhood/manga timeline.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Original Female Character(s), Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! You can call me Bizcooitz, or Biz for short. Nice to meet you! This will be my first fanfiction that I'm writing on this website. I've loved FullMetal Alchemist for over a decade. I also have created an OC in that time. Now, I've put a lot of love, planning, and developing of this character over the past decade. I'm going to put a disclaimer here: This character, and her story, is far from perfect. The way she fits into the official FMA story isn't perfect, either. In fact, I had to tweak a few things in the canon in order to make it work. Those are all the signs of a Mary-Sue, and I know that that's not gonna fly with a good number of you, which I totally understand!
> 
> But if that's the case... just do us both a favor and stop here.
> 
> There are plenty of better fanfics to read on this website, I have no doubt. I'm doing my best to be brave because I DO want positive and constructive feedback. But I also love my character and I'm sadly sensitive to too harsh of critics (Why am I here again? Lol). It's because I'm my own harshest critic that it took until now to even attempt to write and publish this. So again, I would greatly appreciate if you went into this with an open mind. I don't intend to alter Arakawa-san's world in a way that would tarnish it, and my rendition of it means a lot to me.
> 
> With all of that in mind guys, thank you SO MUCH for reading this far, and now that we're all prepared... buckle up! I really do hope you enjoy The Wind Alchemist and her journey as much as I do. If you're interested, I have art on my Deviantart (https://www.deviantart.com/bizcooitz). Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Bizcooitz

_It was always the same dream… the reminder of what she had done, and everything that she had left behind._

_Manami stood at the top of a hill, overlooking the village of Resembool. The tall grass swayed in the gentle breeze and the sky was a bright tangerine orange, a sign that the sun was setting. It was time to stop playing for the say and go home for dinner. She saw four children running down the hill ahead of her. Two of them were boys with blonde hair, while a girl with similarly blonde hair ran close behind them. She never saw their faces in these dreams, but she knew that those children were her closest friends. But the last child was a girl with matching brown hair as hers, except that this girl's hair was grown down to her tailbone. This was her sister. She could only watch as her sister stopped all of a sudden, reaching with both hands to grip her chest tightly before falling to the ground. This was the day that she revealed to be sick, with a plague that had no cure. The same plague that swept away so many people, especially in the south._

_"Shiori!" She called her name and reached out. She never got to reach her before..._

_The scene around her changed. She was now in her sister's bedroom, looking down at her younger sister lying in her bed. She was too sick to get up and play like she used to. Manami lifted her hand to open her palm to see a silver locket. "Please take it back… I want you to have it…" Shiori whispered weakly. This had been a gift that Manami had made for her. She never really knew why she read those boys' alchemy books, it had started out with how they would always compete against each other to see who would make the most impressive thing. She somehow got involved to where she once competed. This locket had won that challenge, and Manami decided to give it to Shiori. When she knew she wasn't going to make it, she had asked her older sister to take the locket back and keep it. This locket was the last thing Manami had made with alchemy… until…_

_The scene changed again. She was now at a cemetery, standing in front of Shiori's tombstone. She could hear her mother's sobs from behind her, but her eyes were glued to the tombstone. Shiori Kami, 1901-1906. Along with her mother's cries, she could hear the whispers of many people from behind._

_"She was so young…"_

_"Only five years old…"_

_"That girl is an only child now…"_

_Manami blinked and found a piano in front of her instead of the tombstone. Her mother, who had taught her to play the piano, had requested that Manami play at Shiori's funeral. She didn't want to, but she didn't have the heart to say no, either. Every time she had this dream, Manami tried not to play, but her hands moved on their own. She hated it. That was the last time anyone had heard her play the piano. She shut her eyes tightly as her unwilling fingers gracefully played the keys to make a dark, melancholy tune._

_When she opened her eyes, she was now in her basement. It was very dim in the room, the only source of light coming from a single candle. She had handwritten notes all around her. Notes that she had taken collectively from borrowing those boys' books a few at a time, and had carefully returned before they were noticed. It helped that the boys went to study in another town for a while. This was the night she was going to try to bring her sister back from the dead._

_Every time she had this dream, it only sunk in more and more how ill-prepared she was for this. She could have done so many things differently. She could have studied into alchemy significantly more, to start. There were a lot of things she could have done. But she was a child, desperate to have her sister back again. Nothing else mattered. Like before, and despite resistance, her hands moved on their own to touch the circle she had drawn on the floor. The room illuminated a dark purple color and it suddenly felt like it was in the middle of a tornado. Manami heard the door swing open behind her, and two sets of footsteps came down to the basement._

_"Manami!"_

_"What's going on?!"_

_She looked up to see her mother and father in front of her for a split second, before everything went white. She found herself in a white void. There was nothing here except for a giant door. But she knew that she wasn't alone._

_"Hello."_

_Manami turned to see a… person? It seemed to be the silhouette of one at least. But, as usual, it didn't have a face. But this one didn't have… anything, really. The only thing she knew is that this "person" referred to itself as "Truth."_

_"I know how this goes. Just let me wake up already." Manami turned her head. The one known as Truth said nothing, but the giant doors opened behind her to release some black tendrils that wrapped around her to pull her inside. She didn't resist. She just wanted it to be over. She just closed her eyes._

_She opened them to find herself back in her basement, more dark than it was before. The candle was out, but there was only a little bit of light coming from the open door at the top of the stairs. Manami shrunk a little, knowing that this was always the worst part of the dream. Her heart started to pound harshly in her chest, and her breathing got sharp and ragged. She couldn't close her eyes or look away this time, for this dream always forced her to look up and look the abomination that resulted from her sin. In the eyes._

_**Hiss…** _

_She flinched at the small sound as she saw the monster, cast in shadow. Her eyes widened in terror as her eyesight focused and the monster became visible in the dim light. It had two heads! Manami quickly scurried backwards until her back hit the wall, noticing that the monster wasn't moving. It was lifeless. Now... she was really alone. Everything went black around her as many voices began to overlap._

_"What a shame."_

_"How could you do this?"_

_"You murdered them."_

_"You killed me twice."_

_"You don't belong here."_

_"We never want to see you again."_

_"You killed us."_

_**"You're a monster."** _

_Manami screamed as hard as she could to drown them out._

* * *

"!" Manami's eyes flashed open as she jerked awake to the sound of the train whistle blaring. "Central City! Now arriving at Central City" She felt her head throb as her stop was announced and she went to bury her face in her shaky hand. She sighed heavily into her palm, still trying to calm herself from the haunting nightmare.

Manami was a young girl, having just turned fourteen a few months ago, with short brown hair that almost touched her shoulders. She had matching brown eyes as well. She usually wore a casual outfit of a blue tanktop under a dark grey-almost black cardigan that, for some reason, ended at her midriff. With that she wore dark jeans with black and white tennis shoes. Around her neck was the locket that she had once given her sister, but used alchemy to reinforce the chain with some titanium to where it would never break. She had just turned fourteen a few months ago. Unlike most children her age, she had committed a sin that had scarred her forever. She had burned her home to the ground and ran away in the same night, leaving everyone in Resembool to think that the entire Kami family had died in one night.

She left that all behind, in fear that if she were better off dead than to be seen as a monster by the ones she loved.

She wandered until she found someone to teach her an elemental alchemy that only she would live on to possess the knowledge of, and then found herself in Central enrolling to be a State Alchemist, under the command of Roy Mustang. For her elemental alchemical talent, she was deemed The Wind Alchemist. While getting accustomed to the military life, Manami met a man by the name of Maes Hughes, who initially let her stay at his estate with his family until she figured things out… but then the Hughes family enjoyed her company so much, they insisted that she stayed indefinitely.

A year later, Manami was given the unique assignment to be an escort to the Ambassador while traveling to Xing. There was some kind of affairs for the Ambassador and the Xingese Emperor to meet and discuss their countries' alliance. Still, it was a journey for Manami, and one that she needed. Getting away from Resembool and her past was one thing, but getting away from the entire country was like a breath of fresh air, as well as a learning experience.

But now she was home… well, as "home" as it could be, now she had a new life… with people that were as close to a "family" as she could get. People who valued her as much as she valued them.

"Manami!" She heard her name and excitedly looked out the window to see them. The Hughes family. Elicia held a bouquet of flowers and was held by Gracia as Maes stood beside her. He waved with one arm as the other was wrapped around Gracia's shoulders. Manami smiled and waved back through the window and went to grab her things.

These were the people who made it easier to distract herself from thinking about what— and who— she had left behind. But one day, all of that would be brought back to the surface.

And that would happen a lot sooner than she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, Nami!" Elicia always called Manami that. "You're welcome, Elicia." Manami grinned back at the girl and watched as she went to play with the Xingese doll that she had brought home as a late birthday and Christmas present for her. She had been gone for a year, after all, so she talked about her stay in the foreign country well into the evening.

"And that's about everything. Luckily there was no danger to the Ambassador, but I learned martial arts from the Xingese Army General!" Manami smiled fondly of the man she only knew to address as "Jiaoshi," which simply meant "teacher" in the Xingese language. She never did learn his real name.

"Yeesh, don't acquire too many skills while you're enlisted in the military, kiddo." Maes lifted his cup to sip his tea. "You're gonna be on the front lines as top war machine before you even turn fifteen." While he said it lightheartedly as if he were joking, a small chunk of him wasn't. He was an Ishvalan War veteran, and he had seen many things he wouldn't want anyone of any age to see… much less a child.

"I trained in secrecy, so that won't be in the report." Manami waved her hand dismissively.

"Ah, that State Alchemist report you guys do annually, right?" Maes asked, to which Manami nodded. "I kept a diary while on my travels, which I'll get typed up in a nice report in a day or so." Manami lifted her hands to pantomime the act of typing. "Should be fine."

"And after that?" Gracia spoke up, to which Manami shrugged in response. "In a perfect world, I would keep escorting Ambassadors to different countries. It's pretty neat to go out and see and learn the ways of a foreign country, but… I don't think any other surrounding country would want our company." She pointed out, and Maes nodded.

"Well, we're glad that you're home." Gracia assured her. Home... that word felt so nice to hear.

"Elicia couldn't be happier that you're back. She asked about her 'big sis' at least one a day." Maes and Gracia chuckled softly, not aware that the word "sister" had caused Manami's heart to throb. She managed to keep a content outward demeanor as she glanced to Elicia humming to herself as she played with her new Xingese doll in one hand and another regular doll in the other.

There was a brief moment of silence before Manami went to stand. "I think I should get some rest."

"Aww, already?" Maes pursed his lips in a pouty fashion."Well I guess I get that you're tired. By the way, Roy wanted me to remind you—"

"I know…" Manami placed a hand on her hip. "Report to him first thing tomorrow."

"Why did he ask me to remind you? You're always on top of it." Maes laughed and shook his head. "Well anyway, your room is the same as you left it. Well…" He went to correct himself. "We actually had a couple guys stay in there for a night or two, but Gracia washed the sheets and everything right after they left anyway.

"Well, it is a guest room, and I am a guest…" Manami chuckled weakly, and Maes quickly shook his head.

"Uh-uh! We adopted you." He held up a finger, and Manami chuckled again. "Not legally. I thought that was just a joke, anyway." She said.

"Well, jokes on _you,_ then." He retorted with a grin. "Now, go sleep in _your_ room. We'll see ya in the morning. Let's walk to work together!"

* * *

"This is my stop."

Maes looked up to the section of Central Headquarters he worked in, and then glanced back at Manami. "Tell Roy to call me after you're done. Maybe we can have lunch together." He said with a smile. Anytime they both went to Central HQ together, Maes would always try to eat lunch with her. She wasn't a daughter of blood, but he had still come to see her like a daughter nonetheless, and he didn't trust one soldier with her.

"Yeah!" Manami gave a nod and a wave before turning to walk to her building. She looked up to the sky while walking, noticing how beautiful of a day it was. The only clouds in the sky were white and puffy. It was the perfect time of year where it wasn't too hot, and there was a nice breeze to make it even cooler. Her favorite kind of day. She made her way to the office of Roy Mustang. She had seen a few of his subordinates on the way, who didn't seem to have much time to say hello. Little did she know, they were actually avoiding her.

"Good morning!" Manami chimed in as she entered Roy's office. He seemed to be alone, which he had requested of his squad. He sat at his desk, hands folded tightly over his desk. He had a serious demeanor, and while Manami saw that as normal, Roy knew that he was about to deal with _literally_ defusing a bomb.

When Manami had enlisted in the military, she had not known of the FullMetal Alchemist. It wasn't until the situation in Lior where Edward had gained some popularity that Roy was shocked to find Manami coming in to his office to actually resign. He managed to stop her from doing so, but only by giving her one of his best pep talks as well as vowing to never tell Edward of her existence, and avoid it as much as possible. It was easy to do when she had gone to Xing, but now that she was back, that was complicated enough, but now...

"How were your travels?" He asked, managing to put a small smile on his face.

"Great!" Manami stepped up to his desk. "Y'know, I wouldn't mind doing this for a living, escorting the Ambassadors and seeing new countries! Well, if we ever come to peace with the others…" Manami went to glance at the world map Roy had on the wall, and his black eyes followed her gaze. He chuckled. "Maybe one day. In the meantime, I'm glad you made it back in one piece. I—" He went to start saying something else, but stopped when noticing Manami reaching in her jacket pocket.

"I also got you a souvenir— oh, I'm sorry," Manami noticed Roy's mouth open. "I interrupted."

"That's alright…" Roy eyed the gift-wrapped box she set on the desk. She got him a gift? Though, his expression must have given away that he didn't have the best news, because he noticed that she didn't take her hand off of the gift. "I, erm…" Roy cleared his throat. "I have something important to tell you. In fact, you might want to sit down... you're not going to like it."

He noticed Manami pull the gift box back a little. Was she going to take it back?! He tried not to think of something so foolish. He needed to focus.

"I'm okay standing." Manami replied, her voice now with no emotion.

"... Alright." He sighed and went to hand her a document envelope. As she went to open it and read over the documents, Roy waited for a few moments before giving her the rundown verbally. "Due to a serial killer on the loose, the Furher himself has come up with some sort of 'buddy system' to where all State Alchemists under 21 and who aren't commanding officers of a squad will be assigned another State Alchemist as a partner, until further notice."

Just as he finished, Roy noticed Manami's hands grip the paper tightly and crumple a good chunk of it. She lowered the papers to where she could look him in the eyes, and he braced himself. She was livid.

"I asked for one thing… you agreed." She growled.

"And if you think I didn't do my absolute best to change it, then you don't know the kind of person I am. I am a man of my word, and this was out of my control." He quickly retorted, determined to not show any fear. "I even tried to have myself considered a potential partner because I'm your direct commanding officer, but that was denied."

"Ugh, I'm glad I wasn't paired with _you._ " Manami threw down the papers back on his desk, lifting her hand off the gift to cross her arms.

"Thanks for the gratitude." Roy muttered, but quickly let it go. "Listen. The Furher doesn't know your beef, and even if he did, he has no reason to continue this any further." He sighed, noticing that Manami's eyes were glued to the floor.

"... unless I resign." Manami replied quietly.

Roy gritted his teeth. "Alright," He stood up. "This is where I draw the line now. And I need you to look at me." He said, but she didn't obey.

"Wind. Look. At. Me. That's an _order._ " He demanded, and Manami sighed as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"You can't run forever. You had to have known this." He said. "I told you that you would have to face your past when you enlisted a year ago, and I even gave in to play along with your shenanigans. You're lucky you made it this far. Today is the day you have to face it."

"I don't have to do anything!" Manami growled with gritted teeth.

"As long as you're a dog of the military like the rest of us, you absolutely _do_ have to do what I, your _commanding officer_ , tells you to do!" Roy raised his voice. "You can resign now, but where will you go? What will you do? Keep running? What kind of life do you expect to live if you just run from all of it like a _coward_?" His words made her flinch and she looked back down.

Roy sighed and regained his composure.

"... You have a gift, Wind." Roy said, his voice a little softer. "I saw potential in you and helped you get enlisted because I... well, I guess I see a little of myself in you." He admitted. "You have a talent that no other Alchemist has. I know how that can be a blessing _and_ a curse. I know you want to use it to make this country a better place to live in. And I know that you know better than to waste all of that because you're scared." He said, and then there was a long pause between the two.

He was right… and Manami couldn't fight it. He noticed her shoulders start to tremble.

"... can't I have some time to prepare for this..?" She whispered.

But, right after she asked, there was a knock at the door that made her jump. The door opened.

"Colonel, the Elric brothers are here." They heard Riza call into the room. Manami's desperate, trembling eyes met with Roy's as she heard two pairs of footsteps come into the room. Roy kept his firm expression as he looked back at her, his eyes burning into hers.

Manami felt herself get nauseous from the shock of hearing such a familiar voice. She couldn't turn around to look.

"What do you need now, Mustang?! We're busy!" Edward yelled. He then noticed that there was someone standing at his desk, obstructing his view of Mustang. Who was that? Seemed to be a girl. He didn't recognize her from behind… probably just someone he hadn't met, yet.

"... hello, FullMetal." Roy greeted Edward, finally breaking his stare with Manami as he went to approach the Elric brothers. He handed Ed an envelope similar to the one he handed Manami. It contained the same news.

"What's this?" Ed asked, going to open it. While he read, Alphonse glanced back at the person who still hadn't turned around. He found it strange that her back was to them, and she didn't turn to face them and introduce herself or something...

For some reason, he got a sense of familiarity from her, but couldn't place how.

His thoughts were interrupted by Roy speaking to Ed. "To sum this all up, thanks to Scar being on the loose and targeting State Alchemists— especially you— the Furher himself has started up a sort of 'buddy system' program to where every State Alchemist not in command of squad and or under the age of 21 will be assigned a partner." He explained, and Ed looked up at him in shock, followed by quick anger.

"What?! Colonel, there is no way we're dragging along—"

"As of today, you will be partners with The Wind Alchemist…" Roy cut Ed off and turned a little to gesture with an open palm to the brunette, her back still facing them.

"... Manami Kami."

"..." She managed to turn slightly and look back to see Edward, accompanied with a suit of armor. She somehow had a feeling that Alphonse was in that suit.

Before her stood her childhood friends whom she left to think she was dead six years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent as Roy watched Edward and Alphonse staring at Manami. They stared at her for what felt like forever. Manami could see in Ed's eyes that he was still piecing it together.

_How do I know that name?_

_She died several years ago…_

_So how is she here?_

_Unless…_

His golden eyes narrowed. The guilt made her heart sink in her chest and her eyes lowered to the floor.

"Alright, so..." Roy began to step aside. "I have an hour-long lunch break now." He was going to need it... "You're welcome to stay in here and hash this out." Roy said as he went to leave the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

That was the only sound for a long while, before Edward finally spoke. "I can't believe this..."

He was angry.

"Ed…" Al tried to ease his older brother while Manami only pursed her lips. She couldn't even look at either of them in the eye.

"... do you have anything to say..?" Al asked softly, but the pain in his voice was apparent. It took a moment, but Manami finally managed to speak.

"I'm terrified."

"We're the ones who should be terrified, looking at a ghost." Edward snipped, making her flinch again. "I don't get it. We were your friends, so why—"

"Because I did something really, _really_ bad..!" Manami cut Ed off with a trembling voice, making the Elric brothers stop and glance at each other in surprise.

"That's your excuse?!" Ed gritted his teeth. "You did something bad and ran away to leave us to think you were dead?!"

"That's _exactly_ it!" Manami finally managed to look up at them.

Ed felt himself tensing up, the hairs on the back of his neck standing. He had a thought, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Guys... The Colonel gave us time to talk, not argue. We need to be open— and patient— about it." He added.

"Tch," Ed clicked his tongue before glancing over to the two couches sitting across from each other.

"Guess we don't have a choice. I'm listening." He growled, gesturing for her to sit first.

Manami swallowed thickly, but she slowly made her way to one of the couches and sat. The brothers watched her sit, taking in her movement to further accept the reality that she _indeed_ was really here. After she sat, they made their way to the couch across from her and quietly sat. Al folded his hands in his lap while Ed hunched forward a bit to lean his elbows on his thighs.

"I think you owe us the pleasure of hearing your story first." He said to her, looking her straight in the eye. "And we want _everything."_

"Whatever way you're afraid of us reacting, just... don't be." Al spoke, trying to sound more gently.

"Like Al said, we need to be open and whatever. It's the only way that we're going to get past this." Ed muttered.

"..." He was right. Manami finally let out a deep sigh, and folded her hands and rested her forehead against them, like a shield covering her eyes. "... I…" She felt the words form a lump in her throat that almost choked her. "I think... I killed my mom and dad."

A statement that really shocked the Elric brothers, but Ed knew to not jump to the conclusion that she was a _murderer._

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. Manami took another deep breath. "While you were in Dublith, I…" She got choked up again. She started to tremble. "I tried to bring Shiori back."

It was a glass shattering realization that had knocked the wind out of Ed's chest for a brief moment.

"You attempted... Human transmutation?!" He hissed, and at that moment Manami finally looked up to meet Ed's eyes.

"What was lost?" He asked quickly, which took Manami back for a second. She also noticed how his eyes were scanning over her, like he was looking for something on her. She didn't know that he was desperately looking to find what was lost. What was taken from her.

"My mom and dad were the only ones affected, and... they were gone by the end of it." She answered.

Both Ed and Al were speechless. Manami didn't know what to think of that and she looked down nervously.

"I mean, when everything started happening, they came down to see what was wrong, and... if I remember correctly, they stepped in the circle before they…" The harsh memory cut her off and she gritted her teeth. "I was suddenly at this white void where someone spoke to me, saying that my toll was solitude. I didn't know what they meant until I woke up to find no one around except… a monster."

Ed gritted his teeth, and now he was the one to hold a hand over his eyes. "Damn it…"

"So…" Al finally spoke. "You left right after that?"

"Well..." Manami paused. "It started with burning that _thing._ " She paused. "But I pretty much convinced myself out into thinking I didn't belong there anymore. I didn't know what everyone would think, so I assumed the worst and ran away instead of facing it, and I burned everything down to make it look like an accident. I… wanted to come back and explain everything, but I didn't know how to." She shook her head. "Any conclusion I could come to is that they're gone. Dead. And it's my fault, so..." She shrugged weakly and her fists clenched in her lap.

"I don't know how much it will mean now, but… I'm sorry..." Her voice trembled as she felt the tears start to well in her eyes. She quickly shut them tightly to hold them back. "I'm so sorry..."

"..." Ed sighed heavily and patted his knees before standing up and walking towards the windows. "I could scold you all day about what a fool you are." Manami sank at his words. "But, you know… I can't." He looked at his metal hand. He would be a hypocrite if he scolded her.

"Brother…" Al spoke softly, but Ed only sighed once again.

"We went to your funeral, you know." He said quietly, lowering his hand and leaning against the windowsill to look outside. Manami opened her eyes but could only look down at her clenched fists in her lap as she listened quietly.

"We had just gotten back from Dublith, I'd say a week or two after you left. We were devastated to hear you were gone." Ed continued. "Granny Pinako did most of the planning for it, but everyone in the village pitched in to have a funeral for your family. Your tombstones are right with Shiori's."

Manami slowly looked up to Ed, though she could only see his back. She then turned to look at Al in the suit of armor, who simply looked away.

"Al and Winry cried through the whole thing."

"You did too, Ed."

"Yeah..." Ed turned to look at Al. "You remember what we said, Al? ... if we were successful the first time, we would try to bring Manami and Shiori back, too."

"Mm." Al hummed lowly in agreement.

"..?" Manami's eyes widened as she looked back to Ed. The _first_ time..?

"We tried to bring our mom back, first." Ed finally looked back at her, his golden eyes burning into her chocolate ones.

"It took my leg, and then…" Ed looked to Al and sighed. "You may just want to sit..."

Manami obeyed, slowly going to sit down, her gaze following Ed's to look at Al. After a nod from his older brother, Al slowly went to reach for his helmet.

"Don't freak out…"

He lifted the helmet to reveal there was no one inside. Not the little blonde boy with short-cut hair with golden eyes. Not the boy that Manami would only admit to herself that she had feelings for.

It was now Manami's turn to feel the glass shatter. Her heart dropped and she stared at him in pure shock. She didn't freak out, but her eyes welled up with tears again.

"I had to attach his soul to that suit of armor, which took my arm as payment." Ed explained as he slowly walked towards her. "So… you're not alone."

"... I can't believe it…" Manami went to rest her face in her palm.

"It's a lot to take in for the both of us." Al went to put his helmet back on.

"And that's why I can't scold you for that, other than…" Ed groaned. "Really? With just notes from _our_ books? How long did you even study them?"

"Not that long. I know. I have no excuse." Manami shook her head while still holding it in her hand.

"We studied for almost two years before trying." Ed mumbled. "We worked tirelessly to make sure—"

"And even then, it didn't work out." Manami cut him off, and Ed gritted his teeth for a moment as he tried to think of a quick response.

He couldn't. She was right.

"... I'm sorry. That was out of line." Manami apologized softly, lowering her hand. "It's just... not possible, is it?" She looked up at him, and he was immediately overrun with guilt at the sight of tears in her eyes.

"... No." Ed looked away. "The dead can't come back to life. But… that's why I joined the military." He looked back at her. "So that we can utilize their resources and find a way to get our bodies back to normal. I don't know your reasons for joining the military, but now…" He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gah, this is just too much to accept right now, yet I have to get over it before the Colonel comes back." He gritted his teeth.

"I'm sorry…" Manami went to stand.

Ed shook his head. "... it's just dangerous, and…"

"You don't want me to die— well, again." Manami nodded. "I can assure you, I'm not dead weight. I'll be putting all my alchemical and fighting skills into helping you. Not just because it's my job, but…" She shrugged. "I have to start making amends to my friends."

"..." Ed sighed through his nose. "I'm gonna make this clear, I need space to come to terms with all of this. I can't just welcome you back with open arms and pretend you didn't leave with no intention to come back."

Manami didn't respond. She just looked down to her feet again.

"But thanks to this stupid partnership, I'm not really gonna get that space. You're now caught up in our mess." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"... but we do know that you're sorry. And I can accept that apology." Al said quietly, going to stand up. "Brother will, too. He just needs time."

"A good bit of time." Ed nodded, his face still in a frown. "Until then, we're just partners who happened to know each other previously." He said, and Manami looked back to see Ed extending his closed fist. She stared at it for a brief moment before noticing that Al extended a fist out as well. She could feel her throat grow a lump as the tears... finally overflowed from her eyes. She quickly lifted one of her hands to try to wipe them away quickly.

"C'mon. Don't leave us hanging." Ed muttered, averting his eyes from her tear stained face.

Manami sniffled as she lifted her other hand, balled into a fist, to touch both of theirs.

They could visibly see her hand tremble.


	4. Chapter 4

For the remainder of their time, after Ed and Al helped Manami past her tears, they found themselves sitting back down on the couches and catching each other up on the newest developments in their journeys.

Manami had escorted the Ambassador to and from Xing, having returned just yesterday morning. Meanwhile, Ed and Al were journeying to achieve their new goal: to get their original bodies back. They had just returned from Resembool with knowledge that Doctor Marcoh's notes were located in the First Branch of Central HQ's Library. "But…" Al trailed off.

"Someone had burned the whole damn building down." Ed groaned.

"We met someone who claims to have remembered those notes perfectly, and they even offered to replicate the notes for us, so we were going to see what she came up with today." Al concluded.

"Until we had to come here and get you." Ed snipped, glaring at Manami for a second before giving her a small grin. He was just joking.

"Blame the Colonel." Manami turned her head.

"Nope, blame's on you." Ed patted his knees before standing up. "It's gonna take some getting used to, but we gotta put this behind us to move forward. You're here now and you're here to stay." He said, his expression stern.

"I'm flattered." Manami sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"We all done in here?" The door opened to reveal Roy.

"Yeah, we're done." Ed said as the trio turned to face him, but Ed started to walk.

"Alright, because I had a few—" "No time, we gotta go!" Ed passed him to walk through the door. Roy was taken aback for a second before turning to watch Ed walk, followed by Al, and then finally Manami.

"Hello?! Your commanding officer—" "We'll be back." Manami held up a hand like she was apologizing as she made her way out after them. According to the document, she and Ed had to be attached to the hip as much as possible... so wherever he went, she had to follow.

"Y-You better be!" Roy yelled as the door shut.

"Geez… why did I have to be in charge of babysitting…" He muttered to himself, but then turned his head to look back at his desk.

The gift box was still there.

"..." Roy glanced back to the door for a few moments to make sure the kids didn't come back.

Okay…

He slowly stepped towards his desk and grabbed up the gift as he went to sit in his chair and cross his legs as he looked it over. The box was about the size of his palm, wrapped in a red paper with a gold stripe. He went to rip off the wrapping and opened the box to find a small statue. It looked like a cat. There was some foreign lettering on it. He noticed a folded piece of paper inside the box and he set the small statue down on the desk to grab the paper. He went to open the paper but noticed the statue's arm started to wave on its own.

"Oh..!" He watched it for a second before going to read the paper.

_"They call these Manaki-Neko. They're supposed to bring good luck to their owners. Thought you could use some luck._

_-Manami"_

"Huh…" Roy looked back to the statue and chuckled to himself as he went to set it on a better spot on his desk, on display.

"Guess it really works."

He expected Manami to kill him before he even made it to his lunch break, after all...

* * *

The trio arrived at a small apartment complex.

"So, this is the place?" Manami asked as she looked over the building while Ed went to ring the doorbell.

"Hello!" A gentle, feminine voice greeted them. Manami looked over to see a girl with hair similar to her own, but the differentiating qualities were that this girl had glasses and she was a bit older.

"I finished every— Oh, hello," She noticed Manami and extended a hand. "I don't think we've met. I'm Sheska."

"Manami... pleasure." Manami smiled softly as she shook her hand.

"A friend of yours?" Sheska asked Ed, who shrugged. "More or less." He replied simply as they all went inside. "She's my partner for the time being."

"Another young state alchemist..?" Sheska looked back at Manami, who nodded. "I-I'm sorry, it's just so impressive! Anyway..." Sheska stepped to a desk that had _piles_ of documents stacked. "These are the duplicates of Tim Marcoh's research notes. I'm sorry it took so long, there were so many volumes."

"She really did it..." Al gasped as they all blinked in shock.

"And these are really Tim Marcoh's notes?" Ed asked as he stepped to the desk to look over the stacks.

"Yes! No doubt!" Sheska adjusted her glasses. "1000 Flavors For Today's Menu!"

"... huh?" The trio looked back at her in confusion. Manami was the first to pick up one of the stacks and read it over. "A splash of water added to one tablespoon of sugar..." She looked up to Ed. "This is a cookbook..." Ed had already picked up a stack himself and was looking over the paper carefully. He was quiet for a brief moment.

"I-I'm sorry, is something wrong..?" Sheska asked, feeling herself start to waver under the pressure.

"You're _positive_ that this is what Tim Marcoh wrote, word for word?" Ed finally asked, lifting his gaze from the papers to look at Sheska.

"Yes! One hundred percent!"

Edward grinned. "You're incredible. Thank you." He immediately went to grab at the piles. "C'mon, you two. We're taking all this back to Central Library!"

Manami finally realized what Ed had already concluded. These were indeed Tim Marcoh's notes, but as any good alchemist would do with their notes... they were coded. In the form of a cookbook!

"Oh, I almost forgot..." Ed reached into his breast-coat pocket to pull out a checkbook. He scribbled onto a page before ripping it out and handing it to Sheska. "You have our thanks!" He waved with his only free hand as he bolted for the door, Al quickly following. Manami still had to get used to this habit of theirs: immediately bolting out of a room.

"Nice meeting you!" Manami barely had time to say goodbye as she struggled to keep up with them.

She could swear she heard Sheska screech from behind them as they walked down the street.

* * *

The trio managed to get themselves a spacious room reserved so that they could do their research in peace, with no interruption. Two guards were also posted at the outside of their door, Ed and Al knew them as the soldiers assigned to be their escorts upon returning to Central a few days ago, before Manami came into the picture. These two were Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh.

"So, you picked up on it, too?" Ed asked Manami as they finally finished dropping all the documents on the table.

"Hmm? That the notes are coded?" She asked him as she put her hands on her hips. "Yeah. That means there's something that the general public shouldn't be seeing in here." She looked over the stacks. "But... where do we even start?"

Ed chuckled as he went to take a seat. "On page one." He held up a stack that had the number 1 on the bottom right corner. "With a little knowledge and a lot of patience, I'm sure that the three of us can manage to crack the code."

"I think we kind of lucked out with notes that were modeled after culinary research." Al said as he went to sit across from Ed. "After all, they say that alchemy was born in the kitchen."

"I guess I need to build my stamina to fight against all odds, huh?" Manami chuckled as she went to sit at one of the ends of the table.

"Oh yeah," Ed laughed. "We fight _everything_ to the very end."

"Alright then," Manami nodded. "Let's cut the chit chat and get to work!"

* * *

A week passed.

Everyone was laid out across the table, staring blankly into space.

"It's... too hard..." Manami whined, her forehead resting against the table.

"Can't we just ask Doctor Marcoh, brother..?" Al asked, looking over to his brother.

"No! He wouldn't tell us anyway! That's the point of him sending us here to find out ourselves!" Ed growled. "We'll solve this, no matter what!"

Suddenly, the door opened. "Excuse me..."

The trio looked up to see Sheska.

"Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but I just wanted to thank you... it's thanks to you, Edward, that I was able to put my sick mother into a hospital that will care for her needs. I didn't know how else to thank you..."

"Don't worry about it," Ed replied, waving his hand dismissively. "This data is worth way more money than I gave you."

"Have you finished decoding the notes?" Sheska asked hopefully, earning a weak groan from the trio...

"Let's change the subject... did you find a job?" Al asked, in turn earning a groan from Sheska. "L-Let's change the subject..." She whined.

"A-Anyway, I should get out of your hair." Sheska bowed politely. "Thank you very much. I'm happy someone as useless as me could be of help to you."

"You're not useless..." Al said quietly. "I think you have a wonderful talent, and your passion to always do your best with it is admirable."

"... thank you!" Sheska grinned from ear to ear.

"YO!" Someone else barged in, making Manami gasp in surprise. Maes?!

"I heard from the Major that the Elric brothers were here, so I had to drop— Ah!" Maes noticed Manami and ran over. "What are _you_ doing here, Manami?!" He asked her excitedly. "U-Uh..."

"You know Mr. Hughes?" Al asked, noticing how Manami looked nervous.

"Know her?! Heck, we're practically _family!_ Manami lives at our estate!"

"Really now..." Ed looked over to Manami, only making her more nervous.

"You didn't tell me that you were hanging out with the Elrics! How do you know them?" Maes pointed to the Elric brothers with his thumb.

"Uhh..." Manami swallowed. "I-I was assigned to be a partner with Ed..."

"She's also known us since childhood." Ed added quickly, unimpressed by her initial answer. She must not have told Maes...

"Huh?!" Maes's jaw dropped. "We'll talk this over at dinner. You boys are invited, too!" He grinned to Ed and Al as he patted Manami on the back.

"Ahh, I can't wait! I should have taken a longer break! Not that I could if I wanted to. Ever since the first branch burned down, we can't seem to catch a break..! We're still trying to recover what was burned in the fire, but it's just too much!"

"..." There was a pause in the room before the trio collectively looked over to Sheska, who happened to still be in the room.

"Huh?!" Sheska jumped in surprise.

"Huh?" Maes asked, not getting the unspoken realization.

"How about her?" Ed quickly asked, gesturing to Sheska. "She's looking for work and happens to have a photographic memory!"

"I-I did read and remember military detective records, but..."

"YOU'RE HIRED!" Maes squealed in joy as he grabbed Sheska by the arm and began to drag her out. "We'll have you start today! We pay very well, and..."

"Th-Thank you..!" Sheska managed to cry out. "Thank you so much! I'll be more confident and keep doing my best..!"

The trio smiled and waved as the door closed, leaving them in the room full of silence again.

But Ed's smile faded.

"You really didn't tell anyone, did you?" He looked to Manami, who only sighed.

"The Colonel knows the most. And that much up until now was, 'don't talk about my existence ever.'"

"I see..." Ed sighed. He had to let it go.

"You've been living at the Hughes' Estate?" Al asked, earning a nod from Manami.

"Maes offered me their guest room to stay for a little while, but I got closer to the family until they considered me a part of it, I guess." She explained, and the Elric brothers nodded.

"We gotta get back to work." Ed said quietly, picking up his pen.

Manami could only think about having to tell Maes her story at dinner tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

That evening, Ed and Al walked with Manami to the Hughes Estate. Manami was surprised to realize almost immediately after Elicia addressed them as "Big and Little Brother" that not only had Ed and Al been here before, but they were those "guests" that Maes had mentioned staying in her room for a few nights. Manami could only laugh at the irony, though when they got inside she immediately went in her room to check something.

She pulled open the drawer to her nightstand, looking to see if the junk she had placed above _it_ was still there. She was relieved to find that it was all as she left it, and moved the miscellaneous papers and whatnot aside to find her journal. She pulled out the small book and flipped through it, going through pages of music that she had written, encoding her own alchemical notes into a few sheets... but more importantly, she made sure two photos were tucked into the last page of her book. She noticed they were still there in that last page. One photo was of her with her family, while the other photo was of her with her friends and sister.

Her most prized possessions.

She sighed softly, tucking the pictures back into the journal and putting it back in the drawer, careful to put all the junk inside on top of it before closing the drawer.

* * *

The dinner table was set, and Ed and Al went to sit with Elicia at the table. They seemed to be distracted, and Manami noticed that both Maes and Gracia were in the kitchen. This was probably her only chance...

Manami slipped away while Elicia was distracted with the boys and quietly went to the kitchen. Maes was helping Gracia get the food ready to bring out.

"Hey... need help?" Manami offered as she approached them.

"Sure! We'll take all the help we can get." Maes chuckled, but then noticed her expression. "You okay, kiddo?" He blinked in surprise.

"Yeah, I just..." She sighed. "The shortest way to say this is... I haven't been totally honest with you." She looked up to the both of them. "About my past, and everything..."

"Not that you lied," Maes pointed out. "You just didn't tell us. We didn't expect you to."

"Well... now I kind of have to." She glanced out the small window that peeked out to the dining room. She saw Ed and Al talking with Elicia, smiling happily.

"Because of them?" Maes followed her glance.

"Yeah. They're childhood friends of mine." She answered, looking back at them. "And I mean... it's time that I told you everything. I just... can we talk about the specific details when Elicia is in bed..?" She asked quietly.

Maes noticed her pained expression and went to put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course." He said with a nod.

"The last thing we want to do is push you." Gracia nodded in agreement. Manami sighed softly in relief.

"Thank you so much..."

And the dinner was peaceful. Not a word of the tragic backstory was brought up. There was no research, no stress... just a happy evening with a delicious dinner and good company. Manami found herself smiling and laughing more than she normally did at dinner.

* * *

The time flew until Elicia started yawning, and Gracia announced that it was her bedtime.

"Come tuck me in, Nami?" Elicia had pulled on Manami's sleeve, earning a smile and nod from her.

"Aww, why not me?!" Maes whined, making the little girl giggle. "You can tomorrow night, daddy." She said as she pulled Manami to walk with her down the hallway to her bedroom.

She came back about ten minutes later to find everyone sitting in the living room. They had been waiting for her. Manami took a deep breath.

Maes and Gracia were silent as Manami explained her story. It was mostly the same as what she told Ed and Al, but it didn't hurt any less to hear it again. Maes had a stone-cold demeanor while Gracia had her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry..." Manami apologized, as she had many times before.

"I'm sorry you had to go through it. It's just... sad, to hear that you kids are enlisting in the military, growing up so much before they have a chance to really live." Maes shook his head.

"I'm glad we found you, Manami." Gracia finally spoke up. "Who knows where you would be if we didn't take you in. I'm glad that we got to at least provide you a safe place to stay."

"Yeah..." Manami nodded, blinking quickly to hold back tears. "You really did, and I couldn't be more thankful."

Ed smiled softly. Things could have been very different, but at the very least he was glad that Manami had been somewhere safe this whole time.

Even if it wasn't at home.

"So, now what?" Maes asked, looking to the boys. "She's sticking with you two?"

"Seems like it." Ed answered.

"So you'll be traveling a lot..." Gracia said quietly. Both she and Manami knew that was going to be hard for Elicia.

"I'll try to be here as much as I can. I have a bed here while we're at Central." Manami noted.

"You wouldn't like a hotel or the military barracks anyway." Ed chuckled, going to glance at the clock. "Speaking of which... we should probably head out." He and Al went to stand up, Manami and Maes following suit. They escorted the brothers to the door and Maes opened it.

"We'll see you at the library tomorrow. Whenever you get up, no pressure." Ed said to Manami with a small smile. She nodded with a hum.

"See you then."

"See you soon, boys." Maes waved as they went to walk out. He closed the door and then looked back to Manami.

"Hey..." He turned to face Manami and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry again..."

"It's not like it's your fault." Manami blinked. "I should be sorry since I didn't tell you sooner."

"I more so mean what _was_ our fault. Looking back, I talked about 'family' and 'sisterhood' a lot." His lips curled into a small frown. "... I'm sure that hurt."

"No, no..." Manami shook her head. "You guys _are_ a family to me. The fact that we're not related by blood doesn't change that." She put on a small smile. "I miss my real mom and dad and sister like you wouldn't believe... but they would be happy I found you guys."

"Ohhhh...!" Maes pulled her into a tight hug. "You're gonna make me cry..!" He whined, rubbing his face against hers.

"O-Ouch! Elicia doesn't lie, your beard is scratchy..!" Manami winced, but found herself laughing anyway.

Maes released her and patted her head. "You're one hell of a kid, you know that? I know your parents would be proud."

"I don't know about that..." Manami chuckled nervously.

"As a parent, I know that they would rather it be this way— they would rather take the hit if it meant you walking away unharmed." Maes said, making Manami's eyes widen in surprise.

"Life is full of mistakes, and sure, you made a big one, but you learned from it. _That's_ what matters. You eventually found your way back to those boys and now you're helping them fix _their_ mistake." He smiled. "They would be proud."

"Geez..." Manami went to wipe an eye that she felt a tear start to form in. "Now _you're_ making me cry."

"Now we're even." Maes kissed the top of her head. "I'll quit being sappy now, you get to bed."

* * *

Another three days of hard work and no results.

The topic of giving up and trying something else came up multiple times, but they also knew that they couldn't stop.

They were just so damn close...

Finally, Manami noticed something.

"Hold on..!" Manami tensed up as she finished scratching her notes. "We messed up something..." She mumbled. Ed quickly jumped up to look over her shoulder while she worked.

"You see? Ginger doesn't stand for what we thought... it stands for..." She circled it and pointed to it, and Ed's brows furrowed as he thought.

"... you're right..!" He quickly picked up the paper and went to bring it to his own notes. "That's why the equation wasn't adding up!"

Another hour passed. The sun was beginning to set. Ed viciously scratched his notes, but then... he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening.

"... what..?" He whispered.

"What is it, brother?" Al asked, both he and Manami practically leaning over the table in anticipation.

"Check this for me. Both of you." Ed said, his voice low. He handed it to Al, and Manami got up to walk over and look over Al's shoulder.

"!" They both came to the same conclusion.

"...l-let's check again." Manami took the sheet of paper and held it close to her face. She mumbled quietly to herself as she did the math frantically in her head.

All the math was right... it was the same result.

The secret ingredient was...

"One more time... let me look it over." Ed held out his hand. "One more runthrough. Thoroughly. From scratch."

Manami handed the paper to him. He set it down on the table while whipping out a fresh piece of paper and began scribbling, a little slower now. Manami and Al watched closely, the only sound in the room being the scratching of Ed's pen...

But all of a sudden, Ed threw his pen onto the desk and kicked the table over.

"DAMN IT TO HELL!"

Manami flinched. It was triple checked... there was no other answer. She stared at the table on its side, papers scattered all across the floor. All their hard work over the past ten days... it all came to this?

The gut-punch of a conclusion made her nauseous.

"What's wrong?!" Ross and Brosh barged into the room, surprised to see that the room was an absolute wreck. "Wh-What happened..?!"Brosh gasped.

"Are you angry because you can't break the code..?" Ross asked. If so, that was no reason to throw a fit...

"No... we _did_ break it..." Al replied, his eyes glued to the floor.

"So that's a good thing, isn't it?" Brosh asked, but Ed kicked a book and sent it flying until it hit the wall.

"There's _nothing_ good about it!" He yelled, falling back on his bottom and holding his face in his hand. "Marcoh called this 'The Devil's Research...' and now we know why..!"

"What did you find out..?" Ross asked, feeling like she shouldn't have.

"The main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is..." Al trailed off. He couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Human lives." Ed finished for him.

Ross and Brosh gasped, their eyes widening in horror. Manami held a hand over her mouth, honestly concerned that she may throw up.

There was a brief moment of silence in the room.

"Hold on..." Brosh finally spoke. "You're meaning to say that the _military_ was in charge of something so... inhumane?"

"..." Ed gritted his teeth. "Second Lieutenant, Sergeant..." He lowered his hand, but still didn't look up. "I need you to not tell anyone about this."

"But—"

"Please." Ed cut off their protests. "Please act like you never heard of any of this."

"..." Brosh and Ross exchanged glances before they reluctantly nodded. "... do you need help cleaning up, sir?" Brosh asked quietly.

"No. We'll take care of it and be out soon." Ed replied, his voice low.

And with that, the Second Lieutenant and Sergeant saluted and exited the room.

Silence once again filled the room. The three children remained where they were, still like statues for what felt like forever.

"..." Until finally, Manami bent down to pick up a single piece of paper.

And then Ed picked up a book. Al went to move the table to stand upright again.

None of them said a word as they cleaned up.


	6. Chapter 6

When Manami woke up the next morning, it took her almost an hour to get out of bed. She just felt so hopeless... that, and she didn't know what to expect of the Elric brothers. She knew that she had an obligation to physically be with Ed for the day, but she also had a feeling that he and Al probably wanted to be alone.

There was only one way to find out.

She made her way to the hotel where Ed and Al lodged. The only reason she knew where they stayed was because they would stop here while she walked home from the library every night. She went inside and asked the person behind the desk where their room was, and made her way to the second floor.

"Alright..." Manami mumbled to herself as she stopped in front of the door labeled 211. She slowly lifted a hand, tapping the door with just two knuckles.

"... it's me," She said quietly. "Um... I didn't know if anything was planned for today, so..."

There was no response. She even waited an extra moment before sighing softly.

She understood, but now what was she supposed to do now?

"Please wait, sir!"

"They're still resting!"

Manami turned her head at the sound of Ross and Brosh's voices, but all she saw was... "?!"

"Miss Kami!" Alex Louis Armstrong approached her. That wasn't someone she had seen in a while... "Glad to see that you've safely returned! Are you here to see the Elric brothers as well?"

"Y-Yeah," Manami stammered. "But they're probably just—"

"Excuse me!" He went to bang on the door.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Elric brothers! Can you open the door?" He continued to bang on it, getting rougher by the second. He started to jiggle the door handle to realize it was locked. He sighed heavily through his nostrils before he yanked on it so hard that his hand went through the door!

"Edward Elric!" He roared, now opening the door.

The Elric brothers whipped their heads to see Armstrong standing at the open doorway. Manami stood next to him, staring at the doorknob in Armstrong's hand, mouth wide open.

"What a tragedy! To think that the secret of the Philosopher's Stone would be so horrid!" He cried. "I cannot stand aside quietly and allow this to pass!"

Wait, how did he know..?

Manami looked to see Ed sitting on the couch across from Al in a tank top, glaring at her.

"What?!" She shrieked. "Don't look at me! I just got here!"

And then his eyes fell on Ross and Brosh behind her.

"W-We're sorry..."

"When a guy like him gets so close, we had to talk..."

They quickly went to change the subject. "Ed, your right arm is a prosthetic?" Brosh asked, and Ed jumped a little.

"U-Uh yeah, during the Civil War there was..." He seemed hesitant to say anymore, and Brosh nodded.

"That's too bad... sometimes the truth really can be cruel."

Ed's eyes widened.

"The truth..?"

He looked down for a moment, his brain whirring in his skull.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, while Ed put a hand on his chin.

"Do you remember what Marcoh said..? 'The truth behind the truth...'" Ed thought aloud. "Could there be... something else?"

A small light of hope glowed in Ed's eyes. "Major, do you have a detailed map of Central City?"

"Why, yes..." Armstrong reached into his coat pocket to pull out a folded map. He opened it up and smoothed it down on the table in front of them. Ed looked it over for a brief moment.

"Do you know how many alchemic research labs are in Central?" He asked, and Armstrong studied it for a moment.

"There are currently four locations," He grabbed a pen from his breast pocket and circled them. "Among these four, Tim Marcoh worked for the third." He pointed to it with his pen.

"I passed through all of these after I got my certification..." Ed mumbled, his eyes scanning over the map. "None of them looked like they were doing research that was really groundbreaking..."

But then he noticed something, and pointed to it. "What's this building?"

Ross looked over his shoulder to see.

"There used to be a fifth laboratory, but it was evacuated due to structural concerns. It's now abandoned, and since it's in danger of collapsing, entrance is prohibited."

"That's the one." Ed said immediately, earning everyone's surprise. "See? There's a prison next to it. To make the Philosopher's Stone, they need live humans, so they would be decently supplied with that prison next door. Death row inmates don't have their remains returned to their families... so it would be simple to say they were put on death row, but actually used to make stones."

Manami's lips curled into a frown. They were prisoners, but... she still couldn't get past how awful of a concept that was.

"So now what..?" She asked quietly.

"This is all speculation at this point." Armstrong replied. "The military may have no connection to this. The research organization may have acted independently."

"Who's overseeing it?" Manami asked.

"That would be the Iron-Blood Alchemist, Brigadier General Basque Gran." Armstrong answered, his arms crossed.

"So we talk to him, and then—"

"He was murdered by Scar, just a few days ago." Armstrong cut Ed off. "Hence why you two are partnered up. This serial killer is going after State Alchemists, and taking them out rather quickly. Among those killed, some may have known about the truth. If there are any remaining that _do_ know the truth, this will get messy."

He then went to pick up the map and fold it up. "I will take it upon myself to probe into it and inform you later. Until then, the Second Lieutenant and Sergeant are to keep quiet on the matter!"

"Like they were supposed to in the first place..." Manami muttered.

"And you three are to stay put!" Armstrong looked to them, noticing Ed's expression. He could read right through it. "You were thinking of sneaking inside and investigating, weren't you?!"

He bent down to eye level with Ed, glaring intensely. "You will not! A child should not be put in such a dangerous situation!"

"Okay, okay!" Ed shrunk under his glare and backed away. "We won't do anything..!"

"We'll wait for your report, Major." Al added.

"Alright. You two, come with me."

"Yes sir." Brosh and Maria followed Armstrong out of the room. Armstrong kindly repaired the doorknob with alchemy on his way out.

"..." Manami scratched the back of her head.

"So... you're really not gonna do anything?" She asked.

Ed didn't say anything. She sighed heavily.

"You know I have to go with you, right?"

"You're only required to be with me at daylight hours," Ed noted. "You can go back to the Hughes' and—"

"And then tomorrow we hear that you two got yourselves killed, and I get reprimanded?" Manami glared at him. "No thanks."

Ed wanted to protest, but he didn't know how to.

"You just want to look, right?" Manami sighed through her nose. "If we just _look,_ nobody will know, nobody will get hurt. I guess it'll be my job to make sure that's what happens."

"Good luck..." Al muttered.

* * *

That evening, Manami left the hotel first to make it seem like she had gone home. On the way, she stopped at a phone booth to call the Hughes Estate to inform them that she would be home late tonight, since Ed and Al had a "breakthrough" in their research. She met the boys at the corner of the street right where Lab 5 was, and they scurried over to find walls surrounding the entire building, barbed wire curled at the top. The entrance was completely blocked off, but what was strange was that there was a guard out front...

But the real question was... how do they get in?

As Ed and Al discussed their options, Manami was scanning the wall. It was about twelve feet tall, and the barbed wire would penetrate anyone's shoe...

"We gotta go over." Ed said to her, and she nodded.

"Need a lift?" She offered, and Ed raised a brow. That was an odd question.

"I got one from Al." He pointed his thumb to Al, who was cupping his hands together and positioning himself. Ed jumped up and Al launched him to the top of the wall, carefully landing on his automail leg before pulling the barbed wire off and lowering it for Al to climb up, after he had launched Manami.

Al looked to her, noticing that she was reaching in her pockets.

"You ready?" He seemed to be ready to throw her up, but she shook her head.

"That won't be necessary."

"?" The Elric brothers looked at her in surprise. They noticed that she had pulled out two fans, and with a flick of the wrists they had opened up. She readied herself and eyed the top of the wall. Twelve feet, about thirty-five degrees... There was a small spark as she flapped her fans downward, like a bird flapping its wings, and she launched up to land on the top of the wall gracefully.

Ed's jaw hung open. "Wh-What did you just do?!" He whispered, and she blinked.

"Oh... you didn't know?" She smiled sheepishly. "That's why they call me 'Wind.'"

Ed shook his head as he looked down to see Al, his hands still cupped and ready to launch Manami, frozen in shock at what he just saw.

"Come on..!" Ed couldn't help but chuckle as Al snapped out of it and began to climb.

One by one, they dropped down and landed on the other side of the wall.

"Why didn't you say anything about your alchemy?" Ed asked Manami, who simply shrugged.

"You didn't ask before. We don't have time now, either." She said as they eyed the property. The back door was sealed shut with just as many plans of wood as there was on the front door.

But Ed noticed... a vent.

"Al, lift me up." He waved his brother over and got lifted to be eye-level with the vent with a quick scoop. He managed to pull the gate off the vent and peered inside.

"Seems like it goes inside..." He mumbled, and then looked down to Manami.

"... you _really_ want to get in here through an old, dusty vent?" She held up her arms crossed over each other in the shape of an X.

"No way. Absolutely not."

"Okay, you can stay here with Al. I'll be back in a bit." Ed said simply as he went to crawl inside.

"H-Hey! What did I just say?!" Manami whisper-yelled. "Get back here you... ugh!"

"You should be able to fit in there with him," Al pointed out. "I told you before, you can't get him to stop once he's found a way."

He offered to lift her up, and she sighed. She walked over and he helped her up. Looking at it this close, she wondered if _she_ was even going to fit...

"You gonna be okay out here by yourself..?" Manami looked down to Al, who nodded.

"I'll be just fine! Brother's more likely to get in trouble."

"Alright... here I go, then..." Manami struggled to get in, but she managed to make it inside. The smell of old dust and probably dead rats filled her nose, making her face twist in disgust, but she kept crawling.

"I swear, if something crawls on me in here, I'm bringing this whole building down..." She muttered to herself.

"Stop complaining. You didn't have to come in." Ed retorted, making Manami roll her eyes.

"Neither did you." She spat.

Manami noticed how Ed was increasingly getting further ahead of her. "How are you crawling through this so fast..? I can barely move in here."

"Probably because I'm smaller than you—" Ed stopped himself, cringing at the fact that he had called himself small. Manami didn't notice. After he recovered, he noticed an opening.

"I see something..!" He announced as he made his way to it and kicked through the gate so that he could hop down, gracefully landing on his feet.

Manami followed suit, standing upright and realizing how many cobwebs were on her.

"Ew, ew, ew..!" She quickly went to wipe off her body and her hair to make sure no spiders were lingering.

"For a building that's 'not currently in use,' there's plenty of lighting in here..." Ed noted.

Manami looked around. "Still looks abandoned. It's possible they just haven't cut off the ghost lighting."

"Only one way to find out..." Ed began to walk, Manami following close behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Manami and Ed made their way down the long hallway, until they finally found a fork, where there was an option to turn left or right.

"Which way?" Manami glanced both ways before looking to Ed.

"Hmm..." Ed kept glancing between left and right.

"We could split up." Manami mentioned, making Ed blink in surprise.

"I didn't think you'd suggest that..."

"I know we'll be here longer if I go with you one way, because you'll just want to check out the other way afterwards." Manami huffed, earning a sheepish grin from him. "I'm only suggesting this on one condition. We meet back here in ten minutes and then leave." She said sternly.

"Only ten minutes..?" Ed asked.

"Promise. Ten minutes and we're out, or no deal."

"Alright, alright..!" Ed held his hands up. "I promise!"

"And I will absolutely beat your ass if you break it." She warned. "Now pick a way and I'll go the other."

Ed sighed and went to turn to the right. Manami turned to the left.

"Ten minutes!"

"Ugh, I know!"

* * *

Manami really didn't want to split up, but she wanted to get out of here more. She made her way down the hall where she peeked through each door to only find abandoned offices... there wasn't much to see, really...

Until she made her way to a door at the very end of the hall. She slowly went to open it, flinching at how loud it creaked, before she stepped inside.

Manami noticed immediately that it was a little colder in here... and looked around to find herself in what looked like a laboratory. Cylinder-like tanks stood about six feet tall, all empty. She noticed that they were placed to follow a design on the floor.

No... it wasn't just a design, it was a transmutation circle.

"..?" The walls even looked like glass, and she could see the gray concrete behind it. Were these tanks that ran along the walls of the lab?

What was held in there..?

She had a bad feeling about this place...

And suddenly, she heard the door creak shut behind her. She froze in place when she heard a voice speak... and one that was _not_ Ed's.

"My, my..."

Manami felt the hairs on the back of her neck standing, and quickly turned to see not one, but two people standing there. One of them was a woman with long black hair wearing a matching dress and gloves. The other one appeared to be a man, with long green hair, also wearing black clothes that revealed a lot more skin. His shoes and gloves were identical in the sense of showing his fingers and toes.

"Looks like we caught ourselves a mouse." He spoke, a grin spread across his face as he went to approach her.

Manami slowly took a few steps back, realizing now that she wasn't going to be out of here in ten minutes.

"Come quietly and _maybe_ we'll kill you painlessly." His devilish smirk grew bigger as his walk turned into a run.

Manami braced herself as he swiped at her, and she quickly moved to dodge out of the way. The stranger turned to the side and went for a kick, but she jumped out of the way again.

"Get over here, you little..!" He lunged at Manami this time, but she quickly kicked at his stomach to keep him back. He grabbed her leg and pulled her closer, but she managed to block his next attack and even land a punch across his face.

"Stay away!" She yelled, staggering backwards and recovering her stance. She had to find a way out of here, but the woman was standing in front of the only exit.

The man growled as he lifted his hand to touch where she had punched him.

"Envy, quit playing around and just kill her already," The woman spoke, seeming bored. "Or _I_ will."

"Don't you worry, the fun is over!" The one known as Envy growled as he lunged at Manami again, even quicker this time. She tried to block his attack but he only kicked through it and knocked her back against the glass wall.

"Why you..!" She went to reach in her pockets for her fans, but she felt something stab through her right shoulder and stop her dead in her tracks as she yelled out in pain.

"GAH!"

She saw something stretching across the room... coming from the woman's finger? And she looked down to see that it was going through her shoulder, pinning her to the glass wall behind her.

She couldn't move.

Suddenly, she felt a hand against her face as he lifted her head and then slammed it back against the glass wall, over and over.

Bang, bang, bang, BANG!

The hand let go of her face and her head dropped for a moment. Her thoughts were fuzzy, her vision was blurry, a loud ringing filled her ears, and her head throbbed in pain...

"That's what you get for putting your dirty hand against my face..." Envy hissed. "And now..."

"Wait." The woman spoke, noticing something. Her spear-like finger had stabbed through this girl's shoulder, making her overcoat fall off her shoulder a little.

"That mark..."

"Hmm?" Envy went to yank on the shoulder of the coat, revealing the same mark they saw on any human sacrifice.

That symbol.

"Interesting..." The woman retracted her finger out of Manami's shoulder, earning a small whimper.

"It appears we found ourselves a precious sacrifice..."

"S-Sacrifice..?" Manami grunted, slowly lifting her head. "The hell... are you talking about..?"

Envy grabbed the crown of her head to push it back against the wall and leaned down to her eye level. He reached to hold her wrist with his other hand, pulling it back so that he could get a better look at her shoulder.

"That means you'll be making it out of here alive." He whispered into her ear. "Lucky you."

He suddenly kneed her in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her. Manami fell to the floor, her body curling up as she gasped for breath.

Her vision was getting too blurry... the ringing was becoming the only thing she could hear. She saw a blur of green bend down to look down at her. He reached for her head and yanked her up by her hair, making her yelp out in pain.

"But just because you're making it out of here alive, doesn't mean you'll be making out of here unharmed."

He then slammed her face into the floor, and everything went black.

* * *

Ed wasn't in the best shape, either.

He had just finished the battle with the second of the "Slicer" brothers. He was victorious, but he was wounded and lost a lot of blood. His automail arm was acting funny, too.

"You won, so I will tell you all that I know." The older brother, whose soul was only attached to the helmet, spoke. "I don't know about the stone... but I can tell you who made it. In other words, who gave us the task of guarding this place."

"Who? Who are they?" Ed asked eagerly.

"They are—" But he was cut off. Ed's eyes widened in horror as he saw something stab right through his helmet. No, two things.

"That was too close." A feminine voice spoke, as the sharp things lifted the helmet and retracted to her, for Ed to realize those things were her _fingers._

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You almost gave away our entire plan, 48." The woman said, then looked to Ed.

"So the FullMetal shrimp is here too?" Another voice spoke, revealing a guy with green hair.

Who were these people?

"So does that mean this is yours?" He asked as he threw something on the ground in front of him. It was...

"Manami!" Ed yelled, earning no response from her. She was limp on the floor.

"Manami!" He yelled again, then glared up at him.

"I swear, if you killed her—"

"Nope." The green-haired fellow shook his head and put his hands on his hips. "She just put up a fight, so I had to beat her down."

That didn't make Ed any less angry.

"How did you find out about this place?" The woman asked him. Ed only gritted his teeth, not intending to answer. She sighed.

"No one was supposed to see this, but I suppose nothing could be done about it now." And with a flick of her hand, the helmet in her fingers was split in two.

"BROTHER!" 48's younger brother yelled. "Brother! Damn you, we can still fight!" He protested, as the green-haired guy walked up to pick up their sword.

"We can still fight! Give me a new body! Give me—"

The sword went right through his blood seal.

"Shut up, you buffoon!" The green-haired guy yelled. "You were going to kill a precious sacrifice! Did you have any clue?!" He kept stabbing the blood seal "And then you were going to tell him our secret?! Were you planning to take responsibility if you ruined our plan?! HUH?!"

"Envy. He's dead."

"Pathetic." Envy shrugged. "You gotta hate it when they're weak." He turned to face Ed, seeing his horrified expression.

"Where were we? Oh, your girly friend there. She's not dead. At least I don't think she is..." He bent down next to her and held a hand to his ear as he listened.

"Mmm... yup, still breathing. _But b_ _arely._ " He gave Ed a devilish smirk. One that made his blood boil. He walked over and bent down in front of Ed.

"Nice to meet'cha! I'm impressed that the both of you made it in here! But since you guys saw a loooot of stuff you shouldn't have," He leaned closer to Ed's face. "I should probably kill you both. I could start with her, yeah?"

Ed instinctively went to kick him in the face, which he managed to dodge in the knick of time.

"Hoo! Shrimpy's getting feisty!" Envy laughed as Ed went to stand up. "Listen, I don't like to fight, so—"

"You started this, so I'll take you on—" Click. His automail arm fell limp and dropped to his side. It completely stopped responding.

"H-Huh?!"

"Looks like a technical difficulty." The woman pointed out. Envy danced over to Ed.

"Lucky me!" He went to pat his head, but then his fist closed with a fistful of Ed's hair to hold him down as he kneed him in the solar plexus. Ed coughed and gasped for air as Envy held him up by his hair.

"Just so you know, I was joking about killing you guys." Envy said. "You should consider yourself lucky that your arm broke, or you would have put up more of a fight like she did, which means I would have had to bring you down just as hard."

Ed grunted in pain, his vision getting blurry.

"Don't forget. We let you live." The woman spoke, before turning to look around the room.

"It seems that we've gotten everything we need out of here." Envy said to her.

"Yes, though it was not part of the plan for them to find this place." The woman replied.

"Well, the plan is in it's final stages. We're not doing anything here anymore anyway. Let's just blow up the place."

* * *

**BOOM!**

"What the?!" Al looked back to the building. That was an explosion!

Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Brosh had found Alphonse at Lab 5 after realizing he and Edward weren't in their hotel room. They found him fighting another suit of armor wielding a machete.

"Sergeant, we have to evacuate!" Ross yelled to Brosh, and then looked to Al "What are you doing?! We have to go!"

"Brother and Manami are still in there!" He cried, going to run towards the building, but Ross grabbed his arm.

"You can't go in!" She protested.

"Let go!" Al yelled back. "They're still in there!"

But she wouldn't let go.

"BROTHER! MANAMI!"

"Hello!" An unfamiliar voice greeted them, and Al saw someone emerge from the dust, carrying a person over each shoulder. "I have some deliveries for you!"

"Ah..." Al was speechless. Who was this person?

"They're not in any risk of dying... buuut you should probably get them to a hospital ASAP." The stranger said, lowering them to the ground. It was Ed and Manami, both injured and unconscious.

"You guys gotta do a better job of looking after them," The stranger said to Ross. "They're precious, after all."

"Sergeant, give me a hand!" Ross turned her head to yell for Brosh, who came running over. "Holy crap, they're really hurt!"

"Save that for later!" Ross turned to look at the stranger. "You should get out of—"

But he was already gone.

"What are you doing?!" Brosh yelled to Ross, with Ed already on his back. Al was with him, holding Manami in his arms. "We gotta go! The building's gonna be coming down any second!"

Ross quickly got up and caught up with them, and they ran as fast as they could off the premises as the building finally collapsed into a pile of rubble behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ngh…"

Manami struggled to open her eyes. She felt like she had gotten run over by a truck… maybe two.

"Hngh…"

 _"Nami..?"_ She could hear a distant voice, her hearing fading in and out as it was calling her name.

She couldn't make out who it was…

"Manami..?" It was a little clearer now, and with another groan Manami finally managed to crack open her eyes.

Wherever she was, it was awfully bright… no… it was just a white room with white walls. It made her eyes hurt, and she squinted them shut for a moment before trying to open them again. She saw something tall and grey, hovering over her.

"Don't push yourself…"

She could tell from the gentle voice who it was, despite that her vision was still blurry.

"Ahh…" Manami groaned, blinking slowly until her vision finally came back.

"Al… where am I..?"

"The hospital." Al answered quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I've felt… better…" Manami sighed, going to try to sit up, but Al put a gentle hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"You need to stay down. You really got hurt."

"Man…" Manami sighed, her voice finally sounding more awake now. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it from Ed…"

"Well... he got hurt too, so…"

Manami's eyes widened a little as she watched Al went to sit back down in the chair beside her bed.

"He's next door." He pointed with his thumb to the wall behind her head.

He seemed... off.

"Oh… well, why are you in here with me instead of him?" Manami asked quietly, and Al didn't immediately respond.

He couldn't tell her how he was currently feeling. There was no sense in burdening her with that right now. Though he did realize there happened to be a good excuse.

"W-Winry is working on fixing his automail right now." He told her, and Manami immediately shot up in her bed.

"WHA—owww..!" She flinched after she sat straight up, and Al reached to her.

"I asked you to stay down..!" He whined.

"I-It was a reflex..!" Manami groaned through gritted teeth, as she hunched to ride out the rest of her pain in her stomach. She could feel every bruise. She also noticed that her right arm felt funny, and noticed that it was because it was in a sling.

All these injuries, and what hurt the most... was the thought of Winry.

"... she's really here..?" She whispered.

"Mhm…" Al gave a nod, and Manami whined softly.

"Does she know that…" She trailed off.

"I haven't said anything… but I've been in here, watching you." Al said quietly, and Manami suddenly felt her cheeks sting. Thankfully, Al wasn't looking at her.

"I doubt that Ed said anything, though." He said.

Manami gave a small nod, then looked down to her lap.

"From what the doctor said…" Al picked up a clipboard that was hanging next to her bedside table. "You have a mild concussion, big bruises on the back of your head and abdomen, some scratches, and…" He paused. "A _hole_ in your right shoulder."

"..." Manami looked over to her bandaged shoulder, and reached to gently feel it. It made her wince at the touch.

"They said it was the size of something like a bullet wound, but…"

"That was no bullet." Manami shook her head, recalling the memory vividly. "It was—"

The door swung open and Manami almost had a heart attack— until she realized who was walking in.

"Mr. Hughes..!" Al breathed the same sigh of relief that Manami did.

"Glad to see you're finally up!" Maes greeted. "How are you feeling? Heard you got beat up real bad… are you alright?"

"Yeah," Manami forced a weak smile. "Well, I'm here, anyway…" She watched as he went to pull up a chair next to Al.

"What happened? I want to know everything." His smile faded into a serious demeanor.

"Sorry, but…" Manami exchanged glances with Al before looking back at him. "I don't know if I can. At least right now? I need to talk to Ed about it all first…"

"Alright, I'll go let him know you're up—"

"No, no, no, no, no!" Both Al and Manami quickly protested, Al even getting up to stop him.

"Huh? Why not?"

"I, uh…"

"Ohhh, I get it." Maes nodded. "Its that girl with him, huh?"

"Yes..." Manami sighed in relief, glad that he understood.

"Don't let her swoop him away before you can make your move!"

"Huh?!" Manami's jaw dropped. He didn't understand after all?!

"That is absolutely _not_ the case!" Her face had turned red and Maes laughed.

"I was just kidding. But you're also blushing, so..."

"Because its not even _close_ to a thing! And the thought is making me red with _anger_ _!_ " Manami retorted, but she had noticed that Al had gone quiet. She had assumed he felt awkward too, but little did she know this was just adding on to his already warped feelings.

"Alright, well I'll keep it quiet for now. You got my word." Maes said as he approached the door.

" _Thank_ you." Manami sighed heavily as he exited, but then noticed Al stand up too.

"You also leaving?" She asked, as he turned his back to her.

"Yeah. I need to go check on something." He didn't sound convincing, but before she could ask any further, he was out the door.

She sat there in silence, looking at the door for a while, before moving her glance to her bandaged hands in her lap.

What was she going to do, now..?

* * *

Manami managed to sleep for an hour or two, but woke when the nurse came to check on her and bring some water. A few minutes after she left, the door opened again.

"Hey." Ed had stepped into Manami's room, wrapped in bandages like she was.

"Hey…" The brunette greeted him. "Have you seen Al?"

Ed blinked in surprise to the sudden question. "No, actually…" He went to sit at her bedside.

"How are you feeling?"

"Depends on how you feel." Manami chuckled weakly. "I'm sorry... I talked big like I could fend for myself and I totally blew it…"

"No, don't worry about it." Ed stopped her there. "That wasn't an ordinary situation. I underestimated the danger there. I... should have listened to you and the Major..."

"Whoa... you usually don't admit when other people are right." Manami tilted her head. "You sure you're okay?"

"Just because I can admit when people are right doesn't mean I like to!" Ed retorted, his brows furrowing. "Just accept it."

"Okay, okay..." Manami thought for a moment. "So... did you see _them_ too..?"

She asked as she met his glance, and he nodded.

"Yeah."

They discussed a little more about what each of them saw. The lady with the extended fingers, the guy with green hair, both of which remembered him being called "Envy."

"I'm just glad you're okay." Ed sighed. "They brought you to me when you had been knocked out, and I thought you were dead..."

"I actually think they intended to kill me, but…" Manami glanced at her right shoulder, recalling the interaction. "They mumbled about some kind of sacrifice. For whatever reason, that was enough to spare me."

Ed nodded. "Yeah... they said the same to me too."

Both of them were quiet for a long moment.

"Well, you rest up. We'll talk more tomorrow." Ed broke the silence, and went to get up and head towards the door.

"Al... told me Winry was here." Manami said suddenly, making Ed stop in his tracks.

"... is that true..?" She whispered.

"... yeah… I haven't said anything to her, if that's what you're worried about." He replied, still not turning around.

"..." Manami looked down.

"The way you handle this is up to you." Ed looked back at her over his shoulder. "It seems she's going to be here for a day or two more. You just woke up, so I honestly think you should rest your head today—"

Suddenly, there was a light knock at the door, and it opened to reveal Al.

"Oh, Alphonse…" Ed blinked.

"Al?" Manami went to peek from behind Ed, smiling a little at the sight of him. She was glad he was back.

"... were you leaving?" Al took a step back and held the door open for Ed. His tone was cold, throwing both Manami and Ed off.

"Y-Yeah… thanks." Ed tried to ignore it and walked past him.

"Your dinner will be ready soon." Al told him, and Ed hummed to signal that he heard him, and then Al stepped inside the room.

"Same goes for you, dinner will be here soon. How are you doing?" He looked over at her, but she looked more worried than anything.

"I feel like I should be asking you that…" She said quietly. "Are you okay, Al?"

"I'm fine." Al shook his head, still not sounding convincing. "I'm just kind of... mentally exhausted." He went to sit.

"Do you want to talk about it..?" She asked him, noticing his hands clench a little.

"... what was your favorite memory of us? You know… as kids?" He asked quietly, and Manami blinked in surprise.

That was an odd question to bring up out of the blue.

"Umm…" She looked up in thought. The only thing that came to mind was…

"Well," Manami felt herself blush, turning her head to look out the window to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"There was a time where Ed and I had a really big fight. It wasn't like we hadn't had a fist fight or two before, but I would usually throw the first punch, so then it would be fair game to him from there." She recalled. "But this one time, I kept pushing his buttons and daring him to hit first. I dunno if he really was going to, but… you still got in between us and stopped it before it could even happen."

That was the moment she realized her feelings for him were a little bit more than platonic. She was young then, but those feelings never wavered since then, even now… but…

".... I… don't remember that…" Al whispered.

For different reasons, both of their hearts broke.

Manami could only think of how he didn't remember her fondest memory of him. Al could only think that this memory might not have even been true.

Maybe it was someone else that Manami was thinking of? But how could she even be in on this facade? He couldn't wrap his mind around it.

They both stayed silent for what felt like forever.

"Sorry… I should go." Al went to stand and before Manami could say a word, he swiftly left the room.

"..." Manami felt guilt wash over her.

She understood that maybe it wasn't as important of an event to him as it was to her, and that was okay... and she knew that this pain she felt was nothing compared to the pain she inflicted on them when she left Resembool. She deserved to feel this lousy, but…

She rubbed at her eyes with her sleeve, wiping away the tears that stung the corners of her eyes.

* * *

Somewhere in her moping, Manami had managed to doze off again. She felt like she had jerked awake, but she couldn't tell from what? Little did she know that it was the sound of Edward slamming his fists down on his meal tray.

There was a brief moment of silence, until Manami jumped at another loud sound.

"YOU IDIOT!"

BANG!

"!?" Manami looked at the wall behind her to realize two things:

One, this was happening next door.

Two, that shriek came from Winry.

"Winry..?" She whispered to herself before forcing herself to sit on her knees, despite the pain in her abdomen, and turn to face the wall so that she could place her ear against the wall. She couldn't really hear that much, other than soft sobbing.

"Why would he… fake brother…" She could vaguely hear Winry's voice through the wall.

Fake brother..?

Manami wanted to get up and go ask, but… Winry was there.

"Now, go get your brother!" She heard Winry say more clearly, and then heard Al's clanking footsteps followed by a door opening and closing.

He left the room… maybe Manami could follow.

She looked nervously to the floor where she slowly shifted in her bed and dipped her toes to touch the ice cold floor. She noticed a pair of slippers nearby and she put her second foot on the floor, hand still on the wall for support, and then she went to put each foot in a slipper.

She slowly shuffled across the room and approached the door, feeling her heart start to pound. She listened for any noise before slowly pulling the door open and peeking out. She quickly retracted as she noticed the door to the room next door open.

"Let's go find them…" That was Maes...

"I don't know if I should…" She heard Winry speak.

"Come on, it'll be okay." Maes said, and Manami peeked again to see them walking down the hall.

There she was... Winry. Her blonde hair was so long now... that was all she could see before they disappeared out of her sight.

Her chest hurt, and she couldn't tell if it was because of her heart pounding or because of her guilt.

Maybe it was both.

She knew she should be with Winry, going to support Ed and Al, too… but as usual, she was held back because of fear.

No... not this time. She had to go, too. She would just be careful and stay out of Winry's sight.

Manami gritted her teeth as she pushed her door open and went to shuffle a distance behind them down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Manami followed Maes and Winry until there was a stairway. They had gone up the stairs, but Manami remained at the bottom, prepared to sneak around the corner when they came back down. They didn't seem to go outside to talk to Ed and Al, either…

She could only assume that it was because Ed and Al were having some sort of brotherly moment that they didn't want to impose on.

Manami listened intensely to try to hear anything, to no avail... but, a few minutes later, she saw Maes and Winry turn to come down the stairs.

"!" Manami quickly turned to shuffle as fast as she could around the corner. She peeked as they walked by, without as much as noticing her. She waited until they were out of sight and quietly sighed in relief, then went to turn the corner to go up the stairs, but…

"Ah..!"

"Ma—"

In that split moment, Manami had bumped into Ed, and Al instinctively reached to covered his mouth before he could say her name. With his other hand, he quickly guided Manami to hide behind him just before Winry and Maes turned around. They blinked at the sight of Al's hand over Ed's mouth still, and both of them standing there awkwardly.

Manami held her breath from behind Al.

"Huh..?" Winry raised an eyebrow. "What are you guys doing?

"M-Ma-CHOO!" Ed pretended to sneeze into Al's hand.

"B-Bless you, brother..!" Al quickly caught on and played along.

"Since when do you cover Ed's mouth for him to sneeze?" Winry raised a brow.

"I-It was just a lucky catch!" Al squeaked.

"...." Winry stared at them, not seeming to be convinced.

"We'll see you back in your room." Maes went to pat Winry's back to lead her into walking away... but once she was turned, he pointed to Al's feet, making the Elric brothers jump.

He could clearly see a pair of feet, knowing it was Manami was behind him, but thankfully he also knew not to say a word.

Once they were gone, the three of them breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the _hell_ are you doing out of bed..?!" Ed hissed as Manami went to lean her back against the wall, still holding her abdomen with her free hand.

"I-I don't know..!" Manami sputtered. "I woke up to a loud noise, then heard that you were fighting or something, and…" She trailed off and looked up to see Ed's expression soften a little.

"You were worried…" Al said quietly.

"Yeesh…" Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "And you risked Winry seeing you just to check on us..?"

"Well, yeah..." Manami said, as if it were matter of fact— which, to her, it was. "You guys were acting weird and I... wanted to make sure you were okay, that's all..." She frowned, but was surprised to see Ed crack a smile.

"We're okay…"

"Yeah." Al agreed with his brother.

"I guess you've been gone so long, you forgot how we fight all the time." Ed pointed out, and Manami shook her head.

"I haven't forgotten that you guys fight," Manami scoffed. "But not enough to make Winry cry."

Ed flinched.

"Winry _cried?_ " He quickly looked back to Al, who also jumped and quickly waved his hands.

"N-Not that much..!"

Manami watched the two of them, and she chuckled, earning their attention.

"Geez… you two really haven't changed." She shook her head, then stared at the floor for a moment.

"... I've been thinking... I think I'll be ready tomorrow…" She looked back up to them. "She'll be here then, right?"

Ed and Al's eyes widened. They knew instantly what she meant.

"Yeah, but..." Al trailed off.

"Are you sure..?" Ed asked.

"Yeah… I don't know if and when I'll get the chance again. I better not miss it..." Manami said, but then groaned in pain.

"But, for now... I need help getting back to my room..."

"I-I'll get you a wheelchair..!" Alphonse quickly reacted and then darted down the hall, leaving Ed and Manami alone.

"We… haven't changed, huh?" Ed sighed softly through his nose and he looked back at her.

"Sorry, was that bad to say?" Manami asked, to which Ed quickly shook his head.

"I guess it's nice to hear that, despite everything, we're still ourselves." He said quietly.

Manami didn't know how to respond at first. She thought about how everything had changed, the things they had all done since they last met.

"I guess… just because _things_ change, doesn't always mean that the _people_ change, huh?" She looked over to him, earning a weak chuckle.

"I guess…"

"Alright..!" Al hastily returned with a wheelchair and helped Manami sit in it.

"Much better…" She sighed peacefully.

"So tell me, how do you plan to go about this? Seeing Winry again?" Ed asked her, stepping in front of her chair while crossing his arms.

"Well… there isn't exactly a way to plan this..." Manami shrugged. "I guess when she arrives tomorrow, sit her down and brace her for a big deal, and then I'll just come in and try to explain everything the best I can." Manami looked down to her hand clenched tightly in her lap. She hadn't even noticed until now…

"I wasn't prepared when I had to explain things to you two, so..." She trailed off, feeling her throat tighten up.

"Geez... I'm already nervous…" She chuckled weakly.

Al hummed in response. "It's something worth being nervous about."

"But… you're doing the right thing." Ed added, moving so that Al could start pushing her chair and walking beside them.

"You should worry about resting for now..." Al pointed out.

"I agree." Ed walked ahead to approach his door. He stood in front of it, almost like a guard as he watched Al wheel Manami past him to her room next door.

"Until then, goodnight." Ed nodded to her, and she nodded back.

"Goodnight."

Ed waited until Al opened her door and pushed her into her room to go into his own. Meanwhile, Al helped Manami out of her chair and into her bed before rolling the empty wheelchair behind her nightstand. Just in case she needed it again.

"Thanks..." She adjusted herself to be comfortable and smiled over to him. He was being really gentle and patient about everything...

"Of course..." Al nodded to her. He knew now would be the time he should leave, but... he didn't want to.

"Listen, um..." He clenched his fists. "I wanted to apologize... I've been acting weird and I wasn't honest with you." He said quietly.

"The truth is, I fought someone outside of the laboratory. Someone like me. So like me that their soul was also attached to a suit of armor." He explained, making Manami's eyes widen in surprise.

"He twisted my mind to believe some awful things. Things that just weren't true..."

"I'm sorry you went through that alone..." Manami shook her head. "Is that why you asked me what favorite memory of us was?" She asked, and he nodded.

She thought for a moment, connecting the dots. "... I heard Winry say something about a fake brother..." She looked up to him. "Did you think that you weren't Ed's real brother?"

"... I didn't think I was a real person, period." Al answered quietly. "I was told that alchemists could fabricate memories while attaching a soul to something. I don't even know if it was true, but..." He shook his head. "It's ridiculous nonetheless. There was no reason to believe that. So, I'm sorry if I treated you any differently."

"Don't worry, you didn't hurt my feelings or anything like that."

"Even if I don't remember your favorite memory of us?"

Manami was caught off guard by his question and averted her eyes. That and her awkward expression answered his question.

"J-Just because I remember it, doesn't mean you have to." She stammered. "My feelings weren't hurt, it was just... surprising to know you didn't remember."

He knew she was lying, but he let it go.

"... well, I know you remember my favorite memory. Well, maybe not my favorite..." Al corrected himself. "More like the one that made the most impact on me. Though it's probably not the most pleasant memory for you."

"..?" Manami looked back to him, seeing that he had sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"... it was at Shiori's funeral." He started, noticing her expression harden a little. "When you played the piano."

"... why?" Manami's eyes narrowed, looking away again.

"Because... I knew how you didn't want to do it." Al said quietly. "But you did it anyway. You were so strong in that moment and, despite your pain, you still played the piano so beautifully..."

He hummed softly. "At the time, you just looked so mature and grown up. It was a strength I hadn't seen in you before. I just remember being so amazed by it."

"..." Manami shook her head. "There was nothing admirable about it..." She gritted her teeth.

"That was the time where I became nothing but sad and bitter." She clenched her hand in her lap. "All I could focus on after that was my own pain."

"So, you don't play anymore..?" Al asked quietly, and she scoffed.

"Of course not."

"Is it because you don't like it anymore?" He asked.

Manami shook her head. "... it doesn't make me happy anymore."

"... that's a shame."

"It's not a big deal." She turned her head.

"... your happiness isn't a big deal?" Al asked quickly, making Manami tense a little. She gritted her teeth for a moment.

"..." But then her fists loosened. She had given up the thought of happiness. She chuckled weakly and forced a smile to him.

"Let's stop... talking about it for now."

"Sorry..." Al apologized, but Manami shook her head.

"No, don't be... I'm just a little too tired to talk about it."

He knew that that wasn't the reason, but he had no intention to argue.

"I should let you rest." Al went to stand up. "Brother and I will be next door if you need anything."

"Thanks again," Manami raised a hand to wave. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He walked to the door, glancing back at her once before he shut the door behind him.

He sighed and rubbed the side of his head. He felt so dumb... that was supposed to be a good conversation, but he just ended up upsetting her.

Manami sighed when the door shut and she went to rub her forehead.

 _"Your happiness isn't a big deal?"_ Al's words lingered in her mind, making her brows furrow.

Of course it wasn't...

Or, at the very least, it wasn't a priority.

She was her own harshest critic when it came to her mistakes. She expected everyone to turn their backs on her, and yet... even after admitting that she lied and ran away for six years, she was only met with, for the most part, patience and understanding when she revealed everything to the Elric brothers. They still cared so much for her well-being, even after lying to them.

Why didn't anyone resent her? Turn their backs?

Was she a bad person for expecting everyone to? Or were they just too good of people to meet her negative expectations?

Her heart suddenly dropped at the thought of facing Winry tomorrow.

"..." She sighed again.

* * *

The next morning came. To Manami's surprise, it was Ed who came into her room and not Al. She wondered if it was because of their conversation last night.

She probably upset him.

"Mornin'. Feeling any better?" Ed approached her bedside.

"I guess so... I got to walking around this morning." Manami watched as Ed came over, and then she went to ready herself to leave the bed.

"Al is talking with her now," He told her, his expression serious. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Manami sighed softly. "I wasn't ready with you and Al, and I was less prepared with Maes. I at least had a little more time to think it over this time throughout last night."

"Meaning you probably didn't sleep." Ed chuckled weakly, and Manami cracked a small grin.

"A little. Not that much." She admitted.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that we have plans to leave tomorrow. Can you walk?" He asked her, eyeing her over.

"Yeah... the only thing that hurts terribly at this point is my shoulder." Manami gestured her head towards her bandaged shoulder. "So I'll probably have my arm in this sling for a while. But I can walk and move everything else..."

"Good to hear." Ed nodded, but then looked down. "So... no more splitting up. At least as much as possible."

"Agreed." Manami went to get out of bed and stand up. Ed could tell by watching her that she definitely improved since yesterday.

"Alright..." He glanced to the door.

"Mhm." Manami nodded in agreement. "It's time."


	10. Chapter 10

Manami and Ed stood at the door to his room. The brunette took a deep breath through her nose and exhaled before Ed went to open the door and poke his head in the room.

"You ready?"

"Yeah." Manami heard Al reply.

"What's going on, guys?" She heard Winry ask, and it made Manami's heart pound. "You're acting really weird."

Ed didn't reply, looking back at Manami before opening the door more to let her in. Surprisingly enough, her feet moved immediately to step inside, and Manami lifted her eyes to meet the blue eyes of Winry Rockbell.

She could tell, just for a moment, that Winry looked a little confused— probably because she didn't recognize her.

"Hi… Winry…" Manami spoke, and her voice helped Winry remember.

Her mouth hung open, eyes wide in surprise.

"Ma… Manami..?" She whispered, and Manami gave a nod.

"B-But…" She looked to Ed and Al for a moment, then back to Manami. "But... _how..?_ You…" She trailed off, and Manami swallowed thickly.

"There's a lot to explain… a-and don't worry, I'll explain everything... but before I do, I just…" She swallowed again. "I just want to say that I'm really sorry first…"

Winry looked pained, and it killed her.

"How long did _they_ know?" Winry asked, making Manami blink in surprise.

"Today would be the twelfth day." She answered.

"So, where were you yesterday?" Winry frowned, and Manami flinched.

"N-Next door." She pointed to the wall with her thumb. "But that's my fault. I asked Ed and Al to not to say anything, not until I was ready." She said, and that seemed to be enough for Winry.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but let me tell the story... I'm hoping that I'll answer most of your questions along the way… okay?" Manami asked, and after a moment... Winry nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

After Manami finished explaining the story, Ed was sitting next to Winry on his bed, while Al stood leaning against the wall, next to Manami who had taken a seat next to the bed.

"Now we're here... and that's everything." She concluded.

"So you're telling me... you expected us to turn our backs on you because of what you did?" Winry asked, her eyes full of tears, but her expression angry.

"... I'm not saying it was the right thing to expect." Manami shook her head.

"I, for one, am still angry about it." Ed spoke up, making Manami's eyes widen.

"I've been keeping the peace because our jobs depend on it." He admitted. "Yeah, a part of me is glad to have you back. That makes it easier. But a part of me just can't help being angry." He looked down to his lap.

"... It hurts... to hear that you had such little faith in us. You thought we would abandon you, and so you abandoned us, first." Winry finally spoke, not looking Manami in the eye either.

"My thoughts exactly." Ed added, his arms crossed.

"..." Manami looked down. "And you have every right to be angry, and to be hurt, about that. That was a mistake, and I can't apologize enough."

The room fell into a deafening silence.

"..." Winry sighed. "I've made up my mind."

Everyone looked up to her.

"Manami, don't think for a second that I'm not relieved that you're alive and with us now." She spoke. "I am also glad that you've realized your mistake and are taking the steps to earn our forgiveness..." She paused.

"But... I need a little more than that to earn back my _trust._ The only way that will come is with time." She forced a small smile.

Manami nodded quietly. "I understand. And I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to fix things. It may not ever be the way it was before, but..." She trailed off, but everyone seemed to understand.

"So, now what..?" Winry looked to Ed. "Are you guys leaving again?"

"Yeah." Ed answered.

"And you're going with them?" Winry asked Manami, who nodded. "The military order is to be basically attached to Ed's hip as much as possible, so... yep."

"... did you ever think of coming back home?" Winry asked nervously, making Manami's eyes widen in surprise.

"W-Well..."

She felt everyone's eyes on her.

"... I know I'm not ready yet... but I'd be lying if I said I didn't." She answered, honestly.

"I see..." Winry smiled a little. "That's good to hear."

"I owe Granny an explanation as much as I owed you guys one. It's just..." Manami's eyes narrowed as she looked down to her lap. "I haven't been there in so long, and... I don't know if I'm ready to see it all again."

"Well, lucky for you, Brother doesn't like going home too much." Al chuckled, earning a glare from his older brother.

"Only because there's no leads to get our bodies back there!" Ed protested.

"Yeah, that's _definitely_ why." Winry rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Ed huffed, going to change the subject. "Win, I was actually going to ask you a favor... if you could go to the train station and get us three tickets." He grabbed his wallet and a small notebook off his bedside table along with a pen and went to scratch on it, before ripping the page out and handing it to her.

"This is the location, and..." He reached into his wallet to pull out some money. "And this should cover the expenses."

"I-I can get money for my ticket..." Manami offered.

"Don't sweat it." Ed waved his hand. "We'll take turns covering the expenses, sound good?"

"Yeah, like I need to owe you anything else..." Manami sighed.

It couldn't be helped.

"Alright, I'll be back then..." Winry had gotten up and walked to the door, flashing a small smile to everyone, even Manami, before she walked out.

"..." Manami went to rub her head with her free hand and sighed heavily. It was only the early afternoon, but she was exhausted.

Ed opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, and it opened to reveal Maes and Armstrong.

"Hey!" Maes grinned as he and Armstrong stepped inside.

"Miss Kami! I'm glad to see you awake and well!"

"Thanks..." Manami smiled weakly.

"You got all that awkward stuff out of the way, I take it?" Maes asked, noticing how Manami looked tired.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Great! I brought the Major with me so that you two could spill the beans on what happened. I even brought you stuff to draw with!"

"We're not babies..." Ed groaned.

"This is strictly for investigation." Maes said, his expression hardening. "I'm helping Major Armstrong crack this case... and, now that it's personal, I would like a word with the punk who gave Manami that nasty shoulder wound, _personally."_

* * *

"So, both of your pictures of the suspects match." Maes compared Ed and Manami's drawings after they each explained from beginning to end what had happened.

"I know that this one was called 'Envy.'" Manami pointed to her drawing of him.

"And they both had this tattoo, of an Ouroboros." Maes had his hand on his chin.

"My concern is the meaning behind these two different transmutation circles..." Armstrong thought aloud as he handed back Manami Ed's drawings.

"That I don't know..." Manami answered. "Maybe this circle was to tamper with the raw ingredients, while the one I saw was..." She lost her train of thought. It was so confusing.

"Ahh, I don't know... I didn't see what Ed saw, and he didn't see what I saw."

"I was just in a big room, with this circle on the floor." Ed said, pointing to the circle he drew. "There was also some kind of mural on the wall, but it was dark and I couldn't make much of it out." Ed explained.

"And I was in a laboratory, with _this_ circle on the floor." Manami pointed to her drawing. "There were a bunch of tanks that looked like they were holding a whole lot of... _something."_

 _"_ Perhaps enough to fuel the East Area Civil War..." Armstrong glanced to Maes.

 _"_ Even if we try to investigate this any further, everything that you guys saw is just a pile of rubble now." Maes sighed, and everyone groaned.

"Well..." He took the notebook from Manami. "I can start at the crime list over at the Tribunal. Maybe something will pop up."

"I've gathered a list of Doctor Marcoh's subordinates. I will look into them and perhaps there may be someone who could give us more information." Armstrong added.

"Well—" Al was cut off by another person's voice.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned and their jaws dropped to the floor. How long had he been there?! They didn't even hear the door open!

"Furher King Bradley!" They all stood at attention, even Ed and Manami.

"Shhh..!" Bradley hushed them as he approached them, both arms behind his back. "No need to be alarmed."

"F-Furher, what brings you here..?" Maes asked, his voice quieter.

"I've come to pay the Wind and FullMetal Alchemists a visit and wish them a speedy recovery! Do you kids like melons?"

"Huh?" Both of them blinked as Bradley pulled both arms from behind his back to reveal a melon in each hand. He handed them to Ed and Manami individually. They almost fell over, but they couldn't tell if it was from the weight of shock that Bradley may have heard everything, or from the melons.

"So, you've all been busy." Bradley went to fold his arms behind his back again. "You've been doing some investigation I hear, Major Armstrong."

"U-Uh, yes sir..! I mean... how did you—"

"I wouldn't underestimate my intelligence network." Bradley said simply, then eyed Edward and Manami.

"Mr. Elric, Miss Kami... you've been looking into the Philosopher's Stone?" He asked, making them freeze.

"Exactly how much do you know about it?" He asked, and they both swallowed. "I can only hope for your sake... that you don't know too much."

Ed and Manami didn't say anything, but stared up at him in horror. What could they say at a time like this? They couldn't tell him everything, but that sounded like a threat..!

Before they could think any more, Bradley had burst out into a hearty laugh.

"I was just joking! You two are pretty uptight for a couple of youngin's." He went to pat Ed's shoulder.

Manami felt lightheaded. Holy crap...

"I'm aware that there are some suspicious, even disturbing, movements in the military lately, and I want to do something about it. However..." He went to pick up a stack of documents that Armstrong had brought. "I've already looked into these names, the ones who worked on the research of the Philosopher's Stone. I've come to find that every single person here has been reported missing."

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Well, there went Armstrong's idea...

"What's more, they had vanished only a few days ago, before the Fifth Laboratory collapsed. I found that even more suspicious. The enemy seems to be always one step ahead of us, and I'm afraid that I don't know how far across our military ranks they've spread. We're at a disadvantage... they know a lot about us, and we don't know a lot about them."

"So in other words, this investigation is much more dangerous than originally anticipated..." Maes said, going to look to Manami. She met his glance, but quickly looked away.

"Precisely. And so... Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Wind Alchemist, Elric brothers... you've all proven to be of trustworthy character. With that in mind, I give you the direct order to not look into this matter— and all that it concerns— any further. Suspicion is our strongest line of offense, and our only form of defense is discretion."

Bradley eyed Edward and Manami. "Trust no one. Keep this to yourselves at all costs. But..." He turned to Maes and Armstrong. "When the time comes to confront the enemy, I trust that you will join me."

"Yes, sir!" Maes and Armstrong quickly saluted.

"Excuse me, have you seen the Furher come this way?" They heard a voice from behind the door.

"That's my cue..." Bradley went to walk to the window and open it, then lift a leg to climb over the windowsill.

Bradley looked back to see everyone staring at him, dumbfounded.

"You see, I've snuck away from my bodyguards to get a moment of privacy. I'm sure you understand." He explained, and then lifted a hand to wave. "Until we meet again!"

And with that, he climbed out the window and walked away...

"... did he just..?" Manami's mouth was hanging open.

"... yup." Ed answered, his jaw also hanging.

That whole interaction was... really bizarre.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm back!" Winry entered Ed's room to see everyone looking strange.

"You... guys alright?"

"Yeah... storm just rolled by." Ed mumbled, seeming dazed.

"Okay..." Winry went to change the subject.

"I got you those tickets." She said as she held up an envelope.

"Y-You're leaving already?" Maes asked, turning to look at Manami. "But your wounds aren't even healed yet..!"

"We'll be fine..." Manami tried assuring him.

"Says the one who can't move her right arm! Did that ho—"

"L-Let's talk about this later!" Manami cut off Maes, shifting her glance back and forth between Winry, which gave him the signal that she didn't want to talk about this in front of Winry.

"We're going to Dublith tomorrow." Ed announced, to help change the subject.

"Where is that?" Winry asked, and Al had taken out a map that was in the same envelope as the train tickets.

"It's here," He pointed to it on the map. "Right in the middle of the south.

"Wait!" Winry gasped and also went to point at the map. "That's right before Rush Valley?"

"Huh?" Manami asked. "What's in Rush Valley that's got you excited?"

" **Automail!** " Winry shrieked, taking everyone back.

"You gotta take me, Ed! Take me! Take me! Please! Please! Please!" She begged Ed, who only glared at her.

"Just go yourself." He muttered. We don't have time for vacation stops."

"Excuse me! Who just went out and bought those tickets for you?!" Winry yelled at him.

"And I paid for them!" Ed yelled back. "Don't try to use that against me!"

"We could stop there for just a day," Manami suggested. "I don't see the big deal."

"I think a break from all the stress would be good for us." Al added.

"See, _that's_ how you treat a friend! Thank you Manami and Alphonse!" Winry grinned, and then pointed to Ed. "You're outnumbered, so we're going!"

"I never even— Ugh, it's not like I have a choice, do I?" Ed groaned.

"I planned to go back home, but this is too good to pass up! Hold on, I gotta call Granny!"

And before anyone else could say anything, Winry was out the door.

"..." Manami sighed through her nose and smiled. Seeing Winry happy again was a nice sight.

"She'll make you a good wife someday." Maes put his hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Why do you keep bringing that up?!" Ed barked, making Al and Manami laugh.

"Oh, Manami, I got good news for ya. Ed was discharged today, but I was told on the way here that you were too! So come home with me and have a big dinner with us before you leave tomorrow!

"Oh, really? Even with my shoul—" Manami was cut off by Maes pulling out a bag. Where did he even get that from?

"As long as you clean your wound and rub ointment on it every night!" He grinned.

Manami frowned. She _hated_ the smell of ointment...

"Fine..."

* * *

"Look who I brought home!" Maes chimed as he, Winry, and Manami walked through their front door.

"Nami!" Elicia excitedly ran to hug her leg. "And Winny, too!"

"Hi Elicia," Winry greeted her.

"I'm so glad you're alright..." Gracia went to hug Manami. She smiled softly and hugged her back with her free arm.

"Yeah, me too." She hummed.

"I'd hate to be the bad guy, but I was wondering if I could steal Manami for a hot minute. I needed to talk to her about something." Maes asked, looking down to Elicia hugging her leg. She frowned up at him, seeming unwilling to let go.

"It'll be quick, I promise. How about an extra cookie at dessert for the trouble?" He offered.

"Ooh!" Elicia immediately let go of Manami's leg, making everyone laugh. That was almost _too_ easy.

Maes and Manami quietly walked to her room where he held the door open for her and shut it behind her.

"... I think I know what you want to talk about—"

"I was _so_ worried..." Maes cut Manami off, and she looked back to see that he was gritting his teeth. The pain that washed across his face rendered her speechless. He was always so smiley and cheerful at the hospital...

"We almost lost you just a couple nights ago. That call you made to us could've been the last. Did you know the danger you were getting yourselves into?" He asked.

"... no, I didn't." Manami went to sit on her bed, looking down.

"I thought I did... but I really had no idea." She said, as Maes went to sit on the other bed in the room, across from her. He took his glasses off and used his other hand to rub the bridge of his nose, between his eyes.

"Please... I know those boys will go to any lengths to get their bodies back, but..." He sighed heavily. "You need to listen to the Furher."

He removed his hand and put his glasses back on before looking back at her. "I know how your mind works. I know that you didn't know of the danger until you were already in it, but..." He paused. "Now that you _do_ know, I trust you to lead those boys in the right direction and keep them— and yourself— out of danger."

"Okay. I promise." Manami offered him a small smile. She had no objections.

Maes went to get up and bend down in front of her, pulling her into a hug.

"... all of this has me terrified. For you, and those boys." He said quietly. She could hear his voice waver a little. She sighed softly and buried her head in his shoulder as she hugged him back.

"... I'm scared, too..." She admitted. "But I have to help them..."

"I know you do." Maes pulled away and kissed the top of her head. "That's why I'm not trying to stop you. But I _am begging you..._ to be smart and diligent. For yourself— and for them."

Manami nodded, forcing a small smile. "... I will... thank you..."

* * *

It was like Gracia had gone all-out to make the best dinner for the celebration of Manami and Ed's recoveries, as well as wishes for all of them to have safe travels tomorrow. After everybody ate, Manami and Winry played with Elicia until it was time for bed, to which Elicia requested that Manami tuck her in.

Manami followed Elicia into her room and watched as she jumped in her bed and went to crawl under the covers.

"Thanks for tucking me in, Nami." Elicia smiled and Manami pulled the covers over her and properly tucked them into the mattress.

"Of course, anytime you want. Just don't ask too much or your dad will get jealous." She replied with a soft chuckle, but noticed Elicia's smile had faded.

"Are you really going away tomorrow..?" She asked quietly. It made Manami's heart break.

"... yeah..." Manami forced a smile. "But I'll be back very soon. I gotta go somewhere with Winry and big and little brother."

"Oh, I see..." Elicia also forced a smile. "You and Winny keep big and little brother out of trouble. That's what daddy says."

"He's absolutely right." Manami nodded. "I'll wake up super early so we can play a lot before we go tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay..!" Elicia seemed excited. Manami chuckled softly and went to kiss her forehead.

"I'll see you in the morning." She went to stand up.

"Goodnight Nami..."

"Goodnight Elicia..." Manami smiled back at her before opening the door and walking out.

She went to her room for a moment to grab a change of clothes. She really wanted a shower... with as hot of water as her shoulder would allow.

Manami undressed and looked at herself in the mirror. She had a lot of bruises... she never really got to look at herself since she got all these injuries. She saw the bandage on her shoulder, and slowly went to remove it.

The wound looked horrendous.

Even with the bandage on it, there was so much dried blood around it. She hoped that, after this shower, it would look a lot better.

Nonetheless, maybe hot water wasn't a good idea.

She stepped into the shower to get started on cleaning up. While it was a little painful, the cleaning of her shoulder wound wasn't as bad as she thought. In fact, she was pretty sure the hole had closed up, which was a good sign. The scab just needed to heal, and heal nicely, if she kept up with that ointment.

The thought of how bad it was gonna small still made her face twist in disgust.

But she remembered that she had left that in her room.

And so she finished her shower, toweled off, brushed her hair, and got changed into pajamas. She thought it would be best to wear a light t-shirt, so that Winry didn't see the wound, but with soft enough material to not irritate the wound too much.

She made her way back to her room, opening the door to see Winry getting ready at the bed across from her own.

"Oh, hey..." Winry smiled at her. "Feel better after that shower?"

" _Much_ better." Manami smiled back.

"How's your shoulder?" Winry asked, making Manami chuckle nervously.

"Pretty fine. I think I'll leave it out of the sling overnight and see how it feels tomorrow."

"You left your ointment on the table there," Winry pointed it out, making Manami a little more nervous. "Do you need help putting it on?"

"N-No... I got it!" Manami tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, but Winry wasn't convinced.

"You don't want me to see it, do you?"

"No! I mean, it's not that I don't _want_ you to," Manami went to grab the bottle off her bedside table. "It's just gross, so I don't need to subject you to that..."

"Did you forget my mom and dad were doctors?" Winry muttered, unimpressed by Manami's excuse.

Manami's mouth hung open. "Ah..." She actually did forget...

"..." Winry sighed. "Sit down." She told her, getting up to snatch the bottle out of Manami's hand.

"But—"

" _Sit._ " Winry ordered, more stern this time. Manami quickly obeyed.

"Take off your shirt so I can look at it." Winry said, and Manami whined.

"But I'm shy..." Manami joked lightly, and Winry groaned.

"Alright, alright... I was just jokin'." The brunette sighed as she went to pull her shirt over her head. Winry gasped at the sight of her right shoulder.

"I told you it looked gross." Manami muttered, after hearing her gasp.

"Is that... a _hole_ in your shoulder?" Winry asked, almost breathlessly.

"It's closed, isn't it?" Manami looked back at her.

"Yeah, but... it's still pretty nasty. This is gonna scar..." Winry's eyes trembled. "... did Ed get this hurt?"

Manami's eyes narrowed and her eyes pursed.

"Nope. I did this one to myself." She wasn't exactly lying. "He doesn't have anything this bad."

She didn't know if Ed had any injuries as bad as this, but even if he did... she wasn't about to tell Winry that. She could telll that Ed didn't want her to know, and it surely wasn't her place to tell her.

"How did you manage to do this to _yourself?_ " Winry asked, going to open the bottle of ointment.

"Ahh... it's complicated." Manami tilted her head to the side.

She knew where this was going.

"I'm listening." Winry said simply. Manami heard her squeeze some ointment out of the bottle and she resisted the urge to groan.

She was literally stuck between a rock and a hard place... Ed would absolutely kill her if she told her the truth. But Winry would absolutely kill her if she lied.

This wasn't fair.

"We went somewhere we shouldn't have, with intentions to look around, and it was guarded." Manami explained, as vaguely as possible, but then jumped at the sudden chill on the back of her shoulder as Winry started rubbing the ointment on.

"Ahh..! Cold..." She whined.

"Go on." Winry reminded her.

"W-We were under the impression that this place was abandoned, so we didn't know that anyone would be there standing guard. And they did their job." She looked back to her and opened her hand.

"Let me have a squirt. I can handle the front side."

Winry nodded and squirted some ointment onto Manami's fingers before continuing to rub in the ointment on her back side.

"Did you know that you weren't supposed to be at that place?" She inquired.

"Mm... that's a good question." Manami answered, her eyes on her fingers gently rubbing the ointment over her wound.

"I mean, obviously in hindsight, but... at the time?"

She remembered how Armstrong and Second Lieutenant Ross told them not to go. That technically meant they knew not to go...

"... were these guards trying to kill you?" Winry asked, before she could finish.

"Actually... no." Manami answered. "They had no intention to kill us."

"How sure are you about that?"

"Like, 'we were told we're not going to die' kind of sure." Manami looked back at her, giving her a serious look that told her she was telling the truth.

"... okay..." Winry finished rubbing the ointment in and backed away, looking down to her lap.

"I just... I worry about them you know?" She sighed. "And, now that you're back..."

"I'm just another someone to worry about. I get it." Manami answered for her, not turning to look back at her.

Winry looked down to her lap, not knowing what to say.

"... I don't think that worry is ever gonna totally go away." Manami sighed as she finished rubbing in the ointment.

"All I can suggest is... well, you just gotta keep believing in them." She said, making Winry's eyes widen.

Manami glanced back at her. "And... you gotta look at me joining them as another reason that the idea of getting their bodies back will one day become a reality. If you think of it any other way, it's setting us—"

She stopped abruptly.

"No... _them,_ up for failure." She corrected herself, but then shook her head.

"I know it's easier said than done, but... that's what I would _try_ to do, if I were in your shoes." She offered her a small smile, and after a moment, Winry smiled back. She handed Manami back her shirt and even went to help her put it on, slowly moving her right arm to stick it through the sleeve.

"... thanks Manami." Winry said, smiling at her. "That... really helped, actually."

Manami grinned, her eyes closing as her smile grew bigger. "Heh, I'm glad..!"

That really made her happy.

But, it didn't last long. She got distracted by the stench of...

"... okay, this ointment stinks." Manami's smile quickly faded, and Winry laughed as she went to toss Manami her shirt and stand up.

"Let's go wash our hands, then." The blonde suggested, going to the door.

"Yes, please." The brunette followed her.


	12. Chapter 12

Manami and Winry met Ed and Al at the train station the next morning, to be greeted by Armstrong, Second Lieutenant Ross, and Sergeant Brosh. They were already accompanied by Gracia, Elicia, and Maes. So the six of them said their goodbyes before the Hughes family turned to Manami.

"I made you something to eat during your trip." Gracia smiled as she handed Manami a small box. She could tell immediately by the warmth of the box that it was a pie, and a freshly baked one at that.

"I'll hold it." Winry offered kindly, and Manami handed her the box.

"You take care and be safe, okay?" Gracia asked, going to hug Manami. She wore her sling today, so like yesterday, she only hugged her back with her left arm.

"Bye Nami..." Elicia's eyes were filled with tears. Manami smiled sadly as she bent down to her height.

"Bye, Elicia... you be good, okay? I'll bring you a souvenir, just like I did last time." She went to hug her, and the little girl squeezed as tight as she could, unwilling to let go. But she had to... Gracia picked her up as she started to sniffle and Manami looked to Maes.

"You be safe out there, kiddo. And come home soon." He said softly. She could tell, only by looking closely, that he had a tear or two at the corner of his eyes.

"I will. Promise." Manami went to hug him. He held her close before leaning in to her ear.

"I love you." He whispered, so only that she could hear.

That was the first time he ever said that to her.

That was the first time any adult said that to her in... _forever._

"... I love you too." She whispered back, feeling her own tears start to form. They were both hesitant to break the embrace, but when they did, Maes quickly threw up a firm salute.

"FullMetal and Wind Alchemists, may your travels be safe and pleasant!" He said, while Armstrong and his subordinates joined him in a salute.

"Thanks!" Ed went to wave before going to board the train, followed by Al, and then Winry. Manami only turned the face the train, but didn't step forward.

She was hesitant.

"Go on," Maes insisted. "They need you."

"..." Manami nodded. "Yeah..!" She flashed a small smile back at him before going to run to the train and get on board.

She found the others in a booth, where Al had politely stood aside to let her in and have the window seat. She felt the train start to move forward as she looked out to see everyone standing there, waving. Elicia was full-out crying now... and so was Armstrong? Geez...

They all waved back from their booth until they disappeared from sight. Manami ignored the bad feeling she had in her chest. She felt the same way when she went to Xing. She just missed them already, that's all.

"So, what made you two want to visit your old teacher?" Winry looked to Ed, her question snapping Manami out of her thoughts.

"Well... for two reasons. One, we want to get stronger. We've been kind of on a losing streak lately, so..."

"You guys are really obsessed with fighting..." Winry rolled her eyes.

"It's not that simple, idiot!" Ed barked. "We want to get stronger on the outside, but on the inside, too! Right Al?"

"Exactly." Al nodded.

"Okay, and the second reason?" Manami was the one to ask.

"We want to ask her... about human transmutation." Ed answered. "She never taught us anything about human transmutation or the Philosopher's Stone, and since its dangerous to get involved with..."

"Maybe there's some off-chance she knows another way to get our bodies back." Al finished for him.

"We gotta be brave and... try to ask..." Ed began to sweat.

"... she's gonna kill us, isn't she..?" He whined.

"I'm scared, brother..!" Al joined him. He at least wanted a girlfriend before he died!

He slowly glanced over to Manami, watching her look out the window for a moment.

"Sounds like you need some comfort food." Winry said, pulling out the small box that Gracia gave them.

"Mrs. Hughes made a pie to eat during our ride." She went to open it. "As I thought, it's apple pie!"

Manami knew that Al couldn't sleep, but she was just about to realize that he couldn't eat, either.

"Brother, you can have my slice." The suit of armor offered, hiding any sense of disappointment in his voice as everyone else took one.

"You want me to get fat, don't you? So I can't beat you at sparring again." Ed scoffed, taking a slice before biting into it and chewing for a moment.

"... yeah, I'll have that second slice." He said, his mouth still full.

"It's delicious..!" Winry hummed happily. "Mrs. Hughes actually taught me to make this pie, so I'll bake some for you when you get your body back, Al!"

"Yay!" He threw his hands in the air happily.

Manami eyed him, now connecting the dots in her mind. He didn't have a body... of course he couldn't eat.

Winry saw her look down at her half-eaten slice of pie in her hand, with guilt in her eyes.

"The Hughes'... are really nice people, huh?" Winry broke the silence, and Manami slowly nodded.

"Mm..." She smiled fondly.

"I don't know how you deal with Hughes sometimes, Manami." Ed muttered. "He's always up your butt, treating us like kids. It's annoying."

"That's what parents do, Ed." Manami replied, finishing her slice of pie.

"And that's great, but he's not _our_ parents," He snapped back, noticing that Manami's eyes narrowed a bit before she turned her head to look out the window again.

That comment stung her a little more than he meant it to, and he could see it on her face.

"... I'm just saying I could deal if he backed off a little sometimes." He went back to eating his slice.

"Come on, brother, you didn't like that he came to visit and check on you guys at the hospital every day?" Al asked, and Ed went to look out the window.

"Yeah, I guess I did..." Ed cracked a small smile. "He even visited when he had a whole bunch of work to do."

He then looked to Manami. "Whaddya say we do something nice to thank him when we get back?"

Manami was surprised to hear Ed of all people suggest that, but she smiled anyway.

"I think that's a great idea."

* * *

Rush Valley was hustling and bustling with hundreds of people walking through the streets. There were windows displaying automail crafts, and sometimes more than prosthetic limbs. There were even weapons, jewelry, and things Manami didn't even know what to make of. There were people sitting in front of their shops, photos of their craft displayed as a sort of portfolio, along with their pricing for potential customers to look over.

Winry stopped at each establishment to admire everything for at least ten minutes.

"It's like she's at a carnival..." Manami chuckled to herself, sitting on a bench while she waited with the Elric brothers. It was so hot, but she couldn't take off her overcoat because she only wore a tank top underneath. She didn't want to expose her wound to the public eye... or sunlight.

"How could you even be into this crap?" Ed muttered, obviously cranky from the heat.

"Come on, that crap is the reason you have an arm and a leg. Cut her some slack." Manami said simply, making him grumble. She was right.

"Metallic arm wrestling contest! Current champion has fifty-one straight wins!" They heard someone announce from behind them. They looked over to see a crowd of people, surrounding a table.

"This guy is unbeatable! Think you can take him on?! Entry fee is ten thousand Cens, and the pot goes to whoever can beat the champion!"

"I'll take him on!" A man yelled from behind Manami, sliding past her bench to approach the table.

"It's definitely like a carnival." Manami commented with a grin.

"What's going on?" Winry had returned and looked over to see what the commotion was all about.

"Ready... steady... GO!" They watched as the two men began to arm wrestle. It only took a few moments for the "champion" to slam the other guy's hand down, and rip it clean off.

"?!" The kids' eyes widened as the crowd roared.

"Sorry, boss. Let me get rid of this scrap for you..." The champion threw the arm behind him, not looking to see where it landed. The challenger stared at him in horror.

"I... I just got this today... I still have payments..."

"We can fix it up for you!"

"Let's set up a payment plan!"

"You can work for me instead if you're broke!"

Various men carried him away, like vultures.

"Next up... ah! Check out this Behemoth!" The announcer pointed to Al, making Manami frown. Behemoth?

"Rude." She muttered. The man didn't hear her.

"How about it? You want a shot?!" The announcer asked him, and Al waved his hands.

"N-No thank you..!"

"This kid's got an automail arm!" The announcer noticed Ed next to him. He seemed unimpressed.

"No thanks." Ed turned his head.

"My bad, a little shrimp like you couldn't win anywa—"

Ed suddenly sat at the table, making everyone blink in surprise.

"You think you can take me with that hunk of junk?" The champion let out a hearty laugh.

Manami heard Winry growl next to her.

"Edward, you better win, or I'll kick your ass!" She yelled, making Manami look at her in surprise.

"Ready, steady, GO!"

And, even quicker than the champion did before, Ed slammed his hand down and tore the whole arm off, the same way he did to that other guy last time. Wires hung loosely from the socket as Ed gave him an evil grin.

Everyone was silent as they stared, mouths wide open.

"Looks like scrap dealers are gonna be busy today." Ed tossed the arm behind him, the same way the man did with his previous opponent. The crowd roared once again, the same vultures taking him away. Ed gleamed as he soaked in the applause.

"How did he..?" Winry asked, and Al leaned to whisper so that only she and Manami could hear. "He used alchemy to break his arm."

"Pheh," Manami chuckled. "Well, serves the asshole right."

"Hey, what kind of automail is that?" Someone approached Ed, followed by a few others.

"I haven't seen this model before..."

"Who's your engineer?"

"That's me!" Winry chimed in.

"Wow, ma'am. Such amazing craftsmanship!"

"He's got an automail leg, too?!" They could feel the crowd surrounding them now.

"Take off your clothes!"

"GAAH!"

* * *

Winry beamed. "Everyone is so enthusiastic about automail here! This is heaven!"

Ed glared at her, totally stripped down to nothing but his boxers.

"Not for me! Where are my clothes?!" He barked.

"The FullMetal Alchemist, stripped down to his undewear." Al couldn't help but joke.

"Good thing he chose boxers and not briefs today." Manami snickered.

"I swear, if you two don't help me find my clothes, I'm beating both of your asses!" Ed turned a bright red from embarrassment.

They finally retrieved his clothes and he went to put them on, but something felt missing.

"Wait..." He patted his pockets. "?!"

"What?" Winry asked as Ed frantically patted himself down, then pulled his pockets inside out.

"M-My pocket watch... my silver pocket watch to prove I'm a State Alchemist... i-it's gone!"

"Gone?!" Al, Manami, and Winry yelled in unison. Instinctively, Manami reached for her own pocket and felt around.

"Phew... still got mine." She gave a thumbs up, earning a growl from Ed.

"That doesn't help _me!_ "

"Sounds like you're the newest victim of Paninya." A stranger commented. "She's a thief that targets tourists."

"Where can I find her?! She took something very important!" Ed asked desperately, and the man put a hand on his chin.

"Mm... I can tell you, but..." He grinned. "But first, please let me have a look at that automail!"

Ed clapped his hands to make a blade out of his arm and point it at his throat.

"This a good view for you?" He asked with a deadly tone.

"Sh-She went that way!" The stranger squeaked as he pointed toward the mountains. "At the main street pawn shop!"

And with that, the kids ran.

* * *

Ed barged through the door to the pawn shop to find a girl talking with the man over the counter, holding his silver pocket watch in her hand. She looked like she was messing with it... trying to...

"Don't you dare open it!" He yelled, going to approach her. She quickly grabbed a vase off the counter and throw it to him.

"Catch!"

"Noo! That vase is worth a hundred thousand Cens!" The shopkeeper wailed.

Ed managed to catch the vase. But then the thief hopped out the window.

"You get back here!" He went after her. "Al, she's going this way!"

Al and the others were waiting outside.

"You got it!" He looked back to Manami and Winry. "You two stay here, we'll be back!" He said before running off.

Manami frowned. "Like hell I'm staying anywhere. C'mon," She went to walk, motioning her head for Winry to join her.

She saw Ed chasing the girl over the rooftops. She made a mental note of what she looked like as she broke out into a run, Winry following close behind. From then on, they followed the sounds of Ed's yelling, as well as his alchemy.

He was making a mess...

The girls heard a particularly loud noise that sounded more like an explosion than a transmutation, but Manami ignored it for now, going to look around a corner to see the girl in a cage.

Oh... guess Ed got her after all.

But then the girl lifted her leg to reveal a blade coming out of it, then sliced the bars of her cage open.

"?! Stay here!" Manami whispered to Winry and then ran across the street to hide behind the corner of that building. Winry was about to protest, but then Manami pointed.

As she thought, the girl had started to run towards them. Now Winry understood. They were going to trap her from both sides.

"Hahaha, catch me if you can!" The thief teased, but before she knew it, both of her wrists had been gripped tightly, stopping her dead in her tracks.

"?!" She looked to see a blonde gripping one arm, and a brunette gripping the other.

"Gotcha!" Manami and Winry grinned, satisfied with their catch.

"Way to go, ladies!" Ed ran towards them. "Don't let her go!"

"Oh, she's not going anywhere..." Winry snickered. "I've got to see that automail!"

"Eh..?" The thief blinked at the blonde's big shining eyes, then noticed that the other three had fallen to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

"Winry, haven't you seen enough?"

Manami sat with Ed and Al, seemingly nonexistent for this whole time Winry was looking at this girl's automail... which, so far, was a half hour.

"Yes..." Winry finally stepped back.

"Great!" Ed jumped up. "Now we can take her to the authoriti—"

"Now I gotta meet your engineer!" Winry spoke over him, making him grit his teeth.

"Sure, I'll take you guys to him!" The thief grinned sheepishly. "But only on the condition that you forget all this?"

"Sure, no pro—"

"Excuse me!" Ed was the one to cut off Winry now. "We're still here you know! This girl _stole_ from me! _And_ attacked me!"

"Minor problems!" Winry huffed, and Ed stammered for a second.

"Minor pro— D-Did you _see_ the damage she's caused?!" He threw out his hand to gesture behind him. He didn't know that there were people behind him.

"Yeah, you _wrecked_ my shop." One of them spoke,

" _And_ my roof."

"You straight up _destroyed_ my house."

"And you traumatized my doggie!"

Ed jumped at the sight of the dog that attacked him earlier.

"Okay, that dog traumatized _me_ —"

"We'll hang out here while you work on the repairs!" Winry waved, smiling innocently.

Al and Manami awkwardly waved, looking like they had no intention to go with him.

"Traitors, every last one of you." Ed spat before whipping around.

* * *

After Ed repaired everything that had been damaged in town, the thief went to lead them through the mountains. For whatever reason, it was twice as hot out here, to where Manami took over her coat and draped the hood over head head so that it would still hang over her back and protect it from the sun... but at least her arms weren't suffocating anymore.

Still, they were all drenched in sweat... except for Al, of course.

"A-Are you sure your mechanic is way out here..?" Winry whined, earning a glare from Ed.

"You're the one who _had_ to meet this thief's engineer. Speaking of which..." He held out his hand. "I'll have my watch back."

"No can do," The thief grinned. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"A deal _I_ didn't agree with!" Ed barked, but then the thief pointed.

"We're here. That's Mr. Dominic's shop."

"Finally..." Manami whined. "I'm gonna melt if I'm out here for another minute..."

The group approached the workshop, the thief stepping inside first.

"Hello!"

"Hmm?"

Everyone stepped inside to see a young man wearing glasses. "Paninya, what are you doing here?"

So that was her name...

"I brought guests!" She announced happily.

"Oh, are you here to buy some automail?" The man looked to them and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Winry," Paninya gestured to the blonde. "She's interested in Mr. Dominic's work."

"Hi, we also exist." Manami shot a look to Paninya before lifting her good hand to wave to the man. "I'm Manami, this is Edward and Alphonse."

"Nice to meet you all." He smiled.

"Do we have guests?" A new voice spoke, and everyone turned to see a woman with a _very_ big belly. It didn't take long for everyone to realize that she was pregnant.

"Good afternoon!" Paninya greeted her.

"You kids came just in time." The woman smiled. "I just made some tea and snacks. Come in and have some!" She offered, turning to walk away, expecting everyone to follow. The man followed her first.

"Seems pretty dangerous to be pregnant all the way out here." Manami commented.

"Don't worry, she's got her husband, Ridel! And..." Paninya looked to a different, closed door. "Mr. Dominic..."

"That wasn't him?" Ed used his fingers to draw imaginary glasses around his eyes as the girl walked to the closed door, Winry at her side as she pulled it open.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Dominic!"

"Why are you here again?" A grumpy voice muttered from inside.

"I'm here to pay you back for my legs, of course!" Paninya chuckled, but they only heard a scoff.

"I told you to forget it." They saw him come out the door. "Hmm, guess I heard right that we have guests."

The old man eyed the three other children and a suit of armor. Odd bunch... He motioned with his head for everyone to follow him through the door that the spectacled husband and his pregnant wife had gone through.

They had set a table with tea already prepared, with sugar and biscuit cookies placed at the center of the table. They all sat down and introduced themselves and even obliged in the snacks and tea. Once the talk of automail came up though, Ed, Al, and Manami ducked out from the table to leave Winry to it. It was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo they didn't understand anyway...

Instead, they saw the pregnant woman sitting in a rocking chair, her husband standing with her and rubbing her back.

Manami approached them first. "You're expecting a baby soon?" She asked with a small smile.

"Any day now," The woman smiled back. "Also, I believe I forgot to give you my name. It's Satella."

"Manami. Nice to meet you." She went to shake her hand.

"Whoa, you're so big!" Ed popped up next to her, staring at her belly in awe. Manami quickly elbowed him in the side, making him yelp.

"Don't be rude!" She hissed.

"No, he's right... and trust me, I feel as big as I look." Satella sighed. "Would you kids like to feel?"

"Yeah!" Manami smiled as she and Ed both reached their hands to feel. They waited a moment before...

"Ah..!" Manami jumped in surprise, her smile widening. "It kicked!"

"Whoa!" Ed had also jumped. "That's crazy... to think, we were like that in mom's stomach too, Al."

He looked back to his brother, who was watching closely. He couldn't feel, but that didn't make him any less interested.

"It's almost surreal, sometimes..." Satella sighed softly and went to put both hands on her stomach. "How you're starting someone's life _inside_ you. It's so scary and exciting, all at the same time."

"They stay in there for nine months," Ridel added. "And nobody gets a say on when they're ready to come out, except them."

"You'll get to find out for yourself someday." Satella smiled to Manami, who jumped in surprise.

"M-Me? No, no..." Manami shook her head and waved her good hand dismissively as her cheeks turned a bright red, happening to catch a glance with Al.

"Why not?" He asked. "You don't want kids?"

"I-It's not that..!" Manami trailed off.

"Edward!~" Winry called, beckoning for him with her hand. "Come over here for a minute!~"

Manami breathed a small sigh of relief, now that the attention wasn't on her anymore.

Ed, on the other hand, was hesitant to go over there, feeling a giant wave of uneasiness. He knew where this was going...

And before he knew it, he was stripped to his underwear again.

Mr. Dominic examined his arm and leg, mumbling to himself the percentages of each material in the arm. He could tell just by tapping it!

"His arm is too heavy." He mumbled, making Winry shrink.

"Yeah, I was thinking of increasing the hardness to make it lighter..." She said quietly.

"Mm, that's a good start. As of now, the stress of the weight is too much. Perhaps that's what stunting his growth."

"?!" Ed snapped his head to look to Dominic. "Wait! So... if we lighten this arm, I might grow taller?"

Dominic eyed him before looking away. "It's possible."

That was enough to make Ed sigh dreamily, imagining himself taller than he never would be.

"M-Mr. Dominic!" Winry quickly bowed. "Please accept me as your apprentice..!"

"Nope." Dominic replied, without skipping a beat. Winry couldn't help but slouch a little.

"M-Maybe you could reconsider..?" She weakly argued, but Dominic huffed.

"I don't take on apprentices."

"If that be the case..." Ed leaned forward to get closer to him. "If you could just teach her how to help me get taller..."

"Buzz off!"

"M-My dad is pretty stubborn... sorry..." Ridel whispered from behind Manami and Al.

"Alright, it's about time you kids get going ho—"

**CRASH!**

"GAH!" Manami shrieked, instinctively moving to shut her eyes tightly and cover her ears... with both hands. That made an intense pain throb in her right shoulder and even run down her arm, making her groan from the pain.

"?!" Al looked down to her as the thunder rumbled. Ed and Winry noticed too, and they all glanced at each other.

Manami was still scared of thunder. A trait she's had since she was little.

Dominic had already gotten up to walk to the front door. "Agh, and of course it's rainin'!" He yelled.

"Are you alright..?" Al was only focused on Manami at that point, who was still bent over with her hands over her ears.

"I-I'm fine..." She stammered in a low voice, going to straighten up, groaning again as she slowly went to lower her arms.

Domini popped his head back in the room they were in. "Well, you can stay until the rain let's down." And then he left again.

There was a moment in the silence in the room, all eyes on Manami.

She hated it. It only made her feel more anxious.

"... may I use your restroom?" She asked quietly.

Ridel quickly nodded. "It's going to be a left out that door and it's at the end of the hall."

"Thank you..." Manami swiftly left, leaving Ed to glance at Al and Winry. They looked back at him for a moment before noticing that Al went to follow her.

"Ah, hell..." Ed sighed before going, too.

Manami had already made it to the bathroom and shut the door behind her, not noticing that Ed and Al followed her. She quickly went to turn the sink on and cup her left hand in the water to splash on her face. She looked down to her hand and noticed that it was still shaky... she sighed heavily as she splashed some more water on her face and took several deep breaths to try to calm down.

When she finally did, she went to remove her coat and look at her right shoulder to check on the wound. She didn't seem to reopen it, which was relieving... she went to flex her right fist and watched herself in the mirror as she slowly lifted her fist up to her bicep. That didn't hurt much... that was a good sign. She did it a few more times before dropping her hand and taking off her sling to stuff in her back pocket.

It was good to know that it was only when she would raise her elbow that her shoulder would hurt. Progress was progress.

She heard a knock at the door.

"Manami..?" It was Al's voice. "Sorry, but... are you okay..?"

She turned to look at the door, blinking a few times. She stared to feel her cheeks burn a little. He didn't have to check on her... She went to open the door, surprised to see Al _and_ Ed.

"H-Hey..." She greeted them. "Sorry, you didn't have to check on me..."

"I just followed Al because I knew Winry was going to nerd out again." Ed insisted.

"Brother..." Al looked back at him. If he had a face that was capable of making expressions, he would be glaring at him.

"Fair enough." Manami nodded. She didn't seem to mind.

"I didn't know you were still afraid of thunder." Ed pointed out, and she frowned.

"Could we not talk about it?" She forced a small smile, but they could tell that she looked a little annoyed behind it.

"Sorry." Ed stuffed his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes.

"Thank you." Manami sighed softly.

"Did you hurt your shoulder though?" Al asked. He respected that she didn't want to talk about the thunder, but he was pretty concerned about her wound.

"Oh," Manami glanced at her arm. "Yeah. I didn't open it back up." She smiled.

"And I can do this," she closed her fist and lifted it up to her bicep like she had done in the bathroom. "So I think I'll start doing a few of these each day as it heals."

"Mm," Al hummed and nodded. "Good to hear you're healing well."

"Me too." Ed agreed. She knew that he felt bad about the whole incident, but before she could insist that it was fine... a door had slammed.

"R-Ridel..!" They heard Winry cry from across the house. "Your wife, she's..!"

"What?!"

Without skipping a beat, Manami and the Elric brothers ran across the house to find Winry. She seemed to be looking for them, too.

"Miss Satella just went into labor..!" She cried, making everyone gasp.

"We can't send her to the hospital in this weather..." Dominic walked past them to grab his rain coat next to the door and put it on. "I'm going to get a doctor and bring him here!"

"Be careful, dad!" Ridel had followed him and watched as his father bolted out into the downpour.

"What could we get to prepare?" Manami asked Winry, and she put a hand on her chin as she thought.

"Warm water and wash cloths..."

"On it!" Paninya quickly went to leave the room as Winry continued to think.

But then the door burst open again, revealing a drenched Dominic.

"Th-The bridge is... destroyed."

"What?!" Everyone gasped, but Ed went to walk out

"Al! Maybe we can fix it!"

"You two stay here," Al looked to Manami and Winry, but Manami shook her head.

"I'm going with you." She said as she walked past him to follow Ed, before the suit of armor could protest.

"Be careful!" Winry called after them, watching them until they were out the door before going to help Paninya prepare.

Manami stepped outside in the pouring rain to see the bridge had been completely destroyed. The post that held it all together was burned to a crisp.

"A lightning strike..!" Ed yelled over the harsh rain. Probably the one that scared Manami earlier.

"Can you transmute another bridge?!" Manami yelled back to him, and he clapped his hands.

"I'm gonna try!" He touched the ground and they watched as a chunk of the river wall started to extend forward.

Ed bit his lip, knowing that if it were too heavy...

"GO!"

But it broke, and the chunks of earth fell into the river below.

"Damn! It's too far to build from one side!"

"We can try building one with supports under it!" Al suggested, but Ed shook his head.

"The river will just wash it away!"

"... there's no time!" Dominic yelled. "It's dangerous out here! I'll find another way."

But Manami was looking across the river, doing the math in her head.

... she could make it.

"..." She looked down to her right fist.

Rather... she _normally_ would be able to make it...

"If someone were on the other side, could a bridge be built from both sides and meet in the middle?!" She yelled to Ed, who raised a brow.

"I'm pretty sure..!" Ed answered "But there's no way any of us are getting over there!"

"..." Manami decided, in that moment, she had to try.

She went to take a few steps back, reaching in her pockets to pull out her fans and open them up with a flick of the wrists.

It had been a while since she got to do that.

"What are you doing?!" Al yelled. "Manami, wait!"

"Stop!" Ed yelled afterwards. "You won't make it!"

"I will!" Manami yelled back at them. "Trust me!"

"Stop, girl! It's not worth risking your life!" Dominic yelled, but she ignored him as she went to crouch in a ready-to-run position. She slowly went to move stretch her arms out in front of her. That didn't hurt too much...

WHOOSH! Sparks flew behind Manami as she quickly waved her fans backwards, like a bird flapping its wings, and that had sent her dashing past them before they could even blink.

They quickly turned to see that she was already at the edge of the cliff... and she jumped.

"MANAMI!!"


	14. Chapter 14

Everybody's heart stopped as they watched Manami jump over the edge of the cliff. Thanks to her speed, she soared father across than any of them initially expected, but she started to dip at about halfway across.

"!" Ed gritted his teeth.

But before any of them could try to react, more sparks flew. She had waved her fans again, giving her another boost that shot her a few feet back up again. They watched in awe as she reached the other side. Despite that she landed on her side and rolled a few times through the mud... she made it!

"Oh my god..!" Dominic couldn't believe it.

Ed and Al breathed a sigh in relief, but it was short lived.

What about her arm..?

Manami laid in the mud, staring up at the rainy sky for a short moment, panting heavily. She knew she had to get up, but her shoulder was throbbing harsher than it ever had before. It felt like a knife was being stabbed into her shoulder, over and over again. She would have had a _much_ easier time getting over that gap if it weren't for this wound... but now wasn't the time to think about it. She had to push through it.

She groaned as she forced herself to sit up on her knees, and she used her left arm to push herself off the ground so that she could stand. The heavy rain began to rinse the mud off of her as she stuffed her fans back in her pockets and approached the edge.

"Get ready!" She yelled to Ed. He couldn't hear her, but he understood what she meant after she raised her arms in the air, and the two of them went to clap them in unison. They both touched the ground at the same time, and giant chunks of earth—shaped as hands— extended from both sides of the riverbank.

Their hearts pounded as they watched the hands approach each other in anticipation. They were almost there... but Manami's side started to waver.

"No, no, no, no..!" She yelled to herself.

She was so close..!

Finally, the hands made of earth connected and grabbed onto each other, before fusing and enforcing each other to make a solid bridge. They even managed to make a barrier on each side so that no one walking across could fall off.

The sparks faded, and they watched for a few silent moments to make sure the bridge would stay intact. It seemed secure, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"You kids did it!" Dominic yelled, in shock more than anything. He quickly turned to run back so that he could grab his horse and get on.

Manami smiled at them from across the bridge. She was still panting, probably from all the adrenaline. Her arm was still throbbing, too. She saw Dominic start to cross the bridge on his horse, and he stopped for a moment to look down at her.

"You're one crazy kid!" He yelled over the harsh rain. "But I couldn't thank you enough!"

"Go get that doctor!" She yelled back at him with a smile, and he nodded before whipping the reigns of his horse and charging ahead.

After watching him fade away in the thick rain, she looked back to Ed and Al and walked towards them, and they met halfway across the bridge they transmuted.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ed yelled over the rain, but he was smiling.

"I said to trust me!" She yelled back, her grin widening.

"Let's get you two out of the rain!" Al spoke, and they turned to approach the house and step inside.

"Manami..!" Winry happened to be there when they got inside. "Miss Satella's water broke!"

"What?!" Manami gasped. "Sh-She's giving birth _now?!_ "

"Yeah, and I need your help to..." Winry trailed off, her eyes lowering to see...

She gasped. "Manami..! Y-Your hand..!"

"Huh?" Manami looked down to see several streaks of red going down her right hand, to where a few drops had already fell on the floor by her foot. The rain must've been washing it away outside to where it wasn't noticeable.

That would explain the throbbing.

"You idiot..!" Ed yelled. "You shouldn't have—"

"I'm fine..!" Manami insisted. "Just let me clean it up, and I'll be there to help." She assured Winry and quickly walked past them before anyone else could say anything.

Luckily, she had stored her ointment in her pants pocket instead of leaving it with her luggage at the hotel. That was thanks to a gut feeling that she would need it before getting back.

Manami went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it afterwards. She wouldn't be surprised if Ed and Al had followed her again, and she didn't want to deal with that right now. She had to tend to her shoulder as quickly as possible, without interruption...

Manami quickly removed her drenched overcoat to look at the wound in the mirror, her shaky hand feeling around it a bit. The dried part of the scab hadn't come off— in fact, it just seemed like a part of the scab itself had just ripped open and that was why it bled. She had no way to feel if there was anything still open inside.

She looked around in the cabinets to find any disinfectant, to which she was relieved to find some. She made the mental note that Winry would probably need this for Satella, and to bring it with her when she was done. She also found some bandages and gauze, as well as some cloths. She took it all out and spread it across the sink with her shaky left hand.

The adrenaline was still coursing through her body. That plus the constant throbbing made it difficult for her to remember the directions she got from the docor, what she was supposed to do if her wound ever reopened.

"Damn it..." She had grabbed a cloth to pat over the wound and hold it there. She had to stop the bleeding first... she grabbed a second cloth to pour the disinfectant on.

This was going to be the worst part. She took a deep breath as she braced herself to switch the cloths with her one hand.

"One, two..."

She quickly switched to the second cloth, dabbing the disinfectant against the wound. She gritted her teeth to hold back the urge to yell out in pain from the immense stinging the cleaning had caused. She hunched over the bathroom sink, the pain only making her shake more.

Manami removed the cloth and reached in her pants pocket to grab the tube of ointment, slowly lifting her right hand to hold it so that she could open the tube with her left hand and squeeze some ointment onto her fingers. After quickly rubbing it in on the front and back sides, she slapped on the bandages on the front and back sides before wrapping the guaze around her shoulder a good five, six, seven times.

She ripped the guaze with her teeth and pressed the end of the bandage to attach, but held her hand there as she rode out the pain.

"Just stop throbbing... I won't use this arm anymore... just stop throbbing..." She begged herself.

And, after a few moments, the throbbing became more dull... at least to where it was more manageable. Manami forced herself to move again, putting everything away except the disinfectant. She even plugged the sink to fill up with hot water so that the cloths she used could soak in there, hoping that would help getting the blood out later.

She had no more time. She grabbed the bottle of disinfectant, putting in in her right hand before opening the door with her left and seeing Ed and Al.

Instead of angry, they looked worried.

"Winry's in the bedroom." Ed said. "We got everything we could, and..."

"We can't do anything more but wait..." Al finished.

"..." Manami nodded, going to walk past them. "Don't worry, it's all gonna be fine."

"And your arm?" She stopped after Ed asked that, and she turned to give him a thumbs up with her free hand.

"Also fine." She assured them. "I'll explain more later, okay?"

Before they could answer, she turned and went to go back down the hall and to the bedroom. The sound of Satella's screaming resonated in her more than the throbbing of her arm... and the moment she stepped in the room, her pain had all washed away.

This was about Satella now.

* * *

Hours passed. Ed and Al were sitting outside the door to the bedroom, praying that Satella would make it through this...

But suddenly, they heard the front door bust open to reveal Dominic and a doctor.

"Is everything alright?!" He panted, and Ed and Al shot up.

"Y-Yeah!" They pointed to the door. "They're in there..!"

Both of them rushed past the brothers to go inside, and once again they were left out in the hallway alone.

A few minutes later, Paninya and Manami stepped out. Paninya immediately fell to her knees, eyes wide.

"Blood... so much blood... I can't handle all the blood..." She seemed traumatized.

Manami also seemed to be exhausted, sporting some shade under her eyes, but she managed to remain standing and only lean her back against the wall as she panted.

"Wh-What happened?!" Ed asked, but Manami held her left hand up.

"Sh-She's fine... but please don't yell..."

Satella had been screaming this whole time, and her ears were ringing.

"Winry's still in there..?" Al asked quietly, and Manami nodded as she let her back slide down the wall until she was sitting.

"Yeah... the doctor wanted her to stay..." She said, her eyes falling shut. "She's doing... a really good job..."

"The baby still isn't out..?" Ed blinked in surprise, and Manami shook her head no.

Ed looked up to Al with a frightened expression. Al would have matched his expression if he had his original body.

Manami's eyes opened halfway as her arm started to hurt again. Luckily it hurt significantly less this time, it was more sore than anything...

"How's your arm?" It was like Ed had read her mind. She sighed softly and leaned her head back against the wall.

"I think I just opened the outer scab... and that was why it bled. I cleaned it up and wrapped it up in bandages and gauze." Manami explained.

"That was too risky." Ed frowned, going to sit next to her. Al went to sit on the other side of her.

"You could've permanently damaged your arm... what good would you have been, then?" He asked, going to look up at the ceiling.

Manami sighed through her nose, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"I'm a State Alchemist." She said quietly. "My job is to work for the people. So I did my job."

"..." Ed chuckled softly. "When did _you_ get so cool?" Despite the sarcastic tone, he meant it.

"Cool?" Manami scoffed. "Hardly. Someone 'cool' wouldn't have gotten hurt like this in the first place."

"That's not true." Al replied, earning both Ed and Manami's glances. "I mean... whenever you hear stories of heroes, it's always people who put their life on the line." He explained, then looked to the both of them.

"I guess..." Manami shut her eyes again. "But, I'm no hero. Just someone trying to do right to make up for my wrongs."

Ed and Al looked at each other, not knowing how to respond to that.

But then, they noticed something. It was quiet. Manami's eyes flashed open.

Satella had stopped screaming.

"..?" The three of them looked to the door to suddenly hear... a baby's cry.

"!!" They all shot up. The baby was born!

They all crowded at the door, waiting eagerly for it to open. When it did, the doctor was surprised to see the kids so close.

"You want to see the baby?" The doctor smiled as he opened the door, and they flooded in to see Satella laying in bed, holding a tiny, crying baby in her arms. Ridel was right at her side and looked over when they came in.

"Hey..!" He smiled at them. "It's a boy!"

"Wow..!" They all smiled excitedly.

A baby boy had been brought into the world!

"You okay there, Win?" Manami saw Winry on her knees, her head hung low.

The blonde weakly lifted a hand to wave. "Tired... but I'm okay." looked up to look at Satella and Ridel looking happily at their new son.

"That's so awesome..! Alchemists were always unable to create life, but a woman could carry a life to term in just nine months..!" Ed stared in awe.

"Don't compare life with science, Ed..." Winry heaved a sigh.

He was hopeless...

"Sorry, it's just the only way I can process all of it... it's just awesome. Humanity is awesome." He replied, making everyone smile.

"You were awesome too, Winry." Manami looked down at Winry. "You jumped right to action and were prepared to delivery this baby by yourself."

"I appreciate the praise!" She beamed, before sighing softly.

"..." She went to reach for Ed's sleeve. "... can you help me up?"

"What's the matter?" Ed blinked.

"I hurt my back..." Winry whined. Ed knew he couldn't say no when she was on the floor like that... she did just help deliver a baby, after all. He bent down to help her up on his back and he went to piggy back her out of the room.

Manami and Al were still admiring the new family. That baby was so cute... but Manami was admiring Satella in that moment. She was so strong, and pushed that baby out of her, screaming in pain, for hours.

"... now _that's_ a hero." She said quietly.

"Hmm?" Al looked down at her. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Oh, nothing." Manami went to turn and walk out the room. "I'm gonna step out for a sec."

She walked out, going to turn to walk down the hallway, but stopped before she could make the turn, flinching when she heard a loud thud.

"Ow, ow..! That hurt!" Winry's voice whined.

"You forced open my pocket watch?!" Ed's voice hissed.

"I'm sorry..!" Winry insisted. "I-I'm... really sorry..."

Manami went to lean her back against the wall, peeking around the corner to look. She knew she shouldn't eavesdrop, but...

"You idiot..." Ed sighed as he went to help Winry up from the floor, and they turned to approach some chairs that were lined along the wall Manami was hiding behind. She quickly retracted so that she wouldn't be seen, but she continued to listen.

"... I've never told anyone about what was inside that watch. Not even Al."

"Why not..?"

"The fact that I carry around this watch, to remind myself of the promise I made to myself the day we left... makes me feel pathetic."

There was a moment of silence. But then Manami heard a soft sniffle.

"Why are you crying?" Ed broke the silence.

"Because you and Al never cry... so I'm crying for the both of you." Winry whimpered, followed by a few more sniffles.

For whatever reason, that comment broke Manami's heart just as much as it broke Ed's. She remembered the talk she had with Winry a few nights ago. How she worried so much about them.

_"You just have to believe in them."_

Was that the right thing to say?

What else could she have said?

"You should go back home, Win." Ed spoke up, breaking Manami from her thoughts. "Seeing _that_ must have made you appreciate that you even _have_ a home to return to. Granny is probably lonely, too... so..."

"It's actually the opposite..." Winry wiped her tears. "It... made me realize that I _can't_ go home. Not yet. You burned down your home and wrote that date in your watch to remind you to keep moving forward. If you can do that, I should be just as serious about what I believe in... and I believe I should be a better mechanic for you, so that your journey isn't as hard."

"..." Manami smiled softly to herself. She worried about Winry a few moments ago, but... after hearing that, she knew she was going to be fine.

She turned to quietly walk down the opposite way of the hallway, Ed and Winry none the wiser about the fact that she was there at all.


	15. Chapter 15

The morning sun started to rise as the doctor finished up his checkup on Satella and the baby. He was happy to announce that both were perfectly healthy! He even praised Winry for her bravery and getting everything prepared. She even did a good job in helping him actually deliver the baby.

"Thank you all! Especially you two girls!" Dominic bowed his head to the kids. "I owe you a lot!"

"It's fine, really!" Both Manami and Winry said in unison, before looking at each other in surprise and chuckling weakly.

"Actually..." Ed grinned. "You could accept _her_ to be your apprentice..." He gestured to Winry.

Dominic frowned. "While I'm thankful for her help, I just don't need an apprentice." He shook his head. "Don't you have a family at home worrying about you?"

"Guess it's no use..." Manami sighed through her nose.

"I mean, Granny Pinako probably is worried..." Al pointed out.

"... did you just say 'Pinako'? You don't mean..." Dominic's eyes widened in horror.

"Pinako Rockbell?"

"Hm?" Winry blinked. "Uh, yeah. She's my grandma—"

Dominic scurried backwards immediately, until his back hit the wall, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Did you... know my grandma?" Winry asked.

"I-I don't want to get into it!" Dominic quickly shook his head. "I don't need an apprentice, and that is final!"

He noticed Winry's eyes sadden.

"... hmph." He sighed. "How about this? I can introduce you to someone..."

"Really?" Winry watched him turn his back to her. "Can I still come by..?"

"Well, if you want to visit my grandson, I guess it's alright." Dominic turned his head to look at Ed, Al, and Manami. "You three, too."

They smiled back at him.

"Paninya, why don't you take them back to Rush Valley?" He waved and went to walk away. "We're due for some family time."

"Alright!" Paninya went to salute.

"Look for a guy named Garfiel when you get there," Dominic said to Winry. "He's pretty skilled, and I heard he was looking for some help. He could teach you a thing or two."

* * *

They barely made it to the train station in time, hearing a loud whistle blow as they went through the gate. Their train started to move, but it was slow enough for Ed, Al, and Manami to catch up to it and hop on the end of the last car.

"Have a safe trip!" Winry called as she and Paninya ran after them.

"Train hard and learn a lot!" Al called back, as he and Manami went to wave.

Ed jumped on the train last, then looked back to Winry. "You better learn some awesome techniques so we can make my arm and leg better next time I see you!" He yelled and went to wave as well.

"Count on it!" Winry and Paninya stopped at the edge of the platform and waved.

Just the three of them once again...

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted." Ed said after they found a booth in a car that was empty.

"I could sleep for the rest of my life..." Manami groaned.

They were up all night doing their best to help Satella and the baby...

"Why don't you two sleep?" Al suggested. "It's a good couple hours from here to Dublith.

"Ngh..." Ed whined. "I'll try, but I don't know how much I'll be able to sleep..."

"I'll be over here," Manami said as she went to the booth across the aisle from them. "I'm absolutely taking a whole seat to lay down and clock out."

"You earned it..." Al chuckled softly, going to sit at the booth across from her with Ed.

* * *

_"I can't die here! They're waiting for me!"_

**_BANG!_ **

Manami didn't recall dreaming, but she jerked awake at what sounded like a gunshot. It was loud, and something felt like it had hit her in the chest.

Where was she..? She looked up to see train's window in front of her, green hills quickly passing by outside. She let out a pent up breath as she gripped at her chest with her left hand. Her heart was pounding.

She had apparently yelled out when she sat up, because she heard a soft voice behind her.

"Manami? Are you okay?" She turned her head to see Al looking over at her, his hand on the armrest like he was prepared to get up. Ed was rolled over in his seat. He managed to get to sleep, after all.

"Y-Yeah... bad dream..." She quickly went to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She felt clammy.

But, she didn't have any dream... she just heard someone speak, but she couldn't place who it was. She couldn't even remember what they said, now.

Then it sounded— and felt like— she had been shot in the chest.

"How long has it been?" She asked, trying to change the subject and calm down.

"Almost three hours. We'll be at Dublith in about a half hour." Al answered. "Do you need anything?"

"No..." Manami took another deep breath and sighed. "... I'm okay now."

* * *

Manami had been quiet for the rest of the trip. Ed slept until the train whistle blew, signaling that they arrived to their destination. They gathered their things and Manami followed Ed and Al, since they were the ones who knew where to go. Eventually, they found themselves in front of a small shop, giant letters reading "MEAT" displayed above the door.

Their teacher was a butcher?

Manami imagined a big, burly man, handling numerous knives and throwing them at Ed and Al like street performers did.

But wait, they said their teacher was a woman, didn't they?

Maybe a burly woman?

"We're... finally here..." Ed spoke, breaking Manami from her thoughts.

"Yep..." Al replied, but then neither of them said anything.

"... m-maybe she's not home!"

"Right! We should come back later!"

"Seriously?!" Manami barked at them.

"Welcome!" A new voice spoke from behind them, making them jump a foot high and scream.

"Huh? Edward?"

They looked back to see a young man, wearing a tank top that showed off his biceps, one of which held a large sack over his shoulder.

"Mason..!" Ed realized who it was first.

"Hahaha, it really is you!" The one known as Mason laughed, patting Ed's head. "Did you get shorter?!"

Ed grumbled something under his breath.

"So, I take it you're here to see Izumi? Wait right here!" He said to Ed and Al.

"Boss! Got some special guests!" He called as he stepped inside.

A moment later, Manami noticed something come out the door.

"?!" It was a machete! And then a giant burly figure stepped out!

It was a burly woman after all?!

"S-Sig... long time no see!" Ed squeaked.

Manami noticed the beard. Oh, this wasn't their teacher... she breathed a small sigh of relief. Ed and Al's nervousness about coming here must have rubbed off on her.

The man known as Sig glared down at the three of them, before reaching for Ed's head. He instinctively flinched.

"You've grown, Edward." His deep voice finally spoke, and Ed chuckled weakly. He had a firm grip on his head, and it started to hurt...

"Hmm? And this is?"

"It's me, Alphonse."

"Hmph. You've really grown." Sig went to pat Al's head as well.

"And..." He peeked behind Al to see Manami. She didn't realize she had hid behind him until now.

"U-Uh... I'm just tagging along..! My name is Manami!" She squeaked, obviously intimidated by him.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Manami." Sig extended his hand, and she slowly went to shake it.

His grip was really firm! Good thing she shook with her left hand.

"I take it you want to see Izumi..." Sig looked back to Ed, who nodded.

"Yeah, we had some things to ask her."

"Alright," Sig went to take off his apron. "Mason, watch the shop for a bit." He threw it to the younger gentleman before walking off, expecting the three to follow him.

"How is teacher?" Al asked quietly.

"She's healthy, but she's in bed at the moment." He answered as he approached a window.

"Izumi, the Elric brothers are here to visit. Can you get up?"

"Yes. I'm feeling better today. I'll meet them out front in a moment." A feminine voice responded. It was faint, but Manami felt a little relieved. She sounded nice.

"Geez, she's sick in bed..?" Ed asked aloud after they went to walk away from the open window towards the front door.

"We're not going to worsen her condition by being here, are we?" Al asked him as they stopped in front of the door.

"I don't think your presence will—" Manami was cut off with a loud BANG! She quickly turned to see that the door had been kicked open, knocking Ed over and sending him rolling across the yard.

"?!" Manami watched him in shock before freezing at the sound of...

Clack, clack, clack, clack...

She slowly turned her head to see two sandaled feet stepping out the doorway. It was revealed to be a slender woman with long black hair tied behind her head, wearing a white, sleeveless dress with black leggings that cut off at her calves.

She looked _livid._

"Hello, my foolish pupil. I hear that you've become a dog of the military!" She yelled.

How could a voice that sounded so sweet and kind earlier now sound so... deadly?! For whatever reason, hearing that she didn't like the military made Manami feel a little less safe.

The woman slowly turned to look in Al and Manami's direction, making them both flinch and shrink in fear.

"T-Teacher..!" Al stammered. "I-It's because... um..."

"Alphonse?" The woman's deadly stare immediately washed away. "Look at how big you've gotten!"

"... huh?" Manami blinked in confusion. Now she was sweet again?

Al breathed a small sigh of relief. He loosened up a little as he went to approach her and extend his hand to shake.

"Teacher! It's good to see you— WAAAH!"

Izumi had taken his hand and quickly threw him down on the grass, his armor clanking loudly.

"You've gotten rusty." She spat, before looking over to Manami, who flinched under her gaze.

"... have we met?"

Manami was frozen in fear. She was still trying to process what was happening..!

"U-Uh, no..!" She squeaked, nervously extending her left hand. "My name is Manami... I'm a—"

She noticed Ed getting up. She remembered Izumi's reason for throwing him across the yard in the first place, and figured that it wasn't best to tell her that she was Ed's _assigned_ partner...

"... f-friend of Ed and Al's!" She said instead, hesitantly extending her hand.

Was she going to be tossed, too?

"Izumi Curtis. Pleasure to meet you." Manami was surprised to feel a firm, yet gentle hand grip hers and shake it. "I apologize on behalf of my idiot pupils for any misbehavior. I hope they haven't been giving you too much trouble."

"N-Not at all..!" Manami quickly replied, relieved.

She was off the hook..!

"You seem to be in tip top shape as always, Teacher..." Al groaned as he went to get up.

"Especially if you haven't been feeling well." Ed added.

"NOT FEELING WELL?!" Izumi quickly turned to roar at them. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I'VE BEEN PERFECTLY—"

She gagged for a moment, then coughed loudly. Manami's eyes widened in horror to see that she coughed up a good amount of blood on the ground.

She instinctively screamed, but was surprised to see that Ed and Al did too.

"Be careful, dear. You don't want to overexert yourself." Sig wrapped one arm around Izumi and handed her a bottle of medicine with the other.

"How sweet of you to worry, darling! Thank you!" They shared a loving embrace, while the three kids stared at them in shock.

Manami's stare moved to Ed and Al while Sig and Izumi's backs were still turned to them. Ed met her glance, and noticed that she mouthed silently to him...

_"What. The. Hell."_

All Ed and Al could do was shrug.

This was just how it was...


	16. Chapter 16

After the commotion outside, everyone had come inside and tea was prepared at the dining room table. Everyone sat and talked quietly about things that didn't upset Izumi, but Ed managed to quickly get to the point of asking her about the Philosopher's Stone.

"The Philosopher's Stone? No, I don't know much about it." Izumi answered.

"I see." Ed replied, managing to hide his disappointment.

"Didn't we meet an alchemist recently who mentioned it?" Sig asked his wife, and she looked up in thought.

"Did you know his name?!" Ed asked excitedly.

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Ah, that's right. His name was Hohenheim."

"That's a pretty weird name." Manami commented, but noticed that Ed's expression hardened, as gritted his teeth and glared to the floor. She also noticed that Al had his eyes on his older brother as well.

"What is it?" Izumi noticed as well, and spoke up.

"He's alive, then..." Ed growled under his breath.

"You know him?" Izumi further inquired, and Al looked back at her.

"... he's our father."

"?!" Manami blinked in surprise. Their dad, the guy who left when they were kids?

"It's his fault our mom died." Ed hissed. "If it wasn't for him..."

Manami frowned. She understood being upset that their father left, but blaming him for their mother's death? She couldn't agree with that.

Not when she lost her sister to the same plague.

"Um... Mr. Sig, you said that Hohenheim mentioned the Philosopher's Stone," Manami spoke up. "What did he say about it?"

"Something about a lifelong dream." Izumi answered. "He sounded happy talking about it."

She paused, noticing Ed still glaring at the floor. She got up to approach him, quickly smacking him over the head.

"Ow!"

"Wipe that sourpuss face up and get ready for dinner!" Izumi barked before going to walk towards the kitchen.

"Manami, was it? Would you mind giving me a hand?"

Manami nodded, quickly going to get up. "Sure thing!"

She didn't mind helping, but she knew that she was too scared to say no regardless.

They both exited the room, leaving the Elric brothers alone with Sig. Izumi led Manami to a rack on the wall where aprons were hung, and grabbed one to put on.

"Choose any apron, they're all clean."

"Yes ma'am." Manami quickly went to do so, flinching a little as she reached with her right arm to tie the apron behind her back.

"You alright?" Izumi noticed immediately. "Your arm hurt?"

"J-Just a little!" Manami insisted. "Nothing major!"

"Mm," Izumi motioned with her head to beckon Manami to follow her. "Remind me after dinner to take a look. I'm no doctor, but I've been given a bunch of herbs and medications for various remedies. I might have something that could help."

"Th-Thanks..." Manami started to get that there was no point in resisting.

* * *

They had a tremendous meal. One good thing about a butcher shop was that there was no shortage of meat.

There was a short moment where Sig questioned if Al was going to eat, but Ed quickly changed the subject.

"Al, tell them about how we helped deliver a baby in Rush Valley..!"

"We didn't do much... but there was a big storm, and we couldn't get the mother to a doctor..." Al started to explain. "But brother and Manami managed to build a bridge that helped the grandfather get a doctor faster. Winry jumped right to action and got everything needed to start helping the mother through the childbirth until the doctor got there! The mother was so brave..."

He hummed happily. "Everyone is blessed when a baby is born, huh?"

Manami smiled a little at that comment, and so did Izumi.

"You're absolutely right." Izumi said. "That same miracle brought us all into this world. Never forget to be thankful for the life given to you."

They smiled back at her and nodded.

* * *

After dinner, everyone helped clean up. Izumi had sent Ed and Al into one room, and Manami into her own room across the hall from the brothers. Though, after she put her stuff down, Izumi asked for her to come to her room.

She must have remembered.

"So..." Izumi sat Manami down on a chair by the bed, then walked over to a bunch of jars lined along her dresser and looked them over. "What happened to your arm?"

"..." How was Manami supposed to answer that?

"I, uh..." She thought for a quick moment. "There was a skirmish and someone had a gun..."

She tried to make the fake story sound as mild as possible, but that still earned widened eyes from Izumi.

"I-I happened to be there when the MP's were after him, and I got shot through the shoulder by accident."

"Those morons in the military have no idea what they're doing." Izumi spat, and Manami shrunk a little.

"Hmm..." Izumi selected a few jars to bring over and set on the bedside table next to her. "Let's take a look."

Manami hesitantly went to take off her overcoat. Izumi reached to unwrap the gauze and slowly peel off the bandages.

"You already got some ointment?" She asked, and Manami nodded.

"It's working well." Izumi went to look on both sides of her shoulder. "And that bullet went all the way through..." She sighed, reaching for a cloth to dab some disinfectant on.

"This is gonna sting..."

Manami braced herself for the pain. Izumi gently dabbed the cloth on, but it didn't make it hurt any less. She did her best to bite back the urge to groan.

"The scab on the outside looks fine..." Izumi commented. "It's the tissue on the inside that I'm worried about. Unfortunately, we can't see it."

"I can move my arm this much," Manami lifted her fist up to her elbow, but Izumi shook her head.

"Can this move?" She reached with both hands to slowly straighten her arm out, then went to try to reach her arm up.

It got a little over her head before she winced.

"Okay." Izumi nodded. "It's still repairing. but the fact that you could lift your arm at all means that it's healing nicely." She reached for two jars, opening them and reaching inside.

"This will help with the pain," She handed her one capsule. "And this will help quicken the tissue regeneration." She handed another.

"Get a glass of water downstairs and take those. Come back tomorrow night for some more, Manami."

"O-Okay..." The brunette went to stand and grab her overcoat. "Thank you, Miss Izum—"

"Oh, now I remember..!" Izumi clapped her fist into her hand, as if she realized something. "I've been racking my brain because I swore I'd heard your name before..." She looked to Manami.

"You lived in Resembool with Ed and Al, didn't you?"

"Ah... y-yeah..." Manami nodded.

"They talked about you and Winry a lot." Izumi said, making Manami smile a little.

That was nice to hear.

"So, you're traveling with them now?" She asked. "What for?"

Manami's smile faded. Oh boy... she was pushed into another corner, wasn't she?

"Well..." She tried to think of a quick excuse, before noticing Izumi wasn't looking up at her anymore. She looked down to see that Izumi had reached to yank at the tiniest length of a silver chain that hung out of her pants pocket.

"?!" Manami froze as Izumi pulled out her pocket watch completely, and they both watched in silence as the watch dangled for a long moment.

"So... you're one of them too." Izumi's eyes rose to meet Manami's, narrowing. "What really is your business here?"

"I don't have any actual business..!" The brunette insisted, taking a step back. Izumi dropped the watch and let it fall against Manami's leg.

"I'm a State Alchemist, yes, but..." Manami sighed as she grabbed the watch and stuffed it back in her pocket. "I'm with Ed and Al because... I was assigned to be Ed's partner. I have to follow wherever he goes." She looked back up at her.

Izumi stared down at her for a moment, reading her expression. She sighed softly before turning away, leaving Manami to internally sigh in relief.

For whatever reason, she was expecting a beating...

"I can tell you're telling the truth." Izumi spoke. "It's really a shame... children being in the military. Kids your age should be living your lives, not risking your them and getting shot." She said quietly.

At least she still bought the story about her wound...

"..." Manami looked down to her feet. "I know I'm young, but... I've made a lot of mistakes... done a lot of bad..." She looked back up to Izumi. "I enlisted because... I want to right those wrongs."

"..." Izumi sighed softly through her nose. "I can't scold you for your reasoning, but I can guarantee that you could do a lot better than being a soldier." She looked back to Manami.

"I have one final question. Are you following those boys because it's an order? Or because you're supporting them as their friend?"

Manami's eyes widened at that question. She looked back down as she thought for a moment, then sighed.

"In the beginning, it was because it was an order. But..." Her eyes narrowed. "That's my fault." She shook her head.

"I have to earn back their trust, but... it's not my place to decide if I'm by their side as a partner or as a friend."

"..." Izumi could tell that she was being particularly vague. She decided not to pry any further.

"I'll leave it at that." Izumi turned away again. "Go to bed. I want to sleep."

"Y-Yes ma'am." Manami quickly turned to leave the room.

* * *

The next day, Izumi had asked Ed and Al to go with her outside. She said she wanted to see if their alchemy had improved. Manami joined them, watching from the side as Al went to draw a circle on the ground. He transmuted an elegant looking horse with a saddle, big enough that a small child could sit on.

"Very detailed! You've definitely improved." Izumi said as she looked over his work.

"My turn!" Ed said, going to clap his hands and smack them on the ground, transmuting a pegasus with freakish fangs. It was bigger than Al's horse, and stood twice as tall.

"..." Izumi was quiet. "You didn't need to draw a circle to do that?" She asked.

"No..." Ed blinked. He didn't realize the dots she was connecting in her mind.

"Edward..." Izumi frowned. For whatever reason, her sudden serious tone made the hairs on the back of Manami's neck stand..

"... you've seen it."

"Huh?"

"The truth." Izumi clarified, making his and Manami's eyes widen.

"... yeah..." Ed looked down, clenching his fists. "But... Teacher, how do you kno—"

"Miss Izumi!" They were interrupted by a little girl who ran into her yard.

"What is it..?" Izumi asked.

Manami didn't like the expression on the girl's face. She noticed that she was holding something small in her arms.

It looked like an animal.

"It's Chico, my cat... she won't move... can you fix her..?" The little girl asked as Izumi bent down to gently take the lifeless kitten in her arms.

"I'm sorry, Manny... Chico's already dead." Izumi said quietly.

"She's not broken?" Manny asked, and Manami's heart broke.

She didn't understand the concept of death yet.

"No, Manny... Chico is dead. She's gone." Izumi kept her composure. "Living things aren't like toys. You can't fix a life that has been lost."

She gently reached for the girl's hand to put on the cat's chest. "Like you, Chico had a life... but, you don't feel anything?"

"No..."

"That means Chico's life has ended. She can't come back."

"But..." The girl started to wipe her eyes. "She was just here yesterday..!"

Izumi managed to force a smile. "I can't bring her back to life... but I can make a grave for her. Okay..?"

"Okay..."

* * *

Manami and the Elric brothers joined Izumi in burying the dead cat.

"Life always come to an end eventually..." Izumi said as they watched the little girl walk away from the cat's grave with her mother. "You live on within the memories of the people you leave behind. Though I know this, it's always hard to tell the young ones in a way they could understand."

Manami could only think back to when her sister died. She struggled to understand her sister's death, even after knowing of death from the time when Ed and Al lost their mother... it was an entirely different experience, losing someone so close.

"..." Ed was hesitant to speak. "Teacher..."

"Edward." Izumi interrupted him, not looking back to meet his eyes. "I heard a little of Manami's story last night, but I haven't heard yours. Do you think it was a good idea to join the military?"

Ed and Manami exchanged glances before he looked down.

"Our job is to work for the people... but I never know when they're going to decide that they're going to make me a human weapon. That scares me." Ed admitted.

Izumi was quiet for a moment. "... but, you joined because you wanted their resources for alchemical research, correct?"

"... I have something I need to do—"

Izumi quickly turned and kicked Ed in the mouth before he could finish speaking, catching everyone by surprise.

Al bent down at Ed's side to help him up, and Izumi stepped in front of them.

"Al, your suit of armor. It's empty, isn't it?" She asked, and then looked to Ed. "And you've got automail limbs."

Both boys stared up at her, speechless. Manami also stared, frozen in shock.

"H-How did you..?" Al trailed off.

"Idiots!" Izumi barked. "I felt it when I threw you over! And I could hear that Ed's footsteps sounded different!"

With the way Izumi noticed her pocket watch chain last night, Manami couldn't bring herself to be surprised at how observant she was.

"... no more lies. No more secrets. You two owe it to me as your master to tell me _everything._ "

"..." Ed sighed softly. "Where do we even begin..?"


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone had returned to the Curtis residence, where they sat once again at the dining room table to discuss, in detail, what Ed and Al had gone through.

This was a much more in-detail story than they had originally told Manami. The impact of it hit just as hard as before. She actually turned her head a few times to wipe away tears. Ed hadn't noticed, but Al did.

What he didn't notice was the immense guilt that she felt.

"That's everything." Ed finished, and Izumi was quiet for a long moment.

"Teacher..." He looked up to her. "You saw it, too..?"

"..." Izumi sighed and placed a hand on her stomach. "Before I met you two, Sig and I were trying to have a baby." She started. "We finally managed to conceive, but I fell ill... and so did the child. He didn't make it into this world."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"I attempted to bring him back to life. As a result, I lost parts of my inner organs. I was a fool..." She shook her head. "I should have told you two sooner."

Manami looked down to her lap. She had that same thought running through her mind...

_If I stayed and told them everything, maybe they wouldn't have..._

"Manami," Izumi quickly broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up at her. "You aren't a student of mine, so you have no obligation to tell me any more than you already have, but..." Her eyes narrowed. "I can tell, by your expressions and lack of surprise... that you understand."

All eyes were on Manami now. Her eyes trembled softly, not knowing what to say.

"You said to me last night, 'I have done a lot of bad, and I want to right those wrongs.' I want you to know that this is a safe place to talk about it, but only if you wish to." Izumi said, her expression serious, but her eyes were soft.

"..." Manami looked down to her lap.

"... I lost my younger sister. She was only six. I attempted to bring her back, and ran away to leave everyone to think our family died in a house fire. To these two," She motioned her head towards Ed and Al. "I've been dead for the past six years, up until a few weeks ago."

Manami's eyebrows furrowed a little.

"There's just... one thing that bothers me..." She looked at Ed and Al first, and then to Izumi.

"... nothing was physically taken from me. My body is fully intact, inside and out."

Izumi raised an eyebrow.

"Something had to be taken from you..." She said. "You had to have paid a toll."

"... when the transmutation started to rebound, my parents came down to see what all the commotion was. The next thing I knew, I was looking at... that _thing..._ "

Izumi and Ed's eyes narrowed in understanding. She meant Truth.

"And..." She clenched her fists tightly in her lap. "When I came back... my mom and dad were gone."

"!" Izumi's eyes widened in horror. "... you don't mean..."

Manami felt her bottom lip quiver, and she bit down on it as she looked down in shame. Her silence answered it all.

"..." Izumi was speechless for a brief moment.

"You kids... really went through hell." She said quietly, looking back to Ed and Al. "It must have been hard."

"I mean..." Ed managed to force a smile. "It was our fault... we knew we weren't supposed to."

Al slowly nodded after him, then looked down to Manami.

"... we want to right our wrongs." The brunette said quietly, eyes glued to her lap.

Seeing the three of them like that, carrying so much burden... it broke Izumi's heart. She went to stand up and approach them, going to pull the three of them into a hug.

"..?" Manami blinked. She knew why she would do this for Ed and Al... but for her?

"It's okay to hurt." Was all that Izumi said.

Manami's eyes widened. She didn't think those words would hit her as hard as they did, but... it must've hit Ed and Al just as hard, because she could hear soft sniffles and whimpers come from the both of them.

"We're sorry, Teacher..."

"Please forgive us..."

Yet Manami couldn't bring herself to say anything... she just lowered her head and shut her eyes tightly.

She barely knew this woman, yet she was treating her just as well as her own students.

She didn't deserve it.

* * *

"To think, you kids actually saw it and survived." Izumi went to look out the window. The sun was setting outside. "I doubt you know how impressive that actually is."

Manami did. She knew very little about alchemy at the time of her transmutation... at least, compared to Ed and Izumi, who had studied it for years before attempting.

She actually considered it a miracle that she was alive today.

"Still, I cannot accept the decision you two have made." Izumi turned to look at Ed and Al, her face curled in a frown. "You're expelled."

The three of them gasped in surprise.

"B-But, Teacher—"

"Al, stop." Ed quickly interrupted his little brother.

"I didn't teach you two to turn your bodies into that," Izumi spat, going to look back out the window. "The trains are still running. Get on one."

Manami stared in absolute shock. It was astounding how quickly Izumi could bounce back and forth between gentle and motherly, to cold and fearful.

Were they really being kicked out?

"..." Ed went to bow his head. "Thank you for everything."

Al slowly followed suit and bowed, and finally Manami could only look at them with the same shocked expression.

They were just accepting this..?!

Izumi said nothing as she turned to walk out of the room.

* * *

The three of them were silent as Sig went to escort them to the train station. They stopped at the entrance, and Sig turned to look at them.

"Feel free to stop by anytime." He said, making them blink in surprise.

"I-I don't think we—" Al started to say, but Sig shouted over him.

"You morons! Don't you see what your expulsion means yet?" He asked. "You aren't her students anymore. So you're free to speak to her as equals. Unless if you're too scared..."

"Huh..?" Manami was confused by that logic. Izumi kicked them out of the house... that didn't seem very welcoming to come back and speak "equally."

"Damn it..." Ed smacked his hand over his head and scratched at it in frustration. "Al, we haven't done what we came here to do in the first place!"

"... ah!" Al gasped, realizing what he meant.

"We're going back!" Ed announced before he and Al took off the way they came, leaving Sig and Manami together.

"... what?!" Manami yelled at them.

"Don't let her kill you!" Sig called after them, making Manami jump and whip her head to look at him.

She wouldn't _actually_ kill them... would she?

"You got to have good stamina to keep up with them, huh?" Sig looked down at her. She sighed and looked back to the direction where they ran off.

"I'm still getting used to it..."

Sig walked back with her until they made it back to the shop, where they could hear yelling before they even made it to the property.

"Just go home!"

"We won't!"

"I'll chop you up!"

"HUH?!" Manami squeaked. Sig waved his hand, as if he were dismissing it.

"We're staying!" She heard the Elric brothers yell.

... and then there was silence. Manami and Sig peeked through the door to see Ed and Al on their knees, Izumi looking down at them.

"..." Izumi sighed heavily. "You brats."

Ed and Al breathed a small sigh of relief.

Sig then stepped inside, Manami following.

"Al, you've seen the Truth as well?" Izumi spoke.

"No, actually... I don't know anything about it." Al answered, making Izumi put her hand on her chin as she thought for a moment.

"It's possible... he lost the memory from the shock of it all." She said. "Let's work on getting his memory back. That's a good start."

"Ah..!" Ed realized it. "Al lost the most... so he should know more than any of us..!"

"Well," Izumi's dark eyes fell on Manami, and Ed followed her gaze. "That might not be entirely true."

Manami blinked in surprise, but then she caught on. "Oh..." She looked down. "I mean... even with everything I saw, I didn't see anything that would be of help..."

"It may have been circumstantial," Izumi looked back to Al. "Which goes back to my original theory: We need _your_ memory back, in order to start fixing _your_ mistake. But..."

"Yeah..." Ed shuddered, and so did Manami.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"It's traumatizing." Manami answered quietly.

"It could make you go insane." Izumi added.

"Or turn you into a vegetable..." Ed whined.

"I think I actually _was_ a vegetable for a little bit." Manami shuddered again.

"E-Even so..." Al stammered. "I don't care! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"Right," Izumi turned away. "I'll try asking my doctor at my next appointment. Until then, we've got a library you could read up at." She smiled back at them.

"As far as tonight goes, you kids must be hungry. Come help me set up for dinner."

"... y-yes ma'am!" The three of them jumped up.

* * *

A few weeks passed. Ed and Al spent every day reading up on the library's books, but Izumi had asked that Manami stay with her while Ed and Al were out. She was insistent on helping Manami get her arm to heal as quickly as possible. Despite that she was _technically_ breaking a military order, both Manami and Ed agreed with Izumi.

They also didn't mind the space, at least for a little bit.

Manami had gone to Izumi's room one morning, and Izumi examined her wound and watched as Manami did some arm stretches.

"So, you can raise your arm all the way up now. I think it's safe to say that you can use it again." Izumi watched as Manami did so, and even went to hold her shoulder with her other hand so that she could roll it a few times.

"Yeah, I think the whole inside tissue finally repaired itself!" Manami smiled at her. She still had a bit of a scab on the outside, but it was starting to scar more than anything at this point.

"Thanks so much, Miss Izumi." She went to use both arms to put on her overcoat.

Throughout this time, Izumi had given her medications, herbs, and even small weights to lift so that her arm stayed in shape during this healing process.

"Of course," Izumi smiled. "You need to be in top shape if you're going to run around with those two. I trained them to be strong, after all." She went to grab something that looked like a medication bottle off her bedside table.

"Well, I'm off to my doctor's appointment." She went to walk to the door. "If you could help Sig start dinner downstairs, that would be great."

"Of course," Manami went to follow her out the door. "It's the least I could do!"

* * *

The evening came, where Izumi was sad to come back with only one piece of advice from the doctor:

A strong shock could resurface Al's memories.

"We could find the nearest haunted house..." Manami joked, but no one laughed.

"I just figured I'd bash his head in until he remembers." Izumi said casually, making the three kids jump.

"P-P-Please don't..!" Al cried.

"Otherwise... we would just have to wait." Izumi crossed her arms.

Who knows how long that would take... which means...

They were back to square one.

The three of them heaved a sigh.

"... GAHH!" Ed suddenly yelled out, making Manami yell out in surprise.

"Geez! What?!" She yelled back at him. "Scared the crap out of me..."

"I-I forgot..!"

"Forgot what?" Al asked his brother.

"This year's assessment..." Ed began to sweat, and Manami gasped.

"Your State assessment?!" She cried. "How could you forget?!"

"I-I don't know..! But I have to go to Headquarters _now_ or I'm losing my certification..!" Ed quickly went to go to the room he and Al were staying in, everyone following.

"Don't you have to go, too?" Izumi turned to look at Manami, who jumped a little as she realized that she was right.

"Sure do..." She quickly exited the room to go to her own across the hall so that she could gather her things.

When she and Ed walked to the front door, they turned to look back at Al and Izumi.

"We'll go to South Headquarters. It's only three stations away from here. Worst case scenario, we'll be back tomorrow morning."

"I'll come with you—" Al offered, but Izumi grabbed him by the string that hung from his helmet.

"Why don't you stay here, Al?" Izumi asked, her voice so kind and inviting.

And that was terrifying.

"I need a sparring partner." She said simply.

"Y-Yes ma'am..."

Both Ed and Manami managed to hide their disappointment that Al wasn't coming, mostly because neither knew how it was going to be with the other... alone.

Oh well. There was nothing that could be done about it now. It was only going to be for like a day.

"We'll be back!" Ed went to wave as he bolted out the door, Manami right behind him.

"H-Have a safe trip..!" Al called after the both of them.

He got a bad feeling after the door closed behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Ed and Manami sat across from each other in the same booth on the train. The ride through the first two stations were mostly quiet, because Ed had to make up something to write for his report. Manami gave him the silence he needed to concentrate, staring out the window and watching the scenery go by.

Ed managed to finish right as they arrived to the second station, so after some awkward silent after departing, Ed decided to spark some conversation.

"... sorry you had to go with me." He looked out the window. "We were just so busy with everything..."

"No, it's okay..." Manami shrugged her shoulders, also keeping her eyes on the scenery outside. "There wasn't much free time since I joined up with you two."

She looked back to notice that Ed raising a brow at her, his expression saying that he had realized something.

"I just thought of something we could talk about," He said. "I've actually been meaning to ask you and forgot..." He gestured towards her. "Your alchemy."

Manami blinked a few times. "Oh!" She never got to fully explain, did she?

"Yeah, I guess I told you that I would tell you, didn't I..." She turned to grab her bag and start digging in it."Really comes to show how busy we were."

Ed watched as she pulled out a small notebook and a pen.

"So... the whole concept of wind alchemy..." She flipped to a blank page and began to doodle. "The best way I can explain it is that it's the same way regular alchemy is used with earth or its materials. You deconstruct, reconstruct, and amplify."

"Right..." Ed nodded as he watched her scratch onto the notepad.

"So, all around us are air particles. Think of those air particles like... well, not infinite, but just about endless material." She went to hand him the notebook, and he looked down at the drawing.

"I use my fans to gather these air particles from all around me into one spot, deconstruct them, then reconstruct them— using even more air particles to amplify the initial gust my fans made. That's what makes the power of a regular hand fan turn into a gust of... uh..." She thought for a moment. "I don't know the exact math, but it's enough to move heavy things around..."

"Enough to move _you_ around," Ed commented, eyes not lifting from the drawing.

"Right," Manami pointed at the X in the drawing. "But behind the gust that I make, a sort of 'dead zone' is created, where there actually is no breathable air. The bigger the gust, the bigger the dead zone. For my normal uses of it, though, it isn't to where I can't breathe. But let's say I made something big, like a tornado—"

"You can make a tornado?!" Ed asked, looking up at her incredulously.

"Yeah," Manami nodded. "But they're more risky than useful. Not only does it make a hell of a dead zone for me, but I can't control where it goes."

"I see..." Ed put his hand on his chin, visibly processing the information Manami had just given him.

"So you mostly use it for the defensive, like keeping enemies at bay?" He asked.

"That, launching projectiles at enemies, running faster and gliding, or moving myself and allies away from the enemy, pretty much." The brunette nodded.

"One thing's for sure..." Ed's hand dropped from his chin into his lap, and his lips curled into a small smirk.

"You suck at drawing, Manami."

"Wh—" Manami's jaw dropped, taken back by the sudden comment, making Ed snicker.

"Sh-Shut up! You're one to talk!" Manami snatched the notebook back from him and went to shove it back in her bag.

Suddenly, the two began to feel the train start to slow down. They looked up as the train whistle blew.

"South City! South City!"

"We're here..." Ed sighed and went to gather his things. "That killed some time, huh?"

"Guess so." Manami replied, following him off the train.

"Hopefully this will go by just as fast, and get back to Dublith by tonight." Ed muttered, glaring at the building in the distance that was South Headquarters.

* * *

That didn't seem to be the case at all... Ed and Manami had walked into the wrong sector of the Headquarters, and were directed to three separate locations in the building before finding someone who was able to help them. The assistant was nice at least, but she took forever to copy Ed's report for their files before handing it back to him in a cream colored folder.

"Take this to the Technique Assessing Department. This is past due, so you might have to wait a while" She said.

"Okay," Ed took it and turned to walk away. "Thank you."

He and Manami both groaned after they walked around the corner.

"We're not getting back to Dublith tonight..." Manami sighed.

"Nope... that was confirmed the moment we got to that lady. She took forever..." Ed mumbled, looking around at the signs on the walls. "Agh, I don't even know where the Technique Assessing Department even is..."

"We could ask someone." Manami said as they approached another corner. They saw someone standing there, seeming like they weren't busy, and Manami approached them.

"Excuse me? Do you happen to know where the Technique Assessment Depar—"

She froze immediately. Ed raised a brow.

"What—"

And then he saw the giant mustached Alex Louis Armstrong, grinning happily at the two of them.

"Miss Kami! Edward Elric!"

_Oh no..._

* * *

Before they knew it, Ed and Manami had been escorted by Armstrong to see none other... than King Bradley.

"Good to see you two are well!" The Furher greeted them.

"Likewise..." Ed and Manami forced smiles back at him.

"I was assigned to escort the Furher for his inspection of Southern Headquarters." Armstrong explained.

"What a coincidence..." Manami chuckled weakly.

"Now, I hear one of you is here for their assessment?" Bradley asked, looking between Manami and Ed.

"Me, sir..." Ed bowed his head. "I apologize. It's overdue."

"Ah, I see." Bradley waved his finger to his assistant. "Let me take a look."

The assistant handed him the paper, and Bradley barely glanced over it before he waved his finger again. "The stamp as well."

"Huh?" Ed and Manami blinked in surprise as they watched Bradley stamp the paper.

"You pass!" Bradley beamed. "Congratulations, Edward Elric!"

Manami's knees buckled, but she managed to not fall to the floor.

_"I had a whole damn diary written out for my trip to Xing, and Ed bullshits a report and passes in record-breaking time?!"_

"It's hard to not know of your accomplishments, so that was report enough. I trust that you'll keep up the good work, FullMetal Alchemist." Bradley glanced to Manami. "And, your partnership with the Wind Alchemist is going well?"

"Yes sir." Ed and Manami both nodded.

"Good. So, what brings you two to the south anyway?" Bradley asked.

"Oh, we went to visit our alchemy teacher, she lives around here." Ed answered.

"Ah, with skills as great as yours, your teacher must be amazing!"

Ed and Manami chuckled nervously. Awesome was a word to describe her...

"Would she, perhaps, be interested in enlisting in the military?" Bradley asked, and Ed quickly shook his head.

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Ah, I see." Bradley nodded. "Always worth asking."

* * *

Ed and Manami had taken the first train back to Dublith the next morning. They arrived just shortly before noon, where the sun was practically at it's hottest.

"So hot..." Manami quickly took off her overcoat. She wasn't as self-conscious about her wound, as it just looked like a fading scab at this point. She went to tie the sleeves of her coat around her waist, looking down to tie the knot...

"Oof!"

"Oops, I'm so sorr—"

"Hello Miss Wind Alchemist!" She almost didn't recognize him in the flower-pattern tourist shirt.

"F-Furher Bradley?!"

"Dublith is quite pretty!" He laughed.

"Wh-Why are you..?!" Ed stammered.

"What do you mean 'why?' I'm here to visit your teacher!" Bradley went to hand Ed a watermelon. "This is a souvenir. Does she happen to like watermelon?"

"Th-Thanks..?" Ed blinked. "Wait... we were in the same train?!"

"You two don't exactly blend in with the crowd. It was quite easy to follow you." Armstrong appeared before them. "Stalking is a skill that has been passed down the Armstrong Family Line for generations..!"

Manami was starting to get impatient with all this nonsense, along with the heat.

"Can we just... go?" Her eyebrow twitched.

* * *

Manami and Ed tried separating from the Furher and Armstrong on their way back to the Curtis residence, but the two men walked into the shop a few minutes after they did. Luckily, the two kids made it into the back before they came in.

"May I speak to Mrs. Izumi?"

"Ham, One hundred grams, One hundred twenty-eight Cens."

Manami could hear Bradley pleading to see Izumi, and Sig's responses only being what was on their menu.

It was kind of funny.

"I'm glad you're back," Izumi approached them. "I have some bad news. Al's been kidnapped."

"..." Ed and Manami stared back at her for a moment as they took a moment to process what she just said.

"... what?!" They both cried.

"What do you mean kidnapped?!" Ed asked further.

"It's complicated..."

"What, they want a ransom?" Ed asked.

"Sort of, but not with money..." Izumi's eyes narrowed. "They want details regarding how you attached Al's soul to his armor."

Ed and Manami flinched with surprise.

"Why... do they want to know that?" Ed asked.

"I don't know... but the person was called 'Greed,' with an Ourobouros tattoo on the back of his hand." Izumi pointed to the back of her left hand with her right one, which was bandaged. "He called himself a Homunculus."

Ed and Manami's eyes widened.

Little did they know, Bradley was hearing this entire conversation.

"You've got to be kidding... you're just joking, right?" Ed asked, unable to accept it at first.

"No. I'm serious. This 'Greed' guy wasn't an ordinary human." Izumi answered.

Manami looked to the floor, remembering the last time she dealt with Homunculi... neither of the ones she saw had that tattoo on their hand, though.

Which meant they had no idea who this guy was, what he looked like, or what he was capable of.

But still...

"W-We've got to go get him..!" Manami looked to Ed.

"Right." He agreed.

"It's a place called the Devil's Nest," Izumi handed him a small piece of paper. "Here's the directions."

Ed nodded, though his eyes stared at her bandaged hand for a moment.

"... he hurt you?" He looked up at her.

"It's no big deal." Izumi answered. "I just underestimated him."

Ed's eyes narrowed. He remembered how Manami said the same thing once.

He knew that it wasn't because they underestimated these Homunculi guys, it was because they were ruthless.

Ed quickly turned around and went to walk to the door, Manami following after him.

"You be back in time for dinner." Izumi called, but neither of them responded as the door shut behind them.

"..." They walked for a bit, but Ed suddenly stopped.

"..?" Manami looked over at him worriedly. "Ed..."

"... stay on your toes. Keep your guard up." He said quietly. "We can't afford to underestimate this again."

Manami nodded, her expression hardening. "Right."

In that moment, the both of them realized...

... how absolutely _livid_ they were.

How _dare_ they kidnap Al?

They were in for a world of hurt.

Ed gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly, the paper crumpling in his hand.

"Let's go."

"Yeah."

They strode toward the sleazy bar in silence, their anger only boiling inside their own blood. It was relatively easy to find the bar, and even easier to be escorted once they asked for this "Greed" person.

It was like they were expecting them.

Two thugs went to open a door and gestured for them to step inside. They saw Al immediately and walked in, seeing a guy with spiky hair and glasses standing beside him.

"You're Greed?" Ed asked, as the door shut behind them.

"Brother..! Manami!" Al seemed relieved to see them. Manami was just glad that he was okay.

"And you must be Edward Elric." The sunglassed man replied, but made a face when he saw Manami with him.

"Uhh, why did we bring a girl here though?"

"Because I'm gonna help him kick your ass!" She barked, his comment not helping with her anger.

"Time out," Greed went to shape his arms like an X. "First of all, I don't fight women. Especially little ones."

"What was that?!" Manami snapped.

But the man waved his hand dismissively toward her, angering her more, but then he looked to Ed.

"Second, I had no intention to fight period. Just tell me how you did that fancy soul-attaching trick, and you all can go home. In exchange... you want intel on the Homunculi, right? I so happen to be one, so I got all the juicy gossip."

"In other words..." Ed huffed. "You want to have an 'equal trade.'"

"Exactly!" Greed said with a grin. "No punches involved, 'kay?"

"I DON'T THINK YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GETS TO DECIDE THAT!" Ed roared. "I COULD GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOU OR YOUR HOMUNCULUS INTEL!"

He pointed to Greed. "YOU KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER, HURT MY TEACHER, AND STILL THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO MAKE DEMANDS?! GO TO HELL, I'M NOT TELLING YOU SQUAT! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU AND FORCE YOUR SECRETS OUT OF YOU! YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR 'EQUAL TRADE,' I'M TAKING IT ALL!"

"..." Everyone in the room stared blankly for a few seconds. And then Greed slowly started to clap.

"What a monologue..." He said, still in shock.

"Shall I join in?" One of his men asked, reaching for his sword.

"Just don't kill them..." Greed pleaded.

"Lucky for me, I'm not afraid to fight women!" The sworded man grinned as he ran towards them. Ed braced himself by transmuting his automail arm into a blade, but suddenly there was a gust of wind, sending the man flying back until he hit the wall hard.

"Today might be a good day to start being afraid." Manami sneered, getting into a battle-ready stance with a fan in each hand.

She was _really_ getting sick of these guys looking down on her, just because she was a girl.

"Hoo!" Greed whistled. "You're just as feisty as the other lady! Roa!"

Another one of Greed's men stood. He was big and burly, much like Armstrong or Sig.

"Take the armor boy away," Greed ordered him. "We'll dissect him and analyze him."

"Yes sir."

"Like hell you will!" Ed charged, but Greed stepped in the way with his arm extended. Ed went to stab through his hand, but was surprised to hear a loud CLING!

Greed's hand was black, and it had completely deflected his blade?!

"Ignorant kids need to be punished." Greed snickered before he swiped at Ed, making him back away.

"Al!" Manami tried running towards him from another side of the room, but the man wielding the sword quickly got in between them, slashing at her with his blade.

"?!" She quickly jumped backwards to dodge it. He lunged at her to slash at her again, but she waved her fans to send him flying back.

"Ghh!" He noticed that a gash had appeared on his arm.

How did she cut him..?!

"Dolcetto! Come on!"

"Not so fast!" Manami went to follow them, but this time Greed stepped in front of her.

"You're making this hard on me, girl." He swiped at her, which she actually ducked to avoid, but he went to kick her hand and knock the fan that she was holding out of it.

"?!" In that moment of distraction, he kicked her in the stomach to send her stumbling back.

"Go! Now!" He called back to his men, and within an instant, they were gone.

"You're gonna regret that..!" Manami gritted her teeth, stuffing her remaining fan in her back pocket before clapping her hands. She glared up at him as she touched the ground and pulled out a small blade of her own.

Greed heaved a heavy sigh. "If you insist..."


	19. Chapter 19

Ed and Manami juggled fighting Greed for a while, but it all seemed to be of no use. At the very least, Manami was able to recover the fan that had been knocked out of her hand earlier. But still, they couldn't so much as make a scratch on Greed. And any hand-to-hand combat was dangerous because he would just grow his freakish black skin to harden and hurt them more than him.

Ed had even flipped him using his legs and slammed his head into the concrete, and Greed just recovered with a simple crack of the neck.

What were they supposed to do?

"You guys give up yet? You're not going to win this."

"What the hell are you, anyway?" Ed panted.

"Well, you could say I'm kind of like a human," Greed shrugged. "I have the same body structure and composition. I just have a higher regeneration rate, along with the Ultimate Shield."

"So that's the freaky black skin." Manami clarified.

"Hey, you haven't even seen freaky yet, girl!" Greed went to throw off his coat. "Sorry to say, I've been going easy this whole time..."

Ed and Manami's eyes widened as the blackness devoured his skin, and even went over his head.

He was a monster.

"?!" Both Ed and Manami flinched in shock.

"I'll make it abundantly clear. Neither of you are laying a scratch on me." Greed said.

"... Manami," Ed whispered to her. "You see that?"

She followed his glance upwards, seeing an open vent.

"I need you to get Al."

"What..? I thought you said no more splitting up!"

"What are you kids chitchatting about? I thought you wanted a fight!" Greed lunged at them, and Manami and Ed dodged in opposite directions.

As Ed predicted, Greed went after Ed.

"I got this guy! I promise!" Ed said, as he deflected his blows. "But I don't know what they're going to do to Al!"

Her eyes widened... he was right.

She looked up to the open vent, then back down to him.

"Y-You keep that promise, or I'm kicking your ass!" She said, remembering that was what she said at Lab Five, before...

Ed thought of the same thing. "Ten minutes!" He joked anyway.

But, thinking of what happened last time made her hesitate for a moment.

Enough for Greed to catch on.

"No you don't!"

Manami quickly waved her fans as if they were wings, launching herself up into the vent before he could reach her. She had no idea where to go, so she just picked a direction and started crawling.

"Bad move, shorty. Now I _really_ can't go soft on you." She heard Greed from behind her.

Manami prayed in her mind that she wasn't making a mistake.

She crawled for a while, listening for any commotion under her. It was quiet for a while, until she suddenly heard gunfire under her. "?!"

"Get down now! You're under arrest!"

The military? What were they doing here?

She turned a corner and kept crawling, but then yelled out as the vent suddenly fell out from under her.

"Gah!!"

Splash! Manami immediately noticed that she fell in a shallow pool of water.

"Wh-What the..?" She immediately stood up and looked around.

It looked like she was in a sewer.

"Ah, my first opponent!"

Her head whipped around towards the voice of... Major Armstrong?!

"Guess we have no choice..." Another voice spoke. He sounded familiar.

Manami quickly got out of the water and went to hug the wall in a dark corner before peeking around it. There was Armstrong, as she had heard, but he was with... was the guy who took Al!

But... Al was nowhere to be seen.

Before she could blink, she saw him lunge at Armstrong, swinging a giant hammer in his hands.

CRASH!

She flinched at the loud noise, looking up to see a cloud of smoke.

She heard them coming towards her. If she planned it right, she could sneak through the smoke to get past them.

But it had to be perfect timing...

She ducked down low, listening to them carefully as their fight approached her.

Now!

She bolted, slipping under them and the smoke to get by, and then bolted down the long path.

Now what..?

"Al..!" She called out, hearing no response.

She bit her lip. She was totally lost, not knowing if she was even close to where he was or not...

But she had to keep going. Going somewhere was better than staying here.

She ran in whatever way she thought of first, as long as she didn't run in a circle. The commotion of Armstrong and Roa's fighting had faded, and she began to wonder if she had run too far away, until...

"BRADLEY!"

"?!" Manami whipped her head to look where that scream came from. It sounded like a woman, but more importantly...

Bradley?

She ran as fast as she could towards it. She turned a corner but froze as she saw Furher Bradley, having shoved a sword inside Alphonse's armor.

She saw blood spurt out of it.

"!" Her eyes widened in horror.

"ALPHONSE!" She screamed.

She knew that he didn't have a body inside that armor, but still... seeing the blood come out of his armor, and seeing him fall to the ground.

It tricked her brain enough to throw Manami into a panic.

Manami ran over, falling to her knees beside him. The knees of her jeans immediately got stained in the pool of blood. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him desperately.

"Al! Wake up!" She cried, continuing to shake him with trembling hands.

But, then she realized... if this blood was someone else's, and it had gotten inside his armor... did it touch his blood seal?

And... if it did, what did that mean?

Would that have... killed him?

She glared up at Bradley, her eyes burning.

"Bradley! What did you do to Al?!"

"An enemy was hiding inside his armor. I simply eliminated them." Bradley went to turn and walk away. "I will bring reinforcements to recover the body."

"And what are you going to do if Al doesn't wake up?! What are you going to do if you killed _him,_ too?!" Manami shouted.

Bradley came to a stop. "I understand that this may have been horrifying to see, but I have to insist that you learn to keep your composure. This won't be the last time you see something like this, so if you can't handle it... I suggest that you resign."

Bradley turned his head to look back at her, and she couldn't help but flinch in intimidation at how _scary_ he looked..

"I'm being gracious enough to give you one warning. I will not allow you to speak that way to me again."

"..." Manami found herself to be speechless, as he turned to walk away and disappeared in the darkness.

She had to swallow her pride. It wasn't about her right now.

"Al, please..! Say something!" She shook him again, a lump forming in her throat the longer he didn't respond.

Before she could do anything more, several soldiers came rushing to the scene, along with Armstrong. Two of the soldiers grabbed Manami by the arms and went to move her out of the way.

"L-Let go of me!" She thrashed in their grip.

"We apologize, Miss Kami. This was part of Furher Bradley's orders." Armstrong apologized as he bent down in front of Al.

She watched his back as went to open up Al's armor, and some soldiers went to pull out a body. She didn't really get to see it, not that she was trying to look either... she was moreso trying to see Al's blood seal from here... but she couldn't.

He still wasn't waking up.

She started to tremble... if Bradley killed Al too...

"Manami!" She heard someone call her name from behind, and she turned to see Ed.

He was alive..! He looked hurt, but he was alive...

"Ed..!" She cried. "They won't let me near Al! They..." She looked over, and he followed her glance to see the body being dragged out of Al. His eyes widened in horror at the sight of that, and all the blood.

"She was killed inside him... he wouldn't respond to me..!" Manami's voice was shaky. "If her blood touched his seal, would it..?"

Ed came to the same conclusion. "Out of the way!" He went to push past the soldiers, including the men who held Manami back. She struggled out of their grip to stand behind him as Ed fell to his knees in front of the suit of armor.

"Al! Alphonse!" Ed inspected inside the armor at the blood seal.

There was definitely blood that wasn't his on it.

"Alphonse! Answer me!" Manami could hear the panic in Ed's voice, and it only made her heart pound harsher.

"AL!" He yelled louder, and their hearts stopped when they saw the armor flinch.

"... brother..?" Al finally spoke, sounding drowsy.

"Are you okay?!" Ed asked, while Manami hung her head to breath a sigh of relief, one that brought her to tears.

"You're both covered in blood..." Al noted, but then looked down on himself.

Ed's lips pursed as he looked behind him to see the body, now covered in a white cloth. Al followed his glance, and gasped.

"We had to open up your armor to take her out on our own..." Armstrong said to him from behind Ed and Manami.

"... I-I couldn't save her..." Al went to put his hands over his eyes, trembling softly.

"It's not your fault..." Ed said quietly. "Let's get you home and cleaned up. Teacher is waiting for us."

"Just one moment." A voice spoke, and they looked back to see Furher Bradley. Manami's eyes narrowed and she went to wipe her teary eyes with the back of her hand.

"There is something I need to ask you three. Did you make any deals with the man with the Ourosboros tattoo?"

The three of them shook their heads.

"Did you obtain any information?" Bradley asked.

"Nothing that would benefit the military." Ed answered.

"Don't misunderstand; this is not for the military." Bradley frowned. "If you made any deals or exchanged any information with them, depending on the severity of the matter, I may have to execute you on sight."

Their eyes widened in shock.

"So, I'll ask again. Did you make any deals with those who meant harm to our military?" Bradley asked.

"No." Al said quietly.

"No." Manami shook her head.

"No." Ed answered last. "Any other questions before we go?"

"Your right arm of automail, and your brother's armored body. Are they related in any way?"

Both Ed and Manami's silence answered his question. It made him smile a little.

"Kids are always so honest." Bradley raised a hand as he turned to walk away. "Let's pull out. Keep good care of each other, you three."

* * *

Ed, Al, and Manami took apart Al's armor and cleaned the individual pieces in the backyard of the Curtis home.

Al was very quiet. Manami sat beside him as they watched Ed finish up cleaning the last part of the armor, the chest plate.

"All done..." Ed looked up to see both Al and Manami spacing out.

"... you guys okay?"

"Tired..." Manami murmured, her eyes still glued to the ground.

"I just have a lot on my mind..." Al answered.

"Listen, if you still blame yourself for—"

"No, it's not that..." Al cut Ed off. "I... got my memory back. I remember seeing the truth now..."

Both Ed and Manami's eyes widened as they looked at him.

"Wh-What did you see?!" Ed asked, going to hand Al his chest plate so that he could put it on.

"Well, you all were right about how scary it was... but... I didn't find anything about human transmutation." Al said quietly as he finished snapping his chest plate on.

"So after all that, we're still left with nothing." Manami sighed as she went to rest her chin in her hand.

"Not quite," Ed said, and her eyes looked up to him. "Do you guys remember at Central Hospital? The Furher talked about the unrest of the enemy being within the military?"

Al nodded.

"They're connected to the Philosopher's Stone and the Ourosboros." Manami added.

"Yep. And it was obvious that Greed was a part of that. So why is it that Furher Bradley slaughtered everyone instead of capturing them alive and making them talk?" Ed asked.

Manami thought for a moment before her eyes widened a little. "And the fact that he came here personally, with a whole platoon..."

"... for now, I think we should stick with the military." Ed said.

Al went to stand. "We need their resources to find more information."

"Exactly. We just need to be careful." Ed went to approach them. "And now, since that's all decided, let's eat dinner! I'm starving..."

Manami remained sitting on the small steps, making no attempt to get up. "You guys can go ahead. I'll be just a minute."

"You sure?" Ed asked.

"Yeah..." The brunette lifted a hand to wave. "Just too lazy to get up right now."

"Okay..." He nodded before turning to open the door.

Manami sighed through her nose and looked back down to the grass as she heard the door shut.

"... I'm sorry if I worried you."

"Gah!" Manami jumped, almost falling off the steps. She quickly looked back to see Al still standing there.

"I thought you went inside with Ed..! Geez..." She put a hand on her chest as she took some deep breaths to calm down.

Al couldn't help but chuckle softly. "Sorry..." He looked up to the night sky.

"I just... didn't want to leave you alone. You haven't seemed like you were okay."

"Today was just exhausting for all of us." She said quietly. "I'm pretty sure you got the worst of it."

"... I heard you scream my name, right as Bradley killed her." Al mentioned. "I thought it was just me, but... you saw it happen, didn't you?"

"..." Manami's lips curled into a frown. "... yeah. And I totally came unglued." She chuckled weakly. "I went off on the Furher and got real close to losing my job."

"Really?" Al blinked.

"It's just... even though I knew your body wasn't in there..." Her eyes narrowed as they trembled. "Seeing the blood... and you fall to the ground... it was just enough for me to think that he really killed _you._ " She sighed and went to hold her face in her hands.

"And when you didn't wake up... I thought you..." She couldn't bear to say it.

He watched quietly, seeing her shoulders shake. He wished that he knew what to say.

"... look, I know it's hypocritical of me..." Manami's hands dropped from her face into her lap.

Before she could continue, Al sighed and went to sit next to her, looking up at the sky as he continued speaking.

"I won't deny that it was hard to lose you before... but... after losing mom, I can say that it's a little easier to be told someone is gone, than it is to actually see them go. Not much easier, but..." He paused. "... I wouldn't say that you didn't have a right to be scared. You're being too hard on yourself."

He looked down at her. "I think it's safe to say that the only one who hasn't forgiven you... is yourself."

Manami's eyes widened a little when he said that.

"... that's all I'll say." Al lifted his hand to give her a soft pat on the back. "As brother says... we have to keep moving forward... okay?"

"..." Manami nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Good. Now, let's get you something to eat."


	20. Chapter 20

It was decided that the next step in the journey was to go back to Rush Valley. Ed hadn't broken his arm too bad, but the plate that covered the whole top of his forearm had come off, leaving the wiring and other vulnerable parts exposed. Izumi and Sig had walked them to the train station to see them off as they took off on the first train to Rush Valley.

"It's weird being back here again so soon..." Manami commented as they walked under the giant sign reading "RUSH VALLEY."

"After this, let's avoid the south for a while..." Ed groaned. "It's way too hot."

"Agreed."

They walked through the main street, looking for a person named Garfiel. That was the person Winry was sent to find and help work.

"There it is!" Manami pointed. They saw a sign that read "GARFIEL" and had roses all around it. Looked more like a perfume store than an automail shop.

They would have questioned it if they didn't see Winry out front.

"Good luck..." Manami gestured for Ed to walk first.

"Thanks for the support..." Ed rolled his eyes and started walking, Al and Manami behind him.

"Hey, Winry!" He called, and she looked back to see them and smiled happily.

"You're back!" She greeted them.

"Good to see you!" Manami said back to her.

"Looks like you're working hard and prospering in your business..!" Ed said, smiling weakly.

"You should have called! What brings you here all of a sudden?" Winry asked, then looked down to see Ed presenting his arm.

She had grabbed a wrench practically out of thin air to hit him over the head with.

"GAAAH!"

* * *

Winry brought them all inside to start examining and writing what she needed to fix Ed's arm on a clipboard. She asked about what they did in Dublith, and the three made sure to leave the parts out about Al getting kidnapped by Greed...

"Enough about us," Ed went to change the subject at a good stopping point. "How is your training going?"

"Great!" Winry yanked out a paper that had a design on it. "I designed automail that could fit a machine gun inside it!" She said with glee.

"..." Manami chuckled nervously. She envisioned Ed with a machine gun in his automail arm, and it terrified her.

"You sure you don't want it?" Winry asked Ed, and his face twisted in disgust.

"No thanks..."

Manami sighed in relief.

"Well, what are you planning to do after this, anyway?" Winry asked him, finishing up wrapping some bandages around the exposed part of Ed's arm.

Manami looked over, also curious.

"I'm thinking we're going to Central," Ed answered. "There's something I wanted to look into."

"I wanna come!" Winry chimed in. "I want to visit the Hughes family!"

Manami smiled softly. She felt herself start to get a little excited to see them, too.

"Are you sure you can leave?" Al asked. "Don't you have an apprenticeship now?"

"It's okay Winry!~" The man known as Garfiel stepped beside her, nudging his shoulder against hers. "You've been working nonstop since you got here honey! Take some time for yourself!"

"Ah, really?!" Winry beamed. "Thanks, Mr. Garfiel!"

"Looks like it'll be the four of us again." Manami gave her a thumbs up. "Being the only girl was getting to be a little exhausting." She joked.

That made Winry laugh. "I could only imagine..."

"I liked it better with just Al, _period._ " Ed huffed under his breath, earning a glare from Manami.

"Alright, I have to get some parts before I can work on your arm." Winry said." Feel free to walk around town, I'm gonna be a bit."

"Okay."

* * *

The trio walked down the main street of Rush Valley and, per Manami's request, stopped to get a drink. Ed got one for himself, too.

"Not much to do..." Ed grumbled as he sipped on his drink, eyeing the establishments as they walked by them. "They're just automail stores."

"I'd rather be bored than fighting." Manami glanced to Al. "Al seems pretty content with everyone staring."

Al chuckled. "It's because everyone thinks this armor is automail. I can walk around without worrying about being figured out."

"Excuse me, you look like you could use a repai—"

"No _thank you!_ " Ed barked at a stranger.

This was at least the tenth person he had to reject in the barely twenty minutes they spent walking around.

"They look at Al with admiration, while they harass me—" Ed went to look at Al, noticing that he wasn't right behind him.

Manami noticed and followed his glance. "Hey, where did he—"

They saw Al kneeling at an alleyway, and they blinked in confusion.

"Al, what are you doing over there?" Ed asked, his face curling to a frown. "You better not be picking up a stray cat."

"Oh, where's the harm in saving a poor little kitt— OH MY GOD!" Manami screamed, both she and Ed jumping back to see Al holding not just a cat... but a person.

* * *

"Thank you so much! You saved my life!"

Manami and the Elric brothers had taken the unconscious stranger to a restaurant so that they could get him a meal and something to drink, but that "meal" turned into a pile of dishes that obstructed his face.

"I couldn't be more grateful! I'll truly remember the hospitality you provided to this foreigner..." The stranger looked around the pile of dishes to see them and he smiled brightly.

Manami couldn't stop looking at him, studying his face. He looked so familiar...

"Foreigner?" Al asked, and the stranger nodded.

"Yup! I'm from Xing!"

Manami slowly nodded, understanding now. She probably just thought he looked familiar because he was from Xing. She left it at that.

"Did you cross the desert, or did you take the south route through Aerugo?" She asked.

"I crossed through the desert, I wanted to see the Xerxes ruins." He answered.

"So you're a tourist?" Ed asked, and the man shook his head.

"I came here to research this country's Alkahestry... I'm sorry, you call it 'Alchemy' here, right?"

"Alkahestry?" Ed blinked.

"It's a medical type of alchemy that they practice in Xing." Manami clarified.

"My! You know your stuff!" The stranger happily clapped his hands together.

"I've been there recently is all." Manami shrugged.

"I see... so, your 'alchemy' is used for the military, right?" The stranger asked Ed.

"We kind of have to," Ed sighed. "We're at peace with Xing, but the other three countries around us: Aerugo to the south, Creta to the west, and Drachma to the north— they aren't particularly fond of us. Especially Drachma. In fact, they would probably take over if Mount Briggs base wasn't so strong." He explained.

"Sounds scary." The Xingese man said. "So, you three are alchemists?" He asked, and they nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Edward Elric, this is my brother Alphonse." Ed gestured to the suit of armor.

"Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Manami Kami." Manami introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you Ed, Al, and Manami... I'm Ling Yao!" He went right to the point. "Listen, I'm looking for something, I was wondering if maybe you can help?" His smile faded. "The Philosopher's Stone?"

"Huh?" The three of them widened their eyes. How did he know about that?!

"It seems that you do. Could you tell me more?"

"Actually, we realized we have to go." Ed went to stand up, Al joining him. "So we'll be taking our lea—"

Ed stopped immediately, noticing a blade at his neck. Al noticed a blade carefully poking through the underside of his armor, threatening to stab.

Manami had glanced behind her to see two masked people aiming their weapons at Ed and Al, and then glared back at Ling.

"Why not stay a minute and tell me what you know?" He grinned devilishly at her.

"Even if we did know, what would you do with that information?" Manami remained sitting, but dared not to move for Ed and Al's sake.

"Kind of you to ask, my lady..." His squinty eyes opened. "I want to become immortal."

"..." Ed clicked his tongue. "Funny, we just ran into someone who wanted that too. Is it the new fad?"

"I seek it for family reasons, nothing more."

"I don't believe you." Ed snapped.

"It's true." Ling shrugged. "You can choose to believe me or not."

"Regardless, I don't think this is the way you ask someone a favor!" Ed quickly went to throw his fist at the face of the person holding the knife to his neck. Al went to grab to blade and pull it out of his armor, both ensuing a fight between them and their attackers.

Manami watched them for a moment before quickly looking back to Ling. She had a feeling if she went up to help them, this guy would stop her.

As much as she didn't want to... she knew that it would be best to stay here.

"Why don't you stay with me and chat some more?" The stranger reached for her hand and leaned forward to kiss it. "My bodyguards and your bodyguards will work out the kinks..."

"They're _not_ my bodyguards." Manami ripped her hand out of his grip, frowning in disgust. "And I don't think I owe you much of a conversation, Mister Yao."

"You mentioned that you've been to Xing... and I feel like I recognize you. I'm starting to wonder if we've met before."

"Probably not."

"Maybe it's that we've known each other in our past lives," Ling sighed dreamily. "And we were meant to reunite again, as star-crossed lovers."

" _Definitely_ not." Manami's frown grew deeper.

"Come on..." Ling whined. "Where do I know you from..? Manami Kami... Kami..." He put his hand on his chin and looked up in thought.

Manami thought it was strange that he seemed to recognize her like she recognized him, but she couldn't place it either.

"... ah!" Ling's eyes opened. " _Kami!_ You were the Amestrian Ambassador's escort last year!" He grinned.

Manami was speechless for a moment. "H-How did you..?"

"I remembered your strange last name! It's neither Amestrian nor Xingese!" Ling added, but noticed the waiter. "A dessert for the lady and myself, please!"

"Cancel that order." Manami immediately said to the waiter, then glared at Ling. She was going to be stuck with this bill, since Ed and Al were gone.

"Oh come on, you don't even recognize me, do you?" He pointed to himself. "Ling Yao! Of the Yao clan!"

Manami lifted a brow.

"We obviously met in the Emperor's Castle. So..."

"..." Manami's eyes widened a little as she came to the realization. "Oh..! You're one of the princes!"

"Bingo! The twelfth one to be exact." Ling laughed.

"It wasn't like we really met..." Manami recalled the introduction of the Emperor's children. She wasn't allowed to speak to them, but only look at them. "We just... kind of looked at each other."

"And I never forgot your face..."

"Yes, you did." Manami said bluntly. "You forgot until literally just now..."

"I extend my previous offer again..." He reached to take her hand again. "Marry me and you can help me find immortality, then we can lead Xing together!"

"Would you _quit?!_ " Manami smacked his hand before he could grab it this time.

"Aww..." Ling whined. "You have your own knight in shining armor, I take it?"

"N-No..!" Manami's cheeks turned red, mostly at the way he worded that phrase.

"I see. Oh well..." Ling let it go.

"What the hell is a prince doing here looking for something like immortality?!" Manami barked, quickly changing the subject. "Shouldn't you be in your elegant palace eating exotic fruit or something?!"

"Well, as you already know, our clans compete for the throne. What better way to win the competition with the ultimate find?" Ling said, rather serious.

"Or you could find something that is actually realistic." She shook her head. "I'm telling the truth when I say we haven't seen a Philosopher's Stone."

"I'll find a way." Ling said, his tone as cold as ice. "... I have no other options."

Manami noticed his hands clench on the table, and her expression softened. She sort of felt for him, but... he was just going about it the wrong way.

Before she could say anything, she jumped as she heard an explosion in the distance. She shot up to stand, seeing the cloud of smoke rising in the distance.

"Oh no..."

"Well, we'll see which of our bodyguards won the fight." Ling also stood up. "Until next time, Cutie Kami!~"

"What... what did you just call me?! HEY!" Manami yelled after him as he ran off, to look back and see the waiter present the bill.

She shrieked once she saw the number.


	21. Chapter 21

"There you are!"

Al saw Manami approach Garfiel's shop well after the sun went down, and approached her.

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked, noticing now that she looked pissed.

"I had to wash dishes because _someone_ left me with the entire freaking bill that I couldn't pay by myself!" She shouted at Ed, who was bloody on the floor.

"I-I'm sorry..." He croaked, sounding so weak that he might be close to death.

His arm had been torn completely off... that was why.

Well, at least she didn't have to witness Winry's rage. She was almost glad she had to stay back and wash dishes.

"Buy my train tickets until we're even." She huffed, but then turned to see...

"Ling?!"

He was sitting at the table with Winry having tea like they were friends.

"The girls in this country are all so nice and beautiful!"

"Thanks, but I'm afraid your compliment won't be getting you far." Winry laughed.

"Why not look for a wife along with the objective?" He went to hold Winry's hand, just like he did to Manami earlier.

"You're such a creep!" Manami yelled at him, earning his attention.

"Oh, Cutie Kami is here!"

"Cutie what..?" Al and Winry blinked.

"I swear, if you call me that one more time..." Manami gritted her teeth. "I will rip your ponytail out of your head and make you eat it."

"Winry, please fix my automail as soon as you can so we can leave this bozo!" Ed pleaded.

"I second that." Manami muttered, still fuming.

"Great! I'll come along!" Ling grinned.

"Who do you think we're referring to when we say 'bozo?!'" Manami yelled at him.

* * *

Nonetheless, Ling had come along on their train ride to Central. He even rudely took the seat next to Al, and Manami decided to sprawl out in the booth behind them.

 _"Might as well try to sleep..."_ She thought to herself.

"We wasted a lot of time because of you guys." Ed wasn't happy that the Xingese prince came with them, either.

"Come on, it's your fault for breaking it in the first place." Winry rolled her eyes.

"You saw how it was first! I just broke off a plate! This guy and his stupid bodyguards are the reason it got ripped off." He glared to Ling. "I should be giving you the repair bill."

"Cut me some slack... I gave them a good talking to." Ling chuckled nervously. "The girl's name is Lan Fan, and the old man is Fu. Their family has served mine for generations."

Manami made the mental note that those "bodyguards" were nowhere in sight.

"Why do you have bodyguards, anyway?" Al asked.

"Because he's a prince." Manami's voice answered bluntly from behind them.

"HUH?!" Everyone looked to Ling in surprise.

"Yup. Also I'm a little young to be traveling alone." Ling smiled.

"How old are you anyway?" Winry asked.

"Me? Fifteen."

"Get up!" Ed barked, standing up himself. Ling obliged, and stood about half a foot taller than him.

Manami didn't need to look over the booth to know that Ed was the shorter of the two, because...

"DAMN IT!"

Manami had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter.

* * *

The group finally arrived in Central, though Ling disappeared as soon as they stepped off the train. Manami and Ed wanted to leave as soon as possible so that he wouldn't find them again.

"Let's check into Central Headquarters first." Ed suggested. "Then get us and Winry a room. We'll be able to find Lieutenant Colonel Hughes at the Military Council Department, right?"

"Mhm," Manami answered, a big smile on her face. They could tell that she was excited.

But that smile immediately faded at the sight of Ling's bodyguards.

"Where's the Young Lord? Was he not with you?" The older man asked.

"Nope, disappeared as we got off the train..." Ed answered.

"NOT AGAIN!" The two cried, and Manami walked past them.

"Good luck!" She raised a hand to wave, not looking back as she walked ahead.

"Shouldn't we help them find him?" Winry asked.

"Nope!" Ed went to join Manami, Al close behind him.

"I'm not getting stuck with another bill!" Manami added.

Winry chuckled nervously. That was fair...

* * *

They arrived to Central HQ, and they made their way to the entrance before they noticed a car stop on the road beside them.

Manami glanced over to see none other than Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye step out of the car.

She didn't mind as much as Ed did, she could swear she heard a grumble from him behind her.

"Hey, FullMetal, Wind." Roy acknowledged them casually.

"What brings you two back here?" Riza asked, a small smile on her face.

"We're still looking into finding a way to restore our bodies, the usual." Ed answered.

Roy nodded. "I see..."

For whatever reason, he seemed to be distracted.

"Oh, we also wanted to say hello to Mr. Hughes!" Al chimed in, and Roy looked back at them, eyes wide.

"..?" Manami blinked at his expression.

"... you don't know?" Roy asked, his expression returning to normal before he turned away. "He took his family on a vacation."

Of all people to be here... Roy gritted his teeth.

"Really?" Manami raised an eyebrow. "I haven't heard of them planning a vacation..."

"He won some sort of giveaway. He took them to the countryside." Roy said simply.

"That's too bad..." Ed said, sounding disappointed.

"I really wanted to see them..." Winry mumbled.

"I'll contact you both if I find anything that could help with your research. Let's go, Lieutenant." Roy began to walk away.

"Yes sir." Riza followed him, but noticed that he stopped.

"... you two, watch each other's backs. Don't do anything rash." Roy said quietly.

"Huh?" The kids blinked, watching him walk away. "Okay..." Ed and Manami nodded.

That was weird...

* * *

The group finally made it to the inn, where Ed and Al got one room, and Winry and Manami got another next door. Manami hadn't planned to stay with Winry initially, but if the Hughes family weren't home... she didn't have a room to stay in.

She was honestly a little bummed out.

"I'm starving..." Manami went to get up and walk to the door. Winry was still unpacking. "If they ask, tell Ed and Al that I'm in the dining hall."

"Sure." Winry nodded, and Manami went to walk out. She made her way downstairs to head towards the dining hall, where she noticed a stack of newspapers on a stand.

"Let's see... what's going on in Central?" She went to reach for a newspaper as she walked past the stand, immediately unfolding it to look at the front page.

"..."

She stopped dead in her tracks. She saw Maria Ross's picture on the front page. Above her picture was the headline...

**"2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross, To Be Charged For The Murder of Maes Hughes"**

Maria Ross...

Murder...

Maes Hughes...

She kept reading it over and over, feeling like she misread after each time.

But... then it began to set in.

"Hiya Manami!" She heard someone call from behind her, but she didn't look back.

It was Alphonse.

"Thought to read the paper, too? What's happening latel—"

He stopped abruptly once he saw her drop the newspaper and bolt out the front door.

"Manami?!" He reached out for her, but she was already gone.

What just happened?!

He looked to the paper on the floor, seeing the front page facing up. He was immediately drawn to the sight of the picture of Maria Ross.

"What..?" He went to pick it up and read it over.

"...!" He gasped. "B-Brother..!" He quickly ran upstairs.

* * *

Manami ran as fast as she could down the streets of Central, ignoring the fact that her chest felt like it would explode.

_No way... this can't be happening!_

She finally made it to the Hughes estate, where she quickly went to knock on the door. Now that she was still, she realized how much she was shaking.

_This is just a dream... it's not true..._

The door opened to reveal Gracia, whose eyes widened the moment she saw her.

Manami stared back at her with trembling eyes, already filled with tears. She was panting uneven, ragged breaths.

"..." Gracia smiled sadly. "Welcome home, Manami."

"... p-please... tell me it's not..." Manami's voice wavered to where she couldn't form a proper sentence.

Gracia's expression saddened, her silence confirming her fear. It made the tears overflow from her eyes and streak down her cheeks.

"Come inside, dear... we need to talk."

* * *

Manami and Gracia sat in the living room as the widow told her the story. Thankfully, Elicia was taking a nap in her bedroom, so she didn't have to be here for this.

"He was murdered the night you left Central." Gracia finished explaining the story, looking up to see that Manami was still staring at the floor.

"... I know... it's a lot to take in right now..." She said quietly. She was so strong this whole time, not even shedding a tear once.

"..." Manami shook her head, going to wipe her eyes for the millionth time. The skin around her eyes was stinging after rubbing it so much.

"He's in the Central City Cemetery now... near one of the only oak trees." Gracia glanced over to look at a photo of the four of them. Manami followed her glance, and she gritted her teeth. The only family photo they took that included her.

"He was holding that photo... when they found him."

"..." Manami let out a soft whimper, going to hold her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry... I should have stayed here..."

"It's not your fault, Manami. It's not yours, nor is it the Elric brothers' fault. The last thing I want you kids doing is blaming yourselves." Gracia assured her.

"Even if you were here, there wouldn't have been much that you could do. The phone booth they found him in, he used to make a call to Roy Mustang. He couldn't even do anything."

"..." Manami gritted her teeth. "Yet he lied right through his teeth to us, saying you were on a vacation..."

Gracia blinked before her expression softened and she sighed softly through her nose. "I'm sure... he didn't know how to tell you."

Manami bit her tongue. This wasn't the place to vent her frustrations about Mustang. As far as she was concerned right now, he was dead to her.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. Gracia went to stand, but Manami stood as well.

"I've got to go into the guest room to grab something of mine. I'll be right back." She said.

"Okay..." Gracia nodded before walking to the door.

Manami knew who was there... it was Ed and Al, Winry... or all three of them.

She closed the door behind her to reach into the nightstand drawer to find the notebook full of music that she had written, along with the photos from her past that she cherished.

"..." It was time that she took this with her. She couldn't stay here anymore.

She noticed a framed photo of her with the Hughes family sitting on top of the bedside table. The same one she had looked at in the living room.

He died, holding this photo...

She went to pop open the frame to pull out the photo and slip it with her other ones at the back of her notebook.

She heard the front door close, and extra footsteps walk inside the home.

Manami gritted her teeth as she walked to the window and opened it, going to hold the notebook in her teeth as she grabbed her fans from her pockets and jumped out the window. Using a boost with her wind alchemy, she made her way to the rooftops and jumped across them to make her way to the cemetery.

* * *

Manami finally made it to the cemetery, finding her way through by noticing an oak tree in the distance. Like Gracia said, there were only a few. She approached that first oak tree that she saw, and scanned each tombstone...

Until she finally found it.

**Brigadier General Maes Hughes**

**1885 - 1914**

He was promoted, probably from dying on the line of duty.

"No... no, no, no..." Manami whimpered, falling to her knees before the tombstone.

Her head began to throb, and she saw vivid visions of moments she spent with him..

_"Uh-uh, we adopted you!"_

_"Let's have lunch together!"_

_"Know her?! Heck, we're practically family!"_

_"I trust you to lead those boys in the right direction and keep them, and yourself, out of danger."_

_"I love you."_

There was no other way around it... he really was gone...

Her vision got blurry as her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Not _again..!_ " She finally let out a choked cry that racked her chest to the core, before finally breaking down into harsh sobbing. She tightly wrapped her arms around herself, as if she were desperately trying to hold herself together or she would fall apart.

* * *

She didn't even keep track of how long she cried. She just knew that, by the time the sun started to set, she was dried up of any tears and couldn't cry anymore. She had pulled her knees up to hug tightly, staring bleakly at the tombstone.

What was she supposed to do now..?

She couldn't go back to that house and face Gracia again... and Elicia...

It made it worse that she ran out the window.

"... fancy meeting you here."

Manami took a moment to break her gaze from the tombstone to see none other than Roy Mustang standing behind her. She scowled at the sight of him, saying nothing as she turned her head back to look back to the tombstone.

"..." Roy sighed, knowing immediately that she wasn't happy with him. "Listen, I—"

"With all due respect, _Colonel,_ " Manami spat. "I have zero interest in hearing anything you have to say."

Roy was taken back by her comment. "... I don't think he'd appreciate us fighting in front of him."

"I don't think he'd appreciate that you're a _liar,_ either!" Manami snapped at him.

"Ghh... I won't allow you to speak to your Commanding Officer like that!" Roy retorted, and she went to stand up and face him, revealing her weary expression as she glared directly into his eyes.

She looked terrible.

"Fire me." She threatened. "I don't give a _damn._ "

She went to walk past him, roughly shoving her shoulder against his as she walked by.

Roy turned to watch her leave, his fists clenched tightly.

He could see it in her eyes... she was broken.


	22. Chapter 22

Despite that Ed and Al came back late in the night due to getting caught up in the incident with Roy Mustang killing Maria Ross, Manami still hadn't returned.

They had no choice but to wait until morning and hope that she would come back.

Al, who couldn't sleep anyway, would occasionally check the lobby and even outside the front entrance to the inn, in hopes that he would see her come back.

* * *

It was three in the morning. At one point while Al was still inside, Manami finally found herself back at the inn. She didn't know where else to go... but she also didn't want to go to her room. She would wake up Winry, for sure... she and the Elric brothers were probably worried.

Manami stepped inside the lobby, passing the dining hall and walking down a hallway instead of going upstairs to where their rooms were. All of the rooms she passed on this floor had signs saying "Conference Room..." but then she noticed a big set of double-doors. She read the sign next to it, that said "Ballroom."

"..." Manami glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was around before trying one of the handles. It was unlocked...

"That's odd..." She pulled it open to step inside the dark room. As the door closed behind her, she reached for a flip switch on the wall, but instead found a dimmer switch. She slowly slid it up, seeing a single spotlight shed light on a Grand Piano.

"..." She clicked her tongue. "Why am I not surprised..."

Manami approached the piano and softly placed her hand on it, sliding her fingers along the smooth surface as she walked around to the front of it. She found herself slowly sitting down, her eyes narrowing as she lifted the cover to look at the beautiful black and white keys.

"... what am I doing..." She whispered to herself, lifting her hands to touch the keys.

* * *

Al went out front to look around again for Manami. It was so silent this time of night... so still...

He had been contemplating going out looking for her. In fact, he felt that he should, despite Ed's suggestion to wait until she came back.

What if she got hurt?

**[(Cue music: Listen as you read along!)](https://youtu.be/qIqsD1_COlQ) **

His thoughts were broken by the distant sound of... a piano. Did the lobby turn on the radio inside? He dismissed it for a few minutes, but then suddenly realized that the tune was all too familiar.

Ba, da, da, da, dum...

He flinched, then hurried back inside to follow the sound.

He was positive— It was _that_ song.

The song Manami played at Shiori's funeral...

But, where was it coming from..?

He aimlessly walked around, following the sound. As it got louder, he found himself walking down the long hallway on the first floor, until he found a room with a set of big double-doors. He slowly reached for the handle, hesitating once his hand wrapped around it.

He was sure that Manami was in there, but how would she react if he walked in?

There was only one way to find out...

He slowly pulled the door open and stepped in to see a single spotlight, dimly shining down on a piano. Her back was facing him, but he knew it was Manami playing.

She must have heard his steps, because she spoke first.

"Sorry... I know it's late..." She didn't look back at him, nor did she stop playing.

Al stared at her for a long moment, almost in a trance. He couldn't believe that he saw her playing the piano again, and just as beautifully as he remembered.

"I'm... just glad you're alright..." He finally spoke, then slowly went to approach her.

"You're... playing the piano..."

"I don't know why, either..." Manami replied. "It's been seven years... yet I can play this song like I never stopped practicing."

Ba, da, da, da, dum...

"You would think I've gotten so rusty that I couldn't play anymore... but I was surprised to find out that it's actually a little easier since my hands grew." She managed to crack a small smile.

Though, he could see it in her eyes... she looked miserable.

"...m-may I sit..?" Al gestured to the bench she sat on, and she scooted a little to the side so that he could sit with her.

He carefully sat, quietly watching her play for a long while before speaking again.

"... I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Manami asked, her eyes glued to the keys as she continued playing.

"About Mr. Hughes... if we hadn't—"

"I'm gonna stop you right there." Manami cut him off. "Because if you're blaming yourself for his death, I'm gonna tell you right now to stop. Gracia told me that's not what he would've wanted... and I can't help but to agree."

Al turned his head, not knowing what to say... so he fell silent.

Ba, da, da, da, dum...

Manami finished her song, sighing as she pulled her hands back to fall into her lap. "I spent all night... racking my brain." She said, looking up to the light above them as the keys' sound faded to silence.

"... and I've come to the conclusion that the only person we can blame... is the one who killed him."

Al looked over at her, noticing that the dead look in her eyes had faded. Now, her eyes had a fire burning in them.

"And, when I find who did it..." She trailed off.

"..." Al suddenly felt terrified. "... will you kill them..?" He hesitated to ask.

Her frown only grew bigger. She tried to think of a way to say it without sounding that bad.

"The one who killed him was more than likely a Homunculus." She looked over at him, a dead-serious look in her eye. "Did you think we were going to get your bodies back without having to fight them?"

"Of course not, but..." Al was the one to trail off, now.

"..." Manami lifted her hands to the piano keys again, her fingers free styling with the keys to make whatever melody she felt like. "They've made it clear that they're ready to kill us or anyone that we love... so... yeah, if I have to... I'll kill them before they can hurt anyone else."

"Manami... you're not thinking straight..." Al spoke. "You're disguising your want for revenge by saying it's for the greater good, but—"

"What do you suggest I do, then..!?" Manami suddenly pressed down all her fingers on the keys, making such a loud and sour note that he flinched.

"We can't keep avoiding the truth anymore..! We—"

"If this is what it means to get our bodies back... then I'm fine living like this." Al suddenly said, making Manami stop and widen her eyes.

"What..? No... you can't give up!" She protested.

"..." Al turned his head. "While you were gone, Colonel Mustang killed Maria Ross..."

Manami gasped. "He... what..?" She whispered.

"I don't know how, but she broke out of prison last night... we saw her burnt corpse on the ground with our own eyes..." Al said with a shaky voice, his shoulders starting to tremble. "The look on the Colonel's face... I don't ever want to see that same look on your face..!"

Al turned to look at her in the eyes. "If never getting my body back would mean preventing any more people dying and keeping you from becoming a murderer... then that's something I would be willing to sacrifice..!"

"..." Manami stared at him, speechless. Though Al noticed that her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Manami..?"

"You idiot..." She gritted her teeth as the tears started to overflow from her eyes. "I'm already am a murderer..!"

Al could only stare at her, watching her reach with both hands to wipe her eyes. He was speechless, the only sounds in the air being her soft sobs.

What could he do... to take the pain away?

"..." He looked down to his clenched fists in his lap. "You're wrong..."

"..?" Manami peeked from behind her eyes up at him.

"There's a difference... you made a mistake... that's not murder. But... revenge..?" He looked back at her. "Do you really think Mr. Hughes would want you to go down that path? I know I don't..."

Manami felt a sting with that comment, a sting of truth. She went to wipe her eyes again.

"Still... that's no reason to give up wanting to get your body back..." She sniffled. "You've been stripped of _everything_... every day, you watch us take everything you wish you could have for granted..!"

Manami shook her head. "And now you want to just accept it... for the sake of everyone else..." She sniffled again. "... it's so selfless... it's _selfish._ "

Al was quiet for a long moment. "... yeah..." He chuckled softly. "I guess you're right. Gracia said to us... if we stop now, then Mr. Hughes would have died in vain."

"She's right..." Manami managed to wipe away the rest of her tears.

Al sighed softly. "... I'm sorry..."

He didn't even really know why he was sorry, but he wanted to say it anyway.

"... me too..." Manami paused. "It's good to know though... that I can count on you to keep me on the right track."

Al chuckled softly, feeling a little embarrassed. "I just don't want to lose you again, that's all."

Manami felt her cheeks burn. She quickly turned her head and lifted her head to play with the keys, free styling once again. Al watched her for a while, content with just being with her and listening to her play.

"... you remember, when we were little?" He chuckled softly as he went to reach for the keys, poking one with a finger.

Ping...

"You would practice, and I would sit with you, poking random keys to mess with you?"

"Heh, yeah..." Manami chuckled softly. "I would get so mad because it would mess me up and I'd have to start all over."

"You know why I did that, right?" Al asked, noticing Manami letting out a yawn.

"Mm..?" She hummed.

"I wanted you to start over, so that I could hear you play more."

Manami couldn't help but scoff. "Is that really why?" She stopped playing to look at him, and he chuckled too.

"Yep."

"..." Manami shook her head. "You're a dork."

Al hummed softly when the brunette let out another yawn.

"Tired?" Al asked her, noticing her eyes getting droopy.

"Guess so... about time..." She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning over to rest against his arm.

The cool armor felt good against her cheek.

"Ah..." Al was scared to move, but he carefully watched her, seeing that she fell asleep almost immediately.

He knew he should take her to bed... it was selfish, but wanted to stay like this with her... just a little while longer.

* * *

Manami's eyes cracked open, seeing the sunlight shining down on her from a window. She groaned softly, going to pull her blanket over her head... but that was when it hit her.

She was in a bed..?

She went to sit up, looking around to realize she was in her and Winry's room. The last thing she remembered was that she was with Al, and playing the piano...

"... ahh..!" She grabbed her burning cheeks. She fell asleep on him?! And he must've carried her up here to put her in bed..!

"Oh, geez..!" She quickly jumped out of the bed to rush to the bathroom, where she brushed her teeth and did whatever else to look presentable before rushing out the door to go next door.

She knocked a few times before walking in, immediately smelling oil. She saw Al and Winry rubbing cloths on his armor, with the can of oil next to them.

"Good morning, Manami!" Al greeted her, a smile in his voice.

"Hi, Manami." Winry smiled at her.

"Where were you yesterday?" Ed peeked from behind them, and Manami saw him laying in the bed by the window.

"Uh..." Manami thought for a moment. "Kind of everywhere..."

"We were worried..." Winry said quietly. "I got to the Hughes' house and Gracia said you were there, but we found that you went out the window."

"I know... I was going to go over and apologize to her today..." Manami rubbed the back of her neck as she went to sit on the other bed that Ed wasn't on.

"I just needed space... a lot of space... I'm sorry..."

"Well, give us a heads up next time at least." Ed spat. "Remember the rules and guidelines of our partnership."

"I-I know..." Manami shrunk a little.

"..." Ed sighed. He decided to leave it at that.

"... what are you guys going to do next..?" Winry asked, looking at Manami first, who only shrugged.

Winry looked to Ed, who was looking at his automail hand. He was quiet for a long moment.

"Judging by the silence... I don't think any of us know." He finally spoke. "... what do you think, Win?"

"Huh?" Winry blinked, and Ed turned to look back at her, frowning a little at her bewildered expression.

"What's with the face?"

"S-Sorry... I'm just surprised..." Winry answered. "You don't guys don't really come to _me_ for advice..."

Manami looked up to see Winry softly place her hand on the back of Al's armor.

"...when I realized that you guys have been putting yourselves in so much danger... and that you could get killed, like Mr. Hughes... I was terrified." Winry said quietly. "I mean... you could die... the possibility of waking up one day and realizing that you're not coming back... like my mom and dad..."

When she said that, Ed's eyes narrowed. Winry met Manami's eyes.

"And... like you, Manami..." Her eyes were trembling, and Manami looked back down to the floor.

"... by some miracle, you came back to us, but..." Winry shook her head. "The thought of losing you again, or losing Ed and Al... it's more than I can handle. Honestly, it makes me wish that you would give up and come home..." She lowered her head.

"I want you two to get your bodies back... but I also want you to be safe..."

There was a pause, and Winry sighed softly. "I'm sorry... I don't know what I think you should do..."

The room was silent for a while.

"You're being awfully nice, Winry." Al broke the tension by teasing her.

"Huh?!" Winry's face turned red from embarrassment. "Wh-What do you mean by that?! I'm always nice!"

Ed and Manami smiled softly, but suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"..?" Ed got up to walk to the door. "Coming."

"Who could that be?" Manami asked, watching him cross the room.

He opened the door to see Armstrong, readying a punch.

SLAM! Ed went to block the punch with his automail arm, but was still knocked several feet down the hallway.

Everyone quickly got up to run out the door and see Armstrong approaching Ed, who was on the ground.

"Major! What the hell are you doing?!" Ed barked.

"Oh my, this isn't good at all!" Armstrong picked him up by the collar and inspected his automail arm that now had a dent.

"It appears that your arm is broken! A serious situation indeed! We must take it to your technician for repair right away!" He announced. "Allow me to escort you to Resembool!"

"Have you lost your marbles?!" Manami yelled at him, walking over to them.

"Miss Kami! You must come along due to your partnership, yes?"

"We don't need to go to Resembool! Winry's right he—"

"We're going to Resembool?" Al asked, but Armstrong walked over to him.

"Alphonse Elric, you would stand out too much, so you will remain here in Central!"

"H-Huh..?"

"Major, I think you need to sit down for a minute, you're clearly delusional..!" Ed chuckled weakly before the mustached giant approached him and Manami.

"Let's be on our way!" Armstrong grabbed their shirt collars in each hand before going to drag them away.

"Wait! Stop! Al, Winry, do something!" Manami yelled out.

But they could only watch, frozen in shock.


	23. Chapter 23

"Resembool! Resembool Station!"

Manami was genuinely freaked out. Armstrong wouldn't tell her or Ed why they were coming _here,_ of all places. She wasn't mentally prepared, even with the hours-long train ride over. She was silent the entire ride.

They stepped off the train, and Ed looked over to see Manami's petrified expression, drained of color.

"Major, are you going to tell us what's going on? Manami's on the verge of a panic attack..." He muttered.

"I haven't been fully informed on the details." Armstrong answered. "My only orders were to retrieve you two and rendezvous here."

"Rendezvous?" Manami finally spoke up. "Who ordered you to bring us—"

"Hey kids!" They looked up to see someone stand and salute at them. Manami blinked in surprise at the familiar face.

"Liutenant Breda?" Ed asked, also surprised. "So wait... you're coming along for my automail repair?

"Nah, we don't got time for that." He led them to a small building and opened the door, gesturing for them to walk in first. There was a short bearded man who sat at a table alone.

"Good morning." He greeted them with a wave.

"Guys, this is Mr. Han— an Immigration Coordinator." Breda gestured to him.

"Nice to meet you. Mr. Fu told me everything." Mr. Han spoke.

"Fu?" Manami blinked. Wasn't that one of Ling's bodyguards?

"Alright, about our plan to leave the country..." Breda looked to Mr. Han.

"Huh? Leaving the country?" Ed asked. "I don't have a passport..."

"I could have grabbed mine if we didn't leave so abruptly in Central..." Manami sighed.

"Passports would leave traces." Breda look back at them, his eyes serious. They silently told Ed and Manami... that they were leaving the country without leaving a trace for a reason.

"Whatever you're up to... it better be worth all this hassle." Ed crossed his arms.

"Where are we headed?" Manami asked, and Breda grinned.

"To the East."

But the only thing east of here was... Xing?

Manami began imagining the route she took to Xing last time. They would head south and cross through Aerugo to Xing, then? She would soon realize that that was not the way they were taking this time. After all, they were leaving the country illegally, so there were no trains involved...

Just horses, desert, and excruciating heat.

"Hot... hot... hot..." Ed groaned. He was a lot worse off than she was, he had two automail limbs that were probably scorching the skin where the metal attached.

Still, Manami leaned her forehead against the back of the horse's neck. It stunk a little, but she was so tired from the heat...

"Mr. Han, do we still have a long way to go?" Breda asked, noticing how tired the kids looked.

"We crossed the borders a while ago, we're more than halfway there." He went to hand Ed a telescope. "If you look over there, you can see the ruins of Xerxes. A once glorious kingdom. Now, it's just a stopping point for caravans travelling between the east and west."

* * *

"We finally made it..." Manami threw the hood of her cream-colored travelling coat off her head and sighed as she went to sit somewhere in the shade. She watched Ed literally hop into an old, crumbling fountain, probably to cool off his automail limbs.

"There you are!" A voice called them, and Manami looked over to see Fu walking towards them.

"Hello, Mr. Fu." Mr. Han greeted him, and Fu glanced to Ed and Manami.

"Why did you bring the kids?"

"We didn't really get a say in it, you know." Manami huffed.

"It was a direct order." Breda said.

While Ed got out of the water and went to ring out his shirt, Manami stood up and looked at the ruins around her.

"So, this is Xerxes..." Ed said, following her glance.

"It looks just like the fable by the Sage of the East." Manami commented, and Fu looked over to her.

"Sage of the East, you say?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's a fairy tale about the origin of alchemy in Amestris." Ed replied.

"It says the entire kingdom of Xerxes perished in a single night, but there was only one survivor, and he came to Amestris and spoke the science of alchemy." Manami explained.

"Interesting..." Fu hummed. "We have a similar legend, though of a drifter from the west. It's said that his techniques were combined with our ancient methods to make the Alkahestry we know today."

"Which is a medical type of alchemy, right?" Ed asked, and Fu nodded as they began to walk.

"Yes. He guided that process, and we greatly revere him today. He is known as the Sage of the West."

"So, the East and West in these titles refer to here?" Breda spoke up.

"I believe so, yes." Fu answered.

Manami thought for a moment. That was why Ling wanted to look through these ruins...

But, if only one person survived, which way did he go first?

Or maybe... there were two?

They continued walking, crossing through a crumbling temple.

"Wow, this temple is magnificent!" Armstrong commented, looking up in awe.

"If they were such an advanced society, how could they be wiped out in a single night?" Breda asked.

"Perhaps it was just legend, after all." Fu answered.

Manami noticed that the footsteps behind her stopped, and she looked back to see Ed looking off in the distance. She followed his gaze to see a giant mural, though a good portion of the top had crumbled away.

She went to ask him what he was thinking about, but Fu spoke first. "What are you two gawking at?! Come on!"

Manami looked to Ed, who seemed reluctant to look away, but he managed to pull himself away and they ran to catch up.

They walked in silence for a while before Ed spoke again.

"We're in pretty deep now, huh?"

"I didn't know Xerxes was so big..." Manami added.

"Edward..!" A woman's voice filled the air.

"Huh?" They both looked over to see a familiar face.

They froze in shock... it was actually like seeing a ghost!

It was Maria Ross!

"That damned Colonel!" Ed yelled, though with a smile on his face.

"LIEUTENANT ROSS!" Armstrong cried, his voice echoing in the empty ruins.

His shirt was already off.

"I'M SO THANKFUL, YOU'RE ALIVE! WHAT A JOY!" He chased her for an embrace, but she seemed to keep her distance.

"I don't understand..." Manami stared in disbelief.

"You can't hide someone who's supposed to be dead within the country." Breda explained as he walked up to them. "The safest option was to get her out."

"So, the Colonel knew that she didn't kill Mr. Hughes all along..." Ed trailed off.

Breda grinned. "The whole ordeal was too suspicious. Staging a suspect take-in in front of a crowd, making the headlines, it was too much of a performance on their part."

They all went to sit down to discuss it further.

"After Miss Ross was broken out of prison, the Young Lord made a deal with Barry the Chopper. My orders were to personally escort her to Xing to take refuge." Fu said.

"And so, we agreed to rendezvous here." Breda concluded. "The Colonel said that he didn't want to take a chance on some hot-tempered kids endangering the operation. That's why he had you two sent all the way out here."

"Hot tempered?!" Ed yelled.

"He's clearly more hot tempered than I am." Manami spat, still offended.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled to her.

"Listen," Breda held up a notebook. "This is all the information the Colonel has obtained, which he put me in charge of bringing here. From here on out, let's exchange everything we need to know. There's no worry of any repercussions all the way out here, so we need to totally be open.

* * *

They spent a lot of time going over everything, to where Armstrong had even drawn sketches of the Homunculi they all had seen so far.

Envy, Lust, and Greed.

"We got a lot of info here..." Breda crossed his arms. "We just have to piece it all together, and then we'll know who killed Hughes."

"I promise you, Lieutenant Ross..." Armstrong looked to her. "We will absolve you of this crime."

"Lieten— Brigadier General Hughes..." Ed looked down. "... he's really gone..."

He glanced to Manami, who only looked away.

"..." Ed sighed. "It's just... really hard to accept."

"What will you two do now?" Armstrong asked them.

"... Al and I committed a taboo... yet, we still had people help us, others got angry at us, and some... silently gave us their support. Still, every one of them has helped me keep my promise to my brother."

Manami watched Ed grip his automail wrist. "So... I don't think we have much choice. We can't turn back now, which only means we have to move forward."

He looked over to her. "... right?"

"..." Manami nodded. "I think... it's not just about you and Al anymore." She said, making Ed's eyes widen.

"With everyone rooting for you guys, including me... we all want you to see this through. I don't think Maes would have wanted you to stop on his accord." She clenched her fists. "But... with that being said, we need to be more careful. We can't let them get anyone else."

"I refuse to let anyone else become a victim." Ed shook his head. "I know that's a tough promise to keep, hell... we barely manage to take care of ourselves. But..."

Ed looked up to everyone.

"I'm arrogant and stubborn as hell, so I'll make it happen."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set. Everyone gathered at the edge of the ruins, readying their horses. Fu was going to be escorting Ross to Xing, while everyone else would go back to Central.

"Any parting wishes?" Armstrong turned to Ross. "Shall I tell your parents?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." Ross turned to face him. "As much as I want them to know I'm okay... it would be too much of a risk. I don't want to put them in that kind of danger."

"I see..." Armstrong sighed softly. "Understood."

"But, if you could deliver a message to the Colonel. I want him to know how grateful I am for what he's done for me. If there is any way I can help him, tell him to send for me." She threw up a salute. "I owe him a great debt and I am willing to put my life on the line to repay it!"

Armstrong and Breda lifted their right hands to salute back at her.

Before Manami and Ed could do the same, Ross approached them with her saluting hand extended to shake. "Goodbye Edward and Manami. You two be safe, okay?"

"..." Ed extended his hand to shake hers, before he let go and Manami did the same.

They watched as she got on her horse and Fu led her away from the setting sun. When they finally disappeared into the horizon, Breda spoke.

"We should get going ourselves."

"Ahh, wait a sec." Ed said, then looked to Manami. "We have to look at something real quick. We'll be back!" He went to run, and Manami followed after him.

She finally got used to dropping everything to run after him on the spot. But also, she had a feeling she knew where he was going. That strange mural.

They stopped in front of it, and Ed turned to her. "You didn't see anything like this in Lab Five?"

"No..." Manami shook her head. "The circle I saw was way less... detailed?"

"I see... I wanted to look at this again, because it looks very similar to the one that I saw." Ed pointed to it.

"Two-headed dragon... the sun..."

He groaned in defeat and went to scratch his head.

"It doesn't make a whole lot of sense with a chunk of it missing—" Manami stopped midsentence when she heard footsteps quickly approaching from behind.

She quickly turned to see someone running at them, readying a stick to bash over Ed's head. She stepped forward and caught the stick, and without skipping a beat, Ed jumped in to tackle the stranger and pin his arm to the ground.

"Nice catch." Ed commented.

"Nice pin." Manami replied.

"Let go!" The stranger yelled.

"Mind telling us what you want first?" Ed asked him. "We don't have any money if that's wha—" He stopped, noticing the color of the stranger's eyes.

"..?" Manami blinked. "What is it..?"

"H-He's Ishvalan..!" Ed gasped.

Manami's eyes widened, but then got the feeling that this guy wasn't alone. She quickly turned to see a bunch of dark-skinned people come out from behind the rubble around them, looking at them with burning crimson colored eyes.

They were completely surrounded...

"Things will go bad if you don't behave and come with us quietly." One of them spoke.

Manami frowned. Luckily, she had her fans in her pockets at all times... but she wouldn't resort to fighting just yet.

"I'm afraid we wouldn't be worth much of a ransom. We're just two orphans, after all." Ed replied.

"I wouldn't underestimate the value of a child. It was the death of one that sparked the entire Ishvalan Civil War."

"Stop this shameful behavior!" Another voice spoke, and everyone looked over to see a young boy accompanying an elderly woman.

"Madam Shan..."

"Look at you fools. Are you all trying to dishonor the name of Ishvala?!"

The men flinched.

"He won't attack again... please let him go." The boy pleaded to Ed, and he let him go before standing up.

Manami loosened her stance a little. "You stood up for us..." She blinked. "Don't Ishvalans hate Amestrians?"

"Despite the atrocities that your people have committed, I know that not all Amestrians are bad." The one known as Shan said to her.

"When Madam Shan and I were injured in the Civil War, we were saved by Amestrian doctors." The boy said. "To be honest... I do hate you... but the two of them saved me, and for that I can't hate you completely."

"Guess they indirectly saved us, too." Ed looked around. "We actually knew Amestrian doctors. They worked together because they were married."

"Married?" The boy's eyes widened. "Would you possibly be referring... to the Rockbells?"

Manami and Ed's eyes widened.

"You know the Rockbells..?!" Ed gasped.

"Y-Yeah..!" The boy smiled, almost speechless. "They saved countless Ishvalan lives throughout the war..!"

"No kidding..." Manami smiled softly.

"They were like an aunt and uncle to me..." Ed smiled, remembering them fondly.

"They refused to abandon their post, despite being ordered to." Shan said. "It didn't matter how much the fighting escalated, they stayed until the very end."

"..." Ed's smile faded. "Do you know... how they died?"

Shan's smile faded as well. "They were murdered in cold blood... by the hand of an Ishvalan that they had saved."

Both Ed and Manami's eyes widened in horror.

"By someone they saved..? That's..." Manami trailed off.

"Tell me who did it!" Ed shouted, his teeth clenched.

"His face was wrapped in bandages, so we don't know..." Shan shook her head. "But... he was an Ishvalan monk, with tattoos all along his right arm."

Ed clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. Manami looked over to him, noticing that he seemed to know something that she didn't.

But then, he quickly turned to walk away.

"You're leaving?" Shan asked.

"Yeah. We have companions waiting for us." Ed said quietly. Manami went to turn and follow him.

"Wait a moment," Shan called, and the both of them stopped. "If you get the chance to visit their graves... please give the Rockbells our thanks... and our apologies."

"..." Ed looked back at Shan. "We will." He said, before going to walk again.

When they got a certain distance away, Manami looked to Ed and opened her mouth to speak.

"... I get the feeling... that you knew who she was talking about." She said quietly.

"I do..." Ed sighed. "It's funny, he's the whole reason that we were partnered up in the first place..." Ed looked up to the sky.

"The Ishvalan serial killer who targets State Alchemists... we call him 'Scar.'"


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning, the group arrived in Resembool. Breda and Armstrong turned to look at Ed and Manami.

"We'll be going to Central from here." He said.

"Alright..." Ed glanced over to Manami for a moment. He would have to talk to her about where they were going next.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Manami," Breda looked to her as well. "A message from the Colonel. The Furher is disbanding the State Alchemist Partnership Program. While partners are allowed to remain together if they wish, it's no longer mandatory."

Manami's eyes widened a little, and she looked over to see Ed already looking at her.

"O-Okay..." She finally said after a moment, looking back to Breda. "Thanks for the heads up..."

Breda and Armstrong saluted to them before turning to walk away. Manami and Ed watched until they disappeared inside the train station, then Ed turned to look at her once more.

She was silent, looking like she was afraid to say anything.

"... what do you think we should do now?" Ed finally asked, making her jump. When she looked back at him, he frowned a little at her terrified expression and sighed.

"Let's go somewhere a little more private." He said.

They left the square and found themselves walking down the dirt road that would take them home. Though Manami didn't walk too far, just far enough to be away from any people, then went to sit on the brick wall than ran alongside the road.

"..." Ed went to sit down next to her, neither of them knowing what to say.

"... what are you thinking?" The blonde finally asked.

"... I'm trying to guess what you're going to want me to do." The brunette answered, honestly.

They grew silent again.

"... it's really up to you, Ed." Manami said quietly. "I don't have to travel with you guys anymore, if you feel that I'm just in the way..."

"It's not that..." Ed sighed heavily. "I'm just... conflicted."

Manami looked him to see him turn his head.

"In a perfect world, I'd send you right down this road to stay with Granny Pinako and wait for us to come home, but..."

"It's not that easy. Not while I'm supposedly a 'sacrifice.'" Manami finished for him.

"Exactly." Ed nodded. "So, you being here might endanger Granny by being there."

"..." Manami looked down. "But, you don't want me to fight either."

"I don't want you to die again." Ed corrected her. "But it's sounding like... the best way to keep you safe is by staying with us and fighting."

Manami lifted her gaze to see Ed looking down at his feet, his expression clearly unsatisfied.

"... I know I probably don't have much of a say, but... that's what I want to do." She spoke up, and Ed looked back to see her look down to her hands in her lap.

"I... don't have the hands of a doctor or an automail technician. I can't use these hands to save or improve lives. All these hands are good for _is_ fighting." She clenched her hands into fists, then lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"I want to stay with you guys. I want to help you two get your bodies back in any way that I can... and the only way I know how to help... is to fight."

"..." Ed sighed, and gave a nod. "Alright. But..." He looked down the dirt road. "How are you feeling about going home? I was thinking of going to get my arm fixed at Granny's."

Manami looked down the road as well, her lips pursing as she contemplated it for a moment... but then she shook her head.

"Sorry... I can't... not yet." She looked up to the blue sky. "I've been gone this long... I might as well hold off until I can come home with something to be proud of to tell my family about."

"..." Ed gave a silent nod. He had to respect that, to some level.

"So... you miss Al that much, huh?" He asked.

He held back the urge to laugh when Manami flinched.

"Huh?! N-No!" She stammered, her cheeks turning red. "I-I mean not that I don't, but..." She groaned, dismissing the awkward topic.

"I'm not going back to Central yet, either."

"Hm?" Ed raised a brow. "Where are you going, then?"

"New Optain."

"What's in New Optain?"

" _My_ teacher." Manami answered, making Ed's eyes widen a little. "Well, he's not alive anymore, but... I've been wondering for a little while now, if maybe he left behind something that would be helpful to us."

"His stuff is still around?" Ed asked.

"Well, considering that he left his cottage and everything in it to me... yeah." Manami went to stand up.

"What?! You got a cottage?!" Ed asked, and she could only flash him a sheepish smile.

"Maybe after all this is over, we could go there on a vacation." She joked. "That is, if you're into being in the middle of a dreary forest where the sun never shines."

"I'm good." Ed forced a chuckle, pushing himself off the brick wall to stand now. "You're leaving now, then?"

"Yep. I think that's for the best."

"Alright." Ed nodded. "You take care of yourself."

"Likewise." Manami smiled at him, before they turned their separate ways.

* * *

_The rain was coming down in a torrential downpour. People scurried past each other on the wet pavement of the New Optain train station, their feet splashing in numerous puddles._

_Manami, only eight years old, scurried past the tall adults around her, in hopes that she wouldn't be seen._

_"Excuse me, Miss?" A tall man in a black uniform approached her. "You look lost. Do you know where your parents are?"_

_Manami's eyes widened in horror at the sight of him. A cop! She quickly turned the opposite direction to run away._

_"A-Ah, wait young lady!" He reached out to her before going to chase her._ _He blew his whistle, the sound ringing loudly through the air._

_"Stop!"_

_But she didn't stop. In fact, she only ran faster._ _She quickly turned a corner to run into someone, stopping her dead in her tracks._

_"Oof!"_

_"Whoa there..."_

_Manami looked up to see another officer._

_"Don't let her get away!" She could hear the chasing officer call out, and the officer in front of her quickly reached out for her._

_Manami didn't think. She turned to run again, feeling his hand grip the sleeve of her overshirt. She continued pulling away to run, allowing him to rip off the overshirt._ _She dashed away once again, still in a tank top._

_She could see trees in the distance, and she bolted for it. She made it within the brush and continued to run, hearing the officers' voices from behind her follow._

_"Stop!"_

_"I can lose them in here..." Manami thought to herself._

_Her legs were tired. Her little lungs were going to pop from all this running, but she knew she had to keep going. While zigzagging in an attempt to lose the officers, she suddenly ran out of the cluster of trees, finding herself in a small open field of grass, where a small log cabin resided in the center._

_She stood there panting, staring at the cabin for, the rain streaming down her face._

_Why was there a house all the way out here?_

_"Get back here!" One of the officers yelled, snapping her out of her thoughts, and she quickly went to run again. She went to run around the side of the cabin, with intention to hide behind it..._

_But suddenly, before she could get to the side, the front door swung open and banged against the exterior wall, making Manami freeze in terror._

_Someone actually lived out here?!_

_A man stepped out the open door. He had black wavy hair with a strand that draped over his face down to his chin. He had a short beard run along his jawline._

_"Who are you?" He growled, making her flinch. She was too scared to respond, and h_ _is eyes narrowed as they scanned over her._

_He immediately recognized something._ _That mark on her shoulder..._

_His thoughts were interrupted as he saw two officers emerge from the trees._

_"There she is!"_

_Manami quickly turned to face them and nervously took a few steps back._

_"Stand down, gentlemen." She heard the stranger call to them in a gruff voice from behind her. "She's with me."_

_"Huh? Are you her father?" One of the officers asked, making the man click his tongue in disapproval._

_"I'd rather you say 'guardian.' A friend sent her to stay with me for a while." He answered._

_Manami looked back at him, eyes wide. He was... helping her?_

_"A-Alright... sorry about that, sir._

_"Must have been taught_ _not to talk to strangers..."_

_The officers mumbled to themselves, seeming confused._

_"H-Here you go, young lady... sorry about the trouble." One of them approached Manami to return her overshirt._

_"Get in here and out of the rain!" The man barked, making Manami jump._

_Should she go inside? He was scary... s_ _till, he was offering her shelter. Even if it was for a moment, she would be out of this rain and away from the cops..._

_She swallowed thickly and went to walk towards him with shaky legs, looking up to him to get a better look of his face as she stepped up the front porch steps. His deep blue eyes glared daggers down at her, then he motioned his head behind him, meaning to get inside._

_"Good day, gentlemen." He quickly said as soon as Manami stepped in the doorway, slamming the door shut behind her. She flinched at the harsh sound, but noticed him shuffling past her as if he didn't want to touch her._

_She looked around to find that she was in It a small, warm cabin. Books and papers were scattered everywhere, and a faint smell of cinnamon filled the air._

_"Don't get too cozy. You're out as soon as the rain stops." The man grumbled, opening a closet door and reaching inside it._

_Manami swallowed again. "Th-Thank you, mister—"_

_"None of that." He glared back at her. "Tyberious."_

_"H-Huh? The young girl blinked as he pulled a towel out of the closet and threw it at her._

_"Never call me 'mister.' My name is Tyberious."_

_"O-Okay..." Manami stammered, lifting the towel to her face so that she could start drying her hair._

_"Thank you, Tyberious..."_

* * *

_After Manami had dried off, Tyberious had to alter some old clothes of his to fit her small body. She went to sit at his dining room table, and he went to join her._

_"So, what's a kid like you doing out here in the sticks?" Tyberious asked her._

_"U-Uh..." Manami didn't know how to answer that._

_"Running away, I take it." Tyberious clicked his tongue. "You should go home. Running away is never the answer, y'know."_

_Manami looked down to her lap._

_"No home, huh?" Tyberious sighed. "I get it."_

_"Huh?" Manami looked back up at him, blinking._

_He went to tap his own right shoulder. "You're an alchemist, right?"_

_Her eyes widened. He could tell just by seeing that mark she had?!_

_She didn't have this mark until..._

_"And one that committed a taboo." Tyberious shook his head. "_ _I'm not going to ask what happened, because I'm sure you paid the price and learned your lesson."_

_Manami averted her eyes and stayed quiet, not knowing what to say._

_"... don't be so freaked out. Your secret is safe with me. Frankly, I don't give a damn." The old man shook his head._

_"... you really could tell, just by seeing this mark on my shoulder?" Manami asked quietly._

_The mark had appeared after the failed transmutation, but..._

_"Anyone who knows anything about it would be able to." Tyberious answered rudely. "It's the mark of a sinner."_

_Manami flinched at the word "sinner." She was still coming to terms with the severity of what she had done._

_"... but a kid your age? Someone clearly didn't teach you properly." He looked her over for a moment before looking away again._

_It was quiet for a brief moment._

_"... you don't have any home to return to?" Tyberious asked her._

_"... no." Manami answered._

_"..." He sighed. "Guess that means I have a calling, then."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Get some rest for now. You can have the couch." Tyberious got up and gestured to a small couch. "I'll be in my study," He motioned his head towards one of the doors._

_"Under no circumstances do you go in there, or you're out of here. Got it?"_

_"Y-Yes..!" Manami quickly nodded, still trying to grasp the situation._

_Was she... going to be staying with him longer?_

* * *

"New Optain! New Optain station!"

Manami's eyes cracked open when she heard the train whistle blow. She was finally here... after gathering her belongings and getting off the train, she looked up to the sky. It wasn't raining like the last time she was here, but it was still cloudy and gloomy like it always had been. She walked through the town square towards the forest she desperately ran through almost six years ago.

After a while of walking through the trees, she finally made it to the cabin. She went to one of the windows and reached behind the sill to find the key, right where she had left it when she left two years ago. She unlocked the door and threw it open, finding the cabin dark and dusty.

Still, she could still smell that faint cinnamon scent.

Manami stepped inside the cabin and closed the door behind her, being sure to lock it afterwards. Something Tyberious had taught her. She then went to light a lamp so that there would be some light.

"Alright..." She put her hands on her hips and looked over to the door, the one that led to his study.

The room he told her to absolutely never go in.

"Well, he left this place to me, so... that means I can go in now, right? ... right." She convinced herself as she approached the door and reached for the doorknob.

It was locked.

"... huh?" Manami tried the knob again to no avail.

She reached in her pocket to try using the key for the front door.

It didn't work.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

Where the hell was the key to his study?!


	25. Chapter 25

"This damned key's got to be in here somewhere!"

Manami spent the entire day tearing apart the whole living area of the cabin, in search for a key that would open the door to the study.

No luck.

"It would just be easier to kick down this stupid door!" She yelled to herself, looking back to the door... but then she sighed heavily.

She knew that Tyberious was gone, but it still felt like he would personally come from the afterlife and beat her ass if she kicked down that door.

"There's only one more place I haven't looked..." She looked over to the only other door in the cabin, that led to Tyberious's room.

She approached the door, lamp in hand, slowly reaching for the doorknob and attempting to turn it. It opened with ease, and the door fell open as she peered inside. It was dark, until she stepped inside with the lamp.

Not a thing had been touched in this room since Tyberious passed.

Though he called this room his bedroom, he spent more time in his study than in here. Manami had fallen asleep on the floor many times in here, and she would find herself in the bed the next morning. She never asked, but she knew that none other than Tyberious had put her in there.

He was a grouch, but she knew that he cared for her... deep deep down.

* * *

_"Get up, kid! Breakfast is ready!"_

_Young Manami's eyes flashed open, finding herself in Tyberious's bed once again. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes as she got up and walked out to the dining area._

_As usual, Tyberious sat at the table, surrounded by books and with a mug of coffee in hand._

_Across from him sat a plate of the usual hash and eggs, in front of an empty chair that Manami always sat in._

_"You need to stop falling asleep on the floor. Take it from an old man, your back will scream at you when you're older for doing that too much."_

_"Sorry, Master Tyberious." Manami apologized, yawning again as she went to sit in the chair and folded her hands together._

_Thank you for the meal."_

_Though she always was sure to thank him, he always left it at that. He always seemed reluctant to show too much compassion._

_"Did you finish your homework, or did you doze off again?" Tyberious asked her, his eyes not lifting from his book as he sipped his coffee._

_"I finished it..." Manami said after swallowing a mouthful of food._

_"So you understand the meaning of 'All is One, and One is All?" He placed down his book to finally look at her._

_"I think so..."_

_"Explain it."_

_"Uh... basically, the world— the universe even— is the 'all.' And we ourselves are the 'one.'" Manami answered. "Basically, it's a cycle of life and death, where one needs the other to continue. We're born of this world, and when we die, we return to it. And that repeats forever and ever."_

_"Good. You pass." Tyberious sipped his coffee again, but then he put the mug down on the table. Manami blinked, knowing he didn't do that often._

_"Listen, kid," Tyberious folded his hands and leaned forward a little. "You've been here for a couple months now. I said I would teach you alchemy, and now that you've learned the basic rule of this world, I'll leave you with a choice before we go on."_

_"Huh..?"_

_"I'll teach you the most basic of alchemy, as promised. Get you out of here in another six months tops. But, if you want to go beyond that..." She watched him pull one of the books from the pile surrounding him._

_"This book contains knowledge of a type of alchemy that only I know." He waved it. "I originally had intentions to take this knowledge with me to the grave, but... I see that you have potential, and I guess I've come to trust you. I won't force this on you or nothin'— in fact, you can take the time to think it over if you want—"_

_"I'll do it." Manami said quickly, making him frown._

_"You don't even know what kind of alchemy it is." He muttered, tossing the book aside on the table. "I didn't even get to the conditions yet..."_

_"Tell me!"_

_"Ah, maybe I brought it up too soon..." The old man scratched the back of his head, looking back to see Manami's eyes sparkling with interest. "I'll start with the conditions, and you gotta agree to them before I tell you any more, got it?"_

_Manami didn't say anything, but her excited expression urged him to continue._

_"One, you will use this alchemy only for good. Not for killing, or unlawful things."_

_Manami nodded. That one was obvious._

_"Two, you will not share this talent or knowledge with any old blokes. I don't want this being some widespread thing. If you find someone that shows potential like I saw in you, then I trust you to make that judgement to teach them. Otherwise, it'll be your job to take it to the grave."_

_Manami nodded again._

_"And three, you will not share this talent or knowledge with any organization— that includes the military."_

_"Wouldn't I be able to use this alchemy for good at the military?" Manami asked quietly. "Isn't their whole motto that they work for the people?"_

_Tyberious scoffed._ _"They're full of it. The military is not your friend. Which leads me to four, don't enlist or put trust in the military, under any circumstances."_

_"..." The young brunette slowly nodded. "Yes, Master Tyberious..."_

* * *

"You're probably rolling in your grave now..." Manami sighed.

She still couldn't find the key.

"You're probably gonna be more upset with me, since I have no choice but to have to kick down this doo—"

Creak!

Manami stopped when she heard her foot step over a creaky floorboard, which got her thinking...

Maybe... _just_ maybe...

"Is it hidden in the floorboards..?" She got on her hands and knees to feel around, trying to pull each individual plank up. None of them were coming up though... she was about to give up, until she reached for one more plank, at the end of the bed...

Pop!

"Oof!" Manami fell back onto her butt, plank in hand. She quickly scrambled back to her hands and knees to look inside the hole in the floor.

There was a shoe box!

She quickly went to reach in and pull out the small box, finding it to be a little heavier than she expected. She pulled off the lid to find a folded piece of paper, that had writing on both sides. Manami opened it up to find that it was a letter...

Her eyes widened at the realization... that the letter that was addressed to her.

_"Manami,_

_In my final days, I write this letter, in hopes that you'll never find it. In fact, I hope you leave to find a bright future, never looking back to this dark and dreary place._

_But, if you've found this, that means you've returned. Not only that, but you're probably trying to find a way into my study. Any normal person would have kicked down the door, but if you've come this far just to find the key— that either reflects the patience, or the fear of me, that I taught you. Either is fine._

_The reason I have the study locked away is because it's basically the "skeleton in my closet," if you will. In my past, long before I met you, I have done many unforgivable things. Some things that may change your view of me. If that be the case, I accept it. I write this letter after thinking about our last conversation. Despite agreeing to my conditions, you told me that you still intend to join the military. I hope that you changed your mind, but if not... I'll provide you with information that I should have told you sooner._

_It all started in 1886, long before you were even thought of. I was the head of a research team at a private institution, and our subject was Human Transmutation. This is how I knew what you had done just by seeing the mark on your shoulder. We recruited people who were suffering with loss of their loved ones, and invited them for a 'paid research study,' where they would have to sign a nondisclosure agreement so they wouldn't be able to tell others about our experiments. I have seen many people lose countless things: limbs, organs, senses... some even lost their lives. Every attempt to bring back their loved ones were unsuccessful._

_In other words... I have seen the Truth many times, but paid tolls at the expense of others._

_In 1898, we were found out by the military. Every person in the building had been slaughtered, but I was spared. I was given a choice, to be killed with the rest, or to enlist in the military as a State Alchemist and share my research. One of my biggest regrets is that I didn't choose death, but I was young and afraid to die... so I enlisted, and I was given the title "Rebirth Alchemist." I was then put on the team that would make Philosophers Stones. If you hadn't already figured it out, the main ingredient of the Philosopher's Stone is human life. In the beginning, we used the lives of the prisoners who committed high-level crimes like murder to create these stones. We then found ways to deconstruct the stones to make them into an liquid._

_But, in 1901, the Ishvalan Civil War escalated after a soldier had killed a child. A year later was when we began using Ishvalan prisoners, some of which hadn't even committed a single crime, to create stones. It was easier to stomach the idea of using the lives of criminals and murderers, but... when it was people who were innocent, it quickly made our sanity deteriorate. I was approached by a doctor with a gold tooth, who apparently worked for the military. He inquired about the Philosopher's Stones I had created. Not only did he want to revive fallen soldiers, but there was also talk of building an army. It was then that I met Tim Marcoh, and we became two sides of the same coin: He made the stones, I deconstructed them to liquid— we were stationed in Laboratory 5 in Central City._

_In 1906, this 'gold-toothed doctor' was revealed to be my old boss— or the head of the private institution I worked for before I joined the military. We were indirectly working for him that whole time, and my entire team was slaughtered. It was all a part of his plan, to get me enlisted and do this project for him. It was then that I took all the notes I could get and whatever money I had in my bank account, and fled to New Optain, dyed my hair black, and became the Tyberious you know today._

_In this box, you'll find my pocket watch, the papers bearing my true name, and a photo of who I used to be. You deserve to know._ _You'll also find the key to my study. I hope the notes inside will be of more use to you than not._

_Manami, if you're in the military now, I can't stress enough how you need to resign and get out as soon as possible. I don't know exactly what they're doing, but I do know that it's absolutely foul. You may think you can change the world, but sometimes the hole is already too deep._

_But then again, you've surprised me before._

_If you have any questions, figure it out. You can't ask a dead man anything... but_ _I am truly sorry for what you're about to find out._

_\- Tyberious"_

Manami stared at the letter for a long while, frozen in shock. This one letter contained so much information that took so much time to understand...

Tyberious... was a researcher for Human Transmutation? And made Philosopher Stones? How many lives did he take..?!

He worked in Laboratory 5... that room she was in, with the tanks... was that _his_ lab?

Manami slowly looked down to see a few more items in the shoe box. The first thing she saw, on top of everything else, was a silver pocket watch.

"So it's true..." She went to pick it up and open it, seeing nothing inscribed inside.

Guess that was something just Ed did...

She set the watch aside and picked up another folded paper, opening it to reveal a document she was very familiar with. It was the document that was given to State Alchemists when they were officially enlisted, revealing their name.

_"This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, Prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name **REBIRTH** to **JARED KELLER** , in the name of Further King Bradley."_

"Jared Keller..." Manami mumbled to herself, before picking up the next item in the box.

It was a photo. She immediately recognized Tyberious, but he didn't have his normal black hair... instead, it was a brunette similar to her own. It was a little shorter, and his face didn't have a beard, only some stubble on the chin. He stood with a few other men, whom she didn't recognize.

She reached in the box to pull out one last item.

The key... to Tyberious's study.


	26. Chapter 26

After all this time of tearing apart the cabin to find the key to the study... Manami was now terrified to go inside. She had first tried to sleep, since it was already late into the night by the time she found the key. She managed to doze off a little, but it was on and off.

Her eyes cracked open when the sunlight, despite being behind clouds, peeked inside the windows and woke her up. She checked her pocket watch to see that it was seven in the morning, and decided that this was the best sleep she was going to get.

She couldn't wait on this anymore.

Manami approached the door, holding the key tightly in one hand, and a lantern in the other.

She was about to find out the dark secrets of Tyberious.

She slowly entered the key and turned it. She felt the lock clicked open, and she slowly turned the knob and opened the door to reveal a room that was pitch black, until she lifted up the lantern as she stepped inside. Despite that the rest of the house was usually cluttered with books and papers while she stayed with Tyberious, this room was pristine. Not a single book or paper loose.

There was a single desk and chair, and a bookshelf that stretched along the entirety of a single wall. Its shelves were stuffed full of books and folders.

"Holy..." Manami set down the lamp on the desk and approached the bookshelf, pulling out the first folder she could reach, and opening it up to scan.

"Daily logs... of all the experiments..." She mumbled to herself, as she flipped open the folder and looked through the pages.

It was so matter of fact. The logs contained information on the people performing the transmutation: their name, height and weight, even blood work... it also included the name of the person they were trying to bring back. On the bottoms of each page were the results... all of which read **"FAIL"** in big, bold letters.

It was even documented... what these people had paid as toll. Limbs, organs, entire bodies. Some people were left blind or deaf. One even lost his _memories._

Manami quickly closed the folder, taking a deep breath through her nose in an attempt to stifle the nausea.

This was too much...

She sifted through everything on the top shelf, finding more logs of experiments for Human Transmutation. They were dated back as far back as 1886, and seemed to stop at 1898. All of these logs simply stated the occurrences of experiments, who did what… but there was no "why" this research was even taking place.

Twelve whole years of this process... before she was even born.

Manami found herself only pulling out certain folders that caught her eye, instead of going through all of them like she did on the top shelf. It was getting harder and harder for her to stomach the truth that was being revealed to her. She considered taking a break, but knew that she had to see this through.

Instead, she sat on the cold wooden floor and continued reading. She made her way to the lower shelves, where the logs were different. They all had the stamp of the Amestrian military logo. These logs were more vague than the others, containing measurements of scientific elements.

Manami had trouble making sense of all of it.

"Where's the conclusion to all this..?" She groaned as she shut the last folder. At this point, she had been reading through these logs for hours, and not one of them contained the information she wanted.

She went to stand up and hold her hands against her tailbone as she straightened her back, and she glanced over to the desk. There sat a quill pen and a bottle of ink, next to….

"A journal?"

Manami quickly reached for the small book and opened it up to see Tyberious's handwriting.

It was indeed a journal. The first page was dated January 25th, 1886.

_"Today marks the beginning of my funded research of Human Transmutation."_

She stopped reading to flip to the last page, where there were only three sentences written under the date September 1, 1898.

_"The military has found us out. I hear the gunshots and the screams of my friends and coworkers below me. I'm next."_

But he was spared… why?

Manami stopped to think for a moment. Twelve years of working at this private institution, run by a doctor with a gold tooth, who had actually worked for the military…

Tim Marcoh… that was the man who wrote the notes that she helped Ed and Al decode. If he were still alive, maybe she could ask him more questions...

For now, her last chance to find out any beneficial information was in this journal… but, she was scared to find out.

Beforehand, she learned of the things Tyberious did. But this... this would reveal, through his very handwriting, what kind of person Tyberious— or rather, Jared Keller— really was.

Manami swallowed thickly, staring down at the journal in her hands. She felt like she should be with Ed or Al to share this information… but, did she want them to know that this was the man who took her in and taught her alchemy?

Her face twisted at the harsh fact... that she didn't have a clue that this was who he really was... this whole time.

Manami took a deep breath before turning a few pages back, stopping to see a lot written on a page dated August 25, 1898:

_"I believe that I've reached the conclusion of the initial purpose of my research._

_No matter who it is trying to revive someone, or what they paid as toll, it is always the same result: A being with black hair (even if the original person didn't have such) with bone structures that are drastically different than the person they were trying to revive. Sometimes it's even the opposite sex. In extreme cases, where usually the performer and/or their partners have disappeared, their results have been creatures with multiple heads or limbs. It's possible that they got infused with their own transmutation."_

Manami felt her stomach churn, but she read on.

_"Not one of our experiments were successful. Instead, these alchemists have managed to create an entirely new body, that usually rejects the soul inside of it. Our longest lasting result was #28, where the performer's partner perished, but the result lived for 43 seconds— not nearly enough time for us to determine if they managed to bind the original person's soul inside of it._

_I think that it is safe to say that it is impossible bring a dead person back to life— for their minds have been lost, severing the connection between the soul and body. However, we have proven the possibility of bringing back a soul whose mind is not yet lost. The determining factor of whether a soul can be reunited with its body is if the mind is still existent to bring the two together, like a magnetic force. Without it, they are truly dead._

_Though I've been having other thoughts. While we as humans already have the capability to create life, it seems that we are also capable of building a body using alchemy. It's just a speculation, but is it possible to bind a mind and soul to a stronger, more resilient body made with alchemy?_

_Is this humanity's next evolution? I now have a new purpose for my research."_

Manami took in a sharp breath and threw the journal on the floor, her shaky hands curling into fists.

The man who taught her everything she knew about alchemy… this was who he used to be?! How many lives did he use for these experiments?! How many lives did he and Tim Marcoh use to make Philosopher Stones?!

She had found some of the answers she was looking for, but... was it worth it?

Manami had been sick to her stomach, but now it was unbearable

"I gotta get the hell out of here."

She went to pick up the journal and lantern before quickly exiting the room, locking the door with the key behind her. She looked to the window and noticed that that sun had already set.

She hadn't eaten all day, but she was so nauseous that she didn't think she could eat if she wanted to.

* * *

The next morning, Manami left Tyberious's cabin, being sure that the front door was locked, and that the key was hidden. She still couldn't bring herself to eat, dismissing it to where she'd figure it out when she got to Central.

It really sunk in on this train ride, how weird it felt to be on a train by herself… not with Ed and Al, or Winry… it reminded her of when she took this same train to Central, alone, to apply to be a State Alchemist.

That was almost three years ago already.

When she arrived, Manami went right to the inn. She hoped that Ed would be back by now, but she considered that he may still be getting his arm fixed.

Still, she had to at least tell Al what was going on.

"Oh, Miss Kami!" The man at the front counter recognized her when she stepped into the lobby.

"Hello…" Manami blinked as she approached him.

"I'm sorry to put this on you, but Mr. Elric hasn't returned yet... and he's two nights overdue on the payments for your two rooms. We will have to evict your rooms if it's not paid by five today."

"Ugh," Manami groaned, reaching into her pocket for her wallet. "Why was he even paying on a nightly basis…" She muttered.

"What's the damage?"

"The nights stays, plus meal costs, plus the late fee for three days unpaid, comes to three hundred thousand Cens, ma'am."

"T-T-Three hundred _thousand..?!_ " Manami sputtered, looking into her wallet.

She only had one hundred thousand on hand…

"Uh... " She began to sweat. "S-So, you said I can pay this by five, right? Here's one thousand for now, I have to run to the bank to get the rest…"

"Of course, ma'am."

"Manami?"

Manami looked over as she handed the man every bill in her wallet, seeing Al coming down the steps. She smiled, but only for a brief moment, because her face twisted into pure shock when she noticed that he only had one arm, and the jaw of his helmet was covered in a cloth.

"Al?! Wh-What happened to you?!" She shrieked.

"Uh… it's a lot to explain…" The suit of armor rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

"Is brother with you?"

"I wish he was..." Manami sighed. "Now I'm stuck with his bill. _Again._ "

"Sorry…" Al apologized, but Manami waved her hand dismissively.

"I got a lot to explain too, but I got to run to the bank first. Come on."

* * *

"I see… so, you're not obligated to be brother's partner anymore…" Al said quietly, as he and Manami walked down the streets of Central towards the bank.

Manami glanced up to him, noticing how he got quiet. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and looked ahead.

"I mean… I asked Ed if I could keep traveling with you guys." She said quietly, hearing Al turn his helmet to look at her.

"He made the point that, as long as I'm being called one of these sacrifices like you guys are, then it's probably best that I stick around. If I went anywhere else, I'd just be isolating myself and endangering anyone around me."

"Speaking of isolating yourself, why wasn't he with you?" Al asked, and Manami's eyes narrowed.

"He... went home to get his arm fixed…" She said quietly, avoiding his gaze.

"Oh… I see." Al nodded.

"But," Manami shrugged. "I went to New Optain, where my alchemy teacher lived."

"Oh, were they happy to see you?" Al asked, a smile in his tone.

Manami chuckled bitterly. "He's dead... but, I learned a hell of a lot about him… things I can't quite say out here in public." She said, her eyes shifting around to make sure no one nearby was watching them or listening to them.

"I prefer to tell you about it when Ed's back, because despite that I'm still trying to process it all emotionally... it's still pretty useful information for you guys."

"There must be a lot to process..." Al said quietly. "You look like you haven't gotten a lot of sleep." He pointed out.

"Ah, is it that obvious?" Manami went to touch her face, feeling the bags under her eyes, then sighed. "Yeah, it's been a stressful couple of days…"

"You could say that again..." Al chuckled weakly.

"I take it you can't tell me about that in public either?" She gestured to him. "Mister 'I'm-beat-to-hell?'"

"Hey, I held my own pretty well, thank you!" Al huffed, making Manami chuckle, to which he joined her.

"Still... I'm glad you're alright." Manami said quietly, looking up to give him a small smile.

"... mmm, I'm glad you are, too." Al replied, making Manami's cheeks burn a little and she turned her head.

"Ah, as alright as I can be. Anyway..." She went to change the subject. "I guess we'll have a fun game of catch-up when Ed gets back. After I get my own round of beat-up on him." Manami muttered as they approached the entrance to the bank.

"Like... I might actually kill him."

"Please don't..." Al chuckled weakly.


	27. Chapter 27

Manami managed to pay the hotel everything Ed owed, but it just about wiped her account clean. She and Al went upstairs to greet Winry in the girls' room, and have a small chat to catch her up on everything, but Al insisted that Manami should get some sleep and politely exited the room.

"I'm totally broke…" Manami whined as she went to collapse on her bed, facefirst. "How am I supposed to sleep..?"

"You can dream of how you're going to kill Ed." Winry said to her, nonchalantly. "Speaking of which, I called Granny earlier today— he should be back tomorrow."

"He literally owes me an arm and a leg…" Manami grumbled into her pillow.

"Just take his automail ones. Then he can pay me for new ones!" Winry giggled.

"Ha, ha." Manami rolled her eyes. She sighed, closing her eyes as her head got comfortable on the pillow.

"... I'm glad you guys are okay." Winry said quietly, and Manami turned her head on it's side so she could look at Winry.

"I know Ed and Al go off and do their own thing a lot, but sitting here alone, waiting for Al to come back this time around... I tried taking your advice, I did my best to believe in him, believe that he would come back safe…"

Winry sighed and went to hug a pillow. "Still… it was terrifying. And the whole time, I kept wondering if you and Ed were okay. And then we called Granny, and when she said you weren't there..."

"... did she know I was with him?" Manami asked quietly, and Winry shook her head.

"I didn't bring it up, no…"

"Mm…" Manami hummed, closing her eyes again. "I'm such an idiot..."

Winry looked over to her, blinking.

"I wanted to go with Ed, but… I don't know, it just didn't feel right."

She went to roll over onto her back to look up at the ceiling. "I told Ed that I would hold off until I can come home with a story that's worth being proud of… I know I have to apologize to Granny, but… I don't know… it was easier to apologize to all of you because I wasn't... _there."_ Her lips pursed.

"It just felt wrong, the idea of going home and revisiting everything I left behind… to visit my family's graves, with nothing to show for my life so far except more grief..."

Manami paused for a moment, then went to rest her arm over her eyes.

"… it's just stupid…"

"No… I get it." Winry replied, a smile in her voice. "But, I don't think it's all grief."

Manami lowered her arm to look back at her.

"Sure, you made your mistakes… but some people make mistakes and never come back to apologize. Some people just keep running forever. But, you eventually stopped running. You don't have to help Ed and Al with their journey, but you do. I think that's something to be proud of."

"... yeah?" Manami chuckled weakly. "I guess…"

"You're not perfect. But you have to understand that nobody is. You've got to give yourself some credit to the steps you've made so far, you know?" The blonde smiled at her, and the brunette smiled back.

"Thanks, Win…" She said, yawning shortly afterwards.

For the first time in long while, she finally felt relaxed enough to where she could sleep.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Manami groaned as someone's yelling woke her up from her sleep. She sat up, eyes squinted and still filled with sleep, as she looked around for where the noise was coming from.

"Wh— you broke—GAAAAH!"

Her eyes widened when she realized who it was that was yelling.

Edward.

"GET OUT!" She heard their door swing open and slam shut, and she got up to open her own door, seeing Ling and Lan Fan on the floor.

"Oh hey there, Cuti—"

"I will kick that bone in your mouth down your throat." Manami glared daggers at Ling before threw open to throw the door to Ed and Al's room.

Ed had just finished fixing Al's armor, but then he felt a dark and ominous aura behind him…

" **Edward Elric. You owe me three hundred thousand Cens.** "

He quickly turned around to see Manami, looking like a demon.

"What for?!" He shrieked, holding his hands up as she slammed the door behind him.

"For the past three nights of these rooms, plus feeding that royal pain-in-the-ass," Manami pointed behind her to the door. "Plus the late fees on top of it all— because you _had_ to pay for these rooms on a nightly basis, instead of just having them withdraw from your account automatically, like _any_ smart person would do!"

"A-Ah… I see…" Ed began to sweat. "W-Well, I'll take are of it..!"

"You bet your ass you are! Do you realize that my account is wiped CLEAN?!" Manami yelled, fuming with anger.

"I-I'll pay you back! I promise! Can I just get bearings on what the hell's going on first?!" Ed yelled back at her.

To his surprise, Manami took a deep breath and sighed heavily, going to hold up what looked like... a journal?

"Yeah." She said, her expression serious. "There's a lot to talk about."

* * *

Al was first in the game of catch-up. He explained his situation that involved Lust and Barry the Chopper. But most importantly, he revealed that his soul can reject his body at any given time.

"So, what do we do?" Winry asked. "We can get Al back to normal, right?"

"Of course," Ed answered, then sighed. He looked to Al. "I have something to confess to you, Al."

"Hmm?"

"I… dug up the thing we created while I was in Resembool." Ed admitted, looking down as everyone gasped in surprise.

"What?!" Al jumped up. "Why would you—"

"I did it to confirm that what we made wasn't mom." Ed cut him off, and Al fell back to sit back down on the bed, speechless for a brief moment.

"So… that means..."

"We made something completely different." Ed said quietly. "I called Teacher to ask about her experience, but she hung up on me…" He looked over to Manami.

"Manami, you said that the thing you made… it had two heads?"

"Yeah…" Manami's expression darkened as she nodded. "Though, I don't think it was actually alive… I don't know," She shook her head. "It never moved… but I was too scared to get close to it."

"Well, the fact of the matter is that Shiori never had two heads." Ed said, before looking back to Al. "Which further proves that I can get your body back, Al."

Everyone stared at him, waiting for further explanation, but instead Ed just seemed like he was getting uncomfortable.

"Well, before I explain how…" His cheeks turned a little red. "D-do you guys remember when we were little? Al and I fought over… which one of us would marry Winry?" He asked.

"Yeah." Al and Winry answered, but Manami began to sweat.

She remembered that day vividly.

"But you turned us both down, right?" Ed asked. "Can I ask why?"

"Well…" Winry met eyes with Manami, who at this point had a face redder than a tomato. She quickly lifted the journal and opened it in front of her face to pretend she was reading it.

The truth was, Winry didn't get much chance to consider either of them, because she had found Manami crying after that fight. She had confessed to Winry that she was upset that nobody wanted to marry her, but she kept mentioning Alphonse. It was easy for Winry to catch on to why Manami was _really_ upset.

And so, Winry felt bad... and she ended up turning the both of them down, saying the reason was…

"I don't date guys who are shorter than me." Winry answered, and Ed almost fell off the couch.

"You can't make that judgement by something someone can't help! You're cruel!"

"What does this have to do with anything, anyway?" Winry muttered, turning her head.

"I-I was just confirming that Al remembered something from our past, something that I didn't remember…" Ed sighed heavily.

Manami internally sighed in relief. That was close…

"So what that basically means, is that before that suit of armor became your body, the fact that you still have memories from before you were ten, means that that's really your soul in there," Ed explained. "But the real question is, what happens to your memory after you were put in there? You don't have a physical brain, so where are these memories and experiences being stored?"

"In this?" Al lifted his helmet to point at his blood seal.

"No," Ed shook his head. "The only thing that does is bind your soul to the armor."

"So, you're saying that Al's real brain is still working, wherever his body is." Manami said.

"Ah, Barry the Chopper..!" Al gasped. "His body was separate from his soul, but still existed and functioned!"

"... yeah, that makes perfect sense..." Manami spoke up, and everyone looked to her as she looked down to the journal she held tightly in her hand.

"When I was in New Optain… I found my teacher's journal." She looked to Ed. "He studied Human Transmutation, and he did a hell of a lot of experiments… all his findings are here in this journal."

Ed's face twisted in something that looked like a mixture of shock and disgust.

"He experimented with... Human Transmutation..?"

Manami nodded. "Needless to say, all of this is really messed up... and, seeing the way his mind worked during it all, in his own handwriting... it still makes my skin crawl… but, the point I'm making is that it confirmed exactly what you just said."

She went to open to the specific page she read before. "It says right here… 'It is impossible bring a dead person back to life— for their minds have been lost, severing the connection between the soul and body. However, we have proven the possibility of bringing back a soul whose mind is not yet lost. The determining factor of whether a soul can be reunited with its body is if the mind is still existent to bring the two together, like a magnetic force. Without it, they are truly dead.' _"_

"Then that's the answer," Ed nodded and looked to his brother. "You're still alive, so your mind is still here, connecting your soul to your body. If I can pull your soul out, I can pull your body out, too."

He went to stand up and approach Al.

"When I was in there… I reached out to something that I thought was mom…" Ed looked to his automail hand for a moment, then looked back to the suit of armor.

"But Al, you paid more of a toll than I did, which means you must've gotten closer than I did."

"..." Everyone looked to Al, who looked down in thought.

"... ah!" He gasped. "I remember..! I reached out and grabbed it… but it was me..! It was my own hand that I grabbed..!"

"I was right." Ed smiled a little. "It looks like we're not yet done with the Truth, then."

"Brother…" Al didn't seem to be finished. "When I woke up after seeing the Truth, I remember… I looked at you from inside that thing… the thing that we thought was mom..!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Your soul was transferred… to the _rebound?_ " Manami whispered.

"It didn't last very long… I think the body rejected me almost immediately… but…" Al looked up to Ed. "That means we didn't drag in anyone else, except for ourselves…"

Ed took a moment to think of what to say, but before he could say it, there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Elric? You have a telephone call from Miss Izumi Curtis." A man spoke from behind the door.

"Teacher…" Al watched as Ed approached the door, turning to look back at them and force a smile.

"I'll be right back…"

He exited, and the room was silent for a long while.

"... I think I'll check on him…" Al said quietly, before getting up and going to leave the room as well.

"..." Winry looked over to Manami, who was gripping the journal in her hands tightly, staring down at her feet with narrowed eyes.

She didn't even seem to notice that Al left the room.

"... are you okay, Manami..?" Winry asked quietly, snapping her out of it. Manami quickly looked back at her, seeing her worried expression, before forcing a small smile.

"Yeah... I guess… all of this is just so hard to understand."

"You're telling me…" Winry offered a small smile. "But… I mean, this just doesn't affect them… it affects you, too."

"I'm not about to make it about me…" Manami shook her head, her smile fading. "I accepted a long time ago that I killed my mom and dad in the freak accident…"

Her hands gripped the journal even tighter, to where her knuckles turned white.

"It's just… now I really don't know how long they suffered because of it."

"..." Winry didn't know what to say. After a moment, she went to stand up and grab Manami's wrist.

"Huh?"

"Come on," Winry smiled at her. "Let's take a walk and try to think about something else…"

"..." Manami scoffed, but went to stand up with her, managing to crack a small smile.

She set down the journal on the bed and they exited the room, heading for the stairway... but before they could go down, Winry noticed Ed and Al standing in the middle of the stairway. She quickly pulled Manami past the stairway so that they could rest their backs against wall next to the stairs.

"Wh—"

"Shh..!" Winry held a finger to her lips, her eyes on the stairway...

After hearing Al's voice, Manami joined her in the eavesdropping.

"I felt like I was to blame when Mr. Hughes was killed… and I began to think that if other people were going to get hurt, then I don't even want my body back… I've met other people who weren't exactly 'human,' but they still lived their lives with a purpose… this body could reject me at any time, but that's not much different than a normal body— you could get sick or die in an accident at any moment. If I tried, I could get by and live the rest of my life in this body… but…"

There was a pause.

"I can't… I don't want to be alone at night anymore..!" Al suddenly cried.

Manami felt her heart break.

"I-I want my body back…"

"And you'll get it back, Al… I promise."

"But… I don't want to lose any more people. I want to be able to protect the ones I love. I'll go down the path where no more people get hurt to get my body back!"

"I agree!" Ed laughed, and the girls heard a clank. Probably Ed knocking on his armor.

"Let's do it. We'll get kick that Truth guy's ass, and drag your body from that place!"

They heard their footsteps climbing up the stairs, but they turned the other way once they reached the top, not even noticing Winry or Manami as they went to walk down the hall toward their room.

Manami watched Winry take a few steps to start to follow them, but then she stopped.

"... hm?" Manami stepped to her side. "You okay?"

Her cheeks were a little pink...

"Huh..?" Winry snapped out of it and shook her head. "Y-Yeah, sorry. Just got distracted…"

That was weird...


	28. Chapter 28

Manami and Winry returned to Ed and Al's room. They had little bits of chit chat, but suddenly Al shivered.

"Hm?" Manami and Winry looked over to him.

"Wh-What if my body is rotting..?" He asked, and even Ed looked up now.

"There's no way for it to get it's proper nutrients… or sleep… so even if we do get it back…" Al whimpered. "What if it's like Barry's body and completely rotted?"

Everyone also shuddered at the thought.

"Well, I may have a theory." Ed spoke. "When we transmuted mom, we added our blood as some kind of blueprint for mom's soul. Then the both of us were sent to the portal of Truth, where we were both deconstructed."

He looked up to everyone. "It's possible that Al and I's spirits got mixed together during that."

"How?" Manami asked.

"A slim chance," Ed answered. "But our bodies may be connected, somehow… even though I'm here, and you're there. I mean… that might actually explain why I'm so sh—…"

Everyone blinked when they noticed that Ed trailed off, looking like he was struggling to finish that last word.

"Sh—… short…"

He admitted it...

"So you think that you're supplying the nutrients for Al's body?" Winry asked.

"Seems way less likely than the fact that maybe you're just a short person." Manami muttered, and Ed snapped his head to glare at her.

"Seems just as likely that maybe you're freakishly tall for a girl!"

Despite that Manami was a year younger than Ed and Winry, she was actually two inches taller than Winry…

Which made her half a foot taller than Ed.

"You just don't drink your milk, Ed… don't take it out on her." Winry sighed.

"You know what? She doesn't drink milk either!" Ed snapped as he pointed to Manami.

"I mean… I like to drink it when it's mixed with cocoa, especially at breakfast." The brunette smiled sheepishly.

"And when's the last time you drank milk with _anything,_ Ed?" Winry asked Ed, and he shrunk a little. He huffed and crossed his arms, unable to provide an answer.

"Anyway," Winry sighed and went to get up. "I've got to get packing. I'm going back to Mr. Garfiel's tomorrow."

"Oh, okay." Ed blinked as they watched her exit the room.

Manami and the Elric brothers were quiet for a long moment, but then Ed went to pick up Tyberious's journal.

"So, this is what you found, huh?"

"You can go ahead and read it…" Manami said quietly, averting her eyes. "You'll probably have an easier time than I would, since there's nothing personal."

Ed nodded and opened up the small book and began to read.

"I see what you mean…" He mumbled, his right hand on his chin as he continued reading. "You weren't kidding when you said it was messed up... especially from someone who was your mentor."

Some time passed as Ed read through every single page, only making short comments every now and then. Not only was he focused, but... it was a lot to take in.

"It looks like your teacher never had a soul and body separated to where the body still functioned. He just focused on the dead… and we all know what happens with that." He said, as he was getting closer to the end pages.

"And... it seems that he's figuring that out too, here towards the end…"

His eyes suddenly widened at the passage Manami read earlier, but specifically because of the part she left out…

_"While we as humans already have the capability to create life, it seems that we are also capable of building a body using alchemy. It's just a speculation, but is it possible to bind a mind and soul to a stronger, more resilient body made with alchemy?_

_Is this humanity's next evolution? I now have a new purpose for my research."_

Humanity's next evolution..?

Ed didn't say anything about it. He could only imagine how Manami's stomach probably churned three times as hard as his just did.

Instead, he flipped to the last page, and read those few sentences. His sighed softly through his nose.

"... I think it's good that they got busted." Ed got up and approached the couches to hand the journal to Manami. "Not so much that people were killed, but this kind of crap needed to be put to an end…"

"That's where I worry…" Manami said quietly. "I didn't bring it... but my teacher, Tyberious, wrote a letter to me shortly before he died. He said that, after this was found out by the military, they killed everyone except for him… and gave him a position as a State Alchemist."

"What?" Ed and Al gasped.

"On the condition that he gave the military his research. So… do you guys happen to know if Tim Marcoh is still alive?" She asked, watching Ed and Al exchange glances.

"He should be," Ed answered. "Why?"

"Tyberious apparently worked with him in Lab Five." Manami answered. "Remember that transmutation circle I saw in there, the one that was different from yours?"

"Did you figure out what it meant?"

"I think so... it's just a hypothesis, but," Manami looked up to meed Ed's eye. "I think the lab I stepped into was the very same lab where Tyberious took the stones that Marcoh created... and used that transmutation circle I saw to deconstruct those stones into a liquid."

"That would explain the tanks you said you saw..." Ed crossed his arms, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"Now the reason? That I don't know…" Manami's lips pursed. "But Marcoh might."

"I don't know if he'd say anything…" Al said quietly, looking back to Ed.

"Yeah, he wouldn't tell us anything directly before." Ed shook his head. "That's why we spent a week and a half decoding his notes."

Manami looked down to her lap. "Tyberious... also confirmed something that was brought up before."

"Huh?" The Elric brothers both looked up to her.

"It turns out that the same person who ran the show for this research," Manami held up Tyberious's journal. "Was also in the military— this guy sold them out and trapped Tyberious into enlisting in the military so that they had access to this research."

Ed's eyes widened. "But why..?"

"I don't know." Manami shrugged. "All he said in the letter was that this guy inquired about the possibility of resurfacing his research of Human Transmutation, and using the Philosopher's Stones they created with it. That was when he bailed and went to change his name and live in the middle of the woods.... and that's who I know him as…"

She paused to think for a moment. "He warned me to resign as soon as possible. It's like we discussed with Maes, Armstrong, and the Furher… the enemy has infiltrated the military, that much is for sure." Her lips pursed.

"But... now I'm starting to think... it may be infiltrated as high as the top."

"You mean… you think the Furher might be in on this?" Al asked.

"I'm not saying that I know it for sure, but…" She looked to Al. "In Dublith, you mentioned how you thought it was strange that the Furher killed Greed and everyone at the Devil's Nest, right?"

"Yeah… it would've made more sense if he captured all of them and made them tell them everything they knew about the Homunculi." The suit of armor answered.

"It's just a hunch, but…" Manami looked down to the journal she held in her lap. "Greed was the only Homunculus we saw in Dublith, and we know of at least three other Homunculi now… if Furher Bradley was killing their friend, wouldn't they come to help?"

"That's true…" Ed put a hand on his chin.

"So, you're saying that Greed was working on his own?" Al asked.

"Like I said, I don't know for sure, but…" Manami sighed heavily. "I don't know, resigning just doesn't sound like a good idea right now."

"Yeah. I agree." Ed nodded in agreement. "But I also agree that we should be more careful around the military, too."

"Right. Well… since all we're doing is running in circles," Manami went to stand, stuffing the journal in her back pocket. "I don't know what you two have planned, but I've got something to do."

"Huh?" Ed and Al blinked, and Manami smiled sadly at them.

"I should go apologize to Gracia and Elicia. They haven't seen me since I ran out on them last time." She said, seeing Ed's expression sadden.

"Should we come with you?" Al asked quietly, and Manami scoffed and shook her head.

"Hey, I'm not obligated to be attached to your hips anymore, remember?" She turned to walk to the door, throwing her hand up in the air as a lazy wave.

"I'll leave you two to do whatever you wanna do."

* * *

After walking across Central, Manami made it to the Hughes estate. She approached the door, taking a deep, nervous breath before ringing the doorbell. She waited for a minute or two, until the door opened to reveal Gracia, Elicia at her side.

"Nami!" The little girl shrieked in excitement and went to hug her leg.

"H-Hi Elicia..." Manami went to pick her up and hug her tight, then looked up to Gracia.

"I... owe you an apology…"

Gracia smiled back at her. "Come in, Manami."

* * *

"So, that's why it took me so long to come back…" Manami explained everything without telling too much. "But, I wanted to apologize. I acted out and didn't think of anyone else's feelings, beside my own."

"I understand," Gracia replied. "We all took it hard…" She glanced to Elicia, who was playing on the floor and not paying attention to the conversation.

"... only recently, she stopped asking when he'll be coming home."

"..." Manami felt her heart break, and turned her head.

"Have Edward and Alphonse figured out what they'll do next?" Gracia asked, and Manami looked back at her.

"That's right… you talked to them." She recalled, aloud.

"They told me everything." Gracia nodded. "A lot of it is still hard to understand, admittedly…"

"Yeah, we don't get a lot of it either." Manami offered her a weak smile. "But... they've decided to keep going. We're just going to be more careful so that no one else gets hurt... or killed."

"Good." Gracia smiled. "He would have wanted that…"

"..." Manami sighed. "But… I can't stay here anymore."

She looked up to see Gracia's widened eyes.

"I promise to visit whenever I'm in town, but… we can't endanger you more than we already have…" Manami looked down to her clenched hands in her lap.

"I'm just as much of a target as Ed and Al are. If I stay here, I can't promise that you and Elicia will be safe."

"... alright. If you think that's for the best." Gracia finally replied, smiling sadly, but then looked over to Elicia. Manami followed her glance, and her heart broke again.

It was going to be hard to break it to her…

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Gracia broke the silence.

"..." Manami smiled softly at her. "I would love to."

* * *

That evening, it started to rain. The pitter patter of the raindrops that were hitting the windows outside complimented the warmth of a fresh, home cooked meal with family.

Though, Manami kept finding herself looking to the head of the table, where Maes always sat... empty.

"So, where will you go next?" Gracia asked after they finished eating and began cleaning up.

"I actually don't know yet," Manami answered. "We just got back into town, so I figure Ed and Al have a plan ready to tell me when I get back to the hotel tonight."

"Mm, and Winry?"

"She's fine. She's going back to Rush Valley tomorrow, I believe."

Suddenly there was a flash of light that came in from the window.

Lightning.

"!" Manami quickly threw her hands over her ears and closed her eyes to brace herself for the loud crash of thunder.

BOOM!

She looked over to see Elicia whining, also covering her ears. It made her feel a little childish, being scared of the thunder was understandable for a little kid Elicia's age, but she herself was ten years older than her and was still scared.

"Hopefully you can get some sleep tonight, Elicia." Gracia spoke up.

"Do I have to go to bed now?" The little girl whined.

"Afraid so, love." Her mother answered.

"Come tuck me in, Nami..?" Elicia went to tug on Manami's pant leg.

"Of course."

They walked to her room where Manami helped Elicia change into her pajamas and then tucked her in, going to lay in bed next to her afterwards.

"Nami..?" Elicia asked quietly. "Are you not gonna live with us anymore?"

She must have heard Manami say that earlier.

"..." Manami smiled sadly. "No... I'm sorry…"

"Why not?"

Manami struggled to find a way to answer that question.

"I'm... kind of involved in some stuff…" She said. "And I don't want you and mommy to get hurt because of it."

"Like daddy?"

Manami flinched.

"... y-yeah… like daddy."

"…" She heard Elicia sniffle.

"I-I'll come to see you whenever I'm in town." Manami tried assuring her, laying her head next to hers and putting a gentle hand on the top of her head.

Elicia didn't say anything, and Manami opened her mouth to say something, but...

"… everybody's leaving…"

Manami lifted her head to see Elicia reach to wipe her eyes.

"... what if you don't come back, like daddy..?"

Manami's eyes widened. She had no idea how to answer that.

Flash! BOOM!

Both girls jumped, Elicia curling into Manami's chest and Manami holding her tight. She heard muffled whimpers turn into broken sobs.

"I miss him..!" Elicia cried, muffled against her chest. Her little hands gripped her shirt. "I miss his stories… his kisses… his lullabies when there were scary storms… I miss my _daddy..!_ "

The little girl broke into sobs after that, and Manami just held her for a long while... ridden with guilt and unable to think of anything to say for a long while.

It took all of her just to not cry along with her.

"... I'm so sorry, Elicia…" She finally managed to say. "This never should have happened…" She closed her eyes and let Elicia continue to cry into her chest... but then they opened again, when she thought of something.

"... hey… I know it won't be the same but… you wanna hear the song my mommy would sing to me when I was scared of the storms?" Manami asked, almost in a whisper.

"Huh..?" Elicia pulled away to look up at her. "You can sing?"

"I can hold a tune…" Manami chuckled weakly, watching Elicia roll onto her back and looking up to her eagerly.

Manami smiled back at her and went to curl around her on the bed, laying her head above hers on the pillow.

She looked to the window, seeing the raindrops and the tree outside her window dancing in the wind. She then took a breath and began to sing softly.

[ **(Cue music track: Listen as you read along!)** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mlmhMS_luX8)

"Little child, be not afraid… though rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger— there is no danger— I am here tonight…"

"Little child, be not afraid… though thunder explodes and lightning flash… illuminates your tear-stained face, I am here tonight…"

"And someday you'll know, that nature is so… the same rain that draws you near me… falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand… makes the beautiful world that you see… in the morning…"

"Little child, be not afraid… though storm clouds mask your beloved moon, and its candlelight beams— still keep pleasant dreams— I am here tonight…"

"Little child, be not afraid… though wind makes creatures of our trees, and their branches to hands— they're not real, understand— and I am here tonight…"

"And someday you'll know, that nature is so… the same rain that draws you near me… falls on rivers and land, on forests and sand… makes the beautiful world that you'll see… in the morning…"

"Everything's fine in the morning… the rain will be gone in the morning…" Manami trailed off, hesitant to sing the next verse.

_… But I'll still be here in the morning._

She looked down to see Elicia asleep anyway. She decided to end the song there and went to plant a soft kiss on the top of her head, before slowly getting up without disturbing her and leaving the room.

Manami sighed softly in relief when she closed the door behind her. She had gotten so close to crying many times throughout tonight, but that was easily the hardest...

She really felt the emotional drain.

Manami walked back out to the living room to see Gracia sitting alone, looking out the window. The rain was starting to let up. Still, the sight of Gracia made Manami's heart throb.

"... I don't know how you do it, Gracia…"

"Hmm?"

"... I don't know…" Manami took a few slow steps forward. "Being a widow... a single mom… yet you can still put on a smile for everyone."

"Mm... I have to, for Elicia… and besides, he wouldn't want me to be sad for too long." Gracia smiled sadly, which Manami did her best to reflect back at her.

But then the clock started to chime, and Manami looked over to see the time.

"Time to go?" Gracia asked her, and she sighed.

"I don't want to, though…"

"I know." Gracia stood and went to stand, but Manami looked back to the hall. She remembered her old room…

More importantly, she remembered somewhere safe to put Tyberious's journal.

"Hold on… I've got to do something real quick."

She went to walk back down the hallway, quietly passing Elicia's room go into the room across from it.

Manami opened the door to find her old room the same way it was… she then approached the old bedside table next to the bed she used to sleep in. She once kept her old journal in here, but now… this was probably the best place to keep Tyberious's.

Just in case, she used alchemy to stretch a portion of the cover to wrap around the book from front to back. She figured that this should never be opened again, anyway. She then made sure to bury the book at the bottom of the drawer, under all the papers and old junk.

After she closed the drawer, Manami went to leave the room, glancing back one last time before walking out and closing the door behind her. She walked down the hall to find Gracia already at the front door.

"You be safe." She said to her, and Manami nodded.

"I will."

"Good," Gracia approached her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You make sure to visit whenever you're in town… you promised."

"... yeah," Manami went to hug her back. "I promise."


	29. Chapter 29

Manami was on her way back to the hotel when it was dark, thinking back to what Elicia had said to her earlier.

_"Everybody is leaving…"_

_"What if you don't come back, like daddy..?"_

She stopped walking for a moment and sighed. It was so hard to hear Elicia say that, but it was true…

What if she didn't come back? What if Ed or Al didn't come back? She didn't know what would happen in the end.

Like Al said, even normal bodies could get sick or die in an accident in the blink of an eye...

Tomorrow wasn't guaranteed.

Manami bit her lip, looking down to her feet as her thoughts led to Al's situation… for whatever reason, the reminder of their morality and now knowing that Al was just as vulnerable, even more so now…

"Manami!"

"?" She looked up, wondering for a moment if she was just imagining Al's voice, but she squinted her eyes to see Ed and Al coming out of the shadows and running to her.

They looked alarmed.

"Phew…" Ed went to hunch over as he panted, holding himself up at his knees.

"What's up?" Manami asked, looking up to Al.

"That partnership program might be reenacted." He answered.

"Scar is back, apparently." Ed straightened up so that he could look up at her, seeing her eyes widen. "We gotta go inside as soon as possible."

"Scar…" Manami's expression hardened. "You mean the guy that…"

Ed frowned as well. "Yeah…" He looked to Al.

"I've been meaning to tell you something, Al. Something else we found out while we were gone…"

* * *

"Scar killed Winry's parents..." It took a good while for Al to process that. "Why didn't you guys tell me before?"

"Because, Winry was around…" Ed mumbled as they approached the entrance of the hotel stepped inside. They went upstairs and quietly went to Ed and Al's room.

After all, they assumed Winry was sleeping by now, since she was taking an early train to Rush Valley in the morning.

"Are we really not going to tell her?" Manami asked once the door was shut behind them.

"How could we? I don't want to make her cry again…" Ed muttered.

"..." Manami sighed. "Still, she has the right to know…"

"Well, I want to make sure it's even him before we say anything to her, okay?" Ed looked back at her with a frown.

That was fair…

"So, is that next on the agenda? Asking him if he was really the one who did it?" Manami asked.

"..." Ed sighed. "Yeah… but..." He looked back to her. "I'm also thinking that we could use him to draw out the Homunculi."

Manami's eyes went wide. "H-Huh..?!"

"If they need us alive for their 'sacrifice,' I doubt they would let Scar kill us so easily." Ed said, matter of factly.

"Yeah, and that sounds like way too much of a gamble," Manami shook her head. "There's no guarantee they'd even know, much less come out, before we're all killed."

"You got any better ideas?" Ed frowned at her. "Besides, if you're scared, you can just stay here."

"I'm not scared!" Manami barked. "I'm just trying to think realistically here!"

"Brother, Scar literally tore us apart once…" Al added, and Ed began to sweat at the memory.

"W-Well, we've gotten stronger since then…"

"And how do you even think we can catch a Homunculus?" Manami added, making Ed sweat more.

"I-I'll think of something, okay?! Both of you need to back off and let me thin—"

"Hello!~" They heard a familiar voice chime in, and they all looked to the window— to see none other than Ling Yao.

"I hear you guys need help!"

"Why was the window open…" Manami grumbled.

"Come on, friends help each other out, right?" Ling grinned as he climbed in, along with Lan Fan.

* * *

"Count us in!" Ling clapped his hands together in glee. "We'd be glad to help you in the upcoming battle!"

"Why is that?" Ed looked him over skeptically.

"I'm just as interested in these Homunculi," Ling answered. "You guys lure them out, and then we'll capture them and meet somewhere after. Easy!"

"I wouldn't say easy… how are you supposed to relay when to get away from Scar once a Homunculus is found?" Manami asked.

"A smoke signal?" Ling shrugged, and Manami shook her head.

"We need something quicker…"

"Well…" Ling thought for a moment. "You can make sure to stay in the same quadrant, then one of us can come to you to inform you?"

"Then that's one less person going to capture the Homunculus. We can't afford that…" Ed crossed his arms.

"... unless it's one less person fighting Scar." Manami spoke up, and everyone looked to her.

"I can probably get across this whole town in minutes, especially when I'm up on the rooftops." Manami looked back to Ed and Al. "But…"

"No, it's a good idea." Ed assured her. "If too many of us are fighting Scar, it's more of a chance that we'll get in each other's way and get hurt. Sometimes less is more, y'know?"

"We'd rather it be us getting hurt than you, Manami." Al added.

Manami groaned. "I don't want _anyone_ getting hurt…"

"We'll be fine. We got a solid plan here." Ed assured her, then looked to Ling. "Ling, you can help us, as long as you don't run away with the Homunculus."

"Promise!" Ling raised a hand. "Besides, I owe you for food expenses."

"What food expenses?" Ed raised a brow.

"Seventy five thousand Cens..." Manami glared to Ed.

"S-Seventy?! How do you remember that exact amount?!" Ed's eye twitched.

"Because I emptied my entire account to pay it!" She yelled back at him. "And I want my money back, you cheapskate!"

"I'm not a cheapskate! I just haven't gone to the bank yet, you impatient brat!"

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" The door flew open to reveal Winry holding a pillow. "DO YOU REALIZE HOW EARLY I HAVE TO GET UP TOMORROW?!"

"S-Sorry, Win…" They squeaked.

"That' right, you're going to Rush Va—..." Ed trailed off midsentence, thinking of the damage Scar would probably do to his arm tomorrow…

If not smash it entirely.

"Actually… why don't you stay in Central a bit longer and relax?" He asked sweetly.

"Huh? Why?" Winry blinked.

"W-Well you see, uh…" Ed began to sweat. "Um… well… there's a good chance that I may break my arm… s-so…"

"You're PLANNING to break it?!" Winry went to smack him over the head with a wrench.

Manami sighed and smacked her hand against her face.

"Why are guys so bad with their words..?"

* * *

The next day, Manami went with Ling and Lan Fan to the rooftops to look over Central. In the distance, they could see sparks flying, which meant Ed and Al were on the move.

The plan was for Ed to show off, doing some flashy community service to draw out Scar. The hope then was that a Homunculus would come out to interfere. Once it was spotted, Manami would go to assist Ed and Al, get away from Scar, and meet Ling and Lan Fan at the rendezvous point with a captured Homunculus.

Though, Manami couldn't help but be nervous. This plan had so many holes in it… so many things could go wrong…

Ling looked over from the corner of his eyes to see her gripping her closed fans tightly in each hand.

"You shouldn't worry so much," He said, his eyes moving back to look over the cityscape. "Have some faith."

"It's not a lack of faith. It's not underestimating the enemy." Manami replied with a huff.

"You're a cautious one, aren't you?" Ling looked over to her now. "Clearly that's not an Amestrian trait."

"This again, huh?" Manami rolled her eyes.

"I'm just curious where you're from, that's all!" Ling laughed. "Your name intrigues me."

"Well, I was born and raised in Amestris, and so were my mom and dad." Manami answered. "But I remember he told me stories that _his_ dad— my grandpa— traveled all the way here from an island east of Xing."

"The Eastern Islands?" Ling inquired, seeing her nod.

"Mhm. Though I don't know anything more about it." She admitted.

"My guess would be Nihon." Ling hummed, and Manami looked over to him.

"Nihon, huh..?"

BOOM!

Manami quickly looked over to see smoke start to rise in the sky. The sparks and explosions continued, and she bit her lip.

They were fighting.

"It's started. Any minute now…" Ling said. "Stay alert."

They were silent as they looked for any sign of a Homunculus, though Manami was distracted every now and then from the sound of the explosions.

She hoped Ed and Al were okay...

"!" But suddenly Ling stood up.

"Go, they're here!"

"A-Ah, right!" Manami stammered, a little confused at the fact that they could sense the Homunculi before even seeing them, but there was no time to waste!

Ling and Lan Fan jumped off the roof in one direction, and Manami flicked open both of her fans to boost herself to jump off the roof and land on the next building, jumping from roof to roof towards the sounds of the explosions.

But the explosions suddenly stopped.

"..?" Manami stopped for a moment to listen, confirming that there was no action now. She ran ahead, hoping that Ed and Al were where the last noise came from.

She made the right choice, because she heard a conversation ensuing as she got closer.

"Winry, drop the gun and get out of here!"

Winry?! She was here?!

And she had a gun?!

She had to hurry.

"YOU'RE IN MY WAY!"

"DON'T SHOOT!"

There was an explosion, and Manami jumped down from the rooftop once she saw Ed in front of Winry on the ground.

Scar was right in front of them.

"!!" Manami landed behind Ed and Winry, readying her fans.

"AL!" She yelled out as she waved her fans, sending a gust of wind that blew Scar backwards, towards the suit of armor. Like on cue, Al went to kick Scar aside and then transmute pillars that pushed him back, down the other direction of the alleyway.

"Brother, you idiot!" Al yelled back at Ed.

"No time for yelling now," Manami went to run past them towards Al. "Get Winry somewhere safe and then meet us at the rendezvous point!" She yelled to Ed before she and Al turned the corner and went to run down the alley where Scar had gone.

"Are you alright?" She asked him as they ran.

"Yeah," Al answered. "But, Winry…"

"..." Manami sighed. "I knew there was going to be a hole in this plan…"

She stopped when she noticed a hole in the wall. She could see a water tower in the distance...

"Manami!" She suddenly felt Al grab her and throw her to the side as he went to deflect an attack from Scar.

Manami finally got a good look at the man known as Scar, seeing the tattoo on his right arm and immediately recognizing it.

"!" It was the transmutation circle she saw in Lab 5… the circle of deconstruction!

"So, you're the reason I can't be independent anymore. Scar, is it?" She asked him, getting into a battle stance.

"And you're the Wind Alchemist, Manami Kami…" Scar straightened up as he looked to her, fire in his eyes.

She was his new target now.

"Wow, you know more about me than I'd like you to." Manami let out a chuckle. "I have a question. If you hate alchemists so much, why do you use alchemy to kill them?"

Scar frowned, not replying before going to lunge at her. She quickly waved her fans, summoning a gust that sent him flying and crashing into the water tower.

Al quickly clapped his hands and launched himself to the water tower after him. When he landed, he quickly clapped his hands and touched the water tower to create a faucet that sprayed water at him. Scar barely managed to jump off the tower and dodge the water, righting himself as the water poured down behind him. Al jumped down as well, sure to be between him and Manami when he landed.

"You'll get in the way for this one, too?" Scar asked.

"I won't let you lay a hand on her!" Al yelled back.

"Hmph…" Scar huffed. "You ask why I use alchemy to kill State Alchemists, girl, but I ask you— why do _you_ use it?"

"Huh?" Manami blinked.

"Look at him," Scar gestured to Al. "He's completely hollow... alchemy trapped him in that body, and yet you all continue to believe in it!"

"..." Manami noticed that Al clenched his fists, and looked up to him.

"True, there's lots of things about this body that are inconvenient… but it's nothing I can't live with." Al said quietly. "I don't need pity from anyone… especially you, of all people."

He took a step forward. "My brother used alchemy to save my life. To regret it now would mean not only rejecting alchemy, but also turning my back on him. I believe in my brother, and I choose to believe in alchemy!"

"Do you now?" Scar reached for the water from the tower behind him, and Manami quickly realized what he was going to do.

"Al!" She cried.

WHOOSH!

A cloud of steam came rushing at them, and Manami went to wave her fans and blow the steam away, but she heard footsteps coming from in front of _and_ behind her.

She knew who was in front, but... who was behind her?

It took a moment of seeing a blur of blonde hair rushing by her for her to realize who it was, and she quickly waved her fan to give him a boost.

BANG!

The smoke cleared, and they looked up to see Ed jumping backwards towards them.

"Good thinking." Ed grinned to give her a thumbs up.

"Good timing…" Manami smiled weakly back at him.

They basically worked together to launch Ed to kick at Scar, so that he would have enough force to be able to send him backwards and make a decent gap between them.

"Brother! Where's Winry?" Al asked.

"She's safe now…" Ed went to wipe his bloody chin with his sleeve. "But… I made her cry again…"

"What was she even doing out there?" Manami frowned to him.

"No idea…" Al answered. "But she probably didn't like seeing us all beat up and fighting..."

Ed's frown deepened. "I-I know…"

"We'll talk about this later," Manami saw Scar start to stand up from his crouching position. "Any minute now, Ling should be—"

"I FOUND YOU!"

THUD!

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when they saw a giant man land from behind Scar, his tongue dangling out of his mouth to reveal…

An Ourosboros tattoo!

"A Homunculus..!" Manami gasped, watching with the Elric brothers as the giant man went to tackle Scar and pin him against a crate.

He seemed to only be interested in Scar, which was good.

"Damn it, where's Ling?!" Ed went to run after them, Manami and Al following.

Manami bit her lip. "What if he's—"

SHING!

They quickly stopped when a manhole cover in front of them suddenly shot up in the air, and they saw someone launching out after it.

It was Ling!


	30. Chapter 30

Everyone looked up in awe when they saw Ling flying in the air. He looked beat up, his shirt having been removed somewhere in the fight. He readied what looked like a bomb and, as he landed on Gluttony, he went to shove it down the Homunculus's throat.

"GET DOWN!"

"!" Al quickly turned around to hover over Manami, using his back to shield whatever was to come.

**BOOM!**

Manami saw blood splatter all over the ground, a hand rolling by her feet.

"Ew..!"

Al pulled away and turned as the three of them watched the creature begin to regenerate.

Ling landed in front of them and looked back at the Elric brothers.

"I need strong metal cable!"

Al and Manami watched as Ed clapped his hands and went to transmute the cable he needed. Ling took it and went to wrap it around Gluttony, and then jump on top of him as he wrapped it around some more.

"This cable will be once and tight when you've completely regenerated..!" Ling said as he finished tying the knot. "I've got you, Homunculus..!"

They watched for a moment, holding their breath as they watched the Homunculus struggle in its bind... unable to move.

"… we did it…" Manami resisted the urge to fall to her knees.

"I told you to have faith." Ling grinned back at her.

But suddenly, they heard tires screech in the distance. They looked over to see a car turning a corner and quickly approaching them, a pistol being aimed to shoot at Scar.

BANG BANG BANG! One bullet managed to hit him in the leg.

"!" He groaned in pain as the car came to a screeching halt in front of them. There was a blonde woman wearing glasses in the driver's seat.

Wait a minute… was that..?

"Put it in! We're getting out of here!"

The voice confirmed it. It was Riza Hawkeye!

Ling struggled to lift the Homunculus and throw it in the back seat, but managed to do so. He then jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Wait, Lie—" Al went to say, but was interrupted by Riza lifting a finger to her mouth and hushing him.

"Shh!"

She then tossed over a folded piece of paper, which Manami caught.

"Meet us at twenty-hundred." Riza said, before turning the car and driving away.

"Put it away, the MP's are coming." Al whispered, and Manami quickly went to tuck the paper away in her breast coat pocket.

"Let's deal with this!" Ed went to run after Scar, Al following after him.

"Wait!" Manami yelled, watching as Ed landed a punch on Scar.

"He killed Winry's parents and countless other people!" Ed yelled back at her as he and Al went to clap their hands.

"He needs to answer for his crimes—"

All of a sudden, a pink blur jumped up and kicked Al with such force that he fell over. Manami caught a glimpse of long, braided black hair as they jumped from Al to Ed, using the same full-body kick to also land a kick right in Ed's face and knock him over.

"!" She saw the small person use the momentum from Ed and launch towards her. Manami quickly balanced her stance and bent her knees to anchor her feet, crossing her arms in front of her— to at least block the kick from hitting her square in the face like it did Ed.

The kick landed on her forearm and still managed to push her back a foot or two. For someone so small, they packed a lot of punch. The person bounced off her and landed next to Scar, and Manami got to get a really good look at a young girl, getting into a ready battle stance.

Her black hair and eyes... and her clothes...

"Did they hurt you?" The girl asked Scar, and he shook his head.

The girl then pointed to Ed, on the ground.

"This is the servant of the man who saved my life! You better leave him alone, you puny bean-boy!"

" _B-Bean boy?!_ " Ed growled, immediately standing back up. "Who are _you_ calling a _bean?_!"

They looked around to see the MP's surrounding them.

"A kid!"

"Get away from him, little girl! That man is dangerous!"

Though she didn't look like she intended to back down. Instead, she pulled out some small knives, which Manami recognized.

Those were Xingese knives, like Lan Fan and Fu had… come to think of it, this girl looked familiar.

But before Manami could think more on it, the girl threw the knives. At first, everyone thought they were being thrown at them and they ducked. Manami was first to look back and see the knives stuck in two of the trains behind them, in the shapes of circles. She looked back to see the girl drawing what looked like a transmutation circle on the ground with her foot, and throwing more knives down around it.

Manami made the connection as the girl placed her hand on the circle.

"DUCK!"

**BOOM!**

The two trains exploded behind them, throwing a giant cloud of smoke all around them.

Manami had fallen to her knees from the blast, but kept her arm over her eyes to protect them. Even so, the smoke was too thick to see a thing.

It was almost too thick to even breathe.

As she and everyone around her coughed from inhaling the smoke, Manami went to wave her fans, though the cloud of smoke was too big to move with an individual gust…

She had to try something else.

Manami took a breath as deep as her lungs allowed, before extending both her arms out. She then went to spin around until the smoke started to whirl around her. From inside the small tornado she created, she waved her fans upward to send the swirling smoke higher into the air, so that it could dissipate above them.

Once all the smoke went up, Manami let out the breath that she was holding and coughed the smoke she had held in her chest.

"We lost sight of him!" An MP yelled.

"He couldn't have gotten far! Spread out and search the area!"

"Are you okay?" Al asked as he approached her, followed by Ed.

"Y-Yeah." Manami finished coughing into her arm. "Sorry I couldn't disperse the smoke sooner…"

"Don't worry," Ed shook his head. "That girl seemed like she was determined to get away one way or another." He looked over to the spot where they last saw her and Scar. "Though that alchemy was pretty bizarre…"

"..." Manami followed his gaze. "I'm pretty sure… that wasn't alchemy at all." She frowned a little.

From first glance, she wasn't sure, but after seeing that fighting style and those knives… that girl was Xingese… which meant that what she used was...

"That was alkahestry."

"Huh?" Ed and Al blinked as they looked back at her.

But the MP's approached them, and Manami shook her head. Now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"Mr. FullMetal and Miss Wind Alchemists, please come with us!"

* * *

After being questioned, a car was summoned to take the trio to Central Headquarters, where they said Winry was waiting for them. Luckily they got a car that had a booth in the backseat, so while Al took one side, Manami and Ed sat across from him, the brunette staring out her window.

"Man…" Ed scratched his head.

"Are you worried about Winry?" Al asked, and his lack of response answered for him.

"I promised I'd tell her everything when we saw her again…" He mumbled.

"..." Manami sighed. "It was bound to happen…"

"It shouldn't have happened like this." Ed gritted his teeth.

"You're right, it shouldn't have..." Manami kept her eyes on the window. "But it did."

"But—"

"Yeah, she's going to cry." Manami sighed again and looked back to Ed. "Look, I probably should've said this a while ago, but… it's a pill that's hard to swallow, and I was hoping you'd realize it on your own."

Both Ed and Al blinked, allowing her to continue.

"I've talked to Winry a few times now about how she feels about all this…" Manami crossed her arms. "I get that we have to keep a lot of from her for her sake, but… try to put yourself in her shoes. If she went off on a journey, and all you knew about it is that she kept getting hurt and you had little to no idea why, wouldn't you be scared? Sometimes to the point of tears?"

"..." Ed looked down to his feet.

"The point I'm trying to make is… you don't _make_ her cry, Ed. She cries because she's scared for you."

Ed's eyes narrowed.

"I just… don't like seeing her cry at all." He said quietly.

"And I get that's what you've been meaning this whole time…" Manami's expression softened a little. "But we're human. Crying comes with the package, along with laughing and whatever else."

She then smirked. "We don't like seeing you being a grumpy grouch, but you just are one sometimes." Her smirk only grew bigger when Ed frowned back at her.

"I-I'm not a grumpy grouch!"

"You're kind of a grumpy grouch sometimes, brother…" Al chuckled, and Ed rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Whatever."

Manami managed to stifle a laugh. "I'm just saying… we all gotta have emotions, y'know? They're what makes us who we are."

She paused, looking down to her feet. "But, this whole thing about Scar…" Her eyes narrowed. "Winry has more of a right to know about that than any of us do. She shouldn't have found out this way... but that's what happened, and there's no going back on—" She stopped midsentence to notice that Al was holding something.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Huh?" Ed turned his head to look back at Al, also seeing the black and white thing in his hands.

"Uhh… I found it…" Al said, sounding sheepish.

"You picked up another stray cat?!" Ed shrieked.

"I couldn't leave it all alone in the train yard!"

"There's no way we can take care of it! Throw it out!"

"What a heartless thing to say!" Al cried.

"Seriously!" Manami yelled at Ed. "We could at least take it to a shelter or something instead of throwing it back onto the street!"

"You too?!" Ed barked at her, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You don't like Winry crying but you'll throw an animal out. Your selective compassion is so _bizarre._ "

" _S-Selective compassion?!_ "

"We're here…" The driver announced before they could argue further. His tone sounded relieved to be at their destination.

But Ed sure wasn't relieved. Even after the talk they just had, he was still hesitant.

"..." He sighed and went to open the car door, climbing out first before Manami and Al. He looked up to the building, still trying to mentally prepare himself for what he'd say to Winry.

"..." Manami noticed, and she put her hands on her hips as she looked to the building as well. "You ready?"

"No…" He muttered as a soldier approached them and saluted.

"Right this way."

They were led through the building as soldiers scrambled around, muttering details of what had just happened.

Scar…

Young girl with knives…

Woman with glasses and a white coat driving a car…

Manami didn't dare touch her breast pocket. She wanted to keep any and all suspicion of that note's existence away.

The escorting officer went to open a door to reveal Winry sitting at a plain wooden table with a mug of what Manami deemed coffee, as the scent of it wafted out to the hallway.

"You're alright…" The blonde smiled up at them, looking tired but relieved. They smiled back at her as they took a step inside, but froze when they saw who was sitting across from her.

He was sipping a mug of his own but then noticed the trio, holding up his mug as a sort of wave.

"Hello there, FullMetal and Wind Alchemists."

Manami felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck as a shock went down her spine. It took all of her to resist the urge to shiver.

"Furher King Bradley…" She breathed.

"What a surprise…" Ed added, seeming to have the same feeling Manami did, at least from what she could tell through his tone.

"What brings you here?" Al spoke up.

"I heard that a childhood friend of yours was under our protection here." Bradley answered. "As a friend of some of our most important alchemists, she deserves only our best treatment."

"What makes us so important?" Manami suddenly asked, noticing from her peripheral vision that Ed and Al looked over to her.

"After all... we're just a couple of kids." Her expression remained hard, not showing any real emotion that could be read.

Bradley was quiet for a moment. "Indeed, you two are still young… but your alchemic talents have made you two some of the military's… more precious alchemists."

Manami's eyes narrowed. She didn't like that word choice.

Bradley he went to stand from his chair. "I should be on my way." He went to bow his head to Winry.

"U-Uh," Winry went to stand and bow politely. "Thank you, sir…"

"I look forward to seeing your talents grow and further assist our military, FullMetal and Wind Alchemists." Bradley walked toward them, bearing a smile before turning his back to them to face the door.

"You've got a nice, honest friend." He said, not turning to look back at them. "Make sure you take good care of her."

They watched as he walked out and down the hallway. They even peeked outside the door to make sure he walked down the hallway and turned the corner.

"I don't like it…" Manami muttered under her breath, so that only Ed and Al next to her could hear. "Not one bit."

"... Edward…" They heard Winry speak up from behind them, and they looked back to see her standing right behind them.

"You promised." She said quietly. "Tell me everything you know about what happened to my parents…"


	31. Chapter 31

After telling Winry everything, Manami and the Elric brothers got another car to take them back to the hotel. It was a booth car like last time, so Manami sat with Winry on one side, while Ed and Al sat on the other.

It was silent the entire way back. Winry stared out the window in a trance, while everyone else either looked at their laps or out their window as well.

Nobody knew what to say.

Winry's words rung in Manami's head, over and over again.

" _I just wish… they got to come back home alive."_

The car stopped at the hotel and they went to get out and walk inside.

"Ah, Miss Rockbell, perfect timing. You have a phone call."

"Huh? For me?" Winry walked over to take the phone from the man at the front desk and put it to her ear.

"Hello? Mr. Garfiel.." Her eyes widened a little. "Huh? Oh, hi there…"

There was a pause, and Manami could barely see a small smile form on Winry's lips.

"I'm sorry… I'll come back right away… thank you everyone…"

She went to hang the phone up, turning to look back at Ed, Al, and Manami.

"They need me back in Rush Valley…" She smiled a little. "So, I think I should leave now."

"Oh, okay." Ed nodded. That was probably for the best.

"Here's the schedule for today's trains." The desk man handed her a pamphlet.

"Thank you. Manami, could you help me pack up?" Winry turned to look to the brunette, who blinked.

The way she asked that sounded like she wanted to talk to her privately.

"Uh, yeah." Manami nodded, then went to walk with Winry upstairs. Manami glanced back to Ed and Al, meeting Ed's glance for a moment, but then he turned his head.

She could tell that he still felt bad.

The two girls went into their room and shut the door behind them. Winry immediately started by pulling out her bag and reaching for anything she knew was hers.

"..." Manami found a few things of hers as well, and went to gather them up.

"Manami?" She looked up to see Winry looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"I just want to say thanks… for coming back, and for helping Ed and Al on their journey." Winry said, making Manami blink a few times in surprise.

"I mean… if you wanna call what I do helpful…" She chuckled weakly.

"I do." Winry frowned at her. "... that man… he looked like was going to kill Ed when he got in front of me to protect me. But… you showed up and got him away from us before he could."

"..." Manami went to hand what she gathered of Winry's things to her. "I'm just glad I got there in time…"

Winry hummed in response, offering a small smile. She went to pack a few more things before she paused.

"I have a question," Winry said. "Have you noticed anything different… about Ed... or Al?"

Manami tilted her head, not quite understanding.

"Uhh… no? I don't think so." She shook her head. "Why? Do you?"

"N-No!" Winry huffed, her cheeks turning pink now. "I-I mean… I don't know, maybe? Ed's just seemed a little different to me lately..."

"Is that why you stopped in the middle of the hallway the other day?" Manami asked. "To check him out?"

"Don't say it like that…" Winry shook her head.

Manami was quiet for a moment, but then she smirked.

"Oh… I see."

"See what?!" Winry squeaked, her whole face turning pink now.

"Nothing… but you're awfully flustered, Win." Manami sneered.

"Because you're freaking me out!"

Manami laughed. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

"Well how about _your_ secret?" Winry retorted. "I recall that I had to lie the other day about why I turned both Ed and Al down when we were kids."

"Ah—" Manami's smirk immediately disappeared, the color fading from her face.

"Th-that was several years ago!"

"So you mean to say that you liked Al all those years ago, right?"

"This is about you, not me…" Manami averted her eyes.

"And now I'm asking _you._ " Winry wasn't letting the topic go.

"Don't you have a train to go catch?" Manami snapped.

"I'm serious! Do you still have feelings for him?"

"..." Manami said nothing, feeling her jaw tick as she kept her eyes glued to the floor.

"I knew it!" Winry sneered.

"... so what?" Manami spat, her tone suddenly cold, taking Winry by surprise. "It's not like it'll go any further than that."

Winry stared at her in shock, not knowing what to say.

"Things have changed..." Manami turned her back to her. "He's got more important things to worry about than dealing with something like that… even if, I have no right to even fantasize that he would."

She gritted her teeth. "That ship sailed when I left Resembool… it was a childhood fantasy, and that's that."

Winry's eyes saddened. "... I-I'm sorry, Manami… I didn't think it…" She trailed off, feeling overwhelmed with guilt.

It started as a joke for the most part, but now... she could tell that this had really upset Manami.

Manami resisted the urge to sigh. She knew that Winry didn't mean any harm...

"... it's okay…" She turned to look back at childhood friend, forcing a believable smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so snappy, there…"

"No, I understand…" Winry swallowed. "I just… I don't think you should give up so easily, that's all."

"There's nothing easy about it. Feelings are stupid and complicated." Manami went to hand her one more thing that she noticed at that moment. "But I'll get over it. Right now, we all need to focus on helping Ed and Al get their bodies back... nothing else matters."

Before Winry could respond, Manami spoke again. "More importantly, we should get you to the train station if you're wanting to get to Rush Valley tonight."

* * *

The walk to the train station was quiet. Everyone had a lot on their minds. As they approached Winry's train, Ed finally spoke up.

"You sure you'll be alright by yourself?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Winry answered. "Garfiel said he would meet me at the station when I arrive there."

They made it to Winry's train, where they watched her board and then met her where she poked her head out of a window.

"Hey, guys…" She started. "Thanks… for stopping me back there. If I had done it… I wouldn't have been able to face the people who needed me."

"Of course…" Al said softly.

"I expect you to take good care of your automail, Ed." Winry looked to Ed.

"You got it." Ed gave her a thumbs up.

"And Al, when I get to Rush Valley, I'll send some good polishing oil for you."

"Great, thanks!"

"And Manami..." Winry's blue eyes met Manami's chocolate ones. "About what we talked about earlier... I still don't think you should give up."

Manami's eyes widened a little, but she quickly put on a dismissive expression and waved her hand.

"We'll see."

"..." Ed looked between the girls for a moment, before he sighed softly through his nose.

"Listen, Winry… next time I..." He continued to speak, but the train whistle blew and his words were lost in the loud ring.

Even Manami and Al couldn't hear him.

"Huh?" Winry tried yelling over it, putting a hand to her ear. "I couldn't hear you!"

Ed's face curled into a frown and he whipped around to walk away.

"Wait, Ed!" Winry called, but he didn't stop.

"Bye, Winry! Wait, brother!" Al went to run after Ed, Manami following.

"See ya, Win." She waved.

"Wait! What did you say Ed?!"

Her words reached him, because he stopped, pausing for a moment before whipping back around to yell back at her.

"The next time I make you cry, you'll be crying tears of joy!" He pointed at her. "We'll get our bodies back and you'll be crying from sheer happiness! Don't you forget it!"

"..." Winry couldn't help but smile and laugh as she waved back to him.

"Bye guys!"

The train started to take off, and the trio gave one last wave before turning to walk away.

"What was that all about?" Al asked, going to nudge his brother with his elbow.

"It just felt like the right thing to say..!" Ed shoved back. "I just didn't want to repeat it!" Ed turned his head, looking back at Manami who didn't seem like she was paying attention.

"Hey, Manami."

"Hmm?"

"What did Winry mean, that you shouldn't give up?" Ed asked as they made their way out of the train station and began walking along the street.

"Mm…" Manami shrugged, closing her eyes. "Girl stuff."

"Huh?" Ed blinked. "Why are you being so vague?"

"Why are you being so nosy?" Manami replied, without skipping a beat. "We talked about something personal, and I don't think neither of us would be happy if we just blabbed about it to whoever. That's all…"

"Girls are weird." Ed huffed.

"You can say that again." Al concurred.

"Oh shut up," Manami rolled her eyes. "More importantly… we have somewhere to be soon." She went to pull the note from her breast pocket and opened it up.

They were coordinates. She assumed that they would lead to the spot to where the Homunculus was being held. Before anything more could be said, a car pulled up next to them on the road. The driver looked over to them, revealing to be Roy Mustang.

"Get in the car."

"..." Manami's eyes narrowed. The last time she saw Roy was at Maes's grave, after she found out that he had lied to him about his death. She didn't know if she was still mad at him or not, but she definitely knew she had left things on an awkward note.

She looked over to see Ed reaching for the door behind the driver's seat, which meant that Al would probably squeeze in next to him in the back… leaving her to sit in the passenger seat with Roy. She resisted the urge to sigh as she walked around the front of the car, reaching for the passenger's door and opening it so that she could climb in. She clicked her seat belt, keeping her eyes forward and not saying a word.

Roy shared the same sentiment as she did… so he said nothing as he also kept his eyes forward and drove.

* * *

On the way, Roy stopped at someone else's house to pick them up. All he said about him was that his name was "Knox," and that he was a doctor.

Manami squeezed in the back with Ed and Al so that this Knox guy could have the passenger seat with Roy. The tight squeeze was a lot more bearable than the awkward tension with Roy up front.

They made it to their location as the sun began to set. It appeared to be an abandoned house, with the exterior wood rotting and no lights on.

Everyone went to walk inside, where they saw a single lantern's light flickering. Riza came out from a room and approached them.

"She's in here," She gestured to the room she came from, leading everyone to it. They then saw Ling sitting at the bedside of Lan Fan, who seemed to be unconscious. Her shoulder was messily wrapped in what looked like his shirt.

And there was no arm under it.

"!" Ed and Manami's eyes widened in surprise, Al audibly gasping behind them.

"Alright, let's get started. Anyone who's squeamish, get out." Knox sighed, putting his bag on the end of the bed and opening it up to reveal a bunch of tools.

He was about to perform surgery.

"..." Ling stood up and went to leave the room quietly, brushing past Ed, Al, and Manami without a word.

Manami turned to watch him leave the room. It was odd seeing him this quiet, but it was even more unnerving to see him this serious. She went to exit the room and follow him, sitting a few feet away from the door, his back against the wall.

"Ling… are you okay..?" She asked him.

"…" Ling said nothing, but he nodded.

Ed and Al soon joined them out in the hall. They saw Ling flinch when he heard Lan Fan start screaming, through what sounded like some kind of cloth in her mouth to muffle her voice. After some time, Ling looked up to the Manami and the Elric brothers with a weary expression.

"You don't have to look at me like that…" He said. "With such apologetic faces."

"But, we…"

"I suggested doing this." Ling cut Ed off. "We both had something to gain out of it. I accepted that in order to gain immortality, I would have to make some kind of sacrifice…"

Lan Fan continued screaming. Manami saw Ling's fists clench.

"But I… I wasn't ready for this. I was naive… but Lan Fan, she made the choice that I was too weak to make."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Manami spoke up. "She will get through this, and so will you."

"Wind." Manami behind her to see Roy approaching them. "A minute?"

He gestured his head towards the back door, meaning that he wanted to talk with her in private. She blinked in surprise, then slowly nodded. Ed and Al turned to watch as they walked together out the back door to stand outside. They were quiet for a few moments, before Roy finally spoke up.

"Alright…" Roy turned to face her. "I just want to address the elephant in the room."

Manami held back a sigh and crossed her arms, avoiding his eyes as she listened to him continue.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness, but I still owe you and apology for lying about… Hughes's death."

"... it's behind us now." Manami shook her head. "But, since we're already on the topic, I will ask… why did you think it was a good idea to lie to us in the first place?"

"..." Roy's eyes narrowed and he turned his head. "At the time, I thought I was sparing you."

"But we were bound to find out." Manami said. "That's what I don't understand."

Roy sighed. "I know… I've thought a lot about it since we last saw each other. At the time, I thought I was easing the blow… but really, it was because I didn't know how to tell you while trying to accept it myself. So I lied."

Manami was quiet for a moment.

"Colonel…" She met his eyes as he looked back at her. "As long as I've known you, you've always told me that you're our commanding officer, not our dad. It's your job to give this kind of stuff to us straight, and not sugarcoat anything."

Roy chuckled weakly. "Hearing you even say the word 'dad' makes my skin crawl."

"But I'm right," Manami offered a small smile. "Just because we're kids, doesn't mean we need to be babied."

"You're right…" Roy sighed.

"..." Manami went to rub the back of her neck. "I spent that whole time being mad at you… to where I didn't ask how you felt about it."

Roy looked back at her for a moment before turning his head to look at Central City in the distance, the lights from Central HQ pointing high in the sky.

"Death is never easy for anyone… but, this really opened my eyes as to why you kids broke the taboo."

"..." Manami felt a shiver run down her spine. "You weren't thinking of actually…"

"Of course not. But that feeling of hopelessness... desperation... wanting to do anything I could to bring him back…" Roy looked back at her with a hardened expression. "I finally felt that."

"..." Manami looked down to her feet.

"I won't break the taboo, but I will find the monster who killed them." Roy said. "That much is certain."

"Al mentioned that you're wanting to avenge him…" Manami said quietly, stuffing her hands in her pockets now.

"Don't you?" Roy asked her. His tone was cold, to where it made the hair stand on the back of her neck.

"..." Manami stayed quiet, thinking back to when she last talked to Al. His words rung in her head.

_"The look on the Colonel's face... I don't ever want to see that same look on your face..!"_

_"If never getting my body back would mean preventing any more people dying and keeping you from becoming a murderer... then that's something I would be willing to sacrifice..!"_

"So… if and when you find whoever killed him… do you plan to kill them?" She finally looked back up to him.

"..." Roy turned his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door behind them suddenly flew open.

"?!"

"It's done." Knox stepped out, his voice gruff.

"Thank you, Doctor." Roy turned to face him and bowed his head.

"Was I interrupting somethin'?" Knox asked, eyeing the two of them.

"No, we were only chatting. Just finished up actually." Roy answered, and he went to walk with Knox inside.

Manami stayed behind to watch them walk inside, before sighing to herself.

"I got a bad feeling…" She mumbled to herself, before going to follow them.


	32. Chapter 32

Manami returned inside the rotting house and walked into the room where Lan Fan was, seeing Ed and Al standing at the end of her bed.

"She's okay?" The brunette asked quietly.

They looked back at her and nodded.

"Yeah," Ed answered. "Just resting now."

"Mm…" Manami hummed and nodded. She didn't see Ling in the room, so she had assumed that he stayed out in the hallway.

But suddenly, Lan Fan groaned softly, her eyes starting to crack open.

"Ah, you're awake… are you alright?" Al asked her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Ed added.

"..." Lan Fan's eyes slowly traveled the room, probably trying to make sense of where she was… she looked over to Ed, seeing his automail arm.

"My arm is really gone, isn't it…" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yeah…" Ed nodded.

"I'm useless without it." Lan Fan's face twisted in pain. "I need a replacement…"

Ed looked at his own automail hand for a moment, then smiled at her.

"I know a mechanic that can hook you up."

"You should rest for now." Manami offered a small smile. "We'll be here if you need anything."

Lan Fan gave a firm nod, and Manami looked over to see Roy and Ling standing out in the hallway, chatting. She went to walk out and join the conversation, Ed and Al close behind her.

"What is that, anyway? Dare I ask." Knox asked, appearing behind them.

"They call it Gluttony. He's a Homunculus." Ling answered.

"These guys apparently have some sort of connection to the higher ups in the military." Roy added.

"Apparently?!" Ling scoffed. "More like definitely." His eyes narrowed.

"Your Furher, King Bradley… he's a Homunculus too."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Under that eyepatch… there's an Ouroboros tattoo on his eyeball. He and this one came after Lan Fan and I." Ling confirmed.

"No way..!" Ed gritted his teeth.

"I knew I had a bad feeling…" Manami's eyes narrowed. "The way he said that we're 'precious...' Envy and Lust said that we were 'precious' sacrifices, too..."

"I can't believe it..." Roy muttered.

"Bradley doesn't emit the same inhumane aura that comes from this one," Ling looked to Ed. "That's what caught us off guard— his presence is still human-like."

"H-Hold on," Al interjected. "Doesn't he have a child? Homunculi can't reproduce…"

"The Furher's son, Selim… he's adopted. No blood connection to his father." Knox sighed.

"Well... whether he's human, Homunculus, or whatever…" Roy smirked. "Knowing this makes it all the easier to knock him off his throne."

The Colonel then looked to Gluttony. "First, we get as much intel as we can from this thing… then, I'll take his stone. It'll probably be useful in healing my officer."

"No way!" Ling barked. "The Homunculus is _our_ catch! Lan Fan made the biggest sacrifice to get it, so it's ours!"

"We've been trying to get our bodies back!" Ed jumped in. "Neither of you should be thinking that you're just gonna run off with it!"

"Hold on, we don't need to argue over it!" Manami tried stopping the argument, but it was no use.

"I'm too old for this," Knox muttered. "Good luck with this, Mustang, I'm going home."

"Mustang…" The Homunculus spoke, but no one heard him over the arguing. Gluttony began to struggle in his bind, his grunts getting louder. Manami was the first to notice that Gluttony was starting to resist.

"..?"

"Mustang… killed Lust…"

"Guys..?" Manami's squeaked, but her voice fell on deaf ears.

"Mustang…"

" _Guys!_ " Manami yelled, now getting everyone's attention. They all followed her gaze to see Gluttony seeming like he was... expanding in his bind.

It looked like he was about to pop!

But all of a sudden, something appeared on his stomach, then opened up to reveal teeth. It was a mouth..? No, inside was what looked like... an eyeball.

"ROY MUSTANG!!!"

**BOOM!**

Thankfully, Manami had fallen backwards and landed on her bottom… because when she opened her eyes, she saw a ditch in front of her feet.

"What..?"

"Colonel, what happened?!" Riza's yelled from outside.

"Stop, don't come in Lieutenant!" She heard Roy yell from behind her.

**BOOM!**

There it was again, but this time, it took out too much of the house to where the section they were in started to collapse on them. But Al hovered over the group to prevent the wooden planks from falling on them.

"Th-Thanks, Al..." Manami heard Ed stammer.

"Hold on…" The suit of armor grunted before pushing himself to stand and pushing the broken wood off of him, making some space for everyone else to crawl out.

"Colonel!" Manami looked up and saw Riza a few feet away.

"Don't provoke him, Lieutenant!" Roy yelled at her. "He's after me!"

"Mustang! Gluttony roared once he saw them again.

"Move!" Manami yelled, and everyone jumped out of the way as another blast came towards them and narrowly missed.

"What the hell is that thing..?!" She cried.

"No idea…" Ed's eyes were wide in horror. "But the fact that alchemy can create something like that…"

"It doesn't matter." Roy went to stand. "We have to take him down!"

"But we worked so hard to capture him!" Al protested.

"Survival is the first priority." Roy went to slip on his gloves bearing his transmutation circle for flame alchemy.

"It knows our names, and can't let it go back alive!" He snapped his fingers and sent a wave of fire that consumed Gluttony, making him cry out in pain… but, all of a sudden, the flames started swirling.

"..?" They watched as the area darkened once again, as the fire was sucked into his stomach.

"..." Manami felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her head.

"Oh no..."

Gluttony went to shoot another blast at them, and they bolted towards the forest.

"That was a good plan!" Ed yelled at the Colonel.

"You think of something better!" Roy shot back at him.

"Already did!" Manami yelled. "I'm getting the _hell_ away from you!"

"I second that!" Ed agreed.

"Everybody split up in the trees!" Roy commanded, and everyone went their own separate ways once they reached the forest. Manami pulled out her fans and used wind alchemy to launch herself up into the trees, and she continued launching herself herself to jump from tree to tree.

She heard Gluttony roar in the distance, followed by the sound of gunshots. That must have been Hawkeye.

After a while of running, Manami jumped out of a tree to actually found herself back where they came from. She heard blasts from behind her, and she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Hurry up! We're leaving!" She heard Knox yell, and she looked up to see Ling helping Lan Fan into the car.

Thank goodness… she heard rustling behind her and readied herself to fight, but relaxed when she saw Ed and Al.

"Good, you're okay…" Ed panted.

"Where's the Colonel?" Manami asked him.

"Right here." She heard Riza speak as she emerged from the trees, helping Roy limp over to the car.

"Come on!" Knox yelled at them from the driver's seat, and Riza went to help Roy in the car before climbing in to sit with him.

"Ghh… you expect me to run away?!" Roy yelled.

"You'd just get in our way!" Ed barked.

"He's right, Colonel." Riza said. "You won't be of any use here."

"Don't you think you should be doing something about that new information about the Furher being a Homunculus?" Ed asked, making Roy's eyes widen.

"Why are we still chitchatting?!" Knox yelled. "Get in!"

"..." Ed, Al, Manami, and Ling all exchanged glances, before smiling softly at the adults in the car.

"The car looks full to me." Al said. "You go on ahead."

"But leaving this to a bunch of kids…" Roy gritted his teeth.

"What the hell did I just tell you less than a half hour ago?" Manami smiled weakly. "Stop trying to baby us and do your damn job."

"This was our mission to begin with… so we'll see it through. We appreciate the help up until now, though." Ed said.

"..." Riza sighed and went to load her gun. "Edward."

Ed blinked as he watched her go to hold her pistol out the window, and his eyes widened at the sight of it.

"Take it. You know how to use it, don't you?"

"That's a weapon… for killing people…" Al said quietly.

"Yes… but it's also a tool for survival." Riza said sternly.

"..." Ed swallowed and went to take the gun slowly. "I'll borrow it for now…"

They heard another blast behind them, and they turned to see red sparks flying in the air.

"Take care of Lan Fan." Ling said to Riza, before he joined Manami and the Elric brothers to run towards the forest.

"Wait… my lord!" They could hear Lan Fan cry from the car as it drove away.

* * *

The group made their way to the forest once again, following the sounds of Gluttony's cries and blasts… but, the closer they got to him, the more nervous they became.

When they found the Homunculus, all they did was simply hide in the bushes and trees and watch it thrash about.

"Why do I feel like… we're going into this less prepared than we were before?" Manami squeaked.

"Because we are…" Ling answered her.

"How are we supposed to do this?" Al asked, nervousness in his voice.

But suddenly, Ling quickly stood up and turned to look the opposite direction, drawing his sword.

"Huh? What's..?" Manami trailed off as she looked behind them as well, seeing a tall black horse.

Ed and Al gasped once they turned to see it as well.

"A horse..?" Al asked.

"Stop it, Gluttony!"

"It talked?!" Ed gasped.

"Long time no see…" The horse's lips curled upwards into a smirk, before red sparks started flashing around it. It's form started to change, to then reveal… Envy!

Manami's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey there, you two!" Envy greeted them with that same big grin. "It's Weather Girl and FullMetal Pipsqueak!"

Without skipping a beat, Ed charged towards him.

"I told you before! Don't call me SMALL!" He went to jump kick at him, which Envy narrowly dodged.

"Whoa, hey! Cool it!" Envy held his hands up. "I'm not here to fight you, pipsqueak!"

Yet Ed went to swing at him again.

"That's _FIVE_ times now!"

"What?!"

"Five times that you called me small!" Ed snarled. "Twice here, three times at Lab Five! You've forgotten already?!"

Manami and Al sighed softly to themselves.

"What an idiot…"

But Envy suddenly jumped away. Nearby, they could hear Gluttony's voice. He had followed their voices until he found them.

"Mustang! He killed Lust! Swallow him!"

"No, Gluttony. He's gone. Besides, you can't eat him." Envy looked over to see the group, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Ling.

"You can't eat Mustang, nor the Elric brothers, and not the Weather Girl either… but," His lips curled into a smirk. "You can eat that squinty-eyed fellow there."

"Interesting. They're not after us." Ed grinned, then clapped his hands. He smacked them on the ground to transmute a wall between Gluttony and Envy.

"Ling, take care of him! We got Gluttony!" He yelled as he and Al went to charge.

"I'm backing up Ling!" Manami yelled as she ran to the other side of the wall, charging at Envy with her fans drawn.

"Wait, I can't _—_ " Envy was cut off when Manami waved her fans to blow him backwards and slam him against the wall, and she twisted her whole body as she lifted a leg to kick him across the face.

"That's payback for what you did to me in Lab Five!" She yelled, jumping back a few feet.

"Grrr…" Envy lifted himself up from the wall. But then Ling came in charging, his sword drawn. There were a few swipes and blocks, until Ling managed to land a blow with his sword across Envy's stomach, but his arm suddenly turned into a snake and wrapped around the Xingese prince.

"!" Manami dashed towards the two of them, going to slide on the ground under them. Luckily, Ling saw her and dropped his blade, allowing Manami to catch it and easily slash the freaky snake-arm and free Ling. She then got on her hands to lift her legs and spin herself so that a few spin-kicks landed on Envy and sent him flying back.

Ling's eyes narrowed as he noticed the way Envy landed… it was strange. He then went to rip the disintegrating snake off of him, and then Manami tossed his sword back to him as she stood up.

"Those are some interesting moves." Ling commented with a grin.

"I only learned from your General." She grinned back at him.

"I could tell." He nodded, but then they both looked back to Envy.

"You brats!" Envy yelled at the, as red sparks flew from his body as he started to get back up.

"Are you ready to come with us yet? We just need information on the Philosopher's Stone." Ling said to him. "So how about it? Or do you want to do this again?"

"You scum!" Envy spat. "You humans think you can look down on me?!"

"I think it'd be wise to not look down on us humans either!" Manami retorted.

But suddenly, there was a crash behind them. It was Ed and Al, who had come crashing through the wall.

"Don't get in my way!" Ling yelled at them.

"Just because I can't kill you doesn't mean I can't knock you out!" Envy roared as he dashed towards Manami while her head was turned.

"?!" Manami went to wave her fans, but Envy was too fast, and he reached for her jacket and yanked her back, twisting her arm until she dropped one of her fans.

She struggled and resisted as Envy wrestled with her, but she finally shimmied her way out of her jacket so that she could punch him in the stomach, stunning him so that she could get away from him. While he was distracted, Ling went to slash Envy with his sword, cutting his leg clean off.

"GAAH!" Envy fell down once again, and Ling stepped over him with his sword ready to strike…

But suddenly, Envy's face changed to Lan Fan's, making Ling freeze in shock.

Lan Fan's fake face smirked devilishly. "Now, Gluttony!" Envy's voice came out of her mouth.

"!" Ed went to run towards Ling. "Ling!"

"Ed!" Manami had started to go after him as well, but then she noticed Gluttony, starting to open up his stomach.

They were in the direct path for the blast!

"Manami!" She heard Al call, and she looked over her shoulder to see his hand reaching out for her. She reached back for it, and even grabbed hold of it.

For a split second, she thought she was safe…

**BOOM!**

And then everything went black.


	33. Chapter 33

Manami groaned softly, finally coming to. She felt that she was laying on her stomach... and that her whole body hurt, like it had gotten run over by a truck… still, she forced herself to at least open her eyes. She blinked a few times in confusion and quickly realized that, despite that her eyes were open, she still only saw black.

Where was she? Was she blind?

"Ghh…" Manami groaned again as she twitched her fingers, feeling something was her left hand. She went to grip it a little tighter, remembering what it was.

Al's hand.

"Al… what happened..?" She croaked, but heard no response.

"..?" She went to start pushing herself up, pulling her hand back a little as she did so. It was when she pulled Al's hand back and she heard the metal scrape along the concrete under her that she realized...

It was weightless.

Manami went to lift it and feel around with her free hand, realizing very quickly that Al's hand cut off at the wrist.

He wasn't with her… and she felt her heart drop.

"Wh-What's going on..?" Manami asked herself, feeling her chest start to tighten up as she got more and more scared by the second.

She went to stand as she looked around, seeing some dim light in the distance… but the light wasn't bright enough to where she could see anything around her. She swallowed thickly as she took a step forward, then another, and another… just as she started walking at a normal pace, she felt her foot suddenly sink.

THUNK!

"WAH!" She cried out as she fell over, gripping Al's hand tightly to her chest as she braced herself for falling on hard concrete.

SPLASH!

Manami instead found herself falling face first into something wet, and she quickly pushed herself up so that she she could breathe. The pool she fell into thankfully wasn't too deep, to where she could be on her hands and knees and not be submerged.

"What the hell…" She groaned, lifting a handful of the liquid around her to bring it closer to her face. She tried as hard as she could to see, but couldn't… but she could definitely smell it.

"?!" Iron?! Blood..!

She quickly shook the blood out of her hand and went to stand, backing up until she tripped backwards onto the concrete slab she started on, landing on her butt.

"Where am I…?!"

She started to shake, going to grip Al's hand tightly to her chest.

"Hello?!" She cried out, only hearing her voice echo in response.

"Is someone— anyone— out there?!"

Nothing.

Her breathing quickened as the panic began to set in.

"Al! Ed! Ling!" She called out her friends' names as loud as she could… to hear no response.

"..." Manami looked down to Al's hand in her shaky hands, despite that she couldn't see it. She felt her eyes well up with tears, and heard a few tears fall from her eyes and land on the metal part of his hand with soft clinks.

What was she going to do? She was stuck here, in this hell… alone.

Finally, she let out a choked sob.

But she suddenly thought— she swore— that she heard something. She drew a sharp breath and held it to be as quiet as possible so that she could listen.

"Ling…!"

It was a voice..!

"Alphonse..!"

"Ed..?" Manami whispered to herself, looking toward the source of the familiar voice. It seemed to be coming where the dim light was also coming from...

"Manami..!"

"ED!" Manami yelled as loud as she could, her voice cracking a little.

"Manami..?!" He seemed to hear her. "Where are you..?!"

He sounded far away.

"OVER HERE!" Manami yelled again, going to rub at her teary eyes with her wrist. "I'M OVER HERE!"

"Stay there..! I'll come to you..!"

As he got closer, Manami could hear splashing, and she could see the dim light growing brighter. She looked down to see Al's hand much better than before.

"..." She went to slip her hand into it like a glove, and clenched the fingers into a tight fist.

"Manami!" She looked up to see a silhouette finally start to approach her.

"I'm over here..!" Manami called back, the light revealing the red ocean around the concrete slab she stood on. Ed's blonde hair finally stood out from the shadow.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, stepping up on the slab and approaching her.

"Yeah… where are we though?" She asked him, and he shook his head.

"No idea… have you seen Al or Ling?"

"Well…" Manami went to lift her hand to reveal Al's hand gloved over it.

"I think the rest of Al isn't here."

"What are you wearing it like that for?" Ed raised a brow, and her cheeks stung a little from embarrassment.

"I-I just put it on so I wouldn't lose it!"

"Whatever…" Ed sighed. "Come on, we got to get moving."

"In _that?_ " Manami gestured out to the blood around them.

"Yeah, in that." Ed frowned back at her. "Or is it too gross for you?" He teased.

"It most certainly is too gross!" Manami snapped back. "Besides, how do you even know where you're going?"

"I don't." The blonde sighed. "But it beats staying here and doing nothing."

"..." Manami sighed, watching him step off the concrete slab and trudge forward. She approached the edge of the concrete and took a deep breath.

"It's just water… just water…" She stepped in, still shivering. Since she knew now that it definitely _wasn't_ water, she couldn't pretend otherwise.

"Ugh…!"

She followed after Ed, and they walked in silence for a long while.

"It's safe to assume Al isn't here…" Ed mumbled. "But Ling…"

"I'd say there's a good chance he's in here… but where?" Manami asked.

"Only one way to find out… LING!" Ed yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHERE ARE YOU, LING?!"

"LING!" Manami yelled out too.

They called his name for a while, until finally Ed tried a different approach.

"IDIOT PRINCE!"

"Who are you calling 'idiot'?!"

Ed and Manami turned to see Ling approaching them with a torch.

"You can't just call the future Emperor of an entire nation an idiot!" He yelled at Ed.

"Are you okay?!" Ed asked as he and Manami went to approach him, but then he suddenly stopped.

"?" Both Ling and Manami blinked in surprise as Ed suddenly backed away from the both of them.

"H-Hold on," Ed's eyes narrowed. "One of you could be Envy."

"You walked around with me this whole time and just figured that out?!" Manami barked.

"Well, how do _you_ know that _I'm_ not Envy?"

"Because Envy isn't a bean." Manami simply replied, and Ed gritted his teeth.

"Who are you calling a _bean?!?!_ "

"That's Ed…" Ling and Manami sighed.

"If you'd like, I can recite the entire food service menu from the hotel, top to bottom?" Ling offered, and Manami chuckled weakly.

"And Ed still owes me three hundred thousand Cens…"

"Good, we're all us." Ed huffed. "Ling, do you know where we are?"

"No," Ling pointed to where he came from. "I came from over there, where there was nothing but darkness."

"Me too…" Manami swallowed. "I thought I was blind when I first woke up…"

"The last thing I remember is that Gluttony swallowed us…" Ling mumbled.

"So this place is his stomach…" Ed put his free hand on his hip.

They looked over to see planks of wood that were on fire.

"Pretty sure this is the house we were hiding in." Ling said.

"And the Lieutenant's car..." Manami pointed out the nearby vehicle.

"And the Colonel's flames. Guess it was good for something after all." Ed sighed. "So…"

"How do we get out?" Manami dared to ask.

"That's the question…" Ling went to rip two branches from a nearby tree, lighting one to hand to Ed, then handing the other lit torch to Manami.

"We got to keep moving. There's got to be a way out."

"And if not, I'll make us a way out!" Ed raised his hand and clenched it into a fist.

"Make one where?" Manami raised a brow, and Ed paused for a moment.

"Well… here, hold this," He handed his torch to Ling.

"There's ground under our feet, so…" He clapped his hands and went to make a small well. He went to take his torch back and throw it down.

"I see now…" Ling mumbled as they all put hands to their ears, listening intently.

… but there was nothing.

"Did it land and I just didn't hear..?" Manami asked quietly.

"No…" The boys sighed.

But suddenly, Ed went to run, Ling and Manami quickly running after him.

"If we just keep running straight, there's got to be an exit!" He yelled.

"There's got to be walls at the end of this place!" Ling agreed.

They ran for as long as they could, but Manami started to slow to a walk from exhaustion.

"We're just… wasting our energy…" She panted.

"We're not…" Ed groaned, as he and Ling also slowed down to walking paces. "There's got to be a way out…"

"How long have we even been doing this anyway..?" Ling mumbled. "It feels like forever…"

"I don't know…" Manami whined. "My legs are starting to feel wobbly…"

"Walking through water is tough enough, but blood is even worse…" Ling groaned.

"Just a little more, guys…" Ed grunted. "When we get out… we can take a nice hot shower… sleep as much as we want… eat as much as we want…"

"With a hundred Cens limit for Ling…" Manami scoffed.

"That's a snack." Ling muttered.

But suddenly, Ling collapsed with a loud SPLASH! Luckily, he landed on a log, and didn't submerge in the ocean of blood around them.

"Ling!" Manami gasped.

"Are you okay?" Ed went to approach him.

"I can't…" Ling panted.

"Come on, you're giving up?!" Ed yelled at him. "You're gonna stop now, after we came all this way?! Get up!"

"Ed… maybe we should just take a break…" Manami suggested, quietly.

"Stand _up,_ Ling!" Ed yelled, ignoring her. "Pull yourself together! You're being pathetic!"

"Ed!" Manami yelled, now impatient. "He's tired, we're all tired! Yelling at him isn't going to bring back his energy— it's only wasting yours!"

"..." Ed turned his head and clicked his tongue.

Manami sighed as she went to kneel down next to Ling. "Can you stand? Even to walk a little further to some higher ground?"

"..." Ling shook his head.

"..." Manami sighed. "Hold this, then." She went to hand him her torch and went to wrap his arm over her shoulder.

"Just leave me here…"

"Nope!" Manami grunted as she struggled to pull him up. "Ed, you want to be actually helpful and give me a hand here?"

"What, we're just gonna drag him around until we're out of energy ourselves?" Ed muttered.

"I'm not just gonna leave him here." Manami spat. "I've been trying to be patient, but even I have my limits— quit being a damn brat and _help_ me!"

"Fine! Geez…" Ed huffed as he went to shove his own torch in his mouth. He walked over to grab Ling's other arm and wrap it around his own shoulder and they both hoisted the Xingese prince up.

"I see something over there…" Manami gestured her head to a spot that seemed like it was above ground. She started to walk, and Ed walked along with her, dragging Ling through the blood.

"You're heavy as hell…" Ed muttered through the torch in his teeth.

"I'd disagree… but I don't have the energy…" Ling panted, but then he noticed how Manami's body was shaking.

"Manami, you're shaking… you're gonna give out any minute."

"Shut up…" Manami grunted. "I can make it…"

They struggled to take the last few steps until Manami tripped over the concrete, dragging Ed and Ling down with her so that they fell over on another slab of concrete. The torch in Ed's mouth fell out and rolled a few feet away.

Manami struggled to push herself up and look over at the others. "Everybody okay..?"

Their legs were still submerged, but at least the upper halves of their bodies were on the concrete.

"I got 'im… you get yourself up there…" Ed went to climb up onto the slab before grabbing both of Ling's arms so that he could pull.

Manami used her shaky arms to pull herself completely out of the blood, collapsing on her stomach afterward. Ed yanked Ling's body until it was also completely out of the blood, then fell back on his butt and fell back onto his back.

They laid there in silence for a long while… until the sound of their stomachs' rumbling broke it.

"So hungry…" Ling moaned.

"Me too…" Ed turned his head to look at Manami. She had since rolled onto her side, her back facing him. He watched her back for a moment to see if it was still moving up and down.

Good… she was still breathing.

Manami stared blankly at her hand, Al's hand gloved over it. He was by himself right now, doing who knows what…

She wondered if she would ever see him again. The thought of that harsh reality made her heart hurt.

She clenched her fist tightly in Al's and gritted her teeth.

"You know…" Ed mumbled, and Manami weakly looked back over her shoulder to see Ed taking off his boot to dump the blood out.

"Leather goods are edible…"

"..." Ling and Manami's faces twisted with disgust.

"You're seriously offering a prince to eat a shoe?" Ling asked.

"You got any better ideas?" Ed frowned.

"Yeah. Dying." Manami muttered and turned back over.

"Oh, come on! Who's being the brat now?" She heard him clap his hands, working to transmute something.

"Okay, got us a pot… now to purify the blood around us to make water to boil…"

"I'm gonna vomit." Manami whined.

"If you don't want any, it's just more for Ling and I to eat." Ed said simply. "So it's up to you."

Manami's stomach rumbled after he said that.

"... I can't believe I'm about to do this…"

_**[Narrator Voice: FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST.]** _


	34. Chapter 34

Despite the gross thought of eating Ed's boot… Ling and Manami were so hungry that they practically downed the makeshift soup that Ed made... and though they felt disgusted with themselves, they were full, and that already made them feel a hundred times better.

"I'm sorry…" Ling said quietly. "It's my fault that you guys got wrapped up in this."

"It's whatever." Ed shrugged. "This is nothing compared to what my teacher put us through."

The blonde looked around. "It just sucks… that we have no idea where we are." He smiled a little. "But, now that we're feeling better and energized again, we can work our way to the exit."

"You're awfully optimistic." Ling chuckled weakly.

"I'd say it's more 'stubborn.'" Manami scoffed.

"Yeah, she's right." Ed shrugged again. "If I even think of giving up, Al would beat the daylights out of me."

"..." Manami looked down to Al's hand around her own. "Al… I hope he's okay..."

"..." Ed frowned. "We're gonna find our way back to him, Manami. I promise."

But suddenly, Ling looked out to the darkness and stood up, now alert.

"Ling?" Manami blinked.

"Something's out there." Ling said, and Ed and Manami also stood up and followed his gaze.

Sure enough, from the darkness... emerged Envy.

"Figured it would be you guys…" He muttered.

"It's Envy alright…" Ling's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Envy! Show us the way out!" Ed called, earning both Ling and Manami's glances.

"What are you doing, begging the enemy for help?!" Ling barked.

"If it means surviving and getting out of here, I'll be his best friend!" Ed retorted.

"Like he'd tell us anyway!" Manami argued.

"Shut up already!" Envy cut them off. "It doesn't matter, because there is no exit."

Everyone looked back to Envy, eyes wide.

"What..?"

"I can't believe this… the squinty-eyed brat was the only one meant to be swallowed. Not two sacrifices and me, too!"

"You said 'swallowed.'" Ling said. "So this really is inside Gluttony's stomach?" He asked.

"Yes and no— it's not so black and white." Envy sighed. "Sacrifices. You two should have guessed where we are by now."

"Well..." Ed thought for a moment. "When we were swallowed, I did feel something familiar…"

"You too?" Manami blinked. "I thought it was just me…"

"Nope." Envy said. "You've experienced it before."

It took Manami and Ed to think for a moment to connect the dots.

That eyeball…

"..! The portal of Truth..!" They both gasped.

"Bingo." Envy muttered.

"But how?" Manami asked. "The portal of Truth… it was the _opposite_ of this…"

"Yeah… it was more like a white void." Ed added.

"So that's what the real one is like?" Envy asked. "Gluttony is a failed experiment by our Father to create his own portal of Truth. Despite his power, he still couldn't create one."

"Because that's something that shouldn't be replicated!" Manami yelled. "What kind of sick bastard would even think to do that?!"

"Let me guess, Furher Bradley?!" Ed asked.

"Ha!" Envy laughed. "Like that brat could even be close to our Father."

"Brat..?" Manami blinked. Bradley looked much older than Envy

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." Envy spat. "We're stuck in here. This place is somewhere between reality and truth. There is no exit. All we can do now is wait until we run out of energy and die."

"..." Everyone stared at him, in disbelief. Manami's shoulders began to shake.

"Don't think I'm buying that!" Ed yelled.

"Yeah, how do you expect us to believe you?!" Ling added.

But Envy didn't say anything.

"... he isn't lying… is he..?" Manami asked in the quietest voice.

"... we're going to die here?" Ling asked, too.

"No…" Ed shook his head. "We can't… Al's out there waiting for us…"

"..." Manami's eyes welled up with tears again.

"If the Furher is a Homunculus… an artificially created human…" Ed began mumbling. "Then those experiments in Lab Five…"

"Yup." Envy nodded. "All part of the plan."

"Was _Ishval_ a part of the plan, too?!" Ed barked.

"Oh, _yes!_ " Envy smiled with delight and let out a laugh. "I couldn't have asked for a more fun job!"

"Job..?" Manami whispered.

"That whole Civil War started because an Amestrian soldier 'accidentally' shot a child!" Envy held a hand up. "But it was _no_ accident!"

He giggled with glee. "The one who pulled that trigger was none other than yours truly!"

Both Ed and Manami's eyes widened in horror.

"It was great!" Envy laughed. "So much destruction and death that all resulted from a _single_ bullet!"

Manami and Ling looked over as Ed slowly started to approach Envy.

"The best part? The officer I disguised as? He was a humble officer who _opposed_ the military's intervention in Ishval- and he was court martialed!" Envy didn't seem to be the slightest bit phased that Ed was approaching him. "Humans are so easy to manipulate! It's hilarious!"

"It was all you." Ed growled lowly. "You shot and killed that innocent child… destroyed my hometown… drove out the Ishvalans… you're the reason Scar turned into a murderer... and it's _your_ fault that Winry's parents were killed!"

He raised his automail fist. "It was all _you!_ "

He went to punch him across the face, his metal hand sinking into Envy's cheek. Red sparks flashed around them.

"..?" Ed blinked in surprise to see Envy had barely moved.

"Alright." Envy looked back at him as more sparks began to form. "If that's the way you want to play…"

"Ed, get back!" Ling yelled, which Ed wasted no time doing.

"I'll leave you brats with a parting gift…" Envy went to hunch over. "A gift from hell!"

"Manami… did you notice his footsteps when we were fighting him before?" Ling asked.

Manami shook her head. "No… why?"

"He's pretty heavy, considering the size of his body." Ling answered, as they watched Envy begin to transform and grow bigger… and bigger…

Until he was a giant behemoth, standing several feet above them.

"!" The three of them quickly jumped back as Envy went to slam down, making huge waves in the ocean of blood.

"I thought Homunculi were artificial humans!" Ling yelled.

"Us too!" Ed yelled back.

But suddenly, Envy swiped at them, sending them flying.

Manami landed near Ed and went to reach back for her fans… only to find one.

"!" She then remembered earlier, when Envy knocked one of her fans out of her hand in the fight before they got swallowed.

"Damn it… why did you have to piss him off..?" She muttered.

"Don't yell at me now!" Ed transmuted his automail arm into a blade. "Stay alive!"

"Not gonna happen!" Envy roared as he went to swing his tail at them, which Manami barely managed to block with her wind alchemy using only one fan, but it still sent her flying in the other direction.

Luckily, she was caught by Ling.

"Think you could make me a sword?" He asked her.

"Yeah. There's plenty of iron to go around, at least." Manami went to clap her hands and transmute a sword and then tossed it to Ling, before going to transmute herself a blade that was a little longer than a knife.

She held her only fan in her right hand, while she held the newly transmuted blade in her left hand— with Al's hand gloved over it.

"You think we can take him?" Ling asked her.

"I have no idea… but if this piece of shit is gonna kill us here, the least I could do is make him work for it." Manami's eyes narrowed.

"Heh," Ling chuckled. "That's fair."

"Let's go for the underbelly." Manami said. "That's our best shot."

"Right!" They both ran in opposite directions, while Envy seemed to be distracted with Ed, to where they both met under him and slashed in two different places on his underside.

Envy roared in pain, stomping around in an attempt to crush them, but they got out before he could. He saw Ling and swiped at him, sending him flying and crashing into a piece of concrete nearby.

"Ling!" Ed called, going to charge for Envy. "You bastard!"

He raised his blade, but stopped the moment that one of the human-like heads on Envy's body spoke, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Kill me…"

"!" Ed's eyes widened in horror, freezing completely.

Manami saw Envy raise one of his paws to swipe at him... but luckily, Ling had returned, landing on the head distracting Ed and stabbing right through it. Manami took this opportunity to run and grab Ed and use her fan to clumsily wave the two of them away from Envy.

"Now's not the time to space out!" Ling yelled at him as he landed next to them.

"That was a person…" Ed whimpered.

"It wasn't!" Ling yelled back. "Whatever 'person' that used to be is long gone, Envy is just manipulating you!"

Manami looked up to see the multiple heads, all screaming in different voices.

"..." She knew Ling was right, but she also understood how Ed couldn't look past it, either.

"GRAH!" Envy went to whip his tail at them.

"We need to move!" She yelled as she went to try to block his tail again with her wind alchemy, but his tail weighed too much and was coming at her too fast… it broke through, going to slam her under the ocean of blood.

She then felt his tail wrap around her body and pull her out, then lifting her high into the air.

"Gah!" She yelled out in pain as his tail tightened it's grip around her.

"Manami!" Ling yelled, trying to run over to help her, but Envy simply swiped him away.

"Hold on, Manami!" Ed yelled as he ran towards her, holding one of his hands over his ear to try to tune the voices out. He reached the base of Envy's tail, his automail blade raised…

"Big brother…"

"?!" Once again, Ed froze in shock.

"Let's play."

"ED! MOVE!" Manami screamed as loud as she could.

"Playtime's over." Envy hissed, going to wrap his claws around Ed to pick him up, then harshly throw him down onto the concrete slab. Manami struggled in her bind that only tightened around her.

Envy opened his mouth, and what was apparently his "tongue" came out and wrapped around Ed, pulling him in towards his open mouth.

"Ed! Wake up!" Ling yelled, too far away and too far hurt to make it over to help him this time.

"ED!" Manami cried, unable to break from her bind to help him either. "NO! EDWARD!"

Envy's teeth closed around Ed with a loud SNAP!

Manami's eyes overflowed with tears, feeling her own will completely disintegrate.

This was it...

"Well, well… you're awfully quiet now." Envy snickered, moving his tail with Manami in it in front of his face, so that he could look at her.

"What happened to making me 'work for it?'" He teased. "I've barely broken a sweat."

"..." Manami said nothing, not even mustering the energy to look him in the eye.

"Hello? Are you dead, too? Or is that just the utter hopelessness?!" Envy laughed as he squeezed his tail tighter around her.

"GAAAH!" She cried out, actually feeling her ribs breaking.

Her screams only made Envy laugh.

"I absolutely love playing with my foo—"

THUNK!

Manami quickly looked up to see one of Envy's teeth popped out, with an automail leg sticking out of the hole.

"Hey, Envy!" A muffled voice yelled from inside his mouth. "Let me out! It smells like shit in here!"

"Ed..?" Manami's eyes widened.

"I said let me out!" Ed yelled again. "I think I know how to get us out of here!"

"!" Everyone's eyes widened in shock. Envy immediately opened his mouth so that Ed could climb out.

"Ugh…" Ed hopped down and went to wipe himself off, then went to look back up at him.

"You let Manami down too!" He demanded. "We're not doing nothin' until you do!"

"Fine, fine!" Envy growled as he lowered his tail to them, releasing Manami from the bind. She didn't have the energy to stand and she immediately collapsed. Thankfully, Ling was there to catch her.

"Alright, I met all your demands." Envy said. "Now how do we get out?"

"You see this mural?" Ed pointed to it behind them.

"Yeah, but there are pieces missing."

"Do you know where the rest of them are?" Ed asked him.

"You want me to go looking for them too? I'm not your errand boy!" The behemoth roared.

"You're bigger and can travel the distance farther!" Ed argued. "Plus you have countless lives to spare. It's our only chance of getting out."

"... fine." Envy turned away. "But if I find out you're bullshitting… there will be hell to pay."

Ed watched Envy disappear in the shadows before checking on Ling and Manami.

* * *

"These are from the Xerxes ruins?" Ling looked over the fragments that Envy managed to recover and bring back.

"Yeah, there was a temple in the ruins, but the top part was missing… you remember, Manami?" Ed turned to look at Manami.

She nodded. "Yeah… these fragments look like what would've been what was missing."

"But piecing these with what we saw… this isn't a circle like the one I saw in Lab Five after all." Ed went to put his automail hand on his chin as he thought.

"You seem to be understanding something I'm not." Ling broke the silence.

"This mural…" Ed looked back to him. "It seems to be a summoning circle for Human Transmutation. Bear with me, but…"

He paused, before looking down to his feet. "We already know that you can't use alchemy to bring back someone from the dead… but, what about using alchemy on someone who's still alive?"

"?!" Manami's eyes widened.

"A living person?" Ling asked.

"I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself, then put myself back together. It's technically human transmutation, and it'll probably open the portal." Ed answered.

"You think we can open the _real_ portal, within this fake one?" Manami asked.

"... only one way to find out." Ed looked up to meet her eyes. "I'll open the portal, and you three jump through it…"

"No, it's too risky..!" Manami argued. "There's no promise that you'll even open the portal! Who knows what could—"

"If the only other option is to die here, then I'd rather die trying this one last shot to get out." Ed cut her off, making her flinch.

She couldn't argue with that logic, but...

"She's got a point though." Envy spoke up. "What happens if it fails?"

"I'll be the one opening the portal, so if it fails… it'll rebound against the one who performed it. In this case, me." Ed answered.

Manami's eyes narrowed. She got a bad feeling…

"I'm not going to act like I know anything about alchemy… but I agree with Ed." Ling spoke up. "We are better off dying trying to get out than giving up."

"One more thing," Ed went to start drawing a circle in the ground. "Envy… the mural I saw at Xerxes… it looked roughly like this. What caught my eye is that this, the symbol for 'God,'" He pointed to it.

"It's upside down…" Manami mumbled.

"And then the two-headed dragon underneath it…" Ed also pointed to it. "The alchemic symbol for a complete life form. This basically translates to 'striking God down and becoming a perfect being.'"

"Talk about an arrogant concept…" Ling muttered.

"... but then I saw this…" Ed walked to the mural and pointed to it. "The lion going to swallow the sun… the sun symbolizes the Philosopher's Stone, which is made with live humans."

Ed looked back to Envy. "How can a society as advanced as Xerxes fall in a single night? What happened to it's people?"

"..." Manami's eyes widened. "These fragments… why else would they be in here other than to dispose the evidence…" She started to catch on.

"Exactly." Ed gritted his teeth, not breaking eye contact with Envy.

"You killed them. You sacrificed them all to make a Philosopher's Stone, didn't you?"

"... _I_ didn't." Envy said simply.

"Then who?!" Ed barked. "It was your Father wasn't it?! He used all of Xerxes to create a Stone, you Homunculi, and try to surpass God— and now he's trying to do it with Amestris, isn't he?!"

Manami gasped and also looked to Envy, in anticipation of his answer.

"... you get us out of here first, and then I'll tell you everything." He smirked devilishly. "No more beating around the bush. You need this to do your transmutation, right?" He opened his mouth and revealed his Stone deep inside his throat.

That was essentially his heart. But Ed's focus was on the bodies warped into Envy's body.

"Those people… they're from Xerxes, aren't they?"

"They _were,_ " Envy answered. "Their minds and bodies have been lost long ago. All that remains are their souls, being used as energy sources… they have no recollection of who they once were."

"How awful…" Manami's face twisted in disgust.

"Are you pitying them?" Envy asked. "How childish. You just want to see these as human because you want to believe that armor boy retains his humanity."

Both Manami and Ed flinched.

"Shut up!" Manami yelled at him, immediately defensive. "You're wrong!"

"Do you hesitate to make a fire because you pity the trees they came from?" Envy asked. "These souls… they have nothing to be restored to! Use logic instead of emotion when determining what a 'human' is!"

"..." Ed turned his head. "Let's do this… I want to get out of here."

"Ed…" Manami spoke up. "Are you sure about this..?"

"Yeah." He forced a smile to her. "... if I don't make it, tell Al and the others about what these guys are up to." He pointed to Ling with his thumb.

Manami's eyes trembled softly. "But…"

"Don't put that pressure on her." Ling spoke up, frowning at Ed. "You've got people waiting for you too, Ed. So just make it back and tell them with us."

"..." Ed chuckled softly. "Get in the circle, Envy… we're doing this." Ed said as he also went to approach it.

Manami silently watched Ed approach the transmutation circle he drew... she had thoughts rapidly racking her brain. She couldn't let him do this alone… but he probably wouldn't let her join him. Was he really going to open the portal? There was no way that Ed would let Manami volunteer to open the portal instead, but she started to wonder if she did...

Would she see Truth again?

"..!" Her eyes widened. If she saw it again, she could ask about… what really happened all those years ago…

A clear answer to what happened to her parents.

"Alright…" Ed took a deep breath before going to struggle to lift his hands. "Get ready..!"

While he was distracted, Manami mustered the courage to step inside the circle. She made sure to clap her hands together at the same time Ed did.

"?!" Ed looked over to her in surprise. "Manami?!"

"What are you doing?!" Ling gasped.

"Sorry…" Manami forced a smile to Ed. "I can't let you do this alone…"

"... you idiot…" Ed gritted his teeth. They couldn't go back now.

They put their hands on the ground together, and that familiar purple light began to shine. The black tendrils from their nightmares began to emerge around them, and they both looked down to see it…

That eye.

"Ling, jump in!" Ed yelled to Ling, and he and Manami watched as their friend stepped inside the circle.

"You two better make it!" He yelled, as his body began to disintegrate.

They began feeling their own bodies falling apart as they looked back at each other.

She was still forcing a smile... but Ed could still see the fear in Manami's eyes. He could tell that she was trying her best to be brave, and although he wouldn't admit it aloud... he knew that he was just as terrified as she was.

He didn't want her to join him in this, but he did find some solace in that he wasn't alone…

And then everything went white.

* * *

Manami felt the familiar sensation of being carried to the portal of Truth. She squinted her eyes shut, too scared to open them to see what was happening... but she could still feel the memories coursing through her very _soul,_ as she felt her body falling apart more and more. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she refused to open them to see where she was or where she was going.

She had to focus. She had to make her way through.

But suddenly… THUD! Manami felt herself fall on the ground. All was still and silent around her, which meant that she wasn't moving through the portal anymore…

"..?" She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but white around her.

The void...

"I made it…" She looked around to see no one else.

She hoped Ed and the others made it, too… but Manami deduced that Ed had probably gone through his own portal and wouldn't meet her here.

"Hello, Alchemist." She flinched when she heard the familiar voice, then turned to look behind her and see the familiar silhouette standing before her.

"It's you…" Manami's eyes narrowed as she went to stand up and face it.

"Me, indeed!" Truth grinned. "What's the reason for your visit today?"

"..." Manami swallowed thickly. "I…"

She found that she had no voice.

"Hurry, your time is limited."

"I-I want clarification..!" Manami stammered, clenching her fists. "I want to know what happened! Back then… you told me that my toll was 'solitude.'"

"That's correct." Truth answered.

"But it wasn't made clear what happened to them... what happened to my mom and dad?" Manami asked, feeling her heart start to pound.

"Do you wish to bring them back to life?" Truth asked, their grin growing wider.

Manami flinched at the question. She didn't want to say "no," but how could she bring them back, even if she wanted to?

"... I think I learned my lesson…" She said bitterly.

"Good!" Truth grinned. "Now, what _specifically_ happened? You should know… their souls have passed through the door, and their bodies remained in your world."

"..!" Manami's eyes widened in horror. "Th-That means… their souls were taken and... that monster with two heads... was…"

"Time's up." Truth cut off her train of thought, as the giant doors opened behind her.

"Goodbye, young alchemist!"

"Wait!" Manami struggled as the black tendrils wrapped around her and began to drag her back.

"Why did they get involved?! They didn't perform the transmutation with me! They shouldn't have gotten involved! ANSWER ME!"

But then the door shut in her face. And everything went black once again.


	35. Chapter 35

_"Brother..!"_

Manami heard a familiar voice, but it was so hard to open her eyes...

_"Manami..!"_

"Nngh…" She groaned softly when she heard the voice call her name and went to open her eyes.

Her vision was so blurry...

"You're okay!"

Manami yelped when she felt a tight embrace, also realizing that someone else was mushed against her. Judging that she heard him yelling out in pain practically in her ear, she deduced that it was Ed.

"Ow, ow, ow! Al! Don't hug so tight! Ribs are broken!"

"I-I'm sorry..!" Manami's vision cleared to see Al in front of them, hunching over as he shook softly.

"I-I thought you two were… I thought you were dead..!"

Manami's eyes saddened at the sight. She knew all too well how painful it was to feel so alone… Ed did too, and he sighed softly, going to put his hand on Al's helmet.

"I'm sorry… it must've been hard…" He said quietly.

"We're okay now, Al…" Manami said quietly, offering a small smile. "... I-I got something for you…"

Al looked up to see Manami holding up her hand with his own gloved over it.

"Huh..? You still had my hand..?" He asked quietly.

"Of course…" Manami chuckled weakly as she went to take it off and hand it back to him.

"Heh…" He chuckled softly as he took it. "I-I got some things of yours too…"

Al reached over to where he had tied her jacket— along with her other fan— to his hip. He untied it and went to hand them both back to her.

"Thanks…" Manami looked up to him, unable to hold back her smile.

She really was back… and couldn't be happier to see Al again.

"Where are we, anyway?" Ed asked as he went to stand and look around. "It's so dark…"

As Al helped Manami up to stand up, they all jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Surprising…"

They quickly turned to see a man in white robes and blonde hair emerge from the darkness.

"People coming _out_ of Gluttony's stomach..? I don't believe that's happened before…"

"What… Hohenheim?!" Ed gasped, making Manami gasp as well.

Ed and Al's dad?!

"Who are you three..?" Hohenheim didn't seem to pay attention to them as he pondered aloud.

"Automail limbs… a metal body… and a girl..? Hmm…" He leaned in close to Ed's face, studying his face closely.

"You boys… are you the Elric brothers?"

"Wouldn't your dad know you guys..?" Manami asked quietly to Al. He shrugged.

"So, you're not..?" Ed blinked.

"Have you mistaken me for someone else?" The Hohenheim look-alike rubbed his chin. "Hohenheim… Ho...hen… ah!" He looked back to them.

"You couldn't possibly mean _Van_ Hohenheim?! How are you acquainted with him?"

"He's… our father…" Al answered quietly.

"Your _father_?!" The man grabbed Ed by the head. "This is indeed surprising! I had no idea he had children!" He laughed as he patted Ed's head.

"If that's the case… why are your names 'Elric?'" He asked, and Ed batted the man's hand away.

"Elric is our mother's name!" Ed yelled. "Who are _you_ anyway?! And why do you look _just_ like him?!"

"Do you know where Hohenheim is? He can't be dead…"

"Would you _listen?!_ " Ed gritted his teeth.

"Are you three injured?" The man looked them over, then reached towards Al. "Your hand is missing…"

"I-I have it right here…" Al went to hold it up.

"Not to worry…" The man gently took the hand and held it against Al's hand-less wrist. In a flash of red light, the hand was attached back to his arm.

"Ah!" Al gasped, looking over his hand.

How did he do that?!

"And you," He reached for Ed's arm, and he yelped out when he pulled on it. "Your arm is broken…"

More red sparks flashed, and Ed went to rip off his makeshift splint.

"It's… not broken anymore..!"

"How about your head? Your shoulders?" The man went to pat Ed down.

"Ow!"

"Broken ribs…" More sparks flashed.

When he pulled away, Ed went to pat his own torso.

"What..?!"

"And you…" The man looked to Manami, who shrunk a little in intimidation.

"May I guess that you're… Miss Manami Kami?"

"How did you..?" She trailed off, taking a nervous step back as the man approached her.

"You've been a little troublesome… but you're just as precious."

He felt up her sides, up her stomach… his hands went further up, and Manami flinched nervously when he got close to her chest.

"Hey! Don't—" Al was about to step in, but stopped when red sparks flew.

"Hmmm…" He patted her down some more, but stopped when he noticed..

"Your shoulder…"

"Huh?" Manami followed his glance to the scar on her shoulder. "That's not—"

But red sparks flashed anyway. She looked over to see the scar completely gone.

"What..?!" She patted at it in disbelief.

It really was gone!

"You three need to keep your bodies in prime condition." The man said simply.

But how did he heal their wounds so easily? No transmutation circle… no equivalent exchange!

"You aren't human…" They all looked over to see Ling point his sword at him. "What are you?!"

"I'd ask who you are as well, but… I honestly don't care." The man shot him a glare before turning to walk away. "Gluttony, eat this fool."

"Yay!" Gluttony cheered from across the room.

"Wait, stop!" Manami called as she, Ed, and Al ran to stand defensively in front of him.

"He's our friend!" Ed added. "Don't kill him!"

But the man didn't turn to look back as he kept walking. "He is of no use to me. Your friendship with him doesn't change that."

"Brother…" Al looked to Ed. "This guy… the Homunculi keep calling him 'Father.'"

"What?" Ed and Manami gasped.

"Then… he's the one that created them…" Manami gritted her teeth as she went to put her coat back on.

"I don't like it… those eyes, that attitude…" Ling growled. "He looks down on us humans... calls us fools!"

Suddenly, the man turned to look back at them.

"When you notice an insect on the ground… do you stop to consider it a fool? The life of an insect is so far beneath you that it would be a waste of time even consider judging it. _That_ is how I truly feel about you humans."

Suddenly, Ed clapped his hands and smacked them on the floor, sending a wall towards Father, but it was deflected without him even lifting a finger.

"You may have healed our wounds, but that doesn't make us friends!" Ed yelled. "You're the root of all this evil, so we're gonna take you down! Throw any cronies you got at us!"

"Cronies?!" Envy snapped. "How dare you, Pipsqueak!"

"Don't call me that!" Ed shouted as he clapped his hands again and transmuted the pipes below them to go towards Envy and Gluttony, but they suddenly whipped towards Father and wrapped around him.

"Got the boss!" Ed yelled out, but suddenly…

WHOOSH!

Red sparks flew and completely obliterated the pipes.

"?!" They all gasped.

Envy raised his paw to swipe at them, but they quickly dodged.

"Now that I got both my fans back..!" Manami jumped back and waved her fans. "How about a little of this?!"

Suddenly, Envy's eyes exploded.

"GAAAH!" He roared, going to rub at them as the sparks flew to regenerate them. "What the hell was that?!"

Thankfully, the Elric brothers and Ling were distracted by Father to really understand what Manami did. She wasn't a fan of using this technique, as it was a lot more destructive than anything else she used it for... but, when it came to the Homunculi, she had made the exception.

While Envy was distracted with regenerating his eyes and swinging blindly, Ed, Al, and Ling all went to strike at Father… but he depleted Ed and Al's transmutations before they could even reach him. When Ling jumped at him to strike, a pillar came out of the ground and knocked him away.

"What a waste of time…" The man mumbled, before he moved his foot and stepped down. Suddenly, the room darkened as there was a brighter flash of red than before. There was a gust of wind that whooshed past them, but other than that...

"..?" Nothing else happened.

Ed quickly went to clap his hands and put them on the ground, but… his eyes widened when nothing happened.

"... what?"

Al went to do the same, and got the same result.

They tried once more, and still nothing happened.

"Manami..! Try your wind alchemy!" Ed called to her.

"?!" Manami went to wave her fans, and nothing happened.

"Wh-What..?!" Her eyes widened.

"We can't transmute?!" They all gasped.

But they were interrupted by Envy pinning Ed and Al down with both his legs, and wrapping his tail around Manami once again to lift her into the air.

"Gah!"

"Guys!" Ling went to run after them, but Gluttony grabbed him and pinned him down as well.

"Ling!" Ed grunted. "What the hell is this?!"

"Why can't we transmute?!" Al asked.

"You stupid humans never cease to amuse me," Envy laughed. "As soon as you fools obtain the slightest bit of power, you think you rule the _world!_ And then you're arrogant enough to think _you're_ the one in control of it!"

"What are you bastards planning?!" Ed asked. "You said you'd tell us everything if we got out of Gluttony!"

"... huh?" Envy scoffed. "Like I'd stoop so low as to making a deal with the likes of _you._ "

"Why you..!" Manami grunted as she struggled in her bind.

"Hush now, Envy." Father spoke. "You talk too much."

"Sorry, Father…" Envy bowed his head.

Father turned to look down at Ling. "Hmm… perhaps you may be of some use to me, after all."

"?!" Everyone gasped.

"I could always use a new pawn… and it so happens that there's been a recent opening." He went to touch his forehead, and out dripped a red liquid.

The Philosopher's Stone?!

"You're going to do _that?_ " Envy asked.

"What do you mean 'that?'" Ed demanded.

"He's making a new Homunculus." Envy sneered. "That stone will be added to his bloodstream… and if it's able to merge, then a human-based Homunculus will be created!"

"If it's able to merge..?" Manami whispered. "But, if it it's not able to, then…"

"It's more common for the stone to overpower the subject and kill them." Envy said, as Gluttony ripped off the bandage on Ling's cheek, revealing a small scratch.

"No! I won't let you do that!" Ed and Al struggled in Envy's grip, clapping their hands and smacking the ground desperately.

Manami wriggled in Envy's tail, but just like before… it was too strong to push her way out!

"Let him go!" She yelled.

"He's got someone waiting for him!" Ed added. "Let him go you—"

But then he remembered he had Riza's pistol in his back pocket. He quickly drew it out and went to aim it at Envy, but then he was faced with the people in Envy's body, crying.

"Can you really shoot such sad faces?" Envy asked him.

"Don't shoot, Ed!" Ling suddenly shouted, earning everyone's attention.

"This is _exactly_ what I want! You three stay out of it!"

"This isn't what you want, Ling!" Manami shouted back. "If this goes wrong, you'll _die!_ There's got to be another way—"

"I came here to find a Philosopher's Stone! If this guy just wants to hand me one, I'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity!"

"You're not thinking straight!" Ed argued.

"Well, well…" Father hummed. "This is new… but we'll see if your body is as willing as your mind."

He went to drop the stone on Ling's scratch, and it quickly sunk under Ling's skin.

"STOP" Manami cried as they watched Ling start to pulsate, red sparks flying out of him as he screamed out in agony.

"LING!" Ed called.

"I told you… TO STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ling screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE INTERFERE!"

All they could do was watch as Ling flailed and thrashed about, unable to stifle his screams.

"Stay back… I-I know what I'm doing…" Ling looked over to them. "You're dealing with the future Emperor of Xing..!"

He vomited blood and screamed out again. But then… the sparks stopped, and Ling finally stopped screaming. He was still for a moment, but then he grunted and went to rub the back of his neck.

"Ngh…"

"... L-Ling..?" Ed called his name, earning he Xingese prince's attention.

"... huh?" A different voice came from Ling's mouth. "Oh, is that the guy I took this body from?"

"?!" Manami's eyes widened in horror.

"Sorry…" Ling grinned devilishly as the bandage fell off his left hand, revealing an Ourosboros tattoo!

"Your buddy had just checked out, and left Greed with this body..!"


	36. Chapter 36

Manami, Ed, and Al stared at Ling and the Ourosboros tattoo on his hand. They were still trying to process what just happened.

"Did he just say Greed..?" Ed asked to himself.

"The Greed from Dublith..?" Manami asked as she watched the "new" Ling approach Ed and Al.

"Dublith?" He asked, tilting his head. "No idea what you're talking about…"

"He was the Greed before you." Father answered.

"Makes sense…" Greed rubbed his neck again. "So, yeah, that answers it. I'm a different Greed from the one you knew."

"Ling is still in there… he's got to be…" Manami whispered.

"Wrongo, chickie." Greed held up a finger. "He willingly gave me this body, and I _don't_ lie."

"Bullshit!" Ed gritted his teeth. "Ling! Answer us!"

"I told you, he's gone! Don't you listen?"

Suddenly, the entrance doors burst open, revealing a single chimera… but it didn't move. Instead, it fell over, lifeless. Behind him stepped in… Scar?! And the little Xingese girl from before!

The girl looked scared… it was hard to hear, but Manami could hear her mention something about "that man" not being human… she probably meant Father…

Manami then noticed something running across the room and remembered that it was the black and white animal Al had found before. It jumped into the Xingese girl's arms, and she hugged it tightly.

"Xiao Mei..! You're safe, thank goodness..!"

"What a _touching_ reuinion!" Greed went to clap his hands.

"The FullMetal and Wind Alchemists are here, too." Scar mumbled to himself.

"FullMetal?!" The girl gasped. "Where?! Mister Edward is here?!"

"Mister..?" Manami raised a brow.

"Over there." Scar pointed, but she didn't seem to see him.

"I don't see him!"

"I'm telling you, _right_ there!"

The girl looked closer and saw Ed under Envy's claws… and her smile quickly faded.

"How dare you toy with a maiden's pure heart, you bean-boy!" She yelled.

"What— who— who are you calling a bean, micro-girl?!" Ed snapped back.

"Brother, what did you do to that girl?!"

"Nothing! I don't even know her!"

"We _really_ don't have time for any of this!" Manami yelled over the both of them. "If you haven't forgotten, we're still in the lion's den, immobilized and unarmed!"

"Gluttony, eat them already!" Envy shouted.

"Okay!~" Gluttony ran over towards Scar and the Xingese girl with glee.

But Scar quickly raised his hand and grabbed Gluttony's face, and blue sparks flew as Gluttony exploded in half.

"!" Everyone's eyes widened. He could transmute!

"You'll pay for deceiving me and kidnapping Xiao Mei!" The girl went to ready some knives in between her fingers and threw them at a rock near Envy. "You'll PAY!"

A giant fist came out of the ground and punched Envy right in the stomach, moving him off of Ed and Al so they could get away. While Envy was caught in the moment of weakness, his tail loosened and Manami pushed her way out of it before jumping down.

"Great!" She grinned. "Our alchemy is back!" She readied her fans to soften her landing right as Ed and Al clapped their hands…

But when Manami waved her fans, nothing happened, and she clumsily fell to the ground and stumbled to fall flat on her face.

"!" Ed and Al quickly realized they couldn't transmute either.

"What the _hell?!_ " Manami yelled in frustration.

"How can you two use alchemy?!" Envy roared.

"Are you okay?" Ed and Al ran over to Manami, who was standing up.

"I somehow didn't break my legs." She muttered, rubbing her face in pain. "My face sure doesn't feel good..."

"If that's all that's hurting, we're not doing so bad." Ed looked back. "And I know a way to turn this around…"

He cupped his hands around his mouth. "SCAR! You want to know the truth about the Civil War?! The soldier who shot that child?!" He pointed to Envy. "He's standing _right_ there! _He's_ the one who disguised as a soldier and killed that child. He started everything!"

"..." Scar's eyes moved to look at Envy.

"It's true!" Manami added. "These guys are responsible for orchestrating this entire war!"

"Really..?" Al looked down to Manami, and she looked back at him and nodded.

"He told us himself… when we were in Gluttony's stomach." She answered.

"..." Scar's eyes narrowed. "I'd like to hear more details." He said in a low voice as he raised his hand. "... in between your screams."

He reached back, somehow knowing that Gluttony was behind him, and made him explode once again. The Xingese girl looked at him with trembling eyes, slowly moving to back away from him.

"Tell me… for what purpose did you choose to slaughter my people?" Scar asked. "Depending on your answer… no… you don't deserve to be sent to God alongside my fallen brothers…"

Blue sparks flashed around him. "Your only solace from my wrath will be your DAMNNATION!"

There was an explosion of blue sparks, sending everyone flying.

"We've got to get Ling back..!" Ed said to Al and Manami.

"But how?!" Manami asked, looking over to see Greed standing with his arms crossed as he watched Scar with a satisfied grin.

"Come on!" Ed ran over, Al and Manami close behind. "Ling, I know you're still in there!"

"Nope, just Greed." Greed looked over to them and smirked as he went to run away.

Ed chased after him, Manami following close behind… but at some point, she turned and noticed that Al was gone.

"?" She looked around, unable to find him in all the commotion of Scar's explosions. She dismissed it for now and looked over to see Ed and Greed now fighting.

"Come on!" Ed went to strike once more… but like before, Greed just covered that area with his Ultimate Shield so that it didn't even phase him.

Manami circled around them and then came from behind Greed. She extended her leg to trip him and then looped her arms from under his so that she could hold him tightly him by the shoulders.

"Aw, come on, that's not even fair… I don't fight women." Greed groaned.

"Trust me, I know." Manami rolled her eyes.

"Good one, Manami!" Ed went to lunge at Greed and Manami moved out of the way just in time so that Ed could pin him on the ground and punch his face.

"What about your country?!" Ed yelled. "Have you forgotten about Lan Fan?!" He landed a punch, noticing very quickly that the shield wasn't summoned… Ed's hand was in full contact with his face.

While Ed was distracted, Greed went to twist around and pin Ed down.

"Ed..!" Manami went to go help, but stopped when she felt a hand grab hold of her shoulder. Despite it's gentleness… the touch still felt shivers down her spine.

"That's quite enough." She heard Father speak from behind her. She didn't dare move.

She slowly looked over to see Envy enter the room with Al, holding Al's arms behind his back.

"Envy, take them to Wrath immediately." Father demanded, removing his hand from Manami's shoulder and giving her back a gentle tap to push her towards Envy.

"Come on, you three. Walk!" Envy snapped, as Ed joined her and they went to walk out the room.

"Ling… he's still in there…" He mumbled quietly, making Manami's eyes widen in surprise.

* * *

Envy had returned to his human-like form by the time he led them to an elevator. Nobody said a word as they started to go up, Envy suddenly transforming into a soldier in uniform.

"..?" It wasn't until the elevator doors opened and they stepped out to see what was out the window…

They were at Central Headquarters..!

"We were under Central command this whole time..!" Al said quietly.

"Hey!" Envy barked at them. "You're disgusting!"

"Likewise…" Manami spat, turning her head.

"Not like that! You're _filthy_ , and I'm not about to get heat because Wrath had to deal with a bunch of stinky humans!" He pointed his thumb to one of the shower rooms nearby. "So you're gonna wash up!"

"Um…" Manami raised a brow. "That's the men's shower room… I'll pass."

Envy groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking your permission!"

"I'm not showering in a men's shower room!" Manami barked, her cheeks turning red.

"Isn't there a women's shower room somewhere?" Ed asked, now getting uncomfortable as well.

"I'm not bending backwards for you brats because you two can't grow up!" Envy yelled. "Go to opposite sides of the room, look the other way, and deal with it!"

"..." It didn't look like there was going to be any other way around this.

"I swear, next time we fight, I'll…"

"Yeah, yeah." Envy cut Manami off and opened the door to the shower room. "Get in and shut up."

"..." Manami went in first, walking to the furthest stall and frowning at the sight of it… these stalls were barely tall enough to cover anything…

She clapped her hands and touched the door of the stall, raising it and the surrounding the to stand much taller.

"I swear, if either of you…" She turned her head to see Ed and Al coming in the room with baskets of new, clean clothes.

"We won't, geez…" Ed wouldn't even look at her now as he handed her her basket. "This is just as awkward for us as it is for you."

"I might actually kill him." Manami kicked her stall open and stepped inside. She put the basket down on the floor and slid it to the stall next to her, so that it wouldn't get wet.

She looked around to make sure that there was absolutely no way she would be seen… before she started undressing.

They were silent as they got their showers started. Manami breathed a small sigh of relief when the water got hot. Despite the discomfort of showering in the same room as two boys, she _badly_ craved a hot shower that would hopefully wash at least _half_ this blood off...

She went to run her hands through her hair as it got wet, her eyes looking down to the floor to see the faintly red water going down the drain. After a short while, she could hear Ed and Al talking quietly amongst themselves.

"I can't believe it… his lair was under Central Headquarters this whole time…" Al mumbled.

"Yeah… it's not good." Ed replied. "It could be not just the Furher, but the whole military as we know."

He paused for a moment. "But… I do have _some_ good news."

"Hmm?"

"We had to open the portal to come back… and on the way, I saw your body."

"?!" Manami's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!" Al gasped. "You _saw_ my body?!"

"Yeah. I tried to reach out for it, but… it said that it couldn't go with me, because I wasn't its soul."

"My body still exists… yes!" Al sounded so relieved.

"Yup!" Manami could hear the grin in Ed's voice. "And now that we know where it is, that's another step closer to getting it back!"

"..." But Manami couldn't say anything. She was genuinely happy about this breakthrough, but…

Hearing Ed's experience of going through the portal... only reminded of her own experience. What she had learned.

Ed and Al talked more, but she couldn't hear them through her own thoughts rushing through her head. Her experience at the Portal came back to her, all too vividly.

" _Their souls have passed through the door, and their bodies remained in your world."_

But why? Why were their souls taken if they didn't participate in the transmutation?

Even worse… the rebound had fused and deformed their bodies to make that abomination… when Manami started that fire in their home, she started with _that_ body.

 _Their_ bodies.

Manami's shoulders began to shake, and her legs felt weak. She put her hand on the shower wall to hold herself up... fighting the urge to throw up, cry, and scream— all at the same time…

"GAAAH!"

"?!" She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Ed scream.

"That girl is inside your armor?!" Ed shrieked. "Can't a guy shower in peace without all this estrogen?!"

Manami noticed that Ed's shower was turned off by now… she quickly went to finish up and turn her faucet off.

"... Manami, you're awfully quiet Are you okay?" Al suddenly said.

"... I'm just tired…" Manami mumbled, drying off and reaching for her clothes basket in the neighboring stall.

"..." Ed didn't like the way she said that. Something was wrong.

"Hey, what's—"

"Hurry up!" The door to the shower room opened and Envy yelled at them. "We don't have all day!"

"We're coming! Geez!" Ed yelled back, sighing heavily as he finished getting dressed.

"We're decent on this end." He said in Manami's direction.

"..." But her door didn't open.

"Come on, we gotta go." Ed called again.

They heard a heavy sigh from Manami before her stall door opened, and Ed and Al's eyes widened in surprise once they saw her.

She wore a lavender button-down blouse, along with a black pencil skirt that cut off at her knees.

Both boys stared for a few seconds… and then Ed covered his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Not. A. Word." Manami glared daggers at him. She then went to walk past the Elric brothers, avoiding further eye contact.

Al watched her, at first still distracted from the outfit, but then he noticed that her eyes looked red and puffy… and he started to get worried.

He wanted to ask, but she had already left the room...


	37. Chapter 37

As the trio walked down a long hallway with Envy, Manami could hear Ed and Al whispering behind her.

"Did you really have to bring her along, Al?"

"What else was I supposed to do? She was really hurt."

Manami realized now that they were talking about the Xingese girl… which was really dangerous, considering where they were, and who they were walking mere feet behind.

"You probably shouldn't talk about it right now— you'll give it away." She looked back to them to whisper.

"HEY!" Envy yelled, making the three of them flinch. He stood in front of a door, his hand on the handle. "Wrath will see you now."

"Wrath..?" The three of them blinked, watching as Envy opened the door and gestured for them to go inside. They stepped in to see…

Furher King Bradley.

He sat at a round table, sipping from a small teacup, with someone sitting across from him. The person looked back at them, revealing to be...

"Colonel…" Manami spoke, her eyes narrowing.

He got caught.

"What happened, Colonel?" Ed asked.

"Where do I even begin?" Roy sighed. "Fuery has been sent to the South, Falman has been sent to the North, Breda has been assigned to the West… and Lieutenant Hawkeye is now the personal assistant to Furher King Bradley."

"?!" Ed and Manami's eyes widened in surprise.

"Please, have a seat." Bradley gestured to the table and chairs in front of him. "We have a lot to discuss."

The three of them cautiously went to sit in the empty chairs beside Roy.

Roy's men were separated from him for a reason. Not only were they now hostages, but they were being kept a considerable distance away from Roy, so that he no longer had backup.

This wasn't good… and the fact that there were four of them in this room… and Bradley only had one sword… he was _that_ confident that he could take them all down, if the need arose.

Suddenly, they all heard a small cough come from Al's armor.

"!" The Xingese girl!

Manami made the quick decision to cough and start patting her chest, covering up the sounds as her own.

"Furher!" Ed followed up with changing subject before that could be addressed. "When you went to visit us in the hospital… you had us completely fooled— making us think you were on our side."

"I don't recall lying," Bradley said simply. "I told you two to be cautious and trust no one. I also told you not to meddle in this matter— which you disobeyed."

"So what, we're gonna be court-martialed?" Manami asked, frowning as she went to cross her arms.

"No." Bradley answered her. "But I expect you to keep your heads down from here on out. So long as you do that, no harm will come to you."

"That's great for us," Ed said. "But what about the people who weren't so lucky enough to be chosen as your 'sacrifices?'"

"That is none of your concern," Bradley said, going to fold his hands. "I've told you as much as you need to know. It is up to you, FullMetal, Wind, and Flame Alchemists… on how you continue from here on out."

"..." Ed went to pull his pocket watch out of his pocket and look down at it. Manami's eyes shifted over to look at him.

"I joined the military because I thought it might help get our bodies back… but now that I know what the State Alchemist program was really for..." Ed's hand clenched around the watch.

"It's just to recruit your stupid sacrifices…" He looked up to Bradley. "I won't let you use me for your sick mission!"

Ed went to throw his pocket watch in front of Bradley on the table with a loud CLINK!

"I resign!"

"..." Bradley looked down to the watch in front of him. "The symbol of a dog, fittingly stained with blood."

"Your plan is going to fail, we'll see to it!" Ed gritted his teeth. "I swear on my grave, we will make you fall—"

"What was that girl's name again?" Bradley suddenly cut Ed off, reaching one hand forward to tap the side of his head as he thought. "Oh yes… Miss Winry Rockbell."

Everyone's eyes widened, feeling their hearts stop.

"Your automail engineer and childhood friend. Practically a family member." Bradley met Ed's eyes once again. "She's made quite a name for herself in Rush Valley. Very kind and trusting."

Ed gritted his teeth and slammed his hand on the table. "You leave her out of this!"

Manami clenched her jaw and shut her eyes. She knew, in that moment, that they were trapped just as much as Roy was.

Bradley went to reach forward and tap the bloody pocket watch. "Well then… I believe you will want this back, then." He shoved it across the table back at Ed.

"If you still refuse… I will have no choice than to strike her down."

Ed's eyes shifted over to look to see Manami with her head lowered and eyes closed. A visible sign of defeat.

"..." He gritted his teeth and took his watch back, shoving it in his back pocket.

"Very good…" Bradley smiled.

"Um… Mr. Furher…" Al spoke up. "I have to ask… if my brother is going to continue serving under you, can we keep searching for a way to get our original bodies back?"

Bradley went to take another sip of tea. "I don't see why not… so long as you don't meddle in our plans."

He then went to look up to Manami. "Will you be assisting the Elric brothers, Wind Alchemist?"

"..." Manami slowly opened her eyes, keeping them narrowed as she glared up to the Furher.

"Humor me— what if I said no?"

The question honestly took Ed and Al by surprise, making them both glance at her first before looking back to Bradley for his answer.

"I know of a few other loved ones of yours, other than Miss Rockbell. A recently widowed mother and her daughter, for example."

Roy's eyes widened now. He didn't mean... Hughes's wife and daughter?!

"..." Manami sighed, looking almost as if she was expecting that answer. She closed her eyes once more, her eyebrows furrowing.

"If your game is to dangle hostages, then why do you bother asking?" She spat. "Other than to toy with us."

"If this is what I have to do to earn you cooperation, then so be it." Bradley said simply, then looked to Roy, noticing that he looked angered now.

"And you, Mustang? I'd like to hope you wouldn't be so petty as to try to quit the military."

"I'll admit, you got me on a short leash…" Roy said, his teeth gritted. "... but I still have my ambitions. Your plans don't change that. I will stay and retain my rank."

"Fine with me." Bradley nodded. "Well, that is all we have to discuss."

The four went to stand and turn towards the door, but Roy suddenly spoke.

"I do have one more question… _sir._ " He said that last word bitterly, earning Ed, Al, and Manami's glances.

"Go ahead."

"Are you the one who murdered General Hughes?" Roy asked, his eyes focused on the door.

"?!" Ed, Al, and Manami gasped and looked back to Bradley.

Manami felt her heart start to pound as the Furher took an extra moment to be silent, making the tension in the room almost unbearable.

"... no. I did not." Bradley finally said.

"Then who did?" Roy looked back at him.

"I believe I only granted you one question." Bradley said sternly, but then went to stand up.

"One more thing… Alphonse, a moment?"

Everyone noticed Bradley readying his sword. He quickly lunged forward, digging his blade right through the side of Al's armor, making everyone freeze in shock.

"?!"

It took all of Ed, Al, and Manami to not absolutely freak out. Did he just stab the girl inside his armor?!

This would be the second time that happened..!

But, to their relief, there was no blood on Bradley's blade when he pulled it out.

"... hmm." Bradley hummed to himself, as he inspected the blade. He was looking for blood, too.

"... w-will that be all..?" Al stammered.

"Yes." Bradley went to sheathe his sword. "You're dismissed."

Everyone nodded before going to exit the room. As soon Roy closed the door closed behind them, Ed, Al, and Manami took a moment to let out all their pent up panic from that last experience.

That was close… too close!

They would find out later that the Xingese girl inside had wriggled her way into one of Al's legs, and was inches from being stabbed through the head.

"Colonel… could I have Mr. Knox's address?" Al asked suddenly, and Roy blinked in surprise.

"U-Uh, yeah…" He went to pull out a notepad and pen from his breast pocket so that he could scratch it down, then hand the paper to Al.

"And money!" Ed held open his palm. "I need whatever change you got!"

"What?!" Roy barked. "What do you need— ugh, whatever!" He reached in his pocket and handed Ed all he Cens he had.

"That's it?! Geez!"

"Then use your own money!" Roy snapped, but Ed had already turned to run off, Al close behind him. Manami, meanwhile, didn't run after him. She merely stayed with Roy and watched them turn the corner.

"... do you need something too?" Roy sighed heavily and looked over to her.

"A vacation…" She muttered.

"I'm afraid we've got our work cut out for us now," Roy managed to put on a small, albeit bitter, smile.

"Worth a shot..." Manami sighed, before turning to walk away, lazily lifting a hand to wave.

"Well... see you, Colonel."

"Wait."

Manami stopped and turned to look back to Roy, seeing that his smile had faded, and he now wore a hard and serious expression.

"... I'll do whatever it takes to ensure their safety." He said.

"... yeah..." Manami's expression saddened, but she managed to put on a small smile. "I know... I will, too."

She turned to walk away once again, and Roy chuckled softly to himself.

"By the way," He called out to her. "You may want to consider wearing such formal attire more often— it suits you!"

Manami whipped around to see him smirking playfully at her, and her cheeks stung from embarrassment.

"Shut up!" She gritted her teeth. "I'm not wearing this because I want to! Go be creepy to the Lieutenant or something!"

And with that, she stormed off before he could say anything else.

"The Lieutenant... ah!" Roy's eyes widened. "The Lieutenant!"

And then he took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Manami walked outside to see Ed and Al at a nearby phone booth, watching someone walk away.

"What's going on?" She asked them, unaware that the person walking away was Ling… or rather, Greed.

"Nothing…" Ed looked back to her. "So… it's apparently been not even a day that we've been gone."

"Really?" Manami looked up to Al, and he nodded.

"Mhm, it was only last night that everything happened…"

Manami went to look at the sky, noticing that it was a soft orange color. It was dusk...

"Sure felt a hell of a lot longer than a day in there..." She went to rub the back of her neck, letting out a weak chuckle.

"That's what I said..." Ed nodded in agreement. "Anyway, I'm gonna go into town and repair the damage we made with Scar…" He pointed his thumb behind him.

"And I'm going to take this girl to Doctor Knox. She needs medical attention as soon as possible." Al added.

"Okay… I'll see you two back at the hotel then." Manami turned to walk away. "Don't be surprised if I'm asleep by the time you get back. I'm beat."

"Manami…" Al spoke up, and she stopped to look back at them.

"..." He hesitated for a moment. "Are you alright?"

"... I just want to get out of this stupid skirt." She forced a small smile before turning to walk away again.

Manami found herself taking a different turn than what would lead back the hotel, and instead approaching the Hughes Estate. She arrived to the house and stared up at it for a moment, wondering if she should even bother them right now…

She almost felt too guilty.

But suddenly, the door opened, and Gracia looked up to see her and blinked in surprise.

"Manami?" She smiled at the sight of her. "It's good to see you!"

"..." Manami swallowed a little. "S-Sorry for barging in…"

"It's no problem." Gracia looked her over. "That's an interesting outfit… looks good on you!"

"Ahh…" Manami chuckled weakly. "You don't happen to have a change of clothes do you?"

Gracia probably at least had sweatpants...

"Sure thing." Gracia smiled warmly. "Go on inside, I was just taking out the trash. Elicia is taking a nap right now."

"..." Manami nodded to her and went to walk inside the house. She then went to Elicia's room, reaching to slowly push open the door.

There Elicia was, rolled over in her tiny bed, just as Manami remembered leaving it last time.

"..." She felt a small bit of weight lift from her chest.

Gracia and Elicia were okay…

Manami approached the bed and slowly went to lay down next to Elicia. The little girl groaned softly, but didn't wake up thankfully. Manami sighed as she curled around her small body, burying her face in Elicia's pillow.

She hoped that she would fall asleep as well, it wasn't like she wasn't exhausted... but there were too many thoughts rushing through her head. She finally gave up on the idea, opting to lift her face so that she could stare blankly out the window, watching the sky merge from orange colors to pink and purple...

After a while, she felt Elicia stir and heard her groan softly.

"Nngh..?" Her eyes slowly opened and she looked over her shoulder to see Manami.

"Nami..?"

"Hey Elicia…" Manami forced a small smile down at her.

"Mmm…" The girl groaned softly and rolled over to face Manami, burying her face in her chest. "Welcome home…"

Hearing her say that made Manami's heart break.

"I can't stay for long… but I thought I'd pay you a visit…"

"That's okay…" Elicia yawned. "You come when you can…"

"Mm… right." Manami hummed.

The thought that she almost didn't make it back to see her again… it made her heart hurt. She sighed softly and went to tighten her hold around Elicia, pulling her closer.

"... are you okay, Nami..?" Elicia asked, in a tiny voice.

"... yeah…" Manami replied after a pause. "I'm okay… I just… missed you a lot."

"I missed you too…"

They laid like that for a long while, in a silent embrace. Manami wanted nothing else, in this moment, than to just stay like this…

Right now, this felt like the safest place to be.


	38. Chapter 38

Manami didn't stay at the Hughes Estate for dinner that evening, much to Gracia and Elicia's dismay. Manami couldn't bring herself to eat now, even if she wanted to. She instead made up some excuse that she had to leave early and headed out after changing into a tank top and some sweat pants.

When she returned to the hotel, Manami quietly went into her own room, not even checking to see if Ed or Al had returned. She walked into her room and let the door shut behind her, not even thinking to lock it behind her as she went to kick her shoes off and flopped face-first onto her bed.

She didn't bother turning on the light… she just didn't care.

She just wanted to lay there, shut her eyes, and do nothing… _be_ nothing.

* * *

_When Manami opened her eyes, she found herself on that same hill in Resembool, with the same tall grass swaying in the wind around her._

_Her eyes narrowed. This dream again…_

_Though immediately, Manami noticed a difference. When her friends passed her to run down the hill, she wouldn't normally be able to see their faces, but this time… Edward, Alphonse, and Winry turned to look back and flash her big smiles._

" _Come on, slowpokes!"_

" _It's dinner time!"_

_Manami felt someone run past her, and from the blur of brown hair similar to her own, she could tell that it was her younger sister, Shiori. She hesitated to follow her, because this was always the part where Shiori would start coughing, so harshly that she would fall to her knees and…_

_But that wasn't happening this time. Manami blinked once, and all the sounds around her had stopped._

_No wind in the grass, no birds or grasshoppers chirping..._ _Just utter silence._

_It was eerie._

_Manami looked up and noticed that Ed, Al, and Winry had disappeared as well. Only Shiori remained, standing a few feet in front of her. She stood still like a statue, her back still facing her._

" _..." Manami slowly approached her, wondering if it was even worth it to reach out for her. She never would be able to touch her._

_Despite her thoughts, her body moved on its own, her arm slowly lifting up to reach for her sister._

" _Shiori..?"_

_This had been the closest she had ever gotten… s_ _he gasped softly when she felt her hand finally land on Shiori's shoulder. She felt her sister flinch to her touch, and she started to turn her head to look back at her._

_Manami's smile quickly faded and her eyes widened in horror at the sight of her sister's face… or lack thereof._

_There were no eyes or nose. Just a mouth, with a wide grin stretching from ear to ear._

_Manami let out a yelp as she quickly retracted her hand. She blinked again, and everything around her was suddenly white. Her sister remained in front of her, but her body disintegrated until it revealed to be..._

_The white silhouette that was Truth._

" _Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" They cackled as Manami heard a door opening behind her._

_Usually she would let whatever was inside that door just take her... but for some reason, she tried running this time._

" _Why bother running?! You've done this yourself!"_

_Manami felt the tendrils wrap around her ankles, causing her to fall flat on her face. She gripped at the ground under her, desperately trying to dig her fingers, her nails, anything into the ground to anchor herself… but she failed, and she was dragged back towards the giant gate._

" _Face your sin, alchemist!"_

" _No!" Manami cried out, feeling the tendrils wrap around her torso now, binding her arms tightly. She squinted her eyes shut._

" _Please… let me wake up!"_

_She opened her eyes again to find that she was now in a black void, but noticed that she was no longer bound by the tendrils. She looked around until she saw two people standing nearby, their backs facing her._

_But her eyes widened when she realized who they were._

" _Mom..? Dad..?"_

_They both turned to face her, full faces looking back and smiling fondly at her. They opened their arms, in a kind and welcoming way._

_Manami breathed a small sigh of relief as she ran to them, throwing herself into their arms. For a moment, she could even smell the familiar scent._

_But then she felt them start to tremble._

" _..?" Manami looked up to see not her mom and dad, but the two-headed beast she created in the failed human transmutation._

_Her parents' bodies, twisted and deformed ._

" _!" Manami grunted as she tried desperately to pull out of their embrace, but it only made their grip around her tighten more._

" _Ma… na… mi..!" The heads gurgled, like some sort of hellish reptile._

" _L-Let me go!" Manami cried._

_But the beast didn't release her. Instead, the two heads lifted their heads to let out an ear-piercing screech before opening their jaws wide, then each sunk their teeth into both sides of her neck._

" _GAAAAH!" Manami squinted her eyes shut and screamed as hard as she could._

" _... Manami..!" Another voice called for her, but she kept flailing around, desperately trying to get out of the grip._

" _No! No! Get away!" Manami shrieked, still vividly in her nightmare._

" _Manami..! Wake up..!"_

" _NO!"_

**CLANG!**

Manami finally regained her vision the moment she felt her clenched fist hit something hard enough to make her hand throb. She was still in a panic, panting heavily as sweat rolled down her face. Her eyes darted around the room, trying to make sense of where she was…

She wasn't even on her bed. At some point, she had fallen onto the cold, wooden floor… and then she looked up to see Al hovering over her.

"M-Manami…" He sounded scared. "L-Listen to my voice, you were having a nightmare..!"

"But…" Manami whimpered, her eyes moving down as her shoulders started to visibly shake. "But it…"

"It's over now… you're okay..."

But Manami wasn't okay. She let out a choked sob, quickly lifting her shaky hands over her face to hide her face.

"I didn't mean… I just…" She tried to make words, but she couldn't... for she could no longer hold back her sobs.

That nightmare was usually realistic already, but that one was worse than she ever had before. She couldn't stop shaking. She couldn't stop crying.

Al slowly reached out to wrap his arms around her, trying not to be too constrictive as he pulled her towards his chest plate in a hug.

"You're safe…" He said softly, holding her as she sobbed as hard as she could for a long while.

He was very familiar with Ed waking up from nightmares screaming, in a cold sweat. He never could offer comfort like this to his brother, but often times he wished he could. Manami's case was the worst he had seen of someone having a nightmare though… whatever she was dreaming, she saw it vividly, to where she thrashed and even hit him.

He wasn't offended by it, but moreso worried if she had hurt herself.

It took a while for Manami calm down, but she eventually quieted down to soft sniffles until she went silent completely— to where Al started to wonder if she had fallen asleep like this.

"... I'm sorry…" She finally spoke, eliminating any of those suspicions.

"Don't be…" Al replied quietly, pulling away to look down at her, but she wouldn't— couldn't look back up at him.

"Are you okay now..?"

"... no…"

"If it'll help… you can talk to me about it…" Al offered.

Manami was quiet for another brief moment.

"... I learned what really happened…" She finally said, after what felt like forever.

"Huh?"

"My mom and dad… I know what happened to them now."

"... when did you find out..?" Al dared to ask.

"... wh-when I helped Ed open the portal to get out of Gluttony's stomach…" Manami confessed. "I went through my own portal. I asked Truth what really happened…"

Her shoulders started to tremble again.

"How come… you didn't say anything before?" Al asked. He knew he was right in feeling like something was wrong with her earlier today...

"... wh-when Ed said that saw your body… that's a _really_ good thing..!" Manami said, trying to sound happy. "I… I didn't want to take away from that."

"That doesn't mean you should've tried burdening this all by yourself..."

"I thought I was ready for the truth… but…" Manami took a shaky breath. "I-I wasn't strong enough for it…"

Her voice wavered. "Their souls were taken as the toll, their bodies were dragged into the rebound, and they were turned into that _thing_..!" She let out another sob and went to cover her face again.

"It's all because of me..! And there's nothing I can do..!" She cried. "I-I don't know how I can live with myself..!"

Al had no idea what to say… how could he? He and Ed were lucky enough to where nobody else was involved in their human transmutation but the two of them… the only ones who got hurt were the ones who deserved it.

He knew how much the guilt ate at him and his brother… he couldn't remotely imagine how she felt. The guilt wasn't just eating at her… it was consuming her— and it broke his heart.

"... I'm here for you…" He said quietly. "I'll be here all night if you need me to be…"

"I don't deserve it…" Manami shook her head. "I wish… I just stayed in Gluttony's stomach and rotted…"

"Don't say that..!" Al pleaded.

But Manami said nothing.

"... Manami… I can't put into words how I was terrified I was, thinking that I might not ever see you ever again…" Al's voice wavered, and his grip around her tightened. "The thought of losing you again… even now, its too much to bear…"

Once again, Manami didn't respond, leaving the room to fill with silence.

"... I want to help you… I want to take this pain away from you… I want to see you smile again…" Al whispered. "But… I can't do anything…"

"You're doing plenty…" Manami finally spoke up, her voice low. "It's just… none of us can do anything about this… I'm a murderer, and I have to take that to my grave."

"..." Al grew quiet, thinking for a moment before pulling away from her so that he could look down at her.

"Did I ever you… about a little girl we used to know? Her name was Nina…"

"..." Manami shook her head, her eyes still glued to the floor.

"She was a little older than Elicia." Al started. "Her father was a State Alchemist, known for his research and creating of chimeras… eventually we found out that he once created a chimera using his wife, but it wasn't until… he had already created another chimera, by fusing Nina and their dog…"

"..?" Manami slowly looked up at him, seeing that the red orbs weren't shining, meaning that he had closed his eyes.

"Brother and I couldn't return her to normal… and we really took it hard… we blamed ourselves. We still do." He mumbled. "I still think about her... every day."

His red orbs finally reappeared to meet her eyes.

"But... we had to accept that she's gone… we had to accept that we would bear that burden, along with the burden of failing to bring mom back, all the way to our graves…" He paused. "But… we also had to accept that did all we could, and we had to forgive ourselves for the rest."

Manami's eyes widened a little.

"It doesn't have to be tonight… tomorrow… or next week… but you _have_ to work to forgive yourself, Manami… for everything you've done and regret now." Al said to her. "If you don't… the guilt will just eat you alive. I just…" He shook his head.

"I didn't want to see it happen to brother… and I definitely don't want to see it happen to you."

"..." Manami looked down to the floor again. She felt her eyes went up with tears again and she slowly reached up to wipe them away.

"... wh-when did you get so wise..?" She asked quietly, sniffling afterwards.

"After a few years of being alone with my thoughts every night…" Al replied, trying not to sound sad about it.

"..." Manami sniffled again. "... I'm sorry…"

"Don't be." Al shook his head. "I don't want anything that's going on with us, good or bad, make you feel like you can't talk to us… or to me."

"You're much easier to talk to than your brother…" Manami chuckled weakly.

"Brother is supportive in a different way, that's all." Al said with a soft chuckle of his own. "He's just usually more helpful with his actions than his words. But he means just as well… even if he is asleep right now."

But he was happy to see that he had made her chuckle, even if it was a small one. Even the slightest smile on her face made him happy.

"How he didn't wake up from me screaming, I have no idea…" Manami mumbled.

"You'd be surprised." Al let out another chuckle. "Brother sleeps like a rock."

But little did they know, Ed was out in the hallway, his back against the wall beside Manami's cracked door. He had his head leaned against the wall, staring up at the ceiling.

He had heard everything.

Initially, he had simply noticed that Al got up and left the room, but then heard Manami's screams, and that was when he went to follow. He almost went into the room as well… but then he decided to stay behind and listen in from the hallway.

It was good that he did just that, because he could tell that those two were having a moment that he would only impose on.

So, once Ed confirmed with himself that Al had this covered and that Manami was alright, he silently slipped back into his room.

_"More helpful with my actions than my words, huh..?"_


	39. Chapter 39

The night went on as Manami and Al sat on the floor beside her bed and continued their conversation, until…

_Gurrrgle…_

Manami looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. Yikes, that was a loud growl. Probably loud enough for Al to hear.

"You hungry?" Al asked with a small chuckle.

Yup, he definitely heard it.

"Guess so." Manami answered, smiling nervously. "I guess it makes sense… I haven't eaten today…"

"Huh? Even when you came back to the hotel before we did?" Al asked her.

Manami shook her head. "I stopped at the Hughes' place on the way." She mumbled quietly.

"And didn't stay for dinner?" Al inquired. He knew that dinner was a part of the routine whenever visiting the Hughes family, especially for Manami.

Manami sighed and turned her head. "I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to have an appetite, so I left beforehand."

Al hummed in response before going to stand up. "It's pretty late, but maybe late enough to where it's _early_ enough that I can find some kind of breakfast food. In the meantime…"

He suddenly reached down to scoop Manami up in his arms, holding her bridal style.

"Wha..?" Manami's cheeks turned a bright red, that was thankfully masked in the darkness of the room. "What are you doing?" She squeaked.

"Getting you off the floor and into your bed." Al gently went to set her down on the mattress. "You should be trying to get to sleep at some point, you know."

"Uh…" Manami was rendered speechless, watching silently as he left the room.

What was that all about? Why was her heart beating so fast from just that?

Suddenly, Winry's words rung in her head.

" _I just… I don't think you should give up so easily, that's all."_

"!" She quickly reached to smack her cheeks with both hands.

" _Snap out of it!"_

Manami pouted to herself for a moment, recovering from the self-inflicted stinging on her cheeks before Al came back into the room.

"The dining hall was closed, but the man at the front desk went back there and found a pastry." He went to hand it to her.

"Thanks… you really didn't have to." Manami chuckled weakly, but didn't hesitate to bite into the pastry.

Mmm… whatever it was, it was topped with cinnamon.

"You gotta eat." Al said simply, going to sit on the floor at her bedside. "When's the last time you ate, anyway? Since you didn't eat at the Hughes'?"

"..." Manami stopped chewing as she remembered her last meal. Freshly boiled leather boot, in a bowl of gruel.

"I'd rather not talk about it…" She groaned, forcing herself to swallow the bite of pastry she had in her mouth.

"Huh?" Al blinked.

"Ask your brother." She croaked.

"O-Okay…"

They sat in silence as Manami continued eating the pastry until it was gone. She sighed softly in relief, then went to lean back against the pillows until her head touched the wall behind her.

"Feel better?" Al asked her.

"Much… thanks again." She smiled over to him.

"It's no problem…" Al shook his head. "Maybe something in your stomach will help you get back to sleep. It usually helps brother."

Manami's smile faded a little at the way he said that. It's been so long that Al had a body to feed… it sounded like he's forgotten how good it feel to go to sleep with a full stomach.

And here she was, denying herself food and sleep right in front of him… like she had said to him before, these were things that she and Ed regularly took for granted… and Al would never voice his frustrations about it.

Or maybe he did, but channeled it into scolding Ed and her to take better care of themselves. That was definitely like him.

Instead of saying something about it, Manami instead went to wiggle under her blankets to lay under them, then rolled onto her side to face Al.

"So…" She decided to change the subject. "Where do we go from here?"

"Hmm?" Al looked over to her.

"Do you or Ed have some kind of lead on where to look next?" She clarified.

"Oh…" Al looked up to the ceiling. "I believe brother mentioned wanting to talk to that Xingese girl."

"Why's that?" Manami blinked.

"Apparently we weren't the only ones who couldn't transmute when we were underground…" Al looked back to her. "Alchemists above ground couldn't, either."

"Huh… so Ed thinks the answer is to learn alkahestry." Manami sighed. "Yeesh… if I knew it was gonna be _that_ useful, I would've tried to learn it when I was at Xing."

"Alkahestry…" Al echoed the word, going to look back to the ceiling.

"Not that it's any more likely we'd learn anything from Scar but…" Manami hummed. "I still can't help but wonder how _he_ would know alkahestry? Or was he doing something completely different?"

"Fair question… we might never know." Al shrugged.

Manami sighed, but then went to yawn afterwards.

Al chuckled softly. "Should I let you sleep?"

"Mmm..." Manami hummed. "I just hope… I don't have another…" She trailed off.

"I already offered to stay, if you want." Al offered, looking over to her to see her eyes closed. "I can wake up if you start stirring again." He then chuckled.

"Heh, at least you'll be falling asleep in a bed this time…"

"Oh yeah… I fell asleep on you at the piano last time…" Manami's eyes slowly opened again. "I don't think I actually got to apologize for that…"

"That's okay, you don't have to apologize." Al shook his head. "Though you must've been really tired, to fall asleep on something cold and metallic like my armor…" He looked away.

Manami grew quiet. She felt her cheeks start to sting again.

"I don't know…" She mumbled quietly, going to close her eyes again and pull her blanket over her shoulder to sort of hide her face.

"I thought you were pretty comfortable…"

She was pretty drowsy, but not drowsy enough to let herself get away with that comment without silently scolding herself. What a stupid thing to say…

"... hmm," Al, on the other hand, sounded happy. "I'm glad…"

When it came to who treated him the most like a human, Al would always think of Ed, Winry, and Manami… but he noticed that— especially lately— something about Manami was different.

Sometimes, she would say something, or she would smile a certain way at him… and it would make him feel something that he couldn't describe. He felt that right now… and he reached up to put a hand on his chest plate. He swore that the feeling would well up inside, right here where his heart would be if he were in his normal body…

He was pretty sure it was a happy feeling… what else would it be? But it was only when he felt that kind of happiness, even if for a second, that he felt the most like a real human again.

Maybe it was because he missed her? Was he still coming to accept that she was really here, after all those years of being gone? Maybe his emotions were out of whack, because he was dangerously close to losing her again.

He then heard Manami's breath start to become slow and deep in between, and he looked over to see her fast asleep.

He watched her, recalling that she slept the same way that he remembered… on her side, with the blanket pulled over her shoulder, and the end of the blanket balled into a loose fist that she held over her mouth.

"... hmm," Al hummed, happily. "Goodnight, Manami..."

* * *

Manami groaned softly as she felt herself waking up from her sleep. Her eyes cracked open to see the sunlight peeking in through the curtains, which helped her come to.

She closed her eyes again as she stretched out her legs, down to her toes, before curling her legs back up to her body and opening her eyes again. Her vision had cleared and her eyes moved up to see the daylight covering the doors, walls, and ceiling of the room. She went to sit up and stretch her arms over her head as she let out a big yawn.

Despite the nightmare, Manami realized that she slept very well after the fact. She wondered if it was because Al was there until she fell asleep…

Al...

She looked over to her bedside to see that he wasn't there to greet her. It made sense, she thought, if Al ended up leaving the room after a few hours, or at least until Ed had gotten up.

Still, she felt a twinge of disappointment.

Manami tried to dismiss it in her mind and instead went to get dressed and properly groomed for the day. It wasn't until she finished that and returned to her bedside that she went to pick up her pocket watch to check the time.

"?!" Two in the afternoon?!

She quickly went to leave the room to knock on Ed and Al's door. No response. They must have left already…

She remembered Al mentioned that Ed wanted to see the Xingese girl, who she knew was at Doctor Knox's place… but she had no idea where that was.

"Well…" She sighed to herself as she went to walk down the hall. "If they needed me, they would have woken me up to bring along!" She convinced herself.

She would first start with going to the dining hall breakfast… or lunch, at this point… but after that, she considered the rest of the day to be a free day.

She was tempted to go back in her room and lay in bed all day… but then she thought of something else. She paid a good number of visits to Elicia and Gracia, but the last time she paid Maes a visit was… the day that she found out he was dead. Sobbed so harshly for who knows how long... and even fought with Mustang.

She figured that she should pay him a proper visit.

* * *

Manami arrived to the grave of Brigadier General Maes Hughes with a small bouquet of flowers. She remembered that, when she was little, she would go with her mother to visit Shiori's grave.

They would always bring a bouquet of Shiori's favorite flower... the Peony.

"Hope these are okay..." Manami mumbled, setting the bouquet down on his grave before going to sit down on the grass in front of it.

"I never got to ask which flowers were your favorite, but... well, these were my sister's favorite. I guess you've met her by now..." She forced a small smile at the silence as a response.

She imagined a few things she thought that he would say— if his words could reach her.  
 _  
"She's like a little mini-you!"_

" _I'll take any flowers you give me!"_

" _Where have ya been?"_

"To hell and back..." Manami sighed, tilting her head back to look up at the sky.

It was so odd, everything being so calm… there was no running, fighting, just a beautiful blue sky with white fluffy clouds crawling across it. She realized at that moment that she didn't like it.

Running and fighting gave her a reason to not think too much. Maybe that was why she had the nightmare? The last time she had another nightmare was probably the last time that things were slow… they were taking the train to Dublith from Rush Valley. Before they fought Greed, before Bradley killed that girl inside Al's armor...

That was almost a month ago, but it felt like it was only a few days… a week, tops.

"You've been gone that long already, huh..?" Manami looked back down to the tombstone in front of her.

"You would always say that time flies. I guess I know what you mean now."

Once again, silence.

"..." Manami sighed softly and went to stand up. "Silence doesn't suit you."

She forced a chuckle and went to stuff her hands in her pockets, looking over his name on the tombstone one last time.

"I should probably find Ed and Al. I have no idea what they're up to…"

But then, she remembered one of the last things Maes had said to her. Back in her old bedroom, after getting out of the hospital after the Lab Five incident...

" _I trust you to lead those boys in the right direction and keep them, and yourself, out of danger."_

"..." Manami sighed softly, her eyes narrowing a little. "I've been doing a real lousy job at doing that, haven't I..?"

And then she turned to walk away from the grave and out of the cemetery.


	40. Chapter 40

The next few days were spent at the Central HQ library, where Ed, Al, and Manami desperately searched through just about every book in the library for _anything_ on Alkahestry.

Unfortunately, the many books they got their hands on had barely _any_ information on the country of Xing, much less it's alkahestry.

While Ed was getting more and more impatient, Manami was getting more and more upset with herself that this wasn't something she looked into while in Xing…

"This is stupid," Manami said with a heavy sigh as she slapped a book shut and tossed it in front of her on the table.

"We have to keep looking…" Al said, not looking up from the book he was reading, and sitting across the table from her.

Ed was making his billionth trip to scan the aisles of the library once more, to hopefully find books that they looked over or missed before.

"For the biggest library in the nation, it seems to only know about _this_ nation…" Manami trailed off when she noticed people standing around, staring and pointing at Al while whispering to one another.

She lost count how many times this happened today, but this time finally set her off.

"Excuse me, could you move _along?_ " As she stood to look the strangers in the eyes, Manami slammed her hands down on the table, making Al jump. By now, he had tuned them out to where he honestly forgot they were there, but...

"This is a library, not a circus, so quit gawking and go read! Maybe pick up a book on _manners_!"

"Manami…" Al hushed her as the people awkwardly scurried away. She went to sit back down in her chair with a huff.

"Someone had to call them out."

"It didn't have to be you."

" _You_ weren't going to."

Al sighed.

"That doesn't matter. We need to be focusing…" He tried to change the subject.

"As far as I'm concerned, we should be planning a trip to Xing." Manami shook her head. "We've already wasted three days. Your brother is going to explode if we don't do anything productive soon—"

She stopped when she noticed a little boy standing nearby, staring at Al.

Great. Another snot-nosed brat staring at Al again. Manami gritted her teeth and went to scold him.

"Are you—"

"Are you Alphonse Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist's brother?!" The boy asked excitedly, starting at the same time that Manami did, but she stopped immediately once the boy said Al's name.

Not only did he know him by name, but he also knew that he was the _brother_ of the "FullMetal Alchemist." Most people got that mixed up, since he was in the suit of armor and everything…

"U-Uh, yeah…" Al seemed to be just as surprised.

"Then are you Manami Kami, the Wind Alchemist?!" The boy whipped his head to look at Manami, and she blinked in surprise.

He knew her, too?

"Yeah... that's me." She answered.

"Awesome!" The boy squealed, way louder than anyone should in a library. Manami glanced around and noticed that people were staring at the from all around…

Well, at least it wasn't because of her this time…

"Thanks, but…" She started, but Al finished for her.

"You should be a bit quieter in here…" He whispered.

"Ah," The boy genuinely didn't notice, and put a hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry..!"

He leaned in closer to whisper to them. "So, what are you studying? Something cool?"

"It's called alkahestry." Al answered, before Manami could make up a lie.

Why was he being so open to this boy?

"What's alkahestry?" The boy blinked.

"It's alchemy from the country of Xing."

"From Xing, huh?" The boy looked over the books. "But, you guys are already such great alchemists. Why learn one from another country?"

Manami could tell from Al's body language that he now regretted telling this boy about what they were researching. He looked over to her like he wanted help with that answer, and her eyes widened.

" _Like I know what to say?! I wouldn't have even told him this much!"_ Her expression said right back to him.

"Uh…" Al took a moment to think. "Alkahestry… h-has a bunch of medical uses!" He quickly said. "So I'm researching to see if there is a way to save and improve people's lives!"

"Wow!" The boy gasped in glee. "That's something an Elric brother would say!"

Guess he bought it…

Suddenly Ed bursted through the double doors with a loud BANG that led to their wing of the library.

"Al! Manami! Get ready, we're leaving!" He yelled as he ran to them with a big grin on his face.

"Be quiet, brother..! We're in a library..!" Al exasperated in a hushed voice.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Manami asked, putting a hand on her side.

"I'll explain everything on the way. We have to get movi—" Ed trailed off when he noticed the boy staring at him, eyes twinkling.

"Uhh, who's this kid?"

"He called you 'brother…' that means you're Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist!"

"Yeah." Ed answered with a small smile.

"It's just like they say! You really are a tiny alchemist!"

Ed's smile quickly curled into a frown as Manami held a hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Wh-What was that?" Ed gritted his teeth to force a smile, as he placed a hand on the boy's head. "Say it again, I'll send your little body flying into space..!"

"And you even get upset when you're called small! It's true!"

"WAAAA!" Ed couldn't contain his anger for any longer, but it was quickly capped once again when there were clicks.

Guns.

Manami and Al froze once they saw two men wearing shaded glasses pointing pistols at either side of Ed's head.

Where did they even come from?!

Ed slowly raised his hands up, not knowing what else to do.

"Step away from Mr. Selim!" One of the men ordered.

"Bahh! No, don't shoot him!" The boy cried.

But then everyone's eyes widened.

Selim… Bradley?

Oh no.

* * *

The next thing they knew, the trio was in the Furher's mansion. They sat across from Selim and Bradley's wife, Manami in between Ed and Al. The three of them sat awkwardly, straight up with their hands folded tightly in their laps.

It was so tense...

"I'm so sorry," Bradley's wife spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "It's just that Selim has admired you for the longest time, Edward."

"Huh? Me?" Ed blinked, but then his lips curled into a satisfied grin. Despite the circumstances, he was happy to have a fan nonetheless.

"Did you want to study alchemy as well, Selim?" Al asked.

"Yes! My dream is to learn alchemy and become a State Alchemist just like you, Edward!" Selim answered.

"Haha… just like me, huh?" Ed chuckled to himself, his grin only growing bigger.

Manami had to resist a strong urge to roll her eyes.

"I want to enlist and serve the military to help my father!" Selim added, which made everyone's eyes widen. Ed's smile was washed away, and he almost looked pained to ask...

"Selim, do you get along with your father? You like him?"

Manami's eyes narrowed. She was nervous the moment they stepped in this house, but this conversation was going a direction that she didn't like.

All she could think of was Bradley's warning… and his threat to strike down the ones they loved if they didn't abide by that warning.

"Yes, of course!" Selim's answer snapped her out of her thoughts. "He's an amazing man! He works harder than anyone else in the world!"

The trio hummed in response, Ed and Manami forcing smiles, which quickly faded when the door opened to reveal Bradley stepping into the room.

For a split moment, Manami and Bradley's eyes met, and she could swear that his eyes were burning into hers... making her shrink in intimidation.

" _Have we already gone too far?"_ Was all that she could think.

"Daddy's home!" Selim squealed as he ran over to hug Bradley's legs, breaking the eye contact.

Manami's nervousness must have been outwardly showing, because Al had noticed and nudged her gently. When she looked back at him, he only gave her a nod that she felt was meant to say, " _It's alright."_

"Hello, little one!" Bradley sounded genuinely happy to see his son, patting the top of his head.

"What are you doing home so soon, dear?" Mrs. Bradley inquired.

"Well, I had a break in my day, so I wanted to see my family. I also heard that the FullMetal and Wind Alchemists were paying a visit."

"Hello, sir…" Manami and Ed said in unison.

"Long time no see…" Al added, but then Bradley began to laugh.

"Long time? I just saw you three in Central Command!" He guffawed, and though Manami managed to resist the urge to grit her teeth, she gripped her pant legs in tight fists.

" _He's mocking us now…"_

Bradley went to sit on the couch next to his wife, where tea was then served to everyone. After explaining how the trio got dragged here in the first place, Bradley nodded in understanding.

"So Selim found you three at the library… I see." Bradley went to sip his tea.

Manami wondered to herself if Selim was going to tell Bradley what they were researching… and if that meant trouble for them.

"Are you three wondering why he doesn't look like me?" Bradley suddenly asked, making the three flinch.

"Huh?" Manami blinked.

"Not at all, sir." Ed answered. "It hadn't even crossed my mind."

"Well, it's because we're not related by blood, you see." Bradley said to them.

"We couldn't conceive, so we adopted Selim as our son and he's been wonderful." Mrs. Bradley added, and Manami's eyes narrowed.

Of course. Homunculi can't reproduce.

"I'm proud of my boy," Bradley went to pat Selim's head. "He's growing into a fine young man."

"Stop daddy, you're embarrassing me!"

The trio went quiet again. Seeing Bradley like this… pretending to be a father, a family man… he probably didn't actually care about them at all.

It was all an act.

"Is something the matter?" Bradley asked, breaking their trains of thought.

"Not at all." Manami answered smoothly, despite her nervousness before.

"It's just… we only ever see you at Central Command and working, so…" Al trailed off.

"It's a side of you that we're not used to seeing." Ed finished, his voice quiet.

Bradley nodded. "I see… well, as you can see…" His expression darkened once again. "Even a man like me… has a family waiting for him back home."

Instead of shrinking in intimidation this time, Manami felt anger rising up in her.

Maes had a family waiting for him too…

"I think we should get going." She said, using all of her will to keep a neutral tone and expression.

Ed looked over and noticed her internal struggle. While she was doing a good job at hiding it, he could see it all in her trembling eyes.

"Already?" Selim whined as they went to stand.

"Don't worry Selim…" Bradley smiled softly. "The FullMetal and Wind Alchemists are welcome here, anytime."

* * *

The moment Ed, Al, and Manami stepped off the property of the Bradley mansion, Ed was the first to speak up.

"That was stressful..." He groaned.

"You said it." Al nodded in agreement.

"The words I'd use are terrifying. Humiliating. Infuriating." Manami muttered in response, stuffing her hands in her pockets and looking away.

"Interesting word choice…" Ed looked over at her, noticing how she was glaring down to her feet.

"The way Bradley looked at us when he came in the room… then that 'family' comment… like he and his _real_ family weren't the reason that Maes never got to go home to his." She said bitterly, harshly kicking a pebble on the sidewalk. "And he just laughs as we walk on eggshells... I hate it."

The Elric brothers were silent. They could only glance at each other. She had every right to feel the way she did… so what could they say?

"So, what's your big idea?" Manami decided that changing the subject was best. "Before we had to entertain the Bradley family— you said we're going somewhere?"

"Oh," Ed blinked and then reached in his breast pocket for an envelope. "We're going north. Major Armstrong gave me this letter of introduction to get us into the Northern Wall of Briggs."

"Why north?" Al asked.

"Because that's where the Xingese girl and her cat went, of course!"

"You know that for sure?" Manami raised a brow. "Or are we just going off of nothing? Because we could go to Xing for a definite—"

"It's not nothing, and it's way more feasible of a trip than Xing!" Ed interrupted her.

"Alright, if you say so…" Manami held her hands up. "But we need to get warmer clothes than what we got." She gestured between herself and him.

"And you're buying all of it, since you still haven't paid me back yet."

"Alright, alright... yeesh."


	41. Chapter 41

"NORTH CITY! NORTH CITY STATION!"

After a long train ride, the trio stepped out onto the platform. Manami and Ed could already feel how much colder the air was, compared to Central.

Ed kept his long red coat, though he added some fur to the lining thanks to some alchemy, while Manami used alchemy to extend her black coat to be the same length as Ed's; she even even added a felt lining to the inside of it.

Frankly, Ed and Manami did more fabric shopping than clothes shopping. It was more cost effective to alter their clothes instead of buying new clothes entirely. Ed only needed some undershirts and leggings to wear under his pants. Manami needed the same, as well as a blue turtleneck sweater to wear under her black coat, a gray pair of gloves, and snow boots that went up to the knee.

They hurried excitedly out of the train station, and Ed looked up to see snow lightly falling from the sky.

"Guys look! There's snow!" He gasped, with a big grin on his face.

Al and Manami caught up to him and then stopped to look around, admiring the view. The whole courtyard was covered with a thin layer of pure white snow.

It was beautiful..!

Manami looked over to notice Ed start walking down the steps of the train station, Al following behind him. She glanced over to see a small pile of snow at the base of a pillar and smirked devilishly.

With a quick scoop of her hand and packing the snow together to make a rounded shape, she chucked it to hit Ed square in the back of the head.

"Gah!" He yelled out and lost his balance so that he fell down the last three steps on his butt.

Manami didn't mean for that last part to happen, but she couldn't hold back her laughter nonetheless. Before she knew it, she was straight up cackling and holding her sides.

"Manami!" Ed yelled, rolling to sit on his knees and rub his bottom while shooting her a glare.

"I-I'm sorry..!" Manami managed to say through her giggles. "I-I didn't know you'd fall..!"

This was a rare moment where Al was glad he didn't have a face, otherwise his brother would see that he was struggling to hold back his own laughter.

"Al, help me up..!" Ed groaned. "I might've busted my tailbone and all _she_ can do is laugh..!"

"I don't think your tailbone is broken, brother…" Al said softly as he went to help him up.

"I mean it, Ed... I really didn't know you were gonna fall. I'm sorry." Manami had finished laughing and came down the stairs without so much of a slip or stumble.

"Whatever. I'll get you back for it." Ed muttered and turned his head. "I need a minute to sit…"

They found a bench with ease and Ed plopped down on it, still rubbing his lower back.

"You know, brother… it would've helped if you were more coordinated." Al said, sitting down next to him.

"Shut up." Ed snapped. "You're supposed to be on my side. It was just a little slip…"

"Sorry again, Ed." Manami said, actually feeling bad that he got hurt at this point. "I couldn't help it… we don't normally have this snow back home."

She went look up at the sky, the Elric brothers following her gaze.

"That's true..." Ed hummed but then suddenly remembered.

"Ah, you guys remember that one big snowstorm we had?"

"Huh?" Manami blinked while Al looked up in thought.

"Oh, yeah! I remember!" Al jumped in. "We had a snowball fight!"

"Yeah!" Ed grinned. "And we made a big snowman!"

"..." But Manami couldn't remember.

"What year was that..?" Ed thought aloud. "I think it was…"

He then remembered. Manami understood once she saw his smile fade.

"After I left." She said quietly, managing to hide any trace of disappointment in her features.

That would explain why she didn't remember.

"Sorry…" Ed could only offer a quiet apology, but she shook her head.

"It's okay. My own fault." She said, forcing a believable smile.

She thought it would be a good idea to change the subject, and quick.

"You hungry at all, Ed? I am, and we got some time before our train to Briggs takes off."

"I guess so…" Ed went to stand, followed by Al, and the three of them went to walk.

* * *

The trio reached the more northern area by train, and then found a gentleman on horseback that carried a long wagon that offered to give them a ride to where they needed to go. While Ed and Al sat on the edge of the wagon to where their feet dangled off the edge, Manami laid on her back with her legs crossed and her arms resting behind her head.

She had been quiet since their last conversation…

"Alright, kids. This is your stop." The man called to them, as his wagon came to a halt.

Manami and the Elric brothers got off the wagon and looked around, only seeing a wooden archway that led down a snowy path.

"Follow this path here and it'll take you straight to Fort Briggs."

"Thank you." Ed and Manami answered, looking back to bow their heads.

"One more thing… you, in the armor." The man looked to Al, who pointed at himself questioningly.

"Yes, you. Is that automail?"

"No…"

"Okay, good. You should be alright, then." The man nodded to them before setting off once again.

"..?" Manami tilted her head.

"Should we have mentioned… that you have automail, Ed?" She asked quietly.

"Beats me." Ed shrugged. "He's too far gone now to ask now—"

"Stay on that road if you want to live!" The man suddenly shouted back at them, before he disappeared under the snowy horizon.

"..." Manami swallowed. "Is it too late to go to Xing instead..?" She asked.

"Way too late. Come on, we'll be fine!" Ed went to walk under the archway and lead the way down the snowy path.

* * *

Of course, it wasn't a pleasant walk in the park...

Probably in the middle of their trek, the trio got caught in the middle of a thick snowstorm. Manami considered it a blizzard… they could barely see a foot ahead of them. She and Ed were freezing down to the bone. If any of them spoke, they had to yell as loud as they could to even remotely be heard over the whirling wind around them.

"Can't you make this wind stop?!" Ed yelled to Manami, who raised her free hand to her ear. He was only a few feet away from her and she still couldn't hear him over the heavy gusts.

"MAKE THE WIND STOP!" He yelled louder, and her face twisted to a scowl.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"YOU STOP AN EARTHQUAKE AND THEN GET BACK TO ME!"

Ed groaned.

"HOW DO WE KNOW IF WE'RE EVEN ON THE ROAD STILL?!" Al asked.

"WE'RE FINE!" Ed yelled back. "TEACHER WAS THROWN OUT HERE AND SHE SURVIVED… IF SHE COULD DO IT, SO CAN WE!"

"THERE'S NO WAY!" Manami shook her head.

"SHE DID!" Ed barked back at her. "SHE TOOK DOWN A BEAR AND EVERYTH—"

They heard a loud THUD behind them, which they would have questioned if they didn't _feel_ it as well… they slowly turned to look back to see a dark silhouette towering over them, even taller than Al, his breath misting in front of his gritted teeth.

"GAAAAH! BEAR!" Manami shrieked.

Ed quickly transmuted his automail arm into a blade as the bear lifted it's arm, but instead of a paw, they saw something shiny. It looked like metal...

"..?" But before they could think anymore on it, the beast slammed it's arm down towards them, which they narrowly dodged by jumping in different directions.

"That's no bear!" Ed yelled out, but before either Al or Manami could respond, there was a BANG! Manami quickly looked over to see something shot at Al and knocked him over.

"Alphonse!" Both Ed and Manami cried, seeing that Al was now tangled in a net and pinned to the ground.

Manami looked over to the giant who shot the net and got a good look at him. He was a burly man that was mostly bald except for a black mohawk down the middle of his scalp, with a long matching braid whipping behind him.

"Hold on a second!" Ed yelled. "Is that a military uniform?!"

"It looks mediocre, but that looks like automail too, isn't it?!" The man yelled back, making Ed and Manami blink in confusion.

"Mediocre?!" Ed gritted his teeth. "Just because it's not big and tacky like yours?!"

"Ed!" Manami yelled. "Don't argue with him now!"

" _Obviously_ you don't know what you're looking at!" The man roared. "This right here is the M1913-A: The Crocodile!"

He pointed the claw-like automail at the two of them. "Now surrender, you miserable Drachman spies, or I'll show you first-hand what this baby can do!"

"Spy?!" Manami and Ed raised their eyebrows.

"Wait a minute, we're not spie— WHOA!" Ed barely managed to dodge a swipe.

"Hold on!" Manami yelled. "We're not spies!"

She then noticed Ed reaching to hold his shoulder, his teeth gritted. He looked like he was in pain…

Oh no… not another malfunction…

Before she could act, the man used his claw to clench down on Ed's automail arm and flip him over in the snow.

"Brother!" Al yelled, still unable to get out of the net. Manami gritted her teeth as she reached for her pockets and grabbed hold of her fans. She bit her lip as she whipped the fans open, already feeling the resistance of the wind against it.

She knew that she could work with the wind if it was stagnant or at least blowing in the direction she wanted, but if it was whirling all around like this, it was too unpredictable...

The man pulled Ed up out of the snow, dangling from his automail hand still in his claws. He then yanked what looked like a string, and Manami and Al saw smoke eject from the claw. Sparks then began flying out from in between the two automail prosthetics.

"WAIT! STOP!"

"Your automail will be too easy to destroy!" The man roared.

"No…" Ed went to reach his free hand to clap with his automail one.

"I'll break YOUR automail!"

Manami's hopeful smile disappeared as quickly as it came on, because once Ed touched the claw… nothing happened.

"Huh?!"

"Is that supposed… to hurt?" The man cackled.

"WAIT! WAIT STOP!" Ed flailed about, now out of options.

"!" Manami needed to do something, and fast!

She just had to get him down, or at least far away enough to maybe get Al out of his net. That was the plan.

She quickly ran to the side to try to circle the man, but he had close eyes on her. She was making the wrong move, because once he turned to where his other hand was hidden, he quickly pulled out the same gun that shot the net at Al.

"Manami! Look out!" Ed yelled, seeing the gun in plain sight.

BANG! The gun shot as Manami ran straight for him, and waved her fan to blow the net aside. She smiled as she readied her next attack… but only for a moment, for Manami didn't see that the wind carrying the net had whirled around and changed direction, bringing the net back to catch her from behind.

"Oof!" Manami fell face first into the snow and flailed in the net in frustration. "Are you SERIOUS?!"

"Brother!" Al had finally managed to get out of his net and removed his helmet to throw to Ed.

"Thanks!" Ed caught the helmet. He then slammed it down against the claw to where the string attached to the helmet got tangled in the claw's teeth and tangled it.

Ed landed and made it over to Al, who was now helping Manami out of her net.

"Are you okay, brother?" Al asked him, and he nodded.

"Other than my arm… maybe I _should_ die here— because if I make it out of this alive, Winry's gonna kill me!"

"I'd like us _all_ to live, thank you!" Manami yelled at him.

"Well, that was impressive." The man looked up from his claw to see them. "But it's all over now…"

Manami blinked, noticing that the snow and the wind were letting up. More and more by the second, the environment around them became more visible… and her eyes widened at the sight of several men surrounding them. Other than the black pistols they were aiming at them, they camouflaged perfectly in the white snow around them.

"..." Manami swallowed and slowly went to raise her hands, Ed and Al following suit.

"Yet another gun stuck in my face…" Ed looked down the barrel of the gun closest to him with an unamused expression.

"Buccaneer!" A woman's voice filled the cold and silent air, coming from above. "Who are they?!"

In front of them they could see a gray wall. The man with the mohawk stood at attention and faced where the voice came from.

"I apologize, I didn't see you there, General Armstrong!"

Armstrong..?!

The trio looked around the wall now until they saw someone with long, flowing blonde hair. She was far away, but even so they could still see the sharpness of her eyes.

"This is…" Ed breathed. "Who the Major sent us to meet… Olivier Mira Armstrong."

"He has a sister..?" Manami asked quietly.

"They don't look related…" Al couldn't help but point out.

"I'll ask again, who are you?!" Olivier yelled down to them, her voice as cold as the winter wind.

"I'm the FullMetal Alchemist, Edward Elric." Ed answered. "With me are my brother, Alphonse Elric, and…"

"The Wind Alchemist, Manami Kami." Manami introduced herself.

"Major Armstrong sent us here to meet with the General in charge of this post." Ed explained.

There was a pause, to where Manami wondered for a moment if she heard them…

"Search them!" Olivier suddenly yelled, and Manami and Ed exchanged nervous glances.

"W-Wait! We're with the military!" Ed protested as the guards started patting them down.

"Anyone can say they're in the military. I need proof."

"We have our silver pocket watches!" Manami tried this time.

"Like those can't be easily replicated?!" Olivier wasn't having it.

"Whoa… he's hollow!" One of the soldiers got to Al.

"So you noticed…" Ed groaned. He wasn't happy about this at all.

After Ed and Manami got patted down, they were asked for their belongings to search next. They couldn't say no…

As one guard went through Ed's suitcase, another went through Manami's knapsack. Her eyes narrowed the moment the guard searching her bag pulled out her journal.

"I-If you could please handle that with care…" Manami stammered, her frown growing deeper as a weak attempt to hide her nervousness.

The guard didn't respond, but Manami still noticed that he didn't handle the book roughly. He scanned every single page carefully and even taking out the photos to examine each of them.

He saw the music written on the sheets, as well as the three pictures she valued most. Ed and Al had no idea about this journal, so she wouldn't be surprised if they asked about it later… she didn't mind showing them the photos, but... she wanted the music to be kept a secret.

And a secret it stayed, for the guard stuffed the photos back in the journal and then put it back into the knapsack, without comment.

"Didn't think you were the 'diary' type there, Manami..." Ed cracked a weak joke, to which she forced a smile.

"Y-You got me..." She stammered.

Ed was much more comfortable than she was, at least considering the guns around them. He had nothing to hide, and he even felt better once the guard found the Major's letter and went to bring it to Olivier.

"That's a letter of introduction from Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Read that, and I know you can trust us."

They watched as Olivier examined the envelope on both sides.

"This is Alex, alright…" She mumbled, suddenly tearing the envelope in twos… fourths… eighths…

"What?!" Ed shrieked. "Aren't you even going to read it?!"

"A letter of introduction means nothing to me." Olivier said simply as she continued tearing the envelope into tinier and tinier pieces.

"I don't value others' opinions of a person. I prefer to judge them with my own eyes."

And with that, she tossed the shredded paper back over her shoulder to be carried away by the wind. The trio watched it fly away, but then got distracted by how much the gray wall covered their line of sight. They looked further and further up, to where they had to tilt their heads back.

"Whoa…" They all gasped in astonishment.

"Enter, FullMetal and Wind Alchemists." Olivier spoke before turning to walk inside.

"I-I can't believe how big this wall is…" Manami picked up her knapsack and threw it over her shoulder.

"It's huge!" Ed added.

"Quit gaping like _idiots_ and start walking!" Olivier yelled back at them, making them both shrink in intimidation.

"Don't be mistaken. I'm not here to babysit or coddle you just because you're _children!_ " She warned them.

"This is the Mountain Fortress Briggs! Here, only the strong survive."


	42. Chapter 42

Ed, Al, and Manami were taken inside the massive wall of Fort Briggs to be brought to their infirmary. The man known as Buccaneer who attacked them was also in there, with someone working to sever Al's helmet from his automail— in a room separated only by a thin curtain.

Apparently, Ed was on the brink of frostbite. He sat on a stool, stripped down to his undershirt and boxers, with wet and warm cloths resting on his shoulder and knee, right where the automail limbs met with the flesh. The closer the skin was to the automail, the more frozen it got.

The solution to that was having different automail than what Ed had.

"That would explain why Ed's transmutation didn't work on that guy's automail…" Manami hummed, leaning back on a nearby counter with her arms crossed.

"There was no iron to deconstruct." Ed nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, after a bunch of trial and error, we produced automail that's more flexible, lightweight, and resistant against the cold." One of the doctors told them. She had spiky blonde hair held by a white bandana on her forehead.

"It's a combination of duralumin, carbon fiber, nickel, and copper." She said, adjusting her round glasses.

"Hey doc," Buccaneer pushed the curtain aside and stepped in. "You planning to tell these punks all our secrets?"

"Why wouldn't I? They're on our side." The doctor answered, as like matter of fact.

"Pheh." Buccaneer scoffed with a twitch of his head.

"They're state alchemists." As the doctor said it, both Ed and Manami yanked their silver pocket watches out to show.

Buccaneer could only scowl. " _These kids… are the rank of Major?"_ He thought to himself.

"Anyway, you can get dressed now." The doctor changed the subject, and Ed nodded and went to do so, as she went across the room to start handling a pot of coffee.

"If you plan to be here any longer, you need to switch your automail."

Manami and Ed exchanged frowns as he finished buttoning his overshirt.

"Do you have a mechanic?" The doctor asked, now pouring the coffee into a cup.

"Uh… yeah…" Ed looked back to her as he put on his red coat. "In Rush Valley…"

"And she let you come up here without explaining any of this to you?"

"Well. not exactly…" Ed nervously as the doctor approached him with the mug. "We didn't tell her we were coming…"

"We were in sort of a rush." Manami added.

"Well, I'd rush to get her here." The doctor said. "That is, if you want to stay alive."

Ed scowled, and then went to sip his coffee. "Fine…"

"That'll be 100 Cens please."

Ed spit his drink back into the cup after the doctor said that. He glared back at her to see her hand held out, meaning that she was serious about the fee.

Ed dug in his pocket and flipped her a 100 Cens coin.

"Really… not even that good a cup of coffee…"

"I'll take one too, on his tab." Manami pointed to Ed, almost making him drop his mug.

"Are you _serious?!_ "

"You still owe me 145,050 Cens." Manami sneered as the nurse happily brought her her own mug. "Or would you like me to start adding interest..?"

"Wha..?!" Ed was rendered speechless. "Wh-Why you..!"

Suddenly, the door to the infirmary slammed open to reveal Olivier Armstrong herself.

"Hello, little red runt." She said, and Ed almost fell to the floor.

"Wh—... little…"

"I've come to discuss things with you three—"

"WAAAH!" Al's screech drowned out Olivier's words as the other doctor came into the room with his helmet. He held out shaky hands as he saw the string on top cut significantly shorter, so roughly that the ends were frayed at different lengths.

"My… my hair..!" He whined as he took the helmet and approached a mirror to see himself put it on his shoulders.

"..." He could only slump before the mirror. "It… it looks terrible…"

"Ed can fix it, can't he—"

"I believe I was speaking first!" Olivier shouted over Manami, making her stand straight up and almost fling her coffee on herself.

"S-Sorry ma'am!!"

They watched nervously as Olivier crossed the room and went to sit at one of the desks and cross her legs. On the desk was Manami's knapsack, which she grabbed and opened and reached inside.

"..!" Manami's eyes widened as Olivier pulled out her journal. She must've made a noise, because Olivier stopped to look up and eye the three of them suspiciously before speaking.

"So, you three know my brother Alex…" She started, opening the journal to flip through the pages. Manami's throat grew thick as she watched her, not daring to say a word.

"How is he?" Olivier asked as she then pulled out the three photos and went to look at each of them, much longer than she looked at the pages of the journal.

"U-Uh…" Manami stammered, distracted by her hands flipping through the pictures.

"He's great!" Ed and Al finished for her, but Olivier only scoffed.

"So, you three are childhood friends?" Olivier looked up and flipped the photo in her hand to show the three of them. It was the photo of all of them as kids, with Winry and Shiori.

Ed and Al's eyes widened and they both looked back to Manami, who avoided their glances to look down at her feet.

"Yeah… we are." She answered.

"I see. But then the armor is empty?" Olivier asked, and they flinched.

"We… don't like to talk about it to a lot of people…" Ed mumbled, his glance moving back to the spectacled doctor.

"We all got something to hide." The doctor said simply, not seeming to care.

"Well… this is something we hide because… well, it could get us court martialed…" Ed continued on.

"Even I have secrets like that." Olivier spat. "Tell me everything. No hiding anything."

To Manami's relief, she put the photos back together and lifted the cover of the journal to stuff them inside before shoving it back in the knapsack altogether, without mention of the journal's contents.

* * *

The trio explained as much as they could without mentioning the Homunculi, Father, or King Bradley. That was more for everyone else's sake. They did, however, tell Olivier everything about their pasts, including committing the taboo of Human Transmutation.

With that, the story led to how they were trying to find...

"The girl with the black and white cat." Olivier mumbled, examining the drawing of the animal, before placing it on the desk next to Manami's knapsack.

"I understand now."

"So, you'll help us—"

"I'm not _finished._ " Olivier cut Ed off. "What I _understand_ is this: you three are a couple of reckless morons who cause trouble at every turn."

Manami's eyes widened. She felt a twinge of guilt, only meaning that she somewhat agreed with her.

"How can the people of Central let brats like you run loose?" Olivier spat. "You are literally the last thing I want in my fort. Get out, _now!_ "

The trio flinched, not knowing what to say in response, and the room was deafeningly silent for a few moments.

"... that's what I _want_ to say, but you have me intrigued at this 'alkahestry.'" Olivier finally said, closing her blue eyes, and the trio glanced amongst each other in surprise.

"You three know this girl?"

"In a way…" Al answered Olivier.

"She has a skill that our country does not." Olivier's eyes opened, but were still narrow with determination.

"I want it."

Manami resisted the urge to swallow the thickness in her throat. She had a bad feeling about alkahestry going into the wrong hands, and she knew that the military's hands weren't the cleanest…

"You can never know too much." Olivier continued. "In the north, on the border to a country like Drachma, we need something like alkahestry to overpower them."

"B-But," Manami croaked, but managed to find her voice after she spoke. "Alkahestry is… it's not meant to be a _weapon."_

"It's supposed to be used for medical purposes!" Al added, clearly on the same page Manami was.

"I didn't _ask_ for your opinion!" Olivier shouted over the both of them. "You lap dogs can yelp all you want from the safety of the inner country! That peaceful life is maintained thanks to those of us who are brave enough to defend the border. I will make use of any knowledge that I obtain."

The trio stared back at her, once again speechless. They still didn't agree with how she wanted to use alkahestry, but she had a point too… before they could respond, Olivier went to stand and walk to the door.

"In the meantime… Major Miles?"

Manami looked over to the man who replied with a firm, "Yes sir!" and she noticed that it was the man who came into the room with her. He had darker skin and glasses over his eyes, which she thought was odd. It wasn't necessarily sunny here, after all.

"Put these maggots to work." Olivier commanded.

"Huh?" Ed and Manami blinked.

"But…"

"If you don't work, you don't eat." Olivier snapped her head to look back at them.

"..." Ed and Manami swallowed thickly. "Y-You're right…"

Al didn't need to eat, but was too scared to even object.

Olivier walked out the room, and Manami stepped forward to grab the straps of her knapsack and pull them over her shoulders.

"This way." The dark-skinned man known as Miles went to open the door and lead the trio out. They walked down a long hallway lined with metal pipes in silence for what felt like forever.

"So," Ed finally decided to break it. "What kind of job are you going to have us do?"

But Miles didn't respond.

Manami exchanged glances with Al, and then looked back to Ed as he spoke up again.

"One of the doctors mentioned that everyone here has something to hide. So, what's yours?"

Manami's eyes widened in surprise, but once again Miles said nothing.

"Grr…" Ed growled. "It's no fair when _you_ get to ask all the questions but never answer any…"

The three of them jumped in surprise when Miles suddenly stopped walking.

"..?"

"You really want to know?" Miles asked, and Manami saw him reach for his glasses. She started to understand once he began to pull them off, but it was when he turned to look back at them with eyes of crimson that it hit all three of them.

He was an Ishvalan..!

"I don't understand…" Ed said breathlessly. "Weren't all of the Ishvalan soldiers purged before the extermination..?"

"You're correct, but I am not from Ishval." Miles said quietly. "The blood runs through my veins, but my grandmother, father, and wife are of a different race. These eyes and skin come from my grandfather."

But then his eyes narrowed as he turned to face them completely. "Amestrians… it was your people who destroyed his land."

The trio flinched, but Manami noticed that Ed took a deep breath, like he was trying to calm himself.

"... Ishvalan, your people… destroyed our countryside." He said quietly, looking back up at Miles. "And one of you is responsible for murdering our friend's parents."

"Ed…"

"Brother..!" Manami and Al both went to interject. They were preparing to de-escalate this conversation, but...

Miles began to laugh.

"..?" Manami raised her eyebrows, watching as he stifled his laughter and held up a hand of dismissal.

"I'm sorry." He said with a grin. "That's the first time anyone's given me that kind of answer."

"Well, you only met the most hard-headed person on the planet…" Manami rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," Ed scoffed. "So, that was all just a test?"

"I know, it was rude of me." Miles nodded. "But since the war, Amestrians always looked at me with guilt and pity. Frankly, it's gotten old. But you're different."

"Well, Major…" Ed went to explain. "I've had an Ishvalan kidnap me, try to kill me, and fight alongside me. We've fought against and beside Xingese people, too."

"I've got Easten Islander blood in me." Manami gestured to herself.

"So, we don't particularly see race as something very important." Ed said. "We just treat each other as equals. I think humankind is better off that way."

"..." Manami could swear she saw the smile on Miles's face grow a little as he went to put his glasses back on.

"Let's be on our way, then." He gestured ahead of them and they went to walk once more.

"Were you on active duty, Major Miles?" Ed asked as they approached an elevator. "You know, during the war?"

"I was." Miles answered as he pressed the button next to the door. "I've been under the command of General Armstrong since then. The war began right after being posted here. Many relatives, including my grandfather, were killed in the East. I was spared, since I didn't meet the requirements for the purge."

Manami frowned a little. "And you don't… hate the military?"

"You kids are pretty direct…" Miles grinned down at her.

"Sorry if I offended you..!" She quickly apologized. "I just…"

"We're pretty ignorant, huh…" Ed chuckled after Manami trailed off.

"Ignorant State Alchemists, huh?" Miles scoffed. "Interesting."

It wasn't until they got into the elevator when Miles spoke again.

"I did hate the military's actions." He admitted. "I also had doubts as to why General Armstrong kept me as a staff officer."

"She didn't seem to be someone who'd care much about race, either." Manami thought aloud.

"No, it wasn't her I was worried about." Miles shook his head. "It was the other soldiers stationed here. It would've been easier for her to get rid of me than to deal with all of their discord. One day, I just came out and asked her."

"What did she say?" Al blinked.

"That my blood had a diverse sense of value. That I can see this country for different points of view."

"Sounds about right…" Manami chuckled weakly. Olivier was very into the idea of having the biggest variety of weaponry at her disposal, it wasn't surprising that she saw a variety of races and perspectives as useful to her, too.

"Her words made sense." Miles nodded in agreement. "I even asked her, what if the Ishvalan blood could not forgive the military? Guess what she said…"

"What's that?" Ed inquired.

Miles smiled weakly. "'Come at me. I accept a challenge on behalf of the military anytime.' Her eyes were even saying that she was ready to cut me down all by herself."

"I'd believe it…" Manami whined as the elevator doors open, letting in a sharp gust of wind that chilled her to the bone. She wrapped her coat tighter around herself as they stepped out onto a small landing where they could see the dark shadows of the mountains in the distance.

"You guys know the law of the land here?" Miles asked, and Manami could see his breath misting and dissipating as he walked ahead.

"Survival of the fittest." Ed answered.

"Exactly." Miles replied. "The weak die, the strong live. It's a truth that stays the same 24 hours a day, 365 days a year. It doesn't favor race, nationality, or gender…"

"Whoa!" Ed suddenly tripped his foot on an uneven section of the floor and went to fall forward, but Manami jumped back as an icicle fell from above, shattering right in front of her.

"Ed!" She snapped, watching as he froze in place with both arms outstretched and his left leg up in the air behind him.

" _That_ ," Miles pointed to the shattered icicle at their feet. "Was survival of the fittest. Luck was on your side."

"Well, I'd be even luckier if you _watch_ your step from here on out, Ed…" Manami muttered with a heavy sigh of misty breath.

"I'm sorry, okay..?!"

"So, these icicles need to be scraped off, so that doesn't happen to someone else who has _bad_ luck." Miles said, going to look over at the trio to see them looking up at all the icicles above.

"That will be your job for the evening."

He then pointed to a small door. "The ice picks are in that closet. When you're done, one of my men will show you to your quarters."

And with that, Miles walked away and the trio went to get started.


	43. Chapter 43

Al was picking the icicles with ease, while Manami managed to get a few of the lower ones. Ed, meanwhile, was struggling to reach any of them…

"Can't… reach…"

"You're better off sitting on Al's shoulders or… something!" Manami managed to knock down another icicle.

"That's embarrassing!" Ed snapped at her. "It's your fault that you keep getting the low ones before I can!"

"I'm getting what I can reach as fast as I can, so we can be _done_ quicker!" Manami snapped back. "I'm freezing!"

"Grr…" Ed growled in response as he gave up and pulled his ice pick down to the ground so he could lean on it. He watched her for a moment, and then his eyes narrowed.

"... I can't believe you had that picture of all of us this whole time."

Manami instinctively flinched and accidentally dropped her ice pick over her head, and it fell behind her with a loud SNAP!

"..." She sighed and went to pick it up, feeling both Ed and Al's eyes on her.

"I never meant for that journal, or anything inside it, to be brought up." She said quietly.

"Why not?" Ed asked, as Al scraped off another icicle that fell and shattered on the ground. "I mean, I get the diary part, but…"

"Did _you_ bring any pictures with you when you burned your house down?" Manami looked back at him with no real expression.

"..." Ed shrunk a little nonetheless. "No…"

"Because it would only remind you of the past you left behind, right?" Manami sighed softly, then went to lean the ice pick against a nearby wall before crossing her arms and looking out to the dark mountains in the distance.

"In the beginning, those pictures were more of a punishment than a pleasant memory." She said quietly. "It was a reminder of what I lost and— at the time— what I thought I would never have again. My family. My friends. My home."

"..." Ed and Al were silent for a brief moment before Ed let out a sigh.

"... geez, Manami..." Ed mumbled. "You're so dramatic."

"Brother…" Al attempted to interject as Manami snapped her head to frown back at Ed.

"I think you can relate to the idea of carrying something that reminds you how you can't turn back."

Ed's eyes went wide, and then quickly narrowed. He knew that Al didn't understand the underlying truth at that statement, but... the way she looked at him… and that tone… it all told him that she _knew_ about his pocket watch.

But... how could she?

"So, they're pictures of us and your family?" Al asked, before he could notice Ed's expression.

"The third one is a newer one— of me with the Hughes family." Manami answered, forcing a small smile before looking out once again.

"I didn't want to be in the picture, but Maes insisted." She recalled. "He refused to let the photographer take the picture until I got in with them. Now... I'm glad he was so persistent."

"..." Ed and Al looked down to their feet. Even Al lowered his ice pick now.

"… I'm glad I have these pictures now, at least." Manami broke the silence, now trying to lighten the mood. "They now serve their intended purpose. I miss those days, but I can at least reminiscence in them now."

She then looked back up to the icicles. "So, would you guys judge me if I used a little bit of alchemy to—"

"Is that really you?" She stopped when they suddenly heard a familiar voice. The three of them turned to look back and saw someone approaching them. He was holding an ice pick like theirs. Manami was the first to realize…

"Officer Falman?" She blinked.

"Manami? And the Elric brothers?" Falman was also blinking in surprise. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Us? What about you?" Ed asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"We thought you were sent to North City…" Al added.

"Yeah… I was for a little bit, but…" Falman went to rub the back of his head. "But then they bumped me up here to the Fort."

"Ah, you got promoted!" Al noticed a star on the shoulder of Falman's uniform. A symbol of a milestone of ranks within the military.

"Yeah, I did!" Falman's smile grew a little with pride.

"Congratulations!" Manami grinned, but then it quickly faded when she saw his ice pick. "But, why do they have you scraping icicles?"

"Unless…" Al whispered.

"They took him off the career track…" Ed finished.

"NO! DON'T SAY IT!" Falman went to turn away, his arm covering his teary eyes.

"... to hell with this." Manami said flatly, reaching in her pockets and pull out her fans.

"Manami, you shouldn't—"

"I'm too cold to argue." She cut Al off as she went to take a few steps back, and then waved both fans so that all the remaining icicles broke off under her gusts and flew out over the edge.

"Work's done— let's get inside where it's warm, please!"

* * *

Falman had taken the trio inside on a tour, and had brought them down to the lower areas of the fort.

"This is the development center." He said, gesturing to the huge room as they walked inside. There was a bunch of machinery, as well as a tank that was surrounded by people working together to cover it with a tarp.

"General Armstrong came up with the idea to form a team that would gather the country's leading technologies to develop into weapons." Falman explained as they watched the people down below working diligently.

"Does that include combat automail?" Ed asked, pulling his gaze away to look at Falman.

"Absolutely." He nodded. "Come on, I'll show you."

He led them down a staircase, and Ed and Manami noticed immediately that this room was warmer than the rest of the fort, making Manami sigh in relief. They looked up to see giant metal pipes along the walls, along with a structure that had a bunch of giant fans spinning.

"This is the lowest floor in the fort." Falman said.

"Sure is warm…" Ed commented.

"Can we sleep in here?" Manami asked with a sheepish grin.

Falman grinned as well as they continued to look around in awe. "All the fort's lifelines are in this room. Even if we're attacked up above, this part doesn't feel a thing."

"Move out of the way!" A gruff voice yelled from behind them and Manami and Ed were shoved aside by a man holding a giant pipe.

"Not the best place to stand!"

"S-Sorry!" The trio all said in unison, though Manami frowned a little.

"'Excuse me' would've worked too…" She muttered under her breath.

"Bobby, it's over here!" Another man from across the room yelled, and the man who shoved them approached him and put his ear against the giant pipe they all stood in front of.

"Do you hear it?"

"Yeah…" The man known as Bobby moved to his hands and knees and pressed his ear against the floor.

"?" Manami blinked at the sight of him.

"It's coming… from underground." He muttered.

"What is?"

"I don't know… but it sounds like it's digging through the rock."

"Are they spies from Drachma?!"

"They're getting close!"

Right as Bobby said that, Manami and Ed felt tremors coming from under their feet.

"?!"

BOOM! There was suddenly an explosion, causing the men to run away. The trio were frozen in shock, watching as the smoke started to dissipate, a giant rose from the hole in the ground.

Their eyes widened in horror when they noticed a familiar mark on his arm… the Ourosboros tattoo!

"Oh no!" Manami gasped.

"A Homunculus?! Here?!" Ed gritted his teeth.

Still frozen in shock, the three of them stared at the giant… until they noticed that his head sunk low on his shoulders.

"... wait…" Manami raised an eyebrow.

The giant let out a snore.

"Is he…"

"Sleeping?!" They all yelled out, which seemed to wake him up.

"Huh?" He groaned. "What's this?"

"..?" Manami and Ed exchanged confused glances.

"Did…" Ed started. "That guy you call Father, from Central, tell you we were here?"

"We're just trying to find a way to get our bodies back!" Al added.

"Why should I care… about you?" The giant tilted his head, much to their confusion.

"... because… well…" Manami stammered, unable to find the right words.

"Dig a hole." The giant looked around. "How annoying. What a pain."

"... I'm starting to think…" Manami's shoulders loosened a little. "This guy's on his own agenda…"

"So, he hasn't heard about us from Father _or_ Furher Bradley…" Al nodded in agreement.

BANG! The three jumped a foot high when they suddenly heard a gunshot, and they whipped around to see Buccaneer pointing a gun at them. If Ed hadn't jumped, he would have been shot in the foot.

"Aha! You really are Drachman spies!" He yelled at them, and they quickly raised their arms.

"We're not!" They yelled back at him.

"You were talking to the intruder like you knew him!"

"We weren't!" Ed yelled with a growl.

As they continued to bicker, Manami turned her head to see the giant roaming around and approaching a huge pipe on the ground, which he began to pick up with ease.

"Uh, guys..?"

"We're not lying, we never met that—"

"LOOK OUT!" Manami yelled as soon as the giant threw the pipe, quickly reaching for her fans the moment she saw the pipe coming right for them.

WHOOSH! She barely managed to transmute a gust of wind to stop the pipe from falling on them, instead directing it to land next to them and not _on_ them.

"Would you two _shut up_ and pay attention?!" She shrieked.

"What is this place? It's big." The giant began to move again. "Can I stop digging… since I'm here?"

"FIRE!" Gunshots filled the room, with the bullets only aimed at the giant, but he seemed to be totally unaffected.

"The bullets don't work at all!" Buccaneer yelled as they all watched the giant walk over a loading dock, his oversized hand accidentally hitting the switch next to him. Unfortunately, that was the switch that began lifting the dock.

"No, no, no..!" Manami muttered anxiously, noticing that Ed began to run.

"We gotta do something!" He yelled, and Al and Manami were quick to follow him up the stairway they came from.

BOOM! An explosion big enough to shake the walls stopped them for a moment.

"What was that?!" Manami yelled out.

"We got to keep moving!" Ed went to run again, not stopping even when they heard multiple loud BOOMS this time. When they reached the upper landing, they saw three tanks in front of the giant.

"That would explain the explosions…"

But suddenly, the giant lifted his arm to bat at some crates and lockers, and the lockers went straight for a group of workers.

Without a second thought, Ed ran forward while clapping his hands. He then smacked them on the ground to transmute a giant hand that deflected the lockers from landing on the workers.

"Phew…" Manami sighed heavily in relief. That was too close…

She looked over to see Olivier eyeing them, and she swallowed nervously.

"General, it won't work!" Ed yelled to her.

"It can't die!" Manami added.

"Why not?!" Olivier barked, and the three of them froze.

What could they say?

"How do you kids know something like that?!" Buccaneer added, and they continued to struggle thinking of an answer.

They couldn't tell the truth…

"You will answer all of my questions _here and now!_ " Olivier demanded. "First off, are you Drachman spies?!"

"We're not!" Ed and Manami answered in unison.

"Is _that_ thing a spy?" Olivier pointed the sheath of her sword at the giant.

"P-Pretty sure he's not!" Ed answered.

"Does that thing _know_ you?!" Olivier asked.

"No, he doesn't!" Manami answered.

"What _is_ it?!" Olivier asked, and Manami and Ed could only grit their teeth.

"We… can't answer!" Ed finally spoke.

"Who does it work for?!" Olivier looked to Manami like she expected her to answer.

"We can't answer!" Manami felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her head.

"Why can't you answer me?" Olivier's eyes narrowed at the both of them.

"... we _can't_ answer..." Ed's eyes narrowed as well.

After a brief moment of silence, Olivier spoke again. "One final question. Are you on our side?"

"Yes!" Manami spoke up. "We want him out of here and no longer endangering anyone as soon as possible!"

"Then tell me…" Olivier finally looked away to watch the giant. "What is that thing made of?"

"His... body structure and composition is probably the same as a human's." Ed tried his best to explain.

"... I see." Olivier thought for a moment. "Buccaneer, bring me tank fuel!" She demanded.

"That won't work!" Al said.

"Burning it won't make it die!" Ed said.

"Are you an idiot?" Olivier glared back at them for a moment but then looked to the giant. "I understand that we can't kill it… so we're going to do the next best thing: stop it from functioning."

And then they saw her lips curl into a small smirk. "Now you're gonna see the Briggs way, kids."

"The Briggs way?" Ed asked, as the trio stared at her rare smile.

"You bet," Buccaneer's big hands suddenly landed on top of Ed and Manami's shoulders, and he gripped them so that he could turn them to face him. "Come give me a hand, alchemists."

And with that, he quickly wrapped his arms around both their sides and lifted them both under each arm.

"Huh?!"

"You too, Tin Man!"

"You don't have to carry us!" Manami shrieked.

"Would you rather be led at gunpoint?!" Buccaneer sneered, making her shrink.

"N-No…"

"Then shut your hole. We're going!" Buccaneer stopped to notice Falman nearby.

"Who's this?"

"A good friend of ours." Ed smirked to himself.

"Okay, you help too." Buccaneer huffed before he began walking.

"HUH?!" Falman started to shake as he and Al went to follow after them.


	44. Chapter 44

"Hurry up! And you better not spill any!"

Buccaneer had the trio, as well as Falman, load gasoline into multi-gallon cans. Everyone was only able to carry one can except for Al, who trucked ahead with one can under each hand. Manami, Ed, and Falman were struggling just to carry one, while Buccaneer only carried one because he had a gun pointed at them with his other hand.

"Is the gun…" Manami grunted under the weight of her can. " _Really_ necessary?"

Before Buccaneer could respond, they heard loud rumbles from below… which only meant that Olivier was dealing with the Homunculus.

"If it puts a pep in your step, then yes!" Buccaneer finally answered. "Come on!"

They were led to an elevator which took them up. Buccaneer explained on the way that Olivier was going to send the Homunculus up to them, where they would then pour these cans of gas on him.

"And then what?" Manami asked.

"You two, go up into the rafts!" Buccaneer ordered Ed and Falman, ignoring her. The two didn't waste any time going up the stairs and readying themselves up above.

"You two, come with me. Remember, as soon as he's in sight, douse him!" Buccaneer directed Manami and Al to follow him into a hall nearby.

Just as Manami opened her mouth to ask again, there was a ding that caught everyone's attention.

"Where… am I?" The Homunculus stepped out from the elevator.

Buccaneer then ran out and grabbed his arm, and much to everyone's surprise, he managed to throw the Homunculus over him! The Homunculus landed his back with a loud THUD!

"DO IT, NOW!" Buccaneer yelled.

Ed and Falman lowered their cans to douse the Homunculus with the gas first, then Al and Manami came from the hall to empty their cans on him, too.

They did it!

"Okay… what now?" Al asked nervously as Ed and Falman landed to join them.

"Yeah," Ed nodded in agreement. "You never told us how you plan to—"

Ding!

They looked back to see the elevator opening once again, but froze in terror as they looked down the barrel of the tank Olivier was in.

"Sh-She came up in the freakin' _tank?!_ " Manami shrieked.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, BRATS!" Olivier yelled as the tank struggled to exit the elevator for a moment, but managed to lurch out.

Manami managed to cover her ears just in time before the tank fired a shot with a loud BOOM, hitting the Homunculus sending him flying back through the closed gate to fall back against the railing outside.

"One more!" Olivier commanded below her.

"We're out of ammo!" They heard the voice inside respond.

"If that's the case…" Falman pulled out his pistol.

Manami was about to question it, until she noticed that he shot not at the Homunculus, but at the icicles _above_ him. This knocked the icicles down and they fell right on his head, stunning it for a moment.

He just needed _one_ more push…

"!" Manami quickly pulled out her fans and ran forward a few feet before waving her fans, sending a gust of wind at him that made him stumble and fall backward over the railing and down to the unforgiving snow below.

He was out of the fort!

"YES!" They all cheered, Ed and Al running to Manami to throw her high fives before going to look over the railing. It was so dark that they couldn't see where the Homunculus had fallen.

"That fuel is specially blended for the cold. That stuff vaporizes pretty much _instantly_." Buccaneer explained as he approached them to look over as well.

"As it evaporates, it'll suck out his body heat…"

"And freeze." Manami finished for him, now understanding.

"And with this blizzard… that bastard will freeze down to his _brain_." Buccaneer grinned at her.

"And that monster can sleep there until spring…" Manami looked up to see Olivier standing beside Buccaneer.

"Now, take these three away."

"HUH?!" Ed and Manami shrieked when they heard Olivier's command. Before they knew it, Buccaneer saw to it that they, including Falman, were tied up at the wrists and he was dragging Ed and Falman with him, while another soldier had Manami's and Al's tied wrists attached to a leash.

"What did we do that was worth tying us up?!" Ed yelled.

"We're _on your side,_ remember?! We helped you for crying out loud!" Manami added, going to look back at Olivier who remained at the gate's doors.

"You were _forced_ to help us." Olivier retorted, her blue eyes burning into Manami's brown ones. "Or at least, that was a good enough excuse to fight. You three aren't going anywhere until you tell me _exactly_ what that thing was and what it wanted."

Manami gulped, looking down to her feet as the elevator doors closed and broke their eye contact. She then exchanged nervous glances with Ed and Al.

How were they supposed to explain..?

They went down a few floors, and the door opened to reveal cells lining each side of the room, all the way down the hall. Buccaneer and the other soldier led them down to the very end of the hall before he opened the cell to the left.

"You two get in here." He grunted to Ed and Al, which the unnamed soldier released Al from the leash to hand over to Buccaneer.

"You'll be in here, miss." The unnamed soldier gestured to the cell across from the one Ed and Al were being shuffled into.

"W-Wait..!" Al resisted, nervousness rising in his voice as he looked over to Manami. "She shouldn't—"

"No, it's okay, Al…" Manami cut him off and forced a small smile. "I'll be fine."

Al paused, knowing that her expression and tone weren't at all convincing…

"Get moving!" Buccaneer barked. "Two maximum per cell!"

"I can switch—"

"And birds don't share toilets with bees, for crying out loud!" Buccaneer cut Al off before he could even suggest the offer.

Ed tried but failed to completely stifle a snort after that comment.

"Come on, Al…" He said, going to sit down on one of the fold-out beds that felt more like a plank than a mattress.

Al watched as Manami stepped inside her cell and the soldier stepped in with her. He went to pull out a knife and cut the ropes tying her wrists.

"I'm not gonna ask again, Tin Man…" Buccaneer grumbled.

"Alright, alright…" Al said with annoyance as he walked into the cell with his brother, plopping down on the bed across from Ed with a huff.

The unnamed soldier exited Manami's cell and she looked over to watch Buccaneer cut Ed and Al's ropes as well before leaving and locking both their cells from the outside.

"So, are we going to get a guesstimation for how long we're gonna be treated like prisoners?" Manami asked with a frown once he finished locking her cell.

"It's up to you, little birdie." Buccaneer looked up to meet her eyes. "As long as it takes to get the info we want out of you."

"And what if we're unable to give you any info?" Manami asked, not at all intimidated by him.

"We want to know why you can't." Buccaneer answered, his eyes burning into hers.

"..." Manami stared back at him for a moment, but looked down when she found herself unable to come up with a response.

"... sleep tight, then." Buccaneer turned on his heel to walk down the hall with the other soldier and entered the elevator doors, that closed behind them.

"..." Manami sighed as she now went to plop down on her bed in a similar way Al did.

"Well… might as well try to get some shuteye…" Ed mumbled, going to shrug off his coat.

"Have fun with that…" Al muttered, annoyance still in his voice.

"It's kind of ironic that you're more upset about this than I am…" Manami chuckled weakly, earning Al's glance.

"Well…" Al shrugged. "Y'know…"

Manami left it at that and went to shrug off the straps of her knapsack. After reaching in the bag, she pulled out the journal.

"Can't wait to write about today's adventures?" Ed asked with a yawn as he went to lay down with his coat on top of him like a blanket.

"Oh, yeah…" Manami answered with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Stoked."

She flipped through the pages until she found the one she dog-eared the corner of. Her eyes glossed over the little bit of music she had already written, then looked to the top of the page to find it blank.

She couldn't think of a title.

"Hmm…" She would normally be able to hum the notes aloud when she wrote music, but that wasn't the case this time. She thought she could imagine the tune in her head, but that was all the harder…

She didn't realize that time had flown until she looked up when the sound of a snore coming from Ed rang through the stony hall. She glanced over her shoulder to see Ed laying on his back. While she couldn't see his face, she saw his chest rising up and down, confirming with the snores that he was definitely asleep.

Al, on the other hand, hadn't moved at all. He still sat across from Ed, his elbows resting on his knees, and his hands folded as he stared down at the floor. He must have felt Manami's eyes on him, because he eventually turned his head to look at her.

"You okay?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah…" Manami went to close her journal and put it in her bag.

"Got all of today's events already?"

"Uhh…" Manami thought for a moment. "Well, not totally…" She lied. "But I lost the motivation to finish."

Al hummed in response, looking down at the floor again. "You should try to sleep, too… unless…" He trailed off.

"It's possible." Manami understood where Al was going with this. She could have another nightmare, but this time, Al wouldn't be able to get to her to wake her up.

"That's why I tried to not have you in a cell alone…" Al sighed.

"I know… thanks, Al." Manami smiled softly at him. "The fact that you tried… it means a lot."

Al looked back at her, only wishing that he could smile back.

"I mean… it'd probably hurt more to not sleep at all than to wake up from a nightmare that I might not even have." Manami sighed and went to shrug off her coat before laying down and covering herself with it, following Ed's tactic.

"Well, if you do…" Al chuckled. "I'll tear down this cell _and_ yours to get to you so I can wake you up."

"Please don't..!" Manami said, yet unable to hold back her own laughter, making Al laugh a little as well.

"Good night, Manami." Al hummed.

"Mm… good night, Al." Manami hummed back, going to close her eyes.

* * *

_When Manami opened her eyes, she found herself somewhere that she's never been before…_

_With how this place looked, along with how floaty she felt… it almost felt as if she was underwater. The strange part was that she had no difficulty breathing. Manai looked around, finding that nothing was around her for as far as she could see…_

_But then she heard a strange noise. It was more like a voice, that she could swear was calling her name…_

_"Manami…"_

_Who the voice belonged to, she had no idea… she awkwardly moved around until she remembered how to swim, then went to start swimming upwards. Her eyes widened at the sight of a hand dipping into the water, extending it's fingers and reaching for her…_

_"Manami…"_

_She went to swim faster so that she could reach for the hand… but Manami realized fairly quickly that, the faster she tried to swim, the further away from the hand she got…_

_Manami struggled to swim and stretch her hand out at the same time, all while starting to make out a silhouette above the water, a silhouette that she could only assume the hand belonged to._

_"Manami..!"_

_She stretched her fingers as far as she could and managed to brush fingertips with the hand before feeling like she got punched in the stomach. The force sent her down into the depths of the water, away from the surface._

_She could only watch as the hand, silhouette, and light surrounding it faded away… as everything got dark around her, she tried to yell out, but all that came out were a bunch of bubbles..._

* * *

"!" Manami let out a heavy gasp for air as her eyes flashed open to see the stone ceiling above her. That was when she realized that her bed was _above_ her…

Wait, was she on the floor?

"Manami, are you okay..?!" Al whispered, a small bit of panic in his voice.

"Huh..? Wh-What's..?" Manami went to reach with one hand to hold her head, but was forced to bring up both hands, for she quickly learned that both her hands were bound together once again... this time, by a pair of wooden cuffs, held shut with an iron padlock.

"You were stirring, and fell out of your bed…" Al explained as she sat up and shivered harshly.

"Why is it so _damn_ cold..?" She muttered, seeing her misty breath rise in the air as she turned her head to look back at him.

"I'd like to know the same thing…" She heard Ed grumble and she and Al watched the blonde sit up in his cot.

"Morning, brother…"

"More restraints, huh? These are lovely..." Ed looked down at his wrists disapprovingly.

"Must've been real tired to not wake up when they put these bad boys on…" Manami went to stand up, her legs wobbling a little bit at first, but she turned to face Ed and Al's cell.

"Brother almost did wake up..." Al said. "He was upset that they took his coat off of him, and he accused me of stealing his blanket in his half-asleep state."

"Oh, shut up…" Ed frowned in embarrassment and Manami let out a weak chuckle.

She couldn't help but look off for a moment and think about that dream… she never had that one before… what did it mean?

"Morning, kids." They heard a familiar voice and saw one of the doctors they met yesterday approach their cells with a mug in each hand.

"Yes please…" Manami graciously went to reach for a mug, which the doctor handed her with a small smile before turning to Ed.

"Heard you three helped us fight off that monster." He said as he handed the other mug to Ed, and he took it.

"Thanks."

"That'll be two hundred Cens." The doctor held out his hand with a grin just as Ed took a sip.

"You're charging me?!" Ed spat the coffee back into his mug.

"A hundred Cens per mug."

Ed looked over to Manami in hopes that she hadn't started drinking yet... but she didn't even bother looking back at him as she was just about finished with her mug already.

"Did you find anything else out?" Al asked, changing the subject.

"Mm… well, Captain Buccaneer and Lieutenant Falman got a party and went down to investigate the hole. They're not back yet, last I heard. Oh, Major Miles is at the hospital too."

"What happened?" Manami blinked. "He got hurt?"

"Pft," The doctor scoffed and waved a hand. "No way. He's visiting a soldier who got admitted there. Apparently he got hurt fighting Scar."

Ed and Manami exchanged narrow-eyed expressions.

"So, Scar's in the north…" Ed mumbled.

"Wonderful. Call it a party." Manami sighed.

"There they are!" They heard an unfamiliar voice, and Manami and Ed looked down the hall as much as their bars allowed them to see a group of soldiers approaching them.

"We have orders from the General. You three are coming with us."

"Can we at least go without these ridiculous cuffs?" Manami held up her cuffs. Much to her surprise, one of the soldiers approached her and stuck a key into the small padlock holding her cuffs shut, unlocking it with a click!

"Wow, thanks!" Ed grinned as he and Al were also released.

"Don't thank us yet." Another soldier held up a length of rope, making Ed and Manami's smiles fade immediately.

They were going to be leashed. Again.


	45. Chapter 45

Manami and the Elric brothers were escorted by leashes tied around their waists back down to the "heart of the Fort," where they met Olivier. She gestured to some horses that were being lowered to the hole below and explained that they would be joining her, Buccaneer, and Falman to go down underground.

When they asked _why_ they were going down, Olivier ignored them completely.

When they got down into the tunnel, they each were assigned a horse to ride on, while a soldier behind them still kept a firm grip on their leashes.

Well, at least their hands weren't bound this time…

"Wow, this place is huge…" Ed looked around in awe.

"It's not just a hole… it's a tunnel." Manami observed.

"I still can't believe an intruder went this far under our noses…" Olivier spat bitterly.

"So, this is the furthest anyone's ever gotten inside the fort…" Al thought aloud.

"There was one other instance in my time at command here," Olivier explained. "Nearly twenty years ago, there was a strange incident where a mountain guard was attacked in the middle of winter. All we know is that an unidentified woman stole food and supplies, enough to last an entire month."

Manami noticed Ed and Al flinch, and she raised her eyebrows.

"Teacher..!" Ed mouthed silently to her, to which Manami shook her head furiously and mouthed back, "No way!"

They traveled a little further down the tunnel before Olivier spoke once again.

"This should be far enough."

"..?" The trio blinked in confusion as their horses stopped and they dismounted. Olivier went to sit down on a rock and cross her arms.

"Now," She started. "We are far away enough from any unwanted eyes or ears… so now you're going to talk. Tell me _everything._ "

Manami and Ed's eyes widened, and they stared back at the General in shock.

"You three wouldn't answer my questions, claiming that you _couldn't._ " Olivier explained. "Which tells me that this information is worth defying me. You three are risking our lives to protect something… or perhaps some _one._ "

Ed and Manami's pained expressions confirmed it.

"It's safe here. Tell me the truth."

"... we… we need your help, General." Ed said quietly— in a rare, pleading voice.

* * *

After explaining literally everything they could, Olivier was quiet for a long time… probably taking in everything she had just heard, and trying to process it all.

The only sound in the entire tunnel was the light tapping of her gloved hands, folded above the sheath of her sword.

"The Philosopher's Stone. Homunculi. Furher King Bradley. The mysterious man called 'Father'. And corruption in the senior staff." She said aloud, still deep in thought.

"And hostages, as well." Buccaneer added grimly.

"Yes…" Olivier looked up to Ed. "Your childhood friend, the automail engineer, correct? As well as Mustang's men, and…" Her eyes fell on Manami.

"The family of the late Maes Hughes."

"... did you know him, General?" Manami asked quietly.

"Not closely, no. We've done some joint-training over the years, so I know officers Hawkeye and Havoc." Olivier put a hand on her chin as she thought. "Those two are too valuable to lose."

"And Colonel Mustang?" Falman asked hopefully, but was shot down with a scoff from Olivier.

"I couldn't care less about him. In fact, seeing him fall from power would only mean one less rival in the way."

The trio chuckled nervously.

"Nevermind that, the _real_ question is…" Olivier stood up. "This tunnel. What do you alchemists think of it?"

Manami and the Elric brothers looked around before exchanging glances.

"Well? Anything?" Olivier seemed impatient.

"Well…" Ed thought for a moment. "I think it's safe to say that this tunnel has nothing to do with Drachma. Whatever the reason, it's just our country's problem."

"Which is good." The trio looked over to Olivier, surprised by her comment.

"I can handle our country's affairs." She said, her eyes narrowed. "As long as the enemy isn't involved, then there aren't any foreign tactics."

"That's not entirely true." Manami replied. "I can't help but feel that there's _way_ more to this than we think we know. We're slowly figuring it out, piece by piece, but..."

"..." Olivier pursed her lips, silently admitting that Manami was right.

"So what now?" Buccaneer asked, his arms crossed. "What's our course of action?"

"..." After a pause, Ed looked over to Falman. "Do you happen to have a map of the country?"

"A compass, too." Al added.

Manami looked between the two of them, sure that they both had the same idea… but what was it? She watched along with the others as Falman handed the Elric brothers a map and compass and they put it down on the ground.

"Now…" Ed pulled out a pen from his back pocket. "Officer Falman, can you think of any major conflicts in this country? Particularly… ones that resulted in a lot of bloodshed."

Manami blinked, looking over to Al who met her glance. She got a bad feeling as Falman listed off the locations Ed asked for, Olivier and Buccaneer even adding a few they thought of.

"And finally…" Falman seemed hesitant to say the last location. "In 1914… the riots in Liore."

"What?!" Ed and Al gasped, quickly looking over to him.

Manami blinked in confusion, thinking to herself that this had been something that happened before she joined up with them— in 1914, she was in Xing.

"How?!" Ed demanded. "I sent a report to Eastern HQ about that phony priest before things got out of hand..!"

"Yeah, our troops moved in right away and stopped the violence." Falman answered him.

"So, what happened?!" Al cried.

"Central pulled us out and took over the operations with their own men." Falman looked down to the ground. "And that's when the riots started. They did nothing to stop it."

"Oh no…" Ed put a hand on his forehead. "Damn it..!"

"Keep drawing, FullMetal." Olivier urged him. "There's nothing that can be done about it now. Sitting here and feeling guilty won't get us anywhere."

Ed gritted his teeth and went to pick up the pen once more. He circled Liore on the map with a shaky breath.

"Now... to connect the points…"

In that moment, Manami's eyes widened. It clicked on her mind, and the realization made her sick to her stomach.

"Oh my God…" She croaked, putting a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Olivier looked from her to Edward, who had his eyes narrowed as well while he drew lines connecting the circled locations on the map.

"If the entire _country_ is the shape of a circle… and if there's been bloodshed at all those locations…"

"Gah!" Falman had realized what Ed had drawn up. "Th-That's the same transmutation circle in Lab Five!"

"The one that uses human lives to make a Philosopher's Stone?" Buccaneer asked.

"That's not all…" Ed looked to Falman. "Can you confirm that all these incidents were connected to the military somehow?"

Falman took a moment to think. "... yes." He finally answered.

"... and the date of the first incident, in Riveria…" Ed pointed to it.

"That happened right after Amestris was founded." Olivier answered. "Amestris was not always this big. It actually started out very small, but we conquered neighboring countries and expanded our borders to become what we are today."

"H-Hold on…" Manami felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck. "If this country really expanded to become one big transmutation circle, and if one of the points was made right after the country's founding…"

"Then you were right, Manami." Ed gritted his teeth. "There was a lot more to this than we thought. This was the plan all along. From the beginning, this was all just their plan to make…"

"Mr. Hughes..!" Al gasped, making Manami's eyes widen.

"He said he would look into and… of course…" She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "In his position, he had more resources than anyone else..."

She felt her chest tighten, and her eyes watered. "He realized what was going on. He learned too much and he…"

She couldn't finish. She felt sick.

"Damn it…" Ed growled. " _Damn_ them!"

"I don't like this!" Olivier slammed the sheath of her sword on the map. "If this is all correct, then there is only one point that hasn't seen any bloodshed— and that's _right_ here at my Fort!"

"General!" A distant voice broke all concentration at that point and everyone looked to see a soldier arriving on a horse. "You're needed back at the fort! Lieutenant General Raven from Central is here to see you."

Manami could feel a bead of sweat roll down the side of her head. Just as they figured it out, the trouble had already arrived.

"And our time is already up." Olivier spat.

"General, I have a favor to ask…" Despite the situation, Ed seemed cool when he asked his question. It even took Olivier by surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"You think you can get some information out of General Raven?"

It seemed that Ed already had a plan...

* * *

"I apologize for the chaos, sir. We were attacked yesterday."

Olivier sat at a small table with tea, with a man with darker skin and gray hair. This was Lieutenant General Raven. Meanwhile, Buccaneer, Falman, Ed, Al, and Manami were in another room listening to to a radio. Ed had managed to rig up a microphone setup to where they could hear the entire conversation between Armstrong and Raven.

"Attacked? By whom?" Raven inquired, sounding surprised.

"I think it's most appropriate to call it… a monster. Fortunately, we were able to fend it off." Olivier answered.

Manami couldn't stop her own heart from beating harshly, ever since they figured out the Homunculi's plans in the tunnel. Right now, she couldn't imagine being in Olivier's position— she had to choose her words carefully, and just listening in on it made her more nervous.

"A monster?" Raven asked. "What ever do you mean?"

"I mean that no matter how many times we killed it… it didn't _die_ , sir."

There was a pause, and then Raven chuckled softly.

"Is that so…"

"I suspect that it was created in Drachma." Olivier said. "But… those children…"

"Children?" Raven sounded more intrigued now.

"Yes. The FullMetal Alchemist and his brother, along with the Wind Alchemist, arrived only a few hours before the attack. I suspect that they know something, but they refuse to say anything." Olivier explained. "I find it disturbing that a State Alchemist, possibly two, are doubling as spies for Drachma, so I've locked them up. Would you like to speak with them?"

"Certainly." Raven answered. "They haven't told you a thing?"

"No, sir. All they've told me is that they are researching living transmutation, or something like that. What could be more suspicious?" Olivier said, but then there was a pause.

"I've considered torturing them to get them to talk, but… I _am_ a woman, after all. I don't think I could torture _children._ "

Manami raised a brow when Olivier said this. Luckily for Raven, he didn't already know her personality enough to be able to tell that that was…

"A load of crock!" Buccaneer snickered. "She'd torture you brats without a second thought!"

It didn't make Manami feel much better to hear it out loud…

They heard Raven laugh over the radio. "But General Armstrong, aren't you known as the Northern Wall of Briggs? Walls aren't as soft as that!"

"I suppose…" Olivier chuckled. "You know, General Raven… at my age, most women are expected to have had children of their own by now. Unfortunately, I'm well past that..."

"Nonsense!" Raven protested. "You're still plenty young enough to settle down."

"But I know the clock is ticking… with every day, I'm getting older. The thought of it chills me to the bone." Olivier's tone of voice changed. "But that monster… he _can't_ die."

Everyone listened as she continued, holding their breaths.

"An immortal body… it's like something out of a dream, isn't it?"

There was a long pause, but finally Raven spoke.

"What if I told you… that, very soon... the dream of immortality will become a reality?"

"!" Everyone's gasped, all eyes glued on the radio as they listened intently.

"How about it, General?" Raven asked. "Would you be interested… in seeing an immortal army?"

"He took the bait…" Ed whispered.

"Yeah, a little too fast…" Buccaneer was frowning in the dim light.

"You think he's trying to trick her?" Manami asked, and Buccaneer scoffed.

"If he is, he won't succeed."

Raven spoke again, and they turned their attention back to the radio.

"Never dying or getting old… sounds quite intriguing, yes?"

"... honestly," Olivier finally spoke, and Manami found herself holding her breath again. "I have no idea how to answer. It's such an incredible question…"

"There are only two ways to answer, General. Either you're interested, or you're not." Raven replied.

Manami's eyes widened at the sudden realization. At the same moment, Olivier was coming to the same conclusion— this _was_ a trap. If Olivier said that she wasn't interested, it didn't seem likely that she would retain her position here… hell, she might even be offed.

They would do it in the blink of an eye...

He had nothing to lose by telling her this, but _she_ did.

"I'll admit, I'm intrigued." Olivier finally said. "But I have a question: would this gift of immortality be shared with all of my men, or just me?"

"I can tell you when the time comes." Raven answered.

KNOCK KNOCK! A banging on the door cut their conversation short.

"Pardon me…" Olivier went to get up and answer the door.

"My apologies for the interruption," A different voice spoke. "The recon team sent into the tunnel has—"

There was a pause. Everyone listening in exchanged glances.

"What's this about a tunnel?" Raven asked, and Manami swallowed.

He probably wasn't supposed to know there was a recon team in the tunnel...

"Speak, soldier." Olivier said. It would've been more obvious to show disdain that Raven now knew.

"Something's happened to them." The soldier explained.

"Understood. I'll head there immediately. General Raven, could you join me?"

"Me? Oh, yes… of course."

"We got to move." Buccaneer went to stand and everyone followed suit.

"Hold on," Ed went to clap his hands and transmute some rope. "We were tied up. Better keep the act up."

Manami had to resist the urge to groan, because she knew he was right.

* * *

Manami and the Elric brothers were once again in leashes, and being escorted by Buccaneer and Falman. Just as expected, they were approached. It took only a few moments to see that it was Major Miles, accompanied by a man in all white suit.

"What's going on here, Buccaneer?" Miles asked.

"Prisoner transfer, sir." I'm moving the Elric brothers and the Wind Alchemist from the east to the west wing" Buccaneer answered casually. "May I ask who you are escorting?"

"This is Solf J. Kimblee." Miles answered. "He's General Raven's… special guest."

Manami's eyes widened a little when she heard the name Kimblee… where did she hear that name before?

"The Elric brothers…" Kimblee seemed to recognize their names as well. "That must mean you're the FullMetal Alchemist."

Kimblee looked Al over. "Quite a fitting name—" He immediately saw the blonde grit his teeth and realized. "Oh, it's you, isn't it? My mistake."

Manami looked to Ed and saw it in his face: "If _one more person makes that mistake..!"_

She then looked over to see Solf looking over Manami now. "And this is the Wind Alchemist. If I'm not mistaken, you're the only other elemental alchemist besides Flame. I'm honored to meet such a talented young lady."

"... nice to meet you." Manami said, doing a bad job at concealing her frown.

"Alright, enough yappin' from the prisoners!" Buccaneer snapped, much to their relief.

The two groups went their different ways, and Manami looked back to see Kimblee looking right back at her over his shoulder. He gave her another sly smile and tipped his hat before turning the corner with Miles.

Manami's scowl deepened. She didn't like him… not one bit.

"That Kimblee… he's a State Alchemist." Ed said in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Manami looked back at him. That would explain how she recognized his name.

"Yeah…" He looked back at her. "The Crimson Alchemist."

Manami looked back down to her feet. She didn't need to think twice why he had that name… and who was probably involved.

Tim Marcoh… and Jared Keller.

* * *

"Alright, just like before…" Buccaneer had shackled the the trio once more and led them down the hall of cells. He opened the left cell door to gesture Ed and Al inside. "You two to the left, and you—"

"Actually, if I may have them share a cell for a moment." Everyone jumped at the foreign voice and turned to see General Raven. He approached them and looked down at Manami.

"After you, miss."

Manami turned to follow Ed and Al into their cell and swallowed thickly. This wasn't going to be good if this was something he wanted to talk to all three of them about.

She turned to face him as Ed and Al sat down on their respective beds. Raven stepped inside after them.

"You may shut the door."

Buccaneer nodded and silently followed Raven's command, letting the door shut with a loud click. Raven waited until Buccaneer had left the room before speaking.

"I am General Raven from Central City. I've heard a great deal of you three from His Excellency."

"Hello." Manami and Ed had the same lack of empathy in their tone while greeting him.

"It appears that you've been good children and kept your mouths shut." Raven commented.

"That was what we agreed upon." Ed mumbled, looking down to his feet.

"You don't seem happy about it." Raven said, his smile fading.

"That may be because we're not very thrilled about the hostages you're dangling in our faces." Manami snapped back, turning her head.

Raven sighed softly through his nose, frowning now. "You're still too young to understand. Try to see the big picture! What we're doing will be for the good of not only the nation, but the whole world! You should be proud of the opportunity to be involved!"

"Tch..." Ed scoffed, keeping his narrowed eyes to the floor.

"I understand." Raven said softly. "Right now, you feel that you're not being treated fairly... but I assure you, you will soon see how this is all for a better and brighter future and be grateful."

"D-Do you think you could release us from these cells soon?" Al asked, changing the subject. "The deal was if we didn't interfere with your plans, you would let us continue our journey."

"Of course." Raven's frown turned back into a soft smile. "You don't have much longer in here, that I assure you."

"So… that tunnel is a part of your plan then." Ed mumbled, looking back at Raven. "If they find out…"

"No need to worry." Raven nodded. "I've spoken with the General. She will be putting the Homunculus back underground and seal the hole to the tunnel."

"?!" The trio gasped and looked at him with widened eyes.

"You see..." Raven now had a devilish smirk spread wide on his face. "General Armstrong is on our side now…"


	46. Chapter 46

_Manami opened her eyes and once again found herself underwater, perfectly able to breathe._

_It took her less time to figure out how to swim this time, and she looked up to see a hand dipping in the water and reaching out for her._

_"Manami…"_

_It was that voice again. Manami wasted no time and went to swim up towards the surface, hoping that she would be able to grab the hand this time. While she swam, she squinted her eyes and tried desperately to make out whose hand it was above the water's surface._

_No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make out the face of the silhouette…_

_"Manami..."_

_She got closer and closer, and it got harder and harder to swim. She reached out her hand and stretched her fingers as far as they could reach… but, once again, right as her fingertips brushed theirs, she was punched in the stomach by that unknown force that sent her down into the depths of the water at high speed. The silhouette and hand became a shadow that soon blended with the rest of the surroundings as everything around her went black._

_She yelled out, but once again... all that came out of her mouth were bubbles._

_She remembered that she woke up at this point last time… but this time, Manami opened her eyes to find herself standing in the middle of a black void._

_"Manami…"_

_It had now occurred to her that it was not just one voice calling her name. She still couldn't place who any of voices belonged to. She stood up and looked around, only seeing blackness around her. She then looked down to her feet to see little white ripples form into giant circles around her, and noticed that where the circles stopped, people appeared all around her._

_Their backs were facing her, but she recognized them still…_

_Mom… Dad… Shiori… Tyberious… and Maes Hughes._

_Just as she recalled all of them in her mind, a bright light came from her feet, and she looked down to see that she was in the middle of a transmutation circle, and lines of light had extended and connected everyone around her in points._

_"Manami..."_

_The light got brighter and brighter until everything went white._

* * *

Manami had not fallen out of her cot this time. She opened her eyes to see the stone ceiling above her and she blinked away sleep as she processed what happened in her dream. With a groan, she slowly sat up and rubbed her forehead with her shackled hands.

"Morning." Al greeted her from the cell across from her. "Did you sleep okay?"

Manami didn't respond.

"... Manami?"

"Huh?" Manami snapped out of her trance and looked back at him. "O-Oh, sorry… yeah…" She went to rub her eyes.

Al wasn't convinced, but before he could ask, Ed let out a big obnoxious yawn.

"What happened to letting us out real soon?" He muttered as he went to sit up. "My back is killin' me."

"Good morning, brother." Al said. Manami looked over to see that be had a newspaper in his hands. She fumbled with her pocket along with her shackles, managing to pull out her pocket watch so she could pop it open and check the time. It was eight in the morning.

"Anything happen?" Ed asked, and Al shook his head.

"Nope. Not at all."

Meanwhile, Manami stood up and walked up to the door to her cell, gripping the ice-cold bars and attempting to look down the hall for anyone.

"I'm starving…" She muttered, and to her disappointment, no soldiers were there to hear her.

"Ditto." Ed sighed. "Not to mention we're so off track now… I'm getting antsy."

They all sighed. After a few moments, they heard the door open and close and they looked to see the automail engineer nurse with the bandana wrapped around his forehead approaching them.

"Morning kids." He greeted them.

"Can we please eat?" Manami asked immediately, making him laugh.

"That I don't know, but what I _do_ know is that I'm on orders to bring you some news…" The man grinned. "General Raven's dead. The General saw to it."

"What?!" The trio shrieked, Ed and Al jumping to their feet now.

"She _killed_ him?!" Manami squeaked.

"Yup, and that's all I'm supposed to tell you."

"Hey, wait! When are you letting us out?!" Ed barked after the man after he turned to go back down the hall.

"And could you bring us some food?!" Manami yelled after him.

"Who knows? Take it up with the General." And with that, he let the door shut behind him.

"Seriously..?!" Manami growled impatiently.

"Damn it!" Ed yelled, kicking his automail foot against the bars with a loud CLANG!

But before any of them could say anything else, the door opened once again. Manami peered as far as her bars allowed her until she saw Kimblee approaching them. She frowned immediately.

"Good afternoon to you three. I was wondering if I could have a word with the FullMetal and Wind Alchemists." He said with a tip of his hat.

"Ugh…" Ed groaned.

"You look awfully unhappy to see me…" Kimblee said to him and then turned to see a similar glare from Manami.

"Did I do something to upset you?" He didn't seem to mind, regardless. "Oh well. Maybe you'll be a little more grateful since I'm here to bring a visitor."

"A visitor..?" Ed and Manami raised their eyebrows as someone came from behind him. Manami's jaw dropped once she saw the long blonde hair that could only belong to…

"Winry?!" The trio shrieked, shooting glances between each other and to Winry standing in between their cells.

"Wh-What are you doing here?!" Al cried.

"I should be asking that!" Winry retorted. "Don't you know you have to get your automail adjusted for the northern climate, Ed?! Come on!"

"B-But… I…" Ed stammered.

"And I don't even want to _know_ what you did to land yourselves in _jail_ _cells!_ " Winry turned to face Manami now. "I'm not surprised by those two, but _you_ , Manami?"

"Wait a second..!" Manami found herself sputtering like Ed. "We didn't even—"

"The fact that I get a call from the _military_ before you three…"

"The military?" Ed asked, cutting Winry off. Manami felt the color drain from her face.

Oh no...

"That's right..." Kimblee went to put his hands on both of Winry's shoulders, and Manami and Ed both gritted their teeth. "The Furher was worried about you, and saw to it that you were taken care of."

It was written all in his smirk... Manami and Ed realized, in that moment, that the military's Trump Card was just played…

And that Trump Card was Winry.

"Now, Mr. FullMetal Alchemist, let's get that automail tuned up." Kimblee went to open Ed and Al's cell, but made sure to block Al from exiting.

"We just need your brother. You and Miss Kami can stay here for now."

The trio exchanged glances before Ed let out a small sigh.

"Fine." He muttered, then went to walk out with Winry and Kimblee down the hall.

A few moments after the door had shut, Manami slammed her shackles against her bars.

"Damn it!"

Al looked over to watch her plop down on her bed and hold her head in her hands.

"... we need a plan." Manami said after a moment. "And now."

"I'm open to any ideas." Al replied, sounding just as upset.

Manami opened her eyes to only see the darkness inside her palms as she racked her brain. The Furher had Kimblee bring Winry here, to remind them of their hostage situation… but was that the only reason?

No… Kimblee seemed hasty to get Ed's automail adjusted, too.

It suddenly hit her, like a horse had just kicked her in the chest. Manami lifted her head from her hands, seeing that they were starting to shake.

"Al…" She slowly looked over to him with wide eyes. "Fort Briggs… was the last point on the map."

Al gasped, seeming to understand where she was going with this.

"You don't think…"

"Th-That's why Winry's here..." Manami's eyes started to tremble. "She's fixing Ed's automail so that he can be able to do what Kimblee tells us to do. And, if we don't…"

The door to the hall suddenly opened before she could finish, but she immediately shut up. There were two sets of footsteps and they saw two soldiers who they had never seen before approach their cells.

"Miss Wind Alchemist..." One of them went to unlock her cell door and open it. "You're being summoned by Mister Kimblee."

So, these were Kimblee's men...

"..." Manami slowly went to stand up and stepped outside the cell so that her shackles could be removed from her hands. She went to rub her wrists to hide the fat that her hands were shaking.

"Right this way." The taller soldier with glasses went to escort her out of the room, and Manami looked back at Al one last time before being led out.

She silently followed the spectacled soldier with spiky hair down the hall, into the elevator, and up a few floors. She was then led down another hall until the soldier opened and held open a door for her, and she stepped inside to see Kimblee sitting at a table with two empty chairs across from him.

Ed wasn't here yet.

"Hello, Miss Manami Kami." Kimblee greeted her with that sly grin that made her skin crawl. "Please have a seat. We have some time to wait before the FullMetal Alchemist's automail maintenance is finished."

"Why invite me so early then?" Manami asked cooly, despite that her heart was pounding, as she went to take a seat in one of the empty chairs.

"Just to chat. Get to know you a little." Kimblee answered simply, gesturing to the teapot and three cups sitting in between them on the table.

"And if I'm not interested in getting to know you?" Manami asked with a frown, not bothering with the tea and keeping her eyes on him.

"Well… that's quite rude." Kimblee went to pour himself some tea and take a sip. "I don't know what I did to deserve such hostility from you."

"..." Manami bit her tongue. She didn't want to say too much.

"I think we started on the wrong foot, that's all." Kimblee set his teacup down. "I'm actually a fan of yours, you know."

"I'm not one to really have fans." Manami crossed her arms. "That's Ed's thing."

"Sure, he's a very talented alchemist… but he can't control the very air we breathe, that surrounds us at all times." Kimblee went to rest his elbows on the table and lean forward a little. "In a way, I consider our alchemy to sort of be... related."

"How so?" Manami frowned, watching with narrowed eyes as he lifted his arms off the table and open his hands, to reveal transmutation circles on his palms.

"I take that very air you manipulate, and make it explode at my will." He smirked devilishly.

Manami's frown grew deeper, and she averted her eyes. "I don't see the relation."

"Why is that? Because it's destructive?" Kimblee inquired. "Perhaps, maybe... because it _kills?_ "

"..." Manami didn't answer.

"Tell me, Manami… can _your_ alchemy kill?"

"..." Manami felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck.

"Why do you care?" She asked, glaring back at him.

"Didn't I already say? Because I want to get to know you." Kimblee said simply. "Come on, you can tell me… your alchemy, it's just as deadly as mine, isn't it?"

"..." Manami regretted the instinctive reaction of looking down to her lap, as soon as she did it.

"You don't like to talk much... but your face says it all." Kimblee smirked.

"There's no point in talking…" Manami said, so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Why not? You don't want to admit that you can be a killer?"

"Shut up…" Manami growled lowly.

"Why join the military? Or did you enlist and not consider the fact that you one day _would_ have to kill?"

"I said shut _up…_ " Manami gritted her teeth, feeling her shoulders start to shake.

Kimblee smirked at the sight of how upset she was getting.

"Tell me, can you suck the air out of someone's lungs until they suffocate? Or is it something more _bloody?_ "

"!" Manami let out a shrill cry as she stood up, using her arm to smack the entire tea set off the table. She glared down at him with burning and hateful eyes as the tea set crashed on the floor, her hand balled in a tight fist and trembling on the table.

"..." After a long pause, Kimblee chuckled softly and went to stand up.

"I'll collect the FullMetal Alchemist and meet you back here. We have important matters to discuss. In the meantime, I'll send someone to clean the mess."

Manami didn't even look up to watch him exit the room. The anxiety was so tight in her chest that it felt like it was going to explode.

She fell back into her chair and slumped, as confirming in her thoughts that her theory was right... once Ed's maintenance was finished and they both returned to this room… Kimblee was going to make them do something awful… they were going to have to kill, probably make bloodshed amounting to the other conflicts in the past…

And, if they didn't, they were going to kill Winry…

This was why Tyberious didn't want her to join the military… he knew that, if she did, his Wind Alchemy would be used as a weapon… to kill people… and it didn't matter what the Furher had to do, or who he had to strike down, in order to make sure that that weapon was used in his favor.

_"You don't want to admit that you can be a killer?"_

Kimblee's words kept running through Manami's mind, over and over... and it made her eyes fill with tears. She quickly buried her face in her shaky hands, refusing to show any tears falling from her eyes.

The only way out of this was if they thought of something soon, but they were very quickly running out of time.


	47. Chapter 47

Manami waited in silence in the empty room, staring down at her clenched hands in her lap. She jumped when the door opened to reveal Ed, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

He could immediately see in her eyes that she was terrified.

"Where's Al?" He asked Kimblee, who had followed him in the room and went to sit in the chair he sat in earlier, across from Manami.

"This is a conversation for State Alchemists only." Kimblee said. "Have a seat."

Ed let out a small sigh from his nose and sat next to Manami. He glanced over to her, but noticed that the floor next to them looked wet, like there had just been something mopped up.

"They didn't bring more tea?" Kimblee groaned. "Yeesh."

"I told them not to bother." Manami spat, her eyes narrowing as she kept them down on her lap.

"When it was your fault we lost the last batch." Kimblee sighed and folded his hands together so that he could rest his chin on the top of his hands. "I advise you to keep your temper this time around. We're on serious business now."

"What did you say to her?" Ed asked, but Kimblee shook his head.

"Doesn't matter. Right now, I'm here to tell you two that it's time to serve your duty as State Alchemists."

Kimblee lifted his chin from his folded hands. "The Furher has three orders for you two. All of which involve working with me."

He held up one finger. "First… find Scar, who has been spotted here in the North. I stress that you only find him; I'll take care of the rest." He held up a second finger. "Second, find Doctor Marcoh, who should be traveling with Scar."

Manami's eyes widened at the name. Thankfully, Ed did as well and Kimblee just took their expressions as surprise to hear that Marcoh was with Scar.

"And third…" Kimblee smirked as he held up a third finger. "You two are to carve a Crest of Blood here at Briggs."

The room was deafeningly silent for a few moments.

"... A Crest of Blood?" Ed finally asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what we did to Ishval and Liore." Kimblee's smirk grew wider. "We kill everyone and soak the land with blood."

BANG! Ed slammed his fists on the table.

"WE WOULD NEVER DO—"

He was cut off at the sight of Kimblee putting a finger to his lips, then pointing to the door where they had come from. Manami and Ed looked over to see the top of Winry's head… she was just in the other room.

"..." Both she and Ed gritted their teeth. Ed now understood why Manami looked the way she did when he came into the room. She knew…

"Guess you made the right call to not replenish the tea." Kimblee smiled to Manami. "You two really like slamming things around."

"Not as much as you like negotiations where you dangle hostages in our faces!" Manami snapped at him.

"Nothing has been mentioned of hostages." Kimblee folded his hands and rested his chin on top of them once more. "In fact, there's no negotiation to be had here. I told you two that these are orders."

There was a pause before Kimblee spoke again. "Didn't I ask you earlier, Manami… if you had considered what your duties as a soldier would entail?"

Manami flinched, her eyes starting to tremble.

"You had _no_ right to discuss any matter with my assigned partner while I wasn't present." Ed hissed.

Manami glanced at him, blinking in surprise. Ed had never referred to her as his partner before… it was almost strange to hear.

"I simply had a chat." Kimblee retorted. "But I ask you the same question, FullMetal Alchemist. You enlisted without the nerve to kill?"

"I'd say I have the resolve _not_ to kill." Ed answered with a glare.

"Interesting… weapons of war, yet determined to not kill." Kimblee thought aloud. "I suppose you could take just as much from that decision."

"You're on the wrong side of this war, Kimblee." Manami said. "What their plan is… you're betraying humankind itself!"

"I'm fully aware." Kimblee said simply, rendering her speechless.

"Then why?" Ed asked.

"Because I want to see how the world will change." Kimblee answered, with an eerie twinkle in his eye. "I want to see who will win this battle. Imagine it… Humans versus Homunculi. Which one will triumph? Which side does the world prefer?"

Manami and Ed's eyes widened in horror.

"Here they live by the motto, 'Survival of the Fittest.' A simple, yet powerful fact. Our history boils down to evolution, which all comes from survival. Homunculi consider themselves to be the next step in humanity's evolution— will we survive and prove them wrong? Or will we be exterminated and pave the way for the new superior species? That's up to history to decide… and I'm just helping it make up it's mind."

"You're sick…" Manami whispered.

"Most see me as such." Kimblee wasn't offended by her comment. "Though, that may be why I side with the Homunculi. At least with them, I have the freedom to use my alchemy for my own pleasure, without restraint. No one on the human side can offer me that. I fought for my very existence… and my very being is what I'm willing to bet on this battle."

"You're not making any sense…" Ed frowned.

"You're not following? I had always assumed self-centeredness was a universal trait of all alchemists..." Kimblee leaned back to reach inside his breast pocket. "Let me see if I can appeal to your selfish side, Edward."

Ed and Manami watched as Kimblee placed his hand on the table and heard a small clunk under his palm.

"It's only the one thing you and your brother have always wanted, more than anything. And once you've done your three tasks… it's yours." He moved his hand to reveal…

"?!" Ed and Manami's eyes widened at the sight of a little stone of crimson on the table.

A Philosopher's Stone. It was right in front of them.

"..." Manami slowly looked over to Ed with wide eyes, but his own were hidden behind the curtain of his bangs. He was silent for a long while.

"... I want us to consult... with Al and Winry first." He finally said in a low voice.

"Why tell Winry?" Kimblee asked, blinking in surprise.

"She has no idea that she's involved. Despite the jobs you're having us do… I don't intend to keep the truth from her."

"..!" Manami opened her mouth to protest, but Kimblee spoke over her.

"Very well." Kimblee said. "But I will accompany you. Neither of you need to say too much."

"Fine." Ed spat, going to stand up. Kimblee did as well, but Manami remained in her chair.

"... Manami, come on." Ed said quietly, turning to face her.

"..." Manami slowly looked up to him with eyes wide and trembling.

He was actually agreeing to this..? She knew they had no other choice, but...

"We gotta go." Ed said, but he gave her a certain look.

Something in his eyes expression that he had a plan...

"It's gonna be fine. I promise."

* * *

Ed and Manami stepped inside the cell with Al and Winry. Al was sitting on his cot while Winry sat on Ed's, and Manami and Ed stood with their backs against the cell's bars.

Ed glanced from the corner of his eye to see Kimblee leaning against the wall next to their cell, watching them closely.

"I'll cut to the chase… Winry, you were only brought here to Briggs as a hostage."

Winry's eyes widened. "What? What does he mean?" She glanced to Al, then to Manami.

"Are you two joking?"

"I wish we were…" Manami avoided her gaze.

"We've been given orders from the Furher… to fulfil our duties as human weapons." Ed said. "In other words… they've ordered us to help them commit mass murder."

Al and Winry gasped.

"Why don't you just refuse?!" Winry stood up. Ed and Manami avoided her stare, their eyes narrowed.

"... oh no…" Winry fell back down to sit on the cot. "I'm so sorry…"

Her shoulders started to shake. "I came here to help, but it was really only to hold you down…"

Ed went to speak, but Winry cut him off as she folded her hands over her eyes.

"I won't cry. I won't." She said. "I'm just frustrated at myself for being so naive…"

"You didn't know, Win." Manami said. "Ed's automail needed the adjustment, it was just convenient to…" She trailed off, and sighed.

"I'm sorry… you were just trying to get your bodies back…" Winry said quietly.

"About that…" Ed started, slowly. "They offered a Philosopher's Stone as payment for these jobs we're about to do."

"?!" Al looked to Ed. "What?!"

"Kimblee has one that he's willing to part with." Ed said.

"But… we can't! You know the ingredients—"

"We know, Al." Ed cut him off.

Al stared at him for a moment, then looked to Manami, who looked away. She looked miserable…

"..." Al's eyes narrowed as he looked back to Ed, who was now giving him the same look that he had given Manami earlier.

He had a plan. But he also had to keep up the act on his end.

"... do what you want." Al said, turning his head away.

"I will." Ed closed his eyes for a moment before turning to the cell doors. Manami went to follow him, but felt something grab her and hold her back. She looked back to see Winry holding her by the wrist.

"Manami… can you do this?" Winry asked softly. She had noticed Manami's eyes as well.

"... I guess we'll see…" Manami croaked, managing to force a small smile. She glanced to Al, who said nothing, and her smile faded. She turned quickly to follow Ed out the door.

"It's settled." Ed said once he saw Kimblee. "But I want to find Scar first."

"Oh?" Kimblee raised his brows. "Why is that?"

"Scar murdered Winry's parents. They deserve vengeance." Ed replied.

"I see. That's fine." Kimblee said simply.

"Also, for the search for Scar, we need Al. He doesn't have a body, so he's immune to Scar's bodily destruction." Ed mentioned.

"Well… that's helpful." Kimblee nodded in approval.

Manami walked silently behind them, her eyes on her feet.

Ed had a plan… but what was it?

* * *

Everyone had gathered outside, preparing to get in cars and drive over to the location where Scar was last sighted. Manami exited the fort with Ed and Al, but stopped as they walked ahead, and she watched everyone scattering around in preparation for the departure.

Kimblee was nearby, discussing with Miles while he had a map.

She frowned as she looked back and watched Al for a moment. He still hadn't spoken to her since Winry first got here. It made her feel awful.

What if he was mad at her?

"Psst!"

"?" Manami snapped out of it and looked around, before turning to see Winry from behind a wall and beckoning her over.

The brunette quickly looked around, making sure no one was seeing her as she snuck over to join her behind the wall.

"What are you doing?!" Manami whisper-yelled.

"I'm going with you three." Winry stated, presenting her automail case in her hands.

"Like hell you are!" Manami snapped.

"Listen to me." Winry told her seriously, making her blink in surprise.

"Ed or Al wouldn't listen to me, but _you_ would. I have a plan, and I need to go with you!"

"..." Manami bit the inside of her cheek. She knew that Winry shouldn't come, but the pleading in her friend's eyes was hard to say no to...

But… she had a plan?

"Ed's going to kill me if he finds out…" Manami whined and rubbed her forehead. "We need to make it believable."

"Right." Winry nodded firmly.

"You run to that car," Manami pointed to the car that Ed and Al had gotten into. "And I'm going to 'try' to stop you. Get in the car with Ed and Al immediately… and don't get out. Whatever excuse you can come up with, use it."

"Roger." Winry grinned. "Thanks Manami."

"I just hope I'm not— HEY!" Winry bolted past her, and Manami jumped right into acting.

"Winry!" She ran after her. "What are you doing?! Stop!!"

"Make room for one more!" Winry jumped in the car with Ed and Al. "Come on, Al, scoot over and make room!"

"What the hell, Winry?!" Manami could hear Ed yell from inside the car.

As Manami approached the car, so did Kimblee.

"I'm sorry Ms. Winry, but you need to wait here at the fort. We're not going out on a picnic." He tried convincing her.

"And neither am I." Winry said seriously. "I just performed a complicated upgrade on Ed's automail. What if there's a malfunction? It would tarnish the Rockbell name if I wasn't there to fix it."

"..." Kimblee frowned. Manami held her breath in anticipation for his response.

"Very well…" Kimblee groaned, rubbing his forehead. "But if that's the case…" He looked to Manami.

"You can join me in my car, Wind Alchemist."

"..." Manami frowned, but she nodded.

"Wait a minute!" To Manami's surprise, Al was the one to protest from inside the car.

"Don't worry." Manami put her hand on the top of the car so that she could lean in. "I'll be alright."

"But…" Ed started.

"Listen," Manami lowered her voice. "We all know that it's better that I ride with him instead of Winry." She offered a small smile and reached for the car door.

"Besides… it's just a car ride. I can handle it. I'll see you guys there."

"Damn it…" She could hear Ed growl as she shut the car door, then turned to Kimblee.

"... let's go, then."


	48. Chapter 48

Kimblee's car was a fancier than the one Ed, Al, and Winry were in. It was slightly bigger, and there was a panel of glass separating his men who sat up front from the two of them in the back.

Manami got in the car on the opposite side of Kimblee, crossing her legs and arms, leaning as close as she could to the window as the car started moving.

"I certainly didn't expect company for this trip." Kimblee said, as an attempt to strike up small talk.

Manami glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, but quickly looked back out the window without saying a word.

"You're still mad, I take it."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oof..." Kimblee let out a weak chuckle. "I get it… I went too far with our first one-on-one. I apologize."

Manami continued to stay silent. Kimblee sighed again, going to fold his hands in his lap.

"How about this, to make up for it… you can ask me the personal questions."

"And if I couldn't care less?" Manami snapped.

"Surely there's something you want to know." Kimblee said simply. "It may not even pertain to _my_ personal life... I may know something that you— or maybe those Elric brothers— have been curious about."

Manami's eyes narrowed, looking up to see Kimblee's reflection in the window, looking right back at her.

She began to consider asking him what he knew about the Homunculi. If he knew what their plans were. _When_ those plans were to happen.

Kimblee may have had information that could help the humans win this war... but if he was on the Homunculi's side, it was likely that any "information" he would give her would just be a lie... or worse, a trap.

"What I'd really like to know..." Her eyes fell shut. "Is how long this car ride is going to be."

"... heh." Kimblee chuckled softly to himself and turned his head. "Not too long."

Much to Manami's relief, the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

They finally made it to their destination, an abandoned mining town named Baschool. Giant metal structures were scattered around the entire town, looking as though they haven't been used in years.

Manami was quick to exit Kimblee's car, not even letting him have a word before she went to the car that the Elric brothers and Winry came in.

She saw Ed and Al climbing out of the opposite end of the driver's side, and she wrapped around the car to notice someone was missing.

"Where's—"

Ed put a finger to his lips and she quickly shut up. Al gestured to his chest plate, and Manami nodded in understanding.

Winry was now inside Al's armor.

Whether this was Ed's plan or Winry's, Manami didn't care. What mattered is that there was a plan, and it was being carried out at this very moment.

"We need to split into search parties." They could hear Miles announce, and they approached him and Kimblee.

"All squads are to contact us here immediately if you spot Scar."

"Yes sir!" The soldiers all around them saluted, and Manami glanced behind her to see two soldiers looming over them and flinched in surprise.

Where did they come from?!

"We've got the orders to keep watch over you three." One of them said.

"Whatever…" Ed sighed.

"Definitely Kimblee's men…" Manami whispered so that only the brothers could hear her.

"We gotta ditch them ASAP." Ed whispered back. "Be prepared to bolt."

"Aren't I always?"

The teams separated, and Manami walked in between Ed and Al. She kept glancing at them out of the corners of their eyes, watching their movements to see when…

"AAH!" Ed and Al pointed to their left. "There's someone right over there!"

"Really?! Where?!" A soldier yelped.

Ed bolted, and Manami and Al were right at his heels. They ran into the building, hearing Kimblee's men barrel after them.

"Wait for us!"

But they didn't slow down, nor did they stop. In fact, they ran even faster.

Ed turned a corner, and when Al and Manami rounded it behind him, his palms were already pressed together and he touched the wall as they passed it, sealing the opening instantly.

"Damn! They turned down this hall… where did they go?!" They could hear the soldiers' muffled voices from the other side of the wall.

"Go this way! Don't lose them!"

"Too late." Ed snickered before they turned to walk the other way.

Manami put a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her, and she only felt lighter and lighter the further they got away from Kimblee.

They climbed to the roof of that building and began jumping over rooftops, sometimes with the assistance of Manami and her wind alchemy.

"So… what are we doing, exactly?" Manami asked when they climbed down into another building and were now walking down a long hallway.

"What we came here to do. We're finding the Xingese girl." Ed said simply, not looking back at her.

"... was that the plan?" Manami asked, and she slowed to a stop. Ed and Al noticed her lack of footsteps and stopped as well, then turned to look back at her.

"I mean… with everything that's…" She trailed off.

"We're not carving that Crest, Manami." Ed told her, frowning.

"But what about—"

"They can't hurt Winry if she's with us." Al said.

"I _know,_ but…" Manami gestured vaguely, having trouble finding her words.

"W-We find the Xingese girl… and then what?"

"She tells us everything about Alkahestry." Ed answered.

"But where do we _go_ after that?" Manami asked.

Her jaw dropped when Ed and Al looked to each other, like they were hoping the other had an answer.

"So… there is no plan after all..." She felt the color drain from her face.

"We'll figure it out!" Ed assured her. "I know we won't be going back to that fort to sit in a damned cell!"

"That's not the _point!_ " Manami exasperated. "We can't be on the run with Winry inside Al forever!"

"And we won't be!" Ed snapped back.

Manami was once again at a loss for words. All she could do was turn away from them and rub her temples.

So many thoughts were running through her mind, and to hear that there was no real plan after all…

"... Manami," Al finally spoke, and she turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Can you tell me the last time that we had an actual plan?"

Manami's eyes widened a little at the realization that she didn't know how to answer.

"We've always had goals, but there were always bumps in the road… and we always got past them." Al continued. "What is the difference between before we came up north, and now?"

"..." Manami opened her mouth to reply, but... she once again found herself speechless. She could only look down at her feet.

"What did Kimblee say to you, Manami?" Ed asked, making Manami flinch. "When Winry was doing maintenance on my arm. Kimblee said that you two apparently had a private chat."

"..." Manami turned her head. "It was nothing important..." She lied.

"It clearly _is_ important." Ed took another step towards her. "Because ever since then, you've been off."

"Have you considered that it was because we were told that we had to _kill_ people?!" Manami barked.

"Of course..." Al said calmly.

"But something else he did or said has thrown you off. We can tell." Ed added. "Being cautious isn't new for you, but right now you are downright _paranoid._ "

Manami let out a growl of frustration.

"He wanted to know about my wind alchemy, okay?!" She finally snapped. "He kept prying about how I could kill with it!"

"... can you?" Al asked quietly.

"Of _course_ I can!" Manami gritted her teeth. "So I'm sorry that I've only been able to think about how I would have to _really_ go through with it, and—"

She stopped abruptly and her shoulders started trembling. There was a pause.

"... I'm _scared..._ okay?"

"..." Ed and Al's eyes widened, and they exchanged glances as she looked away. They were quiet for a long while, before a small voice came from inside Al's armor.

"It's okay to be scared."

Manami looked up to Al's chestplate. She had forgotten that Winry was in there…

"Do you remember, a few months ago..? When we were at the Hughes'..." Winry started. "We talked about how I was worried about Ed and Al… and you told me that I had to believe in them... that having any doubt was just setting them up for failure."

Manami's eyes widened. She remembered that conversation vividly— mostly because of the stench of that ointment Winry was putting on her shoulder…

"I think you need to be reminded of your own words." Winry's echoed voice said. "Believe in them."

"Aw, shucks." Ed let out a chuckle and smiled sheepishly at Manami.

"You really said that about us?" Al asked.

Manami's cheeks turned a bright pink from embarrassment and she crossed her arms. "Sh-Shut up…"

"In all seriousness... you were right back then, and Winry is right to remind you of it now. We _will_ find a way out of this. And…" Ed took another step towards her and held up his hand, sticking out his pinky.

"To further ease the anxiety… I promise that I will make sure you never kill anyone."

"..?" Manami stared at his extended pinky for a moment, then lifted her eyes to raise a brow at him.

"You're really making a pinky promise right now?"

"The strongest kind of promise there is." Ed couldn't help but grin.

"..." Manami scoffed, shaking her head as she went to wrap her pinky around his and they each gave a squeeze.

"Are you alright now, Manami?" Al asked as Ed stepped away.

"Yeah…" Manami smiled at Al. "Thanks for helping me clear my head, guys."

"Anytime!" Winry chimed, her voice echoing in Al's armor.

"Back to business!" Ed announced, turning on his heel.

"Let's find that Xingese girl!" Al said as Ed broke into a run, and naturally he and Manami followed after him.

* * *

"THIS PLACE IS TOO DAMN BIG!" Ed's voice echoed through the empty building they were in.

"It's going to take forever to search all these buildings…" Al whined.

Manami had plopped down to sit on a broken hunk of concrete. "If we could split up, we'd have better chances of finding her…"

"But that's too much of a risk." Al sighed. "Especially if one of us ran into Kimblee or one of his men…"

Ed groaned. "If only that Xingese girl could just come to us…"

Manami suddenly heard something, and she stood up to look to the open doorway.

"Alphonse..!" They could hear a distant voice call.

"Huh?" Al blinked, and he and Ed also looked to the doorway.

"Alphonse..!" The little voice called again.

"No way…" Ed murmured.

"For _real?_ " Manami's jaw dropped.

"DARLING!"

Manami and Ed jumped back as something launched at Al like a missile, knocking him over to fall on his back.

"She... really did come…" Ed was baffled.

" _'Darling..?'_ " Manami disliked the word choice, and she couldn't help but frown.

"What are you doing here, Alphonse?!" The Xingese girl lifted her head and beamed down at Al.

"Mei!" Al cried. "We were looking for you!"

"Huh?" Mei blinked, her cheeks flushing pink. "Y-You went all this way... looking for me..?"

"Yeah!" Al said happily with a nod. "We really needed to see you!"

"My sweet Alphonse..!"

"..." Manami felt her eye twitch.

 _Her_ sweet Alphonse..?

"I need you to tell us all you can about Alkahestry." Al said as he went to stand up.

"Can you—"

"He traveled hundreds of miles to see me..!" Mei seemed to be in her own little world, giggling gleefully to herself.

"He's not the only one who was looking for you!" Ed said with a devilish smirk. "I've been looking for you too, little girl!"

"What do you want with me?!" Mei cried. "Oh no… both brothers have fallen in love with me…"

Manami's jaw dropped. " _What?!_ "

"I'm sorry Edward, but you're just not my type."

"What are you talking about?! Don't play games!" Ed yelled at Mei.

There was suddenly a knock coming from inside Al's armor.

"Can I come out? I hit my head…" Winry's echoed voice groaned.

"Oh, yeah… sorry Winry..!" Al quickly went to unclasp his chest plate, and Manami stepped over to help Winry out of his armor.

"You alright, Win?"

"Ow, ow... yeah, I think so..."

"Alphonse!" Mei gasped. "Who is this woman?!"

"Huh?" Winry blinked and pointed at herself. "Me?"

"How could you do this to me?!" Mei buried her face in her hands and started to sob. "Am I not good enough for you..?!"

Manami felt anger boiling more and more inside her. This girl was _so_ annoying...

"Wait, no!" Al cried, trying to stop her from crying. "It's not like that! She's just a childhood friend— wait…"

"Gotta do a better job than _that_ to convince your _girlfriend_ you're not a cheater, Al." Manami rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, turning her head when Al looked over at her.

"I-I don't… we're not…" Al sputtered. "Wait, are _you_ upset with me?!"

"No I'm _not!_ " Manami snapped, but still didn't look back at him.

"Mei? What's wrong? You can't go running off like—" A different voice spoke and everyone looked to see a man with a mangled face enter the room.

"The Elric brothers are here?!" He gasped.

"Who are you?" Ed asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Oh, right, my face… it's me, Doctor Marcoh!"

Manami forgot her annoyance with Al and Mei immediately when she heard the name.

"Doctor Marcoh?!" Al gasped.

"But you look…" Ed didn't finish that sentence. "What happened?!"

"Why don't you tell me why you're here, first…" The old man suggested.

"Wait!" Another person ran in the room and, like Marcoh, gasped at the sight of Ed and Al.

"The Elric brothers!"

"And who are you?!" Ed yelled.

"Don't act like you don't know me!" The other man yelled. "You ruined my life in Youswell!"

Winry looked to Manami as the Elric brothers bickered with the scrawny man, her eyes silently asking if she was the only one who was completely lost in this conversation. Manami could only shrug— she had no idea, either.

Frankly, she was still rather annoyed at Al and the Xingese girl.


	49. Chapter 49

Everyone had finally calmed down and went to sit in a circle so that they could talk with Marcoh.

Manami went to sit next to Al, but Mei had jumped in and squeezed herself between them, nuzzling against Al happily. Manami gritted her teeth behind her pursed lips, and she walked over to sit in between Ed and Winry instead.

"It's good to see you again, Doctor Marcoh." Al said, not having noticed. "Thank you for your help."

"Did you discover it? The truth?" Marcoh asked.

"Yeah." Ed answered. "And from there, we learned a whole lot… like this country's origins… and it's alchemy. That's why we wanted to track her down." He gestured with his head toward Mei.

"We think that Alkahestry can be helpful to us."

"You're on the right path." Marcoh replied. "Well done. I'm glad I found you." Marcoh reached inside his breast pocket.

"We have notes on Alkahestry… but we need Scar to translate them for us."

"Scar?" Ed asked.

"Yes." Marcoh answered. "These notes are written in an ancient Ishvalan language that only Scar knows."

"So, when he translates these notes… we might find a way to get Ed and Al's bodies back?" Manami asked.

BOOM! There was an explosion in the distance, and everyone looked to the window.

"What was that..?" Winry asked as Ed and Marcoh got up and walked over to the window to look out.

"That's the building Scar was in… do you think it was the military?" Marcoh asked.

"Probably," Ed said. "We need to get over there." He said, and Al also stood up.

"You two go ahead." Manami said to him. "I have some questions for Doctor Marcoh still."

"Me?" Marcoh blinked. "I'm sorry, do I know—"

"My name is Manami." She approached him and offered a hand to shake. "I need to ask about someone that you knew in the past…"

Ed realized who she meant and he frowned.

"You catch up." He told her, then gestured for Al to follow him out.

* * *

Once the Elric brothers left, Marcoh and Manami sat across from each other, while Mei, Yoki, and Winry watched them.

"Mister Marcoh… I need you to tell me about Jared Keller." She said to him.

His eyes went wide once he heard that name.

"My God… how do you know of _him?_ "

"I knew him as Tyberious, which was who he became after he had escaped from the military." Manami explained. "He took me in and taught me all I know about alchemy, but I'm just now finding out who he really was..."

Marcoh nodded. "Is he still alive?"

"... no." Manami shook her head. "He died three years ago."

"I see…" Marcoh sighed.

"I just wanted to know… what you knew about him." Manami folded her hands in her lap. "I found a lot of his notes… what he had done, while you both worked in Lab 5."

"Yes." Marcoh nodded again. "He worked with Philosopher Stones long before I came into the picture."

"When we went to Lab Five, we found your laboratory. But we found another, belonging to him." Manami said.

"That's correct." Marcoh nodded. "We were the heads of two branches of the same department— in fact, we were like two sides of the same coin… I was head of the branch that made physical stones, to provide for soldiers like Kimblee in the Civil War."

"And him?" Manami asked.

"He… worked on deconstructing the stones into a liquid. What they did with that liquid was confidential, so I'm afraid I don't know much, but…" Marcoh paused, his wrinkly face twitching with disgust.

"There were rumors. Whispers that they were injecting these liquified stones into peoples' bloodstreams."

Manami's eyes went wide. All she could think of was when that liquid Philosopher's Stone entered Ling's body through a small cut on his cheek… and he became Greed.

"The only time I really had a conversation with him… was the night he left. That was in 1905." Marcoh continued. "Looking back, I should have left with him…" Marcoh rubbed his forehead.

"I was the only other one who had stayed late that night. I found him in his lab, gathering his things as quickly as he could. He said he didn't have much time, but he told me he found out the truth about the military, perhaps this plan that they're carrying out now. He knew that he had to take as much as he could and run. He begged me to come along, and when I refused... he then begged me to not to tell anyone that I saw him. For that, I gave him my word."

"... I see." Manami looked down to her feet. It wasn't as much information as she hoped, but there was key fact that she didn't know of before: Tyberious had practiced injections of the Philosopher's Stone. He tried taking his notes when he fled so that no one could continue his research... but who was to say that they hadn't, anyway?

"I'm sorry I can't provide more information." Marcoh apologized. "I knew that he was a good man. Like myself, I'm sure he was just as haunted by the things he did."

"Maybe so… but he at least managed to die peacefully, before any of this started." Manami forced a small smile to him. "Thank you, Doctor."

With that, she turned to the doorway that Ed and Al had exited out of.

"I'm going with you." Winry approached Manami.

"No, not this time, Winry…" Manami shook her head.

"You expect me to just sit here and wait?" Winry frowned.

"That is _exactly_ what I expect you to do." Manami frowned back at her. "I know it's hard, but—"

"He killed my parents, Manami!" Winry shouted.

"And what do you plan to do if you see him?!" Manami shouted back. "Because last time, you had a gun pointed at him, but you couldn't shoot!"

Winry flinched at Manami's words.

"..." Manami sighed softly through her nose.

"Don't get the wrong idea... we're glad that you didn't." She said, turning away from her. "But, that doesn't change the fact that it was a miracle that he didn't kill one or both of you, right then and there. That was a one-time deal. He won't hesitate this time."

After Winry didn't respond, Manami turned to force a small smile at her. "Who knows, maybe we can get him to talk… but as long as Ed and Al are dealing with him, it's going to be a fight. A fight that you're absolutely not going to be a part of. Okay?"

"..." Winry glared to her feet, but she nodded.

"Thank you, Win." Manami said quietly, before going to run out the doorway and up to the roof.

She made it outside and jumped across rooftops towards the building that had smoke emitting from it. That had to be where Scar was…

Sure enough, once she landed on the roof of the building, she could hear a quarrel down below. Manami quickly made her way down to where all the ruckus was... and sure enough, she saw a blur of red and flashes of blue through a doorway. She stepped inside to see Scar charging at Ed, his arm raised, and she bolted to them.

Right before Scar made contact, Manami had whipped out a fan and summoned a gust of wind that blew Scar across the room, and he hit the wall harshly.

"Took you long enough!" Ed said to her, and she joined him and Al in a battle stance.

"A 'thank you' would have sufficed!" Manami retorted, but then she noticed two other bodies on the floor. Whatever they were… they weren't human.

"What the hell are those?!"

"Long story…" Ed and Al sighed.

"The Wind Alchemist is here too?" Scar grunted as he righted himself. He was realizing that he was outnumbered.

Still, he slammed his hand on the ground and there were bright flashes of blue. The floor collapsed under them, making them stumble backwards.

"?!"

Scar raised his arm to strike, but a voice yelled out and made everyone stop dead in their tracks.

"Don't hurt them!"

They all looked over to see Winry at the doorway, with a deep frown on her face.

"Winry?!" Ed gasped, looking over at her. Manami noticed that Scar looked over as well, and she took the opportunity to wave her fan and blow him back once again.

This time, he slammed into a hunk of concrete, and Al ran forward to transmute a restraint out of the concrete over Scar's forearm.

"You had her come with you?!" Ed yelled to Manami.

"Absolutely not!" Manami yelled back, then looked back to Winry.

"I told you to stay behind, Winry!"

"..." Winry took a step towards them, but someone appeared behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's close enough, Ms. Winry."

It was Major Miles.

" _You_ brought her here, then?" Ed asked, with annoyance still in his tone.

Miles didn't respond. Briggs soldiers came in after them and looked at the chimeras unconscious on the ground.

"What are these creatures..?!"

"I assume the result of some ungodly experiment by our superiors." Miles approached the soldiers and looked at the chimeras as well.

"Tie them to that column over there."

"Yes, right away sir!"

"As for you, Scar…" Miles crossed the room, Manami stepping out of the way so he could cross in between her and Ed to approach Scar.

"I regret having to treat one of my people so harshly…" Miles suddenly raised a pistol to point at him, and everyone gasped. "But I can't just let you walk away. Not after what you've done."

"One of your people?" Scar asked, unphased by the gun pointing at him.

"Wait..!" Manami pleaded, but Miles ignored her. She then saw a blur of yellow pass her in her peripheral vision, not realizing who it was until Ed and Al stepped forward to stop her.

"Winry, stop!"

"Stay back!"

"Let me go." Winry said in a low, quiet voice. "It's alright."

"It couldn't be any _less_ alright!" Manami approached her now, moving to stand in front of her while Ed and Al held each of her shoulders.

"You don't have to—"

" _Please,_ Manami." Winry cut Manami off and looked up to meet her eyes. They were trembling, but they looked determined.

"I _need_ to talk to him."

Manami's eyes widened. Something about those words resonated in her.

"... is that all you're going to do?" Manami asked quietly.

"Yes. I promise. Winry slowly nodded.

"Manami!" Ed and Al protested.

"... guys…" Manami looked up to them. "Believe in her."

Ed and Al's eyes widened at those words.

"If all she wants to do is talk…" Manami's eyes fell back on Winry, and she forced a small smile. "I don't think it's right of us to deny her that."

She glanced behind her at Scar before looking back at Winry.

"Just... please… be careful."

"I will."

There was a long pause.

"... keep your distance." Ed strained himself to let go of her shoulder, Al following suit. Winry took a few steps forward, staying a few feet from Scar as she glared down at him.

"..." Manami's hands gripped tightly around her fans. She was ready to act if Scar tried anything funny...

After a long pause, Winry finally said one word.

"... why?" She asked him. "Why did you kill my mother and father?"

There was another pause before Scar answered.

"There's nothing I can say… that wouldn't sound like an excuse. Nothing can change the fact that I am responsible for their deaths."

Winry stared at him for a while, until Scar could no longer bear it and he glared down to his lap.

"I killed them. You have every right to judge me."

Winry stared for another few moments, but she suddenly turned to cross the room and grab a ripped piece of cloth in a nearby crate. Everyone blinked in confusion until she returned to Scar, and kneeled in front of him.

'Your arm…" She gestured with the cloth to the giant gash on his bicep. "You'll bleed out if you don't bandage it."

"Winry..!" Ed gasped as she began wrapping the cloth around Scar's arm.

"Be quiet, Ed." Winry said quietly. "I think… this is what my parents would have wanted. They did save his life, after all… there has to be a reason for that."

"..." Manami sighed softly and crossed her arms.

"Does that mean… you have forgive me?" Scar dared to ask.

"Don't get the wrong idea!" Winry gritted her teeth and her blue eyes met his red ones. "I don't forgive your murder!"

It was in that moment that Manami realized it. This was Winry's closure. It didn't result in death, but healing. Just like her parents had done.

Winry yanked the knot of the bandage tightly and went to stand, taking some steps back to the distance away from him she was at before.

"Winry… are you okay..?" Manami asked quietly.

"... yeah." Winry slowly nodded. "I won't cry…"

The blonde turned to force a smile at Ed. "Didn't we promise the next time I'd cry… they would be tears of joy?"

"..." Ed felt those words stab right through his chest. His frown deepened, and he stepped towards her so that he could wrap his arm around her and place his hand on the top of her head.

"..." Winry smiled genuinely, now.

Manami turned to face Scar, glaring down at him. "You're lucky she's as good of a person as she is, Scar…" She said, her voice low. "Because I'd personally would've dragged you by the hair to the Rockbells' grave and make you apologize."

"After we beat you to a bloody pulp ourselves." Ed added, glaring at him as well.

Scar closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at any of them.

"Should we contact Headquarters, sir?" A soldier asked Major Miles.

"Yes." Miles answered.

"Major Miles, isn't it?" Scar suddenly asked. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Earlier… you said I was one of your people." Scar said, and Miles approached him, his gun still pointed at him.

"That's correct. My grandfather was Ishvalan." He said, then reached up to remove his glasses from his face and reveal the same crimson eyes Scar had.

"I wish we didn't have to meet like this… red-eyed brother of mine."

"How can you bring yourself to be a part of the Amestrian military?" Scar asked, rather calmly.

"My objective is to make change, from the inside." Miles answered. "I wish to change the people of this country view the people Ishval."

Scar's eyes widened. "That task… will be difficult to accomplish."

"You're correct." Miles nodded. "Who knows how long it will take. But…" His eyes narrowed. "But, my mixed blood is proof that it can be done. Let's say that I am one small stone of Ishval, that's been cast into the ocean of the Amestrian military. The ripples that I create will one day grow into a big waves."

Miles went to put his glasses back on. "The most ironic thing of all… it was an Amestrian who set me on this path in the first place."

There was a long pause before Scar replied.

"... look at me." He whispered. "I'm a festered wound of hatred… born of the Rebellion."

He then looked back up to Miles. "I'm thankful… that there are people like you."

"Major…" A soldier approached Miles with a phone, and he took it.

"Copy, Major Miles here. We've detained Scar, in Building D5. Inform Kimblee immediately." He put the phone on the receiver and looked back to Scar.

"Whatever the circumstances may be between us, I can't let you go." He said. "You must accept judgement."

"Hold on!" A different voice filled the room.

"Who's there?!" Miles demanded, turning towards the source of the voice.

The trio gasped at the sight of Doctor Marcoh, with Mei behind him.

"Please don't take Scar prisoner! We need him!" Marcoh pleaded.


	50. Chapter 50

Marcoh explained the situation of why he needed Scar that he told the Elric brothers earlier, but as quickly as he could. Miles had already called for Kimblee, so he was bound to be there any minute.

"Deciphering notes, huh…" Miles looked at the small book in Marcoh's hands, that contained all of the untranslated research notes.

"Yes." Mei answered. "It has groundbreaking research of both Amestrian Alchemy and Xingese Alkahestry."

"All of the important parts are in a language only Scar knows." Marcoh added.

Miles glanced back at Scar for a moment, then looked to Mei.

"You're the Alkahestry girl that FullMetal and Wind were looking for? I have orders to bring you back to the fort."

"Huh?" Mei hid behind Marcoh. "W-What do they want with me?"

"Don't worry, I assure you that you would have a warm welcome." Miles said.

"Yeah, I can certainly vouch for that." Manami said with sarcasm as she rolled her eyes, but Miles didn't hear. He was too busy thinking.

"Scar needs to be kept free… and it would be just as bad if they found out Doctor Marcoh was here, as well…" Miles had a hand on his chin as he thought aloud.

"I think the best course of action… would be to take you to Fort Briggs and hide you from the senior staff." He finally concluded.

"Wait a minute!" Ed stepped forward. "You're bringing that _monster_ back?!"

"We need to decipher those notes, right?" Miles asked.

"..." Ed gritted his teeth. "There's not a _damn_ thing that I want _his_ help with. Just hand him over to Kimblee!" He growled.

"Wait!" Manami interjected. "There might be a way to get your bodies back in those notes!"

"But he—"

"And _also,_ " Manami cut Ed off. "Those notes might tell us _exactly_ what those Homunculi are planning!"

Ed's eyes widened when she said that.

"... I get you're angry at him. Trust me, I am too... but this is something only _he_ can do. Are you going to let your grudge get in the way of that?"

"..." Ed frowned deeply. She was right… but he didn't want to admit it.

"Ms. Rockbell is a hostage, being used against you three." Miles said. "If we can act now, we can hide her to where no one can touch her."

Ed's frown turned into a grimace and he turned his head.

"... this is the best way." Manami crossed her arms, also frowning deeply.

"Scar," Miles looked back to Scar. "If you agree to work with us… I will postpone your judgement day."

"Did I have a choice in the matter?" Scar asked. "I'm the only one who can do it. I give you my word that I will translate the notes. I swear on my Ishvalan blood. You can trust me, my red-eyed brother."

"Good." Miles finally lowered his pistol. "Ms. Rockbell, I'm afraid to say that you'll have to wait a bit longer before we bring Scar to justice."

"That's fine." Winry nodded.

Manami heard groans and grunts behind her, and looked to see that the tied-up chimeras were starting to stir out of consciousness.

"Right, I forgot about those freaks of nature…" Miles mumbled. "We have no need for them, dispose of them."

"Yes sir."

"No!" Manami gasped.

"Hold on!" Ed protested.

"Wait!" Al actually stepped in front of a soldier aiming his rifle, his arms spread out. "You don't have to _kill_ them!"

"There's no reason to keep them alive." Miles said simply.

"A life is a life!" Al yelled. "There's no better reason than that!"

"Showing us mercy? How adorable." One of the chimeras chuckled bitterly.

"We don't need your pity, kid." The other chimera said. "Just off us."

"Don't you have family? Any loved ones you'd regret leaving behind?" Manami asked.

"Of course…" The green chimera replied. "But as far as they know, our old selves died the day we turned into these things. We haven't seen them since, and they think we're dead anyway!"

"Then don't you want to get your normal bodies back?" Al asked.

"Of course! But even so… how can we go back to them, looking like this?"

"So you're content with this…" Al clenched his fists. "You're fine with the way you are, and the life you live?!"

Manami's eyes widened when he asked that. She suddenly realized the similarity, and slowly looked to Al.

"No!" The chimeras barked. "Of course we want our real bodies back!"

"Then _that's_ your answer." Al pointed to them. "You can't just say you want your original bodies back, and then give up! Whining, crying, or giving up _isn't_ how you'll do it."

Al suddenly removed his helmet to reveal his empty armor.

"Al…" Manami whispered, her eyes trembling.

"I'm getting my body back." Al said, his voice determined. "No matter how long it takes. I refuse to give up."

The chimeras stared at Al, wide-eyed. His words resonated within them so harshly, that it rendered them speechless..

BOOM! There was suddenly an explosion, making everybody jump and shield themselves with their arms.

"We have to go!" A soldier yelled. "A blizzard is coming!"

"We aren't equipped to march in snow…" Miles gritted his teeth. "We're not gonna make it to the fort."

"This is a mining town, isn't it?" A squeaky voiced inquired, and everyone looked over to Yoki.

"Why don't we just take the underground tunnels?"

Everyone stared at him, baffled. Of course, the tunnels!

A soldier suddenly pulled out a map and whipped it open.

"He's right! He announced. "There are tunnels that come out on the other side of the mountain!"

"Alright," Miles nodded. "We can distract Kimblee while Marcoh and Scar escape to the tunnels, and go to the fort once they emerge."

Miles quickly went to open a notepad and scribble on it. "If you encounter any Briggs soldiers, show them this. It explains the situation and shows my orders for them to assist you."

"Alright… thank you." Marcoh nodded as Miles handed him the notepad. "But… what about Ms. Rockbell? She can come with us, but… once they find out she's missing..."

"Kimblee's going to suspect us." Miles finished Marcoh's sentence. "We need a believable excuse for Winry to escape without risking ourselves…"

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they thought. Surprisingly, Winry was the first to speak.

"Uh…" She sounded hesitant. "I hate to be the one to suggest this, but..."

She looked up to everyone. "But what would Kimblee do… if Scar took me hostage?"

Manami and Ed's jaws dropped. What did she just say?!

"You want Scar… to _kidnap_ you..?!" Al squeaked.

"You're not only suggesting that we let him run _free_ …" Ed started. "But _also_ that you're going to _go with him?!_ "

"Yeah… he could take me, you could make it look like you tried desperately to save me, but failed. He escapes with me, and we're out." Winry said, rather seriously.

"Okay, no that's _insane!_ " Manami protested now.

"It's too risky!" Al agreed.

"I'm a hostage either way!" Winry yelled at them. "So I might as well choose my captor! You three don't have to bear this burden alone!"

"Make up your minds." Miles reminded them. "Whether it's the storm or Kimblee, one of them is sure to be here any second."

"We don't have time— this is the only way." Winry said, then looked to Ed, who gritted his teeth.

"Damn it…" It was written all over his face, that this was the hardest decision he ever had to make.

"Scar!" Ed looked to the Ishvalan. "If you hurt a _single hair_ …"

"I know." Scar nodded. "I'll keep my word."

Manami grimaced, feeling sick with anxiety. But, if Ed had to accept this, she had to as well…

She watched silently Ed transmuted the restraint off of Scar's arm, and he stood up.

"Let us help, too!" One of the chimeras pleaded.

"Kimblee won't let us live, since we failed our mission!" The other cried.

"Plus… we want to find a way to get our bodies back, too!"

"Fine." Manami clapped her hands and deconstructed their restraints.

"I want to keep your hands bound." Miles directed a soldier to tie rope around their wrists. They didn't resist.

"I'll be on the roof." Scar said, going to leave the room.

"Give your best performance, Scar." Miles told him.

Manami sighed through her nose and looked over to Ed and Al, who met her glance, but then they all looked back to Winry.

"Well… see you guys, soon." Winry said quietly, forcing a smile.

"..." Manami approached her and pulled her into a hug. Winry froze in surprise, but then smiled and hugged her back.

"You… are one of the strongest people I know... you know that?" Manami pulled away from the hug but held her by the shoulders.

"It's nothing…" Winry grinned, but then it faded as Manami backed away and she looked to Ed and Al.

"Hey… I—"

"Miss Winry, your earrings." A soldier interjected. "They're made of metal. If you leave them in, they'll freeze and give you frostbite."

"Oh, right…" Winry reached to take out the small earrings, and looked back to Ed.

"Here… you hold onto these for me. I'll see you at the fort."

"..." Ed closed his fist around the earrings. "Right." He said with a nod.

And with that, they watched Winry leave the room.

"We've got to go. Now." Miles told them.

Manami felt like a statue, it was so difficult to get herself to move so that she could walk with everyone out the room. It felt like she was having an out of body experience. Being so out of control of the situation… the severity of the risk… the unknown that was still to come.

She was terrified.

"Manami…" She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Al.

"Come on…"

"..." Manami nodded, realizing that she was getting the feeling back in her legs, and she walked with him after Ed and Miles.

Once they got to the stairs, they broke into a run down the stairs to the first floor. Before they made it down, there the was a loud explosion above.

Show time.

"Kimblee, you _bastard!_ " Ed had already bolted to the Crimson Alchemist and grabbed him by the collar.

"You were supposed to be watching Winry, and now she's been taken hostage!"

Kimblee opened his mouth to respond, but stopped when he saw the smoke dissipate to reveal Scar at the top of the building. Held under his arm was Winry, limp as if she were unconscious.

"Why did you let her come?!" Ed barked.

"Winry! What do we do?!" Manami cried, getting in on the act now.

"Out of my way." Kimblee said in a low voice, going to push Ed aside.

"NO!" Ed yelled, staying in front of him. Manami even joined him now in holding him back.

"You can't! You'll hurt Winry!"

BOOM! Scar sent an explosion down the side of the building and right where they stood, making a giant cloud of snow swirl around them.

"Scar!" Ed yelled, and Manami grabbed his wrist to hold him back.

"No, it's too dangerous!"

The snow settled around them, and everyone looked to the top of the building to find Winry and Scar no longer there.

They were gone.

"Sir! A blizzard is coming!" A soldier warned them.

"... retreat!" Kimblee yelled. His voice was strained.

* * *

The squad didn't make it back to the fort, and they stopped at a small abandoned building to ride out the storm.

While Kimblee and Miles were in another room, the trio was in another. Ed and Al sat on a pile of planked wood their backs all facing each other. Manami stood at the window, leaning her back on the sill with her arms crossed. She had rested her forehead against the glass of the window, watching the heavy snow swirl around outside.

They were all silent, their minds racing with different thoughts.

Did Marcoh and the others make it through the tunnel? Did Scar and Winry make it to them at all? What were they going to do now?

"..." Manami saw Ed in the reflection of the window. He stared at his open palm, which Manami saw Winry's earrings in. She looked back out the window once she saw Ed's hand close around the earrings, but suddenly the door opened behind them.

"We have a problem." Miles shut the door behind him and locked it.

"What?" Manami blinked and turned to face him as he approached them.

"The fort is no longer safe." He told her.

"What do you mean 'not safe'?!" Ed demanded, standing up now.

"I mean that General Armstrong has been summoned to Central." Miles explained.

"!" Al gasped and stood up now.

"Troops from Central have already been sent and are infiltrating the fort as we speak. There is no doubt that the Crimson Alchemist has to do with this."

"So that means… Winry and the others are walking into a trap?!" Manami cried.

"!" Ed began pacing back and forth across the room. "We have to find some way to warn them!"

"But how?! There's no way we'd catch up to them in the tunnels..." Manami gestured to the window. "And we can't take any shortcuts in this storm without freezing to death!"

"What do you suggest?! _Nothing?!_ " Ed yelled at her, and Manami flinched.

"... o-of course not..!" She stammered.

"Guys!" Al got in between them to interject. "I… have an idea."

"Huh?" Everyone looked to him.

"Send someone who can't get tired or freeze. Send someone _without_ a body!" Al gestured to himself.

"..." Manami's eyes went wide once it clicked in her mind. She noticed Miles in the corner of her eye, already drawing directions on a map.

"Al, no..!" She pleaded as she looked back to Al.

"Manami, I have to!" He turned to fully face her.

"Here's the shortest route to the Fort." Miles walked up to Al's side and handed him a map. "If you leave now, you can meet them in this sector…" He pointed to a circle he drew on the map.

"There's got to be another way!" Manami looked around anxiously as she desperately racked her brain for an idea.

"M-Maybe if..." She started, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Manami..." Ed's eyes were narrowed, and his fists were clenched. "He's the only one who can…"

"I'll be alright, Manami… I promise." Al said quietly, clenching the map tight in his hand.

"Believe in me."

Manami gasped at his words, and all she could do was stare up at him. He stared right back at her for a few more moments, before she finally lowered her head and reached behind her neck. There were a few flashes of blue light under her hair before she pulled something out from under her shirt.

"?!" Al gasped at the sight of the little heart-shaped pendant dangling on the silver chain in her hand.

"Take this, then." Manami said, seriously.

Ed's eyes widened when he realized what she was holding.

"W-Why?" Al asked, still in shock. "That locket—"

"Is the most important thing to me." Manami finished his sentence as she grabbed his free hand and opened his palm so that she could put it inside.

"So..." She held his one hand with both of hers for a moment, before looking up at him... and he could see the tears that she was holding back in her eyes. "You promise that you'll be alright… and I believe that you'll come back in one piece, so you can give it back to me."

"..." Al stared at her as she slowly dropped both of her hands, and he slowly closed his hand around the pendant.

"Alright..." He finally agreed. "I'll bring it back to you. I promise."

Al then turned to approach the back door. On the way, he tapped fists with Ed.

"You be safe, little brother."

"I will… you two take care of each other." Al looked back at Ed and Manami one last time before opening the door and stepping out.

Manami felt her own heart break the moment the door shut behind him, and she took a shaky breath. The realization that Al was now gone, and that she didn't know when they would see each other again...

It took all of her strength to not break down right there. Thankfully, Ed turned away and left the room just as a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye.

Just in case, she still put a gloved hand over her mouth to stifle a whimper.


	51. Chapter 51

Manami woke up the next morning, and her head was pounding. Despite the headache, she was grateful that she had a dreamless sleep..

"Morning." Ed walked over to her and handed her a mug with coffee in it.

"Morning…" Manami took a sip.

After a moment of silence, she dared to ask...

"Did Al come back?"

"... no." Ed answered, going to sit on the plank of wood next to her.

"..." Manami looked over to the window. She could see a beautiful blue sky, and only a slight breeze moving the trees.

The blizzard had passed.

The door opened and Ed and Manami looked up to see Miles step in the room, with two soldiers following in behind him.

"The storm has cleared." Miles announced. "Start getting ready. We'll probably be setting off today."

"Kimblee's gonna be suspicious if Al isn't with us." Manami mumbled.

"I know." Ed's lips pursed as he thought. "I just have to transmute a dummy."

"And put someone inside it." Manami added, to which Ed nodded in response.

Miles nodded back at them before looking to his soldiers. "We can't take any risks from Kimblee or his men. First chance you get, take them out."

"Yes sir."

Ed and Manami's eyes widened a little. They were planning to kill Kimblee? Manami noticed that Ed glanced over to her and she met his gaze for a moment.

"You're really… planning to kill them?" Ed looked back to Miles and went to stand up, Manami following suit.

"Of course." Miles turned to look at them.

"We're not going to have a part in that." Ed replied, frowning. "Instead, we should take him prisoner and interrogate him."

"And whose to say he would tell the truth?" Miles asked.

"Maybe so, but his men might be more compliant." Ed retorted. "For all we know, he could be manipulating them and forcing them to obey."

"Maybe so…" Miles sounded like he was giving the idea some thought. "But it's too high of a risk all the same. Have you forgotten the law of Briggs? The careless are the first to die. If you keep showing mercy, I guarantee it'll result in you or someone you love getting killed."

"..." Manami looked down to the ground. He was right… but she didn't want to admit it.

Ed was thinking the same thing.

"We aren't going to be careless." Miles said, then turned to walk to the door. "We're going to kill Kimblee."

And the door shut behind him, leaving them alone in the silent room once again.

"..." Manami crossed the room to the window and set down her cup of coffee on the sill. She looked out the window for a moment, wishing that she would see Al coming back.

But he didn't come.

"... Ed..?" She asked in a quiet voice. "Once we leave here… Al… he won't know where to look for us, will he?"

Her eyes lifted to see Ed's eyes widen in the reflection of the window. They didn't talk about any rendezvous points or anything…

"... no…" Ed finally answered, looking down to the floor now. "I don't think he will."

Manami felt her heart break a second time.

* * *

Ed had managed to do a superb job making an armor dummy that looked just like Al. Manami was the one to convince a soldier to walk inside and speak in a high pitched voice that… kind of sounded like Al?

"It's time to go." Miles approached them, and they nodded.

"Yes sir." The armor said in a deep voice.

"Ahem." Manami cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh…" The soldier changed his voice. "Okay, brother!"

"Ugh…" Ed groaned. "It'll be a miracle if we're not found out."

Manami bit her lip as they went to walk. They could see Kimblee walking ahead of them, with five soldiers surrounding him.

"Hey," Miles called to one of them, and the soldier hung back so he could speak with him.

"What's the plan?" Miles asked him.

"They're going to enter through that mining shaft..." The soldier pointed to a structure in the distance. "And search the tunnels."

"I see." Miles nodded. "Thank you."

"Actually… he doesn't trust Briggs soldiers, so he will be taking just us. He wishes for your squad to keep watch up above."

"... understood." Miles watched the soldier go to catch up with Kimblee.

"He's onto us…" Miles whispered, so only his group could hear. Manami's eyes widened a little and Ed's lips pursed.

"You two stall him." Miles said. "Our men are to get in position…"

"..." Manami looked nervously to Ed. He frowned back at her, but he went to walk ahead, and she followed. She glanced back one last time to see that the Briggs soldiers had already disappeared.

"I had a feeling you'd come, FullMetal and Wind Alchemists." Kimblee said when he heard them approaching him.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ed asked. "You gave us orders to help you find Scar."

"Bullshit." Kimblee grinned at the two of them. "You're stalling so that the snipers have time to get in position."

Manami's eyes widened while Ed's narrowed.

"... what tipped you off?" Ed asked in a low voice.

"I can feel the intent to kill all around." Kimblee said simply. "What a pleasant sensation…"

Manami felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her head.

"What, you're surprised?" Kimblee asked them. "I survived the Ishval War, after all."

He opened his arms, but then suddenly kneeled down and placed his hands on the ground.

BOOM!

Ed and Manami shielded themselves with their arms as they were blown back from Kimblee's explosion. Manami got up to see nothing but white swirling all around her.

Where was Kimblee?! Where was Ed?!

"Gah!" She could hear Ed grunt a few feet away.

"Ed!" She called, pulling her fans out of her pockets, but before she could move… something coiled around her whole body and lifted her off the ground.

"!" Manami yelled out and squirmed in her captor's tight grip.

"There's no use in resisting, Wind Alchemist. Stand down." A gruff voice said from behind. She looked down to see two hairy arms constricting her, so tightly that she almost couldn't breathe.

"Kimblee! Stop!" Ed yelled, sounding further away now.

They couldn't let him get away.

Manami got an idea, not liking the idea of doing it this way at first… but if she could move her wrists just enough to…

There were sudden flashes of blue light, emitting from the hairy arms around her. Blood suddenly exploded out, revealing big gashes across each arm.

"GAH!" As Manami hoped, the creature let her go and she fell to the ground. She gasped for air and then waved her fans to move the snowy dust away. She had to find Ed, and they had to get out of here!

Her eyes widened at the sight of what looked like a lion, holding Ed in the air by his throat. But in that same moment, Ed had stabbed through the arm that held his throat with his automail blade.

The lion roared and freed Ed from his grasp. Manami quickly ran over and waved her fan to blow the monster away, then looked behind her to see a gorilla charging at them. The gashes in his arms proved that he was the one who held her down earlier.

Manami waved her fans to blow him away in the same direction she sent the lion before turning back to Ed.

"Where did you see Kimblee go?!"

"This way!" Ed bolted, and Manami ran after him. They made it inside the shaft, and they both took a moment to catch their breath.

"Come on… he had to have gone this way." Ed went to walk ahead, Manami following after him. They went down a flight of stairs before they heard a slam up above, followed by the voices of the lion and gorilla chimeras.

"They went in here!"

"We've got to find them before they find Kimblee!"

Ed and Manami broke into a run. When they made it to the floor below, Ed clapped his hands and sealed the wall behind them.

"No way out…" Manami swallowed.

"I prefer to see it as 'no way in' for them." Ed jabbed his thumb behind him to point at the wall. "Kimblee can't be too far. Let's go."

Manami nodded and ran with him down another flight of stairs, and once they made it down… they saw the familiar white suit.

"So… you caught up." Kimblee turned to face them, frowning.

"What, you're surprised?" Manami quoted him. She was surprised at herself for managing to be cheeky at a time like this. "We've survived our fair share of crap, too."

"Well well…" Kimblee murmured. "You think the hostage is safe and this is what happens?"

"We have no idea what you're talking about." Ed shook his head, and he held up his automail blade as he got into a battle stance.

"You're quite excitable." Kimblee sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Fighting two kids? That's just gonna cause more grief and broken bones than I'm in the mood for."

Manami's eyes widened when they saw Kimblee's hands leave his pockets, and he held up the very same Philosopher's Stone he promised them before.

"I don't have time to play, so I suppose it's time I use this."

Ed suddenly charged. Kimblee reached to grab him, but he was too quick. Kimblee swiped again and Ed quickly bent backwards to dodge it, but kicked Kimblee's hand to knock the stone out of his hand. Manami watched the stone fall over the railing into man-made hole in the middle of the room, then smiled to Ed.

"Now you've pissed me off!" Kimblee yelled, preparing to clap his hands together.

"Hey, Kimblee!" Manami quickly waved a fan and Kimblee cried out as his right palm suddenly spurted out blood.

"?!" Ed looked over to Manami in surprise. How did she do that?!

"What did you—" Kimblee clutched the wrist of his bleeding hand, seeing a gash severing the transmutation circle in his palm.

"You wanted to know what my alchemy could do, didn't you?" Manami smirked. "Thought I'd give you a taste!"

"And now you can't transmute!" Ed also smirked. "So come quietly—"

"You think I'm _done?_ " Kimblee asked with a laugh that sounded maniacal. "You'll never learn! You are so intent not to kill, when it only hands your enemies an opening!" His smirk stretched from ear to ear.

"That naivete… will be your downfall!"

Kimblee opened his mouth to reveal a sphere in between his teeth. He held open his uninjured hand as it fell out of his mouth, and once it gleamed crimson in the light… Manami realized.

Ed was too close to Kimblee.

"ED, MOVE!" Manami barely had time to wave her fan before there was an explosion the moment the sphere touched Kimblee's palm. She tried her best to deflect it with her wind alchemy, but the explosion overpowered her gust of wind… and everything went black.

* * *

"Ngh…" Manami's eyes cracked open to see a bright light shining down on her, though dimmed through heavy clouds of dust floating around.

What happened? Oh yeah…

Manami's guess was that Kimblee's explosion destroyed the floor beneath them, and they had fallen down the shaft. A loud THUD quickly made her jump to and quickly move to sit up, but her head swayed as a surge of pain coursed through her skull.

With a groan, Manami held her head in her hand to ride out the throbbing pain for a moment before attempting to move… she was sure to start with wiggling just her fingers and toes, then went to pat over her arms and legs. She could feel everything, alright, because it all hurt. Her head hurt the most.

She pulled her hand off her head and looked down to see that it was covered with blood.

"That would explain the pain..."

Manami groaned again as she slowly looked around, noticing at that moment a giant steel beam falling from above, only a few feet away from her. It landed with the same THUD that she heard earlier, jolting her.

She needed to move. But more importantly… where was Ed?

"Ed?" She called out as she tried to stand up, but she quickly fell back down once her right ankle crumpled under her weight. The pain brought her to tears, but she knew she had to move out of the way of falling debris. With several groans, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and began to crawl.

"Ed..!" She called again, her voice strained.

There was no sight of him anywhere, and it was eerily quiet…

"Y-You better be alright..!" Manami croaked, clenching her teeth hard as her ankle kept throbbing painfully. She felt like she really wasn't going anywhere and her kneecaps were already starting to hurt from crawling on the concrete.

"Ed, come on..!" Manami felt herself getting dizzy. Granted, she didn't know how much she was bleeding from her head.

She decided that she was far away enough from the gaping hole where debris was dropping from, and allowed herself to turn over so that she could sit and lean back against a pile of debris.

Just a small rest… for just a moment.

But when Manami opened her eyes and turned her head, she saw a color that stood out from the blacks and grays she had only seen up until this point.

Red…

At first, she recognized it as the red of Edward's coat, for she could see the black cross… but Manami didn't have a moment to sigh in relief when she saw another steel beam, like the one she had seen fall earlier... sticking straight out of the coat.

Below him was even more red… and Manami's eyes widened in horror when she finally realized it: Ed was laying face-first in a pool of his own blood… and the steel beam was sticking through his _body._

"Ed!!" Manami shrieked, panic rising in her as she went to push herself up and hobble over to him, ignoring the pain in her ankle. She fell a few feet away from him and grunted as she half-crawled, half-dragged herself over to him until she could reach to grab the shoulder of his coat.

"Edward!!" She yelled, shaking him desperately. He wasn't responding.

Her heart was pounding in her chest. There was no way he was…

"Edward _Elric!_ " Her voice cracked as she yelled his name again, her other hand reaching to grip his other shoulder so that she could try to pull him up.

The pool of blood underneath him was only growing bigger, and with each passing second of silence, the reality was hitting her harder and harder.

Edward Elric… was dead.

In this moment, Manami was entirely alone… no Ed, no Al, no Winry… she was just as alone as she was, the night she ran away from Resembool.

"... what… what do I do..?" Manami whispered, as her shoulders started to shake.

She hunched over Ed, her forehead resting against his shoulder blades. She could only let out a choked sob as the tears started to stream down her cheeks and onto Ed's back.

"Someone help…" She whimpered.

"Someone… anyone…"

And she called for the only person she could think of…

"Alphonse…!"


	52. Chapter 52

"Someone help..."

"Someone... anyone..."

"Alphonse..!"

Manami was so helpless… so useless. All she could do was cry softly over Ed's lifeless body.

He really was dead…

Suddenly, she heard a grunt come from under her, and she froze. For a moment, she thought that maybe she confused the sound as something of her own, but she flinched when she felt Ed's back move against her face.

"Come on… it's bad enough... that this would make Winry cry…"

Manami quickly lifted her head to look down at Ed. She had to see him show signs of life for herself… to make sure she wasn't imagining it.

"I'm gonna need you to dry it up." He muttered, coughing weakly afterwards.

"Y-You're alive..!" Manami gasped, as Ed slowly put his hands together above his head, before reaching behind him to transmute most of the length of the beam off. She watched as the severed end fall over, jumping when she felt Ed's head plop in her lap.

"Gonna borrow... your lap..." He groaned, his eyes squinted shut as he took long, ragged breaths.

"You can borrow whatever you want, as long as you don't die on me…" Manami wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Nah… not gonna die that easily..." Ed went to place his hands together again, but reached to touch the ground this time.

"..?" Manami watched the blue sparks of alchemy travel across the room to lift up the pile of debris that she had leaned on earlier... and out crawled the gorilla and the lion chimeras who worked for Kimblee.

"!!" Manami quickly reached to her back pocket and, thankfully, found one fan. She had no idea where the other one was...

"Why let _them_ loose?!" She hissed, watching them closely with narrowed as they rose from the rubble.

"We'd like to know the same thing." The gorilla asked as they started to approach them, but Manami quickly whipped open and pointed her fan at them, making them stop and raise their hands.

"Not another step…" She snarled.

"At ease…" Ed groaned. "I wouldn't if I didn't have to... but I'm not… about to ask this of a friend."

"?!" Manami was more shocked at the word "friend" than the fact that he was going to ask them for a favor. She looked down to him as his eyes cracked open to look up at her with determination burning in them.

"… I need someone to pull this thing out of me."

"What?! Are you insane?!" Manami cried.

"You'll bleed out for sure." The lion chimera agreed.

"Not if… I seal it up with alchemy." Ed replied.

"Ed, you don't even _know_ any kind of medical alchemy…" Manami shook her head. "How do you know that would work?!"

"I don't, but… we don't have time to think about it either." Ed said to her. "I imagine it'll shorten my lifespan a little, but..."

Manami bit her lip trying to think of a different idea. She got that awful feeling in her chest… the same one she felt when Ed came up with the crazy idea to get out of Gluttony's stomach.

The difference was, now... Manami couldn't help him. She had to let him do this on his own.

And she was terrified.

"The only thing I ask of you is to trust me… and, well… hold me down I guess." Ed grunted.

"..." Manami sighed, feeling her eyes watering again as she went to slowly lift him to a sitting position, so that his back was against her chest.

"... it was never about not trusting you, y'know…" She said quietly into his back.

"I know..." She couldn't see, but Ed smiled softly to himself.

"Are you sure about this?" The lion chimera bent down in front of him and readied his grip on the beam.

"Yeah…" Ed nodded. "It's my fault I'm in this situation… I made this mess, so I'm gonna clean it up."

Manami swallowed thickly and wrapped her arms under and over his shoulders to anchor him down.

"… I'm ready." Ed positioned his hands to be ready to clap. "Do it."

There was a brief pause before the lion started pulling on the beam. Immediately, Ed began to thrash, and it took all of Manami's strength to hold him down.

His screams… his cries of agony… and all Manami could do was hold him tight. She buried her face in his back once again, hiding her tears and praying for the first time in a long time… that he would make it through this.

_Please…_

She could hear the transmutation begin, and she looked up to see the light fading.

Everyone was frozen in anticipation. Did he do it?

"... Ed?" Manami whispered, realizing that her grip was still tight around his shoulders, and loosened it a little.

"..." There was silence in the room, and she felt her heart start to pound.

"Ed… a-answer me..!" She pleaded.

"... I-I'm not dead yet…" Ed finally grunted, and Manami let out a whimper that sounded like relief.

"You two still need medical attention…" The gorilla pointed out, and Manami looked to her leg.

"He's right..." She said. "My ankle is probably broken..."

"Make a stint…" Ed started to push himself to stand up. "We have to go… find Kimblee."

"What?!" Manami instinctively went to stand, but fell once again due to the intense pain in her ankle. "Ow... w-we can't go anywhere like this!"

While they were distracted, the gorilla had found something in the pile of rubble nearby… a little crimson stone…

He decided against saying anything about it, so he just stuffed it in his pocket.

"You're just gonna reopen your wound!" Manami pleaded, right before Ed collapsed on the floor.

"Ed!"

"He's just unconscious…" The lion assured her after he walked up to Ed. "What a stubborn kid."

Manami watched with wide eyes as the lion picked up Ed and lifted him onto his back.

"Wait…" She flinched when she saw the gorilla approaching her now.

"Come on, we're taking you two to a doctor."

"Why?" Manami frowned up at him, not at all convinced. "Why are you helping us?"

"..." The gorilla and lion exchanged glances again.

"Well… because you helped us." The lion finally answered.

" _Ed_ helped you." Manami corrected him.

"Well, you're with him, aren't you?" The gorilla sighed and went to scoop Manami into his still bleeding arms. "So we're helping you both, as thanks for him saving both our lives."

"P-Put me down!" Despite her broken ankle, the rest of her body seemed to be alright enough to struggle in his grip.

"How do I know you're not just gonna take us right to Kimblee—"

"Because that'd be really stupid of us." The lion grunted, cutting her off. "Seeing as we failed our mission… he'd probably just kill us, too."

Manami's eyes widened. That's that the other two chimeras said, too...

"We're taking you to a doctor, and that's that!" The gorilla said her, and he and the lion set off.

"..." Manami loosened up in the gorilla's grip and started to relax, now.

The moment she did, she felt her eyelids get heavy. In her last moment of consciousness, she allowed herself the weak fantasy that she wasn't being carried by some weird gorilla man, but instead… Al.

* * *

Manami slowly opened her eyes to see an eggshell white ceiling.

Where was she? Was she even alive?

She looked down to find herself in a bed, her leg bandaged and elevated over a few pillows, and next to her bed there was an IV bag with a tube that connected to her arm.

"The girl is up." She heard a voice, and she looked out of the corner of her eye to see an elderly couple approach her.

"Hey there." The old man greeted her. "You and your friend are alright… just take everything slow."

Manami was grateful that the old man answered her question before she could ask… it prevented the anxiety.

She and Ed were alive…

"Where… is he?" Manami croaked, managing to turn her head to look at them, but regretted it immediately. It felt like someone hit her with a sledgehammer.

"Right here." The couple stepped aside to reveal a bed a few feet away from her own... and laying in it was Ed, unconscious.

"You're lucky those gentlemen brought you when they did. The boy almost didn't make it." The woman said to her.

"..." Manami felt a twinge of guilt. She yelled at those guys, and it's because of them that Ed was even alive.

"But, as I said," The man must've seen her expression change. "He will be just fine. He may sleep for a day or two more, but when he wakes up… well let's say he'll be too drugged up to feel the pain."

"Drugged up?" Manami couldn't help but be concerned.

"Morphine." The woman grinned. "If anything, I feel sorry for you. You're the one who's got to put up with any loopiness he'll have as a side effect."

"You, on the other hand…" The man changed the subject. "Have a broken ankle and a concussion. Compared to him, you made out much better."

"Okay…" Manami nodded. "Thank you... for your hospitality..."

"Do you need anything?" The man asked her.

"Um, actually…" Manami was already conjuring a plan in her mind. "Do you have a telephone?"

"Yes, in the other room."

"Let me get you a chair…" The man crossed the room to go in a closet and start to unfold a wheelchair.

"In you go…" He helped her in the chair, and even moved the IV stand to connect to the chair. He pushed her out the room, where Manami was surprised to see Kimblee's two men. The lion and the gorilla, just in their human forms.

They seemed to be just as surprised to see her.

"Hey…" The one with glasses said to her.

"You okay?" The other one, with mutton chops, asked.

Manami was even more surprised that they were so concerned for her...

"Yeah…" Manami slowly nodded. "Um… I should be thanking you… and apologizing…"

"Don't worry about it." The man with glasses smiled. "The anxiety was pretty high for all of us back there."

"And you lost a good amount of blood from your head." The man with mutton chops nodded in agreement.

"Still… the doctors said if you hadn't brought us when you did…" Manami looked down to her hands in her lap. "... Ed could've died."

"Really, don't worry about it."

"Well… can I at least know your names?" Manami asked, looking up to meet their eyes. "I only know you as lion and gorilla men…"

"I'm not a gorilla!" The man with the chops snipped. "The name is Darius."

"And my name is Heinkel." The other said.

"Okay… Heinkel, Darius..." Manami smiled a little. "Thank you."

"..." The two men smiled a little back at her.

"You needed to make a phone call?" The elderly man asked from behind her, reminding her of her original reason for being out here.

"Oh, yeah…" Manami nodded and he wheeled her into a small room where there was only a telephone on a table.

Good, she wanted to have some privacy.

"Just holler when you're finished." He said with a small smile before turning to leave and closing the door behind him.

Manami sighed softly and went to pick up the receiver and dial Gracia Hughes' phone number.

She felt her heart begin to pound as each ring passed. It's been a while since the fight with Kimblee… had word spread that they were fugitives by now?

"Hello?" She heard Gracia's voice. "Hughes residence."

Manami let out a sigh of relief.

"G-Gracia… it's me, Manami— b-but don't say my name out loud!"

She was so paranoid, someone could be around to hear Gracia say her name...

"O-Okay…" Gracia sounded confused. "How are you? You're calling out of the blue."

"..." Manami bit her lip. "Gracia… I really don't know how else to tell you this, but... I need you and Elicia to get out of Central."

"What?"

"Actually… getting out of Amestris might be a better idea…" Manami mumbled to herself.

Her brain was whirring with plans, what-ifs, and worst-case-scenarios.

"I'm sorry, but that's just not feasible." Gracia told her. "What's going—"

"The military is up to something foul." Manami told her, seriously. "In fact… I think Maes found out exactly what it was… and that's why he was killed. We still don't know _who_ did it, but… we know for sure that the military was behind all of it."

Gracia was quiet for a long moment.

"... where are you now?" She finally asked.

"In the north." Manami answered. "I think, at this point… Ed and I are fugitives. Which means that the military will go after our hostages. Winry was one, but she managed to escape… so that's why I need you and Elicia to leave, now."

"..." Gracia was quiet again. "... a-are you safe?"

"Yes I'm— this is about _you,_ Gracia..!" Manami pleaded. "I need you to leave _tonight!_ "

She suddenly got an idea.

"... do you happen to have Mustang's house phone number? Maes might have had it, if you still have a phone book of his…"

"Hold on…" The other end grew quiet, except for the sounds of ruffling papers.

"... I found it..." Gracia sounded breathless, probably from the panic rising inside her.

Manami found a notepad and paper nearby and scratched the number down.

"Okay, I'm going to call him and set something up. I'll call back… but in the meantime, promise me you'll start packing."

"... I-I promise." Gracia stammered.

Manami hung up and immediately dialed the number on her notepad and took a deep breath as the rings began.

Ring… ring… ring… ring…

" _Come on…_ Colonel..." Manami silently pleaded. _"Please, please pick up…"_

"Hello?"

Manami once again found herself letting out another pent up breath.

"Colonel." She said. "It's Manami. Don't say my name aloud. Are you alone?"

Roy sounded like he was stammering for a few seconds.

"Yeah…" He finally answered her. "Where the _hell_ are you?"

"Has the news spread to Central already?" Manami asked.

"What news?"

Manami sighed in relief. Good… she still had time.

"We're up north. Ed and I are about to be fugitives." Manami told him. "But that's not why I'm calling; I need your help to get Gracia and Elicia Hughes out of Central."

"What?!"

"There's an abandoned house in New Optain. I need them to get there without being followed. Tonight."

"Slow down!" Roy interjected. "This is a _hell_ of a favor to ask!"

"And I'm willing to pay whatever you want for it!" Manami gripped the phone tightly in her hand. "We said that we would do whatever it takes to ensure their safety!"

"I _know_ that, Wind!" Roy snapped back at her. "Just let me think!"

They both fell silent for a brief moment, allowing Roy to rack his own brain.

"... alright. I think I have a plan." He finally said, his voice sounding more calm now. "Where in New Optain?"

"I have coordinates." Manami told him. She didn't think she would ever need that information, and she internally thanked Tyberious for making her remember the numbers.

"Alright." Roy sounded determined. "You owe me."

Manami let out a shaky breath. "Thank you… Colonel."

"Are you safe?" He suddenly asked her.

"... y-yeah..." Manami answered him. "More or less..."

"Good. Take care of yourselves."

"You too." Manami nodded, then hung up to dial the Hughes Residence again.

Ring… ring...

"H-Hello?" Gracia answered.

"Mommy?!" She could hear Elicia cry in the background. "Where are we going?"

Manami's heart broke.

"... W-We have it set up for someone to get you tonight." She croaked. "Listen closely, they will know the coordinates of where you'll be going, but only you will know how to get in. There's a key at the front window; you have to dig under the sill and pull the plank back to get it. Get yourselves inside and lock the door. Keep the curtains closed. Don't open the door for anyone."

"Okay..."

"... I'm sorry, Gracia..." Manami felt the need to say it. "I-It's bad enough that Maes... and now you, too..."

"It's not your fault..." Gracia replied.

Manami closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. This would be the last time she would probably talk to her or Elicia for a long time… if ever again...

"... I love you." Gracia suddenly said, and Manami flinched.

All she could think of... was when Maes said _he_ loved her… she never saw him again.

"... I-I love you too. You and Elicia both..."

Manami quickly hung up and let out a small whimper as she covered her teary eyes with both her hands.

She hated this. She hated that so many people were in danger. She hated that she and Ed were hurt.

She hated… that Al wasn't here.


	53. Chapter 53

Manami was returned to the room she shared with Ed, but didn't return to her bed right away. Instead, she wheeled over to Ed's bedside.

For once, he looked peaceful… it was sort of strange.

But suddenly, to her surprise, Ed let out a soft groan.

"?!" Was he waking up?!

Sure enough, his eyes started to crack open. His golden, foggy eyes slowly moved to look at her.

"... Winry..?"

"..." Manami could only stare at him, her mouth slightly open.

"Uh, no… it's me… Manami." She finally said.

"... oh." Ed blinked away the fogginess in his eyes. "Ah, sorry… I guess what they say is true..."

"Huh?" Manami raised a brow, and the blonde closed his eyes for a moment.

"The first person you think of is supposedly the one you care about the most…" He opened his eyes and gave her a strange grin. "Isn't that right?"

"Um…" Manami's face twisted awkwardly. "I… guess..?"

That doctor woman wasn't kidding… Ed was _definitely_ loopy.

"Damn right I'm right!" Ed's silly grin only grew bigger. "I heard you back there! 'Someone help! _Alphonse!_ '"

Manami's jaw dropped even lower this time, her face turning a bright red.

"Wh—… you were _conscious_ at that point?!"

Ed could only giggle in response.

"Alphonse, take my locket! Alphonse, save me!"

"Shut _up!_ " Manami snapped, which only made Ed laugh harder.

She absolutely wanted to die from embarrassment.

"Boy, I feel great…" Ed changed the subject, much to Manami's relief. "I could go punch Kimblee in the throat, or maybe even punch that Truth bastard in the nose."

He paused, eyes widening like he just realized something.

"Manami…" His automail arm reached up to grab her sleeve.

"... Truth…" His cheeks puffed as he stifled a laugh. "Doesn't have a nose…"

"..." Despite how mad she was at him, Manami couldn't hide her grin at that comment.

"The doctors weren't kidding..." She shook her head. "You're a totally different person when you're on morphine."

"Oh, so _this_ is morphine!" Ed's demeanor quickly changed. "Ugh… I'm starvin'... do they have beef stew here?"

"Um… I don't know?" Manami blinked. "We're not at a hospital; we're at the home of some doctors…"

"So... why they wouldn't have beef stew?" Ed gave Manami a look like she was stupid.

"... nevermind." She sighed.

This was going to be fun. She just prayed that Ed wouldn't bring up Al again.

* * *

After a week passed, Ed and Manami were on the front pages of every paper... as wanted fugitives.

Manami made sure to read every daily paper, not only to keep up with the news, but part of her hoped that there would maybe be a report of Al's whereabouts... but that hope never saw fulfillment. 

Another month passed. Manami was finally able to walk again, while Ed had just started managing to get out of bed, and start building the strength to stand and walk.

Ed woke up one day to look over to Manami's bed, where he saw someone he didn't recognize sitting there and reading the daily paper.

Crimson red hair… and glasses?

"Huh?" Ed went to rub his eyes to help clear his vision.

" _Manami?_ "

Sure enough, she looked up from the paper in her hands and smiled a little.

"Took you a second to figure it out, huh?"

"What the _hell?_ " Ed rubbed his eyes again. "What—"

"It's a _disguise,_ duh…" Manami rolled her eyes. "We're fugitives, remember?"

"You better not have gotten hair dye for me, too."

"As a matter of fact, I did!" Manami grinned. "Out of all the choices, I figured black would look best on—"

"Absolutely _not._ " Ed cut her off. "I am _not_ dying my hair black."

"But you wouldn't be recognizable if you did!" Manami insisted, going to tap the newspaper with her knuckles.

"I'm just doing things different from the descriptions they're using to look for us!"

"Give me that!" Ed reached forward with a grunt of pain and ripped the paper from her hands, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of him and Manami plastered on the front page.

"The Wind Alchemist, described to be a young female, wearing a blue shirt and black coat, with short brown hair." Ed read aloud. "The FullMetal Alchemist, described to be a young male wearing a red coat, with blonde hair in a braid… and _short?!_ "

Manami snatched the newspaper back as Ed growled under his breath.

"You can't make yourself any taller, so—"

"I'll wear a different coat, and I won't wear my hair in a braid!" Ed yelled at her. "But I'm not dying it freakin' _black!_ "

"Don't yell at _me_ because you're cranky from your morphine withdrawals!" Manami yelled back.

"I'm yelling at you because you're asking something unreasonable of me!"

"It's not unreasonable! It's _smart!_ "

The door suddenly burst open.

"Would you two _shut up?!_ " Heinkel poked his head in. "You want to be smart?! You can start by not yelling so loud that the whole damn building will hear you and know where you are!"

Ed and Manami both huffed and crossed their arms.

"Whatever."

Heinkel glared at them, but then noticed something about Manami.

"A-Are those my spare glasses?!" He gasped. "I've been looking for those!"

"Oh, yeah…" Manami walked up to him to hand him two pieces of glass lenses. "I'm gonna borrow them for the disguise. I didn't need the lenses, so I swapped them out for some regular glass."

"Wha—" Heinkel stammered. "You _broke my_ —"

"Not broke, altered." Manami corrected him. "I'll put them back to normal and give them back to you when I'm done. Promise!"

"..." Heinkel swiped the lenses from her hand. "Unbelievable…"

And with that, he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Manami turned to walk to the window, leaning her forehead on the cold glass. The sun had set, but she watched the snowflakes falling from the sky.

"..." Ed sighed softly. "We gotta leave soon."

"When you finish healing." Manami told him, looking back at him with an expression that said that this was not up for debate.

She heard him start to talk, but she cut him off.

"I'm impatient too, you know." She said. "I want to stop imposing on these doctors' livelihoods. I want to find Al..."

She averted her eyes for a moment at the thought of Al.

"But... this will be all for nothing if we leave too early and you land in some other hospital or doctors' clinic for another month, all because you pushed yourself too hard now."

"But—"

"You'll prove that you're healed enough…" Manami walked to the table in between their beds to pick up a brown bag. "When you can successfully walk with me to the market, get food, and bring it back. Until then…"

She dug in the bag until she grabbed a roll and she threw it at him. "I don't want any argument."

Ed frowned as he caught the roll with his automail hand and put it to his mouth to take a bite.

"Geez… when did you get so bossy?" He asked, with his food in his cheek.

Manami simply huffed. "When I learned I _have_ to be bossy in order to get _your_ stubborn ass to listen."

Ed said nothing, knowing he couldn't argue with that.

* * *

* * *

A few more weeks passed, and Ed got to the point where he could walk with Manami to the market, sporting a tan coat and wearing his hair down. Most strangers thought he looked like a girl. Manami figured that if Ed preferred this than dying his hair black, that was his problem.

It was a few days after the New Year that Ed finally walked with Manami to the market and carried the bag of food back to the clinic without any struggle.

"Good." Manami nodded to him with approval. "Then we set out tomorrow."

They had already come up with a plan that they would initiate the following day.

Darius was sent to the bank with Ed's pocket watch and a letter to withdraw funds from Ed's account to pay the doctors. Meanwhile, Manami and Ed made their usual, yet final trip to the market. This time, they picked up more food than usual, mostly preservatives. Ed carried a bag while a second bag was put into Manami's knapsack. Ed even got himself a kabob that he munched on as they walked back.

They approached the building of the doctor's clinic where they saw men in military uniforms getting out of a car and going inside.

"Right on time." Manami hummed, eyeing the car.

"Alright..." Ed looked to her. "We'll be out in five minutes."

"I'll be ready."

As Ed went inside, Manami nonchalantly made her way to the car. She reached to open the driver door, which to her surprise, was unlocked!

"Well, that definitely saves time." She grinned to herself as she got inside the vehicle, set her knapsack in the back seat, and inspected the steering wheel.

"Alright... I guess this is the steering column?" She clapped her hands to use alchemy and remove the paneling under the steering wheel, and a bunch of wires fell out and dangled in front of her.

She looked over the wires for a moment before jumping at the sound of gunshots. She then looked up to see Heinkel and Darius with with Ed running towards the car.

"Get in the back!" Heinkel yelled at her.

Manami quickly turned to climb in the back seat, as the men got in the front and Ed got in the back next to her.

"Thanks for the extra time, Manami!" Darius grinned to himself as he quickly finagled with the wires and managed to get the car started.

"If anybody asks, you guys are a bad influence on me." Manami joked.

"DRIVE!" Ed yelled as he saw soldiers run out of the building and spot them in the car.

The tires screeched and they were off. Shortly after, another military car had caught up with them and was on their tail. Ed glanced nervously behind them out the back window.

"Go faster! They're gaining on us!"

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Darius yelled.

But it wasn't fast enough! Up ahead, a truck starting pulling out into the road.

"GAH!" Darius swerved, throwing around the kids in the back seat... but he at least managed to dodge the truck, much to everyone's relief.

"Take this right!" Ed leaned forward to point at the street coming up.

"What?!"

"Just do it! And park as soon as you get on there!"

"Grahhh! Hold on!" Darius yelled as he obeyed.

Manami closed her eyes and gripped the seat in front of her as the car lurched. She heard Ed clap his hands and a transmutation ensued around her.

Once the car stopped, she opened her eyes to see their pursuers coming towards them, and she held her breath. In the last possible second, Ed had changed the exterior of the car to look unrecognizable.

Once they zipped past them, everyone sighed in relief.

"That was close…" Heinkel groaned.

"Now change the appearance back to something normal." Darius said.

"Why?" Ed asked, and Manami looked out the window to see greens and oranges on the outside of the car.

"How they didn't see through this... is a miracle…" She chuckled weakly.

"What?! I think it looks cool as hell!" Ed frowned at her.

"We're not here to look cool, we're here to look subtle!" Manami frowned back at him.

"She gets it." Heinkel muttered.

"Fine…" Ed groaned and clapped his hands, transmuting the car to look normal, but still different than the original model.

"Where to now?" Darius asked as he started driving once again.

Manami looked to Ed. They hadn't gotten this far in their plan…

"... you _do_ know where to go next, don't you?" Heinkel asked, looking back at them.

Ed folded his hands over his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing as he thought.

"..." Manami thought too. The only place that she could think that Al would be was...

"Central." Ed finally announced, before she could say her idea..

"Central?" Darius asked, looking at them through the rearview mirror.

"The abandoned house where we rendezvoused that one time…" Ed said to Manami. "I just have a feeling he would go there to meet up with us."

Manami made a face that said she didn't quite agree with his logic.

"What?" Ed saw right through it. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Well…" Manami shrugged. "I just thought… maybe Resembool makes a little more sense…"

"Not to be biased, but I've come to learn that _her_ ideas make a little more sense in general." Darius said, moving his eyes back on the road.

"Me, too." Heinkel nodded in agreement.

After all, all of this was mostly Manami's plan.

"Aww..! Thanks guys!" Manami grinned, very flattered.

"I don't care about your bias, _I'm_ his brother!" Ed argued. "I think I'd know him better than _she_ would!"

Still, he grew quiet for a moment, as he considered her idea.

"No…" He shook his head. "Resembool is just too obvious… the military would look for us at our hometown. Al would be more discrete..."

Manami's lips pursed, not entirely convinced, but she nodded anyway.

"Okay… if you say so..."

"Central it is." Ed declared.

"... 500 Cens she's right." Darius muttered under his breath so that only Heinkel could hear him.

"I'd bet, but I agree with you." Heinkel replied at the same volume.

"Huh?" Manami blinked. "Did one of you say something?"

"Nope."

"Nothin'."


	54. Chapter 54

Avoiding the military was no easy feat, and it made what should have been a straight drive to Central into a long and winding trail... so instead of a day or two, the trip took a little over two weeks.

And of course, just as they were nearing the abandoned house, the car ran out of gas. They decided to leave the car and trek the rest of the way on foot.

"So what's up with this place?" Darius asked, as they climbed up a hill and saw an abandoned house in terrible shape in the distance.

"We used this place as a hideout before…" Manami answered him.

"And you're _sure_ your brother is here?" Heinkel looked to Ed.

"Absolutely!" Ed nodded, confident. "This is the only place he would be."

Manami made a weird face, but luckily he didn't see her. They approached the house and stepped inside.

It was dark… and quiet.

"..." Darius smacked Ed over the head. "There's no one _here!_ "

"We busted our tails for hundreds of miles for an empty house?" Heinkel groaned. "I knew we should've listened to the girl."

Manami couldn't hide her grin of flattery, but it didn't last long, for Heinkel suddenly knelt down and drew his gun.

"?!" Before Manami could ask, he put his finger in front of his lips and pointed it to the doorway. Everyone was quick to catch on and follow suit, Darius swiftly extinguishing his lantern while Ed and Manami crouched at opposite sides of the doorway.

They heard footsteps approaching them. Manami dared to peek at who was coming, and saw a familiar ponytail.

"!" She caught a glimpse of his face in the moonlight just as he started to collapse, and she instinctively lunged forward to catch him before he fell face-first onto the floor.

"?!" Everyone gasped at her sudden movement, but Ed was the first to understand who just fell into Manami's arms.

"Ling..?" He whispered, but then looked up to Manami. "Or Greed?"

Suddenly, the sound of a growling stomach filled the room.

"Hungry… need food..."

"It's Ling…" Manami breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want to be this close to… Greed.

* * *

"Hohoho!" Ling set down an empty can down next to a pile of other empty cans.

"Thanks a lot! I thought I was a goner!"

"It's amazing you're not a giant fat-ass…" Ed sighed.

"He ate all of our rations…" Darius grumbled, holding the empty paper bag.

"I'll get us more…" Manami assured him with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you going to introduce me to your new friends, Edward?" Ling inquired.

"We're not friends, this is gorilla—"

"I'm Darius." Darius said over Ed.

"And my name is Heinkel." The other man said.

"And who is this?" Ling looked to Manami and went to hold her hands in both of his. "The fair maiden who caught me—"

"Hands off, Ling." Manami quickly pulled her hands back and went to take off her glasses. "It's me, Manami."

"C-C-Cutie Kami?!" Ling's mouth fell open.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!" She barked.

"B-But… your hair..!"

"I know, it's red. It's a disguise." Manami sighed as she put her glasses back on.

"We're fugitives now." Ed clarified.

"Then why aren't _you_ in a disguise?" Ling blinked.

"Because he's as stubborn as a mule." Manami muttered, and Ed shot a glare at her.

"Who _are_ you, anyway?" Heinkel's eyes narrowed at Ling.

"I'm a Homunculus!" Ling grinned.

"D-Don't say that so casually..!" Ed and Manami stammered.

"Seriously..?" Darius asked in disbelief.

"I-It's more complicated than that!" Manami assured him.

"Enough about that, what are _you_ doing here in Central?" Ed turned back to Ling.

"Well…" Ling's smile faded. "To put it simply, Greed had a falling out with the other Homunculi." He explained.

"I took advantage of Greed's confusion and managed to take control over my body back."

"So it's possible…" Manami thought aloud.

"Yeah, it's not easy though." Ling replied. "I needed someplace to hide… so I came here."

He flinched, and put a hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked.

"It's Greed…" Ling groaned. "He's starting… to fight back!"

"Hey!" Ed pounded against the top of his head with his automail fist.

"No, no, no, no! Fight back! Don't let him overpower you!"

"Hitting him isn't going to help him!" Manami yelled to Ed, but Ling reached up and caught Ed's hand.

"You two, listen..!" Ling said through gritted teeth. "That 'Father' guy who lives below Central… he's going to open the portal on what they call the 'Promised Day!'"

"What..?" Manami whispered, her eyes wide.

"I'm not very knowledgeable in alchemy, but…" Ling looked up to Ed.

"I think you and your brother should jump in when he does… it's the best chance you have to get your bodies back!"

Ed stared at him, his eyes also wide.

"That may be true… but when you open the gate, there's a toll that must be made to even open the portal…" He said quietly.

"When is this 'Promised Day?' Specifically?" Manami quickly asked.

"It's—" Ling flinched and grabbed his face again.

"Ling?!" Ed cried.

"He's coming back…" Ling growled. "Edward… my message to Lan Fan… you gave it to her..?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ed nodded. "Al gave it to her! And she's alright..!"

"We don't know _where_ she is, but… she's safe." Manami added.

"Thank you guys…" Ling said in a strained voice. "Sorry to cut it short… but that's it for me."

"?!" Ed and Manami watched as Ling suddenly fell limp and hung his head low.

After a long pause, he spoke in a different voice.

"Pain in the ass prince… never keeps his mouth shut."

"..." Manami swallowed thickly. "G-Greed..?"

"That's me."

Manami heard a click from behind her and looked to see Heinkel pointing his gun at Ling.

"No!" She cried.

"Don't bother. You need way more than a gun to kill me." Greed muttered as he went to stand up and stuff his hands in his pockets.

"See you later. Thanks for the grub." He started to walk out.

"Hey!" Ed stood up as well. "You're not gonna try to capture us? Or fight us?"

"Did you not hear anything the prince said?" Greed looked over his shoulder back at them. "I'm working solo now. After all these memories came flooding back—"

"Memories?" Manami blinked.

"Of my previous lives, yeah." Greed said to her. "I flipped out and attacked Bradley. I'm not about to crawl back and find out what they'd do to me."

He lifted his hands out of his pockets to shrug. "I never worked well with others, so this is best."

"Then why don't you team up with us?" Ed suddenly asked, and everyone's eyes widened.

"..." Greed turned to fully face them. "Me? Team up with _you?_ "

"You got nowhere else to go," Ed seemed to be serious. "So why not?"

"Up yours, kid!" Greed laughed. "But thanks for the laugh! This world is about to be _mine!_ "

He pointed to them. "Now if _you_ wanted to follow _me,_ that's another story."

"..." Nobody said anything.

"Alright then. Toodles." Greed turned once more and walked out the doorway.

"... what the hell was all that about?" Heinkel asked Ed after Greed's footsteps had faded.

"... you wanted to keep tabs on Ling, didn't you?" Manami asked quietly. "To make sure he doesn't get hurt."

Ed let out a sigh.

"Yeah." He admitted, looking down to the floor. "That, and… well, if Greed isn't on the Homunculi's side… he could be on ours."

"Yeah, he seemed thrilled about the idea of joining us… clearly." Darius gestured to the doorway.

"..." Manami put a hand on her chin. "Well… what if we made it seem like _we_ joined up with _him?_ "

Everyone looked over to her, and she smiled sheepishly.

"I mean... I'd say it's my turn for an idea, isn't it?"

"She's got a point…" Heinkel looked to Darius.

"But it _did_ start out as _his_ idea." Darius pointed his thumb at Ed.

"Come on!" Ed whined. "You treat me like a bad luck charm!"

"..." Heinkel and Darius avoided his gaze.

"I think it was smart of you to try to get him on our side, Ed." Manami offered with a small smile. "You just have to appeal to him more, I think."

Ed gave her a nod.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Heinkel asked.

"Um…" Manami and Ed both looked to each other, hoping the other would answer.

"..." The grown men sighed.

"Just get us food, like you said you would." Darius said to Manami.

"And return my spare glasses when you're done." Heinkel added.

"Deal." Manami smiled at them.

And with that, they turned to run out the door.

"Ling!" Ed and Manami called.

"I told you, it's _Gree—_ "

"You win!" Ed cut him off. "We'll join you."

Greed gawked at them for a solid second before he shook his head.

"That's too easy. What are you playing at?"

"Nothing." Manami stepped forward. "We've been followers ever since we joined the military. We ditched our dignity forever ago, and… the truth is, we need your help, Greed… and if we have to follow you to get it, that's what we'll do!"

"Hmm…" Greed approached her until his face was only inches from hers. Manami flinched when he got so close to stare into her eyes, like he was looking for a trace of a bluff.

"How far… are you _willing_ to go for my help?"

"..." Manami frowned, her eyebrows furrowing as she stared back at him. She could tell that he was trying to intimidate her, and she stood her ground.

"... I like your spunk." He finally said, moving to back away. "And how can I say no… to a lady in distress?"

Manami internally sighed in relief.

"Alright! So it's done then!" Greed roared with glee. "First thing's first… I need a hideout!"

"I got just the place…" Manami took a deep breath. "But it's a bit of a trip."

"Yeah, girlie? How far?"

Manami glanced to Ed, Darius, and Heinkel out of the corners of her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Resembool."

* * *

Two and a half months passed.

The group had no choice but to travel on foot, and it was even harder to evade the military without a car. There were even a few times where they had to make detours due to military barricades blocking their way.

When they made their nightly camps, the humans would take turns with watch shifts. Greed didn't need to sleep, so he would often look out the opposite way the human did as the other three slept. Though he came to trust the humans after a few weeks, because every now and then he allowed himself to doze off... just because he was bored.

Manami was dreading the visit to Resembool more and more as they got closer. She started having the underwater dream again, and the dreams were happening more and more often as they closer they got to their location. She insisted to take watch shifts more and more in order to avoid the dreams… and, the night before they expected to be in Resembool, she didn't wake Heinkel up to trade shifts period.

"..." Ed woke up in the middle of the night and looked over to see Manami sitting a few feet away from him, her back facing him. She was still keeping a look out, when he was pretty sure it was well past Heinkel's turn to take over for her.

She was up all night… and he knew why.

He glanced over to see Greed sitting a distance away, looking out in the opposite direction. Ed sighed softly and went to get up, approaching Manami and going to sit next to her.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Ed finally spoke up.

"You were supposed to sleep, y'know." He said quietly, looking over to see Manami pulling up her knees to hug to her chest.

In the faint light of the campfire, he could see that she had bags under her eyes.

"... can't sleep." Manami said quietly.

"I figured." Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "... you must really want to see Al, if you're willing to go home for it."

"Let's just say that the idea of going back was a _lot_ easier said than actually done…" Manami mumbled.

The two of them were quiet for another moment.

"It's true… that I have a grave there, don't I?" She asked.

"..." Ed sighed through his nose and nodded. "Yeah."

"... I'm going to have to face that." Manami said quietly. "I'm going to have to face all of my family's graves. I'm going to have to face the house I burned down."

Ed saw Manami's hands, still wrapped around her knees, ball her pant legs into her fists.

"As I get closer to the things that I ran away from... I'm getting more and more terrified."

"..." Ed looked down to his lap. "Ran away, huh..?"

He thought back to what Hohenheim said to him, the last time he was in Resembool.

_"You just ran away, like a child hiding the sheets after they've wet them."_

"... do you think... Al and I ran away, too?" Ed suddenly asked, and Manami looked over to him in surprise. He didn't look up from his lap.

"Of course not..." Manami shook her head. "You guys left to find a way to get your bodies back."

"Right... and we burned down our home as a reminder of that, so that we couldn't turn back." Ed replied, finally looking up and meeting her eyes.

Something in his eyes told her that… he was unsure.

"Well... if you're asking my opinion about it..." Manami shrugged her shoulders, turning her head and breaking their eye contact to look up to the starry sky. "I think you didn't need to burn down your house for that."

"Huh?" Ed's eyes widened a little.

"I mean... you're stubborn enough to where I don't think you would have turned back, regardless if you burned the house down or not." Manami replied.

"... it just made sense at the time." Ed looked to his lap once again.

"I get that." Manami shrugged. "Look at me; I left everything and everyone behind because that's what made sense to me at the time..."

Her eyes lowered as she let out a bitter chuckle.

"I just… was wrong."

"..." Ed thought about her words for a moment.

"Well… maybe we were both wrong." He said, once again catching Manami by surprise and earning her glance.

Hearing him admit something like that… was unexpected.

"But… we can't do anything about it. We just gotta keep moving forward." Ed looked back to her.

"..." Manami stared for a moment, but then scoffed and turned her head.

"Sympathetic isn't a good look for you, you know that?"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" Ed huffed, making Manami chuckle softly.

"It's Winry and Al's job to be nice. I need you to keep being tough on me." She looked up to the sky again. "Ever since we were kids… it was that toughness that would keep driving me to be better. Even after I left."

"Yeah?" Ed clicked his tongue and bumped his shoulder against hers. "All those races and wrestling matches finally toughened you up?"

"I ditched the skirts and dresses so that I could beat you in those races and wrestling matches." Manami said. "And I managed to do so a handful of times, too."

"Ahh, I don't remember..." Ed stuck a pinky in his ear and wriggled it.

"That's a load of crap, and you know it!" Manami hissed, making Ed laugh.

"Yeah... I guess." He mumbled. "But… I also know that we're gonna be okay, too."

"Yeah?" Manami looked over to see him looking up at the sky.

"Yup." He nodded. "I can't explain it… but I just know."

"Well…" Manami followed his gaze to also look up at the sky. "I guess I just have to trust you then, huh?"

"It'd be helpful."

They stared at the sky in silence for another brief moment.

"... thanks, Ed."

"... no problem."


	55. Chapter 55

The day finally came... the group had made it to Resembool.

As they walked down the familiar dirt road that would lead to the Rockbell home, Manami was silent. Everyone could see the terror in her face, but no one dared to ask her about it. As long as she kept moving, things were fine.

But, it was when they reached the graveyard that Manami came to a stop.

"..." Ed stopped as well, looking back at her.

"You guys go ahead." She met his glance and smiled weakly. "I have something I gotta do."

"You sure?" Ed asked her, while the other three looked amongst each other in confusion.

"Yeah. I'll meet you at the house." Manami felt a lump form in her throat, but she managed to resist the urge to swallow it until the guys all turned and went to walk away.

She watched them until they disappeared behind the hill up ahead before she turned to look back at the graveyard. She took a deep breath as she approached the gate to the cemetery and slowly opened it. She hesitated for a few more moments before stepping inside.

Where the Kami family tombstones resided, she didn't know… so Manami started by walking down a row she chose at random and inspected each tombstone along the way.

She stopped at the sight of the first two tombstones with names that she recognized:

**Urey Rockbell**

**1873- 1908**

**Sarah Rockbell**

**1879-1908**

Manami imagined the day that Winry's parents left, how sad Winry must have been… it was weird to think that they died after she herself left Resembool… she wasn't there to console Winry… and as far as Winry knew at the time, she lost a friend and both her parents in the same year.

Manami took a shaky breath and clapped hands together twice, in front of her face, before she bowed her head. This was how she had been taught to pay respects at a grave, by her father.

She continued on to another row of tombstones, and stopped at the sight of another tombstone with a name she recognized:

**Trisha Elric**

**1878-1904**

Manami remembered the day of Trisha's funeral vividly. How much Al cried. How, though he tried to be strong, she even saw Ed shed a few tears. Ed and Al loved their mother more than anything, that went without question… she died from the same plague that took Shiori two years later.

Winry losing her parents… Ed and Al losing their mom… and she herself losing her sister. Their past had so much death… and Manami couldn't help but wonder where they would be now, if they all stayed alive. No human transmutation… no houses burned down… no tolls to pay.

Manami stopped herself from continuing this train of thought so that she could clap her hands twice and bowed her head to Trisha's grave, silently paying respects before moving on.

After a while longer of searching, Manami felt herself slow to a stop and freeze at the sight of the first Kami tombstone…

**Shiori Kami**

**1901-1906**

Manami felt her chest tighten up immediately. She suddenly got flashbacks of the day that Shiori died, where she gave back the locket that Manami had made for her…

Manami reached up to touch the locket, but quickly realized that it wasn't with her at the moment. Oh yeah... Al had it...

Memories of Shiori's funeral rushed through her mind... how she played the piano and felt so dead inside. She let out a pent up breath when her eyes moved to the tombstones next to Shiori's…

**Kai Kami**

**1877-1908**

**Renee Kami**

**1879-1908**

Manami felt her eyes water when she thought of her parents. How her mom often made her practice the piano every day. How her dad would teach her things that 'grandpa would have taught you if he were still here.'

Their smiles. Their laughs. Their hugs. Their warmth.

The monstrosity that they became... because of her.

Manami started to shake, and she felt her legs wobble before they gave out and she fell to her knees.

She hugged herself tightly, as if she were desperately holding herself together so that she wouldn't fall apart. There was only one more tombstone that could be after her mother's… and she didn't want to look at it. She squinted her eyes shut and hugged herself tighter.

She had to… she had to look at it.

"..." Manami slowly opened her eyes and lifted her head to see the last tombstone:

**Manami Kami**

**1900-1908**

The thoughts came rushing to her mind. The funeral. The whispers of how tragic that the year after the youngest daughter, the rest of the family died only two years after. The questions on how they all died in a single night. Ed, Al, and Winry at the funeral with Granny Pinako... crying.

Her mind wandered to the fact that the only body that was under their tombstone was Shiori's. The rebound of her human transmutation that was the fusion her parents' bodies, burned to ashes under the rubble of her home… to this day.

All because of one _stupid_ mistake… that ruined not just her own life, but her parents' lives, too…

And she ran away from it. She ran away from it all.

All she could think of… is how disappointed Shiori must be…

"..." Manami took a shaky breath as the tears overflowed nd started streaming down her face. She gritted her teeth and hunched over, bowing her head lower and lower, until her forehead touched the grass in front of Shiori's tombstone.

"I'm _so_ sorry…"

She spent a long moment quietly sobbing, while keeping her forehead pressed to the ground as some tears fell onto the grass.

Finally, she moved to sit upright and wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Some big sister I am... I fail at bringing you back, and... it's my fault mom and dad aren't really here with you... and then I don't visit for seven years..."

Manami sighed heavily before going to lean her head back and look up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue, with white fluffy clouds rolling along… just like she remembered from her childhood.

How many times she ran under this sky with her childhood friends and little sister, laughing and playing without a care in the world.

"... every now and then, I wonder how it would have went if it were the other way around... if it were me down there in the ground..." Manami felt another lump form in her throat.

"I definitely don't think... it would have ended up like this." She shook her head. "You wouldn't have been this stupid..."

She stared at Shiori's name, reading it over and over again before finally shifting her gaze to the tombstone with her name.

"... I know it's awful of me to say, but I can't tell you how many times I wished it was me down there, instead of you."

There was a pause before she sighed and shook her head. "But, that's not the way this went. And I know I screwed up… _really_ screwed up…" She corrected herself.

"But... I'm trying my best to fix things, now..." Her eyebrows furrowed. "It took me way too long, but I needed to see this. I needed to come back and face it."

She took a long, deep breath.

"Actually seeing my name on a tombstone like this... it makes me realize that I'm not ready to die yet."

Manami then clapped her hands and went to touch the tombstone, deconstructing it into a pile of rubble.

"I didn't think I'd get another chance to fix things, but... it turns out, the only one who really took away that chance was myself." She went to wipe her eyes with her sleeve again before going to stand up.

"I'm _alive..._ and I'm not going to run away anymore."

Manami stared down at Shiori's tombstone as she continued. "I can't make _everything_ right again, but... I'm gonna work my hardest to put together as many of the broken pieces as possible... at the very least, I'm helping our friends."

She paused once again, her eyes glued to Shiori's tombstone.

"... I can only hope that you can forgive me. That mom and dad can forgive me."

Manami then went to turn her head and look out in the direction of where the Rockbell house would be.

"I don't know when I'll be able to come back after today... or when this journey will be over. But one day… I _will_ come home."

* * *

By the time Manami made her way to the Rockbell house, the sun had started to set. She stopped in front of the house to look up at it.

It was just as she remembered. It was miraculous to her that not much had changed…

She slowly went up the front steps and opened the front door, noticing that it as eerily quiet when she stepped inside. She suddenly flinched when she heard yelling and barking upstairs.

"Drop your guns!"

Manami gasped. Was the military here?!

"What the hell is going on here?"

"You're Kimblee's men!"

"And you're from Briggs!"

"?!" Manami quickly ran up the stairs to find out what all the commotion was. It was coming from Winry's room..!

"Everyone calm down, lower your guns!"

"Quit shouting at us!"

"Will someone shut that dog up?!"

"What's happening?!" Manami was the last to enter the room before Winry exploded.

"EVERYONE OUT OF MY ROOM!"

She went to shove Manami out, but she resisted.

"W-Winry?!"

"Huh?" Winry recognized her voice, but…

"It's me!" Manami took off her glasses.

"Manami?! Y-Your _hair!_ "

"I-It's a long story…" Manami let out a yelp as Winry quickly hugged her.

"You two are alright..!"

"Yeah..!" Manami hugged her back. "And you're okay too!"

Manami glanced behind Winry to see Ed sitting at her workshop table. He looked frazzled.

"I was so worried…" Winry sighed in relief when she pulled away from the hug with Manami.

"We were, too…" Manami chuckled weakly.

"Isn't Al with you?" Ed asked, and both the girls' eyes widened.

That's right… Al had to have been with Winry at some point! He may even be with her now!

"H-He's at the train station right now!" Winry turned to Ed.

Manami's eyes widened more, and her heart began to pound in her chest.

Al was here?! She could see him again, after all this time?!

"He's with Miles… but the train is going to leave soon!" Winry said.

"Then we have to go!" Manami turned to turn the door. She heard Ed's footsteps behind her for a moment, but they quickly stopped.

"..?" Manami stopped as well and turned to look back at him. She could see that Winry stood behind him, looking just as confused.

"What's wrong?" Winry was the one to ask. "Don't you want to see Al?"

"..." Ed glared to his feet and clenched his fists.

"Of course I do… but…"

"But what?" Manami asked, impatient.

"... we're fugitives." Ed said bitterly. "There's bound to be a bunch of soldiers at the train station. I can't… risk anyone seeing me."

He looked up to Manami.

"But… you can go, Manami."

"Ed…" Manami started, but Ed cut her off.

"Turns out your disguise was a good idea." Ed forced a smile. "You go ahead and make sure Al is okay for me."

Manami hesitated, her eyes wide. She wanted to go, more than anything... but what good would it do to keep Ed and Al separated?

"There's no time to argue!" Ed said, like he had just read her mind. "You have to go _now_ or neither of us will catch up to him!"

For one more moment, Manami hesitated... but ultimately, she finally gave in to her desire.

"Here, I'm going to leave this." Manami shrugged off her knapsack and tossed it to Ed. "I'd rather it stay here where it'll be safe."

It wasn't so much the knapsack as much as it was the journal inside it… along with the pictures.

"Right." Winry walked up next to Ed and took the knapsack from him before smiling over at her. "I'll put it somewhere safe… until you come back home."

Manami smiled slightly, happy that Winry understood her reasoning for leaving it here, other than keeping it safe.

She would be reunited with her belongings again… when she returned home for good.

"In the meantime," Winry had a shirt that she grabbed from her closet in her other hand, and she tossed it to Manami.

"Your shirt's dirty. Take this and change when you get a minute!"

"Oh..." Manami looked down to herself to see her shirt covered in patches of dirt. She didn't even realize...

"Now, go get your man!" Winry said to her.

"Huh?" Ed blinked.

Manami quickly turned to run out of Winry's bedroom before any questions could be asked. As she ran down the stairs, she stuffed Winry's shirt in her pocket as much as it could fit before reaching to grab the pair of fans in her back pockets.

"Hey _—_ whoa!" Greed started to talk to Manami when she made it to the bottom of the stairs, but she shoved past him to bolt out the front door.

As she jumped over the front steps onto the dirt road, she could hear Ed call out to her from Winry's balcony,

"You two be safe, you hear me?!"

Manami looked back to see Winry and Ed, and she shot one last smile them as she whipped open her fans and crouched in a ready position.

"You two be safe, too!"

And with a BOOM, she waved her fans behind her and launched herself forward to glide, and then run. Winry and Ed watched from the balcony as she repeated this process and sped down the dirt road, once again leaving behind her home…

Manami took one last glance to the graveyard as she passed it, where her family's graves lied… but no longer did her own tombstone lie with them.

No… she was alive. She was going to make things right, and then come home. Or die trying.


	56. Chapter 56

Just as Manami was approaching the train station, she saw that the last remaining train was beginning to take off.

She had to take a risk, like the one she took in Rush Valley…

She avoided the station, where she knew there would be soldiers, cutting a sharp turn and to waving her fans to boost herself towards the moving train.

She got to the point where she was running alongside the last cart, and with one last wave of her fans, she launched herself towards the small platform at the end of it.

"Oof!" Manami just barely landed on it, and she had to pull herself over the railing to make it safely. She sighed in relief and threw the door open, squinting her eyes to make sure no one was in the dark cart before she stepped in.

It was pitch black and silent, except for the clickity clack of the train rolling over the tracks.

Manami looked around and only saw luggage surrounding her, and she deemed that no one else was in here… but she was wrong.

The moment she turned away and began pulling Winry's shirt out of her pocket, a pair of red orbs lit up inside the darkness.

" _It happened again…"_ Al thought to himself, but froze when he heard footsteps. He closed his eyes, hiding the red orbs once again, but he listened closely. It sounded like someone was fumbling around...

"Come on you... ah! Got it..."

That voice sounded familiar…

Al dared to open his eyes once again and looked over, seeing a figure standing behind a pile of luggage. He had to lean forward and crane his neck to see...

But that was when Al's eyes almost boggled out of his helmet. He couldn't see much, but he definitely saw a girl with red hair that rested a few inches past her shoulders. She stood with her back facing him, removing her shirt.

"!!" Should he look away?! He _definitely_ should look away…

But something about her skin… shining softly in the moonlight that was peeking in from the small panel of a window behind her… it entranced him.

It was when she put on another shirt that Al could finally force himself to turn away. He could hear her start to walk towards him and felt himself start to panic. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes once more, only being able to see that vision of the mysterious girls' bare back etched in his mind…

" _Get a hold of yourself!"_ He scolded himself in his thoughts.

Just as he heard her start to walk past him, her foot had caught on to a part of his armor, and she tripped.

"Ah!"

"!" Al regretted it the instant he started moving, but he quickly moved forward to catch her.

"?!"

They stared at each other, frozen in shock. Al expected that any minute, this unfamiliar girl would freak out, scream, thrash in his arms… but she surprisingly stayed very still and quiet.

"... Al?!" She gasped, her eyes widening.

"Huh?" Al blinked in confusion.

How did she know his name?

"Uh…" He was at a loss for words. "D-Do I... know you..?"

"O-Oh," She quickly removed her glasses. "It's me!"

He knew that something about her voice was so familiar… and the moment she took her glasses off, it hit Al like a ton of bricks.

"M-Manami?!" He squeaked, and she smiled from ear to ear.

Before Al knew it, she threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly.

"Y-You're here!" Al stammered, feeling something rising in his chest.

Happiness? Excitement? Anxiety?

One thing he knew for sure, it definitely was daunting to realize that the girl he just watched change… was _Manami._

"Winry told me you were on the train… I almost didn't make it!" Manami said breathlessly as she pulled away from the hug, still smiling brightly.

"..." Al felt his chest flutter. "I-I'm sorry I didn't recognize you…"

"No, it's okay," Manami put her glasses back on. "It's _supposed_ to be a disguise!"

"Is your hair _red?_ " Al asked, unsure if it really was red, or if the dim lighting had made it seem so.

"Yeah, super red…" Manami chuckled weakly as she went to touch the tips of her hair that rested about two past her shoulders now. "And then I haven't had much time for a haircut, either, so it's really grown out…"

"I like it." Al spoke before he thought. "N-Not that it didn't look nice before..!" He quickly corrected himself and waved his hands.

"Thanks, Al." Manami was still smiling, so she must not have been offended.

"Um… so brother didn't come with you?" Al quickly changed the subject.

"No." Manami shook her head. "Since we're fugitives now… it was too risky for him to come meet up with you, and…"

"That didn't stop you?" Al asked, surprise in his voice.

"Not even for a second." Manami smiled wider, her eyes closing shut.

"..." Al could only stare back at her, as it suddenly all clicked in his mind… he finally figured out what this feeling he had was. Why he liked her company so much… why he hated being away from her… why some things she said, or even her smile would make him so happy… how, especially at this very moment, she just looked so beautiful.

He loved her.

He then felt a twinge of guilt. He wanted tell her what he had just realized, right here and now… but, how could he? How would she react if he were crazy enough to tell her something like that… while in a body like this? Heck, besides that, at a _time_ like this?

Despite how much he wanted to tell her, he just knew… he couldn't.

Instead, he silently pulled her into another tight hug. Manami froze in surprise for a second, but she hugged him back, feeling happiness well up inside her.

"Thank you…" Al said softly. "I really didn't… want to be alone."

"I didn't want you to be, either." Manami went to pull away from the hug and smiled at him. "Besides… I missed you."

There was that feeling again... and it almost hurt, now that Al had a word for it.

"... I missed you too…" He hummed, but then he realized...

"O-Oh…" He went to reach for his side, and Manami looked over curiously. He used alchemy to unlock the chain from his side, but then he went to hold it up between them.

Manami's smile returned at the sight of her necklace.

"... I knew you'd keep it safe." She said quietly, slowly taking it back from him and then put it around her neck, making sure to use alchemy to connect the ends together.

"Thank you." Manami said, smiling up at him once again.

"... you're welcome." Al gave her a nod.

He couldn't tell her how he felt, but... being with her now, and seeing her smile…

This was enough for now.

"Well," Manami went to move and plop down to sit next to him. "We got a lot to catch up on."

"Only five months worth…" Al said.

"Well, who wants to be the first to unload all the updates?"

"Ladies first."

* * *

"So, yeah… and then I got here."

Manami finished providing her side of the updates and waited for Al to respond, but… he didn't.

She looked over to him, seeing the his red orbs that were his eyes weren't shining.

"... Al?"

Silence.

"..?" Manami went to get on her knees and lean closer to him, like getting a closer look would help her better figure out what was going on.

Al was silent. Motionless. Eyes dark. As if he were…

"O-Okay Al, you can cut it out…" She said nervously, feeling the anxiety building up inside her.

Every second he didn't respond, the worse it got.

"Al… come on." Manami pleaded, putting her hand on his shoulder now.

Still silent. She now reached to shake his shoulder.

"Al? Alphonse!"

"H-Huh?" Al jerked and his orbs returned.

Manami gritted her teeth as she slapped the side of his shoulder, more out of frustration than actually trying to hurt him.

"Geez! You scared me!" She hissed. "That wasn't funny!"

"…" Al groaned and put a hand on his head. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't get to the part about _my_ developments just yet..."

Manami froze, her eyes beginning to tremble. "What do you mean..? What's going on?" She whispered.

"It's hard to explain, but… ever since I left you and brother, every now and then… I… lose consciousness."

"But… since when could you _sleep?_ " Manami raised a brow.

"I can't." Al shook his head. "This is different…"

He took a deep breath, trying not to let Manami's worried expression stop him from telling her the truth.

"I think… this body is rejecting my soul… and my original body is trying to pull it back."

"..." Manami stared at him, jaw dropped. It took her a while to process what Al just said to her…

The armor… was _rejecting_ Al's soul? What would happen if his soul went back to his body before they could bring it back?

Would he… die?

"..." Manami's head hung low, and she slumped. Al couldn't see her eyes from behind the glare of her fake lenses.

"Manami, it's okay—"

"How many times has this happened?" Manami cut him off, not looking up.

Al had to think for a moment. "This was… the fourth or fifth time? But really, it's not—"

"No… what you just told me… is that your body is now a time bomb…" Manami swallowed. "A-And If we're too late…"

"Manami, listen to me." Al reached to grab her hands from her lap and hold them in his, making her look up at him.

"We will _not_ be too late, do you understand?"

Manami's eyes trembled softly, and Al tightened his hands' grips around hers.

"We will stop the Homunculi and get my body back before that happens." He said. "You _have_ to believe we will."

"..." Manami stared back at him for a long while, before closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Then… she exhaled.

"I get it…" She said quietly. "Because… it'll happen on the Promised Day, right?"

She opened her eyes to meet his once again. They were still trembling, but she looked determined now.

"..." Al nodded.

"Exactly. On the Promised Day."

* * *

It was late into the night when the train finally stopped somewhere for the night. Manami and Al remained in the last cart of the train, sitting beside each other and hidden behind luggage.

Manami had been dozing off and on over the last few hours, leaning her head against Al's shoulder whenever she fell asleep.

"Mm… we stopped?" Manami had been jerked awake by the motions of the train stopping.

Without the sound of the train's engine, it was deafeningly quiet now.

"Seems so." Al looked down to Manami. "You should go back to sleep."

"I can't really sleep for longer than a couple hours at a time anymore." Manami said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"After being on the run and all… there were a bunch of night watch shifts."

"I see you and brother took the fugitive life seriously…" Al thought aloud.

Clank!

Al and Manami froze for a moment, then whipped their heads to look at the door to the train car. They listened closely for any other sounds, but there were none.

"... should we be concerned?" Manami whispered.

"Probably…" Al whispered back, slowly going to stand up and creep towards the door.

He went to put his finger to what would be his lips, then pointed to the door.

" _Stay quiet. I'll check it out."_

Manami shook her head and went to stand up. She pointed to herself, then at him.

" _I'm coming with you!"_

Al crossed his arms over each other, then pointed to the ground.

" _No! You stay here!"_

Manami let out a small huff and walked over to him and crossed her arms, giving him a pouty look.

" _I'm going with you whether you like it or not."_

Al rolled his eyes.

" _Fine."_

Al slid the door open to discover that they were in a train yard. He stepped out of the car first, and then Manami hopped out after him.

They looked around for a moment. All they could see were a few lamp posts dimly lighting the other train cars parked nearby. They then looked back at each other and shrugged.

" _Maybe it was just a rock or something."_

But suddenly, in between them, dribbled a large amount of drool. Some of it landed on Manami's shoulder and she shuddered— it took all of her to not shriek out of pure disgust.

But they both knew who could produce _that_ much drool...

"?!" They both looked up to see Gluttony hovering over them, on top of some scaffolding.

"I smell sacrifices..!" He grinned. "Not just the FullMetal Alchemist's brother, but the Wind Alchemist, too!"

"?!" Manami's eyes went wide. Of course, Gluttony could see right through a disguise… in fact, he _smelled_ right through it!

"!" Al quickly grabbed Manami's wrist and bolted in the opposite direction.

"You want me to chase you?!" Gluttony squealed with glee and jumped, and they could hear a loud THUD behind them as he landed.

Al had let go of Manami's wrist to allow her to run a few steps ahead of him, as they approached a lamp post. Manami crossed under the light, but once she made it to the darkness, she heard Al's clanky footsteps fall silent from behind her.

"?!" She quickly whipped around to see Al looking like he was struggling to move. There were black tendril-like things wrapped around his legs, anchoring him down.

"AL!"

"GO!" Al yelled at her, but he suddenly grew limp and fell against the train cart next to him. As he slid down to his knees, he put his hand over his eyes.

"No… not now..!"

Manami's eyes widened in horror when she saw Al fall to the ground with a loud CLANG, and not attempting to get up.

"AL!" She couldn't help but run back for him… though, once she came out of the darkness and once more stepped into the light that the lamp post emitted, she felt something coil around her whole body and constrict her.

"?!" Manami lost her balance and fell to the ground.

"What?!" She looked down to see black shadows all around her body, their grip relentlessly binding her to where she couldn't move an inch. She looked over to see the same shadows creeping over Al's body… and removing his helmet.

"S-Stop!" She cried, struggling desperately in her bind to no avail.

"Leave him alo—" The shadows suddenly wrapped over her mouth and nose.

She couldn't breathe!

What was this?! She knew that, for a fact, this wasn't something Gluttony could do...

"Don't resist." An unfamiliar voice cooed. "Rest for now. We'll wake you on the Promised Day."

" _No…"_

Manami continued to struggle, her chest getting tighter and tighter from the lack of air. Her vision was getting blurry…

" _Alphonse…"_

She looked up to see Gluttony approaching them, with what looked like a child on his shoulder… but before she could make out a face, she lost consciousness.


	57. Chapter 57

_Manami could only recall moments where she started to come to, but then she would black out again… she lost count of how many times this happened… or how long it's been…_

_She opened her eyes and found herself in a familiar place. She was underwater once again… but this time, the water felt different._

_Calmer… yet colder._

_Manami looked up to where she expected to see the hand to dip under the water to reach for her, but… this time, it never came._

_She swam up, cautiously, wondering why the mysterious hand still wasn't reaching for her. In fact, she swam all the way to the surface and gasped for air when she rose above it, looking around to see nothing but a white void._

_It was similar to the Portal of Truth, except there was no gate here._

_Manami went to climb out of the water, noticing that she became immediately dry. She looked down at herself to see that she was wearing only a white gown._

_So… this was what was above the surface?_

_But, now what?_

_Manami turned to look behind her, but when she looked forward again, she saw a single person. They were sitting on the ground with their back facing her, seemingly far away._

_"..." She slowly, cautiously approached the person, wondering for a moment if she was actually getting closer or not… but finally, she made it to where she stood only a few feet from the stranger._

_She could tell now that the person had short, blonde hair… wearing a white shirt and pants that matched her gown... but she still couldn't tell who they were from behind._

_"Were you… the one who kept reaching to pull me out of the water?" Manami asked, hearing her voice echo unnaturally in this place._

_The person didn't respond._

_"..?" Manami blinked, slowly reaching out for them._

_"Hey… are you okay..?"_

_The moment her hand ever so slightly touched their shoulder, Manami felt that same invisible force strike right in her stomach, and it sent her flying back._

_"Gah!"_

_Splash!_

_She was back in the water, sinking down… down… down again. She let out a yell, that only came out in bubbles..._

* * *

Manami's eyes flashed open, but all she could see was pitch black darkness. She wondered for a moment if she was still dreaming… but then she tried to move and realized that her hands and feet were bound, anddd she confirmed to herself that she was definitely awake.

But… where was she?

No matter how many times she blinked, it didn't help her see any better. Manami grunted as she moved herself to sit on her knees, trying to make any sense of where she was.

The last thing she remembered… was being at the train station with Al, where they were chased down by Gluttony… and Manami saw Gluttony carrying a child…

Was that child a Homunculus too? That had to be the only explanation for what those freaky shadows were…

So, they were captured. That explained why her hands and feet were tied up. But where was she now? And where was Al?

How long had it been?

She felt panic rise inside her. The Promised Day hadn't passed, had it?!

No… the last thing she remembered that child saying… was that she would be awakened on the Promised Day.

Still, time was wasted, and she couldn't afford to waste any more.

"Al..?" She called out, but only heard her voice echo back at her.

No one else was here… and she had a feeling she had to find a way out now, before anyone came back.

Manami grunted as she attempted to pull her hands away from each other and rip her bind behind her back, but to no avail. That would be too easy…

It was an awkward reach, but Manami managed to place her palms together, and she used alchemy to tear the ropes that were binding her wrists together. With the small flashes of light, she saw rock walls surrounding her.

She was in a cave?

"Okay, but where is the exit..?" Manami asked herself, going to use alchemy to undo her feet's binding so that she could stand up and feel around in the darkness.

Boom! Manami froze when she heard what sounded like an explosion in the distance.

What was that..? Whatever it was, it sounded like trouble.

Manami kept reaching around blindly, feeling along the cold stone walls in hopes that anything would budge.

As more time passed, she was getting more and more frustrated.

"Ugh, how do I get out?!"

Manami kicked the rock wall out of frustration, but to her surprise… the rock moved ever so slightly, allowing faint moonlight to peek inside.

"... oh, okay then." She shrugged and clapped her hands and placed them on the rock, using alchemy to turn it into a door that she simply pushed open.

She stepped out of her makeshift door and found herself surrounded by trees, so she figured that she was in a forest… she couldn't see much better out here, but in the distance…

Was that… fire? It looked like it had just started… she wasted no time and started running towards it.

While Manami ran, she reached for her back pockets to feel for her fans… that were miraculously there! They must have been hidden under her shirt and overlooked when she was captured! After all, she never tried to use them back at the train station…

She got closer to the fire, and up ahead she saw Heinkel! Across from him, stood a young boy.

She had a feeling it was the boy who was with Gluttony, when she and Al were captured...

"I'm glad they shed some light for us… now let's shed some of your blood." Manami recognized that voice immediately. That was definitely the kid!

"Goodbye, chimera."

"!" Manami quickly ran through the trees, not thinking as she quickly pulled out her fans and got in between the two and waved her fans to blow gusts and deflect the shadows that were aiming to strike Heinkel.

"Phew… made it..." She sighed in relief.

"Manami?!" Heinkel gasped in surprise.

"So, Gluttony abandoned his post and you escaped…" The boy frowned at Manami, and she finally got a good look at his face.

"Seems that way." Her face twisted into a bitter smile. "And I'm not letting myself get captured again, Selim Bradley."

Selim's frown grew deeper when she said his name.

"Where's Al?!" She demanded, and the boy smirked devilishly.

Manami raised a brow, but became distracted when she heard clanking in the distance. She whipped her head to see Al emerging from the trees and approaching her.

"!" Her eyes widened in horror. The way Al walked, the way the shadows surrounded him… were emerging from him...

"That's not Al!" Heinkel yelled, confirming her thoughts. "He's taken over his body!"

Just as he said that, a bunch of eyes opened within the shadows, including inside the eyeholes of Al's helmet.

"You bastard!" Manami looked back to Selim, but before she could wave her fans…

"GET DOWN!" Someone suddenly came from behind and tackled her to the ground.

BOOM!

Manami's eyes squinted as she saw a bright flash of light, but the person above her hovered over her and prevented her from seeing what it was or where it came from.

"Darius!" She heard the person above her call.

Wait, she knew that voice!

"I'm on it!"

"Ed—" Manami started to ask, but was cut off by another deafening BOOM!

Manami squinted her eyes shut until the light faded away, but before she could react, she was yanked up by her collar.

"Where the hell were you?!"

Manami froze at the sight of Edward.

"U-Uh…" She stammered, shrinking under his glare.

He was probably mad at her…

"U-Up until a few minutes ago, I was unconscious and tied up in some cave..!" She explained. "We were ambushed..! A-And Al—"

Manami's eyes widened when she realized. She quickly looked behind Ed to where she last remembered Al standing, but he was no longer there.

"He's okay." Ed said quietly. Manami looked back at him to see that his face had softened.

"The question is, are you?"

Manami blinked in surprise, feeling a twinge of guilt.

"I-I think so…" She averted her eyes. "I… I'm sorry, Ed… I—"

"Don't worry about that now." Ed went to stand and offer a hand to pull her up. "Can you fight?"

"... yeah." Manami nodded, taking his hand and letting him pull her up.

She looked over to see Ling and Lan Fan appear. They were both glaring at the boy, and Manami turned her head to look over at him as well. Gluttony had also appeared, whining like a child.

"Pride..!" Gluttony was also rubbing his eyes. "I can't see!"

So… this one was Pride.

Pride was glaring at Manami and the others, but then his eyes fell on Gluttony.

"Gluttony… they've roughed you up."

"Only because Greed and that girl were unfair!" Gluttony whined. "They can see me in the dark."

"... how many times have you died?" Pride asked.

"I don't know…" Gluttony held a finger on his bottom lip. "I lost count…"

"You're getting weaker…" Pride said. "And I am too. At this rate, we'll both get annihilated."

"But that's okay!" Gluttony said. "Father can fix us—"

He froze once he saw the expression on Pride's face. Pride had a certain look in his eye… and then he licked his lips.

"No, Pride!" Gluttony cried, backing away as the shadows slithered towards him.

"?!" The humans were confused as to what was happening until it was too late. In an instant, the shadows had lifted Gluttony in the air, and suddenly a mouth emerged from the darkness and bit Gluttony in two.

"!" Manami gasped.

Pride… was eating Gluttony!

"No… don't eat me…"

As Gluttony's body fell towards the ground, it had already started disintegrating into dust.

"It hurts… stop… help me… Lust…"

And his dust blew away in the wind.

"N-No way…" Ed whispered.

"He ate… his own partner..!" Ling gritted his teeth.

"Delicious." Pride sneered at them. "And quite convenient. Now I can trace all of your scents."

He sniffed the air for a moment.

"Oh… what's this?" He sniffed again. "Do I smell… Hohenheim?"

"?!" Manami's eyes widened and she looked to Ed, whose eyes narrowed.

"Tell me, Edward… do you think your father step up save you if I chopped up one of your limbs?!"

"That won't happen!" Manami yelled back, readying her fans in her hands.

"We'll see." Pride sneered, and in an instant shadows shot everywhere. Everyone jumped back, finding themselves separated from each other as they fought off their own shadow.

Manami barely thought as she fended off the shadows with gusts of wind alchemy, that just kept coming back faster than before. She just barely ducked out of the way as a shadow went to strike, instead cutting a tree clean in half behind her.

She quickly jumped out of the way and ran to where she saw shadows rushing to strike Heinkel, who was limping away with the assistance of Old Man Fu.

"!" She got in the way of the shadows and waved gusts to blow them away.

"Thanks, Manami!"

"Get out of here!" She yelled without looking back at them, deflecting more shadows so that they could safely get away.

This was bad… these shadows were striking too fast. She was getting tired… and she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to keep up for much longer. She looked around to see that the majority of the trees in the area had been cleared out, and most of the ground was black with Pride's shadows.

The shadows went to strike again, and she deflected them to the best of her ability... but it wasn't until a single moment where she faltered and took a step back, that the shadows beat her by a split second, snapping one of her fans in half before wrapping around her legs.

"?!" Manami was lifted a few feet into the air and thrown down hard onto the ground.

"GAH!" The wind had been knocked out of her and she writhed on the ground while gasping for air.

In that moment, Ed and Greed had been knocked down to the ground as well.

Manami squinted her eyes shut and dug her nails into the ground as she still struggled for air.

"Manami!" Ed called for her.

"I wonder how much longer you pathetic humans can survive…" Pride sneered at the sight of her.

"Shut up… you monster..." Greed growled.

"What a horrific thing to say to your own brother, Greed…" Pride smiled innocently. "I might just have to eat you."

"I promise to give you a nasty stomach ache, brother." Greed smirked back at him.

Manami groaned as she finally caught her breath and pushed herself to her hands and knees, but she then noticed that Pride was distracted.

"Oh… so I see you've decided to show yourself… Hohenheim."

"!" Manami's eyes widened and she turned her head to where Pride was looking to see a man stepping out, his hands in his pockets.

He looked just like Father, except that his hair was in a ponytail like Ed would wear... and he wore glasses.

"The hero always waits until the last minute to show." He spoke.

"Hero?" Pride couldn't hold back a chuckle. "So, you think you can defeat me?"

"Of course not. I'm not foolish enough to try to fight you." Hohenheim stopped a few few feet away from him.

Pride didn't respond. Instead, he silently stared at him, wondering to himself what his plan was… in that moment, he retracted his shadows back to himself, assumedly to protect himself from whatever Hohenheim had coming.

"..." Hohenheim went to walk towards him again, and Pride's eyes narrowed as he raised his shadows, but…

Manami's eyes widened when she heard the sounds of familiar clanking, and turned her head to see Al charging at Pride from behind.

But, before he could reach Pride, the shadows wrapped around Al's body and anchored him down before he could touch him.

"Are you joking? This was your plan?" Pride asked, looking unamused. "You should have run while you had the chance."

The shadows constricted around Al and brought him down to his knees.

"Al!" Manami cried, pushing herself to her feet as the shadows removed Al's helmet.

Pride was going to take over his body again..!

"Al, no!" Ed went to run for him, but Hohenheim held out his arm to stop him.

He didn't say a word… and it clicked in Manami's head. Was this… his plan?

"It seems that your son enjoys being held hostage. Either that, or he's supremely stupid." Pride sneered.

Manami felt anger rising inside her, but before she could say anything…

"Now you've crossed the line, Pride." Hohenheim said in a low voice.

"Don't you ever mock my son."

Suddenly, red lights began flashing, starting at his feet and spreading across the whole area. Manami looked down as she felt the ground underneath her feet start to rumble.

"?!" She gasped when she ground started to rise, in giant chunks, and form over Pride and Al.

It was… making a dome!

Manami looked over and saw Al grab and hold Pride down, and he he met her glance for only a second before the dome started to close him and Pride in.

"HOHENHEIM!" She could hear Pride scream, and a shadow burst out of the crack, aimed straight for Hohenheim's throat… but stopped only inches away.

The dome was complete. The crack had been closed. Pride's shadows were severed and disintegrated into dust.

"..." Everyone stared at the dome in disbelief. It was huge… and Hohenehim didn't so much as lift a finger to create it.

And… Al was inside it… with Pride.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Ed was the first to get angry at that realization. "Al's trapped in there with that monster—"

"It wasn't my idea." Hohenheim cut him off, and both Ed and Manami's eyes widened.

"Alphonse knew the fight would spread to the slums at any minute, and that it was impossible to defeat Pride. So he came up with a plan to imprison him, and now we have time to come up with another strategy."

"But, you could have at least told me—"

"Al didn't want me to tell you." Hohenheim cut Ed off again.

"He didn't want you _or_ her to know…" His eyes fell on Manami. "Because he knew that you two would've been against it."

"..." Manami turned her head to avoid his gaze and looked over to the dome with trembling eyes.

"Al came up with this plan because it would make sure that everyone stays alive." Hohenheim said, looking back down at his son.

"..." Manami looked to Ed as well, seeing him glaring at his feet.

After a moment, Hohenheim turned to Manami, who looked back at him.

"Miss, you can manipulate the air with alchemy, yes?" He asked.

"U-Uh… yeah…" Manami slowly nodded.

"Then I need your help. We need to get these fires out."

"..." Manami nodded again. "Okay…"

She glanced back to Ed, then at the dome, one last time… before she walked away with Hohenheim.


	58. Chapter 58

Over the course of the night, Manami helped the others extinguish the fires, and she herself went down to the slums to present her pocket watch to assure the civilians that the military was on the scene and that they were safe.

It seemed to be enough, because the villagers became hospitable and offered her anything she needed. She accepted some food to bring back to the others and went to a merchant to buy some fabrics. After that, she climbed back up to the top of the hill, where Ed and the others were conjuring up a plan for the Promised Day.

Manami let them know that she was stepping away to take a bath, and she walked away to find a pond nearby. She proceeded to strip and wash her jeans while soaking in the water, scrubbing the grime and blood off of her body while her pants dried. After she finished bathing, Manami used alchemy to extract the dye out of her wet hair. She then transmuted the fabrics she purchased into her familiar clothing— a blue tank top and black jacket that hemmed off at the rib cage.

On her way back, she stopped by the dome to stare up at it for a few moments. When she turned to walk away, she noticed something on the ground. It was one of her fans, particularly the one that Pride broke. It laid there, splintered into two separate pieces.

Manami managed to fix it with alchemy before returning to where everyone else was gathered around a fire, not too far from the dome. There were more people here now… and her eyes widened at the sight of Doctor Marcoh, the other two chimera men from Briggs, and Scar.

"You guys are here, too?" She asked, making herself known and everyone looked over to her.

"No more disguise?" Ed was the one to ask.

"I figured it'd be best to be myself on such an important day." Manami shrugged, before her eyes fell on Heinkel.

He was really banged up… his whole arm was in bandages, in a makeshift sling.

"... Mr. Heinkel, do you still have your lenses?" She asked quietly, holding up the frames she had borrowed for all this time.

"..." Heinkel let out a grunt that sounded like a chuckle as he reached in his pocket with his free hand. "At a time like this?"

"I said I'd return them. I like to keep my word." Manami smiled softly as she popped out the fake glass lenses she had been using, and then used alchemy to put the original lenses back in.

"Good as new." She went to hand the spectacles back to him.

"Thanks…"

"I must be going." Fu spoke, going to bow his head. "There's a lot to be done."

"He's going to Central, to check things out." Ed explained to Manami as Fu walked off. "He's the only one who can keep tabs on things and not be recognized."

"Smart." Manami nodded in approval and crossed her arms. "But… what are _we_ doing?"

* * *

After Ed filled Manami in on the plan, everyone split up to try to get some rest...

But Manami couldn't sleep at all. She eventually gave up and instead went to sit by the fire, staring at it as millions of thoughts rushed through her mind.

Though one thought kept coming up, and as time went on, it only made her more anxious.

"You should be sleeping." She heard a grunt behind her, and she looked over to see Ed plop down beside her.

"Yeah, you too." She mumbled, going to look back at the fire.

"Fair." Ed sighed through his nose. "... you okay?"

"I don't know." That was the most honest of an answer Manami could come up with. "I was expecting this to go down differently, I guess."

"Me too." Ed nodded in agreement.

They grew quiet, staring at the fire in silence for a few more moments.

"... hey…" Ed spoke up. "... I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while, but… I don't know, I never found a good time…"

Manami lifted her gaze from the fire to look over at him.

"It's kind of hard to believe… it hasn't even been a year since you came back." He said to her.

"..." Manami folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them as she did the math in her head. "... seven months."

"Geez… it feels like it's been a lifetime." Ed admitted with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah… a lot's happened." Manami chuckled as well.

"... I wanted to ask you…" Ed's face became serious. "What do you plan to do? When it's all over?"

Manami's lips pursed when she understood where he was going with this.

"... I wanted to go home." She answered quietly.

"..." Ed smiled softly to himself, then looked up to the sky. "I was hoping you'd say that."

"..?" Manami looked over to him again.

"I've had a lot of time to think on things…" Ed said, keeping his eyes upward. "And I've decided that I forgive you."

Manami's eyes went wide.

"I've been meaning to tell you for a while…" Ed lowered his head to look back at the fire. "Really, I should've told you the night before we got to Resembool. But…"

Manami let out a weak chuckle. "You're not the best at talking about feelings and emotions?"

Ed waved his hand dismissively.

"Anyway… I know Al and Winry want you to come home, too."

"..." Manami turned her head to look back at the fire. "Well, it seems like we're all on the same page."

"Then it's settled." Ed declared. "When this is over, you'll come home with Al and I."

Manami smiled softly to herself.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

The sun rose and the Promised Day was here. Everyone was making their last minute preparations before Lan Fan saw smoke rising in the distant city.

"There's smoke rising." Lan Fan announced, and everyone looked up to her. "And I'm pretty sure I hear an alarm…"

"The Colonel is on the move, no doubt." Ed mused.

"We should get going soon." Manami crossed her arms. "It's more likely that we'll get into that underground lair and destroy it with all that chaos and confusion."

"I agree." Hohenheim spoke. "I have a counter ready, if he activates the nationwide transmutation… but it would be ideal if we stop it from happening at all."

Hohenheim looked out to the distance.

"He's a bigger threat, but… he's still a tiny creature in a flask. We just have to break his container… and free the souls of Xerxes."

"..." Ed turned to walk away, motioning with his head to Manami for her to follow him.

"We should say our goodbyes to Al, now."

"Be quick." Hohenheim warned them.

Manami followed Ed until the giant dome was in view. She stopped to stare up at it, wondering how Al was doing inside.

She couldn't imagine. It had to be pitch black in there… in the short time she was in that dark cave, she was on the brink of panic. But Al…

"He'll be alright." Ed assured her.

Manami figured that her expression must have given her away.

"... I know." She gave him a nod.

Ed went to walk ahead of her. "I'll go first."

Manami watched quietly as he walked to the dome. She made sure to stay behind so that Ed's conversation with Al would be private. After a few minutes, she saw Ed tap his closed fist against the giant rock.

That was the closest they could get to sending each other off.

"He's all yours, but I'd be quick." Ed said after he approached Manami, but was eyeing the group looking at them from behind.

Manami's lips curled as she followed his glance. "I know…"

And with that, she walked past him to approach the giant dome.

"Hey…" Manami said quietly... so quietly that, if Al wasn't paying attention, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Hey…" He replied, sounding just a quiet. "You doing okay?"

"... yeah…" Manami lied, her eyes narrowing.

She didn't want to go… she had been thinking the whole night, and she decided… she needed to tell him. Tell him how she really felt.

"Al, I…" She hesitated for a second. "Before we go... I need to tell you something. It's important."

Al glanced up to where her voice came from, feeling the equivalent of a knot forming in a stomach. He got an idea of what it could be, but he didn't know for sure… maybe he was just fantasizing that she would say something like that…

Nonetheless, it felt wrong to let her continue.

"Manami… listen…" He started. "Don't take this the wrong way, but… I don't think now is the time..."

"..?" Manami stood there, frozen in shock.

Did he know? Was this rejection?

"And this isn't because I don't want to hear it. In fact, it's quite the opposite…" Al started to explain. "But… it feels wrong. Not just with Pride here, listening, but..." He paused again.

"Manami... are you wanting to tell me now, because…" It hurt him to say it. "Because you're scared that you won't be able to later..?"

The brunette flinched, and though he couldn't see her expression... her silence answered his question.

"... Manami, I need you to listen to me." He said, sounding a little more stern now. "You are such a skilled fighter. You have an alchemical talent that nobody else in this _entire_ country has. We have a greater chance of saving everyone with you fighting. If there's someone who has to be in here… between you, my brother, and myself… I prefer that it's me."

"But—"

"I know you're scared." Al cut her off. "But… you are also amazing, Manami. P—"

He almost said _perfect._

"P-Phenomenal…" He said instead. "And you are at your most phenomenal when you're confident. You _have_ to look at this not as 'what if,' but 'I will.' Not just for me, but for everyone. You have to believe in yourself. You have to believe in all of us. More than you ever have before."

Manami could feel the tears well up in her eyes, and she sniffled quietly as she went to wipe them with the back of her hand.

Al heard her sniffle, and his heart broke.

"... please don't cry…" He said quietly. "I have all the faith that you all will come back _alive._ And when you do… then we can talk. Somewhere where it's just the two of us..."

"..." Manami closed her teary eyes and rested her forehead against the cold rock.

"I want to hear what you have to say, more than anything…" Al said. "But… I want you to say it without any fear or doubt. Okay..?"

"..." And after a moment, Manami slowly lifted her head off the rock.

"... okay…"

She went to place her open hand on the rock. At the same time, Al did the same.

"... we'll be back."

"... I'll be waiting."

Manami turned around to see Ed a good distance away, his back facing her. She was appreciative that he respected their privacy. She slowly approached him and stood beside him, joining him in looking over the horizon.

"It's time. Are you ready?" He asked, turning his head to look at her.

Manami closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath before looking back at him.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

The groups split up, Manami going with Ed, Hohenheim, Darius, Zampano, Jerso, Lan Fan, and Scar. They went down to Central, stealthily hiding behind trees, bushes, and houses on the way. They tried to make it to the entrance Scar knew of, but...

"It's too guarded." Ed told them, peeking from behind a fence and watching several soldiers scattered around the alleyway.

"Now what?" Darius asked.

"We don't have enough men to fight our way through." Jerso added.

"..." Manami put a hand on her chin as she thought.

"Wait a second," She perked up. "Ed, didn't Al go underground from the Third Laboratory? To fight Lust?"

"Yeah!" Ed perked up as well over the realization.

"Wouldn't that be just as guarded?" Zampano asked.

"Maybe, but it's also possible it's _less_ guarded than it is here…" Manami said to him.

* * *

Thankfully, Manami was right. Once the group found the Third Lab, there were only three guards at the front entrance.

"Three's a number I'm comfortable with." Darius went to crack his knuckles.

"Wait!" Ed hushed him. "I got a better idea… Manami, it's time we put our titles to good use!"

"Huh?" Manami blinked, watching as the blonde emerged from the bushes.

"Follow my lead!"

"What are you—"

"HELP!" Ed cried, running to the soldiers and pulling out his pocket watch to dangle. "I'm a State Alchemist!"

"What?!" The soldiers gasped at the sight of Ed.

"And Scar is trying to kill me!" He pointed to the bushes where Scar stood, looking baffled.

"H-He might've gotten my partner! She's a State Alchemist, too!"

Manami flinched, realizing she was now in the spotlight, and totally clueless on what to do.

"A-Agh! No!" She cried, quickly jumping into an act and she went to fall out of the bushes, pretending to crawl away from Scar.

"Help me!"

"Don't worry, miss!" The soldiers came running for her, just like Ed wanted. Once their backs were turned, he pounced and knocked all three soldiers out.

"..." Everyone emerged from the bushes and approached the front entrance as as Ed got the gate doors open.

"Next time, don't put me on the spot like that!" Manami barked, as everyone else went inside.

"What are you talking about? You did great!" Ed patted her shoulder before turning to follow the others, Manami at his heels.

The two made their way to the front of the group as they led everyone, barking their title at everyone who stood in their way. They were searching for the entrance that led underground more than paying attention to anything else.

"Aha! Found it!"

Everyone stopped to see Ed looking at a blank wall, but with closer inspection, there were transmutation marks on it.

It was closed up.

Ed clapped his hands and transmuted a door where the wall used to be, and threw it open to let everyone else inside. They went down a set of stairs, where they would go underground.

They walked until there was a fork, going left or right.

"Which way?" Manami asked.

"We should split up." Hohenheim suggested, pointing towards the right. "I'll take a team this way, and you two and Scar lead the other team."

"Why do I have to go with him?!" Ed barked, pointing to Scar.

"Because he can transmute when you and she can't." Hohenheim answered, gesturing with his head to Manami.

"I'll be fine on my own… but," His eyes fell on Lan Fan. "Just in case, I'll take a bodyguard."

"So, the rest of us will go with you, then." Darius looked to Manami, and she nodded.

"If any of you see the enemy, do everything in your power to stop it as quickly as possible." Hohenheim told them.

"Roger that." Jerso said, and everyone nodded in agreement before turning their separate ways.

After a moment of walking, Manami looked to Ed.

"Hey, Ed..? Are you sure that your dad…"

"He'll be fine." Ed answered her. "Just focus on what we're doing, now."

Manami nodded, and they continued forward.


	59. Chapter 59

The group now consisting of Darius, Jerso, Zampano, Scar, Ed, and Manami, all continued down the dark hallway, and approached a door that Manami and Ed opened together to find a brightly lit room. The walls and floor were a matching white… except, on the door across the room, was a very large mural. One that they had seen before.

"The air here is foul…" Zampano grunted.

"You sure this is it?" Darius asked.

"Mhm." Ed nodded. "It's exactly as Al told us."

Manami looked down to see something on the floor. At first, it looked like a pile of metal scraps, but upon closer inspection, her eyes widened in horror when she realized that there were…

"Bones." Jerso frowned in disgust.

"Number 66." Ed clarified. "Barry the Chopper. He was one of the guardians of the Fifth Laboratory."

Manami looked up to the familiar circle above the giant set of doors. It was the same circle that she and Ed saw in the Xerxes ruins… and inside of Gluttony's stomach.

Meanwhile, Ed approached the doors, and found himself struggling to pull them open.

"Grrrr…! Come _on!_ "

"You expect to open that door by yourself?" Jerso asked with a sigh.

"Stand back." Scar flexed his hand and went to approach the doors, but stopped when they started to open on their own.

"Ah… it's ope—" Ed's smile faded when he saw something coming for him… and fast!

Everyone yelled in surprise when a pile came flooding out the door, and it took Manami a moment to realize that they were _people!_

But, the way they moved… they only had one eyeball… these weren't people… but what _were_ they?!

Everyone jumped back as the creatures charged in, coming in groups of two to three at each member of the group. They fought back and fended them off, but Manami noticed that a few of the creatures had gotten behind her and were walking towards the doorway that led to the surface!

"!!" She quickly turned around and ran for them, waving her fans to summon a gust that would blow them aside, and then clapped her hands and transmute a wall to cover up the doorway.

Whatever these were, they couldn't get out into the city.

"Sorry, guys!" Manami waved away some of the creatures that came for her. "I had to seal off the exit!"

"That's okay!" Ed yelled back, as he kicked one of the creatures away from him.

"Hungry…"

"Mama…"

"It hurts…"

"Stop…"

Manami's eyes widened when she heard some of the creatures speak. It was… just like Envy's true form. Where the souls were crying and begging for help.

Then it clicked in her mind. That's why these things weren't dying. They weren't human at all. They were artificial dolls that had been infused with Philosopher Stones.

"Manami!" Ed seemed to come to the same conclusion, because he threw a spear to her to fight with, then stood back-to-back with her.

"We can't kill them, but we can cut off their legs and jaws!"

"Right!" Manami put her fans away and readied the spear in her hands for the next wave of dolls. They charged, and Ed and Manami yelled out as they fought back, slicing and dicing limbs and jaws left and right.

Some distance away, Scar was blowing limbs off of the dolls with his right arm, while the rest of the men had already taken their chimera forms.

No matter how hard they fought, how many dolls they took out… they just kept coming.

"How many _are_ there?!" Darius asked, swinging away with Barry's machete.

"I'm running out of quills!"

"My spit is getting dry."

Everyone was getting tired. They needed to think of something else, and quick.

Only one thing came to Manami's mind… but she didn't like it.

Still… it seemed to be the only way.

"Everyone, come to me and cover me!" She yelled out, and everyone looked at her.

"Huh?" Ed looked back at her. "Manami, what are you..?"

Manami didn't respond. Instead, she threw the spear aside and pulled her fans out once again, eyeing each creature in the room.

As everyone made their way back to surround Manami in a semicircle and fight off the dolls, the brunette took a deep breath through her nose before lifting her fans to point at the dolls. All anyone could see were faint sparks of blue emitting from where her hands touched her fans.

And then she flicked her wrists.

Suddenly, all at once, every single doll _exploded._ No… there was no fiery explosion that Ed could see, but it was definite that their heads, arms, and legs had blown clean off their bodies from some unexpected force.

Everyone watched, frozen in shock. Manami then stepped forward to wave her fans to blow all the body parts— that were still moving— to one side of the room.

"Ed, help me transmute a wall… to seal them off..." She panted.

"Wh-What did you do..?" Ed asked, though he still helped her.

"Something I didn't want to do." Manami said quietly. "But… it was the only way."

They finished sealing the dolls off and she looked back to him to force a smile. Ed could see the pain in her eyes, and he had a bad feeling…

This was the ugly side of her alchemy. This was what she was terrified of doing up North. And could he blame her? It was terrifying.

BOOM!

An explosion coming from above snapped them all back to reality, and they looked up to see what would emerge from the cloud of dust that came falling down.

"Is that Mei?" Jerso asked, and Manami followed his gaze to see something small and pink dangling off the top of one of the doors.

But another cough that didn't sound young and girly was heard, and Manami looked down to the doorway to see someone standing up and waving away the dust.

"Envy?" Ed was the first to figure it out, and everyone else's eyes widened, including Envy's.

"Oh no… not _you_ guys!" Envy gritted his teeth.

Meanwhile, Mei climbed down from the top of the door and ran over to the group, in front of Scar.

"You _damn_ fool!" Scar roared at her. "Why didn't you go back to Xing?!"

Mei shrunk in intimidation.

"I… I just…"

"Forget it." Scar cut her off. "No crying."

"I'm sorry…" Mei sniffled. "Please forgive me."

"Ugh," Envy groaned, cocking his head to the side. "Typical whiny humans."

Everyone glared at him.

"So, we have the FullMetal _and_ Wind Alchemists… and even Scar. And a couple of filthy chimeras." Envy said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I must say, I'm surprised to see Scar here. Don't you hate State Alchemists? They're the ones who reduced your homeland to a hell on Earth."

"Yes." Scar answered, stone-faced. "I'm aware."

"What?!" Envy gasped. "You're _friends_ now?! What a buzzkill! Humans are supposed to love watching others suffer, while making fools of themselves! Why _else_ would you always be at war with each other?"

"As far as I'm concerned," Manami spoke up. "We're at war with you scummy Homunculi."

"Ah, Weather Girl!" Envy said in a mocking tone. "Suddenly you're all-knowing?"

"No… but I know one thing," Manami frowned. "That we're winning this war."

"Aww…" Envy sneered. "How sweet."

"Don't patronize me!" Manami yelled. "You've been hiding behind hostages, killing them to make us bend your way..." She gritted her teeth.

"And it ends today. You won't kill anyone else!"

"That's an awful accusation." Envy frowned. "How do you know we killed anyone?"

"Maes Hughes." Manami growled, and Ed looked over to her with widened eyes. "He found out too much, and you killed him!"

"That wasn't me." Envy shook his head.

There was a pause, and Manami felt her heart start to pound as the words fell out of her mouth...

"Then who was it?"

"..." Envy stared back at her for a moment, with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

"That was Maria Ross." He replied smoothly.

"Bullshit." Manami spat, gritting her teeth. "Maria Ross was innocent. We've known for quite some time that she didn't do it."

"So you're okay that your Colonel burned her to a crisp?" Envy asked with a smirk.

Manami clenched her fists tightly around her fans.

"Dancing around the bush again. You're afraid to tell me the truth, aren't you?"

" _Afraid?!_ " Envy let out a laugh. "Please!"

His lips stretched out to a devilish smirk that spread from ear to ear. Manami felt her stomach churn.

"Fine. You want the truth?" Envy held out a palm towards her.

"Congratulations. You've found your culprit."

Manami's eyes widened as he burst out into a fit of giggles, but then they narrowed again.

"And you expect me to believe that?" She asked. "An idiot like you?"

"An _idiot_ you say?!" Envy roared in laughter, as red sparks started flying from him.

He was changing his appearance… and when he was finished… Gracia Hughes stood before her, smiling maniacally.

"I prefer to use that term for someone… who falls for a cheap trick like _this!_ "

Manami stared, eyes widened in horror. She began to tremble.

_No..._

"You should see the look on your _face!_ " Envy shrieked with glee. "That was the _same exact_ look on his face when I shot him… _right_ in the heart! The utter shock, the dumb confusion— as his own wife killed him!"

"SHUT UP!" Manami yelled.

"I thought you wanted the truth!" Envy laughed. "Who's afraid now?! You _pathetic_ humans are all the same! It's GREAT!"

Envy laughed once more, and Manami was quiet for a long moment, her bangs covering her eyes as she glared down at the ground.

"... how _dare_ you…" She finally growled. "And you even have the gall to brag and laugh about it…"

"Hmm?" Envy put a hand to his ear. "Didn't catch that."

"Ed…" Manami lifted her head to look at him in the eyes, and his eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

Her eyes were different…

"You guys go on ahead." She told him. "I'll catch up."

"No. Not without you." Ed was quick to reply.

"Who said any of you are going anywhere?" Envy asked, stretching out his hand and it transformed into a long and green stretch of goop, so that he could block the doorway.

Manami's eyes narrowed as she lifted a single fan to point at Envy, and for a split second, Ed saw the blue sparks from her fans.

She was going to do it again..!

"GAH!" Envy suddenly cried out, and Ed whipped his head to see that not only had the long green arm had been severed and was disintegrating, but so was his jaw.

"That'll shut you up for a minute." Manami hissed.

"Grrrah!" Envy was shrieking in pain, staggering back and crumpling to the floor before he began to regenerate, taking back his usual appearance now.

"Go! Now!" Manami yelled at the others.

"No!" Ed objected.

"There's no time to argue!" Manami yelled back. "You have to stop that bastard from activating that circle! Envy can't kill me because I'm a sacrifice!"

"But—"

"She's right," Darius grabbed Ed by the shoulder before he could further object. "We have to go."

He and the rest of the group went to drag Ed along past Envy and through the doorway. Eventually, Ed gave up resisting them and walked with them into the dark halls.

"She'll be alright." Darius said to him, once they walked away far enough.

"Yeah, that alchemy she's got is badass." Jerso added.

"It's not that…" Ed frowned. He had an awful feeling about leaving her behind like this…

"FullMetal." Scar turned to look to Ed. "She has the right to avenge her loved one. But…"

Ed raised his brows when Scar's expression changed. To something he could only think as sympathetic.

"It's up to her, whether or not the hatred will consume her. She may never recover, if she does."

Ed slowly came to a stop when Scar said that. It all clicked in his mind…

It was up to her, but… she didn't have to do this alone.

"!" He quickly turned around and bolted.


	60. Chapter 60

Manami was constantly using the same deadly technique against Envy. No matter how he changed his appearance, she kept doing it over and over again… limbs, torsos, heads— every time he regenerated, she somehow kept making his body parts explode from _inside_ him… and he couldn't even get close to her to stop it!

"How are you doing that?!" Envy shrieked, as he worked to regenerate. He lost count how many times he had died already…

"Like I'd tell you, you piece of shit." Manami snarled, walking up to him. "What you need to know is that I'm going to make you feel as much agony as he did! And _more!_ "

She pointed her fans and flicked her wrists again, and Envy shrieked as his eyeballs exploded out of his skull. It was in this moment that Envy realized he was powerless against her. She was just going to keep doing this until his lives ran out… and he would die.

Before his eyes finished regenerating, he took a chance and quickly made his arm bigger so that he could swipe some of the ceiling's rubble at her, distracting her long enough so that he could turn and bolt through the same open door Ed and the others had gone through earlier… blindly running into the darkness.

"Get back here!" Manami chased after him, but he was nowhere to be found once she entered the dark hallway. She clicked her tongue and quickly strode ahead.

He couldn't have gotten far.

It was eerily quiet. She slowed her walk to a normal pace, opening her ears to listen as hard as she could. Envy was hiding, and probably planning to strike at any moment. He couldn't kill her, but she knew that he could take her fans and break them, at the very least.

"Manami!" Someone called her name, and her eyes widened. She thought for a split second that she was imagining it, but she turned her head to see Ed running towards her.

"What are you doing here?!" She barked at him. "I told you to go—"

"Manami, stop!" Manami froze when she heard another voice call her name…

But it wasn't a _different_ voice.

She looked behind her to see Edward, also standing behind her.

"!" She gritted her teeth as she quickly turned so that her outstretched arms each aimed a fan at one of them, her eyes constantly darting back and forth between the identical Edwards.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

"What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"One of you is Envy!" Manami yelled. "And until I figure out which one it is…"

Sparks emitted from both of her hands.

"Are you _crazy?!_ " One of the Ed's gasped.

"Manami, put the fans down!" The other pleaded.

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Manami roared. They both fell silent.

"Now, you both are going to come to me. _Slowly._ Any funny business and you're getting taken out."

Envy was smiling internally. Was she serious?! Getting close to her was just what he wanted! All he had to do was get close enough to rip fans from her hands and snap them in half, and she was done!

"..." Both Eds nodded, making sure to take steps that were in sync with the other. Manami's eyes continued to dart back and forth, watching them both closely.

One step… two steps… BOOM!

"GAH!"

Red sparks flew from one of the Ed's eyes and he fell backwards when they exploded out of his skull.

"How the hell did you _know?!_ " Envy shrieked, writhing on the floor and grasping at his eyes.

"You can _look_ like anyone you want, but you forgot one important thing," Manami turned away from the real Ed to glare down at Envy on the floor. "Automail steps are different than flesh ones."

The real Ed put a hand on his chest and sighed heavily in relief.

"But..." Manami stepped towards Envy. "Because you drew me to the point where I could have killed him just as easily…"

WHAM! BAM! WHOOSH! Manami waved both of her fans, gusting Envy back and forth, slamming him against each wall of the narrow hallway, then to the ceiling, then to the ground.

"GRAHHH!" Envy cried in agony.

"You've pissed me off beyond return, you scum." Manami approached him, and he looked up at her with pure terror in his eyes.

"You're not getting away again." She snarled. "YOU'LL LOOK ME IN THE EYES AS I TAKE YOU OUT, AGAIN AND AGAIN!"

"DON'T YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME LIKE THAT, YOU—"

Envy's chest exploded, sputtering blood onto Manami, but it quickly disintegrated into dust… in fact, his whole body started to deteriorate.

Did she finally kill him? No… something was emerging from his forehead. Something small and green… right as it fell out and plopped on the ground, the body of what they knew as Envy collapsed into a pile of dust.

"No… not again..! Damn it!" The little creature squeaked.

"... heh…" Manami stuffed her fans in her back pockets and moved her foot to step on the pitiful creature, putting more and more pressure.

"So this is what your real form is? Disgusting." She spat. "No wonder they call you Envy. Jealousy _is_ the ugliest emotion."

"Please..! Don't! I don't wanna die!" Envy cried from under her foot.

"..." But Manami pushed down harder, and she could feel its little bones crunching…

"You didn't give Maes a choice…" She growled. "Why should I give _you_ one?"

"That's _enough!_ "

Blue flashes emerged from under Manami's foot, and something suddenly lifted her foot up, causing her to stagger back and watch as the green creature flew in the air… right into Ed's right hand.

"... what are you doing?" Manami frowned at him, turning to face him now.

Ed took a moment to look her in the eye… she barely looked recognizable...

"Stopping you from doing something you'd really regret." Ed replied, frowning back at her.

"..." Manami's eyes narrowed.

"I'll take over from here." Ed said.

"I was doing just _fine_ until you came back." Manami spat, and she held out her hand. "Give him back to me, so I can finish what I started."

"No!" Ed gritted his teeth.

"Ed…" Manami's eyes narrowed into a deathly glare, keeping her hand outstretched. "Don't make me ask again."

Ed flinched. He knew he had to hold his ground, even though Manami was _very_ likely to retaliate. He had to calm her down…

"Just… listen to me for a second…" Ed said, with caution in his tone. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"Like _what?!_ " Manami snarled.

"You don't have to kill him." Ed replied.

"Oh, okay, so that's what this is about." Manami waved her hands vaguely, slapping them against her sides as they dropped.

"You expect to just let it live, while they keep trying to kill the ones we love?!" She yelled at him. "Do you _really_ think that's the best course of action here?!"

"That's not what I said." Ed's eyes narrowed. "I said _you_ don't have to kill him."

Manami stared at him, rendered speechless for a moment. And then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I was about to kill two birds with one stone." She said, sounding a little calmer. "One less Homunculus to get in our way, and—"

"Revenge." A voice spoke, and both Ed and Manami looked over to see Scar approaching them, stopping next to Ed.

"... so what?!" Manami barked, getting worked up again. "Are _you_ about to give me a lecture on how I shouldn't want revenge?! When you've killed _how_ many people?!"

"This isn't about me." Scar said calmly. "You stand at a crossroad. You're about to make a decision that you'll live with forever."

"I don't _care!!_ " Manami shook her head and clenched her fists tightly. "That thing deserves the slowest and most painful death! Ed, hand it _over!_ "

"I won't!"

"I'LL _MAKE_ YOU GIVE IT TO ME, THEN!" Manami roared.

"GO AHEAD AND TRY!" Ed yelled back, just as loud. "I MADE A PROMISE TO YOU, AND I'M GOING TO KEEP IT!"

Manami froze, her eyes widening. Ed could see it in her eyes... he finally got to her.

"I'm not letting you do this." He continued. "This isn't what Maes Hughes would want..!"

"How do you know..?" Manami's voice was quieter, but still irritated. "He's dead… he's _gone!_ And it's because of that _monster!_ "

"You're right— I have no right to stop you from taking your revenge…" Scar spoke up. "But I can tell you, from experience, killing it will not bring back your loved one. That pain and emptiness will always be there. Giving in to that hate… will only breed more hate."

His eyes narrowed. "You have two options, Wind Alchemist. You can kill it and give in to your desire… or walk away, and break the cycle."

"..." Manami's eyes lowered to glare at her feet. Her fists were still clenched tightly.

"... Manami…" Ed spoke. "Think of Gracia and Elicia. Think of Winry."

He paused.

"... think of Al."

Manami's eyes went wide at the thought of Al.

"You think they would want this?" Ed asked. "Do you think… that you could face them… with eyes like that? The eyes of a _killer?_ "

"..." Manami's shoulders began to shake.

"You're better..." Ed's eyes trembled. "We all know… that you're better than that."

Manami gritted her teeth. Flashbacks of every encounter with Maes ran through her mind. The goofy jokes… the walks to work… the day he invited her to stay at his home and help raise his daughter… when he opened up and told her how worried he was for her, after Lab Five...

" _I love you."_

Maes Hughes's killer was right here in front of her… she so badly wanted to end it all here, right now! But… she knew, deep down… she couldn't go home, if she did.

Ed was right. She wouldn't be able to face Elicia and Gracia. She wouldn't be able to face Winry…

But especially, she wouldn't be able to face Al.

"..."

In that moment, Manami felt her heart break harder than it ever had before… and her lower lip started to quiver as she felt her eyes well up with tears, and they quickly overflowed to stream down her face. She felt her legs give out and she crumpled down to her knees.

"..." Ed's eyes saddened at the sight of her.

"Really? Nice words and empathy? What is this, some kind of joke?" Envy grunted from Ed's hand. "I think I might puke! You humans are too emotional! What happened to that instinct?!"

"..." Ed's eyes moved to look at Envy in his hand, though he stayed silent.

"You're running around with Scar, who's been trying to kill you both… Scar, you're running around with Amestrians, who killed your people! And Pipsqueak, didn't Scar killed your friend's parents?!"

Nobody responded to him. Manami kept her head hung low and her eyes on the ground, while Scar and Ed just stared at Envy silently as he continued rambling on…

"And that girl who was turned into a chimera! Scar killed _her,_ too! What better time to take advantage of a _perfect_ opportunity to kill each other?!"

No one else said a word.

"Hate each other! Kill each other! Thrash around and grovel in the dirt!" Envy cried. "Pathetic insects like you can't put aside your differences and work _together…_ right Pipsqueak? Weather girl?! Scar?!"

But still… none of the humans responded.

"... why..?" Envy whispered. "Why? Why?! WHY?! DAMN YOU ALL!"

"Envy…" Ed finally spoke in a soft voice. "You're… jealous of humans."

Envy froze in shock.

"We humans… according to you, are supposed to be so much weaker than you Homunculi…" Ed sighed. "And yet… when we're beaten down, when we're about to go astray and fall… we still stand back up, again and again. And, if we can't… we always have loved ones who will lift us back up. You'll never have that… and you're jealous."

Envy was quiet for a long moment, but he suddenly started to squirm.

"?" Ed blinked, but gasped when Envy started to wriggle out of his grip.

"H-Hey, cut it out!" Ed made the mistake of reaching with his other hand to stop Envy, and he was bitten.

"OW!"

Ed dropped the creature, but before he could reach to grab him again...

"Don't worry," Scar held out his hand to stop him. "He doesn't have much longer."

The creature was writhing on the floor, sobbing softly.

"H-How humiliating… reduced to this pathetic form… by you humans… looking down on me…" Envy's eyes began to water with tears.

"What's worse… the lowest and most disgusting human of them all… saying he understands how I feel?! I've been humiliated… HUMILIATED!"

He sobbed for a moment.

"Me? Envy? Jealous of you _humans?!_ I'm a Homunculus, how could I be seen by some punk kid?! It's the ultimate insult!" He moved to sit upright on his own tail. "We'll see how much longer… that adorable little alliance will take you..!"

Manami lifted her head slightly to watch Envy reach inside his mouth with his little green legs.

"Oh well… best of luck with that…" Envy started to pull out… a stone of crimson.

The Philosopher's Stone. His heart.

The humans watched as he used all the strength he had left to shatter the stone, and he began to deteriorate.

"Goodbye… Edward Elric…"

"..." Manami felt herself begin to shake, and she hung her head low.

After everything he did… after all the lives he took… ended by _suicide_.

"Manami…" She heard Ed approaching her, but she didn't look up. Fresh tears were streaming down her face and falling on the tops of her clenched fists on the ground.

So many emotions were running through her, and her chest only got tighter and tighter with each passing second. Each emotion that coursed through her all ended in the same urge: to scream as loud as she could...

But when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She wanted to pound her fists on the ground, but found that she didn't even have the energy to lift her hands.

"..."

Ed knelt down in front of her, not saying a word. Manami then let out a weak and pitiful sob that only sounded like a wheeze.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered.

"Nothing to be sorry for..." Ed said softly. "Thank you… for making the right choice."

Not only did Manami not have the energy to scream or lift her hands, but she didn't have the energy to lift her head or say anything, either.

"Listen…" Ed broke the silence. "We both know… how I don't like it when people cry…"

There was a pause.

"But… this is one of those times where you have to cry… to get past it."

And suddenly, Ed did something that Manami never expected... he gently reached out and pulled her into an embrace.

"… I'm here. Get it all out."

Her face was buried in Ed's shoulder, but Manami's eyes were wide with utter shock. Never in her life did she feel like Ed would ever _hug_ her, but… the fact that he was _encouraging_ her to cry— that was just as unexpected.

Still, it took her no time for her emotions to overflow, and she cried into his shoulder for what felt like forever… when in reality, it wasn't even ten minutes.

When she finally quieted down, Ed waited another moment or two before speaking.

"Are you okay..?"

"..." Manami slowly nodded, and went to pull away and wipe her face with her sleeves. She noticed that Scar was no longer with them… and she appreciated his respect for their privacy.

"That… was completely unexpected…" She chuckled weakly.

Ed did the same. "Yeah… but, I knew that it was right."

Manami nodded, but for the first time in a while… she genuinely smiled.

"Thank you…" She said quietly. "Not just for the outlet, but… for stopping me."

"..." Ed smiled back at her. "What are friends for?"

Manami's eyes widened again, but then her smile only grew bigger.

"But…" Ed's smile faded, and he went to help her stand up and offer a hand to help her up.

"I have to ask you _as_ a friend…"

"Huh?" Manami blinked as she took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"I want to know what that is… that thing that you do with your alchemy." Ed asked.

"..." Manami sighed softly and avoided his eyes.

"I send air into the body through the pores…" She explained. "That air travels to wherever I want the damage to be, and it basically… rips itself out of the body from the inside. It can be as minor as ripping the skin apart to make a gash, or... well, like today, it can sever limbs from the body entirely."

"... I see." Ed sighed through his nose.

"Alright... I promised to not let you kill anyone… so, in order to do that… I think it's only fair you promise _me_ something now." He met her eyes, and he frowned seriously.

"Promise me… that you won't do that ever again. Whatever the circumstance."

"..." Manami stared at him for a moment, but she nodded.

"That would probably be for the best. I promise…"

"Ah, ah, ah." Ed went to hold up his pinky, and Manami couldn't help but chuckle.

"Geez..."

Still, she held out her pinky to wrap around his… and they each gave a squeeze.

"Right. Now that that's settled… shall we?" Ed pointed behind them with his thumb, and Manami gave a nod.


	61. Chapter 61

Ed and Manami eventually caught up with Scar, but were informed that he hadn't found the chimera men and Mei yet… so for now, it was just the three of them as they descended further underground, and they found themselves entering a dimly lit room.

It appeared to be empty until suddenly…

"My, my…"

Everyone quickly turned to face where the voice came from, readying themselves for battle.

"I definitely wasn't expecting company today… I'm sorry to be rude, but you must go…"

A man in a white coat stepped into the dim light, and he gave them a wide, toothy smile…

A smile that contained a gold tooth.

"For you see… I have an important errand to run, today."

Manami's eyes widened. That couldn't be… the gold-toothed doctor Tyberious mentioned in his notes?

"Who are you?" Ed was the one to ask, transmuting his automail arm into a blade.

"Ahh… no one important." The stranger shook his head.

"You must be… if you're dwelling in the enemy's lair." Scar flexed his hand.

"Oh boy…" The man said in a gruff voice. "Should've known this would happen. Oh well."

He raised his hand in the air, and suddenly several men swooped down from overhead.

"Buy me time. Don't kill the kids." The doctor said, and the men charged.

"?!" Everyone braced themselves and fought back to defend themselves. Though they were ordered to not kill them, the men still charged at Ed and Manami with intent to immobilize them or knock them out.

"Who are these guys?!" Ed grunted as he deflected one of the men's attacks.

"They're like the dolls from earlier…" Scar mentioned, fending off two men with swords.

"No… they're humans…" Manami waved her fans to blow the two men attacking her away.

"You're correct, Miss." The doctor spoke from across the room. He seemed to be drawing on the floor.

"They are the men who failed to become King Bradley."

"?!"

"We gathered them all the day they were born… and they endured all manner of training, hoping to be chosen as the next Furher." The doctor explained.

"It was the twelfth experiment that survived and became King Bradley… and we had not much use for the rest of them. After all…"

The doctor grinned, his gold tooth shimmering in the dim light.

"These ones never got the chance to receive a Philosopher's Stone. They're simply spares. All the same, there's no sense in wasting their sixty years of intense training for the art of battle."

"Whoa!" Manami just barely ducked out of the way from a swipe. They were definitely well-trained…

She looked over to see Ed and Scar struggling to fend them off, too… they needed to get out of here!

Or, at the very least… they needed to buy some time.

"Jared Keller!" She yelled out, and the doctor instantly held up his hand… making the men stop instantly.

Perfect. Now she and the others could have a moment to rest.

"... what did you just say, Miss..?" The doctor asked, inquisitively.

"Jared Keller…" Manami repeated, still catching her breath. "He worked for you, didn't he?"

"My… that's a name I haven't heard in ages…" The doctor sighed dreamily. "The Rebirth Alchemist. Yes… but how do _you_ know of him?"

Manami's eyes narrowed. "I know what you did… you killed his colleagues and made him work for you…"

"I did no such thing." The doctor shook his head as he went to continue drawing on the floor. "He and his colleagues were doing forbidden research of Human Transmutation. The military killed his team. I simply pointed him, and his talents, in the right direction."

"If your idea of the 'right direction' is just benefiting you, sure!" Manami gritted her teeth.

The doctor laughed. "Nonetheless, he willingly provided his groundbreaking research, his ideas, equations, and formulas… and perfected the injectable Philosopher's Stone… to create Furher King Bradley!"

Manami's eyes widened. "He… was the one who created Bradley?"

The doctor smirked up at her. "Yes…"

"..." Manami stared at him, frozen in shock.

"Sixteen. Seventeen. Twenty-one. Twenty-three. Twenty-six." The doctor called out. "Come to me. It's time."

Five of the men ran to the doctor and stood around him, and it occurred to Ed first… the doctor was standing in the middle of a transmutation circle!

"Stop him!" He yelled. "That's a transmutation circle—"

But it was too late. The doctor slapped his hand on the ground and sparks began to fly.

"What are you doing?!" Manami demanded.

"Simply initiating the first phase." The doctor stood up. "You seem like smart kids. Tell me… how many research facilities were under the direct supervision of the Furher?"

"..!" Manami gasped. "Five..!"

And right now, there was a circle being activated with five points…

"If all the labs are connected underground…" Ed was realizing it too.

"Oh no..!"

Manami felt rumbling under her feet. She turned to run towards the doctor, but the remaining men blocked her way.

But before Manami could react, something appeared below her feet… she looked down to see giant eye looking back up at her.

 _That_ eye.

"Manami!"

She looked back to see Ed dealing with the same situation. Suddenly, black tendrils emerged from under them and wrapped around them to hold them down.

She could feel herself start to deteriorate… just like when they passed through the portal last time.

"Gah! No!"

And then everything went white, and Manami's eyes widened in horror.

She was being pulled through a portal… it felt just like the portal of Truth.

She squinted her eyes shut and screamed.

* * *

But then she fell through. She landed harshly on her side, against cold, hard ground.

"Ow…" She groaned and opened her eyes, seeing Ed lying down a few feet away from her.

"Son of a…" He pushed himself to sit up, and he looked to her.

"You okay, Manami?"

"I guess—"

WHOOSH! Someone came falling from overhead, and Ed's eyes widened when he figured out who it was.

"Teacher?!"

"Izumi?!" Manami gasped, watching in disbelief as Ed ran to her to help her up.

"Ed? And Manami?" Izumi blinked at the sight of them. "What are you two doing here?"

"No idea…" Ed shook his head. "We just ended up here…"

WHOOSH! Manami looked up to see yet again something else falling, from right above her.

"!!" She barely managed to jump out of the way, but it was when she heard the loud CLANK as they landed on the floor that she realized...

"Al?!"

"What?!" Ed whipped around to see Manami running to Al's side. His eye holes were dark, and he wasn't moving.

Was he unconscious?

"Al!" Ed and Izumi joined Manami at Al's side.

"What's going on?!" Izumi asked, looking to Ed.

"I don't know..!" Ed replied, panic in his voice.

"Al! Wake up!" Manami cried, going to shake his shoulders.

But then, someone's voice spoke, and they all froze.

"One… two… three… four… and five."

They looked up to see… something indescribable. It looked like a person, but with black skin and eyes plastered all over its body.

Manami's eyes widened in horror when she saw a leg sticking out of its shoulder… and at its stomach, there was a face…

"Hohenheim!" Ed gasped, eyes also wide.

"Edward… it looks like he got you and Manami… Al too… and Miss Izumi… I apologize that you have to see me like this."

"What the hell is that thing?!" Manami gritted her teeth.

"A clone of me." Hohenheim answered. "The one the Homunculi call 'Father.'"

"The bearded bastard?!" Ed asked. "What the hell happened to it?!"

"That's none of your concern." Father frowned. "Hohenheim, you need to keep your mouth shut."

"!" Hohenheim's eyes went wide, as his body started to disappear inside Father's body.

"What are you doing?!" Izumi demanded.

"I tried to simply absorb the Philosopher Stones inside Hohenheim, but it didn't go as planned… but at least he's still under my control." Father said, as Hohenheim sunk completely into Father's body.

"Now then… I welcome you, my sacrifices, to my palace. Make yourselves at home."

Ed and Izumi stood, getting in battle positions. Manami, meanwhile, didn't get up.

"Al, wake up..!" She went back to shaking Al's shoulders. "Come on..!"

Ed gritted his teeth, but looked back at Father to see Pride emerging from the shadows beside him.

"I've made it, Father."

"Wonderful timing, my son. We will begin soon… once Alphonse joins us."

"Like hell!" Ed barked. "We're not going through with your plan!"

"You don't have a choice." Father frowned at him. "I've got you five all where I want you…"

Manami was desperately looking down at Al. Why wasn't he waking up?! He couldn't be…

BOOM!

Everyone looked up to see that there was an explosion in the ceiling, and Father frowned.

"Who..?"

In front of Ed and Izumi landed Mei.

"Mei?!" Ed gasped.

"And once again, my home is being destroyed." Father glared at Mei. "How dare you, girl."

"He may look different, but there's no mistaking it…" Mei pointed to him. "He's the one behind all of this!"

Her attention moved to Al, unconscious on the floor.

"Alphonse?!" She fell to his side, across from Manami. "What happened to him?!"

"I-I don't know…" Manami stammered. "He won't wake up..!"

She desperately went to shake him again.

"Al, come on! Wake up! Please!"

And suddenly, his red orbs appeared, and he quickly sat up.

"Alphonse!" Mei gasped.

"Al!" Manami cried, throwing her arms around him. Al instinctively wrapped an arm around her as well.

"Manami?!"

"You're okay..!" Manami hugged him tighter.

"Al!"

"Brother!" The suit of armor looked over to see his brother, pulling out of his hug with Manami before looking back at her.

She was back in her regular clothes, and her hair was brown once again.

"Wh-Where are we..?" Al asked, as he went to stand and help Manami up.

"That's…"

"Finally…" Father spoke over Manami before she could respond. "All five sacrifices are here!"

"If he wants us all together… we need to run—"

"There's nowhere to run." Father cut Izumi off, then pointed up to where the ceiling had burst open… it appeared to be sealed by the same black goop that his body was made of.

"For you see, you're already inside me."

"Then we'll _fight_ our way out!" Manami pulled out her fans.

"You… with all the eyes. You're _immortal,_ aren't you?"

Everyone looked to Mei, who looked strangely confident. Father was silent.

"So you don't deny it…" She pulled out her small knives. "Everyone, I'll take care of him."

"U-Um…" Al stammered.

"That's not the best idea…" Ed said quietly.

"It's fine!" Mei assured them. "He can't control my Alkahestry. The rest of you keep the puny Homunculus out of my way."

Though they also knew… the 'puny Homunculus,' Pride, was just as strong…

"You're not going to take him out on your own, as much as you want to." Manami said to Mei. "I'll back you up."

"..." Mei frowned, but before she could say anything, Ed and Al went to charge for Pride, transmuting spikes to shoot at him.

"Why must you rude children keep destroying my home?" Father asked.

"Just behave like proper guests—"

One of Mei's small knives sunk into the side of Father's head, though it didn't seem to phase him at all. He looked back at her, seeing her readying another knife.

"Give me the secret of immortality!" She demanded.

"..." The knife suddenly sunk inside Father's skull.

"?!" Manami's eyes widened.

"This is yours." Suddenly, the same knife shot back at them, though it was bigger than Mei's body. Father must have used his stone to increase its size!

Boom! Both Manami and Mei dodged the giant knife, but Mei jumped off of it towards him and aimed a kick.

Suddenly, Hohenheim's face emerged from Father's stomach.

"WAIT, STOP!" He yelled. "He can attack without moving!"

"!" Manami gasped and looked to see Mei, about to land her kick on Father…

She quickly waved her fans, but Mei had still barely touched the tip of her foot against Father's forehead and sparks flew as Manami's wind got to her and carried her away.

"GAH!" Blood spurted out from Mei's body.

"Mei!" Al cried.

Manami ran up and caught the girl before she landed on the ground. She looked her over, and sighed in relief when she confirmed that she was just unconscious… but that didn't change the fact that she was still hurt.

She looked back and saw shadows emerging from Father and shooting towards them.

"!" She quickly raised one of her fans to blow a gust of wind that deflected the shadows away.

"Attacking… a precious sacrifice?" She panted.

"You don't have to be uninjured…" Father smirked. "Just alive."

"?!" Manami's eyes widened at the sight of more shadows coming right for her, more than she could deflect. She gritted her teeth and turned her back to him so that her body would shield Mei, squinting her eyes and bracing herself for...

Clang! Clang! Clang!

Manami's eyes opened when she realized the beating never came. She looked back to see Al standing in front of her. He had shielded the two of them from the attack.

"Al..."

"Are you two alright?" He asked her.

"Y-Yeah…" Manami nodded, but then looked around. She could see Ed fighting Pride, and Izumi transmuting a cannon to shoot at Father.

"Help me!" Al's cry snapped her out of it, and he clapped his hands. She gently laid Mei down and then stepped up to do the same, and they both slammed their hands on the ground to transmute spikes to shoot at Father.

No matter what, Father morphed his body to completely dodge whatever was thrown at him.

"Damn it..!" Manami gritted her teeth.

"We have to get Mei out of here!" Al told her.

"Point me to the nearest exit and I'll be right on it!" Manami said with sarcasm.

"Playtime is over." Father spoke, and suddenly shot out shadows that wrapped around Al and Manami before they could deflect them.

"!" Manami struggled to break free, but to no avail.

"Manami!" Al struggled to reach his hand out to her.

"Al!" She did the same, but just as they were just about to brush fingertips, they were both lifted into the air.

"Gah!" She could see Izumi and Ed also lifted in the air, constricted by Father's shadows.

He suddenly slammed them all down on the ground around him.

"The time has come… do your work, my sacrifices!"

"No!" Manami struggled in her bind.

"Damn it!" She heard Ed yell.

"This planet of ours, have you ever considered the possibility that it might be a life form?" Father asked. "Actually… it would be more accurate to refer to it as a vast nervous system. One that's retained it's every memory since it's inception… and has witnessed the universe unfold!"

He held his arms out. "Just think of the massive quantity of energy and information that such a system would hold! How much power could one gain if someone were to open that system's gateway?"

Everyone gasped.

"And now that I have you all gathered here… I shall use you as sacrifices to open this planet's gate!"

"That's a pretty good plan, pops…" Someone else spoke, and Manami looked up to see Father's get blown into pieces, and from behind him…

"I hope you don't mind me taking that plan for myself!"

Manami's eyes widened at the sight of Ling… or, as it was right now, Greed…

"This world…" He smirked devilishly. "Will finally belong to me!"


	62. Chapter 62

"This world… will finally belong to me!"

After Greed's attack, Father's body dematerialized and sunk into a puddle on the floor.

"He got him…" Ed whispered.

Manami's eyes narrowed. No... that was too easy…

"I was expecting you to make an appearance, Greed. I know you all too well, my son."

Giant eyes opened from within the puddle under Greed's feet.

"Did you forget that you were born from my extracted avarice? Anything that you have and will ever desire, I assure you that I've desired it first."

Suddenly, the puddle from under Greed slid across the room, dragging Manami and the others across the floor.

"Gah!"

"Ed! Manami!" Greed called.

Manami watched as the glob of shadow slithered to its throne, with his five sacrifices surrounding him. She then saw red sparks out of the corner of her eye, and looked to see that Hohenheim was released from inside Father, but was still constricted like she and the others were… but he didn't need anything to transmute!

BOOM! His transmutation reached Father and exploded. Though, when the smoke faded, Father was revealed to be unaffected. He laughed as he lifted his hand into the air.

"The true center of this world… is _here!_ " Father laughed maniacally as he slammed his hand down on his transmutation circle beside his chair, and sparks flew all around them.

"No..! He's got us!" Hohenheim yelled.

"?!" Manami looked down to see an eye open over her stomach. She looked over to see that everyone had a matching eye over their own abdomens.

She watched as black, shadowy tendrils emerged from all of their portals and reached back to Father, connecting them all together…

"Gahahahaha!" Father cackled. "Fight for me… let your gateways fight for my soul! Shed your energy for me!"

Manami gritted her teeth, feeling herself lose the energy to fight her bind.

"What power… what _immense_ power!" Father cried with glee. "I can barely contain it! And I'll use it to open this planet's gateway!"

And then everything went black.

* * *

Manami felt her fingers twitch and she slowly opened her eyes. As her vision faded in and out of focus, she saw Ed and Izumi a feet away, slowly starting to sit up.

"We're… alive..?" Ed whispered.

"What happened..?" Izumi asked.

Manami let her eyes fall shut as she let out a soft groan.

She felt so drained...

"Manami..?"

"Ngh…" Manami opened her eyes once more, seeing Al hovering over her now.

"Are you okay..?" He asked.

"I… think so…" Manami went to push herself to sit up, rubbing the side of her head.

"..." She suddenly got a bad feeling.

"It's quiet…" She looked up to the ceiling. "There's… nothing going on above."

"Does that mean he did it?!" Ed asked. "Did he turn everyone in Amestris… into Philosopher's Stones?"

"Yes."

Everyone jumped in surprise and looked over to see someone stepping out of the smoke.

"In order to imprison God within my body… I needed an enormous amount of energy..."

Manami's eyes widened in horror when Father emerged... but he now looked like a young, well-built man with long blonde hair and golden eyes.

"And the citizens of this country provided me that energy." He said. "And now… they and God reside within me."

"He… succeeded…" Hohenheim whispered.

"Yes, and it's all thanks to you…" Father smiled. "My friends."

Manami's eyes trembled as she watched him move to sit in his throne.

"Everyone…" Manami's eyes trembled. "They're all gone..?"

Winry… Elicia and Gracia…

"Over fifty million." Father clarified for her.

"... everyone, stay behind me." Hohenheim said, holding out his arm.

"There's no longer any use for your alchemy… or for you to open the gate." Father spoke, and tapped his finger against the arm rest of his chair.

WHOOM! There was no explosion, but a wave of energy flew past them… a familiar one.

"!" All at the same time, Ed and Al tried clapping their hands and slamming them on the ground, while Manami took out her fans and waved them.

No transmutation. No gusts of wind. They couldn't use their alchemy!

"Farewell, my sacrifices." Father said. "You've fulfilled your roles admirably."

They watched as he lifted a finger, and above it formed what looked like a fire ball…

"That's…" Manami's eyes widened.

"Yes, with the power of God, I can create a sun in the palm of my hand."

But suddenly, Father flinched. He hesitated. He looked down to his chest.

"..?"

"Do you notice now, Homunculus?" Hohenheim asked. "That slow, steady heartbeat? The souls of this country's citizens… are still linked to their bodies, by what we call a 'spirit.' Like a mother and child connected by the umbilical cord! They don't belong to you just yet!"

"What have you done, Hohenheim?" Father glared at him.

"I've planned for this day for years. My comrades inside me have helped me. Over the years, I've inserted their souls into the earth… soon, their power will come crashing down on you!

"So what if you inserted some Philosopher Stones in the ground?" Father asked. "Without a proper circle, you have nothing."

"Oh, I've got a circle…" Hohenheim smirked. "You seem to forget that the solar eclipse… will cast a shadow in the shape of…"

Father's eyes widened when he realized it.

"You still resist me, Hohenheim?!"

"That's the reason I'm here, Dwarf in the Flask!"

Suddenly, flashes of red emitted from Father, and he hunched over and yelled out in pain. He clenched the miniature sun in his hand to extinguish it.

He tried to hold on, but he failed. Suddenly, a burst of red energy came from inside him and swirled around the room. Manami could hear cries from many people as they swirled around her, then watched as they crashed through the ceiling and rose to the sky.

"Are those… souls?" Manami asked.

"Yes." Hohenheim answered her. "Those are the souls of Amestris, returning to their bodies."

"!" Manami couldn't help but smile and let out a sigh of relief.

Everyone else was okay…

"And now…" Hohenheim's eyes narrowed as steam emitted from Father.

"I doubt that, with just the souls he acquired form Xerxes, that he can continue to control that which he calls God."

"I… can always create another stone…" Father wheezed, still hunched over.

"I'm not done yet…" He lifted his head to look up to them. "There's more… _billions_ of humans I can draw energy from!"

Suddenly, a purple orb came out of Father's forehead and shot directly at them.

"?!"

Manami had squinted her eyes shut, bracing herself for impact, but she opened her eyes to find that it never came.

Instead, it appeared that Hohenheim had deflected the blast, sending it crashing through the ceiling instead.

"GRRRAAAAHHH!"

Father sent a wave of energy at them across the floor, but it never made it to them… for a blue light surrounded them.

"?!" Everyone looked back to see Mei with her hands on the ground, and her small knives surrounding them to make an Alkahestry circle!

"I-I've got the floor…" She grunted. "Alkahestry focuses on the ground's energy… the more power there is, the more I have at my disposal!"

"Look out!" Manami pointed.

BOOM! Father had sent another blast their way, but Hohenheim outstretched his hands and held it back.

"Ghh!" Hohenheim grunted. "I don't… have what it takes to fight his energy..!"

Mei gasped, seeing one of her knives start to falter.

"Please, try as hard as you can!" She cried. "I can't hold on much longer!"

Manami watched as Hohenheim's hands began to burn. She looked around, desperately, to find anything that she could do… but all that she could find was Ed and Al, looking around with the same sense of uselessness.

Without alchemy, what could they do?

"It's no use!" Hohenheim yelled.

"Dad!" Al suddenly reached forward to put his hands on Hohenheim's back. Immediately after, much to Manami's surprise, Ed joined him.

"Just hang on..!" Al cried.

"Stay focused!" Ed barked.

For a split second, Manami could see the smile curl on Hohenheim's lips, having found a second wind.

"I can only do so much, boys…" He said. "But I'll give it everything these old bones can do!"

He pushed the blast back significantly, but it still continued.

"At this rate… dad's Philosopher Stone will burn out!" Al cried.

"Come on, Scar…" Manami bit her lip. "Anytime now..!"

Right as she said it, there was a rumble under their feet.

"It's coming!" Hohenheim announced.

"GRAAH!" Ed and Al clapped their hands, while Manami readied her fans and immediately went to blow a gust of wind to fend off the blast, so that Hohenheim could retreat and stagger backwards.

Ed and Al had sent a series of spikes at Father and Pride and the spikes even destroyed the seat which he called his throne.

"Ha!" Ed laughed. "Your little throne has been reduced to rubble. Now we're gonna take you down, and your 'truth' along with you!"

He clapped his hands and transmuted a cannon to shoot at Father and Pride, over and over again.

"How do you like that, huh?!"

Al clapped his hands and transmuted pillars that shot right at Father, but with a single wave of red sparks, they were destroyed, along with Ed's cannon.

Hohenheim stepped in front of Ed to deflect the blast from hitting his son.

"Keep it coming!" He yelled. "Make him use up his Philosopher's Stone! He'll run out of energy!"

Manami readied her fans and blew gusts of wind at Father and Pride, then Izumi transmuted one of the pipes that ran along the floor to whip at him— both of which he deflected without so much as lifting a finger.

Suddenly, something emerged from under the floor behind Father. Manami wasn't sure what it was, but she could definitely feel the room getting warmer.

"Sweet memories!" Greed suddenly appeared behind Father, holding a giant metal beam.

"That's the tub I took a bath in before— now it's your turn, _Daddy!_ "

He went to swing the beam at Father, but was blown away.

"Out of the way, Greed!" Ed yelled, as he transmuted a hand to emerge from the ground, under the giant container, and tilt it so that it would spill over on Father.

Manami's eyes widened in shock. That's why it was so hot… it was lava!

But was that enough to take him down..?

"?!" Suddenly, Father had ascended into the air, a swirl of lava under him, almost like it was launching him into the air towards the ceiling.

"Where is he going?!" Izumi asked.

"Damn, he's going to the surface! He's going to replenish his supply!" Hohenheim gritted his teeth.

"Then we need to stop him!" Manami yelled, looking up to see that Greed had already started climbing up.

"Brother!" Al's voice made Manami turn to see that Ed was still dealing with Pride.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" He assured them. "If this bastard wants a piece of me, then he's gonna get it!"

"Then let's go." Izumi walked up to Al and Manami. "You better not lose, Ed."

"You got it!" Ed yelled back to her.

"..." Manami looked up and went to wave her fans to launch herself up into the air, like a bird. She landed on a floor a few levels down from the surface, to find the chimera men and Scar.

"Manami!" Darius called for her.

"You're okay!" Jerso said, once Al and Mei arrived to their height.

"Gotta go!" Manami gave a quick wave to the chimera men before launching herself further up.

Above, she could hear Hohenheim yelling to Father.

"Sorry to interrupt your meal, but that's as far as you go! I won't let you devour any more people!"

Manami landed behind him, readying her fans. A moment later, Al, Izumi, and Mei made it to the surface and joined them.

"He was hoping to use them to create a new Philosopher's Stone." Hohenheim said. "Luckily, I stopped him."

"What else are these powerless humans good for?" Father glared at them.

"You insist on treating humans as a lower life form… but don't you see? It's only through them that a Philosopher's Stone could be created..." Hohenheim's eyes narrowed. "And only through a Stone could a Homunculus live. But what can a Homunculus create? What good are _you_ if you can't create?! Creation is all, but you've done nothing but destroy! You may think you've reached a perfect state of being… but, in truth, all you've reached is a dead end."

"But I _can_ create," Father said simply. "Shall I produce some humans for you?"

He lifted his hands into the air while his abdomen suddenly flashed red sparks, and his skin bubbled before what looked like a bunch of people, still fused together, were being pushed out of it.

They were crying… wailing in agony.

They all fell out onto the ground as their own individual bodies, but their eyes were still lifeless. Manami's eyes widened in horror as they slowly began approaching them like zombies.

"At last… I've found immortality… Don't you see? I'm still alive..." One of them spoke.

"King Xerxes?!" Hohenheim gasped at the sight of him.

Manami was frozen in shock, but felt tugging at each of her arms and whipped around to see the zombie-like creatures surrounding her.

"A body..!"

"G-Get off!" She went to shake them off, looking over to see even more of them surrounding Al.

"Finally… a body!"

"I have a body again..!"

She raised her fan, but she hesitated— she didn't have the heart to attack them.

Just like when Ed hesitated, in Gluttony's stomach

"This… this isn't right..!" Al cried.

"DAMN YOU!" Hohenheim yelled at the top of his lungs, and Manami heard something behind her.

"?!" She looked back to see that Ed had just ascended to the surface, but she barely had any time to look back before…

BOOM! A blast came from Father. Manami waved her fans to try to conjure a gust of wind to deflect the blast, but she felt a SNAP in each hand.

"?!" She had just enough time to realize that both of her fans had snapped in two before everything went white.


	63. Chapter 63

Manami's fingers twitched, and her eyes slowly slid open.

She was still alive..?

Her vision faded in and out of focus, but she managed to lift her heavy head to look around, only to find thick smoke swirling around her.

Manami let out a small cough as she struggled to push herself to sit up, looking over to see Mei lying next to her. She didn't hesitate to check her out, learning quickly that she was still breathing. Just unconscious.

But… what about everyone else?

She then turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight Al in front of her, arms outstretched.

"Al..?" She whispered.

"..." He slowly turned his head to look back at her, and bits of metal cracked and fell off of him.

"Manami…" His voice was weak. "Thank goodness... you're alive…"

His backside was facing her, but she could see where parts of his armor were blown clean off on the front.

"Are you hurt..?" He asked.

"D-Don't worry about that..!" Manami cried. "You—"

CLANG! He suddenly jerked, and Manami realized it was because his armor had broken. He began to fall backwards, but Manami scrambled over to him.

"AL!" She managed to catch him in time, at least enough so that he didn't hit the ground too harshly, and she laid him down gently.

Her hands ran along his cold, broken armor as she inspected him, and her eyes widened at the sight of his chest plate. It was completely gone… and there was a giant crack running down the middle of the inside of his armor, stopping right before his blood seal...

Manami's eyes welled up with tears. If that crack even went a fraction of an inch further...

"Al... y-your blood seal..."

But he didn't respond. He was unconscious.

Or was he..?

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

Manami flinched at the loud sound, then looked over to see that soldiers were shooting missiles at Father. Even with that much firepower, he deflected it all with his force field.

She then saw a wave of flames that went to engulf Father, but he still had that invisible shield around him.

Those flames belonged to none other than Roy Mustang… and she also saw with Alex Louis Armstrong and Lieutenant Hawkeye with him, joining all the countless soldiers in their relentless attacks against Father.

"Keep going!" Roy yelled. "Don't stop! Don't give him a chance to strike back! Wear him down!"

Manami reached for her back pockets, but felt that they were empty. Her fans were gone... broken and splintered somewhere on this battlefield.

She could only watch as Lan Fan threw bombs, Zampano shot quills, Darius threw a giant concrete rock, Izumi transmuted a dome around Father for Roy to shoot his flame alchemy inside…

Hell, even Greed was fighting.

They were all fighting to deplete Father's energy…

And then she saw Ed join the fight, and Father completely destroyed his automail arm.

Even so, Manami knew… even if she had her fans, she couldn't get up. She couldn't leave Al. Not like this.

"... Manami..?"

Manami gasped when she heard her name and looked down to see that Al had regained consciousness.

"Thank God..!" She cried. "Y-You're okay..!"

"..." Al slowly reached up to brush some hair out of her face with a shaky hand. Manami quickly took his hand in both of hers and gripped it tightly.

"S-Sorry…" He whispered. "I guess... this is as far as I can go…"

Manami quickly shook her head. "Don't say it like that… y-you're gonna be okay..."

She felt tears sting the corner her eyes as she went to hold his hand against her cheek.

"I won't let you die..!"

Her eyes looked up to see that Ed managed to land a kick on Father. There was no force field to deflect it, but Father had blocked the kick with his own _arm..._

And then, he began to struggle.

"He's losing control!" She heard Hohenheim yell. "He can't contain the power of God he claims to have anymore!"

"GAAAAAHHH!" Father shrieked to the sky, and red sparks flew around him.

BOOM! He exploded with energy, and Manami squinted her eyes shut as she sprawled herself over Al and used all of her weight to anchor him down, so that they wouldn't get blown away. She felt something hit the side of her head, but she didn't react to it. She just focused on keeping herself and Al on the ground.

When it ended, Manami lifted her head to look around and see nothing but smoke once more. She then looked down to Al.

"Al, are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah… but… Manami, you're bleeding…"

Just as Al said that, Manami saw a drop of her blood fall on his armor. Was that her blood? She reached to touch the side of her head, where she remembered feeling something hit her head earlier. Thankfully it didn't hurt too much, but she pulled her hand back and saw blood on her fingers.

"Mm... I'm okay.." She assured him. "I think it's just a scratch…"

She heard Al gasp, and she followed his gaze to see…

"!" Ed was sitting back against rock, with a metal rod stabbed through his flesh arm...

"A stone…" They looked over to see Father rising from the rubble.

"I need a stone… a Philosopher's Stone!"

Father's eyes fell on Ed… and slowly began to stagger towards him.

"Edward!" Hohenheim yelled. "Get out of there, now!"

"Brother, run!" Al cried.

But Manami knew that Ed couldn't run. Without his automail arm, he was pinned down! He couldn't move!

She stared in horror as Ed struggled, blood spurting out of his arm.

"Stone… give me your stone…" Father wheezed.

"BROTHER!" Al yelled. "LET HIM GO, DAMN IT!"

It was almost as if Manami lost all feeling in her body, along with any ability to control it... but she still slowly went to stand up, her legs shaking.

"Manami..?"

Manami didn't look back when Al whispered her name. She didn't see that he had reached for her hand, but she stepped forward and broke into a run, straight for Father.

She had to do something. Even if…

Manami ran up to him and yelled out as she punched him square across the face, making him stagger backwards.

"Manami..!" Ed gasped.

"I'm not… I'm not letting it end like this!!" Manami gritted her teeth and charged for Father, who glared up at her.

"GRRRR!" He went to attack, but Manami was quicker. She kicked him in the stomach to push him back, then lunged at him to land several punches and kicks.

She could hear cheering from around her, but it all sounded faint with how loudly her adrenaline was coursing through her body, making her head rush.

The only thoughts that were running through her mind were of the people who were hurt... who were killed... and then who _would_ die, if this creature won this war.

Every punch, every kick, felt like the closest thing to revenge that she would get for killing Maes, and so many others... for all the hurt that the people they left behind had to endure...

And now, for threatening Ed and Al's lives!!

"GRAH!!" Manami twisted herself and kicked Father across the face as hard as she could, and he fell to the ground. She watched him for a moment and caught her breath, but realized that this was her only opportunity to go back and pull that rod out of Ed's arm. She quickly turned to run back for him...

But suddenly, something had held her ankle down... making her stumble and fall face first on the ground.

"?!" Manami looked back to see that Father had just barely managed to grasp her leg, but now that he had a firm grip…

"Give me… YOUR STONE!"

"NO!" She heard Al scream, before red flashes sparked all around her, and she felt like the oxygen was cut off from her lungs.

No matter how hard she tried to gasp for air, she couldn't breathe. She tried to crawl away, but Father kept a firm grip on her, even getting up to his knees and crawling to hover over her and wrap his hand around her throat. Despite that Manami gripped at his wrist to try to pry it off her neck, she found that she didn't have the strength to pull him away.

"It's mine…" Father cackled above her. "It's _mine!_ "

"MANAMI!" Ed yelled, struggling to break free, but to no avail.

"...." Manami's hand dropped from Father's wrist as she felt the last of her energy be sucked out of her.

 _"This is it..."_ She thought. _I'm going to die here..."_

She failed to save Ed... she would never get to tell Al how she felt...

The Promised Day would be… her last.

She now couldn't hear anything except for a loud, constant ringing... and her vision was fading out of focus...

She knew… once she closed her eyes… she would be dead.

In her last moments of consciousness, she saw flashes of blue light, so bright that she had no choice but to close her eyes...

* * *

When she opened them, she was back at the white void. Not the Portal of Truth, but like the one in her dreams… Manami looked down at herself to see the same white gown that she wore in her dreams, too.

Suddenly, there was a bright light that made Manami lift a hand to shield her eyes. She tried peeking from behind her arm, but could only make out a silhouette.

Was it the same one as before? The one who reached out to her? With the short blonde hair?

Though the light was bright, Manami lowered her arm and tried make out who the figure was through squinted eyes. Once the brightness dimmed and it became clear, she couldn't believe her eyes.

"... Shiori?"

She couldn't believe it not only because it was her younger sister, but also because she wasn't as she remembered her at all. In fact, she was just as grown as she was, standing only a few inches shorter than her, and wearing a matching white gown.

"Hey, big sis…" She greeted Manami with a small smile.

"How did you..? You're grown up…" Manami said breathlessly, looking her over. "Y-You... look just like mom…"

Shiori chuckled softly, flattered. "Yeah… dad says that, too."

"Dad..?" Manami's eyes widened, then she looked around again.

This wasn't the Portal of Truth, but…

"... I'm dead… aren't I..?" She asked, in a whisper.

"That part is up to you." Another familiar voice answered.

"?" Manami looked behind Shiori, and through the white light stepped up Maes Hughes, in a loose-fitting white shirt and pants.

"Maes…" Manami whispered, her eyes trembling.

"Hey, kiddo." Maes smiled at her.

Manami was immediately overwhelmed with emotion. She felt tears quickly overflow from her eyes, and though she went to wipe them away, she still let out a choked sob.

Both Shiori and Maes's expressions saddened at the sight of her, and they stepped forward to pull Manami into an embrace.

It was strange, knowing that they were all ghosts, spirits, or whatever… but she could still feel their warmth and now she couldn't contain her tears. She wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her as tight as she could, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm _so_ sorry, Shiori..!"

After a few moments, another familiar voice spoke up.

"What you did… it was a mistake…"

Manami looked up to see that two people had joined the embrace with Shiori.

It was... her mother and father. Not a deformed monstrosity, but as their normal selves...

"But we all forgive you..." Kai finished his sentence, smiling down at her.

"You just have to forgive yourself..." Renee added, also smiling warmly.

Manami was once again overwhelmed with emotion, and she hugged her family as tight as she could, not even bothering to try to hold back her sobs.

After a long moment of tears, they all pulled away, and Renee reached to wipe Manami's tears.

"What do you mean... 'it's up to me' if I'm dead?" Manami asked.

"The best way to explain it is that you're at the threshold." Maes replied.

"The Homunculus took your soul from your body, but didn't absorb it as energy…" Kai explained.

"So... right now, you exist in between life and death." Renee finished for him.

"..." Manami stared at them, eyes still trembling. "So… I really have a choice?"

The four of them nodded, and Manami looked down to her feet. She was quiet for a long moment as she racked her brain.

"..." She could only clench her fists. With all that thought, she still didn't know what to say.

"I'm sure you already know the answer, sis…" Shiori smiled sadly. "You just told me not that long ago… that, after all this, you wanted to go home."

"B-But… you are right _here!_ " Manami cried, shaking her head. "How can I just turn around and walk away… a-and never see you again?"

"Because you have people back there waiting for you." Kai said, smiling sadly. "They need you, Manami."

"But I need _you,_ too!!" Manami sobbed, tears streaming out of her eyes once more.

"Honey..." Renee reached once more to wipe her daughter's tears away. "Don't you see? Whether it's now or later, you know now that we will see you again."

Manami was quiet, but Kai stepped next to his wife, placing his hand on top of Manami's head comfortingly.

"All we want for you is to be happy..." He said.

"..." Manami gritted her teeth. "But... wouldn't I be happy if I stayed with you..?" She asked in a small whisper.

"Sis…" Shiori smiled softly as she stepped next to their parents. "We all know that you have to go back."

"There's so much for you to do, yet." Renee added.

"Which, by the way…" Maes grinned. "Tell Alphonse that you love him already."

"Huh?!" Manami's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-Where did that come from?!"

"Don't worry," Maes winked at her. "You'll make a fine wife for him."

"..." Manami could only let out a chuckle, that then turned into a laugh.

Maes and the Kami family smiled at the sight of her.

"Then it's settled..." Both Kai and Renee stepped back. "You'll be going back."

"But before you do, _I_ want you to tell my girls something." Maes spoke up, approaching Manami now.

"Tell Gracia and Elicia that I'm with them every day… even though they can't see me… I'm always there." He said. "And of course, tell them that I love them very much..."

Manami felt fresh tears form in her eyes, but she managed to hold them back and she nodded up at him.

"And, of course, I love you Manami…" He reached down to pull her into a hug. "You've come so far in your life… and you can only go further. You and those boys."

Manami silently nodded, sniffling as they pulled away from their embrace, and Maes went to join Manami's parents.

Manami turned to Shiori, who was smiling at her. She smiled back, but it quickly faded.

"What's wrong?" Shiori asked.

"I just…" Manami shook her head. "I don't mean to think of this as something that's just a dream, but…" She looked up to everyone.

"Is this real? Or…" She couldn't bring herself to say the alternative.

"Just in your mind?" Maes finished for her. "I mean… let's just say…" He trailed off, going to scratch the back of his head.

"Have you considered that it could be both?" Shiori asked, smiling innocently.

"..." Manami smiled back at her, and reached for one more hug with her.

"I love you..." She whispered, then looked up to her parents and Maes. "I love you all so much..."

"We love you too..."


	64. Chapter 64

"Hey..! ... nami… here… waking…"

Manami could faintly hear a voice fading in and out, and she opened her eyes to only see a blur of black.

Her eyes were so heavy, she let them fall shut again, just to rest little longer… though there were other murmurs around her that made her stir out of unconsciousness once more.

This time, a yellow blur had joined the black one, hovering over her.

"Manami..?" She knew that voice, but it was hard to think of the name… who was that? She racked her slow-going brain, and remembered…

She blinked once more, and the blurs became more clear.

"There she is." Ling spoke, looking relieved.

"Manami... are you okay?" Ed asked after him.

Manami took a moment to remember how to speak.

"I'm... alive..." She murmured.

"Yeah..." Ed nodded.

With another soft groan, Manami went to push herself to sit up. She was still struggling to keep her vision in focus.

"Don't push yourself, Wind." She heard another familiar voice speak, and she turned her head to see Roy Mustang.

"Slow movements."

"What happened..?" Manami put a hand on her head, that was sensitive to the touch.

"It's over." Ling told her. "We've won."

"..." Manami looked to Ed, noticing that he wasn't smiling.

If they had won, why wasn't he…

But then her train of thought came to a complete halt when she noticed his right arm.

"Ed…"

No longer was it made of automail... but there was now an arm made of flesh, although one that looked malnourished.

Ed had followed Manami's glance to his arm, and he nodded slowly.

"Y-Yeah..."

It was all coming back to Manami in a rush. The last thing she remembered was that Ed was trapped with a metal rod through his left arm, pinning him to a rock… and his automail arm was destroyed.

So… how did he get his arm back?

Unless...

"... where is Al?" Manami asked in a low voice, as she started to force herself to stand up.

Her heart began to pound in her chest.

"Manami…" Roy tried to stop her, but she smacked his hand away. She managed to stand halfway up before her legs gave out and she fell forward.

"Easy!" Ed's voice wavered as he caught her so that she landed on her knees.

"Where is Alphonse..?!" Manami asked, her voice strained as she looked up and searched his face for an answer...

She felt her heart sink when he turned his head to avoid her eyes. But the direction he turned his head was also the same direction Al's armor was… laying silent and lifeless a few feet away from them. Mei was sprawled over his chest plate and sobbing softly.

"E-Edward…" Manami stammered, gripping tightly onto his shirt as she looked back up at him. "Please… tell me that he's not…"

"..." Ed kept his head turned, but she saw his brows furrow as he tried to not let his face twist in pain.

Despite the silence… the answer was loud and clear.

"No…" She whispered. "No... damn it, _no..!_ "

Manami took in a sharp breath and tried getting up again, but Ed's grip around her tightened to hold her down.

"Manami, stop…" He said, almost in a whisper.

"No!" Manami struggled against Ed's grip. "He can't!"

"Manami, you can't do anything..!" Ed pleaded, a little louder now.

"It's my fault!" Manami cried, and he could feel her body rack with a sob and then begin to shake terribly.

"I was supposed to… he shouldn't have had to..." She was cut off by another sob. "I-I didn't even get to tell him that—"

"MANAMI!" Ed yelled, so loudly that his voice echoed in the air, and she froze.

It was almost as if he knew what she was about to say, but he stopped her because he couldn't bear to hear it. Manami slowly moved her head to look up at him.

"This isn't your fault…" He said to her, and she could see the tears in his eyes... threatening to overflow at any moment.

"The last thing he would want… is for you to blame yourself… okay?"

"..." Manami hung her head low and let out a whimper.

"There's… nothing we can do..?"

"I'm not giving up." Ed told her, slowly pulling his arms back and letting her go. From his tone, she could tell that that was a promise. "We just have to think…"

"Edward," They both looked up to Ling, and their eyes widened at the sight of a tiny bottle in his hand, with a red substance inside.

"Is that..?" Ed whispered.

"Yeah. The Philosopher's Stone." Ling answered. "Use this to bring Al back."

"But…" Manami looked over to see Ed glaring at the ground, gritting his teeth.

"W-We made a promise…" He growled. "I promised him that we wouldn't use that!"

"Use me, then."

They looked over to see Hohenheim, walking over to them with the assistance of Izumi.

"What?" Ed's eyes were wide, now.

"I have just one soul left in me— my own." Hohenheim lifted a hand to his chest. "Use me to bring Alphonse back."

"I couldn't do that, you jackass!" Ed yelled. "It's our fault we lost our bodies… we're not using any human lives to restore them! What even makes you think—"

"Because I'm his father." Hohenheim cut him off. "This has nothing to do with logic or necessity… you two boys mean the world to me, and I want you to be happy."

Manami noticed that Ed flinched.

"I bear responsibility for this. If I had never left, I could've stopped you from attempting to bring back Trisha…" Hohenheim looked up to meet Ed's matching golden eyes.

"I'm sorry."

There was a pause, where Ed could do nothing but stare as he took in the apology from his father.

"I've lived long enough…" Hohenheim broke the silence. "At least let my last act… be that of a real father."

Manami went to turn to look at Ed, but he was suddenly shaking his head vigorously.

"Shut up, you rotten father!" He screeched. "If you say something that stupid again, I'll knock you out!"

Manami's eyes went wide at the sight of Ed's eyes overflowing with tears and running down his cheeks. Hohenheim was just as shocked, staring for a brief moment before closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry… forgive me." He whispered.

Ed vigorously rubbed his eyes with his arm before looking down to his clenched fists. He sat there for a long moment, with an expression Manami knew meant that he was racking his brain, trying to think of something... _anything._

She tried to think too, but she kept drawing blanks. She knew that Ed had sacrificed his arm to bind Al's soul to the suit of armor, and that Al just reversed that…

But how was Ed supposed to bring Al's body _and_ soul back, now?

"..." Ed's eyes widened as if he realized something, and he opened up his hands to look down at his palms.

"..?" Manami watched as his eyebrows furrowed, then he closed his hands once again and went to stand up.

"Manami… I'm gonna need you to stand back."

"Huh..?" Manami blinked when he turned his head to smile down at her.

"I've got a plan." He told her.

Manami watched as he turned to walk away and grab a metal rod— very possibly the same one that had pinned him earlier, and he began drawing on the ground with it.

"What..?" Manami trailed off as she started to realize what he was drawing. It looked like he was drawing a human transmutation circle.

She then went to stand up herself, wincing when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her ribs, but she ignored it.

"Ed... what are you doing..?"

"You'll see." Ed looked over to smile at her.

"Ed…" Manami limped toward him, inside the circle now. "I asked you what you're doing…"

"And I said you'll see." Ed repeated.

"Don't give me that!" Manami gritted her teeth in frustration. "Answer me!"

"Ling?" Ed ignored her and looked to the Xingese prince. "Could you..?"

Ling nodded, seeming to understand. He approached her and gently took hold of Manami's arm.

"Don't you—" Manami tried to bat him away, but he quickly looped his arms under her armpits and locked a grip on her.

"Hey— Edward— ow!" Manami yelled out in pain after she thrashed in Ling's grip. She once again felt a sharp pain shoot through her ribs, temporarily paralyzing her. Ling took the opportunity to drag her backwards.

"Sorry, Manami..." Ed still maintained that small, carefree smile. "But I gotta do this one alone."

"No!" Manami dug her heels into the ground, anchoring herself just a few inches outside of the circle.

"Manami, just trust him!" Ling pleaded.

"I'll bring him back, Manami. I promise." Ed said.

"But what about you?!" Manami cried.

"..." Ed didn't answer her, but instead looked out to everyone surrounding them. "Ladies and gents, you're witnessing the final transmutation from the FullMetal Alchemist!"

Manami felt her heart stop. He wasn't about to...

"Stand back and enjoy the show!" Ed clapped his hands, and there was a bright flash of light.

It took every bit of energy for Ling to hold Manami back and keep her outside of the circle... until the light faded, and Ed was gone.

"..." Manami fell limp in his arms, and he had to ease her down to her knees.

"Manami..."

The brunette didn't respond, only staring at the empty circle where Ed had stood, with trembling eyes.

"… it's going to be okay." Ling whispered, still holding her close.

Manami said nothing. In this moment, both Ed and Al were gone. She could feel the empty feeling consuming her, rendering her speechless. Her only response was that her eyes overflowed with tears that streamed down her cheeks.

"..." Ling's expression saddened at the sight of her. With a soft sigh, he slowly moved to sit in front of her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her into an embrace.

"..." Manami still didn't move. In fact, her eyelids suddenly felt heavy...

She didn't resist it, and let her eyes close.

* * *

Manami slowly opened her eyes to see a blue sky with white puffy clouds rolling across. It took her a moment to remember where she was, but the sounds of men working around her filled her ears and brought her to speed.

And then her only thoughts revolved around finding out where Ed and Al were... if they were even here.

Some nearby soldiers noticed her moving to hold her head as she sat up, letting out a soft groan. She looked up to only see Central and Briggs soldiers' uniforms, scurrying all around her.

Where was everyone?

"She's conscious!"

"Miss, please be careful!"

But the adrenaline inside her wouldn't let her take it slow. Manami went to climb out of her gurney and stand up, her legs wobbling for a moment, but she went to stagger away from the soldiers.

She wandered aimlessly until she saw the shirtless backide of Alex Louis Armstrong, and she stumbled towards him. As she got closer, she also saw the backs of the chimera men, Izumi and Sig Curtis, Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye…

"Manami!" She saw Ed emerge from the group and run up to her.

Manami couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

"You're okay..!"

"I told you." Ed grinned. "Sorry about the scare, but…"

He stepped to the side, and it seemed like everyone else knew to stand aside as well, because it allowed Manami a view of…

Alphonse Elric.

He was nothing but skin and bones, with long golden hair that was twice as long as her own… but once she saw the shimmer of his golden eyes when they met her brown ones, she knew... it was _him,_ in the flesh.

It was as if everyone around them faded from existence... and it was just the two of them, staring at each other. Frozen in shock.

"..."

Al thought, in that moment, that Manami looked more beautiful than ever. Was it because he was looking at her from his human eyes?

But he was suddenly washed over with a familiar feeling of guilt— he was used to looking at her and feeling this way... and much to his disappointment, it was for the same reason now than it was back then.

He wanted to stand in front of her and have the courage to tell her how he really felt, but… how could he, in a body like this? Even now, he didn't feel _worthy._

He noticed the tears in her eyes start to roll down her cheeks as she slowly approached him, and his lips curled more to reveal his guilt.

"I… I'm sorry... I'm not the most presentable—"

"Shut up..." Manami cut him off, shaking her head as she let out a chuckle that sounded more like a sob.

Before he could say anything, she stepped forward and reach to pull Al into a hug. The new sense of touch almost stung, but he felt immediate comfort in it. All of his guilt had suddenly washed away in her warm embrace... and, despite that she was bloody and beaten up, he could still smell a subtle floral scent…

He swore that it was familiar, like she had the same scent as when they were little.

"You're really here…" He heard her murmur, snapping him out of his thoughts. He hummed as he nodded and went to wrap his arms around her and pull their hug to be a little closer.

"Yeah…"

They stayed that way for a long while, but he then felt Manami release the hug so that she could wipe her eyes with her sleeve.

"I'm glad…" Al smiled when his golden eyes met her chocolate ones once more. "That you're okay…"

"Yeah…" Manami smiled back. "You too…"

But her smile faded a little and she looked down to her feet, making Al raise his eyebrows curiously.

She looked like she had something else to say.

"Manami..?" He asked quietly.

Manami didn't respond, as Maes's words kept ringing in her head.

" _Just tell Alphonse that you love him already."_

But she was feeling the lump in her throat start to choke her.

"Listen… A-Al, I…" She stammered and then bit her lip.

Al felt his heart start to beat just a little faster in anticipation. What was she going to say? Whatever it was, she seemed like she was having trouble saying it.

He was starting to notice how she was still close to him, when she finally let out a quick huff out of frustration.

"Aw, to hell with it..!"

"Huh—"

Before Al could even question it, he felt her warm hands cup his face... and before he could blink, her face closed in and she pressed her lips against his.

He stood there, frozen in shock and eyes wide, as he tried to process that this was what was happening... that this was real.

No matter how he looked at it, Manami was definitely kissing him right now. The thing he wanted as much as he wanted his human body back...

And he got both of those things on the same day.

"..." Al finally allowed himself to give in to his desire, and he closed his eyes as he returned Manami's kiss. He wasn't the most presentable, but _screw it._ He wanted this for so long. Even after he thought she died. Even after _everything…_ he knew that he wanted this…

And now, he finally had it.

The applause, cheering, and whistles eventually brought the two of them back to reality, and both their eyes snapped open to first see each other's eyes before Manami quickly pulled away and whipped around so that her back faced him.

"..?" Al could only watch, his eyes still wide and his cheeks burning.

"Ahhhh," She whined, covering her bright tomato red face with her hands. "I-I just did that..!"

"You sure as hell did! Thanks for stealing my thunder!" Ed appeared behind her and clapped his hand on her back, but leaned in to talk into her ear so only that she could hear.

"Be careful, or you'll make him pass out."

"Huh?!" Manami squeaked. She didn't even consider that... and it only made her more flustered.

"But… wait, no… I-I didn't mean..!"

"I'm kidding." Ed assured her, turning her around so that he could pull Al in with his other arm, and he hugged the two of them tightly around their necks.

"We did it." He said to them.

"..." Manami and Al smiled back at him and nodded.

"We did it." They replied, in unison.

The Promised Day was finally over, and they had won the war... but their work was far from done.


	65. Chapter 65

Ed and Manami spent the first night in the hospital, but were discharged the next day to make room for other patients that needed the medical attention more.

The hospital was pretty full after the Promised Day, with lots of casualties and injuries.

Roy Mustang saw to it that Gracia and Elicia Hughes returned to Central the next day. Manami and Ed stayed at their estate while Al remained in the hospital.

Al, meanwhile, was in the Intensive Care Unit at the hospital, confined to a sterilized room and monitored around the clock.

There was no definite time that the doctors could give that he would be released. What was worse, Manami wasn't allowed to visit him. Ed was the only one who could, and even then he had to wear a mask when he did.

Still, Manami went with Ed every day to the hospital. She always had a small hope that they would walk into the lobby, and today would maybe be the day that she could visit with Ed, but…

"I'm sorry, Miss Manami," The receptionist, Julia, told Manami with a sympathetic smile. "But he's not ready to see anyone else today."

"Sorry, Manami." Ed would force a smile to her as well. "Like always, I'll let him know you came."

"Thanks…" Manami could barely force a smile back today, as she watched Ed go through a pair of double doors that she wasn't allowed to enter.

She hadn't been too happy lately… as time went on, she found herself overthinking more and more, blaming herself that Al was in this bad of condition…

She kissed him, without any clue of what she could have passed to him for his weak immune system to fight off.

The concern that Al wouldn't live through the recovery was short-lived, thankfully... but it still hurt that she now went a whole month without so much as seeing or talking to him… only every now and then would a letter be exchanged between the two of them, but according to Ed, Al had trouble doing much of anything for more than a few minutes... and that included writing.

Regardless... it wasn't the same.

Manami sighed and turned to walk out, but stopped as she glanced over to see something in the corner, hidden under a sheet. She always saw it there in the corner, but she never asked what it was...

Today, she decided to ask.

"Hey, sorry to bother you again Julia…" Manami pointed to the corner. "But I was just curious of what that was, under the cover?"

"Oh," Julia looked up from her work. "That's a piano, Miss Manami… though it hasn't been used in years."

Manami blinked. "Why's that?"

"We had someone donate their piano, and they volunteered to play for the patients and their visitors to enjoy… but they passed some time ago." Julia answered.

"It then became a decoration for a few months, but even the nightly janitor stopped keeping up with cleaning it… so we just covered it." She continued. "We've been trying to sell it, but I hear that we may just get rid of it. It's a shame..."

"..." Manami glanced back to the covered piano for a moment.

"I mean…" She looked back to Julia. "Could a volunteer play it now?"

"It may be out of tune… and dirty." Julia replied. "You play piano, Miss Manami?"

"You could say that…" Manami turned to walk to the cover and pulled it off to see a beautiful grand piano.

Julia was right, it was quite dusty.

"Just needs a little love an elbow grease…" She hummed. "Could I?"

"By all means." Julia smiled at her.

* * *

It took half the day for Manami to clean the piano, as well as pay a visit the library to figure out how to tune it... but she finally managed to do it!

She sat herself down and started playing with the keys, playing whatever random melodies she could think of. She would get lost in thought, and just let her fingers play whatever she thought…

This wasn't too bad of a way to pass the time while Ed visited with Al...

"My… so beautiful."

Manami looked up from the piano keys and see an old woman in a wheelchair, being pushed in the room by an old man, who Manami assumed was her husband.

"Thank you, ma'am." She smiled back at the woman before looking back down to the keys, continuing to play.

It would be another two days that Manami would play the piano while Ed visited Al, and the old woman and her husband would sit in the lobby to listen to her play.

It was the third day, when...

"I'm sorry…" A nurse was talking to a mother and her young son. "But… he didn't make it."

"..." Manami continued playing the piano, her heart twisting in pain as the mother held her son close, and they both silently sobbed together.

It wasn't unusual for this kind of news to be given. In fact, Manami had seen this happen a lot more than the would have liked, but… that day, something in her inspired her to play a familiar song: the same one that she played at Shiori's funeral.

It just came to be a song that she associated with the passing of a loved one… and it was the best way she felt that she could give her condolences.

"Oh my…" She heard the old woman gasp after Manami finished playing.

"Young lady… how do you know that song?"

"Huh?" Manami looked back to only see the old woman and her husband sitting together. The mother and son must have left.

"Oh, the song…" Manami smiled back to the piano. "Well, my mother taught me to play it…"

But then she blinked. "Wait, how do _you_ know that song?"

"That song was a hit! Erm… how many years ago, dear?" The old woman looked to her husband.

"Maybe twenty?" He answered.

"But… how?" Manami blinked.

"Oh, what was her name?" The old woman asked, her face scrunching up as she thought.

"Wolfe," Said her husband. "Renee Wolfe."

Manami raised an eyebrow. "I've… never heard of her."

"She was before your time, dear. Still, she was the most beautiful pianist in Central…" The old woman sighed dreamily. "People came flocking to her concerts— they were always sold out."

"But then she announced that she was eloping right at the end of a performance." The husband added. "And that was the end of her career."

The old woman put her hand on her husband's arm. "Dear, I have some newspaper clippings at home. I would like for her to see them."

"Oh no, you don't have to go so far for me…" Manami smiled nervously.

"I insist," The woman grinned back at her. "You remind me so much of her."

Manami couldn't help but blush. To be compared to a celebrity pianist...

"Th-Thank you…"

"Hey, Manami." Ed seemingly came out of nowhere and approached her. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah…" Manami stood up and closed the cover for the piano.

"Is Al okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Ed sighed softly through his nose. "He's just… frustrated. He started physical therapy today, and…"

He paused, and his eyes averted.

"Well, I can tell you later." Ed shook his head. "Let's get goin'. I'm craving a milkshake."

* * *

"Sorry to rush you out of there," Ed poked at the straw of his milkshake. "I just… wanted to get out of there."

So he really didn't want milkshakes… he just wanted to leave the hospital.

"You're kind of scaring me." Manami raised a brow. "Is Al okay?"

"The short answer is yes." Ed frowned, his eyes lowering. "But..."

"What's the long answer?" Manami inquired.

"Like I said, he started physical therapy today…" Ed started. "And he... pushed himself too hard."

"He hurt himself?" Manami asked worriedly.

"No, thankfully." Ed sighed through his nose. "But… because he didn't make as much progress than he had hoped, he kind of had a meltdown."

Manami's expression saddened a little.

"He hates it there…" Ed down frowned at his milkshake. "He's miserable. And there's nothing any of us can do but wait."

"Which is your least favorite thing." Manami chuckled weakly. "You guys are ones to take action to get what you want, but…"

"Yeah." Ed sighed again. "I just thought, I don't know… I'm the impatient one, you know? Seeing Al flip out like that…"

"..." Manami stared down at her milkshake for a moment. She could only imagine how that was... how he was feeling… what could even be the right thing to say to that?

"We've come this far..." She finally spoke. "Fighting for our lives, shedding blood and tears..."

She looked up to meet Ed's glance.

"The worst of it is over..." She said quietly, offering a small but sad smile. "But that doesn't change the fact that we're so close to going home, that it feels harder than ever…"

"What a lot of it boils down to," Ed paused to sip his milkshake. "Is that he misses you. A lot. He tells me every day."

Manami felt a slight burn to her cheeks, and she looked away.

"I-I see..."

It went without saying, how much she missed Al. She didn't necessarily hide her moping about not being able to see him.

"I guess the saying is true… 'home is where the heart is.'" Ed said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Manami looked back at him and raised a brow.

To her surprise, he smirked at her.

"You know exactly what I mean, Miss Make-Out Kami."

Manami's face turned a bright red, and she stammered for a moment.

"What kind of name is— ugh, aren't you supposed to be uncomfortable with that type of talk?" She grumbled, avoiding his eyes as she went back to sip her milkshake.

"Sure, but it's kinda worth it if it means I get to make fun of you." Ed snickered, going to sip his milkshake as well.

"I don't make fun of you about Winry." Manami snipped, and Ed almost inhaled his straw.

" _Anyway,_ " Manami didn't hesitate to change the subject. "I meant to ask you something."

"Yeah? Shoot." Ed replied, with his straw in his mouth.

"Well, I figured it's not your top priority right now, but…" Manami looked up to meet his eyes. "You're gonna retire, right? Since you can't transmute anymore?"

Ed's eyes widened a little in surprise, but he shrugged.

"Yeah," He said. "I guess so."

But he understood where she was going with this.

"So, what about you?"

Manami sighed through her nose. "I guess I've been leaning more towards retirement myself." She admitted. "Just because we won a war a month ago, doesn't mean there couldn't be another one tomorrow."

"Right." Ed nodded.

"So… you don't think it's a bad idea?" Manami asked him. "To retire now?"

"I mean…" Ed shrugged again. "It's your life. I can't tell you how to run it. If you're worried about money, I got an idea of how much savings you got from the few years you've been in the military."

"And you still owe me some money still." Manami said, giving him a look.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ed waved his hand dismissively. "I doubt you'd retire for life, but you should be good on money for a good couple of years. Who knows what could happen by then."

"Hmm…" Manami mindlessly nibbled on the end of her straw as she thought.

"If you're asking me for advice on what I think you should do, I'd hold off on saying anything until everything settles with the new Furher." Ed told her. "You could probably milk that salary for a little longer."

"I guess…" Manami chuckled weakly, but then got lost in thought for a moment.

"..." Ed's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her. "You okay?"

"... I guess…" She mumbled. "As okay as you and Al are, it seems."

"Yeah…" Ed slowly nodded. "But, like you said… we just gotta push through this one last game of waiting."

"Mm..." Manami hummed as she finished her milkshake.

"Yeah…"

* * *

The next day, Manami and Ed made their way to the hospital, where she once again was denied access to see Al.

Manami honestly didn't know why she bothered asking anymore. She knew that Julia would tell her... but something in her made her feel guilty any time she considered not asking.

With a small sigh, she sat at the piano and opened the cover for the keys. She would normally warm up and stretch her fingers by playing random melodies, but then started playing music that she recalled writing down in her journal.

Part of her regretted leaving the journal with Winry in Resembool... but she knew if she kept it, it probably would've been destroyed on the Promised Day. In the meantime, Manami wrote short bars or measures on scraps of paper, and would play what sounded best to her.

"Miss?"

Manami looked up from the piano keys and saw the husband of the old lady who would come listen to her play. He seemed to have a small bundle of papers in his hands.

"My wife wanted me to give these to you. Don't worry about returning them."

"Oh, I couldn't…" Manami trailed off when she looked down to the bundle he handed her and saw…

Her mother.

"?!" Her eyes went wide. She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes weren't betraying her.

There was no questioning it… that was her mom.

"I…" Manami looked up to the old man, who was grinning down at her.

"I had a feeling." He said simply, then turned to walk away.

Manami watched speechlessly as the old man went through the same double doors Ed would go through, before looking back down to the picture of her mom on the front page. She flipped through the newspaper clippings, finding more and more pictures of her mom, but found after the majority of the stack that she also felt something made of cardboard.

"?" She pulled it out to find that it was a record case. The cover didn't have a picture, but it had her name…

"Renee Wolfe…" Manami whispered.

She knew that her mother's name was Renee, but... it had just occurred to her that she didn't know her mom's last name was before it became Kami… until now.

Suddenly, she stood up and closed the cover of the piano before rushing to the door. It was like her legs were moving on their own, but she soon realized why… she wanted to go to the library, while she had her military resources, and look further into this…

"Miss Manami?" Julia looked up.

"If Ed asks where I went, tell him I went to the library!"

Manami didn't look back and bolted out the door.


	66. Chapter 66

Manami was quick to get to the library and reserved her own room, similar to the ones where she once would join Ed and Al in researching the Philosopher's Stone or Alkahestry... except this time, it was to research a celebrity.

It was almost funny.

Manami was happy to find more music records in the library, and even a book or two that discussed famous musicians. She put the books on the table and went to the record player to first put in the disc that the old man had given her.

As a soft melody began to play, Manami went to sit at the table and begin reading through one of the books.

" _Renee Wolfe, born June 1, 1880."_

Yeah… that was definitely her mom.

" _A famous pianist who performed all around Amestris, but mostly in Central City. Her number one hit was 'Farewell,' which Wolfe said in an interview was written in memory of her parents' passing, both within the same year of 1898. This may have been a factor why she retired the next year, but Wolfe also announced the end of her career at her final concert in Central Grand Hall, saying that she would be eloping. She was not able to be reached for any further comment after that night."_

Manami went to the records to look on the back of the covers for a song list, and she saw it…

"Farewell."

She got up to adjust the needle on the record player and sat back down, lisening intently. As soon as she heard the first note, she knew immediately:

There was no mistaking it… this was the song that her mom taught her to play. The one she played at Shiori's funeral.

Manami stared at the record player, mouth hanging open as the song continued to play. It made perfect sense now, why her mother taught her this song to play at Shiori's funeral...

It was exactly as it was titled: a "farewell" to her loved ones. It now meant all the more to her that it was passed down to Manami.

She chuckled softly to herself and wiped a tear from her eye before going back to the books.

* * *

Manami lost track of time and ended up spending the whole day reading every book and listening to every record. Every performance date, every venue, every song… she wanted to know everything she could about her mother's past.

It made her feel closer to her.

But suddenly, the doors to the study opened and Ed stepped in.

"There you are! What…" He trailed off when he noticed the record player, playing a beautiful tune. He then looked over and saw Manami with her nose buried in a book.

"..?" She took a moment to notice that he was even there before she lifted her head to look up at him.

"Oh… hi Ed…" She greeted him, seeming to be a little dazed, but smiling nonetheless. "Are visiting hours already over at the hospital..?"

"Yeah, but…" Ed gestured around the room, then to the record player. "What are you _doing?_ "

"..." Manami grinned as she rummaged through the records and newspaper clippings.

"Sorry if I freaked you out… I just had to be sure…"

"Of what?" Ed blinked as Manami held up one of the newspaper clippings.

"Ed… my mom was a celebrity."

"What?" Ed could barely believe his eyes. He took the clipping in both hands and looked at it as Manami continued.

He definitely recognized Manami's mother. After looking at this, then at Manami again, he couldn't help but think of how she was starting to look like her mother as she was getting older.

"Before she married my dad, she was a famous pianist, right here in Central..!" Manami said.

"Holy…" Ed looked up from the paper. "How did you find this out?"

"One of the patients at the hospital told me… and gave me those newspaper clippings." She told him.

"Talk about lucky!" Ed walked to the table to inspect the other clippings. "I'll admit, you gave me a bit of a scare Manami... any other time we were here, we were looking for leads for the Philosopher's Stone, or Alkahestry."

"I thought the same thing," Manami chuckled, leaning back in her chair and raking a hand through her hair. "It's pretty neat that I get to use my military resources to research something fun, like family history."

It was invigorating, finding out that there was something so important about her mother's past… and what luck, that some elderly couple came out of nowhere and helped her find this out.

"..." But suddenly, her smile faded a little. She found herself thinking, wishing that _he_ could be here... so that she could share this with him, too.

"... I wish I could tell Al…" She didn't mean to say it aloud, but the words fell out of her mouth.

"..." Ed looked over to her, his smile fading as well. "I'm sorry…"

Manami's eyes fell on the record player, listening to the music for the moment… before she perked up. She had had an idea.

"Actually…" She got up and walked over to the record player, where she turned it off and pulled off the record so that she could put it back in its case.

"Whose to say I can't tell him?" She then approached Ed and held up the record case. "Mind bringing this to him tomorrow? With a letter?"

"..." Ed smiled back at her. "Of course."

* * *

Late that night, after everyone had gone to bed, Manami was still awake and writing her letter to Al. She was surrounded by crumpled balls of paper, having had trouble with the wording of her letters… but she finally wrote one out that was to her liking.

" _Al,_

_I hope you're feeling better since the last time we wrote. I know it's been a while, that's my fault. I'm not the best at letters, sorry._

_Anyway, Ed told me yesterday that you started physical therapy, so I know a little bit about how you got upset on your first day. I thought I wanted to send you a gentle reminder that you shouldn't push yourself too hard. After all, slow and steady wins the race! I think we would all rather you be patient with yourself so that you can properly recover, instead of hurting yourself and possibly extending the time you have to stay._

_Also, Ed may or may not have told you that I found a piano in the lobby at your wing of the hospital. I'm sure you'd be happy to hear that I've been playing it and getting some practice in. I say all of this because I met some people there who led me to a pretty neat discovery_ — _my mom was a celebrity! Apparently she was a famous pianist here in Central, before marrying my dad and starting a family in Resembool. I had Ed bring one of her records so that I could share it with you... I thought that you might like to hear it, too._

_Keep it as long as you need to, especially if it makes you feel better! Look out for the eighth song, you'll recognize it._

_Cheering you on from the other side,_

_Manami"_

Manami nodded to herself after reading through her handwriting for the fifth time. She decided that it was good enough, at least…

She folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope, then set it on top of the record case so that she wouldn't forget to bring them the next day.

If that was even possible.

* * *

Manami didn't have a lot of room to be upset the next day, when she was once again denied access to Al. She was content with Ed bringing her letter to him, and Julia saw to it that a record player was brought to Al so that he could listen to her record.

The thought of him listening to it… maybe even smiling… brought a smile to her own face as she returned to the piano in the corner and played throughout the day.

Though, at one point… she took a moment to notice that the elderly couple did not come out today.

Maybe they had other plans?

At the end of visiting hours, Edward came out with a bright smile on his face.

"Manami, you did it."

"Huh?" Manami blinked in surprise.

"That record and your letter were just what he needed." Ed told her. "He's focused again."

Manami couldn't help but smile, a small blush rising to her cheeks. She was happy to hear that Al was doing better, but to know that it was because of something she did…

"Here," Ed handed her an envelope. "Al made sure to write back today. Might be been his longest one yet."

Manami took the envelope and smiled back at him. "Thanks, I'll read it tonight!"

* * *

And she did just that, barely able to wait until after dinner at the Hughes Estate.

After everyone went to bed, she sat on her bed and opened Al's letter with shaky hands... and begin to read.

" _Manami,_

_Thank you for the record, the music is beautiful. Now we all know where your talent comes from! I can't believe that song has been around for longer than we've been alive. I'm sure that it makes it all the more meaningful for you. I'm glad you found out the truth._

_Also, thank you for your reminder. I really needed to hear it. It's sometimes hard to keep focus, I want to get out and see you and everyone else as soon as possible, but you're right… there's no sense in overdoing it and making all of this last longer. I promise, I won't push myself too hard again, so please don't worry._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Alphonse_

_P.S.: If you don't mind, I'd like to keep the record for a while_ — _the music makes me feel like you're here."_

Manami felt butterflies rise in her stomach when she finished reading the last part of the letter, and she hugged the letter close to her chest.

Knowing that Al was thinking of her… maybe as much as she was thinking of him…

That was enough for now.


	67. Chapter 67

Another month passed, and there _still_ hadn't been much word on Al's progress. It felt like Ed had less and less to report every day, and Manami _still_ wasn't allowed to visit.

Manami had once considered finding out where Al's room was so that she could try to climb in the window at night or something... but she would then remember how her kiss very well could have doubled the time he had to spend in there... and it made her feel guilty.

She knew that she didn't need to make anything worse... but she was losing her mind. She could only find solace when she was playing the piano... but even then, that grew to be difficult, after Julia had confessed to Manami that the old couple she had met would no longer visiting.

It turned out that the old woman was very sick when she met Manami, and she was just days away from death. Manami figured that that was probably why she had her husband give her the newspaper clippings and record… because she knew she was going to die soon.

It upset Manami that she never even had a chance to ask their names before realizing she would never see them again. There was something about their company while she played the piano that made it just a little sweeter...

But, since they were gone... she had only the piano to keep her company while she played.

Until today.

"Manami!" She heard Ed call her name, and she only had a second or two to wonder why Ed was calling for her practically right after he had gone in...

As she looked up from the piano keys to ask, she saw someone approaching her. Her eyes went wide when she realized it was him...

Alphonse.

His long hair had been cut short like it used to be when they were kids, and he had a forearm crutch on one arm which he used to walk towards her, wearing a big grin on his face.

"..!" Manami quickly shot up, not moving her eyes off him as she stumbled around the piano stool. It didn't cause much delay, and she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck as soon as she was close enough. She felt his free hand lift up and wrap around her, resting on her back.

"Happy to see me?" He asked, and Manami immediately noticed that his voice sounded a little deeper than she remembered.

"O-Of course I am…" Manami felt the tears welling in her eyes, causing her to sniffle. "I-I'm so sorry…"

"For what?" She could feel his head lean against hers, as he moved his hand to slowly stroke her hair.

"I-It could've been my fault that you got sick…" Manami whimpered, feeling the tears overflow when the worst case scenario of what _could_ have happened came to mind. "I-I could've ruined everything…"

Her grip around his neck tightened, and Al could feel her start to tremble. He sighed softly, his hand returning to her back as he held her closer.

"Manami..." He murmured. "The doctors said I had such a weak immune system; I was probably catching something before I even saw you…"

"I didn't help…" Manami started to pull away so that she could wipe away her tears, but Al reached up to hold her cheek before she could. Her eyes lifted to meet his golden ones, and he smiled softly as he wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I don't regret it at all." He said. "My only regret… is—"

"Hey, I don't mean to cut the reunion short," Ed suddenly appeared, clapping Al on the back and making him and Manami pull away from each other. "But we've got a train to catch."

"Huh?" Manami blinked, reaching to wipe her face of any stray wetness from her eyes. "A train?"

"You didn't tell Manami I was getting released today?" Al turned to look at Ed with raised eyebrows.

"No..!" Manami whined, also looking to Ed. "I didn't pack..!"

"You didn't," Ed grinned at her. "But Gracia did for you. She and Elicia are meeting us at the station with our stuff."

"Is that why you haven't been telling me anything?!" Manami barked at him.

"I didn't want you to chicken out of the train ride home." He replied, his grin only growing bigger.

Manami stared at him, mouth hung open with an expression that seemed to be a combination of offense and disbelief.

"She wouldn't chicken out..." Al sighed softly.

"I'm kidding! I didn't _really_ think so," Ed laughed. "I just wanted it to be a surprise."

* * *

As Ed said, Gracia and Elicia were already at the train station with their belongings. Gracia went to hug Ed, then Al, and then Manami.

"You three have a safe trip." She told them, squeezing Manami tight.

"We will. Thank you for everything, Gracia." Manami hugged her back just as tightly.

"Mm," Gracia hummed, slowly going to pull away from their hug.

"I'm so proud and happy for you three…." She said. "He would've been so happy to be here today..."

"He is." Manami said to her. "Remember what I told you?"

"Yes… you're right…" Gracia went to wipe a tear.

Ed and Al exchanged glances, but neither seemed to know what they were talking about.

"Bye, Nami!" Elicia chimed in, and Manami knelt down to hug her tight.

"Come back soon, okay?" The now five-year-old asked.

"Of course." Manami pulled away to smile at her, before Elicia looked up to Ed and Al.

"Big brother," She looked to Al. "Take care of Nami!"

Al blinked, but blushed softly and chuckled as he nodded to her.

"I will, Elicia. I promise."

"Wait a minute, who do you think the big brother and little brother are now?" Ed raised a brow.

"You're the little brother!" Elicia pointed to him.

"What?!" Ed squeaked. "B-But I'm taller than Al now! And I've _always_ been older!"

"Just leave it be." Manami chuckled weakly, her own cheeks having turned a little pink.

She preferred Al be the "big brother" Elicia asked to take care of her, anyway.

They boarded the train and waved to Elicia and Gracia Hughes as the train departed. Manami kept waving until they were out of sight, then closed the window and sat down with Al next to her.

"You have a chat with Gracia about Mr. Hughes?" Ed inquired, and Manami smiled softly.

"Yeah. I never got to tell you guys, but…" She shrugged. "I had a pretty odd experience on the Promised Day."

She told them the story of her encounter with Shiori and her parents, along with Maes... when she was at the apparent "threshold" of life and death.

"You think it was real?" Ed asked quietly, his arms crossed.

"At the time, I wasn't so sure…" Manami shrugged.

"But… now I do think it was real. If I imagined it… you'd think Shiori would have been as I remembered her as a little girl…" She gave him a sad smile. "But, she wasn't a little girl… she was grown up…"

And then she turned her head to give Al the same smile.

"She was beautiful."

Manami then felt a lump form in her throat and she looked down to her lap, hiding the small tears that had formed in her eyes. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and looked over to see Al giving her a sympathetic smile.

She forced a smile back to him and lifted her hand to rest on top of his.

"I'm okay…" She assured him.

"Still, it's not easy." Al said to her. "I'm glad… you chose to come back with us."

"..." Manami chuckled softly.

"It wasn't that hard of a decision to make…" She said, as Al let go of her and she looked out the window once more.

"I already made a promise to go home… and that's what I want to do."

* * *

The trio got off the train at Resembool station, and Manami looked up at the sky to see nothing but blue.

It was the perfect day to come home.

"You ready?" Al asked, coming up behind her.

"Yep." Manami nodded. "You?"

"Of course." Al smiled at her.

"Come on!" Ed excitedly waved Al and Manami over, and they began their trek back home.

Luckily there was a little stone wall that lined the dirt road to Winry's house, because Al had sit on it to take occasional breaks along the way. They were on his third break when Manami went to sit down next to him.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Al answered her with a smile. "My muscles had really atrophied so much on the other side, I guess."

"Just don't push yourself…' Manami reminded him.

"Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way?" Ed offered.

"No, thank you. I can do it." Al said to his brother. "Though, I can just go at my own pace, and you two can go ahead if you want."

"Absolutely not." Manami shook her head.

"That's a no for me too." Ed put a hand on his hip. "We left home together, and we're gonna come home together."

"Mm…" Al hummed and went to stand up, Manami joining him.

"Then let's get moving." He said.

The trio set off to walk once more. They were quiet for a while, but Al broke the silence.

"How's your leg, brother?"

"Oh…" Ed chuckled nervously. "It's pretty stiff. That's what happens when you don't have maintenance done for a while, I guess."

"Should probably have Winry check it out as soon as we get there." Manami mentioned.

"... thank you, brother." Al said quietly.

"Huh?" Ed looked back at him. "For what?"

"Oh… uh…" Al chuckled nervously. "Nevermind."

But Manami smiled over at him. She knew what he meant with that "thank you."

It had been decided that Ed wouldn't try to get his original leg back. He was content with having gotten back his arm and Al's body, to where he figured keeping his automail leg would be okay. He figured that Winry would have something to work on… and it would serve as almost a memento for their journey, the people they met, and how far they had come.

"I wonder how Ling and the others are doing." Al changed the subject.

"They're probably back in Xing by now." Manami hummed.

"I don't think I mentioned it…" Ed perked up. "Ling told me we're invited to his palace if we wanted to take any vacations— or honeymoons _._ " He turned his head so that he could sneer at the two of them.

"?!" Manami and Al blinked, met each other's glance, and then quickly turned their heads.

But then they slowly came to a stop as they saw the familiar yellow house that belonged to the Rockbells, just up ahead. They stared at it for a moment, before Ed spoke up.

"Alright… home stretch."

"Yeah…" Al hummed. "I can make it."

"Let's do it, then." Manami nodded.

They went to walk once again. It was when they reached the front yard that Winry's black and white dog, Den, woke up from his nap and perked up at the sight of the three of them. He watched them carefully, especially Al. It was like he didn't recognize him...

"Den!" Al called him. "We're home!"

"!" The dog quickly got to his feet and began barking as he ran to the trio excitedly, his tail wagging harshly as Al bent down to pet him. Den then got on his hind legs and jumped up on Al, making him fall on his butt on the grass.

"?!" Manami and Ed got scared for a moment, but then sighed in relief when Al began to laugh.

Good, he didn't hurt himself...

"Den, stop! That tickles!" Al tried pushing the dog away as he licked his face.

But then the front door swung open, revealing Winry. Her eyes were on Al first, but then moved up to see Ed and Manami standing behind him. As Al went to stand up, they could see Winry's eyes well up with tears.

With a small sob, she ran forward, down the front porch steps. She then jumped at them, arms outstretched.

"?!" The trio's eyes widened in surprise but they caught Winry as they all fell back onto the ground. Winry's arms wrapped around them tightly as she sobbed, but then lifted her head to look down at the three of them.

"You dummies…" She sniffled. "Welcome home!"

"Thanks!" Ed grinned.

"Good to be back." Al added.

"Sorry…" Manami chuckled weakly. "They wanted it to be a surprise…"

"Of course they did!" Winry let out another sob as she went to hug them again.

They did it… they were home. Manami couldn't help but feel her own eyes tear up as she hugged Winry back tightly.

"You have that apple pie ready for us?" Ed grinned.

"No… but that's because you didn't call." Winry laughed and then sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I'll make one to have after dinner tonight."


	68. Chapter 68

That night's celebration was perfect. They enjoyed a home cooked meal by Winry and Pinako, then watched Al take a bite of Winry's apple pie and got emotional… the time flew by, and it came to where Pinako and Winry prepared sleeping arrangements for everyone.

Winry and Pinako slept in their rooms upstairs, while Manami took the spare room downstairs, and Ed and Al took the room that used to sleep patients across the hall from her.

"Ugh..."

Manami found herself unable to sleep. After hours of tossing and turning, she decided that she wanted to look at something other than the dark ceiling.

She quietly tiptoed out of her room and through the front door, where she was welcomed by a cool breeze once she stepped out onto the front patio. She inhaled the lovely air, as much as her lungs could allow, before looking up to the sky as she exhaled.

One of Manami's favorite things about Resembool was how beautiful the starry night skies were. It was still amazing to her, after all the change throughout the years, her hometown was just as she remembered it.

She stepped forward to the small set of steps and went to sit on the top one, then leaned back on her hands to continue gazing up at the sky.

She eventually got so immersed in the starry sky that she she lost track of time, and even lost track of her surroundings. She thought back to when she would lay under these stars as a child, with her dear friends and sister. They would talk about the silliest of things, and make wishes under the shooting stars.

She thought she heard a snap, but paid no mind to it. It could've easily been a rabbit or fox running nearby. It was when she heard the door behind her crack open that she completely broke out of her trance with a jump.

"?!"

"Sorry… did I scare you?"

Manami didn't believe her ears and turned to look back to make sure she really heard _him_ talk to her.

There he was. Alphonse Elric, smiling softly.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked her quietly. He gestured with the hand that wasn't in the arm-crutch towards her. "Would you like some company?"

"Y-Yeah, sure… go ahead…" Manami nodded, watching as he walked over with the assistance of his crutch and went to sit to her left, on the top step.

"Ugh… this thing hurts." He mumbled, fumbling with the crutch on his arm until got it off, then rubbed that spot of his arm. "Not that I'm complaining about—"

"You are allowed to complain. Pain sucks." Manami said with a sympathetic smile.

"I just don't want to seem ungrateful, that's all…" Al looked down to his lap.

"You're not." Manami shook her head. "Knowing you, you'll take that pain and turn it into motivation to work harder, so you can get your strength back."

"Yeah… you're right…" Al grinned sheepishly as he went to rub the back of his neck.

They were quiet for a long moment, to where Manami went back to looking up at the stars. Al glanced over to her and then followed her gaze.

"So, why are you up?" Manami broke the silence.

"Did brother not tell you?" Al looked back to her. "I've had insomnia ever since I got my body back…"

"Really?" Manami turned to look at him and met his eyes. She had no idea.

"I thought maybe being home and out of a hospital would help, but…" Al let out a weak chuckle. "I guess it's not that surprising, with how I couldn't sleep in the armor and all…"

"So… you don't sleep at all still?" Manami asked, her expression saddening.

"No, I sleep, just… irregularly." Al said. "In the hospital, they gave me sleep aids so that I would sleep at night. They gave me some to take with me when I was discharged, too, but… well, tonight I thought I'd try without it... I guess that was a little silly..."

Manami looked down to her lap and thought for a moment. It was wild to her that, despite that Al's soul was still so accustomed to not sleeping... that it would overpower his body's need for it.

"How about you?" Al changed the subject. "Did you need a capsule?" He joked.

"Maybe." Manami gave him a small chuckle. "I guess I haven't gotten over how weird it is for me to be home."

So weird, that she even felt foreign by saying the word.

"Seems like I'm not the only one adjusting…" Al hummed.

"..." Manami didn't know how to respond to that. She had a feeling that he was reading her like an open book.

"... Manami?" Al was the one to break the silence, now. "Can I, um... talk to you..?"

"You already are…" Manami chuckled weakly, an attempt to lighten the mood.

"…" Al looked up to the sky. "It's just… I wanted to, um…"

"Wanted to..?"

"Well… you wanted to say something to me…" Al murmured. "On the Promised Day."

Manami's eyes widened, and her heart began to pound. She knew where this conversation was going immediately.

"But, before that… I wanted to apologize."

"Huh?" Manami blinked, the apology throwing her off.

"You sounded like you really wanted to say it, and…" He looked down to his lap. "I didn't let you."

"Well, it made sense why you didn't…" Manami replied, shaking her head.

"... I still think… that I was wrong to stop you." Al admitted, and she raised her eyebrows.

"I really did believe at that time that it would be more meaningful if you said it after we won the fight, when I had my body back... and we were safe." Al clenched his fists in his lap.

"It wasn't until I saw you try to save brother and I thought Father took your soul… that I realized how wrong I was."

Manami's eyes saddened a little. "Al…"

"I thought I lost you again." Al closed his eyes and eyebrows furrowed. "I was right to have faith in you, but… you were right in wanting to tell me what you wanted to say at that moment, too. What would I have done if—"

"I thought I lost you too, you know." Manami cut him off. "When I woke up, you were gone. All that was left of you was…" Manami couldn't finish.

"..." Al heaved a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Manami…"

"I am, too." Manami looked up to force a smile, but noticed his hand near hers... and she nervously went to gently place her hand on top of his.

Al jumped a bit in surprise as he looked down at their hands for a second, then lifted his head to look back up at her.

"… I think… we should focus on the fact that we're both here now, you know..?" Manami asked quietly, offering a small smile.

"... yeah, I agree…" Al smiled back at her. "Sorry… I just wanted to get that off my chest..."

"Mm." Manami hummed with a nod. "That's okay."

They both grew quiet.

"So…" Al hesitated, looking down to their hands again. "Um… if you want… I think now would be a good time for you to… tell me what you wanted to say..."

He lifted his head to meet her eyes, and they stared at each other for a long moment... both of their hearts were pounding.

"..." Manami let out a scoff and slowly pulled her hand back as she looked away, her blush hidden in the moonlight.

"Manami..?" Al blinked, confused.

"I already told you." Manami said quietly.

"Y-You did?" Al looked up in thought, desperately trying to remember all of their conversations in recent memory. He didn't want to admit that he didn't remember, but…

"Well… I didn't _say_ the words, but…" Manami's cheeks puffed out a little. "I-I showed you them, at least... i-in front of everyone..."

"..!" Al's eyes widened when he finally understood what she meant.

The kiss.

"..." He swallowed thickly, feeling his heart pounding even faster and harder now.

He was about to take a big risk… but...

"W-Well, then… I had something I wanted to tell you, too."

Manami looked back at him with trembling eyes. "Huh..?"

She felt herself get lost in his golden eyes. Al reached to gently brush some hair out of her face and tuck it behind her ear, and then smiled softly as his hand cupped her cheek.

It was in that moment when Manami realized that his face was drawing near hers...

She felt their noses brush and she closed her eyes before she felt their lips connect in a soft, tender kiss.

Despite its gentleness, the kiss sent sparks flying inside the both of them. It was when Manami realized that she was holding her breath and running out of air that she started to pull away, her breath hitching a little as she managed to catch her breath. Al smiled, leaning his forehead against hers, and slowly opening his eyes to see hers looking back at him.

The words fell out of her mouth like instinct, in a whisper...

"I love you."

Al's eyes widened a little at the sudden, yet quiet outburst. Manami's eyes widened too, and darted from side to side nervously as she started to retract.

"U-Uh…"

_Did I just say that?!_

While Manami was internally freaking out, Al was feeling his chest fill up with butterflies, and he couldn't help but beam at her.

"I love you, too." Before she could react, he leaned forward so that he could kiss her once more.

They shared another long kiss that they wished would last forever, but they had pull away once again for air. This time, they pulled away and sat upright.

Manami let out a pent up breath, followed by a chuckle or two. She could tell by how her cheeks were hurting that not only was she blushing... but she was probably smiling like an idiot, too.

"What's so funny?" Al asked, though seeing her chuckle made him do so as well.

"This is crazy..." Manami shook her head, covering her face with her hands.

"Crazy?" Al blinked.

"Nuts." Manami confirmed. "Never in a million years did I think this would happen…"

"Why not?" Al asked, genuinely curious.

"I-I don't know…" Manami mumbled. "One of those… 'too-good-to-be-true' moments? I mean…" She turned her head to look off to the distance.

"This is only something I've dreamed of since I was a kid."

"R-Really?" Al blinked again, feeling a blush sting his cheeks.

"Really." Manami went to rub the back of her neck.

"..." Al smiled, looking down to see Manami's hand resting on the deck they sat on, and slowly reached to place his hand on top of hers. She looked down to their hands and then moved hers, so that she could intertwine her fingers with his.

"So… uh…" Al cleared his throat. "Does this mean that we're… you know…"

Manami grinned shyly. "I-I mean… we already kissed and dropped the 'I love you's'... so..."

She felt her cheeks get hot, but she suddenly thought of something that made her smile fade.

"... actually…" She slowly pulled her hand back to rest in her lap. "Before we do… I-I have a confession to make…"

"..?" Al raised an eyebrow.

"... I don't know... I didn't really _do_ anything, but…" Manami's eyebrows furrowed. "I almost did. I feel like I should be open about it..."

"…" Al slowly nodded. "Okay. You can tell me."

"I don't know how much Ed told you… about our experiences on the Promised Day." Manami started.

Al frowned a little.

"Not too much..." He shook his head. "We didn't want to get into too much detail about it at the hospital."

"..." Manami sighed softly, going to rub her upper arms. She went on to explain about Envy confessing that he killed Maes. That she snapped and went all out. If he were a normal human, she _definitely_ would have killed him... but it was Ed who stopped her from taking his final life.

Manami was mindlessly wrung her hands together as she continued.

"... it was because he said how Maes wouldn't have wanted me to do it. Then he brought up Elicia and Gracia… and Winry… and you." She looked up to the sky. "He asked, 'Could you go through with this, and face them with eyes like that? The eyes of a killer?' That was when I knew… I couldn't do it."

Both of them were quiet for a long moment.

"In the end… Envy ended up killing himself." Manami added.

"..." Al slowly reached to wrap an arm around Manami's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"I'm sorry..." He said quietly.

"..." Manami let out a weak chuckle, her eyes getting teary.

"I make a confession that I was one step away from murdering someone, and _you_ apologize..?"

"Because I couldn't be there to help you through that…" Al's grip around her shoulders tightened, and he went to plant a kiss on her temple... though he didn't pull away, his lips softly brushing against the side of her head as he continued.

"At the very least, I'm glad that brother was there for you..."

"You won't believe this," Manami chuckled again. "But he let me cry on his shoulder."

"What?" Al raised his eyebrows and pulled back so that he could look for a trace of a lie in her expression. "No way."

"I'm serious." Manami insisted.

"Hmm…" Al hummed, as he thought for a moment. "Well… I guess I should confess something to you. Just promise you won't tell brother."

"You sure that I should know?" Manami blinked. "I don't know how I feel about keeping a secret from Ed…"

"At least leave it to me to tell him." Al said with a weak chuckle. "I just… don't know how he will take it. But, since you came clean… I feel that I should come clean with you, too."

"Okay… that's fair." Manami nodded.

Al retracted his arm and pulled away to sit up straight. He folded his hands in his lap, staring at them for a moment.

"After you left, Pride had called for Kimblee by tapping my helmet. I didn't realize until it was too late that he was using Morse code." Al explained. "A fight broke out, and we almost lost... but Mr. Heinkel… he gave me a Philosopher's Stone."

Manami's eyes widened a little, as she started to understand where he was going with this.

"Mr. Heinkel… and Doctor Marcoh and Yoki… they could've been killed. I had to fight to protect them... and so, I used the stone." Al said quietly.

"..." Manami nodded in understanding. "I see…"

"You don't… think that's wrong, do you..?" Al lifted his head and met her eyes, a little relieved to see her smiling back at him.

"No." She shook her head. "I see why you're nervous to tell Ed, but… you two promised that you wouldn't use that Stone to get your body back… but that's not what you did."

She paused for a moment. "Those souls... they weren't used for that Homunculus's selfish plan. They were used to protect."

"..." Al smiled back at her, slowly reaching to wrap his arm around her and pull her close to him once again... and she went to lean her head on his shoulder.

They were quiet for a long moment, just enjoying being this close to each other.

"I'm done confessing, if you are..." Manami broke the silence.

"Yeah..." Al nodded, but then pulled away so that he could look down at her, smiling sheepishly.

"So… would you mind if I call you my girlfriend from here on out?"

Manami met his eyes and reflected a similar smile back to him. "Only if you're okay with me calling you my boyfriend."

"Deal." Al laughed and then leaned down to kiss her.

The both of them were in perfect bliss— this was easily the best night of both of their lives. Finally confessing their feelings for each other… learning that the other feels the same way… and kissing under the stars.

Though Manami and Al never made it back to their rooms that night. After spending some time on the front porch, they both agreed that they still didn't feel tired, so they lit a dim lantern and sat on the couch in the living room, snuggling close and talking quietly about everything and nothing at the same time, for hours...

Eventually, Manami was first to finally fall asleep while leaning her head on Al's shoulder. He watched her sleep for a little while, then found himself feeling tired too. He liked the idea of sleeping next to her like this, so he didn't bother waking her. Instead, he just rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes... and drifted off to sleep as well.


	69. Chapter 69

"Aww… they're _so_ cute..!"

"Don't wake them, Win… let 'em sleep."

Manami's eyes slowly opened to see two yellow blurs in front of her. She blinked the sleep away and jumped when she realized who those blurs were.

"Huh?!"

"Morning, lovebirds." Ed greeted her with a smug grin.

"Ready for breakfast?" Winry chimed in with a matching expression.

"!" Manami felt her cheeks sting in embarrassment as she was still trying to gather where she was. She felt someone stir beside her, and looked over to see Al waking out of his own slumber.

"Nngh… what time is it..?"

"Ten thirty." Pinako had stepped in the room. She didn't look happy.

"Don't make a habit out of this." She told them. "I expect you two to be in your own beds tonight."

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Manami and Al both bowed their heads. "Sorry, Granny…"

Pinako gave them a look before going back into the kitchen. Manami and Al exchanged bashful grins before pulling away from each other.

* * *

Three more days passed. Manami was spending just about anytime she had with Al, whether it was helping him do his daily stretches and exercises, or hanging out somewhere.

Today, they were having a small picnic outside. They didn't need to go far out, especially because Al still wasn't ready to walk long distances yet. Manami found the back porch perfectly suitable anyway.

Al loved eating food, but he found whatever Manami made to be just as tasty as anything from anyone else.

"These sandwiches are so good, Manami!"

"They're just ham and cheeses…" Manami laughed.

"Yeah, but _you_ made them." Al grinned at her, and Manami leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"You're such a dork."

They could faintly hear the phone ring from inside, but paid no mind to it. It stopped only after a few rings anyway, so someone inside had gotten it.

But, a few seconds later...

"Manami!"

Manami perked up when she heard Pinako call for her.

"You have a call!"

"..?" Al and Manami both blinked at each other.

"Who would be calling _me?_ " Manami wondered aloud.

"Maybe it's Gracia..?" Al guessed, watching her as she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay."

She went inside and made her way to the kitchen, where Pinako was holding the phone receiver up to her.

Pinako's expression seemed off. Manami raised a questioning eyebrow, as she took the receiver and held it to her ear.

"H-Hello? This is Manami speaking…"

"Miss Manami Kami?" Manami was shocked to realize that the female voice she heard wasn't Gracia.

"I am calling on behalf of Furher Grumman. He has summoned you to see him in Central as soon as possible."

"Furher Grumman..?" Manami blinked. "What does he want with _me?_ "

"That will be discussed when you arrive, Miss Kami." The woman replied.

Manami felt herself getting nervous. Still, she couldn't deny a meeting with the Furher…

"Alright… should I be bringing anything… or any _one?_ " She asked.

Maybe Grumman wanted to see Ed, too?

"Just yourself, Miss Kami." The woman said.

"Okay…" Manami slowly nodded. "I'll... be there tomorrow."

She slowly put the receiver down, then turned to look behind her and see that Ed and Winry were standing at the doorway to the living room, while Al was standing at the doorway to the back porch that she had come through earlier.

"You're going back to Central..?" Winry asked quietly, looking disappointed.

"I guess so…" Manami crossed her arms and looked down in thought, her lips pursing. "Apparently the new Furher wants to see me."

She couldn't help but feel like she was in trouble… it made her nervous.

"Don't sweat it," Ed waved his automail hand dismissively. "It's probably to see what your plans are; whether or not you want to retire."

"Oh..." Manami hadn't thought of that. She immediately felt better and smiled up at him.

"Yeah! That's probably exactly what it is!"

"You're going to retire, Manami?" Al blinked.

"Yeah…" Manami nodded to him. He smiled back at her, looking relieved.

"Still…" Winry huffed, still seeming annoyed. "This had to happen right after you came home?"

Manami chuckled weakly. "Sorry, Win... that's my fault."

"Huh?" Winry blinked.

"I mean… I never told them what I planned to do before leaving Central in the first place." She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"It can't be helped. I just have to make a day trip out of it tomorrow."

"Did you, um... want company?" Al asked.

As much as Manami wanted Al to come with her, she knew he still didn't have the strength to.

"Nah," She shook her head. "No reason to drag anyone along. You all should stay here and relax." She smiled at him.

"Good. Because I didn't wanna go, anyway." Ed said.

Al shot his brother a glare, but Manami laughed.

"Good! I didn't want you to, either."

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun had risen, Manami went to leave the Rockbell house. Despite not going with her, Ed, Al, and Winry still got up to see her off.

"I'm hoping to be back in time for dinner." Manami told them. "If not, go ahead and eat without me."

"Sounds good." Ed yawned, Winry elbowed his side.

"Ow—"

"If anything, try to give a call when you have more of an idea when you'll be back." Winry said.

"Can and will do." Manami nodded to her, then looked back to Al. They met eyes, and Al forced a smile.

"Have a safe trip, Manami..."

Manami's expression saddened a little. She didn't like to see him sad...

"Hey... I'll be back tonight." She stepped forward to pat his upper arm.

"I know… it won't be too long." Al put more effort into forcing a more believable smile.

Manami glanced over to see that Ed and Winry were still there, and then looked back to Al...

She considered giving him a kiss goodbye.

Would it be weird to do that in front of Ed and Winry? It wasn't like the two of them didn't find her and Al sleeping together on the couch...

After all, they _were_ boyfriend and girlfriend, weren't they?

She decided to go for it. She leaned up to give him a quick peck him on the lips before turning to run down the dirt road. Luckily, no one said anything...

Or at least, not that _she_ heard.

* * *

"I hate getting up early..."

Manami slept for most of the train ride to Central, but still felt groggy as she got off the train and made her way to Central HQ. When she arrived, she was escorted to the third floor and through a set of double doors.

She stepped inside, seeing a red carpet extend across the room to long desk made of a fancy wood. Behind it was a chair, its back facing her.

"Good morning to you, Miss Kami!" The chair swung around to reveal a gray haired man with a long moustache and glasses.

So… this was Furher Grumman.

"Good morning, sir." Manami greeted him.

"How are you? Go on, have a seat!" He offered. "Do you need anything? Tea?"

He at least seemed very nice and hospitable.

"No thank you, sir." Manami kindly declined as she sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Very well." Grumman shrugged, going to make his own cup of tea before continuing. "I bet you're wondering why I've summoned you."

"Yes, sir…" Manami replied, smiling nervously.

"Well, it's for a few things actually. First…" Grumman leaned back to pull open the drawer in front of him and pull out a parcel, which he handed to her.

"These were recovered while cleaning up the battlefield after The Promised Day." He told her, watching as she opened the parcel. "They were going to be sent to you, but since you were coming, I wanted to see to it that they were returned to you personally."

Manami pulled out four pieces, and she quickly realized what they were.

Her fans.

She stared down at the splintered pieces for a moment, then gripped them tightly in her hands.

"Thank you, sir. I appreciate it." She said, looking back to him after putting the pieces back in the packaging.

"Of course. Now... on to the next thing." Grumman folded his hands on his desk. "You're aware of your annual duties as a State Alchemist, yes?"

Manami slowly nodded, her silence allowing him to continue.

"So you're aware that State Alchemists must present their research and are judged annually." He explained.

Manami raised a brow, wondering to herself if she had missed her deadline...

"Don't worry, you're not overdue!" Grumman could tell what she was thinking by her expression and let out a laugh.

"While we require that you write a report and, depending on the research, prepare a presentation... we also keep record of all banking and library activities. This is why State Alchemists are sometimes 'randomly' summoned. It's not because of your annual report, but because we noticed something in your activity that we'd like to further inquire about."

Manami blinked, still not following. "So…"

"Yes." Grumman's brows furrowed. "I'd like to inquire about your research, Miss Kami."

"..." Manami shrunk a little. "Uh… well, I haven't really done any research in the last year…" She confessed.

"On the contrary…" Grumman pulled out a sheet of paper and set it on his desk, facing her. "You were pretty busy last month."

"..?" Manami raised a brow, but looked down to the paper, seeing...

All the books and records she checked out on Renee Wolfe.

"O-Oh…" She felt herself getting nervous.

Was she in trouble for researching a celebrity, instead of something related to alchemy?

That seemed far-fetched, but also not surprising...

"Tell me…" Grumman folded his hands together once more, now looking serious. "Why were you looking into Renee Wolfe?"

Manami stared back at him for a moment, unable to think of a good excuse...

She decided that it would be best to tell the truth.

"I was, um…" She swallowed. "I-I had found out… that she was my mother."

Grumman stared at her for a moment.

" _You_ … are the daughter of Renee Wolfe?"

"Y-Yes, sir..." Manami nodded.

"WOW!" Grumman threw his hands up and stood up, his sudden outburst making Manami jump in surprise. Her mouth hung open as he quickly got up to walk around his desk and take both of her hands in his, shaking them excitedly.

"Pardon my excitement!" Grumman laughed. "I just can't contain it! I'm a huge fan!"

He was quick to compose himself and clear his throat. "Tell me… has she passed her talent to you?"

"Um…" Manami was so confused that she was practically speechless. "I-I guess… I can play, but I—"

"Perfect!" Grumman grinned, then returned to his seat. "Then I have a proposition for you, Miss Kami."

Manami was silent, still wondering in the back of her mind how this conversation even led to this point…

"You see, while I've already taken on the role and responsibilities as Furher, I've yet to have my Inauguration Ceremony. That is scheduled for June 30th." Grumman explained.

That was the end of this month...

"I wanted to ask if you would be willing to be a guest of honor, and perform at this ceremony." Grumman asked her, making her eyes widen.

"M-Me?!" She squeaked, pointing to herself.

"Yes, you!" Grumman laughed. "Of course, the Elric brothers and any other guests you'd like to bring are welcome. Oh! And all expenses will be paid!"

"S-Sir…" Manami croaked, still taken aback. "I'm... honored that you'd like for me to perform... but I've never actually… you know..."

"What better time than now? This would be the perfect debut!" Grumman smiled at her. "After all, you _were_ retiring from the military, were you not?"

Manami's eyes widened even more.

"H-How did you—"

"As far as I'm concerned, your research is complete." Grumman said simply. "And this is a perfect opportunity to take the first step in following in your mother's footsteps— not as a soldier, but as a performer."

"..." Manami looked down to the parcel containing her broken and splintered fans in her hands, her brows furrowing in thought.

No longer a State Alchemist… no longer a soldier… following in her mother's footsteps…

A performer..?

Those were big shoes to fill. What if she didn't have what it takes?

"It appears that you need time to think." Grumman spoke up, breaking her train of thought.

"I-I'm sorry, sir…" Manami said nervously, looking back up to him. "This is just so sudden…"

"I understand." Grumman nodded in understanding. "How about this? You give me an answer tomorrow. You can call in if you'd like. I would offer a longer time to think, but there isn't much time— there will be rehearsals prior to the event and such..."

"N-No, tomorrow would be great…" Manami chuckled weakly, bowing her head politely. "Thank you, sir—"

"But, there is one _final_ thing," Grumman quickly added. "Regardless of your choice… as of today, you are honorably discharged from the Amestrian Military."

Manami's eyes widened. She couldn't say she wasn't expecting it, but...

"If I may have your silver pocket watch…" Grumman gestured to his desk in front of him.

"..." Manami reached in her pocket, grateful that she still had the habit of carrying her pocket watch. It probably would have been bad if she left it in Resembool.

She pulled out the watch and stared at it for a moment. She was hesitant, and unsure why... maybe it was sentimentalities? She had a long journey with this watch… but that journey was now over.

She finally brought herself to set the pocket watch down on the desk in front of Grumman.

"That's it, then." Grumman looked up from the watch to meet her eyes.

"Today, June 9, 1915, marks the retirement of the Wind Alchemist. Thank you for your service, ma'am."

"..." Manami slowly nodded. She still coming to terms with it.

She was no longer a State Alchemist… it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but she also felt a little empty.

Now, she was about to make a decision that would determine which way her life would go afterwards.

"That's everything! You're free to go." Grumman smiled. "Safe travels back home to Resembool. Thank you for coming to see me, it was a pleasure."

Manami put on a small smile and went to stand and bow politely to the new Furher, before turning away to approach the door.

"I hope you make the decision to perform, Miss Kami." Grumman said, making her stop and look over her shoulder at him.

"I've seen it time and time again throughout my life… music is the best remedy for the hearts of those who have suffered from war."

"..." Manami nodded again, once again bowing her head politely before she went to walk out the door.

She walked down the hallway, gripping the parcel containing her broken fans in her hand.

"Music is the best remedy for the hearts who have suffered from war, huh..?" She thought aloud.

"Wind?"

A familiar voice broke Manami out of her trance, making her stop walking. She looked over to see... Roy Mustang.

"Colonel…"


	70. Chapter 70

"So… you're retired."

Roy sat at his desk, with Manami sitting across from him. He was fiddling with a pen, seemingly staring down at it to avoid her eyes.

"Yeah…" Manami nodded. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner…"

In fact, Manami realized in that moment that she hadn't seen or spoke to Roy since the Promised Day.

"I should have expected it." Roy said, not seeming to be angry or upset. "You have no reason to be a soldier, now that the Elric brothers have their bodies back."

Manami put on a small smile. "Yeah... that's true."

"How are they?" Roy finally looked up to her and met her eyes.

"They're fine." Manami answered. "Al's still getting his strength back… but internally, he's fully recovered."

"That's good to hear." Roy nodded.

"What about you?" Manami asked. "I was curious… is there a reason why Grumman stepped up to Furher instead of you? I mean… wasn't that your dream?"

"Still is." Roy clarified. "I just now have a pathway made out for me. Grumman's already arranged things so that, when he steps down, I will succeed him."

"Ah…" Manami nodded in understanding. "So you're being patient."

"Exactly." Roy smiled at her. "I've waited this long, what's a little longer?"

"I look forward to it." Manami grinned.

"Well, anyway… now that you're retired, what do you plan to do?" Roy asked, and Manami thought for a moment.

"That's… not entirely decided, yet." She chuckled weakly.

"Taking a risk? With no definite plan?" Roy scoffed. "Those boys have really rubbed off on you."

"..." Manami hummed. "Yeah… I guess they have."

They were quiet for a brief moment, and Manami went to stand up.

"I should get going. I've got to get home."

She then noticed something on his desk, and for a moment she didn't recognize it… but then it clicked in her mind.

It was the lucky charm she brought back from Xing, the souvenir she got for him.

She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Would you say that thing worked?" She asked, and he followed her gaze.

"..." He smiled at it for a moment before looking back at her.

"Well… considering that the Elric brothers managed to achieve what they set out to do, I have my future as Furher lined up… and I just now heard you— the girl who just last year was spending her life running away from her problems— finally say that she's going home?"

He grinned up at her. "I think so."

"..." Manami smiled back at him.

"Colonel…" She hesitated for a moment. "Thank you… for everything."

"Just call me Roy." He chuckled as he held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm no longer your superior officer, after all."

"Roy, huh..?" Manami scoffed and shook her head.

"Sorry... that's too weird for me to say."

"Yeah… it's weird for me, too." He admitted with a nervous chuckle, his extended hand drooping a little.

"I like 'Wind' instead of Manami, anyway." The brunette said, now offering her hand. "So how about I just call you 'Flame?'"

"Works for me." He said, and they took each other's hands to give a firm shake.

"Until next time, Wind."

"Mm." Manami hummed and pulled back her hand. "See you soon, Flame."

* * *

Manami spent the whole train ride staring out the window, thinking of the conversation she had with Grumman.

She had until tomorrow to make her choice, but it was already late afternoon by the time she arrived in Resembool.

She was happy to have a nice view on her way down the dirt road. Watching the sky turn from orange to pink as the sun set…

Before she knew it, she made it to the Rockbell house. Den was outside and barked as she climbed up the front steps.

"Just in time!" The door swung open to reveal Alphonse, smiling brightly at her.

"Dinner was just put on the table—"

He stopped when he noticed her expression, his own smile fading a little.

"... is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Manami wasn't aware that she was wearing an expression that gave her away. She could only force a smile to him, one that wasn't convincing.

"It's been a long day…"

Al's eyebrows furrowed a little as he took a step towards her, reaching to softly touch her cheek, then tuck her hair behind her ear.

"I missed you…" He said quietly, going to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a warm embrace.

"I missed you, too…" Manami murmured, closing her eyes as her face buried in his shoulder.

When she was close to Al like this… it was easy to forget everything else.

"Are you sure you're okay..?" Al asked quietly, after a moment.

"Yeah…" Manami sighed softly. "I'll explain it all at the dinner table."

* * *

Manami told everyone about the first two parts of her meeting with Grumman. Her fans were returned to her, and she was now officially retired.

It was then that everyone told her that they got a crate today, containing what was recovered of Al's armor. Al explained that he had Winry melted the armor down to become material for automail.

He had decided that reusing the metal to one day become someone's arm or leg… that would be better than keeping it in a storage room and collecting dust.

"I'm proud of you, Al." Manami smiled over at him. "Still… I can't imagine how weird that must have been, watching them melt a body you've had for so long…"

"Yeah… it kind of made me sick." Ed said, his mouth full of food. "But like Al said, it was all worth it."

Manami smiled again, but it quickly faded.

"I… talked about one more thing with Furher Grumman…" She admitted, and she felt herself shrink when she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Well… Granny might know this already, but..." Manami looked to Winry. "I found out last month… that my mom was a famous pianist."

"Really?" Winry asked, her mouth open in awe. "That's amazing..!"

"Yeah…" Manami smiled a little at her, but then looked back down to her plate.

"So, that got brought up in conversation with Grumman…"

She paused for a moment.

"I…" She kept her eyes down at her plate and absentmindedly poked at it with her fork. "Was invited to perform… at the Inauguration Ceremony, at the end of the month."

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Manami, that's awesome!" Winry said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" Al joined in.

"Your mother would be so pro—"

"I… didn't accept the invitation..." Manami cut Pinako off. She didn't look up, but everyone growing silent was enough of a response.

"Not yet, anyway." She clarified, still not looking up. "I have until tomorrow to decide."

"Why wouldn't you do it..?" Winry asked quietly.

"..." Manami gave a weak shrug. "Because it's not as simple as it sounds. I'd have to prepare music, and even then—"

"You're overthinking it." Ed interrupted her.

"..." Manami sighed. She suddenly felt really bad. All she wanted now was to be alone.

"Granny… may I be excused from the table?" She asked quietly. "I'm tired…"

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Ed's eyebrows furrowed a little.

Did he upset her that much?

"You barely touched your plate." Pinako pointed out. "... bring it up with you, at least."

"Thank you… I'll be sure to clean it." Manami nodded and stood up, bringing her plate with her.

Everyone watched silently as she exited the room, then looked at each other. Al looked the most worried.

If only there was something he could do...

"Wait a minute…" He whispered to himself, earning Ed and Winry's attention.

"Brother, Winry…" He looked up to them. "Could you help me find something?"

* * *

Manami didn't feel much better in her room, but at least she managed to scarf down the food on her plate. She then approached the table where she kept the newspaper clippings and the record that the old lady from the hospital had given her.

She picked up the record, then crossed the room so that she could put it on the record player. She set the needle in place and stared at the player as it began to play, then went to to bed and sit down.

What was bothering her the most… was that if she did perform, people would probably have high expectations of her. They would want to hear her mom's music, which she didn't know any by heart… except one song.

Even then… Manami didn't know if she had any of her _own_ music ready to perform. For the last few months, she just wrote bits and parts on scraps of paper… even so, any music that she wrote, she wrote with no intention to actually _perform_ in front of people.

She sighed and buried her face in her hands. She took a deep breath, and then looked over to see the parcel containing the broken pieces of her fans sitting next to her plate on the bedside table. She lifted it up to empty out on the bed, then slowly picked the broken pieces and placed them carefully back together. Luckily, one fan was still connected to its other half by a splinter.

When she felt confident in her placement of the other pieces, she clapped her hands, realizing that she hadn't done alchemy in a long time... not since the Promised Day.

Would she even have a need to transmute again? Did she even need to fix these fans?

Still, she touched the fans and watched as her fans repaired, surrounded by flashing blue lights. She picked one up in each hand and stared down at them, but a soft knock at her door didn't let her get too deep into her own thoughts.

"Manami..?" Al's muffled voice came from behind the door. "Can I come in?"

Manami contemplated it for a second, but knew that she didn't want to turn him away.

"Yeah." She said quietly, looking up to see the door open and Al walk inside. He gave he a soft smile, before noticing her empty plate on her bedside table.

"I'm glad you managed to eat." He commented.

"Yeah…" Manami moved so that she sat with her legs crossed over each other on the bed. "Me, too."

Al nodded and went to approach her, carefully sitting on the other side of the bed. Manami said nothing and looked back down to the fans in her hands. Al followed her glance, smiling fondly at the sight of them.

"It's good to see those again." He said.

"Mm…" Manami hummed. "I guess that's all they'll be good for, anymore."

Al's smile faded.

"What makes you say that?" He asked quietly.

"If I'm retired, so are they." Manami didn't look at him, but tossed the fans aside to land softly on the bed in between them.

"..." Al reached to pick one up, tenderly holding it in both hands and thinking for a moment as he stared down at it.

"Manami…" He looked over to her. "Are you upset… that you're not a State Alchemist anymore?"

"..." Manami's eyes narrowed, still glued to her lap.

"No."

"That's not what your expression is telling me…" Al said, cautiously. He didn't want to upset her any more...

"I don't know..!" Manami vaguely threw her hands up in the air and let them fall back down to pat her knees.

"Everything's changed. Sure, it's a change for the better, but I just don't know where I am— _who_ I am— right now... it's frustrating."

"You're still you." Al assured her.

"I know, but…" Manami groaned in frustration and held her head in her hands. "Before, I was the Wind Alchemist... and now that's over."

"Isn't that why you should perform at the ceremony..?" Al asked. "Maybe that's where your next calling is."

"So I could walk into a room full of people expecting me to be _my mom?_ " She looked over to him.

"How do you know that's what they're thinking, Manami..?"

"That's not the point." Manami shook her head. "What if I'm _not_ a performer? _She_ was, but that doesn't mean I am."

She sighed and turned her head to look away.

"I just… don't want to make a fool out of myself."

Al grew quiet, looking down to the fan he was holding his lap... thinking of what he should say next.

After a moment, he slowly set the fan aside next to the other one on the bed, and went to unhinge his arm crutch so that he could take it off. He stood up, then walked over to her side of the bed and held out his hand to her.

"..?" Manami looked at his hand, then up to him. She was surprised that he took off his crutch...

"Don't leave me hanging…" He gave her a soft smile.

When he looked at her like that, how could she refuse?

Manami slowly lifted her hand to take his, though pushed herself up with her other hand so that he didn't have to pull her up to stand.

She watched as he went to put the hand he was holding on his shoulder, then rested his hand on her waist. He met her eyes as his other hand took hers.

"What are you doing?" Manami asked, as her brows furrowed in confusion.

"You ever learn to Waltz?" Al asked with a sheepish grin, leading her to start stepping backwards, then to the side.

"U-Uh, no…" Manami quickly looked down to their feet, feeling herself get nervous while he led her to step toward him, then to the side again.

"You have?" She asked, now starting to understand the box steps.

"Mhm." Al hummed. "Back when we had no leads and I had the nights to myself, I had plenty of time to teach myself a few things…"

"Really..?" Manami couldn't help but chuckle at the thought of the suit of armor doing the Waltz.

"Yep." Al smiled, genuinely happy to see that he at least made her smile.

"Hmm…" Manami hummed. "Well, this isn't so hard, I guess."

"You think?" Al asked. "You got the basic steps down?"

"Oh, there's more?" Manami chuckled weakly.

Al slowly went to turn, leading Manami with him. They did their box step, then turned again.

"Exactly." He smiled. "You're pretty adaptable, you know."

"Yeah?" Manami blushed a little from the compliment.

"Uh-huh." Al hummed. "You always have been."

Manami looked up with raised eyebrows to see him smiling down at her.

"You're cautious, but you're smart." He told her. "And you're good at adapting to a situation to work with what you have..."

He slowly came to a stop, though kept holding her close.

" _That's_ what made you who you are. Not the fans. Not the alchemy. Not the title."

"..." Manami's eyes trembled, his words having touched her.

"So…" Al slowly pulled away from her and reached for his back pocket. "If you're worried about that performance being an expectation of your mom and not you…"

"?!" Manami's eyes widened at the sight of her journal in his hand.

"Work with what you have…" Al held up the small book. "And make that performance _yours_."

"..." Manami was speechless, she could only reach to take the journal with both hands. She stared at it for a long moment, then looked back up to him.

"How did you..?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad…" Al rubbed the back of his neck. "But it was an accident, honest..!"

He went to sit on her bed, and like a magnet Manami was drawn to follow and sit next to him, watching him as he spoke.

"Remember, that night after you and brother got out of Gluttony's stomach? When I woke you up from that really bad nightmare, and I stayed with you all night?" He asked.

"Your journal must have fallen onto the floor and under your bed somehow. I found it there, and it was open… I couldn't _not_ see it."

"So… you've known that I've written music in this journal since then?" Manami asked, thinking back to anytime the journal was brought up after that, and remembered Briggs.

"Yeah…" Al nodded. "But, it's not like I knew how long ago or how recently you wrote it. I _did_ know that it was something that I wasn't supposed to know about, so I never mentioned it…"

He gestured to the book in her lap. "Until now, anyway. Only because I thought you needed to hear it."

"..." Manami went to look back down at the journal, and felt tears come to her eyes. She sniffled, lifting a hand to wipe her eyes.

"... you don't have to do it, if you don't want to…" Al wrapped a gentle arm around her shoulders. "But… I know you would be spectacular, if you did."

He leaned over to kiss her cheek, then reached behind him for his arm crutch so that he could put it back on.

"I'll leave you be to think about it." He smiled at her as he stood up. "But if you need me, or anyone else… just ask, okay?"

Manami looked up to him and slowly nodded, a small smile on her face.

"Thank you, Alphonse…"

"Of course." He leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on the lips before turning to leave the room, grabbing her empty plate on the way out.

Once he closed the door behind her, he sighed softly to himself.

" _Good thing Winry had that journal, or I have no idea what I would've done..!"_ He thought.


	71. Chapter 71

The next day came, and Manami hadn't left her room. When it got to be noon, everyone was starting to get worried.

"Should someone go up to make sure she's okay..?" Winry asked, looking to Ed first.

"I'm sure she's fine…" Ed mumbled. "What do you think, little brother?"

Winry followed Ed's glance over to Al, whose lips pursed.

"I don't want to bother her… but…"

Suddenly, the door opened, and everyone looked over to see Manami walk in the room. She avoided their eyes, her lips curled into a frown as she went to walk past them to the telephone.

Everyone watched her back as she dialed and picked up the receiver to hold to her ear.

"Hello, this is Manami Kami. The Furher requested that I called him today."

A pause.

"Yeah… it's ocean, pineapple, amethyst, nine, two, zero."

Ed was the only one who understood what she said. That must have been her military code, for verification over the phone lines.

This was probably be the last time Manami would use it, since she no longer was enlisted.

Everyone watched her closely, holding their breaths in anticipation.

"Yes, I've made my decision." She took a breath through her nose. "I'll do it."

"!" Ed, Al, and Winry looked at each other, big grins forming on their faces.

"Yes… yes. Right. Thank you. Goodbye." The moment Manami put down the receiver, Winry jumped on her to hug her tightly.

"You're doing it!" She squealed in excitement.

"Yeah… I guess so..." Manami chuckled weakly.

After Winry pulled away, Al approached Manami and pulled her into a hug, which she returned.

"So, the ceremony is at the end of the month?" Ed asked.

"Mhm." Manami nodded. "But I'll need to go to Central a week beforehand for rehearsals. You can come with, if you want… apparently all travel, food, and lodging expenses will be paid for us."

"Wow!" Winry clapped her hands together excitedly. "I can't wait!"

* * *

Over the next week, Manami was usually found with her nose buried deep into her journal, writing feverishly. It wasn't until a few days before they were set to go to Central, that she finally told everyone that she had her performance ready.

Though, she refused to even show the music she had prepared.

"It's a surprise!" She would insist, especially to Alphonse.

And so, the day came to where they would leave Resembool. Unfortunately, Pinako had to stay home, for she was getting to be too old and brittle for travel, but she still accompanied them to the train station.

"You kids have a safe trip." She told them with a smile, then looked to Manami. "I know you'll do great. I'll make sure to listen on the radio!"

The Inauguration Ceremony was also planned to be broadcasted live on the radio, so people like Pinako, as well as Gracia and Elicia Hughes, would get to listen.

"Thank you, Granny." Manami went to hug her after Winry did, and they went to board the train.

"Excuse me?" A lady approached them after they got on. "May I see your tickets?"

Everyone blinked, but obeyed and handed her their tickets. Their eyes fell on Manami afterward, for it was Grumman who got them their train tickets.

"As I thought," The lady handed their tickets back to them. "You're in the wrong section of the train."

"Huh?" Manami blinked. "But—"

"Please follow me to the first class carts." The lady turned around and went to walk, expecting them to follow, but Manami's jaw dropped instead. She felt a clap on her back and looked over to see Ed.

"First class?!" He laughed. "Wow, Grumman wasn't kidding when he said 'guest of honor!'"

"I-I guess so…" Manami smiled nervously as they went to follow the lady, stepping into the next cart and stopping in front of a door.

"This is your compartment, Miss Kami." The lady pulled open the door for them.

"Thank you." Manami stepped in first to see seats like on the normal part of the train, except there was a table in between, with a nice looking tablecloth draped over it. She looked up to see racks where their luggage was supposed to go, so she first put her suitcase up there and kept her knapsack with her.

"Alley-oop!" Ed was putting up his luggage across from her, reaching to grab Winry's afterwards and put it up as well.

"Let me…" Manami turned to Al.

"I got it." He assured her with a small smile as he put his luggage up above their heads with a small grunt.

They sat down and the lady poked her head inside their cabin.

"An attendant will be with you shortly after departing, for your orders."

And with that, she closed the door. Manami then looked to everyone else, who were all grinning at her.

"Why didn't we ever ride first class before?" Ed asked.

"Because I wouldn't have fit in the compartment." Al laughed.

"That, and these tickets were probably expensive…" Manami hummed, looking down to the table in between them and seeing menus.

"Still, this is really nice!" Winry went to pick up a menu, and Ed looked over her shoulder.

"Whoa… they serve full-course meals?" He gasped, then ripped the menu from Winry's hands.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that!"

* * *

It was probably the quickest train ride to Central there ever was, probably because they were distracted with the food and drink.

Al and Manami didn't order much, but Ed ordered almost the whole menu— and while Winry didn't order much, she partook in everything Ed got.

The train came to a stop and they stepped off, heading for the exit when they heard…

"Kami! Miss Manami Kami!"

"?" Manami looked over to see a man in a nice suit holding up a sign saying "Kami." He appeared to be a driver.

"Th-That's me…" Manami raised her hand.

"Your car is ready m'lady!" The driver smiled to her, then went to escort them out to a fancy car parked at the entrance.

Manami had a small flush on her cheeks from the embarrassment. Al couldn't help but think that it was adorable.

They were driven to the same hotel they stayed in plenty of times before. Once they entered the building, the woman at the counter beamed at them.

"Good afternoon!"

"Hello," Manami stopped at the counter. "I believe we have some rooms, under 'Kami'…"

"Ah yes, only the best one!" The woman smiled even brighter. "You four will be in the Presidential Suite!"

All of their mouths dropped when she said that. It was when they were escorted upstairs and the doors to the suite were opened that the reality to set in...

It was big enough to be someone's house! There were two bedrooms at each end of the suite, with a huge living room in between. In front of them was a wall made entirely of glass, with a door that led to a balcony— all looking out to Central city, where HQ could be seen in the distance.

"Holy crap…" Ed was first to whisper. Everyone else was still stunned into silence from the pure luxury in front of them…

"Oh, and Miss Kami…" Their escort chimed in. "The ballroom will be reserved for the duration of your stay, so you can use the piano anytime you wish."

"Th-Thank you…" Manami squeaked, forcing a smile through her shock.

The escort gave a nod and closed the door behind them, leaving them to stare around the suite in silence.

"..." Manami looked around, before noticing that there were small signs hanging from each doorknob. Each sign said their name, in a fancy cursive lettering.

Winry and Manami's rooms were on one end, while Ed and Al's were across the living room on the other.

"I-I guess we should unpack…" She heard Winry whisper behind her.

"Yeah…" Manami turned to walk to her room and opened the door, her jaw dropping to the floor once she saw what was inside.

"Whoa..!"

It was a room almost as large as the living room they were just in, with another glass window and balcony looking out over Central City, except there was a lavish curtain drawn over most of the wall. The opposite wall led to a large bathroom.

"We have a connected bathroom, Al!" She could hear Ed call for his brother.

"Aww, we don't..!" She heard Winry whine through her open door next door.

"I-I think I have the master bedroom…" Manami squeaked, and everyone else shuffled into her room.

"Wow…" Was all Al could say.

"Talk about lush!" Ed chuckled. "And you almost passed this up!"

"Heh…" Manami chuckled nervously. "Still, this is a bit much…"

"Hey, enjoy it!" Winry plopped on her bed. "You earned it— ooh, such soft sheets…"

Manami had met Al's glance, noticing that he looked a little uncomfortable himself. She figured that he was just as shocked as she was, but she wasn't aware of what else was on his mind…

* * *

Manami didn't know if it was because it was a different, more spacious room… or maybe the sheets… but she woke up in the middle of the night, wide awake.

For a moment, she wondered if it was because this all seemed like a dream… the fancy first-class train and car ride, this huge room and bed… she sighed as she stood up and crossed the room to approach a vanity, where she picked up a pitcher and poured herself a glass of water.

Even the water tasted… _richer._

It was nice and everything, but it was still so much to take in… to think, this was the life her mom lived before eloping with her dad to Resembool.

"... love must really conquer all." She mumbled to herself, but suddenly...

Thud.

"..?" Manami's head instinctively snapped in the direction where she thought the sound came from. For a second, she contemplated if she really heard it at all...

But, if she _did_ hear it, it sounded like it came from directly across from her room… which would've been Al's room.

"..." She went to her door and slowly opened it, seeing what little of the living room that was lit by the dim moonlight. She looked towards Al's door, seeing that there was no light peeking from under the door.

Manami knew that she may have just been hearing things… but, she still crossed the living room to approach Al's door. She didn't want to make any noise and wake anyone up, so she only pressed her ear to the door to listen for anything.

For a moment, there was nothing to be heard… but just as she was about to pull away, she heard a gasp of air.

"?!" Manami put her hand on the doorknob, slowly twisting it to see whether or not it was unlocked. When the knob turned all the way, she took a breath and slowly opened the door.

"Al..?" She whispered, only to be greeted by a whimper.

Something was wrong.

Manami quickly reached with her other hand for the light switch as she opened the door fully. The light flashed on to reveal Al, not in his bed, but on the floor. He was tangled in his bed sheets, curled in a fetal position, and trembling.

"!" Manami rushed over to him, falling to her knees to lift him up and cradle him in her lap. He wouldn't respond to her, only whimpering and still shaking.

She quickly deduced that he was having a nightmare.

"Al..!" She whispered, moving to cup his face in her hand. "Al, wake up..!"

"!" Al's eyes flashed open and he gasped, like he was suffocating.

"Wh-Wha..?" His eyes darted back and forth for a moment, before looking up to her. "M-Manami..?"

"You were having a nightmare…" Manami went to wipe away the sweat beading on his face with her hand. "You fell on the floor…"

Al's eyes squinted shut as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling himself up to bury his face in her neck. She could feel his trembling arms, and she slowly wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey... you're okay now…" She whispered.

"I-I'm sorry…" Al croaked.

"Don't be." Manami assured him.

They held each other for a long while, until Al calmed down, and he slowly pulled away.

"I thought I could…" He bit his lip.

"Could what?" Manami asked, noticing that he was hesitant to say more.

"..." But Al only sighed. "I haven't… been totally honest with you."

"..." Manami raised a brow, but she then shook her head.

"Can you stand up?"

"Mm-hm." Al nodded, and Manami went to help him up.

"Let's go to my room." She said with a small smile.

* * *

Manami had sat Al down on the end of her bed and brought him a cup of water before sitting down next to him.

"I figured we wouldn't have to whisper in here." She told him. "You can stay as long as you want."

Al shook his head. "No... I probably shouldn't."

"Oh, hush." Manami waved her hand dismissively. "You stayed with me when I had my last nightmare, so now I'm staying with you…" She paused.

"Or, rather, I'm keeping you in here with me." She corrected herself.

Al couldn't help but chuckle, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. He turned his head and sipped his water to hide it.

"So… what do you mean, you weren't totally honest with me?" Manami asked.

Al looked back to her to see that she didn't look mad. That was good, at least.

"Well…" He avoided her eyes by looking down to his cup. "You know… how I told you I've had insomnia?"

"Yeah?" Manami nodded

"Well…" Al frowned a little. "It's kind of because… I have really bad nightmares."

"Like what?"

"… being trapped in the armor again."

"..." Manami's expression saddened.

"I wake up, realizing I can't feel anything anymore... and I can't find you or brother." Al explained, gripping his cup tightly. "I remember that we were separated up north… and I feel like having my body back was just all a dream…"

"Because you couldn't feel then, and you can't really feel in a dream, either…" Manami nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry… you don't have to say anymore." She put a hand on his shoulder. "I couldn't imagine… how scary that must be."

"It's been getting better… slowly…" Al said quietly. "In the hospital, where I couldn't make any contact with you or brother in the middle of the night… all these nurses and doctors who I don't know, trying to calm me down… that was the worst."

"..." Manami was speechless.

"It actually stopped… when we came to Resembool." Al said.

"Just the first night, where we had our…" He cleared his throat. "Talk… that was the only night I had the nightmare. But then, I woke up and saw brother, and immediately felt better."

"So, since you were sharing a room… your subconscious knew that Ed was always there." Manami said.

"Exactly." Al nodded. "So… I was a little surprised to find that we had our _own_ rooms here. I thought we would get two rooms, me with brother, and you with Winry…"

"..." Manami slowly nodded. "I see… I'm sorry…"

"I-It's not your fault!" Al quickly assured her. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful! Really, I-I tried to not let it bother me—"

"So, why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

Al froze, mouth hung open, and all he could do was stare at Manami after she asked that.

"... what?" She frowned a little at his reaction.

"M-Me? Sleep in…" His eyes fell on the bed.

The _single_ bed.

Manami followed his gaze and felt a blush rise to her own cheeks.

"What?! I- I wasn't asking that to be perverted or anything!" She squeaked.

"N-No, that's not—" But Al's blush only darkened as he got more flustered.

Manami's cheeks burned a little brighter as well.

" _Look,_ I meant this to be an offer to, like, _cuddle._ " She held up her hands. "You know… like we did when we fell asleep on the couch together."

"Y-Yeah..!" Al quickly nodded, still a little flustered. "I-I mean… as long as you're okay with it…"

"Yes, Al." Manami sighed. "I'm the one who offered. It's only a matter if _you're_ okay with it. You don't have to..."

"N-No, I'm okay with it…" Al swallowed nervously. "Sorry… thank you…"

"Don't be sorry," Manami chuckled and shook her head. "Come on…"

Al watched her as she went to crawl into one side of the bed, then slowly went to get up and crawled in the other side himself. He watched as she reached to turn off the light and then shimmied under the covers.

"Okay." He heard Manami murmur, and she rolled over on her side so that her back was facing him, then reached behind her to grab his arm and pull it over herself.

At first, Al's arm was tense as Manami pulled it over her... but he managed to relax, and he pulled himself closer to her so that her back rested against his chest, his arm now comfortably draped over her waist...

And he instantly felt ten times better.

Manami smiled to herself when she heard him sigh in content behind her. He sounded peaceful.

"See?" Manami asked in the darkness. "That way… if you start to have a nightmare… you can hug me tight…"

She rested her hand on top of his, holding it against her stomach.

"And you'll feel me here with you."

"..." Al felt his chest well up with happiness, and he hummed happily as he hugged her a little tighter.

"I love you…" He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back to him.

They both closed their eyes, and soon drifted off to probably the best sleep they ever had…


	72. Chapter 72

Manami felt herself stirring out of sleep, but she didn't want to leave the comfort of the arm around her and holding her close. She could hear Al behind her, breathing in and out slowly and deeply, still asleep.

Manami's eyes slowly opened to see sunlight peeking from behind the curtains. She let out a soft groan and stretched her legs before letting out a yawn.

Behind her, Al took a deep breath and also stretched his legs, his own eyes slowly opening.

"Mm…"

"Morning…" Manami murmured.

"G'morning…" Al replied, his voice just as soft, and his hold around her tightened a little as he buried his face in her hair.

They laid there for a short while, just enjoying being close like this.

"Did you sleep okay?" Manami asked, after a little while.

"Yeah… I slept great." Al hummed. "So much so that I don't wanna get up…"

Manami blushed softly and chuckled. "Me neither."

"Then let's not." Al leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, making her giggle.

"I'll have to at some point, y'know—"

As if it were on cue, there was a knock at her door, making the two of them flinch.

"Manami?" It was Ed, and he sounded a little urgent. "A-Are you awake?"

Manami went to sit up and nervously looked back at Al. He looked back at her with a matching expression.

"Manami?" Ed knocked again. "Al's not in his room. Do you know where he is?"

Well… it wasn't like they had anything to hide. Still, both Manami and Al were nervous of what Ed would think after learning that they just spent the night in her room.

It would definitely give the wrong impression.

Manami went to get up and approach the door, slowly opening it… but just slightly, so that he couldn't see inside the room.

"H-Hi Ed." She greeted him.

"Hey, do you know where Al is?" Ed asked.

"Yeah—"

"Good morning, brother." Al came up from behind Manami and opened the door a little more to reveal himself.

"... h-hi…" Ed's eyes scanned over the two of them, and Manami could see in his face that he was starting to look uncomfortable.

"Um… w-were you two…"

"No, brother." Al said, resisting the urge to sigh. "I had that nightmare again last night... and Manami found me."

"Oh…" Ed's expression saddened a little. "Al, I… I-I'm sorry… I had no idea…"

"It's okay!" Al assured his brother. "But, I think we found a solution to the problem…"

Both Elric brothers looked to Manami, and she shrunk a little under Ed's gaze.

"U-Uh…"

"He spent the night with you." Ed went straight to the point.

Manami didn't know why she was so embarrassed. They didn't _do_ anything, but it felt like Ed was accusing her of so, just by looking at her.

"... well?" Ed crossed his arms. "Did it work?"

Manami was thrown off by his question, and it didn't look like he was upset at her... instead, it seemed like he just wanted the truth.

She knew he deserved that much.

"Yeah… I think so." Manami answered quietly, nervously looking away and going to hold her arm.

"..." Ed was quiet for a moment. "And you didn't do anything else?"

"No, we didn't." Both Manami and Al replied, in unison.

"..." Ed finally sighed and went to rub the back of his neck. "Granny would've _killed_ you two if this happened back home."

"We know." Al chuckled weakly, but then his tone of voice changed...

"But… we're _not_ home, are we?"

Ed blinked a few times, genuinely surprised by that reply, but then he chuckled.

"Touche." He patted Al's shoulder. "Smooth, little brother."

Manami's face went scarlet, and so did Al's.

"N-Nothing smooth about it!" Al stammered. "I really had that nightmare, you know!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I did!"

"What's going on..?"

Everyone turned to see Winry walking up behind Ed.

"U-Uh, nothing..!"

* * *

Today was the first day of the rehearsal for the Inauguration Ceremony. Manami would have to go to these rehearsals alone, so she left Ed, Winry, and Al at the hotel. She had a car waiting outside, ready to take her to the Central Grand Hall.

When she arrived, she was already amazed at the size of the building just from the outside… but then she actually had to stop to take in the absolute beauty that was inside. It was a giant ballroom with a stage, and an exquisite diamond chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

She had never been here, yet she felt a sense of familiarity. Her mother performed here, who knows how many times…

"Miss Kami!"

Manami snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name, and she looked over to see Grumman and a few of his bodyguards approaching her.

"Lovely to see you today!" He smiled and reached for her hand so that he could gently kiss the top of it. "Welcome to Central Grand Hall."

"It's beautiful." Manami said, looking around once more.

"Yes," He gestured to the dance floor behind him. "Of course, only half of this room will be open for dancing. The rest will be occupied with tables and chairs for everyone."

Manami tilted her head. "Dancing, sir?"

"Of course!" Grumman looked back at her with a grin. "You would like to dine, dance, and enjoy the evening as well when you're not performing, wouldn't you?"

Manami gave a nod. "Yeah, you're right… I guess it's obvious that I haven't been to something like this."

"You'll get the hang of it." Grumman assured her.

There wasn't so much rehearsing of her performance as much as it was rehearsing the order of events that would happen through the night. Manami figured she would rehearse her music at the hotel, and that was why the piano was reserved…

But, as she got a grasp of the order of events, it came to Manami's attention that her performance would be the last event of the night. At first, she didn't mind, but… when they said their goodbyes and Manami was sent in a car back to the hotel, and she had time to think about it...

And the more she thought about it, the more she realized… she was terrified of the idea of being the last event of the night. After all… how could she dance and enjoy the night if she was going to be nervous until the _end_?

When she arrived back to the hotel, Manami didn't go upstairs to let anyone know she was back… she just went straight for the ballroom, where the piano was waiting for her. She approached it and opened the cover to the keys, staring at them for a moment.

She remembered the last time she was here… when she was entranced by the piano and began to play, despite her guilt. As she sat down on the stool, she wondered to herself… what if she never came in here and found the piano? Would she have never touched a piano again?

Manami smiled a little to herself when she remembered Al, still in the suit of armor, coming in here… he sat on this very stool with her, confessing that he messed with her keys when they were kids… because he wanted her to play more.

"Not even going to let us know you're back?"

Manami jumped in surprise and looked over her shoulder to see Al leaning back against the closed door. He must have come in so quietly that she didn't hear him… he did have a small smile spread across his lips, like he was happy with himself that he snuck up on her.

"Rehearsal is still going on." Manami stuck her nose in the air and went to turn back to the piano, pretending to seem disinterested. "Last I checked, you're not supposed to hear any of it because it's a surprise."

"Come on!" Al pleaded, going to walk over to the piano and sit next to her, going to take his arm crutch off.

"You can play the music I already know you're going to play." He grinned as he playfully bumped his shoulder against hers.

"Excuse you," Manami scoffed. "You don't know any music I'm playing _for sure_."

Despite their playful bickering, she lifted her hands to play the keys. Just random melodies to warm up her fingers.

Al remained quiet, closing his eyes and taking in the music. After a moment, he looked over to her, studying her face as she kept her eyes down on the keys.

"How was the rehearsal?" He asked quietly.

"Alright, I guess." Manami mumbled. "I found out I'm the last act of the night."

"That makes sense…" Al hummed, but noticed her furrowed eyebrows. "Is… that not what you wanted?"

"I mean…" Manami stopped playing and let her hands rest on the keys. "I don't want to sound like a brat, but… I don't know, it just kind of hit me that I'm probably going to be nervous all night."

She went to play the keys again, playing the familiar tune she played at Shiori's funeral. Al was quiet for another long moment, allowing her to practice but also allowing himself to enjoy the music.

"Well… I'll be there with you." He said, after a while. "And I'll do my best to make sure you have a wonderful night."

"Thanks, Al..." Manami smiled, though she kept her eyes on the keys. "That means a lot."

"Of course."

She only caught a glimpse of something reaching to take her chin and gently turn her head, but she realized it was Al's hand because she felt his lips meet hers in a gentle kiss. She smiled a little in the kiss and her fingers stopped on the keys as she returned it, feeling her cheeks burn a little as they slowly pulled away a few inches.

"Sorry…" Al whispered, grinning sheepishly. "I've just wanted to do that all day."

"I missed you, too." Manami grinned back at him, leaning forward to close the gap between them and kiss him once more.

* * *

Despite the stress levels rising for Manami as the big night drew closer and closer, she was still very grateful for this trip because she got to spend every night cuddling up with Al to go to sleep.

It was honestly her favorite time of the day.

She hoped that maybe they could convince Granny Pinako to let them continue this when they got home. After all, it helped Al sleep better than he ever had since he got his body back. That had to mean something.

Sure, they knew the risks… how bodies grew and got more curious as they were transitioning to adolescence. But Manami was confident that both she and Al knew that sleeping together wasn't to pursue anything sexual.

After all, they just got together almost two weeks ago. She definitely knew it was too soon for either of them to even think of stuff like that. She knew she herself wasn't ready, and Al… heck, she figured he was too busy figuring out his _own_ body, and he would need plenty of time for that before even thinking of hers.

Still, it wasn't her or Al that she was worried about convincing. It was everyone else… it even took a little bit for Ed and Winry to accept their sleeping situation without awkwardness.

How were they supposed to convince Granny? That was something she would have to deal with later.

Today, Manami got a phone call saying that there were cars waiting for all of them outside. One car would take Ed and Al to a store to try on suits, while the other would take Manami and Winry to a different store to try on dresses.

Winry was excited to go, but Manami didn't like the idea of putting on a dress.

"Come on, Manami!" Winry giggled as they got in their car and drove away. "It'll be fun!"

"Listen," Manami said, looking out the back window at Ed and Al's car until she couldn't see it anymore. "I think the last time I wore a dress was at Shiori's funeral. You can't blame me for not being thrilled about this."

"What did you expect to perform in, a t-shirt and jeans?" Winry scoffed.

"No…" Manami frowned, her cheeks burning from embarrassment and she crossed her arms. "But if I had the _choice,_ I would."

"Think of it this way," Winry held up a finger. "You're gonna be _beautiful_ in a dress. I know there'll be a certain cuddle-buddy of yours who's gonna appreciate that!"

"..." Manami's cheeks turned redder at the thought of Al.

"He appreciates how I look regardless of what I wear." She stuck her nose up. "But it's good to know that you're looking forward to Ed appreciating how good _you'll_ look."

Winry's face flushed a scarlet now, and she waved her hand dismissively.

"D-Don't make it about me!"

"I'd rather it be about you than me!" Manami couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Manami and Winry were in dressing rooms next to each other as they tried on a bunch of dresses… Winry was having fun with it, but Manami noticed that her frowns were becoming more and more of a grimace with every dress she put on.

"I look so stupid." She muttered, glaring at her reflection in the mirror.

"No you don't!" Winry assured her from next door. "You just haven't found the right dress yet!"

"Neither have you," Manami grumbled as she threw the dress on the floor. "But you still seem to be having fun."

"Because I'm not overthinking it like you are." Winry said simply. "I'm enjoying the fact that I can try on whatever I want because Furher Grumman is buying these dresses for us!"

Manami resisted the urge to sigh. She couldn't help but feel like Grumman was seriously overspending… was this even his money, or the taxpayers'?

"Ladies?" Their attendant called from outside their dressing rooms. "I found a few more for you both to try on."

"Okay!" Winry chimed as they both opened their doors to take the dresses. Manami took her dresses silently and shut her door.

" _Maybe it's not the dresses that don't look right… maybe it's me."_

After that thought crossed Manami's mind, she felt a bad feeling form in her chest and surge through her. It was a feeling she couldn't describe. She quickly shook her head and went to pick up one of the new dresses and look it over for a moment.

It was really pretty…

Manami took a deep breath and went to put it on, and when she turned to look at herself in the mirror...

"Manami?" Winry had noticed that she was quiet for a while. "Are you okay?"

"..."

"Manami..?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…"

Winry immediately came out of her dressing room and went to Manami's.

"I'm coming in."

The door opened and Winry stepped in. She gasped at the sight of Manami as she turned to face her.

She wore an ice blue dress that sparkled and shone like a diamond in the light. The dress had a bateau neckline that left the tops of her shoulders and collarbone exposed, but had sleeves that covered her arms and went down to stop just after her elbows. It hugged her waist, but then flowed out past her hips and down to the floor.

"Ahh..!" Winry covered her mouth with both hands. "Manami, you… you look like a princess..!"

Manami said nothing, but blushed a little in embarrassment.

"I-I guess I found my dress…" She said quietly.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror again. Winry giggled and went to zip the back of Manami's dress before putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders and look at her through the mirror.

"I agree! I definitely think this is the one."

Near the zipper, Winry saw the price tag dangling, and she snagged it to take a look at the price.

"..." Her face went a little pale, and she quietly let the tag go without a word.

" _Definitely a good thing that the Furher is buying…"_


	73. Chapter 73

"Manami, you look like you're gonna be sick…"

"It's not out of the question…"

Today was the big day. Manami and Winry were were getting ready in Manami's room, while Ed and Al were getting ready in the living room. Winry was helping Manami with her hair and makeup... but despite how pretty she looked, Manami wore this face that screamed dread.

The pressure was practically suffocating.

Winry went to take a small part of the top layer of Manami's hair and tie it into a low ponytail so that it could rest nicely over the rest of her hair.

"There."

"..." Manami slowly lifted her head to look at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't deny that Winry did a great job, that she looked really pretty, but she couldn't help but feel like... she looked _unrecognizable._

She kept getting stricken with terror whenever she wondered what Al was going to think.

"You look beautiful." Winry assured her, almost as if she had read her mind, as put her hands on Manami's shoulders and smiled at her through the mirror.

"Are you two about ready to get going?" Manami flinched when she heard Ed's muffled voice from outside her door. "The cars are out front waiting for us."

The girls couldn't see yet, but Ed and Al stood outside their door, wearing matching black suits. The only difference is that Ed wore a crimson red vest and tie underneath his suit jacket, while Al contrasted his brother with a royal blue.

Al was blatantly nervous, too. He was positive that he was going to be stunned when he saw Manami. He just hoped that he wouldn't freeze up or say something stupid.

He already felt foolish that he had been fantasizing about how pretty she'd look… wondering what kind of dress she would wear, how her hair and makeup would look— if she would wear any makeup at all.

To his recollection, Manami had never worn any kind of makeup before.

"Remember," Ed clapped his hand on his younger brother's back. "Smile and compliment."

"I know…" Al nervously fidgeted with one of his cuffs.

"We're ready!" Winry called back, then went to take Manami's hand to pull her to stand up. "You got this."

"..." Manami slowly lifted her eyes to meet Winry's. "Do I?"

"Absolutely." The blonde nodded. "Come on…"

Winry went to gently take Manami's wrist and pull her to the door and open it. She had to basically pull her out the door when…

The Elric brothers both found themselves staring, wide-eyed.

"Whoa…" Ed was first to blurt out at the sight of Winry, wearing a slender pink dress that hugged her hips and flowed down to her ankles. Winry looked up to see Ed and Al staring, Ed particularly with his jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth, Ed." Winry rolled her eyes and went to take his arm.

" _Really good at taking his own advice..."_ Al thought to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

He looked back to see that Manami was still coming out from behind the door, staring at her feet and wringing her hands together nervously. She came into full view, and Al froze.

Thankfully, his jaw didn't drop like his brother... but he still stared at her with wide eyes, and he was rendered speechless.

"... ahem." Winry cleared her throat to get him to snap out of it.

"U-Uh..!" Al perked up, snapping out of his trance.

_Smile and compliment!_

"M-Manami… wow!" He smiled and took a step towards her. "Y-You look beautiful..!"

"..." Manami nervously lifted her eyes to meet his. "Yeah..?"

"Yeah..!" Al said breathlessly, but she could see the faint blush on his cheeks.

"Well… thank you…" Manami chuckled weakly. "Gotta say… you look pretty dashing yourself."

In fact, it was taking all of her not to swoon because of how handsome he looked.

Al smiled brightly, now having found confidence, and offered her his arm.

"Shall we go, then?"

"..." Manami smiled too, also feeling much better, and went to wrap her arm around his.

"We shall."

Out front, the group was welcomed by two cars, a driver standing in front of each one. Manami noticed that people walking by were stopping to stare at them. With how nice and fancy they looked, as well as getting into private cars, it was probably hard to ignore them.

Ed and Winry were directed to one car and Al and Manami were directed to the other. Al kindly helped Manami into the car first before getting in after her, and the driver shut the door behind them.

"..." Manami had grown quiet again, her eyes glued to her hands resting in her lap.

"..." Al reached over to place his hand over one of hers, making her look up to him and see his smile.

"I'll say it again, Manami… you look absolutely stunning." He said.

Manami blushed a little from the flattery.

"I'm glad you think so…" She moved her hand so that she could hold his, and they intertwined their fingers. "It's not like I do this kind of thing often... or at all."

"Nope," Al smiled. "But that's okay too. It makes it all the more special."

"..." Manami hadn't thought of it that way. She couldn't help but smile as she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I meant to ask…" She changed the subject. "You didn't need your crutch?"

"..." Al's smile faded, and he averted his eyes. "I don't think so."

"... you don't know?" Manami asked, her smile fading a little as well. "And you're not bringing it in case you do?"

"We'll be sitting most of the night." Al said quietly, his brows furrowing. "I figured… you're already nervous… I... didn't want to draw any more attention to you with a crutch on my arm…"

"..." Manami opened her mouth to say something, but then she got a good look at his expression.

She could tell… after all the struggle with getting his body back, then having to spend all this time building up his strength back… for just one night, he wanted to feel normal. And probably wanted to _look_ normal, too. But tonight, he wanted all of those things not just for himself... but for _her,_ too.

Of course, she didn't care if he had a crutch, a suit of armor, or an orange and pink jumpsuit… but this was Al's train of thought, not hers. She had to be patient, just like he was struggling to do. Scolding him would just make him feel worse.

"..." Manami sighed softly through her nose.

"Well… if you need it, I'll be there to lean on."

"Huh?" Al looked back at her. Manami smiled back at him, her hand giving his a small squeeze.

"If you feel like you need it, then I'll be your crutch. No one will notice, and I won't let you fall. Sound good?"

"..." Al smiled softly at her.

"Thanks…"

"But..." Manami sighed softly through her nose. "Next time... could we talk about it, and agree to it together, before you make that call?"

"That's fair…" Al chuckled weakly, but he gave a nod.

* * *

They arrived at the Central Grand Hall, but were welcomed by a bunch of cars in front of them. Up ahead, there was a long red carpet leading from the entrance of the building to the street, and each car was dropping off guests.

Manami felt her stomach churn. A ceremony like this was bound to have a lot of big-wigs attending...

"You doing okay?" Al had noticed her grimace.

"Just the overwhelming pressure…" Manami croaked, putting her hand over her face and sighing into her palm.

Al smiled softly and put a hand on her back.

"You're going to be lovely," He said to her. "Remember what I told you?"

"..?" Manami opened her fingers and peeked at him from behind her hand.

"That you're phenomenal." He said. "But you're most phenomenal when you're confident."

"..." Manami couldn't help but smile from the butterflies in her stomach that he once again gave her. He looked so handsome… and then with him being so supportive and gentle… and the way he looked at her...

"You got this." Al assured her.

They felt the car move and they looked to notice that were one car behind the entrance. Through the driver's windshield, they could see Ed and Winry getting out of the car in front of them, and walking down the carpet to the front doors with their arms linked.

Al and Manami's car was next to pull up to the red carpet, and the driver got out so that he could open the door for Al and Manami.

"Thank you," Al thanked the driver and got out first, holding on to the car door to hoist himself up. He then turned back to help Manami out of the car.

They were welcomed by flashes of cameras and people standing behind a barricade, all staring at them. Manami felt herself shrink in intimidation, but then she looked up to see Al holding out his arm for her.

He was wearing that smile that made her melt. Everything and everyone around them faded from existence when she looked in his eyes like this. She smiled back at him and wrapped her arm around his, and they began to walk to the entrance.

At the door, they were each handed a card with the number fourteen on it. Once they got inside, they saw Ed and Winry approach them.

"You get fourteen?" Ed asked them, holding up his card with the arm that wasn't looped with Winry's.

"Yeah." Al nodded. "But what does it mean?"

"Excuse me," A man in a suit like Ed and Al's approached them. "Do you need assistance finding your table?"

"Is that what these cards are for?" Manami held up her card with her free hand, and the man nodded.

"I'll take those for you." He said with a smile before collecting the cards. "This way, please."

Manami couldn't help but be distracted by the beauty of the room as they followed the man. The chandelier she once admired was now lit up, making the crystals shine and sparkle even more magnificently than she had seen them before.

As Grumman stated, half the room was filled with round tables with beautiful tablecloths draped over them, with dinnerware that looked like it could've been something really fancy, like silver. The glasses already filled with water looked like they could be crystal.

It was when they began to approach their table that Manami saw who was already sitting at it, and he looked up and noticed her as well.

"Wind?"

Manami and Roy Mustang stared at each other for a moment of disbelief, before his eyes moved to notice Ed, Al, and Winry standing with her.

"You guys sure know how to clean up…" Roy chuckled weakly. "I didn't recognize you."

"Likewise." Manami grinned back at him.

"Ugh, we gotta sit with the _Colonel?_ " Ed groaned, but wore a joking grin on his face.

"And Miss Riza!" Winry smiled brightly. "You look lovely!"

"As do all of you!" Riza smiled back at her. "It sure is a surprise, but a pleasure to see you again."

Al went to sit next to Roy, and Manami next to him. Ed sat at Manami's other side, while Winry sat in between Ed and Riza.

"No offense, but… what are you guys doing here?" Roy blinked. "Did Grumman invite you?"

Manami blinked in surprise. He didn't know about her performance? That must have meant that nobody did…

But of course, Ed didn't piece that together as quickly as she did.

"Yeah, Manami's gonna— YOWCH!"

"Figure out where the restroom is!" Manami had cut Ed off, but had to stomp her heel into his foot to get him to shut up.

"What the _hell,_ Manami _?_ " Ed growled in a low voice to her as she went to stand, but she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I don't think anybody but us knows. I think it's supposed to be a surprise."

Ed grunted in response. "Glad you don't wear heels often, you're _deadly_ with 'em…"

"Sorry…" Manami chuckled weakly.

Roy raised his brow at the sight of the two of them. They were acting weird. He opened his mouth to speak, but Riza spoke up first.

"The restroom is that way." She pointed toward the front doors. "Past the entrance, and the ladies room will be to your right."

"Thank you!" Manami gave her a nod and quickly went to turn and walk towards where Riza pointed. Easily enough, she found the ladies restroom and sighed once she made it inside.

It was empty, and much quieter than outside. She honestly wished she could just spend the whole evening in here. She sighed heavily and and went to wash her hands and look at herself in the mirror.

No wonder Roy didn't recognize her. She barely recognized herself. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. She didn't _look_ bad by any means… it just felt foreign.

Everything felt foreign right now.

She let out another deep sigh and dried her hands before exiting the bathroom, to immediately notice a towering figure. She knew that moustache anywhere…

"Miss _Kami?"_ Alex Louis Armstrong, dressed in a suit with a sparkling purple jacket, gasped at the sight of her. "Is that you?!"

"Er…" Manami knew she couldn't get away now... but before she knew it, she was pulled into a tight bear hug.

"Hngh!" She winced. "I-It's good to see you, Major— er, M-Mister Armstrong..!"

Manami took a deep breath once Armstrong released her from his hug.

"Please, call me Alex!" He took both her hands in his gigantic ones. "I'm so delighted to see you here! And you look positively stunning!"

"Th-Thank you…" Manami blushed a little from the flattery.

"What brings you here?" Alex gleamed almost as brightly as his radiating purple jacket.

"The new Furher invited us," Manami answered casually with a smile. "Ed, Al, and Winry are here, too."

"The Elric brothers and Miss Rockbell?" Alex gasped. "Then please, lead the way. I'd love to see them!"

" _Hopefully they don't mind…"_ Manami thought to herself as she led Armstrong over to their table. Al was first to look over and, thankfully, smiled at the sight of them.

"Major Armstrong!" He called, making Ed and Winry turn their heads as well.

"Oh, Alphonse Elric!" Armstrong boomed, earning some glances from the neighboring tables as the gentle giant pushed past some tables to hug Al tightly.

"It still touches me to see you in your original body again!"

"Too tight..!" Al winced in his grip.

"Oh, my apologies!" Armstrong pulled away and Manami sat down next to him, offering a nervous smile.

"Edward Elric, Miss Rockbell! How wonderful to see you!" Armstrong had turned his attention to the two blondes.

"Hi, Mister Armstrong!" Winry greeted him.

"How have you been, Major?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Great, thank you." Armstrong then looked to Roy. "Oh! Colonel, First Lieutenant." He nodded to them.

"Hello Major." Roy lifted a hand to wave. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Most certainly!" Armstrong laughed, but then leaned in to speak in a quieter voice. "Have you figured out who tonight's special guest is?"

"No." Roy shook his head, then looked to Ed. "Word is that Grumman invited a special guest here tonight. There's going to be some kind of event."

Ed, Al, and Winry all glanced over to Manami, who was conveniently taking a sip from a glass of water to hide her (probably nervous) expression.

"I believe I see waiters taking orders, so I think I'll return to my table." Armstrong lifted a hand to wave. "I hope to see you all on the dance floor after dinner!"

Ed felt his eye twitch. _"Dance floor..?!"_


	74. Chapter 74

"Wind, you haven't eaten much. You okay?"

It was probably the fanciest meal of their lives… yet Manami could barely enjoy it from how nauseated the anxiety made her feel.

But she couldn't tell Roy that.

"Heh…" She forced a smile to him. "I probably had a bigger lunch than I should have. I heard these kinds of fancy events had small dishes, so..."

That was the best excuse she could come up with...

"I'll take whatever you don't want." Ed offered, with one cheek full of food.

"Ed..!" Winry whispered. "Swallow your food before you talk..! Geez..."

Roy raised a brow at them, but dismissed the topic and looked over to the stage.

"I see the orchestra starting to get ready. There will probably be music and dancing soon."

"Question." Ed asked after swallowing and lifted a finger. "Is the dancing part _mandatory_ for these kinds of things?"

"Uh… no?" Roy blinked. "But—"

"What?!" Winry cried. "You don't want to dance?!"

"Th-That's not what I said!" Ed stammered. "I was just asking!"

Al leaned over to whisper in Manami's ear so that only she could hear.

"Brother can't dance… so he's going to try to avoid it as best he can."

"Oh…" Manami smiled nervously. "Doesn't look like that's going to be an option..."

* * *

A little while later, the waiters came around and collected everyone's dishes and refilled their glasses before the orchestra began to play music.

The sound was drowned under the sound of multiple conversations at first, but as more people heard the music, the quieter they became— and the ones that wanted to dance, made their way to the other side of the room.

"Lieutenant?" Roy held out his hand to Riza, who did her best to conceal a smile.

"I suppose so."

They left Manami and the others at the table. Ed was looking pretty nervous… Al, meanwhile, looked over to Manami.

"Are you feeling okay enough to dance?" He asked her quietly.

"Yeah… are you?" Manami looked up to him.

"Mm." Al nodded, going to extend his hand to her.

Manami smiled and took his hand, linking their arms as they left Ed and Winry alone at the table.

"I hope they'll be alright." Manami glanced over her shoulder to look at them one last time.

"Don't worry, they will be." Al assured her.

They found a spot on the dance floor and Al turned to face her, gently holding her waist with his free hand and moving their linked arms to hold her hand. They started to dance, Manami watching her feet and moving a little clumsily at first, but then she got the hang of it and was able to look up at him and move with him.

Al was smiling down at her. In this moment, he didn't seem strained at all— in fact, he looked like he was really enjoying himself.

Like before, all Manami had to do was look into his eyes, and everything and everyone around them faded from existence.

"You're doing wonderful." He said to her.

"Yeah?" Manami chuckled weakly. "Well, it took and a few minutes to remember the steps—"

"No, not the dancing." Al laughed. "I meant how you're handling… all of this." He vaguely gestured with his head around the room.

"I just thought you'd like some assurance… that you're doing great."

"Oh," Manami's cheeks flushed. "Yeah. That. Well, I mean other than the dinner part…"

"You ate the steak. That was the best part."

Manami couldn't help but laugh.

"You're also doing wonderful at the dancing." Al added.

"Only because you're leading." Manami grinned.

Al smiled back, but then got distracted at something behind her. Manami turned her head to follow his gaze, and saw Ed and Winry making their way to the dance floor.

Both of them had a satisfied look on their faces.

"I told you." Al hummed.

They watched them as they began to dance, and despite Ed apparently not knowing how to dance, they blended in with everyone else pretty nicely.

Manami snapped out of it when she felt Al stumble for a second, and he put his weight on her arms. She was quick to support him and hold him up, but she looked for any form of strain in his expression.

"I'm okay…" Al assured her. "Just lost my step."

"Doesn't sound like something someone who knows how to dance would say." Manami said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was distracted by watching brother and Winry." Al insisted, smiling nervously.

"..." Manami studied his face for just a little longer, but couldn't find an expression that showed struggle.

"I just…" She looked down. "Want you to be okay."

"And I am." Al leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I promise."

Manami looked back up at him, feeling butterflies in her stomach once again... because he was giving her _that_ smile.

* * *

The dancing had come to an end, a little earlier for Al and Manami than the rest. Still, they had a great time, and Manami even got to forget about her anxiety for a little bit...

Until everyone returned to their tables. After waiters brought refills of drinks, the actual ceremony began to Inaugurate Furher Grumman. This was when Manami's nervousness flared up intensely, and she wrung a cloth napkin in her lap as the ceremony ensued.

People who Manami, along with the Resembool kids, didn't recognize spoke at the podium, namely congratulating Grumman and talking about the affairs of the country and the hopes that they had for the future.

They may have been different people, but they all had pretty much the same speeches.

Manami suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, and looked behind her to see a boy who didn't look much older than her. She guessed that he was in his early twenties, tops. He had black hair similar to Roy's, but he wore glasses that shielded a pair of jade green eyes.

He smiled softly once their eyes met, and he leaned down to whisper in her ear so no one else was disturbed.

"Miss Kami? I'm the stage manager— if you'll come with me."

It was time.

Manami gave a silent nod and went to stand, earning Ed, Al, and Winry's attention. Roy and Riza were facing the stage, their backs turned to them, so they didn't notice.

Ed and Winry smiled and they each gave Manami a thumbs up, while Al gently took her hand.

"You're going to do great." He whispered, before pulling her hand to his lips so that he could kiss the top of it.

Manami smiled and nodded before walking away with the stage manager boy. When she disappeared, Roy turned to look behind him and noticed that Manami was gone.

"Where's Wind?" He mouthed silently to Ed, who simply shrugged.

He wasn't about to open his mouth and earn another heel in his foot.

* * *

While Manami was going to the backstage area, Grumman was officially Inaugurated as Furher of Amestris. He was giving his first speech as official Furher when Manami made it to one of the side-wings of the stage, and she watched him nervously while wringing the speech she had written in her hands.

She barely heard anything he said, but jumped at the words, "to end the night..."

"Now, to end the night, I'm absolutely delighted to announce my very special guest."

This was it. Manami felt her heart start to pound, her hands shaking so much now that she was worried that she would rip her speech in two.

"Seventeen years ago, Renee Wolfe performed at this very theater. Some of you here were lucky enough to be in this very room and enjoy her talent. Others could only wish. It was one of the biggest mysteries of Amestrian history— why Renee Wolfe suddenly retired at nineteen years old. My special guest of this evening… is her daughter."

Manami heard everyone in the room gasp.

"Tonight, we will all get to enjoy the talent that Renee had passed down to her." He grinned. "In fact, some of you may already know her for a different talent she has, for she was once among our ranks… and she even fought on the front lines back in April."

Grumman outstretched his arm, gesturing to Manami and beckoning her to the stage.

"Without further ado… Miss Manami Kami."

From table fourteen, Roy's jaw hit the floor. He whipped his head to look back at Ed, Al, and Winry, who were joining in on the applause around them with big grins on their faces.

Manami swallowed thickly when she heard her name, hesitating for a moment before taking her first steps out onto the stage. The bright stage lights blinded her at first, but thankfully her eyes adjusted once she made it to Grumman, who gently took her hand and kissed the top of it before turning to walk away.

Manami stepped up to the podium and looked out. The lights were so bright that she couldn't see anything, or anyone. Just pitch black darkness.

"Uh…" Manami cleared her throat and went to unfold her paper and smooth it over on the podium. "Trust me… this was a shock to me, too."

She heard a faint chuckle ripple through the audience. She took a moment to compose herself before reading her speech.

"I found out the truth about my mom only a few months ago." She began. "She never told me her past… just like she never told you all her future. So… before I perform for you all tonight… I just wanted to connect the dots, so that we're all on the same page."

Manami took another breath. "After my mom retired in 1899, she married my dad and started a family. I was born first in 1900, and my sister came after me in 1901. I was always fascinated when she played the piano, and she started to teach me how to play at a really young age."

She hesitated for a moment. "... in 1906, my sister was one of many affected by the plague outbreak in the south… and she passed away. My first performance on the piano was at her funeral… I didn't know at the time, but I played the very song my mom was once famous for, which was 'Farewell.'"

The audience was silent, allowing her to continue.

"The year after…" Manami hesitated for a moment. This was the hardest part to write in her speech. "There was an accident. My mom and dad died tragically when our house caught on fire. I was the only one to survive."

The only ones here who knew the truth were Ed, Al, Winry, and Roy… frankly, she preferred it that way.

"The rest is pretty straightforward. I found my way to the military and become a State Alchemist, where I met— and reunited— with the most important people in my life. I'm no longer within the ranks, but I'm grateful for every single one of the people that I met while enlisted."

Manami took another breath. "I know that my mom would have wanted to be here to see me grow up, to see me perform here tonight… but I know that she and the rest of my family are proud of me, and are just as grateful for those of you who helped me every step of the way."

Manami was surprised to be welcomed by a roaring applause. She smiled, finding a little bit of confidence, and waited for the applause to die down before continuing.

"Tonight, I will start by performing my favorites of my mom's music, but then I'll perform music that I've written myself. I hope you'll enjoy my work as much as you enjoyed hers'. I thank Furher Grumman for this great opportunity, and wanted to also congratulate him for taking the role of our nation's leader. I also thank every single one of you for being here tonight, as well as everyone listening on the radio."

Manami bowed her head as the applause started up again. She turned to walk over to the piano and the audience quieted down as she sat down on the bench. She lifted up her hands to the keys, and noticed that they were still shaking.

Al's words rung in her head…

" _You're most phenomenal… when you're confident."_

Manami took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, taking another moment to compose herself.

" _You can do this."_

The first song she was going to play was ["Farewell,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qIqsD1_COlQ) the song that her mom was most famous for, but also… the song that Manami wanted to get through the fastest.

She pressed down on the keys, and she felt immediately like she was in a dream. Her hands were moving faster than her mind was, yet she wasn't making any mistakes. Before she knew it, the song was over, and she was welcomed by applause.

It was exhilarating… to play piano and be applauded. This is the life her mom lived, before she was born… and now she was living it herself.

It felt like, for a moment, that her mom was right here with her.

She started to feel more confident, and she went right to the next song, which was the favorite she chose from all of her mom's music: called ['Tranquil."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dkjG6ntsRm8)

Once again, her fingers were ahead of her mind. Was this muscle memory? No… it felt like more than that. Maybe the anxiety she felt wasn't just anxiety… maybe it was also anticipation?

She was welcomed by applause when she finished, just as loud as the first time. But now… she would be playing her own music from here on out.

She was grateful she decided to play her mom's songs first, because she was hoping that, after, she would be confident enough to play her own music...

And she was.

Manami looked to the microphone atop the piano in front of her. She requested this microphone so that she could announce the titles of the songs before playing them… as well as for the last song.

She felt a wave of nervousness, but pushed through it.

"This next piece is called ['Light.'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K88rWhJ7uG4)" She announced. "It was written over the course of my time in the military, so it took year or two to finish."

She then began to play. Playing this song immediately took her back to when she first joined the military… meeting Roy and Maes for the first time, being welcomed into the Hughes home… going to Xing...

Then, coming back from Xing and seeing Ed and Al for the first time in years… the journey they had… the leads to the Philosopher's Stone, fighting the Homunculi… every bad situation that seemed like it would be impossible to get out of, but still finding a way out anyway…

And now they were here.

Manami finished the song, and there was a moment of silence before she was once again welcomed by applause. Manami beamed, bowing her head politely out to the darkness beyond the stage.

"This next piece, I wrote this before joining the military, but after I had lost my family and left home." Manami spoke into the microphone, smiling sadly to herself. "This was a time where I wasn't honest with myself, and tried to cast away the piano and music altogether. I guess this was initially written because... I was homesick for my childhood, with my family and friends... at a time where I thought I had lost those things forever. This song is called ['Home.'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xqr9rICvaDg)"

She began to play, and she could tell immediately this song had a darker, sadder tone to it than anything she had played previously. This was probably the saddest song she had ever written. She had written the main melody while she was living with Tyberious, learning Wind Alchemy.

She recalled missing her family and friends so much, but felt that she had no place in returning to Resembool… that feeling of sadness, loneliness, and heartbreak were clear as day in the notes that she played.

Manami finished the song, and was once again welcomed by applause. She took a deep breath and looked up to the microphone...

This was the moment that she was most nervous about. She saved the best song for last, but it was also the most nerve wracking...

"My last song… is the most important of all." She said, feeling her anxiety flare up again. "I've written it… for the most important person to me."

Manami looked out in hopes to see Al somewhere out there, but it was still pitch black.

But still, she knew, somewhere out there… he was watching. Probably smiling. The thought of his smile made her smile to herself as she looked back to the microphone.

"I've never been the best with words… but I hope that maybe this will reach him better than any words I could ever say."

Not only did she hope that this song would reach Al, but she wanted this to reach the ears of every single person in this room— and even to those that were listening on the radio.

Right now, as far as she was concerned, everyone in the country was about to hear her… and she wanted for them to know exactly how she felt when she wrote each note, played each key.

In the figurative sense, she was about to stand on a rooftop and scream to the world... and tell them how much she loved Alphonse Elric.

"Thank you all again for listening… this is ['Never Enough.'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gj-cIt_iYCk)"

There was some light applause, which she waited for it to die down before she reached for the keys and began to play.

After a few keystrokes, she closed her eyes and opened her mouth… and began to sing.

"I'm trying to hold my breath…"

A pause.

"Let it stay this way… can't let this moment end…"

It was now Ed, Al, and Winry's turns for their jaws to drop. They looked at each other, all wearing the same expression of utter shock.

Al grinned widely at the realization and looked back to Manami on stage.

She was _singing!_

"You set off a dream in me… getting louder, now… can you hear it echoing..?"

"Take my hand… will you share this with me? 'Cause darling, without you…"

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights… all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough… never be enough…"

"Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world, but it'll never be enough… never be enough… for me..."

"Never, never… never, never… never, for me… for me…"

"Never enough..! Never enough..! Never enough..!"

"For me… for me… for me…!"

Al stared at Manami, watching her passionately playing the piano and belting her heart out. He was absolutely astonished.

Her music had reached him, coursed through his body and soul, and filled him with overwhelming happiness. He felt tears come to his eyes, but he didn't care.

He was falling in love with her all over again.

"All the shine of a thousand spotlights… all the stars we steal from the night sky will never be enough… never be enough…"

"Towers of gold are still too little, these hands could hold the world, but it'll never be enough… never be enough… for me..!"

"Never, never… never, never… never, for me… for me…"

"Never enough— never, never..! Never enough— never, never..! never enough..!"

"For me… for me… for me..!"

She suddenly stopped, letting the silence linger before almost whispering...

"... for me…"

She stroked the last few keys, and with that... the song was over.

For a moment, everything was deafeningly silent, and it was only when she looked up from the piano that the audience boomed with thunderous applause, louder than any she had previously received.

Manami was panting, and she let out a breathless chuckle as she went to stand up. She quickly realized that her legs were shaky, but she managed to hide it and gave a bow.

She straightened up to notice that, to her left, Grumman was coming back onto the stage and approaching the podium.

"Wow!" He exclaimed into his microphone and gestured over to her. "Manami Kami, everyone!"

The applause boomed once more, and Manami smiled brightly as she bowed once again.

She did it… she really did it!

Everyone in the audience had risen from their chairs to give Manami a standing ovation, but from table fourteen... Al had to juggle his applause with the wiping of his tears.


	75. Chapter 75

The night Manami gave her first performance at Grumman's Inauguration Ceremony could have been a dream, with as quickly as it came and went.

But now, it was the day after. Winry, Ed and Al, and Manami were back in their normal clothes, having returned to Resembool, and were walking down the familiar dirt road back home.

It was a beautiful day. Winry had mentioned that it was the perfect time of year to have a picnic, to which everyone agreed. When they got almost halfway down the road, Al heaved a sigh and went to approach the brick wall that lined the dirt road.

"Sorry… I need to take a break."

"Don't be sorry." Manami went to sit down next to him. "I'll stay with you."

Al looked to Ed and Winry. "You two can go ahead."

Ed nodded. "Okay."

Admittedly, Manami was surprised that Ed agreed to go ahead so easily… but she certainly wasn't complaining.

She and Al didn't have much of a chance to talk the night before, and Al couldn't even blame her.

It had been like a switch turned on in the city after hearing Manami's performance, whether they heard it in person or on the radio. It was much more difficult to get to their car at the end of the night, compared to when they arrived— for they were welcomed with flashing cameras and numerous reporters asking Manami to answer their questions.

Others, either old fans of Renee Wolfe or new fans of Manami herself, were begging for autographs.

Even Roy was a fan of Renee Wolfe when he was a boy, much to everyone's surprise... but it meant all the more that he was there for Manami's first performance.

He even asked for an autograph, which was honestly the biggest shock of the night for Manami, but she gladly made sure that he received her first autograph.

With the anxiety she dealt with throughout the day, along with not really eating, then having a burst of adrenaline before and after her performance, and doing her best to welcome this new stardom with grace… Manami was tuckered out by the end of the night. She had even fallen asleep in the car on the way back to the hotel, only waking up to get out of the car and travel to her room, where she passed as soon as her head hit the pillow.

So today, she and Al had agreed to, at some point, have him take a break and urge Ed and Winry to go ahead... so that they could have some time alone.

"We'll see you at the house." Ed smiled at them before turning to walk.

"Don't take too long!" Winry added with a laugh, then walked alongside Ed.

Manami and Al watched them walk away— and though Al turned his head before he could see, Manami swore at the last possible second before they disappeared behind the hill… Ed and Winry reached to hold hands.

She smiled to herself before looking back to Al and seeing that he was looking up at the sky. She followed his gaze, and they sat there in silence for a while, watching the white puffy clouds rolling across the blue sky.

"Hey…"

"Hmm?" Manami looked at Al after he broke the silence.

"... I just wanted to say it…" He smiled at her. "You were spectacular last night. I haven't been able to stop thinking about your song."

His confession made Manami's cheeks blush a soft pink.

"Well…" She shyly smiled down to her lap. "I guess it reached you, then."

"It did." Al went to stand up, and reach down to her with the hand that he didn't have the crutch on.

"Like you said… better than any words."

Manami looked up to meet his eyes and she smiled back at him as she took his hand and stood up.

They went to walk down the dirt road once again, immediately reaching to hold hands.

"So…" Al trailed off for a moment. "Have you thought about where you want to go from here?"

"Well…" Manami looked up to the sky. "That's a loaded question. But it's funny you ask that..." Manami reached in her pocket with her free hand and pulled out a business card.

"..?" Al leaned over to look at the card, too.

"Cedric Richter?" He said the name aloud.

"Mhm." Manami nodded. "I never got to tell you what happened after the ceremony ended last night…"

* * *

_Manami's ears were ringing as she made her way off the stage after the curtains closed. Her heart was still pounding, but no longer because of anxiety. She couldn't wait to see Al and the others!_

_She was so excited to get to them that she had lifted her dress to allow her feet to move faster through the backstage area, when..._

_"Excuse me…"_

_She felt a quick tap on her shoulder, and something about it was familiar— she stopped and whipped around to see the stage manager boy who led her back here._

_"Sorry, I'll try to be quick," He quickly apologized, his jade eyes shimmering. "My name is Cedric Richter. I wanted to start by telling you that your performance was lovely."_

_He held out his hand to shake, and Manami dropped the bit of dress in her hands so that she could take his hand and shake it._

_"Th-Thank you..!" She said breathlessly._

_"I just had to tell you…" Cedric chuckled weakly and pulled his hand back. "Trust me, this is just as surprising to me, but… I wanted to meet you because... my father was your mother's stage manager!"_

_"What..?" Manami's eyes widened in surprise._

_"Yes!" Cedric smiled brightly. "I succeeded him, and now I manage the concerts and events here at the Central Grand Hall, but… after seeing you tonight, I just knew that meeting you had to be fate..!"_

_He reached into his breast pocket and handed her a business card._

_"I won't keep you any longer, but… please, call me if you have any questions… o-or if you'd like to continue performing. I think we could make as great of a team as our parents were!"_

_"Y-Yeah..!" Manami looked up from his card to meet his eyes. "Thank you..!"_

_"No, thank you, Miss." Cedric insisted with a smile, which Manami returned before quickly turning to find her way out of the backstage area._

* * *

"Wow..!" Al said excitedly after Manami finished telling her story. "Talk about a small world..!"

"Yeah, no kidding." Manami laughed. "So, I have that to think about…" She said as she went to put the card back in her pocket.

"Think about?" Al blinked.

"Well, yeah." Manami shrugged. "I don't know if I want to jump into this right away, or if I want take some time to enjoy being home for a while first."

"Oh…" Al smiled and nodded. "I see what you're saying."

They walked for a little bit in silence, just simply enjoying each other's company, but Al suddenly stopped. He was looking off to the distance, making Manami raise an eyebrow.

Before she could ask, he let go of her hand and went to stray off the dirt road.

"?!" Manami stared in disbelief for a few seconds, but then he started swinging his legs over the brick wall and jog into the grass.

"Huh?!" She finally sputtered. "What are you—"

"Come on!" Al grinned back at her, not stopping to wait for her.

"Where are you _going?!_ " Manami quickly went to follow him, getting over the wall with less difficulty, allowing her to catch up behind him.

"Somewhere I meant to visit and kept missing the opportunity…" Al began to ascend up on a hill.

Manami followed him, carefully watching his steps and making sure he wouldn't fall over. Thankfully, he didn't so much as stumble.

It was when they reached the top of the hill that Manami realized where they were. She let out an audible gasp.

It was the hill she would play on with Al and the others when they were little.

After feeling the pleasure of nostalgia for a split moment, Manami then felt a sting of pain course through her...

This was the very hill that all of her nightmares would start at. She even glanced behind her to make sure that there weren't young versions of her friends and sister about to run past her from behind.

Thankfully, that didn't happen this time...

When she looked back forward, she noticed that Al had sat down. Her eyes widened even more at the sight of Al sitting in front of her, his back facing her…

The realization hit her like a brick: Manami remembered those dreams, where she would be underwater, and a hand would reach for her. Only once did she make it to the surface, finding someone who sat with their back facing her… with short blonde hair, just like Al's.

Was _Al_ the one who had been reaching for her in those dreams, all this time..? How could that even be possible?

After the encounter she had with Shiori and Maes, she wasn't so sure of what was a dream and what wasn't anymore…

" _Have you considered that it could be both?"_ Shiori's words rung in her head.

"Manami..?" She snapped out of it when she heard Al say her name, noticing that he was now looking back up at her with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?"

"..." Manami shook her head and looked out once again, taking in the scenery.

"Yeah… I'm okay."

She closed her eyes and smiled softly to herself. She then shrugged her knapsack off her shoulders as she went to sit down next to Al, setting it down on the grass beside her.

The two of them sat for a while, looking out at the scenery and letting the breeze brush their skin and dance through their hair. In the distance, they could even see the Rockbell house.

Even further out, they could faintly see the rubble of what used to be the Elric house. Beyond that, Manami knew, was her own home… reduced to a pile of ashes as well.

"It's weird… the hardest part is over, yet there's still so much to do." She said quietly.

"Hmm?" Al raised a brow at her. "What else did you have in mind?"

"..." Manami was quiet for a moment.

"I want to clean up the remains of my home, to start." She said quietly, not looking back at him.

Al's brows furrowed, and he looked back out as he thought for a moment.

"Brother and I talked about doing that, too…"

"... I thought about maybe rebuilding." Manami looked down to her lap. "I haven't been able to decide… if it was worth reliving the bad memories to do so."

"..." Al looked at her, then moved to rest his hand on top of hers.

"But… it may be worth the good memories…" He said. "Not just the ones from the past, but also the ones that are to come."

"... yeah…" Manami smiled back at him, then opened her hand so that their fingers could intertwine.

"What did _you_ have planned?" She suddenly asked.

"Me?" Al looked up as he thought. "Well… I don't know…"

He took a moment to think.

"I guess my goal right now… is to build up my strength." He finally said. "After that, I'm not so sure. I thought about maybe visiting everyone we met on our journey."

"Oh, I see..." Manami smirked and playfully bumped her shoulder against his. "You wanna get all hot and then show off your body to everyone?"

"It's not like that!" Al laughed, playfully bumping his shoulder back against hers. His cheeks burned a little when she called him "hot."

"I want to thank everyone… for all the help and support they gave us. But, in order to travel, I need to be off this thing." Al held up his arm crutch to display before fumbling to take it off and set it down next to his suitcase beside him.

"That's fair..." Manami hummed, watching as he set the crutch down on the grass.

"Well, I could use some exercise myself, so I might just join you for some of your regimes." She laughed, making him laugh as well.

"What do you mean _you_ could use some exercise?"

"I don't wanna get flabby!" Manami joked. "Gotta stay in shape!"

"Well… you know how we used to get some exercise?" Al asked, making Manami raise a brow.

"What— GAH!"

Al had suddenly lunged at her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Manami gripped onto him as she fell backwards and, before she knew it, they were both rolling down the hill over each other.

"Oof!" Manami landed on her back with a thud at the bottom of the hill. Thankfully, Al landed on top of Manami, instead of the alternative.

"Geez…" Manami groaned. "Are you okay—"

Manami, for a split second, was worried that Al may have hurt himself during that tumble... but she suddenly stopped at the sound of giggles. She opened her eyes to see Al bursting out into full-blown laughter, so strong that he couldn't even open his eyes.

Seeing him laughing and looking so happy, possibly the happiest she had seen him since he got his body back… that, along with the fact that she was here, sharing that moment with him… caused her smile so wide until she started to laugh herself.

Before long, they were both laughing so hard that they were in tears.

It took her back to when they were little, when they would roll down these hills and laugh like this all day. The countless hours of happiness...

The giggles finally subsided. They both took a moment to wipe their tears away before Al looked down at Manami to meet her eyes.

"I love you." She said, grinning widely.

Al couldn't help but shoot the same grin back at her.

"You beat me to it."

"Don't I always?"

Al leaned down to kiss her, making her well up with happiness. She reached up to cup his face as she kissed him back.

Reliving the happiness she hadn't felt in years, with the one she loved most… and knowing that he loved her, too…

It made this moment even happier than she felt in the past. In fact, it was truly the happiest moment in her life so far.

One that she would remember forever.

* * *

Eventually, Manami and Al had gotten their things and returned back to the Rockbell house. They heard barking nearby, and looked over to see Den turning the corner around the house.

"Hi Den, what do you got—"

Both Manami and Al's eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar helmet connected to the string in Den's mouth. The black and white dog approached them and set the very helmet from Al's armor down on the ground in front of them.

"..." Manami crouched down to pick it up. "Al… I thought you…"

"Hey!" The front door swung open behind them and out stepped Ed. "We were getting worried—"

He stopped when Manami and Al turned to face him, revealing the helmet in Manami's hands.

"Oh… is Den finished with that?" He asked, rather casually, as he approached them.

"Huh?" Al and Manami looked back to Den, who wagged his tail happily.

"Remember when he took your helmet and we couldn't find it since?" Ed asked his brother, who nodded.

"Well a few weeks after, I found it out there," He pointed to the side of the house Den came from. "Nesting some baby birds."

"Huh…" Al smiled and let out a laugh.

"But now, I guess those birds grew up and didn't need the nest anymore." Ed put his hands on his hips.

"So you brought it back?" Manami asked Den, who let out a bark in response.

"That's awfully nice of you." She laughed.

"I guess you got a second chance to keep a piece of who you once were, Al." Ed said.

"Well…" Al's eyes fell on the helmet in Manami's hands. He seemed unsure.

"If you don't, I want to." Manami grinned and hugged the helmet to her chest. "I'll be the selfish one and say I wanna keep it."

Al laughed, his cheeks turning pink. How could he say no to a face like that?

"Well… I guess the rest of that body made for enough automail." He sighed out of his nose and smiled. "We can keep this as a memento."

"Mm…" Manami smiled fondly at the helmet. "Yeah… a memento of grudgingly hard work, paid off."

"Mm." The Elric brothers both hummed in response and nodded in agreement.

Manami then looked up to the yellow house that was the Rockbell House. Ed and Al followed her gaze.

"I wonder what's in store… for this new chapter of our lives." Manami said quietly.

"We'll just have to see." Ed said and pointed his thumb behind him to the front door.

"Come on, Granny's got tea made and Winry just put a pie in the oven."

Al and Manami smiled at this news and they all went to walk inside, Den at their heels.

With everything that happened, Manami never imagined that this is how her life would turn out. She never expected to be reunited with her old friends… and then come home with them and live a normal life. She never expected to discover that her mother was a celebrity... and then pave her own way to stardom, too. She never expected to love again… and not only did she get to, but she was also loved in return.

But maybe that was what was so beautiful about life. That anything could turn around, no matter how dark it may seem…

Being with Winry, Ed, and Al… no more Homunculi, no more Philosopher Stones, no more fighting…

Manami and the Elric brothers crawled their way out of the darkness alive… and now, they would get to bask in the light.

This was their future, beyond the Promised Day.

Their Promised Future.

**THE END**


	76. Sequel Announcement!

**_Never enough..._ **

* * *

_"... I'm just kind of reflecting, I guess…" Al said. "On everything that's happened since we came home."_

_"A lot's changed, that's for sure." Manami hummed. "Yet everything is still the same, here. It's nice."_

_She didn't see, but Al's eyes widened in that moment._

_Everything… was still the same here._

_In that moment, Al realized why he was feeling strange…_

* * *

_"... brother?"_

_"... yeah?"_

_"..." Al looked down for a moment, then turned to look to Ed. "Have you been happy?"_

_"What kind of question is that?" Ed smiled nervously back to his younger brother. "Of course I have been."_

_"Of course…" Al chuckled weakly, looking down again. "Maybe I used the wrong choice of words... but, you never felt like... there could be more?"_

_"..."_

* * *

_**Never enough...** _

* * *

_"Al and I got one more bit of news for everyone. We wanted to save this for last, because it's pretty big."_

_"Brother and I were talking on the roof earlier, and… we decided that we want to travel the world!"_

_"We're leaving next month!"_

* * *

_"I take it… you're not looking forward to them leaving either, then."_

_"... is that bad?" Manami asked Winry, biting her lip. "I've been doing my best to not make it obvious to Al, but…"_

_"No, it's not bad… silly." Winry chuckled softly. "If I'm going to be honest… I don't really want them to leave either…"_

* * *

**_Never enough..._ **

* * *

_"The Eastern Islands…" Al looked to Manami, seeing that her lips were pursed. "You told me once before that Ling thought someone in your family was from there, right?"_

_"Yeah…" Manami hummed, her eyes scanning over the map in front of them. "I think he said an island called 'Nihon…'"_

* * *

**For me...**

* * *

_"I can't say I'm spending as much time with Winry as I should be, either." Ed shrugged again. "We've spent so much time together over these last two years, that I feel like I should be relearning how it is without her. Who knows, maybe it'll soften the blow."_

_Manami watched as he turned away to look out to the trees in the distance._

_"... for her, or for you?" She asked._

_Ed's eyes narrowed. "... for whoever it'd help the most, I guess."_

* * *

_**For me...** _

* * *

_There was that feeling again… the only word Manami could describe it as was "unfulfilled."_

_It wasn't that she didn't enjoy performing. She loved playing these concerts. Granted, the sudden burst of public attention was something to get used to… but that was only really something that she had to worry about when in Central._

_But then she started to think about performing at these concerts… the thought of coming out in a beautiful gown, playing a beautiful piano, then looking out to the audience…_

_An audience that Al wouldn't be a part of._

_"..."_

* * *

**... for me...**

* * *

_"... I love you, Manami." Al murmured._

_"..."_

_"... more than anything."_

_"... I love you too, Alphonse…" Manami whispered. "More than anything."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who read this far, from the bottom of my heart. Thanks especially to those who bookmarked, subscribed, gave kudos, and left positive reviews on this story. It's really thanks to you guys that I was confident enough to see to the end of this story. I'm eternally grateful. I hope you guys will like the sequel series as much as this one!
> 
> Look out for "The Wind Alchemist: Promised Future," coming soon!!!


	77. Promised Future: Chapter 1

"Never enough…"

"For me, for me, for me…"

"For me…"

Manami was welcomed with thunderous applause, and she rose from the piano to face her audience and gracefully bow.

It had been two years since she first performed here, at the Central Grand Hall. This hall, this piano… they were all the beginning of Manami's newfound fame, following in her mother's footsteps to become a famous pianist. On top of that, she was considered a beautiful vocalist as well.

Manami bowed for a few more moments, managing to catch one of the flowers that flied onto the stage from the audience. She grinned, holding the flower close to her chest as she gave one final bow, before exiting stage right.

She was immediately welcomed by Cedric Richter, who was now her manager, accompanied by two bodyguards.

"Perfect performance, Manami." He beamed at her. "One of your best yet!"

"Thank you, Cedric." Manami smiled back at him.

It was really thanks to him that Manami had gotten as popular as she was now. Sure, her first performance was broadcasted on the radio across the country… but it was thanks to Cedric that Manami had articles in the newspaper, that shows and rehearsals were booked, constructive critiques were given, and so on...

"Have you seen Alphonse?" She asked.

"He's waiting for you at the stage exit." Cedric answered, adjusting his glasses before gesturing to the two bodyguards. "These two will escort you both to your car."

"Great." Manami went to tuck the flower she was holding into his coat pocket. "Thanks, Cedric!"

She went to walk past him, the bodyguards at her heels, and Cedric turned to watch her leave with a satisfied smile on his face.

* * *

One of Manami's bodyguards stepped in front of her to open the door for her, revealing just the person Manami wanted to see: Alphonse Elric, holding a big bouquet of roses. At least a dozen, maybe two.

"Oh, wow..!" Manami beamed at the sight.

"Brother and Winry requested the extra dozen as a 'sorry we couldn't make it' gift…" Al chuckled sheepishly, handing her the flowers that she took with both hands, before he leaned in for a soft peck on her lips.

"You were spectacular tonight, as usual." He complimented her.

"Not as spectacular as you look in that suit." Manami smirked, making Al's cheeks flush.

"Miss Kami, Mister Elric, we must be going…"

"Right…" Manami nodded to the bodyguard, who reminded her that they weren't out of the woods yet.

They were about to exit out of the back of the building, where Manami and Al could already hear a crowd outside.

Nowadays, it was hard for Manami to slip past the fans and paparazzi on the night of a concert.

Al smiled and went to offer his arm, which Manami moved her bouquet to hold with one hand so that she could link her free arm with his.

"You ready?"

"Yup."

The couple turned to face the set of double doors, and the bodyguards opened them and were first to step out.

"Make way!"

"Behind the red line!"

Manami and Al followed the men to be welcomed with flashes and screams.

"Manami Kami!"

"There she is!"

"We love you, Manami!"

Al looked down to Manami, observing her as she acknowledged her fans as they walked. She even knew which way to look and point a smile, just as a camera would flash.

He swore, it was a talent in itself… and he couldn't help but be proud of her.

* * *

Al and Manami took the first train back to Resembool the next morning. Manami only stayed in Central as long as she needed to for her performances— not because she disliked the life of stardom she had there, but because she liked the peacefulness of being home more.

Over the last two years, they were making up for the lost time that they spent traveling...

Al found himself looking at Manami more, studying her features… her skin, her hair that had now grown to the middle of her back, her body…

She had really grown up.

Though, he had grown as well. He had come a long way since he got his body back. No longer the frail boy on arm crutches, Alphonse now stood tall with broad shoulders and a square jaw. He was fairly toned, having trained with brother with daily hand-to hand sparring matches.

But now, Al was realizing that he was feeling differently… about multiple things.

Every time he looked at Manami now, he would get this sense of longing… despite already being close to her.

How could he want more?

It made him think about home, too. He enjoyed being home, but still couldn't help but wonder how the night sky would look… from somewhere else.

It wasn't that he was unhappy, not by a longshot… but, he was curious.

"You okay?"

Al snapped out of his thoughts to see Manami standing in front of him and blinking curiously.

"Did you hear what I said?" She asked.

"N-No… I'm sorry!" Al chuckled nervously. "I kind of spaced out."

"Hmm..." Manami turned to walk down the familiar dirt path, towards the Rockbell house. "Do you want to talk about something?"

"..." Al thought for a moment, contemplating his words.

"... I'm just kind of reflecting, I guess…" He finally said. "On everything that's happened since we came home."

They stopped once they reached the top of a hill and could see the Rockbell house far in the distance. There was something moving in front of it, which they assumed was Den.

"A lot's changed, that's for sure." Manami hummed. "Yet everything is still the same, here. It's nice."

She didn't see, but Al's eyes widened in that moment.

Everything… _was_ still the same here.

The realization hit Al like a truck. He didn't dislike being home— he disliked the lack of change.

After traveling across the country, meeting so many different and doing so many different things... why wouldn't he have the itch to do that again, after staying in one place for so long?

He finally looked back to Manami, forcing a smile.

"Yeah…" He slowly went to take her hand in his, smiling down at her as she looked up at him.

"You sure you're okay?" She raised a brow.

Her question made his smile fade a little and he averted his eyes, giving himself away.

"Something's wrong." She frowned a little.

"No, I just…" Al trailed off, giving up with a sigh.

Not much might have changed for him, but he knew how much had changed for Manami. He didn't want to sound unsupportive of her new profession by voicing his opinion… especially since he wasn't entirely sure that it was a justified feeling.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I didn't sleep well last night." Al lied smoothly, offering her a reassuring smile. "I keep spacing out, so I don't think I'm thinking straight."

"Why wouldn't you want to tell me that?" Manami asked.

"I didn't want you to worry?" Al smiled sheepishly.

"..." Manami sighed, looking down to their hands. "Still… it worries me that you think you can't tell me something. Especially something as silly as that."

Al felt a twinge of guilt.

"I'm sorry…" He stepped forward so that he could plant a kiss on her forehead. "I'm not thinking straight. I normally don't think that I can't tell you anything at all, Manami... you're easy to talk to!"

"I hope so." Manami looked up at him, managing to crack a smile. "Nap when we get home, then?"

"Mm," Al nodded, smiling back at her. "That would be perfect."

* * *

"Welcome home!" Winry greeted Al and Manami as they walked through the door. Ed was laying on the couch nearby, waving at them as they came in. Pinako must have been in the kitchen.

"Looks like timing worked out!" Manami commented, seeing luggage still by the front door.

"Yeah! Ed and I got back a few hours ago." Winry explained, approaching them to hug them.

"I'm sorry we had to miss your performance, Manami… it was just there was this _big_ order that couldn't be pushed until after—"

"No sweat!" Manami shook her head. "Really! You don't have to go to every single concert, you know. You all probably know the music I play by heart, by now…"

"We go because we like to support you." Al smiled, putting a hand on Manami's shoulder.

"Would've rather been at a fancy concert than in the hellscape that is Rush Valley…" Ed groaned from the couch. "Winry worked me like a dog…"

"And I thank you _very_ much for your help!" Winry rolled her eyes, and Ed grunted as he raised his flesh hand, now no longer malnourished-looking, to wave dismissively.

"By the way, Granny told me that some shingles need to be fixed on the roof." Winry smiled sweetly, yet nervously to Ed. "I told her you would do it."

"What?!" Ed barked, shooting to sit up. "I'm still sore from all the work you made me do in Rush Valley! I think I've earned a day off!"

"It's just a few..!" Winry put her hands together in front of her face, pleadingly. "Please! I'm scared to fall if I go up there!"

That was pretty much all she needed to say to win Ed over. He didn't want Winry to fall and hurt herself.

With a heavy sigh of defeat, he plopped back down on the couch.

"I'll do it later…" He grumbled.

"If that be the case," Al spoke up. "I think Manami and I are gonna take a nap."

"Oh, really?" Winry asked, blinking in surprise. Ed glanced at them out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, Al said he didn't sleep well last night, and I could use an hour or two more of shuteye after a concert." Manami explained with a small smile.

"Alright… let's catch up later though, okay?" Winry asked, earning a nod from both Al and Manami before they went upstairs.

* * *

A few hours passed, and Ed had decided to finally get his errand over with and head to the roof. The small pitter patter of his steps above was enough to wake Al up from his sleep, and he looked down to see Manami in his arms, still asleep.

He would usually wake up before her, but would always take a few minutes to watch her sleep. Studying the way her chest rose up and down, timing her slow yet steady breaths…

And he suddenly got that wistful feeling, once again.

What was it?

"..." Al leaned over her to gently kiss her on the temple before getting up and leaving the room.

He knew that once Ed started hammering on the roof, that it would wake Manami… but he still didn't feel much better than he did this morning. He would have to tell her what's on his mind eventually… but he didn't want to talk about it right now.

Al went downstairs to be welcomed by the smell of apple and cinnamon. He entered the kitchen to see Winry working at the kitchen counter.

"I smell a pie!" He called.

"It's for dessert tonight!" Winry looked over her shoulder to smile back at Al. "I'm making tea to go along with it, too. I kinda feel bad I'm making Ed work so much, and the best way to thank him is with tasty food and drinks."

Al smiled. He knew that, even though Winry made Ed do stuff that he didn't want to do, she really meant well, and always knew how to make him feel better.

He was surprised that they weren't going out yet...

At least as far as he knew.

"You're not wrong." He nodded.

Thud.

"YOWWW!"

Al and Winry looked up as they heard Edward howl in pain above them. They then looked back to each other, both of them trying not to laugh.

"Mind giving him a hand? Maybe I should've volunteered you to do it instead…" Winry joked.

"Heh, yeah I'll help…" Al chuckled and went to the back door, slipping on his shoes.

"That probably woke Manami up, so just let her know where I am."

"Okay!"

Al shot Winry one last smile before he stepped outside, taking a deep breath and filling his lungs with the fresh air. He looked around, seeing a ladder leading up to the roof, and climbed up.

"Brother!" He called, seeing his older brother standing with his hands on his hips. "What's taking so long?!"

"These damn chores are testing the limits of my courtesy!" Ed huffed. "Winry's treating me like her own personal slave!"

Al let out a chuckle and hoisted himself up onto the roof. "Winry told me to tell you that she's making tea to go with the apple pie she's baking."

"... oh." Ed loosened up a little, that fact making him feel a little better. "Alright…"

Al stepped up beside his brother, turning to look out at the view of Resembool.

"Wow..!" He gasped. "You can see the entire countryside today, huh?"

"Yeah." Ed followed his gaze, looking out to the hills.

"... it's so vast…" Al said quietly.

"... yeah." Ed replied, just as softly.

They stood there for a long moment, both having thoughts run through their minds.

Al realized that this was a good opportunity to talk to Ed about what was on his mind. As much as he loved being around Manami and Winry, it was sometimes difficult to get a moment alone with his brother.

"... brother?"

"... yeah?"

"..." Al looked down for a moment, then turned to look to Ed. "Have you been happy?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ed smiled nervously back to his younger brother. "Of course I have been."

"Of course…" Al chuckled weakly, looking down again. "Maybe I used the wrong choice of words... but, you never felt like... there could be more?"

"..." Ed didn't respond, but turned to look back out to the scenery.

"..." Al took a breath through his nose, mustering the courage to say it.

"Brother…" He looked out as well. "I've been thinking about something lately…"

"..." A small smile curled on Ed's lips. "Me too… and I bet we're thinkin' the same thing."

Al couldn't help but smile a little bit, himself. It wasn't said, but he had no doubt that Ed knew what he was thinking. And to know that he felt the same way… made him feel ten times better.

* * *

"And so, my next concert is in July."

Everyone had all just finished eating dinner and were enjoying tea and apple pie for dessert, as Manami was the last to finish her catch-up story.

"It's gotta be nice, working one night every four or five months, and making hundreds of thousands." Ed commented, giving Manami a small smirk.

"At least she's making an income, Edward." Pinako snapped, making him shrink.

"I help out around the house…" He muttered.

"A good chunk of the money I make goes to promotion and stuff…" Manami shook her head. "Cedric handles all of the money management. I didn't think I needed a manager was necessary at first, but man... he's been a lifesaver."

"He's so prepared, he's got backup plans for backup plans!" Al laughed.

"That's a good thing." Pinako commented, sipping her tea.

Manami smiled at Al. She was glad to see that he seemed to feel better. She had her doubts, but it seemed that he really was just tired before…

"Anyway…" Ed set down the fork on his empty plate. "Al and I got one more bit of news for everyone."

The women blinked in surprise as Ed and Al both went to stand up. Manami watched as Al went to stand beside Ed, digging her fork into her slice of pie as they spoke.

"We wanted to save this for last, because it's pretty big."

"Brother and I were talking on the roof earlier, and… we decided that we want to travel the world!"

"We're leaving next month!"

Manami had just taken a bite of her pie, almost swallowing her entire fork when the Elric brothers made their big announcement. She felt the food lodge in her throat just as she went to gasp, making her gag a little and cough it up to where she could finally catch her breath.

Simultaneously, Winry had just barely managed to resist spitting her tea across the table.


	78. Promised Future: Chapter 2

"Y-You're leaving?!" Winry was the first to ask, sounding more surprised than disappointed.

"Yep!" Ed beamed at her. "We got to talking, and it turns out that we both have been getting a little bit of cabin fever. I think a trip around the world would be the perfect remedy!"

Manami stared at the Elric brothers, mouth hanging open. Al looked over to her, his smile fading a little at the sight of her expression.

She looked heartbroken.

Manami flinched when their eyes met, realizing that his smile faded because of her expression. She quickly went to put on a smile.

"W-Wow… guys! That's really… exciting!" She managed to say in the most enthusiastic voice she could muster.

Still, it was enough for Al to think that she just took a moment longer to process their announcement, and his smile returned.

"Brother wants to head west, so I figured I could head East and see Xing! I was hoping you could give me some tips, Manami!"

"Y-Yeah, sure..!" Manami nodded.

"Maybe I could see Ling and Mei at the Imperial Palace, too!" Al added.

"Probably..!" Manami laughed, though she felt a surge of jealousy rise within her.

She honestly hadn't thought of Mei in a while, but… considering how easy it was to remember that she had a crush she had on Al… it didn't make her feel great that Al was looking forward to seeing her.

Still, this seemed to make both Elric brothers happy, and she had no intention to rain on their parade.

But then it hit her… was she about to keep this feeling from Al, after she had just told him that there shouldn't be any secrets?

"..."

* * *

Three weeks had passed, and it was already mid-April. Ed and Al had gotten their train tickets in advance, Al being scheduled to leave Resembool on April 27th, while Ed had a delay and got a ticket that would depart on May 3rd…

Al was leaving in a week and a half, and Manami was starting to struggle. Lately, she played the piano in the den a lot more, so that any potential moments alone with Al were padded with the sound of her music.

Not as much awkward conversation.

Still, Manami was starting to get nervous that Al would catch on. He didn't seem to have done so yet, but she knew it was only a matter of time…

It was getting harder and harder to stop thinking about how much she missed him while she and Ed separated from Al, after their time in Briggs… it was something she never wanted to do again, but now she would have to… and put on a smile all the while.

It made her realize that that was exactly what Winry had to do, every time they all had to leave and she had to bid them farewell… so one day, while Ed and Al were conveniently tasked with going to the market for groceries, Manami decided to take this chance to talk to Winry.

She stopped at the doorway to the den, seeing Winry sitting alone and inspecting a prosthetic leg.

"... hey, Win?" She was hesitant to walk in and bother the automail mechanic. "You busy?"

"Not really." Winry answered, not looking back at her, but she stopped to lift her goggles off her eyes. "Just doing a tune-up. I think I could use a break right about now, anyway."

Manami went to touch her arm nervously as Winry set the automail down and stood up, now walking towards her.

"What's up?" She shot a smile at her as she passed her to walk out the door.

"Um…" Manami contemplated her words as she turned to follow Winry, down the hall and into the kitchen.

"I… wanted to ask your opinion on something."

"What is it?" The blonde asked, her back facing her once more as she washed her hands.

"It's just…" Manami sighed softly. "It's... about Ed and Al leaving..."

"..." Winry paused for a moment, then chuckled weakly.

"I had a feeling you would come to me about this, sooner or later…"

"... how did you do it, Winry..?" Manami asked. "All those times before, whenever we had to leave to look for a lead to get their bodies back… you would always smile as you saw us off."

"It's not like I always did." Winry said simply, reaching for a towel to dry her clean hands. "In fact, I was a wreck when Ed and Al first left Resembool to join the military. I couldn't even muster a smile, back then…"

She paused for a moment, before looking back to Manami. "I take it… you're not looking forward to them leaving either, then."

"... is that bad?" Manami asked, biting her lip. "I've been doing my best to not make it obvious to Al, but…"

"No, it's not bad… silly." Winry chuckled softly. "If I'm going to be honest… I don't really want them to leave either…"

"..." Manami watched her as she went to put a kettle on the stovetop.

"..." Winry sighed. "But, if there's anything I know about those two... it's that there's no stopping them once they've set their mind to something."

"Yeah…" Manami went to sit at the dining table. "No kidding..."

Winry quietly went to sit across from her. "But, you remember what you told me?"

Manami blinked, not understanding what she meant.

"That you gotta believe in them?" Winry clarified.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Manami raised a brow. "I said that back when their travels were actually dangerous— this time, it's just a vacation."

"Still, I took those words to heart, even now. What's making this news easier…" A blush rose to Winry's cheeks. "Is that no matter how far away he goes, I know that Ed will come home."

"..." A small smile curled on Manami's lips. "Are you two finally being open about your relationship?"

"..." Winry smiled, in a way that confirmed Manami's suspicion. "Maybe..."

"'Maybe,' she says." Manami scoffed. "Like you both haven't been super obvious about it for the past year."

Both girls giggled.

"... thanks, Win." Manami finally said. "I think I feel better."

"I'm glad I could help." Winry smiled. "It's okay to miss Al. I think it'd be bad if you _didn't._ "

"It's bad when he's so excited to go." Manami rested her chin in her palm, leaning her elbow on the table as she looked away.

"I don't know… I thought that maybe part of me is upset that he didn't ask me to _come along..._ but then another part of me knows that he probably didn't ask because…"

"He doesn't want it to get in the way of your performances." Winry finished her sentence for her with a nod. "I can confirm that that's why."

"He told you that?!" Manami looked back at her incredulously.

"No," Winry shook her head. "But he's told me many times already about how proud of you he is, so it's the most probable reason I could think of."

"..." Manami sighed into her palm. "I guess."

"Same goes for Ed. I'm so busy with automail work, staying in Rush Valley more and more every time I go there… he already told me that he has no intention to pull me away from that."

Manami's eyes narrowed. " _So, Ed and Winry already have better communication skills in one year of being together than Al and I have in two years… fantastic."_

"..." She went to fold her arms on the table and rest her chin on them.

" _... is it my fault?"_

She couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm sorry… did I say something wrong?"

Manami looked up to see Winry looking at her worriedly.

"No…" Manami sighed again. "I... think I'm _doing_ something wrong…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"..." Just as Manami went to open her mouth, they both jumped at the sound of a loud THUD!

"We're home!"

"We could use some help!"

"..." Manami went to stand up. "I'll figure something out… but, thanks anyway."

She put on the most reassuring smile she could muster, though it didn't convince Winry... but even so, Manami went to turn to walk out of the kitchen before she could say anything.

* * *

After dinner, Manami and Al had gotten hold of a world map, after he had asked her to pinpoint locations that she would recommend seeing. He looked over her shoulder as she drew out the route she took with a red marker, circling the locations in Xing that she remembered enjoying the sights in.

"So that's really all I saw… we were in the Palace for the most part. Oh," She tapped the shore of Xing, next to the ocean.

"I didn't go, but I've heard of the 'Chuándì Shore' being a popular hotspot."

"A beach, huh?" Al thought aloud as he watched her circle the landmark. "The closest thing to a beach I've been to was an island in Dublith… but the ocean is filled with salt water, isn't it?"

"Mhm," Manami nodded. "Apparently this is where Xing gets its imported goods from the Eastern Islands."

"The Eastern Islands…" Al looked to her, seeing that her lips were pursed. "You told me once before that Ling thought someone in your family was from there, right?"

"Yeah…" Manami hummed, her eyes scanning over the map. "I think he said an island called 'Nihon…'"

Al looked back to the map as well, and they both looked at the islands that were east of Xing. Unfortunately, none of them were named, so they couldn't tell which one this "Nihon" would be…

"I wonder if Xing has maps that name the islands." Al looked back to her. "Or at least, Ling or Mei could probably point out which one it is."

Manami had to resist every urge to not grimace whenever Al said Mei's name. She didn't know why she was getting so annoyed, but she had no intention of letting Al catch on to that fact.

"Well… I'm tired..." Manami went to toss the marker on the table on top of the map, before reaching to stretch her arms over her head and going to stand up.

"... Manami?"

"Hmm?" Manami looked back down to Al, seeing him smiling up at her.

"I wanted to thank you… for helping me with this." He said. "It means a lot."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I help you?" Manami asked, putting on a smile. "I want you to have a good time."

"I know…" Al chuckled and stood up, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist so that he could pull her close, reaching to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"It's just… I almost expected you to be upset that I was leaving."

" _I am upset."_

Manami shook away her thoughts, which made Al merely think that she was shaking her head in response to his statement.

"The last thing I'd want… is for you to be unhappy." Manami said, going to rest her head on his shoulder, mostly so that he wouldn't see the frown she couldn't hold back.

She heard him sigh softly out of his nose.

"I was never unhappy, you know…" He murmured, raising his arms a little as he went to hug her closer.

"But you had been travelling nonstop before you got your body back," Manami said, lifting her arms to hug him back. "It only makes sense that you want to travel again."

After a moment of holding each other, Al went to pull away so that he could meet her eyes, then lean down to plant a tender kiss on her lips.

"Thank you… for being so understanding."

"Mm…" Manami nodded, smiling softly. She felt a twinge of guilt, but she ignored it. She needed to be supportive of Al…

* * *

_Manami found herself sitting at a grand piano, looking up to realize that she was in the Central Grand Hall. She was dressed in a beautiful gown, and noticed that she was playing the piano as if her hands were moving on their own._

_It was then that she realized her mouth was moving on it's own, too._

_"Take my hand... will you share this with me?"_

_She was singing "Never Enough?" Manami lifted her head to look out into the audience, seeing an empty seat in the front row. There only sat a bouquet of flowers, and what looked like a letter next to it._

_"'Cause darling... without you..."_

_She blinked, and she was suddenly standing in front of the seat, holding the letter in her hand so that she could read._

**" _Sorry I couldn't make it!_**

**_-Alphonse"_ **

_She felt her heart break. She noticed that the bouquet of roses were suddenly all wilted, the dead petals moving to swirl around her._

_"Never enough..."_

_"For me..."_

_Her own voice, as well as the sound of roaring applause, filled her ears and only grew louder and louder._

" _..!" Manami covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly, trying desperately to block everything out..._

_DING! DONG!_

_But then… she heard bells?_

_She opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the entrance of a church, where the double doors burst open to reveal a new bride and groom…_

_Her eyes went wide when she realized who they were… it was Alphonse Elric and Mei Chang._

" _Alphonse..!" She cried, reaching out to him, but he didn't seem to hear her._

_She tried running up the stairs to him, but it was as if the stairs were endlessly expanding, not letting her get any closer with every step she took._

_She froze at the sight of him wrapping his arms around Mei, pulling her close and leaning in for a…_

"!"

Manami's eyes flashed open, as she took a sharp breath through her nose. She suddenly tensed at the feeling of something wrapped around her, but quickly realized that it was Al…

"..." She let out her pent up breath, her muscles relaxing.

" _It was just a dream…"_

Still, she felt her eyes water.

"... Manami..?"

She flinched again, cursing herself silently for immediately giving away the fact that she was awake. She took a shaky breath, trying her hardest to keep the tears in her eyes.

She felt Al start to move from behind her, hovering over her with sleepy, half-lidded eyes, so that he could kiss her on the cheek.

"Hey… are you okay..?"

Manami didn't respond. She couldn't get the image out of her head. Al marrying Mei, and kissing her...

" _Why am I dreaming of something like that?"_

Her heart throbbed, and the tears finally escaped her eyes, rolling down her cheeks to dampen her pillow.

Al wouldn't leave her… would he?

"..." Her shoulders began to shake, and Al's eyes flashed open in full alert after she took a shaky breath.

"Manami..?" He went to reach to cradle her face and turn her head to face him, but she resisted.

"I-It was just a bad dream…" She whimpered.

"I'm here… what's wrong..?" Al asked, his voice full of worry.

Manami only let out a soft sob in response, and Al went to sit up now so that he could pull Manami close to his chest.

"Shh…"

This wasn't the first time that Al had comforted Manami after a nightmare, but he couldn't help but notice that she was usually more frantic after waking up from one… he could tell that this was a different nightmare than she was used to.

"I'm here..." He murmured.

Manami could only curse at herself in her mind as she gripped at Al's shirt and cried into his chest.

She didn't want him to go… but how could she say that?! After leaving him to think that she was dead, with no say in the matter, she had absolutely _no_ right to ask him to stay… but, she genuinely didn't know what she was going to do without him.

And now, her dreams were warping her fears to be even worse…

She _knew_ Al wouldn't leave her, but… what if he _should?_

Manami began to cry harder. Al could only hold her tightly, whispering comforting words and stroking her hair. He knew something was wrong… but still, he waited until she calmed down to speak again.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, softly. "Water?"

"No… but thanks…" Manami croaked.

Al pulled away so that he could look into her red, puffy eyes. He smiled sadly and cupped her cheek and wiped away some stray tears with his thumb.

"You don't have to tell me if it's too hard… but I'm here if you _do_ want to."

Manami averted her eyes, and Al couldn't help but get the feeling… that this was his fault, somehow.

"If it's okay… I'd rather just try to go back to sleep." She said quietly.

"..." Al slowly nodded, managing to hide his disappointment.

"Alright…"

He slowly went to turn off the light, hoping that Manami would change her mind and tell him to keep the light on and tell him what was wrong… but she merely laid back down and rolled over, her back facing him once more.

"..." Resisting the urge to sigh, Al clicked off the light, and then went to cuddle up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest.

"... I love you, Manami."

"..."

"... more than anything."

"... I love you too, Alphonse…" Manami whispered. "More than anything."

Al felt a little bit better after she said that, even more so when he felt her hands rest over his and lace her fingers with his.

Little did he know that Manami wasn't finished crying. She merely let the tears roll down her cheeks and continue to dampen her pillow.

She just felt so damn guilty.

Eventually, the tears stopped and she finally managed to fall back asleep.


	79. Promised Future: Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day, with white fluffy clouds, rolling across the perfectly blue sky. Not too hot, for there was a gentle breeze to keep cool.

Manami was lying on her back, in front of her family's graves that she already put flowers on, watching the clouds drift above her, with a hardened expression.

Al was leaving tomorrow… and here she was, avoiding him.

She knew it was dumb. She should be spending the day with him, having a cute little picnic where she would give him some kind of gift for him to take with him, so that he would think of her every time he looked at it…

Still, no matter what she tried to come up with, she gave up with blatant dissatisfaction. No matter what she did, it wouldn't change the fact that she was going to be alone again… and that thought terrified her.

Ed and Al would be travelling the world, and Winry would be in Rush Valley more often than not… and Manami still had a month before even thinking of her next concert.

She considered leaving Resembool to go stay at Gracia's in Central for a while to get a change of scenery, but… she was pretty popular there, nowadays. It wouldn't be often that she wouldn't be noticed by fans, or worse… invasive paparazzi.

She decided to stay in Resembool where it would at least be quiet.

At one point, she figured that she could maybe get started on cleaning up the ashes of her home and rebuilding it… but still, even with alchemy, it would be a big job. She couldn't help but become unmotivated at the thought of doing it alone.

Then the thought train would complete its cycle, and repeat over and over again.

Manami knew she was throwing herself a pity party, but she couldn't help it… and it was subconsciously driving her to go off alone to sit with her feelings more and more often.

She would figure something out… she had no choice.

"You gonna hang out here all day?"

Manami jumped when she heard a familiar voice, and quickly sat up to see Ed standing in front of her.

"U-Uh…" Manami stammered.

"Al's leaving tomorrow, y'know." Ed shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm visiting my family." Manami retorted, frowning a little. "But if you wanna try me, why are you here lecturing me instead of spending time with Winry before _you_ go?"

"Oof," Ed scoffed, a lighthearted smile on his face. "Easy... I'm just making sure you're okay."

Manami blinked at Ed's response, surprised.

"Yeah… sorry for snapping." She averted her eyes. "I'm fine."

"... alright." Ed nodded, though he didn't believe her.

"..." Manami looked back at him. "In all seriousness, what are you doing here..?"

"I came to visit my mom." Ed gestured in the direction of Trisha's grave. "And I saw you here."

"Hmm…" Manami sighed and looked back to her family's tombstones.

"... Al hasn't said anything to you about me, has he?"

"He hasn't said anything, but he's not an idiot." Ed said simply. "We all know that you're avoiding him."

Manami looked back to Ed, opening her mouth to retort, but Ed spoke first.

"I get it." He assured her.

"... do you?" She sighed.

"I can't say I'm spending as much time with Winry as I should be, either." Ed shrugged again. "We've spent so much time together over these last two years, that I feel like I should be relearning how it is without her. Who knows, maybe it'll soften the blow."

Manami watched as he turned away to look out to the trees in the distance.

"... for her, or for you?" She asked.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "... for whoever it'd help the most, I guess."

"Well… it's not like you'll be gone long." Manami said, putting on a nonchalant front. "So… it'll be fine."

"..." Ed frowned a little at the sight of her. He knew that she was putting on a front this whole time, Winry having told him about Manami's chat with her, but he didn't want to pry.

Especially because she had _no_ idea of what was _really_ happening.

"Well… Winry and Granny said that they'll be finishing dinner soon when I left, so you might want to head back soon." Ed finally said, turning on his heel to walk to the graveyard's exit.

"Thanks..." Manami watched him leave, then looked back to her family's graves, before sighing softly to herself.

She waited a few moments for Ed to get a headstart before heading back, herself.

* * *

After dinner, Manami helped Al with packing up his suitcase. They were really quiet, both of them having a lot on their minds… though about different things.

Other than the general fact that Al was leaving tomorrow, Manami couldn't stop thinking about what Ed had said to her earlier. If it was so obvious that she was avoiding Al… was he not upset with her?

She glanced over to Al, who met her glance and offered a small smile. Manami tried to smile back, but her face twisted awkwardly instead.

"Is something wrong?" Al asked, going to shut his suitcase.

"..." Manami sighed softly, watching him. "I... don't want you to think I'm mad... o-or upset with you…"

"I don't. Not at all," Al assured her, turning to face her. "I know that this isn't easy for you…"

"Still... " Manami shook her head. "I saw Ed today and he mentioned that it was obvious that I was… well, I don't want to say 'avoiding you,' but…" Her lips pursed as she trailed off.

"Either way, I wanted to say I'm sorry… because I probably haven't been the best girlfriend, lately..." She apologized.

"Hey…" Al approached her and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "That's not true at all..."

Manami didn't say anything, avoiding his stare. Al chuckled softly and reached to gently touch her chin to lean her head upwards so that she would look at him.

"I don't know what brother said, but I'm not upset with you… and I _certainly_ don't think you've been a bad girlfriend." He said, then leaned down to peck her lips.

"Mm…" Manami hummed as they pulled away. "That's good…"

She managed to smile a little. "I know you'll be back soon…"

"Right…" Al nodded and kissed the top of her head. "After all… you know I don't want to be away from you for _too_ long."

Manami felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"I'm glad we're on the same page."

* * *

Manami didn't really sleep that night. Every time she fell asleep, it was only for a short while, where would have numerous dreams that stressed her out to where she would wake up again.

She never remembered specifics of the dreams, except for the fact that they all involved Al leaving her— sometimes for Mei Chang…

Tonight was the worst night of all, but after days of having these nightmares… she didn't so much as cry— leaving Al to continue sleeping, none the wiser.

Eventually, it just got to the point where Manami just simply lay there, staring out the window, until she could see the sky outside starting to light up outside the window.

It was already morning.

Manami frowned. Why did Al have to take an afternoon train? This was going to be torture.

She glanced at the clock when it struck six. She sighed softly through her nose and gave up on the idea of sleeping. She knew that she probably looked restless enough to not even bother lying about the fact that she slept very little.

She slipped out of Al's arms and crept downstairs to the kitchen, only to find Granny Pinako. She was still in her nightdress and slippers, preparing what she assumed was the first pot of coffee of the day.

"Good morning, Granny…" Manami said quietly as she went to take a seat at the dining room table.

"You're the second to last one I'd expect to be up this early." Pinako said after looking back and seeing her.

"Let me guess… the last one would be Ed?" Manami chuckled weakly.

"He'll be asleep until ten at the earliest." Pinako rolled her eyes while Manami let out a small chuckle.

It was funny that, since they've come home, Ed would be the one to sleep in the latest. While they were journeying for the Philosopher's Stone, Manami was usually the last one to wake up.

"I take it you didn't sleep much." Pinako went to sit at the table with her, offering her a mug of coffee, which Manami took with a polite nod.

"That obvious, huh?" Manami went to stir in creamer and sugar into her coffee with one hand, while she rested her chin into her other hand.

"Hmm…" Pinako was quiet for a moment. "I suppose it's understandable. It's a big day today."

Manami lifted her mug to take a sip of her coffee, not noticing that a small corner of Pinako's mouth curled upwards, for just a second.

"..." Manami sighed softly, looking out the window that showed the front yard.

"You're going to miss Alphonse, hmm?" Pinako asked, breaking Manami's trance.

"Well… yeah." She shrugged, her cheeks flushing a little. "I mean, I understand… it's to be expected, you know? At one point, Ed and Al were travelling all over the country. Why wouldn't they want to travel the world?"

"I'm surprised you didn't want to tag along, considering that you did before." Pinako said, going to sip out of her mug.

"Well… it's not that I _don't..._ " Manami frowned as she trailed off.

"You have your concerts." Pinako finished for her.

"..." Manami managed to smile a little at Pinako's answer. "Yeah… my concerts…"

There was that feeling again… the only word Manami could describe it as was "unfulfilled."

It wasn't that she didn't enjoy performing. She loved playing these concerts. Granted, the sudden burst of public attention was something to get used to… but that was only really something that she had to worry about when in Central.

But then she started to think about performing at these concerts… the thought of coming out in a beautiful gown, playing a beautiful piano, then looking out to the audience…

An audience that Al wouldn't be a part of.

It was just like her song… if Al wasn't there… it wasn't enough to make her happy.

And it would _never_ be enough.

"..."

* * *

Pinako said her goodbyes to Al in front of the Rockbell home, as she was getting too old to walk much further out than the yard.

"I'll be home soon, Granny!"

"We'll be waiting with dinner!"

Then Manami, Winry, and the Elric brothers proceeded down the long dirt road to the train station. Other than some subjects of small talk, they were mostly quiet.

When the four friends approached the station, Ed and Winry came to a stop.

"Alright, we'll say our goodbyes here." Ed announced, and Manami blinked as she looked back at him and Winry.

"You don't want to see Al off at the trai—"

"We figured we would give you that time together, alone." Winry answered Manami before she could finish her question.

"Thanks, guys…" Al smiled softly at them before going to hug Winry first, then went to do the usual gesture with Ed where they crossed their forearms over each other.

"You be safe out there, little brother."

"Will do. And you stay out of trouble."

"No promises."

Al shot a smile to Ed before looking to Manami. He slowly reached out to gently take her hand, leading her inside the station.

"We'll be out here, Manami!" Winry called, and Manami managed to look back and nod before going inside with Al.

Once they stepped on the platform, Manami felt her stomach churn, and her heart started pounding in her chest.

It was hitting her _hard_. Al was leaving... in mere moments.

"You okay?" Al asked quietly, and Manami noticed that she was gripping his hand tightly.

"Y-Yeah… sorry…" She tried to make her voice sound stable, but it only came out in a croak.

She looked over to him and noticed immediately that he wasn't convinced, and he was giving her a sad smile.

They stopped in front of his train, where the speaker nearby announced boarding would start in a few minutes.

Only a few minutes, and Al would be gone…

Then what?

"M-Make sure you write…" Manami stammered.

"Of course," Al smiled down at her. "I promise to write to you first, even before brother."

Manami went to rub the back of her neck, not knowing what to say. Al's eyes narrowed a little as he watched her, seeing how nervous she was.

"... Mana—"

WHOOOO! The train whistle blared from behind them, making them both jump. They looked and saw the steam begin to rise from the train, and the doors to the carriages opened.

"..." Al quickly looked back to Manami, seeing her eyes just as wide and frightened as his probably were...

But his expression was for a different reason. He swallowed thickly as he felt the burning in his pocket.

"M-Manami…" He couldn't screw this up.

"I'll miss you…" Manami said through a forced smile. "I-I hope you have a good—"

"H-Hold on…" Al stammered. "I-I need to tell you something… it's important."

"Huh..?" Manami blinked in surprise, noticing how nervous Al was now all of a sudden.

Before she could say anything, Al suddenly lowered his suitcase to the ground and reached to quickly pull her into a tight embrace.

"Manami…" Al swallowed as he felt her arms wrap around him and hold him tight.

She didn't want to let him go.

"I don't know… if I can leave." Al said quietly, making Manami's eyes widen in shock.

"But… don't you want to?" She asked, pulling away so that she could look up at Al, but he still held her shoulders so that they stayed close.

"Of course…" He nodded. "But… I don't want to leave without you."

"I-I'm not going anywhere…" Manami tried assuring him, but he shook his head.

"No, it's not that…" Al hesitated for a moment. "I-I've already spent as long as I could ever want away from you. You've been by my side for almost three years and…"

He looked down for a moment, his brows furrowing.

"I…" He swallowed before meeting her eyes. "I don't want that to end… not even for a few months."

"..?" Manami stared back, unable to look away from his burning eyes.

"… I want you to come with me to Xing… I-I want you to _stay_ by my side..."

Manami's eyes went wide, barely noticing that Al was taking his hands off her shoulders. It was only when he broke his eye contact with her that she noticed that he was fumbling to get something out of his pocket.

Before she could ask, she froze in shock when Al suddenly knelt down to the ground, on one knee, and presented the thing he pulled out of his pocket…

A beautiful ring... in a small black box.

"Manami… w-will you marry me?!"

Manami gasped. The words echoed in her head for what felt like eternity… and even then, she was having trouble processing what he just asked her.

Alphonse Elric was down on one knee...

"... y-you... want me to _marry_ you..?" Manami whispered, still frozen in shock.

"Y-Yeah…" Al replied, the nervousness making him sound out of breath.

Though his smile started to fade, with how long Manami was taking to answer. She just stared down at him, still looking petrified.

"..." And then he noticed tears welling up in her eyes. His stomach flopped.

She went to wipe her eyes, breaking their eye contact. Al didn't know how to feel… his heart was still pounding, but his stomach was doing flips and making him feel sick.

But then, Manami made a noise.

"Huh?" Al perked up. "What did you say..?"

"I-I said _of course_!" Manami yelled, pulling away her hands from her face to reveal a teary, but smiling face.

"Of _course_ I'll marry you!"

Al's eyes widened for a split second, but then he beamed back at her…

She said _yes!_

FLASH!

Both of them jumped at the white flash that came from beside them, and they looked over to see a photographer, but next to him stood…

"Congratulations!" Ed and Winry cheered.

"Oh my God…" Manami let out something between a laugh and a sob, looking back to Al as he stood and gently took her left hand so that he could slip the ring onto her finger with his own shaky hand.

"Here you go." Ed approached them and handed Manami a suitcase.

"Wait, what?" Manami blinked.

"You're going on your honeymoon!" Winry smiled brightly.

Manami could only let out another sob-laugh. "Aren't honeymoons supposed to be _after_ the wedding..?"

"Like any of us do what we're 'supposed' to do." Ed rolled his eyes.

"Really..?" Manami looked back to Al. "You really want me to go to Xing with you?"

"I'm not the kind of guy to propose and then go on a trip without my new fiancé." Al answered, still sporting a smile that stretched from ear to ear, as he held up two train tickets.

"... well, hell." Manami went to wipe her eyes with her sleeve. "I guess I'm going on my honeymoon!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Winry squealed as she went to hug Manami tightly, while Ed gave Al a one-armed hug around the shoulders.

He whispered something in his ear that the girls couldn't hear, which made Al scoff and push his brother away playfully.

Winry pulled away from Manami to go hug Al, while Ed and Manami looked at each other.

"To think, after all that yesterday…" Manami shook her head. "You knew this was gonna happen the whole time."

"..." Ed only grinned, then stepped forward to pull her into a hug.

"You take care of my brother."

"... I will." Manami nodded and hugged him back tightly. "Thank you, Ed..."

"All aboard! Final call!"

"Manami…"

Manami pulled away from Ed's embrace to see Al offering his hand to her. "We gotta go."

"You two be safe..!" Winry said, tears filling her eyes as she and Ed waved goodbye.

"We will!" Manami took Al's hand with the hand that wasn't holding a suitcase, and they both ran to board the train.

It was when Manami and Al put their suitcases away and sat down that Manami could get a good look down at the ring on her left hand. It was a beautiful silver, with what looked like a sapphire jewel at the top. It was simple, yet gorgeous. Manami wondered to herself if Al had actually made this ring, using alchemy...

This was real… she was not only going to Xing with Al… but she was going to marry him, too.


	80. Promised Future: Chapter 4

Al and Manami stepped off their train in Central and found a phone booth to call for a cab. It was after maybe ten minutes of waiting that Manami was finally recognized.

"Manami Kami?"

Manami looked up to see a stranger, smiling _that_ smile.

They were definitely a fan.

"It's Manami Kami!"

Heads began turning, people were stopping to look over.

"Manami Kami?"

"The pianist?!"

"Rebecca Wolfe's daughter..!"

Manami chuckled nervously to Al. "We should get going…"

"Sounds like it."

Even though they swiftly turned to leave, they were too late. People began to follow them, and Manami noticed that one of them had a camera. She assumed that if there was a photographer following her, that meant that a reporter was nearby... and she got an idea.

"Miss Manami Kami!"

"You can go ahead and wave down the car." Manami smiled at Al after they stepped outside, in front of the station. "This might be a minute…"

Al blinked for a second, wondering why Manami was deciding to stay back by herself.

"Nope," He smiled and gently put his arm around her waist. "I'm staying with you."

Manami smiled up at him and linked her arm with his— something she always did whenever she stopped to talk with reporters or fans. They turned back to see a man with a notepad walking out, followed by the man with the camera who Manami saw before.

"Hello." Manami greeted them, smiling at the photographer just as he finished readying his camera.

FLASH!

Al had just recently started to get used to the stars he would see after a camera's flash...

"Miss Manami Kami, what brings you to Central City? Are you preparing for another concert?"

"I'm not, actually..." Manami beamed. "I just got engaged today."

Al felt his cheeks flush as his eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to announce their engagement so soon..!

"You WHAT?!"

FLASH! FLASH! FLASH! Al was _really_ seeing stars now, as the crowd had gathered around him and Manami.

The commotion had gotten the attention of the security officers at the station, which it didn't take long to deduce that a celebrity was here. They were quick to step in, gradually getting the crowd to maintain a distance.

"Step back, please!"

"No shoving!"

"Tell me! Are you engaged to this man here?!" The reporter asked, his eyes practically bugging out of his head as he feverishly wrote in his notepad.

"That's right!" Manami beamed. "And we're about to go on our honeymoon!"

"WHAAAAT?!"

"A honeymoon before the wedding?!"

Manami eyed a car that pulled up in front of the station, just as the crowd roared from all around them. She began descending down the steps with Al, closely followed by the reporter and his photographer… as well as the group of fans.

"Are you eloping?!"

"When will you be back?!"

"That's all for now!" Manami turned to flash them one more smile as they reached the bottom of the stairs and stood by the car. The driver stepped forward to open the door for her, and Manami gave one last wave before she climbed in the vehicle.

"Wait! I have more questions!"

"When are you getting married?!"

Their questions were cut off once Al climbed in the back seat with Manami and the door was shut behind him.

"Whew…" Manami sighed in relief, deflating a little in her seat as the car's engine started and they drove away.

"That was fast," Al chuckled softly. "I'm surprised you told them about this so soon…"

"Well, it gives them a bone to chew for a while." Manami shrugged, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks as she looked down to admire the ring on her hand.

"Besides… I'm all for screaming it from the rooftops at this point."

"Heh…" Al couldn't help but grin, his cheeks flushing as well.

How did he get so lucky?

* * *

"Congratulations!" Manami and Al were welcomed by Gracia and Elicia Hughes at the front of their apartment complex.

It had been a little over a year since they moved into an apartment… and it would still sometimes be strange to come here, instead of the estate they lived in with Maes.

Gracia had decided to sell the house, claiming that the house was getting to be too big... but Manami knew that Gracia was struggling financially in that house, yet she would still decline every one of Manami's offerings of money…

In the end, that house probably reminded her every day how Maes should be living in that house with them… and if he wasn't here, she didn't want to be, either.

It was a tough choice… but it seemed to be working out for them.

Elicia held a big bouquet of flowers, as Gracia pulled Manami into a tight hug.

"I'm so happy for you two..! Let me see..."

"How long did you know?"

"We've all known for at least a month, now!"

"A _month?_ " Manami couldn't help but laugh as Gracia held her left hand in both of her hands, looking at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"Wow… it's gorgeous!"

"Heh..." Al rubbed the back of his neck, feeling bashful.

"Here, Manami!" Elicia handed off the bouquet of flowers to Manami. "These are for you!"

"Thank you, I love them..!" Manami went to hug Elicia, as Gracia went to hug Al.

"Look how much you've grown, Alphonse…" She pulled away, still holding him by the shoulders as she looked him over. "You've really become quite the man!"

"Thank you, Miss Gracia..!" Al beamed back at her.

* * *

After they went inside, Gracia prepared tea and cookies for the newly engaged couple. They sat in the living room, Elicia and Gracia on one couch, and Al and Manami on the other across from them, as they sipped tea and caught up with each other.

"So is Edward bummed out that he's still stuck with his metal leg?" Gracia asked.

"Well…" Manami looked to Al.

"He's okay with it." He answered. "He said that it serves as a reminder to keep him in line for the future."

"I think Winry would _really_ be bummed if she had nothing to fix." Manami added, with a weak chuckle.

"Come on, Manami..!" Gracia laughed. "That's just silly!"

"That's my point!" Manami laughed as well. "They _are_ silly, after all!"

"Mm…" Gracia hummed, wrapping her arm around Elicia, who hugged her back.

"It makes me so happy… Al, seeing you in your human body... and now you two are going to get married…" She turned her head to look at a photo on a nearby table.

It was the family photo Manami took with Gracia, Elicia, and Maes.

"... and I know _he's_ just as happy for you both." Gracia said softly.

Manami and Al had both followed her gaze, smiling softly to themselves.

"Mm..." Manami hummed. "He is… that's for sure."

She felt Al rest his hand over hers, and they laced their fingers together.

"We've been treated so well…" Al said quietly, looking down to his lap. "So many people have cared for us, and brother too…"

He looked up to Gracia. "Now, it's our turn to repay the happiness that's been given to us."

"You mean like what the alchemist's believe, 'equivalent exchange?'" Gracia asked.

"No…" Manami shook her head. "Because it's not about being 'equal' anymore."

"Right," Al nodded. "If you take ten and give ten back, it's equal… but, if you take ten, then add something of your own… you give back eleven!"

"It starts with us..." Manami said. "And if everyone does it, even if it's a little, it can make a big difference!"

"We just have to prove that it actually works…" Al chuckled nervously.

"I say you have a pretty strong start…" Gracia smiled. "What better way to spread happiness than by sharing your own with a wedding?"

Manami and Al felt their cheeks burn, and they laughed.

"So… you're leaving tomorrow, then?" Elicia asked, and Manami nodded.

"... can you stay here tonight?"

Manami beamed at her. "I was hoping you'd ask that."

* * *

After Gracia's delicious home cooked dinner, Gracia insisted that Manami go with Elicia to play, and asked Al if he would help her clean up.

Of course, Al didn't hesitate to help her, but he did wonder for a moment why she asked only him for help... but he was quick to dismiss the thought.

They made small talk here and there as they cleaned the dishes, nothing seeming out of the ordinary, until…

"..?" Al looked up from the plate he was drying, seeing Gracia closing the kitchen door softly.

"Miss Gracia..?" He blinked.

"I wanted to talk to you alone…" Gracia looked up to him, gesturing to the small table near them.

"Sit at the table with me?"

Al obliged, setting the plate and towel in his hands down on the counter, before crossing the room to sit at the table with her.

"You see…" Gracia began. "I wanted to tell you… when Maes was alive, he and I had a talk…"

"About what..?" Al asked, his eyes saddening a little when he heard Maes's name.

"Maes had this tradition in his family, where the father of the bride would give his cuff links to the groom to wear on the wedding day. Since Maes never had a sister, his father's cufflinks went to him instead. So… naturally, we talked about how Elicia's groom would get his cufflinks, since she would get married one day… much to his displeasure."

They both chuckled.

"But then…" Gracia continued. "Manami came into our lives… and she and Maes got very close. It didn't take long for him— no… both of us, to see her like as much of a daughter as Elicia..."

"..." She looked down to her lap and sniffled, feeling her eyes water. "Shortly after you and Ed reunited with her… he said to me, 'Gracia, she's going to get married one day, too…'"

Al watched as Gracia reached down into her apron pocket.

"And so… he decided that he wanted one cuff link to go to Elicia's husband to be…"

She then pulled out a small box, opening it to reveal a single cuff link.

"And the other would go to Manami's…"

Al stared at the cuff link, eyes wide. He was overwhelmed with emotion, from how stunning the silver cuff link was to look at, to the sentiment that it held.

"..." Finally, Al let out a breathless chuckle, feeling his own eyes water as he reached to gently take it and admire it for a moment.

"Wow… I-I don't know what to say…" He looked back up at her.

Gracia smiled, going to wipe her eyes. "Back then, I told him how ridiculous it would be to give each groom a single cufflink… there wouldn't be another to match! You know what he said..? 'It'll add character!'"

They both laughed through their tears.

"Thank you… thank you _both…_ so much..." Al sniffled and wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I promise to take good care of it… and I promise to take good care of Manami, too."

"I know you will…" Gracia nodded, and they both stood up to hug each other tightly.

"After all, he had a feeling it would be you..."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Gracia pulled away from Al, blinking in surprise as she went to exit the kitchen and go to the phone in the dining room.

"Who could that be..?" She picked up the phone. "Hello? Hughes residence."

Manami and Elicia looked up from what they were doing in the living room to watch Gracia.

"May I ask who's speaking?"

Another pause. Al exited the kitchen as Manami went to stand up, both of them watching Gracia as she met eyes with Manami.

"I see… one moment."

She took the phone off her ear and held her hand over the mouthpiece as she whispered to Manami. "Do you know anyone by the name of 'Richter?'"

"Oh!" Manami perked up. "That's Cedric!"

She almost felt a little bad, she totally forgot about him…

She stepped forward to take the phone from Gracia and put it to her own ear.

"Hello? Cedric?"

"Manami..!" He sounded breathless. "You're all over the papers right now! Is it true?!"

"Oh…" Manami glanced at the clock, smiling sheepishly to herself.

The evening paper was definitely out by now.

"Yeah, it is!" She beamed. "Al proposed today!"

"That's fantastic!" Cedric said excitedly. "I'd love to treat you to something to congratulate you, if I can!"

"Uh…" Manami's smile faded a little. "I-It's a little late, now… and we're leaving tomorrow afternoon."

"So soon…" Cedric sounded like he was thinking.

Manami thought for a moment as well. "How about you and I meet for coffee in the morning? I should talk some stuff over with you before I go."

"I can do tomorrow morning." Cedric replied. "The usual spot at eight sound good?"

"Perfect." Manami nodded.

"Alright, I won't keep you any longer. Congratulations again!"

Before Manami could reply, Cedric hung up. She was used to this, for Cedric was always quick to end a phone conversation, so that he could get to the next task at hand.

He was very meticulous, which was what made him such a great manager... but Cedric was also a great friend to Manami, as well.

"You probably should have called Cedric sooner…" Al said, approaching Manami as she put the phone on the receiver. "I hope he's not mad that he found out this way."

"He's not mad at all!" Manami smiled back to him. "He just wants to congratulate me with a coffee in the morning. I figured I could take that time to fill him in on the rest."

"... Manami…" Al frowned a little. "I... don't know if we'll be back by the end of June… your concert..."

"I know." Manami shook her head. "And that's why I'm going to inform him that the next concert is cancelled."

"Huh?!" Everyone gasped in surprise.

"I've already thought this over." Manami shook her head, going to take both of Al's hands in hers.

"I had my mind made up before we even got here…" She smiled up at him. "If I'm going to travel the world with you, I _really_ want to see it. I don't want there to be any scheduled time to come home— I want to be out there for as long as we want!"

Al smiled back at her, his cheeks burning as he fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

The next morning, Manami left for her meeting with Cedric, wearing a bandanna in her hair and sunglasses over her eyes. Thankfully, the small changes were enough to keep the general public from recognizing her.

She arrived at the small coffee shop where she and Cedric often met to discuss upcoming concerts… things like scheduling rehearsals, buying space in the newspapers to promote events, and so on.

She stepped inside to find Cedric already at the table they would normally sit at. It was just the perfect table, tucked away in the corner, where people wouldn't normally look.

He looked up, smiling immediately at the sight of her. His jade green eyes shimmered behind his spectacles as he went to stand up and reach to hug her.

"There she is! Congratulations, Manami!"

"Thank you, Cedric!" Manami grinned as she hugged him back. "I'm sorry I didn't call sooner… things got hectic, and—"

"No trouble at all." He assured her. "I'm just so happy for you both!"

He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the table where they sat across from each other. A waitress arrived and took their orders. When she left, Cedric reached under his chair.

"Here, I got you these."

Manami gasped at the sight of a bouquet of flowers in his hand, but they weren't just flowers… they were Peonies!

"Oh Cedric… I love them!" She smiled as she took them. "Peonies were my sister's favorite flower…"

"Not yours?" Cedric chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I—"

"I really like Peonies, too!" Manami chuckled and shook her head. "Don't apologize."

The waitress returned with their drinks, which they both sipped on as Manami caught him up on the details of her and Al's engagement. Cedric listened intently, a smile on his face as he propped his elbows on the table.

"So, you're going on your honeymoon before the wedding?" He asked.

"Well, until yesterday I thought this was just going to be a trip for Al…" Manami said, after sipping her drink. "So, now that I'm coming along… why not just call it the honeymoon?"

"It's definitely an interesting take on the idea… the press is definitely foaming at the mouth at the thought of you honeymooning before you get married." Cedric chuckled softly.

"If they knew Al and his brother for as long as I have, it wouldn't be such a shock!" Manami laughed, shaking her head. "They definitely do things their own way…"

"But are you sure a month will be long enough?" Cedric asked her, then went to sip his drink.

"Well… that's something I wanted to talk to you, about." Manami's smile faded a little as she set down her drink. "I was wanting to cancel next month's concert."

Cedric felt himself choke up on his drink. It took all of him to not spit it out, because it would surely spray all over Manami.

Instead, he swallowed the liquid in one, thick gulp.

"C-Come again?" He squeaked.

"The truth is, we don't know how long we'll be gone for." Manami explained, his expression making her a little nervous.

"It might be a month… it might be three. It might be even more. I announced our engagement yesterday because I wanted to soften the blow that… well, I'm gonna be taking a hiatus."

"H-H-Hiatus?!" Cedric set his coffee down now, his eyes wide. "Manami… I-I don't want to rain on your parade here, but you can't just… go on a _hiatus!_ "

"Why not?" Manami frowned a little. "Everyone seemed to be really stoked about the engagement."

"A celebrity getting married is _great!_ " Cedric explained, straightening his glasses on his nose. "A _hiatus..._ means that plans are cancelled— money will be wasted… people who have already bought tickets are going to be _furious..!_ "

"How about if the money isn't wasted?" Manami suggested. "We could refund anyone who bought tickets in advance. Break the contract with the venue and pay any penalty fees out of my personal finances. Any other money spent was on advertising spaces, which we could deal with that loss..."

"But..!" Cedric tried to protest, but Manami shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Cedric… but I've made up my mind." She said, with a tone that said this wasn't up for debate. Still, she offered a sympathetic smile.

"..." Cedric looked down in defeat, his eyes narrowing.

"... as you wish."

After a long moment of silence, Manami sighed.

"I should get going… thank you for the coffee and flowers, Cedric. I'm glad I got to see you before leaving."

Cedric perked up, watching Manami worriedly as she went to stand, going to stand up himself.

"L-Look..." He spoke up. "I don't want to leave this on such an awkward note… could I make it up to you, somehow? I just—"

"Don't worry." Manami smiled at him. "There's nothing to make up for. You're just trying doing your job, and I'm not making it easy for you. I'm sorry that I'm dumping all this on you now, but I have all the confidence that you can handle it..."

She went to hug him, and he hugged her back tightly. When she pulled away, he reached to pick up the bouquet of flowers and hand them to her.

"Take care, Manami… and be safe. I'll handle the rest here." He said.

"I'm counting on you, Cedric." Manami smiled at him and then turned to walk out the door.

Cedric plopped back down in his chair, taking a moment to process all this. Manami was leaving… getting married... cancelling her concerts...

He couldn't help but get a bad feeling… what if this ended up being more than just a short hiatus..?

What if it became… a retirement?

That would mean that he would be out of a job.

"..." He gritted his teeth, his brows furrowing as he went to rub his forehead.

"Not again..."


	81. Promised Future: Chapter 5

Manami returned to Gracia and Elicia's apartment, walking inside to see that Al had gathered their luggage at the door.

"Someone's ready to get going." She pointed out, smiling a little as Al approached her to peck her on the lips.

"Can you blame me?" Al smiled, but it faded a little when Manami sighed softly.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" Manami shook her head. "I just—"

"Oh! Welcome back, Manami." Gracia stepped out of the kitchen to greet her. "You two getting ready to go?"

"Looks like it…" Manami nodded, then glanced over to see Elicia sitting on the living room couch, pouting a little.

Manami smiled sadly at the sight of her. It was always hard to leave Elicia...

"Hey… you're not mad at me, right?" Manami went to sit with her on the couch.

"No…" The young girl sighed. "Just… I'm gonna miss you…"

"I'm gonna miss you too, Elicia." Manami asked, going to wrap her arm around her to pull her into a hug. "But I won't be gone too long! I'm gonna bring you back something _really_ nice this time, too."

"Really..?" Elicia looked up at her, her eyes wide.

"You bet." Manami assured her.

"So…" Gracia looked to Al. "Are you going out of East City and take the train across the desert?"

"Actually…" Al chuckled nervously. "I was hoping to see the Xerxes ruins, so we'll be taking the train to Youswell and crossing the desert with some friends of mine."

Manami looked up at Al, blinking in surprise. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah!" Al smiled back at her. "You and brother got to see the ruins, but I wanted to see it for myself too."

Manami chuckled nervously, remembering the last time she went to Xerxes with Ed… it was miserable and hot…

But still, it made sense that Al wanted to see the ruins for himself. His father was from Xerxes, after all.

Manami blinked as a realization came to mind… if they were taking the train to Youswell, that meant that they would be stopping at New Optain, too.

"..." Manami put her hand on her chin as she thought.

"Are you okay, Manami?" Al asked, worried that she was showing disdain for the idea of going to Xerxes...

"Hold that thought," Manami went to leave the room and walk into the guest bedroom that she and Al stayed the previous night in. She approached the night stand and pulled open the drawer, fumbling around the junk to look for…

"I'll be damned… it's still here."

She pulled out Tyeberious's journal.

"What's that?"

Manami jumped and looked over her shoulder to see Al, smiling down at her.

"Something I'm not allowed to see?" He asked.

"Well…" Manami turned to face him, showing the book.

Al blinked at the sight of the cover, noticing transmutation marks around the part that wrapped around the whole book and bound it shut.

"The train to Youswell stops in New Optain, right?" Manami asked.

"Yeah..?" Al nodded.

"Then I'd like to make a stop, if we could." Manami tucked the journal under her arm. "It's time I return this to where it belongs…"

* * *

After bidding Gracia and Elicia farewell, Al and Manami boarded a train and departed for New Optain. There was going to be a transfer between trains, so they had plenty of time to go to Tyberious's house before boarding the train that would leave for Youswell.

"You sure you want to come with me?" Manami asked, as they exited the station. "It's not the most pleasant…"

"I know, and that's why I'm coming with you." Al assured her. "Besides… I wanna see the house you lived in while learning alchemy."

"If you say so…" Manami sighed.

For New Optain, it was a relatively nice day… it was cloudy, but not raining. Manami knew that, once they got into the forest, they wouldn't even be able to see what the weather was like past all the trees, anyway.

"This way." She directed him, and to Al's surprise, they walked off the road and into the forest.

They walked until the sky above them was mostly obstructed by tall forest trees, some sunlight managing to peek in through some of the branches.

Just as Al opened his mouth to ask something, Manami pulled back some branches and revealed a large plot of land, where an old wooden cabin sat in the middle.

"Here we are…"

"Wow…" Al stepped through the trees into the open area, looking around in awe. "It's so… isolated."

"Well, Master Tyberious didn't want to be found." Manami walked past him. "He got what he wanted… until I came along."

They approached the cabin, seeing some growth on the walls. Manami set her suitcase down, muttering to herself as she started reaching under one of the windowsills.

"Gonna have to clean this place up eventually… aha!"

She pulled out a key, which she used to open the front door. She hoisted up her suitcase and stepped inside, Al following behind her.

Manami was surprised to see that the place was much cleaner than she had left it…

"Right... Gracia and Elicia were here…" She mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Al blinked.

"Oh, yeah…" Manami smiled sheepishly at him. "When we were separated up north... I had called the Colonel and asked him to bring Elicia and Gracia here… I was so worried already with Winry being a hostage, that…"

"You got Gracia and Elicia out of the enemy's radar..." Al nodded in understanding. "That's smart."

"..." Manami blushed a little, but she nodded. "Well, thank Gracia for making this place _way_ more presentable than I expected…"

"I think it's nice…" Al looked around. "It's quaint."

He could faintly smell something... cinnamon?

"Mm…" Manami hummed, going to set her suitcase down and open it. She pulled out Tyberious's journal, staring down at it in her hands for a long moment.

"One sec." Manami set the book down on the table before she approached the door to Tyberious's study, taking the doorknob in her hand and attempting to twist it.

It was locked.

"Good…" She sighed in relief.

"Good?" Al blinked.

"This door was supposed to be locked…" Manami forced a smile back at him. "So, that means that Gracia and Elicia didn't go in here…"

"What's in there that you didn't want them to see..?" Al dared to ask.

Manami turned her head, her eyes narrowed. "Something _nobody_ should see... I sure wish I didn't."

Al watched as she crossed the living room area to go to another door, which she walked into with ease. He followed her inside to see a single bed, made neatly. Surely the work of Gracia.

He saw Manami kneeling on the floor, pulling back a floorboard. He was about to offer her help, but then the plank popped out with a loud POP!

"Alright…" She sighed and pulled out a shoe box, opening it and pulling out a key.

"Seems like your teacher was very secretive…" Al chuckled weakly.

"You have no idea…" Manami matched his chuckle and stood up to walk past him out to the living room, carrying the shoebox and picking up the journal before stopping in front of the locked door.

"..." She sighed, turning to look at Al over her shoulder.

"There's… no way I can keep you from following me into this room, can I?"

"If you really don't want me to… I won't." Al stepped forward to put his hand on her shoulder. "But… I don't think you should go in alone, either."

"It's just…" Manami sighed. "I still don't know how I feel... about who Tyberious used to be. When he was Jared Keller."

"..." Al nodded silently. She had told him enough of Jared Keller's past, that he didn't need to pry.

"..." Manami sighed again, using her free hand to unlock the door. "Just… don't look at anything too much."

She turned the doorknob and opened the door, finding the study as Manami remembered it. To be fair, she was surprised to find this room in pristine condition the last time she was here… and it looked like nothing was changed.

Manami stepped inside the dark room, shoving the journal in the shoebox before closing it and setting it down on the writing desk. Al had stepped in behind her, silently scanning over the walls that were lined with bookshelves. From what he could see, they were full of books, folders, and so on…

"... one of these days, I have to go through all this." Manami said quietly, not looking back at him. "I've just been avoiding it."

"You don't have to do anything, Manami…" Al tried to assure her, but she shook her head as she turned to face him.

"This is the room where I found his journal to begin with." She explained. "In these bookshelves… they're all logs. Experiments that he did with Human Transmutation… then, the logs from when he was in the military… making Philosopher's Stones with Tim Marcoh."

"..." Al felt a chill run up his spine.

"I have every intention to burn everything in this room…" Manami's eyes narrowed. "But, before I do… I want to read every log of every single experiment he did. Take in every single word that Jared Keller wrote."

"..." Al stepped forward and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"I... know you said that no one else should see it… but I'll say it again: I don't think you should do this alone…" He murmured.

"Who knows… I might not be able to." Manami reached to wrap her arms around him and hugged him back tightly.

"Don't worry about it for now…" Al went to guide Manami out of the room. "Let's get you out of here."

He knew that this was hard for her, and knew better than to let her stay in here for long.

They exited the room, closing and locking the door behind them. Manami put the key in a new hiding place, under a floorboard by the fireplace...

But, just as Manami was about to turn to get her things, she stopped at the sight of a book by the fireplace. One that she recognized…

"..?" She reached to pick up the book, opening it to a random page. Her eyes widened at the sight of what was on the page.

It was her transmutation circle..!

"What's that?" Al looked over Manami's shoulder, his eyes widening when he saw the page as well.

"That's…"

"… the book that Tyberious used to teach me Wind Alchemy…" Manami murmured, flipping through the pages.

"I thought this was _long_ gone…"

Despite the circle being obvious, the rest was in a language she didn't understand… probably a code.

"... hey Al, you wanna help me crack this code and learn some Wind Alchemy?" She asked, in a sort of joking tone.

"If you're actually serious, I'm not gonna say no…" Al chuckled. "But maybe this should be a reason for you to come back. Something that's not so… negative, you know?"

"..." Manami smiled a little, giving him a nod. "Yeah..." She closed the book and went to set it down.

"Something to actually look forward to."

She didn't mind the idea of teaching Al Wind Alchemy. In fact, she thought it would be _awesome!_

But for right now, they needed to get back to the station to catch their train to Youswell.

* * *

When Al and Manami arrived in Youswell, the sun was already setting. Al explained to Manami on the way that they would actually be leaving to cross the desert the next evening, so that they wouldn't have to travel in the sun. They would arrive in Xerxes in the early morning, and stay the day in the ruins, before crossing the other half of the desert the next night.

Manami wondered why that wasn't what they did when Armstrong dragged her and Ed there… the only thing she could think of was that Roy wanted them out of Amestris as soon as possible.

" _Still, we could've waited in East City and dodged a few hours of scorching heat…"_

Oh well. It was over two years ago…

Manami and Al stepped off the train in Youswell, seeing a beautiful sunset. They took a moment to watch it, Al reaching to hold Manami's hand with his free hand.

"Manami?"

"Hmm?" Manami looked up to meet his golden eyes.

"I just wanted to say… I'm so glad that you said yes. And that you're coming with me…"

"..." Manami chuckled softly, going to grip his hand a little tighter. "I'm glad you asked. In both regards."

Al hummed happily, leaning down to gently peck her on the lips.

"Come on… the Inn is this way."

He didn't let go of her hand, leading her down the dirt road. They soon approached a building that was bigger than the rest. Judging from the big sign that said, "INN", Manami deduced that they had made it to their location.

When they approached the doors, Al let go of Manami's hand, so that he could pull open the door and hold it open for her.

"Thank you." Manami smiled to her fiance and stepped inside, smiling at the homey environment. There was a huge dining room, where a bunch of miners sat at tables and enjoyed tasty-looking food and drink.

Al stepped in behind her, also looking around, before they approached the front desk together. There sat a woman behind the counter, her hair wrapped in a bun.

"Hello!" She greeted them. "Would you two like a room for the night?"

"Yes. A room for two, please." Al answered.

"One or two beds?"

"One."

"May I have your name?" The woman looked up to Al, and Manami couldn't help but notice that a big smile curled on Al's lips.

"Alphonse Elric."

"Alright, Alpho—" The woman had started to write his name, but stopped midsentence. She quickly looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You... said 'Elric?'"

Manami blinked, looking back to Al and seeing that his smile had grown even bigger as he gave the woman a nod.

"Oh!" The woman was delighted, and turned to yell over her shoulder. "Kyle! Dear! One of the Elric brothers is here!"

Manami blinked as she turned to see one of the men stand up from the tables. He looked a little gruff with his brown beard, but his eyes sparkled at the sight of Al.

"That's not Edward… did you finally ditch the armor suit?!"

"I sure did!" Al beamed.

"I'll be damned!" The man laughed heartily and approached them, reaching to wrap one of his big arm's around Al's shoulders to hug him. "I knew you'd finally come out of your shell, kid!"

"Good to see you again, Mr. Halling!"

"Did you say one of the Elric brothers is here?"

Manami and Al looked over to see a boy, seemingly a few years younger than them, peek his head out of one of the back doors.

"Hi Kyle!" Al greeted him. "It's me, Alphonse!"

"Wow, you're not wearing your armor!" The boy approached them, looking over to Manami.

"You weren't with him and his brother last time… were you?"

"No, I wasn't…" Manami chuckled nervously. "Nice to meet you all. My name is Manami."

"She's my fiancee." Al announced, wrapping a gentle arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, that's such great news!" Mrs. Halling clapped her hands together with glee.

"Congratulations, bud!" Mr. Halling beamed. "Impressing a girl— that's a good reason to take off the armor, huh?"

Manami blinked, realizing in that moment that these people didn't seem to know why Al was wearing armor before…

They thought that he wore it by choice.

"Actually… I fell for him before when he was still wearing the armor." She said, smiling brightly.

Al smiled down at her, his cheeks flushing a bright pink.

"So, was it one of those things where he only took off his armor around you?" Kyle asked, smirking.

"Something like that…" Manami smiled sheepishly.

"A-Anyway," Al went to change the subject, looking bashful. "We're leaving for Xing tomorrow night. We've decided to go on our honeymoon before the wedding."

"That's an interesting twist." Mr. Halling laughed. "Well, we're glad you came back to visit all the same!"

He then looked to his wife. "Hon, don't charge them for tonight's stay."

"Oh no, you don't have to..!" Al tried to politely decline.

"Think of it as a 'good friend discount' and then a 'wedding gift' to cover the rest." Mr. Halling insisted. "You have no choice but to accept!"

"Alright…" Al gave in with a weak chuckle.

"Thank you so much!" Manami bowed politely.

"Oh yeah, she's a keeper." Mr. Halling smirked to Al.

* * *

That evening, the Halling family threw a big celebration for Al and Manami's engagement. In fact, it was the first time that Manami and Al tasted beer, since they could legally drink it now.

Though, both Manami and Al didn't drink more than their tasting sip, because they absolutely hated the taste of beer.

Still, the celebration went late into the night, and Manami and Al found themselves returning to their room a little past 3am.

"That was fun!" Manami was first to walk into their room, Al holding the door open for her, and she sat down on their bed to take her shoes off.

"Definitely helped with staying up late, too."

The plan was to stay up as late as they could tonight, so that they could sleep for as much of the day tomorrow as possible, so that they would be rested for their travels at night.

"Those guys sure know how to party…" Manami chuckled to herself.

"No kidding!" Al laughed, nodding in agreement. "Still… I'm happy that we got to surprise them before heading out."

Manami had been filled in on the story of when Ed and Al were last in Youswell.

It was while she was in Xing, but Ed and Al had come to Youswell, hoping that there would be a lead to the Philosopher's Stone. There wasn't one, but they did help the townspeople take their town back... from Yoki of all people. Apparently, he used to be a high-ranking officer that sucked this town dry with his high taxes… it was ironic that Manami only remembered him as the sniveling nobody who would follow Scar around.

Where either Yoki or Scar were nowadays… they had no idea.

Manami snapped out of her thoughts when Al sat down next to her on the bed, letting out a yawn as he untied his own shoes.

"Ready to sleep?" She asked.

"Mm… yeah." Al nodded. "I almost don't feel like changing into pajamas…"

"So you'd rather sleep in three layers?" Manami scoffed, tugging on his overcoat sleeve and leaning to whisper in his ear.

"I could help you take them off, if you'd like~"

"?!" Al flinched, looking at her with wide eyes as his face flushed a bright red.

"U-Uh..! I-I…"

Where did that come from, all of a sudden?!

Manami burst out laughing, playfully smacking a hand on his shoulder as she went to stand up.

"I'm just kidding..!" She looked back at him with a grin. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed, though."

"..." Al turned his head, frowning in embarrassment. "Y-You just caught me off guard, that's all…"

"Sorry..!" Manami laughed again as she turned to walk to her suitcase and open it. She dug inside until she found her pajamas and pulled them out.

"I'll go change first, then." She shot him one last smile before going to walk out and go to the bathroom down the hall.

"..." Al sat in silence, left alone with his thoughts.

Why did he get so flustered when she did that? It was just a joke, but…

_"I could help you take them off, if you'd like~"_

Those words… the way her voice sounded…

His mind couldn't help but wander to weird places. It made his heart beat fast. It made his cheeks burn. It made his…

"N-No!" He quickly stood up, shaking away his thoughts as he went to open his suitcase and rummage through it until he found his pajamas.

"I think I need a cold shower…"


End file.
